Planeteers Ho!
by Jeff33990
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a story. I hope everybody enjoys reading it I will update as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1 Contact Evil Alliance

In a secret labatory hidden within the forests of Africa, Dr. Blight works with her computerized henchman MAL, Duke Nukem and Sly Sludge on another plan to destroy Captain Planet and the Planeteers.

" Come on doc, do you have a way to stop those medaling eco-geeks or what?" Duke Nukem said with a natsy look from his yellow rocked face.

"I have been working on this for a while Nukem baby, you just can't rush genius." She smirked after looking at both of her fellow eco-villains.

"All right doc" Duke said while started to stand up in a particily bad mood "Just tell us what you have got or I am going to blast this whole place with a deadly dose of radiation"

" All right, all right, I'll tell you the plan. MAL, sweet-ems, care to describe the operation to our less than intelligent friends here."

"HEY!" The other eco-villains said at the same time.

"Of course Dr. Blight" her computerized green imaged friend started to talk "Basically we have to get the Planeteers off the Earth to pollute it to our heart's content. Dr. Blight and I already hacked our way into the largest space telescope so that we can send a message into deep space."

"What's that gonna do for us, we can't wait over 10 to 75 years to get a reply to stop those eco-geeks, and by then there won't be any reason to pollute the earth everything will be ruined." Sly sludge said with disgust.

"I have to agree with Sludge, we can't wait that long."

"You haven't let my computer explain everything to you bozos. Now shut up and listen to the rest. Continue Mal baby."

"Thank you doctor, as I was saying Blight and I hacked into the telescope and altered the wave length so that the signal will travel faster than predicted. We should receive and answer in about a week."

"A week and then we can pollute to our hearts content. I like that very much. I can start feeding on all of those radiation factories in no time."

"And I can get to work another garbage scam to make myself millions. Blight, I have to admit, your plan has merit. But are you sure it will work without a hitch?"

"I'm sure as long as there is no problems that we can't handle, but for now let us all hope that everything goes smoothly."

"OH YEAH!" The other villains said with great cheer in their voices.

Dr. Blight's signal traveled through the depths of space until the signal headed towards another earth like planet with all of the same properties as our earth but with one small difference. The civilization wasn't as advanced and most of the population was scarce.

* * *

The signal ended up traveling threw the night going past rock formations and buildings with being noticed, until it started heading for a strange black triangle shaped building with four obelisks surrounding it at the end of the giant triangle.

The inside was as dark as the deepest mine and as cold as the frigged north winds. There was a large circled pool of purple liquid in the center and a strange skull shaped wall opening holding a rock type coffin. By the two sides of the pool were statues with demon shaped faces on the top each face being more evil and wicked then the last. At that moment the two eyes of each of the statues glowed red and a strange sound started to fill the entire inside of the pyramid.

"Mumm-Ra, Mumm-Ra, your masters summon you right now." As they spoke the rock coffin started to open revealing a a strange mummy type person wrapped in bandages from head to toe and being covered my a blood red hood and robe.

"Ohha" He started to say being woken by his masters of evil "Why have you awakened me from my slumber oh masters?"

"We have found something very interesting for you Mumm-Ra. A signal that has been sent from across the stars in another part of the universe."

" That can't be?" He started to say in confusion and also look a little in shocked after hearing it as well. "No signal can reach this far without being discovered by our enemies!"

"We have masked the signal before anyone else could detect it, now listen to this message, you may find it of interest."

"Of course my masters…. Tell me what the signal is."

"It is a message we will now allow you to hear it."

"To any one within the range of this signal" the message started to say," I am Dr. Blight evil genius from the Planet Earth. My fellow brotherhood of evil polluters would appreciate any help in getting rid of a little problem we have down here. If you need to contact me just send a reply on the same wavelength and I will receive it. I hope you are as evil for destruction as I am hahahahaha."

"That was the end of the signal." The statues all said and the figure looked on with wonder.

"Ancient Ones, can you send a reply to the Blight person so that I may talk to her?… She may be the one to help us get rid of our other problem on Third Earth once and for all."

"We can do this but if we do, we risk being discovered by our enemies."

"Then do it, any chance we have to destroy them is worth the risk."

"So be it, prepare for two-way signal meeting" With that the purple liquid quickly started to change into the image of Blight's Earth and then focused on her lab and then inside to show a woman in a purple jumpsuit and her hair all blonde except for the white part that is covering her left side of her face.

* * *

"Dr. Blight!… Dr. Blight!" Her computerized partner in crime started to say waking her up from a nice evil dream.

"This better be important Mal, I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

"Just thought you should know that we a receiving a signal here in response to the one we sent out two days ago."

"REALLY" She said with excitement "WELL PIPE IT THROUGH" She started to say with pride "I can't wait to meet my ally in evil."

"Gulp, Doctor I don't think you are gonna like what you see right now" Mal started to say with as frightened tone in his computerized voice.

"Just show me Mal baby and then we can get to work."

"Of course mad'am I just hope you are ready for this."

"Ready for what?" As the image of Mumm-Ra appeared on her computer she was momentarily shocked and amazed in what she was seeing. A human type mummy wearing bandages and covered in a red robe. At that moment the image began to speak to her.

"Am I to assume that you are Dr. Blight, the one who sent out this signal?"

"Yes I am." She said a little scarred "I am the one who sent it out"

"Then I am glad I made contact with you, I have listened to your message and I am very interested in helping you with your little problem, for a price."

"What sort of price?"

"HAHAHA. I also have a small band of goddie goddies on my world if we were to join forces against them then I can help you with your problem."

"That sounds like a good deal, who are these goddie goddies you speak of, tell me and maybe I can help you out."

"They are called Thundercats, they have been a throne in my side for years. I onced rulled this world in fear and then them came to this planet with their accursed code of Trust Honor and Loyalty."

"Sounds like they are a hand full, I believe my friends and I can take of them for you if you can take care of our own little problem down here."

"Who is it that is a throne in your side my dear Blight?"

"They are called the Planeteers. They have constantly ruined all of our plans to destroy the environment and make the planet suitable for profits." She started to say as her anger stared to rise to dangerous levels. "THOSE PESTS MUST BE STOPPED ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Mumma-Ra can get rid of them by transporting them to this planet and then I can as you say get rid of them ."

" Fine, just let me get my fellow eco-villians together in about two days and we can discuss about how to lure the Planet pests into our trap."

"Very well Blight, I shall await your call in two days, but remember once a bargan has been struck with Mumm-Ra then it must be followed through. I shall be waiting."

* * *

After that the image of Mumm-Ra disappeared from Blight's computer screen. Feeling very proud of her latest scheme she then decided to summon the other Eco-villains to her lab to discuss the plan that will lead the Planeteers into their final trap on Earth.

"Are you sure that we can trust this Mumm-Ra person Blight?" Nukem said with worry in his breath " We don't know anything about him at all."

"Don't worry Nukem" Blight started to say with calmness in her voice "This mummy doesn't seem to be much of a threat. And if he was then we would just destroy him as well with the Planet pests."

"Doctor Blight's right Nukem." Now Sly sludge started to join in the conversation. "We have to get rid of them so we can pollute in peace, and if that means teaming with with this creature then I say we do it."

"All right then Sludge, but I still don't trust this mummy to get rid of the Planeteers."

" **THAT'S ENOUGH!** " Blight shouted "We have to get them here so that the mummy can transport them and us to his home planet."

"Now wait just a minute Blight." Sludge started to say with worry "You never said we would be going to another world. WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!"

"We have no choice, it is part of the bargain I struck with the mummy. In exchange for helping him with his problem, he will help us out with ours."

"All right then" Nukem said "So how do we get the Pesk-a-teers here?"

"Simple Nukem baby, MAL will send out a phony Eco Emergency so that they will find and come into our trap. Are we all agreed then?"

" **TO THE DESTRUCTION OF THE PLANETEERS!** " They all said in unison

* * *

Now that the deal was struck between himself and his new partners in evil, Mumm-Ra started to gather enough energy to transport both Blight's lab with her Eco-villans and the Planeteers to third earth. But as he started the rest the statues started to speak again.

"Mumm-Ra, you fool!" At that point the mummy looked at them with fear and shock.

"Why are you mad at me oh masters?"

"These Planeters that you have agreeded to help destroy have great power themselves. They may even be a bigger threat to you then the Thundercats. You must first disable their rings to defeat them."

"Masters? What rings? What are you talking about?" He said looking confused.

"Look into the black Cauldron and you will see."

Suddenly the Cauldron's purple liquid show multiple images of the Planeteers and the use of their rings. Mumm-Ra couldn't help but be shocked.

"Master, they can only combine their powers when they are all together, I can send them to the most dangerous places on this planet. Then they we be easy pickins for the creatures of those locations."

"Do you know where to send them? We can't risk them joining forces with the Thundercats!"

"Masters, you forget, we have been here for 10 centuries I know all of the most dangerous places and the most evil of creatures. They will not survive long at all."

"We hope you are correct Mumm-Ra. But in the case you are wrong, then we will punish you for bringing them to this world." Then there voices rose in anger as if to spark a response from their slave." **DON'T YOU DARE FAIL US. THIS IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY CHANCE!"**

"I won't my masters, that I promise you." With that the mummy goes back into his sarcophagus and starts to wait for Blight's Signal.


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery The Trap

Just as the ancient spirits feared, the signal was detected by the Thundercats but only from the only structure that can sence and translate those signals. But unfornitaly the Ancient ones did mask it so the structure was only able to get a small fraction of the conversation.

The structure was a giant tower with lion shaped faces at the bottom almost guarding against any and all type of attacks. Halfway up was an oval shaped platform with multiple windows going around the entire section. At the was a giant signal transmission/signal reciever with the emblem of a cats face all black while on the top of a red background.

Inside the structure a lone figure was standing in the center pressing a bunch of buttons

On a console of some sort. The person was old, maybe in his late 50's but extremely intelligent. His eye lids were completely burned from an accident that happened on their home planet before they landed on third earth and joined with the Thundcats.

"Ben-Gali, Pumyra, Snarfer, get up here quick, we have a big problem." Suddenlt the door behind the large chamber opens up to two more cat like humans and a small furry creature came running into the room.

"What is it Lynx-O, what was got you so fired up tonight." The blue skinned tiger like person asked with a fear in his voice.?"

"Yes what is this all about?" The other female cat person asked. She was wearing a black out fit that covered one of her shoulders that went all the way down towards her waist and then covered the top of hers legs. She had a big red symbol on her chest with the same logo as the top of the building.

"I have just intercepted a signal from the Black Pyramid to some one deep in space.I'm afraid we might have some trouble here on Third Earth."

"Can you make out anything from the transmission Lynx-O, we have to know if we are going to be in trouble again with that stupid mummy again."

"I can only make out a few words from the signal the rest appears to be masked from us."

"Thank goodness that your brail board and the reciever detected that transmission." Pumyra said with delight."

"Snarfer snarfer, should we awakin the others in the Cat's lair, I'm sure that uncle snarf and the others would like to be notified about this." The yound snarf said with concern.

"Under normal circumstances I would agree, but lets wait till morning. By that time the computer should have deciphered the rest of the signal by then."

"Ok Lynx-O, but you should get some rest as well."The white skinned tiger said. "We wouldn't want you too exhausted to continue your work in the morning."

"Ok ok ok." He said rather humorously. "I'll go to bed in an hour, just as soon as I am done with these last few computations for the computer to analyze."

"Ok then good night friend." With that the other three left to get some sleep leaving Lynx-o again in the large chamber alone.

" _I sure hope that what I have found won't cause us too much trouble for my fellow Thundercats. We already dealt with the Mutants and those Lunitacs from Plunder."_ He thought to himself. " _I just hope that whatever it is we can handle it"._ With that thought leaving his mind , the Thundercat left everything on automatic and went to sleep.

Morning came on Third Earth and the sun shining bright was a welcome sight to everybody who saw and felt it, unfortanlly the Thundercats inside the Tower Of Omens asn't in a good mode. The computers there have finished decoding the rest of the transmission with gave disgust in their faces.

"Snarfer, open a comm channel to Cat's Lair on the double. We have to inform Lion-O of this situation." Lynx-O said with worry.

"Channel open Lynx-O, go aheah." Snarfer said being pleased with himself.

"Tower of Omens to Cat's Lair come in Cat's Lair." Suddenly the screen opened to another and different control panel with three cat people two sitting and one standing.

"Panthro here Tower of Omens along with Tygra and Lion-O". The dark blued cat person said. He was wearing only a harnest with spikes at both ends going down both of his shoulders.

"It would appear that our old friend Mumm-Ra is at it again my friends. I intercepted this transmission some time last night. The computers finished decoding it a while ago. I'll play the whole message right now." As Lyn-xo played the entire message the other Thundercats couldn't believe their ears.

"IF what this message says is true then we might have a more worse problem then the Mutants and Lunatatics all put together." Their lord Lion-o said with long red hair.

"Unfortally we can't do anything yet until we know where these so called allies of Mumm-Ra's arrive." Lynx-O said with worry.

"If we boosted both the signal power from Cat's Lair and the Tower Of Omens, we just might be able to get a jump Mumm-Ra's new friends before anything bad can happin." The brown skinned tiger said with a smug look.

"That give as a general idea place to start looking when Mumm-Ra makes his move"

"Then lets do it then." The young lord said. "Lynx-o, Tygra, Panthro how long will it take to set up?"

"About a day if we push it. But I can't guarantie anything."

"Its ok Tyrga. With you Lynx-O and Panthro working I know we are in good hands."

"Thanks Lion-o, I sure hope it works though."

"We will just have to wait and see my friends." Lynx-o said before the screen went black.

"Well if were gonna do it." Panthro started to say.

" **THEN LETS DO IT!"** All of the Thundercats said at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile while plans were being made against them the Planeteers were enjoying a nice relaxing day at hope Island. The sun was high and bright and everyone was out playing a nice game of volleyball. It was the girls vs. the boys and the score is tied. Wheeler and Kwami on one side and Linka and Gi and the other with Ma-Ti being the referee.

"Hey there babe, this one's coming right at you." Wheeler said as he launched the ball towards her.

"Nyet wheeler, it is going to come straight back to you after I send it to Gi."

"Come on now Babe." The American started to say. "You know you can't keep your eyes away from this." He said while showing off his muscles.

"Can't you two just stop flurtin with each other while there is a game going on here." Gi said as she took Links's serve and sent it back to the boys side.

"Kwami my man, Lets win this game." Wheeler said to his African partner.

"Wheeler we will win this game if you and Linka could just pay attention for a moment longer" Kwami said as he is about to make contact with the ball.

Just before he made contact Gaia appeared to all of them with a troubled look on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt your game Planeteers. But have an Eco-emergency." With that she faded away leaving the other Planeteers to head for the Crystal Chamber.

As the entered the chamber they were worried about the emergency. Things were peaceful for a while so they didn't know what to expect.

"Gaia, whats the Eco-Emergency." Ma-Ti said with much concern on his face.

"I'm afraid the news is not good Planeteers." She waved her hand over Planet-vision and it showed Kwami's home Country in Africa with a giant pest problem. Millions of gallons of toxic waste getting ready to be dumped into rivers and streams, and right behind the barrels was Dr. Blight's lab in full bloom.

"Oh no." Kwamki said with disgust. "We must stop her right away. We cannot allow Blight to harm my homeland any more than she did."

"Easy there Kwami my man." Wheeler started to say. "We'll stop her before anything else happens. You've got my word on that." the American said with a proud look on his face.

As they started to head out towards the Geo-Cruiser, Gaia stopped them for a moment. "Planeteers, I want you to be extra careful on this mission. Something is not quite right here and I am worried."

"Da." Linka said in agreement. "I don't like this at all either. It could be a trap for us and we are just jogging right into it."

"That's running babe, and I agree. Kwami my man we better be on our guards for this one." After that they all nodded their heads in agreement and then resumed to head for the Geo-Cruiser.

Moments later they all climbed into the cruiser with Kwami and Gi at the Pilot and Co-Pilot seats while the rest sat down and prepared to liftoff. With that they set a course for Blight's lab in Africa and left.

* * *

Back at her lab Blight has happy to find out that her little scam was working better then she hoped it would. "Mal how is the hologram holding up of the toxic barrels?" She spoke with glee.

"Working better than expended, my dear doctor. Those Planet pests should be here any moment."

"Excellent, contact our friend and tell him to be ready right away. This is one trip those Eco-Brats won't soon forget. HAHAHA!"

"You sure about all of this Blight?" Duke Nukem said while Sly Sludge came out of hiding.

"Trust me my friends, once they are taken care of and we take care of our new partner's little problem, then we all come back home and destroy it with pollution without having to worry about any more Eco-Geeks ever again."

"Then lets get it over with." Sludge started to say." They are just about here."

"Quick you two hide and don't come out until their inside the lab." With that both Duke Nukem and Sludge both hid away again inside the lab.

* * *

The Geo-Cruiser landed a few miles from the lab to avoid all of Dr. Blight's scanners and they all climbed out onto the ground.

"Ma-Ti" Kwami started looking worried." Can you tell the other animals not to come any closer until we have checked out the area. I don't want them harmed in any way."

"Sure thing Kwami." with that Ma-ti raiser his hand above his head to use hi ring. "Heart" he said as waves of yellow energy went across the entire area. "Something is wrong Kwami. Those barrels , they are not really there."

"WHAT!?" All of the other Planeteers said with surprise.

"If those barrels are not real then what is going one around here?' Gi said with a confused look on her face.

"Only one way to fine out." Wheeler said while marching towards the lab door.

Kwami then grabbed his are to stop him." Hey whats the big idea my man?"

"Wheeler, I know you sometimes you like to move before you think, but just this one time can we please go with a little caution?" Kwami implored him.

"OK OK OK. We'll all go in and then take them by surprise."

"Just make sure you watch all of our backs, Yankee." Linka suggested.

"Babe I always watch your back with great pride." Wheeler responded while lifting his eyebrows at her.

Linka rolled her eyes at him and then all of the Planeteers went right through the door to the lab hopefully surprising Blight.

* * *

"Well well well, if it isn't my little guinea pigs . Ready for a a real experiment, my friends?" Blight said with delight.

"Not on this planet you sick demented woman." Gi said with fire in her eyes.

"So happy to hear you say that my little water nerd. Nukem, Sludge now seal the doors."

With that the lab doors all closed and both Nukem and Sludge came out of hiding.

"Well how about that, it's the gruesome twosome." Wheeler said joking around.

"I'm gonna blast you for that remake pyro punk." Nukem said angry.

"Nukem stand down right now." Blight said with pride . "Mal signal our friend right now"

After that command the entire building started to glow red and black as if some strange power was making the entire building vanish. … After a brief moment the lab returned to its normal color but with one difference, the entire lab was on battery power.

"Mal sweety, would you please open the lab doors so that the Planeteers may leave the building."

"Right away Dr. Blight." After that all of the doors to the lab opened up to reveal a blackish sky with lighting in the distance.

* * *

The Planeteers not knowing what was happening all exited the lab to find themselves and their Eco-Villains standing right in front of the Black Pyramid in the Desert of Sinking Sands. All of a sudden the image of a creature covered in bandages and covered in a blood red hood and cloak appeared before the group.

"HAHAHA I see you have brought me some new playthings my dear Blight."

" _Psst, Ma-Ti, can you sense anything from this thing here?"_ Wheller sent a thought message to his small South American friend..

" _I will try."_ He responded. " _Heart."_ With that command he should be getting something from the creature, but he has gotten nothing.

"HEHEHEHE. So my friend you tried to read my thoughts huh."

"Guys this creature isn't human at all, all I am getting is evil and darkness."

"Your friend is quite correct. I am evil and darkness and now to complete my part of the bargain I have struck with you friend Blight over there." All of the Planeteers heads quickly turned around to face Blight.

"What ever you do to us we will stop you Blight." Linka said with pride.

"My dear little fool." The creature said and then all of their heads turned once again towards their host." I am going to send you all into the baddest places on this platet so that you will be destroyed in no time. Oh by the way, your rings I'll be stopping their powers right now. "With that the image fired 5 purple beams and it hit all of their rings.

"That's it you over grown mummy exhibit, I'm burning those bandages right off. Fire!" As Wheeler shouted the command nothing happened.

"My ring it won't work."

"Of course not, none of your rings will work, I have disabled them forever. HEHEHEHEHE" The creature said with pride in his handy work.

"Just one question though, I really need to know, who are you?" Nukem said with great shock, that this mummy was able to do what he couldn't do with his own powers.

" **I AM MUMM-RA THE EVER LIVING!"** He shouted. "Now to get rid of you Planeteers." With that he waved both his arms at the Planeteers and they all vanished."

"Where did they all go?" Blight asked with a happy grin

"To the most dangerous place on this planet my dear. Now to fulfill your part of the bargain. Destroy the Thundercats. NOW GO!" With that the image vanished.

"OK Blight now what do we do?" Sludge said with concern.

"You heard him destroy the Thundercats. Whoever they are."

"But how will we find them we have no transportation around here"

"Not exactly my dear Sludge I've brought along a few pollution vehicles to help us out."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go kill Thundercats."

With that they all grabbed the vehicles and started to look for the Thundercats.


	3. Chapter 3 Hook Mountain

The modifications that the Thundercats made to their scanning equipment were finished just in time to see what has happened near Mumm-Ra's Black Pyramid. The five strangers were zapped my Mumm-Ra and then teleported away without a trace. This made the Thundercats at both the Tower and at the Lair very worried.

"Lynx-O can you lock on to their signals?" Lino-O stated from the control room in Cat's Lair. " We have to find them they won't last long on our planet without help."

"I'm doing the best that I can Lion-O." Lynx-O started pushing buttons on his brail board to try and locate them. Suddenly the brail board and Lynx-O have found something. "I've found two of them." He said with a little panic in his voice.

"Where are they Lynx-O?" Bengali asked with concern.

"They are both at the top of Hook Mountain. A few miles from the Snowman's ice castle." Lynx-O said with shock. "We have to get to them and fast. They won't last long in that freezing cold. The temperature is already 15 degrees. We must hurry."

"Pumyra, Bengali, take the Thunderstrike and get to Hook Mountain right away they don't have much time."

"Right Lynx-O, we are on our way."

"Good, Snarfer and I will continue to monitor to locate the other signals as soon as possible." With that Lynx-O started to push buttons again while the other two headed down to that hanger to board the Thunderstrike.

The Thunderstrike was a cat like plane with three cockpits so that up to three or more Thundercats could fly at once. The main cockpit also had a brail board and two laser cannons in the front. The other two were smaller put was able to detach in order to give more firepower as well more then one target. Once the Thunderstrike left the hangar they set a course for the top of Hook Mountain, hopint to get there in time.

* * *

Hook Mountain, the most dangerous and deadliest place of all on Third Earth. It's snow covered fields and extreme cold temperatures make it a hazzard to anyone who is not prepared to traverse it. At that moment two of the Planeteers materialized right on the top of the mountain just a few miles form the Snowman's Ice Castle.

"Linka, are you alright?" Wheeler said with concern as both he and Linka examined their new location with worry.

"I'll be fine Yankee." Likna said as she and Wheeler started to react to the cold weather.

Wheeler, being concerned for his fellow Planeteer took off his brown vest and put it on Linka, leaving only his Planeteer t-shirt on.

"Are you crazy Yankee, I don't need your help. I will be just fine." Linka said right after Wheeler put his vest on her. "I'm Russan remember. I can survive in cold weather.

"Linka don't be so darn stubborn." Wheeler said getting angry. "Look we are not in Russia and you are wearing shorts. I'm wearing long jeans so the cold won't effect me as much. We have to rely on each other more then ever before if we are to survive, so let me help you."

Linka lowered her head down and just replied "Da. You are right Yankee. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Linka, besides this might be good for us. If you need to stay warm we could always share body heat." Wheeler said in a joking mood and with a grin on his face.

"Bosha moi, Wheeler." she replied. "This is no time for jokes. This is serious."

"I know and I'm sorry babe."

"Nyet, do be sorry, I know you are only trying to help the both of us in this situation. Come on, lets get going."

"What ever you say Babe. I'm right with you.

As they started to walk through the snow the freezing temperatures was starting to effect the both of them as Linka lost her balance and fell into the snow.

"LINKA NO!" Wheeler yelled as he knelled down beside her. "What happened, are you alright Rooskie Tooskie?"

"Nyet, my legs, I can't move them. They are getting frozen."

After she started to see and feel her legs. Wheeler also noticed her legs and touched them to fell that they were getting colder and also getting more and more num. After he noticed how bad her legs were, he scooped her up into his arms and started to carry her.

"Yankee, are you out of your mind, what are you doing?!" She said in a state of shock not being prepared for Wheeler's actions.

"Look babe, we don't have any time to waste. I'm not gonna leave you here to freeze to death and you can't walk anymore. So just for once let me help you with no arguments, OK?"

Linka had no choice but to agree with Wheeler. Linka always knew that Wheeler cared for her a great deal but she didn't know how much until now. They walked almost 2 miles when they saw something in the distance of the snow.

* * *

"L..L..Linka, do you see that?" Wheeler said as they both saw what appears to be a castle in the distance made completely out of ice. "Linka?" Wheeler then looked at her face and saw that she has passed from the cold. "NO LINKA! Don't' you dare die on me here like this." Wheeler stopped trying to awaken his friend. "I love you Linka don't you dare leave me, I've loved you from the first moment I saw you on Hope Island and I am not gonna loose you now."

Wheeler leaned his head over her own and gave her a passionate kiss hoping to try and revive her. After a few moments Linka opened her eyes she was still in there but who knows for how much longer.

"W..W..Wheeler, did you just kiss and said you loved me?" After that she passed out again.

"Hold on babe just a little longer, please hold on." Wheeler said as they both reached the Ice Castle.

* * *

The Ice Castle was made completely of solid ice with the sunlight beaming off of it like solid crystals. It's rook type walls allowed intruder to what to expect if they ever tried to invade the castle walls. As the two reached the castle, the giant ice drawbridge started to open right in front of the both of them and them came down in an instant. With that Wheeler lost his grip on Linka as they both fell into the snow.

Wheeler came over to Linka to see if she was alright, she was getting colder by the second and her skin is just about of heat. "Linka don't you dare die on me, I need you to keep fighting to stay with me." Wheeler starting to beg to Linka.

"S…s…s…so cold having trouble staying awake." Linka barely able to make a complete sentence.

"Come on babe, keep fighting. I need you."

While Wheeler was paying attention to Linka, neither of them noticed a figure coming out across the ice bridge traveling on a giant white cat. Then man was dressed in a light blue and white parka designed to handle most frozen conditions on Hook mountain. He was also wearing a metal face plate from an old suit of armor. He was carrying a lance and shield made of solid ice. His giant cat was gray with white fur with orange cat eyes. The fur from this cat was designed to handle all sort of weather conditions.

They moved towards the pair UN-noticed until he started to speak." Who are you? What are you dong on my mountain?" The man said with anger in his voice.

"Look pal…" Wheeler said as he turned around to see the man on his cat."We need some help here my girlfriend and I won't survive much longer here unless-" Wheeler was about to continue until hes was cut off.

"SILENCE!" He yelled, his anger becoming more and more apparent. "Those who trespass on Hook Mountain must pay a price or die where they stand.

" **Pay a price or die?** " Wheeler started to respond while his anger was helping him to keep warm. " **Look buddy it wasn't our idea to come here in the first place. Your mountain is already killing us**." Wheeler's anger was beginning to boil. " **If that stupid mummy didn't zap our rings and sent us here I would burn your -** " At that moment he was cut off again.

" **SILENCE!"** The snowman said again with more fury this time. " You said a mummy send you up here?"

"Yea a mummy covered in bandages and wearing a blood red hood and cloak."

At that moment the Snowman got of of his friend and looked at the pair." She won't survive much longer without warm clothes." He said has he put his hand on Linka's face. "Snowmeow, quickly, go into the castle and bring back some warm clothes we have to help them." After that command the cat ran right into the Castle and moments later returned with a bunch of warm clothes for his new friends.

Wheeler gladly accepted the warm clothes while helping Linka put the warm clothes over her almost frozen body. "Will she make it?" He asked in concern. He was truly in love with Linka even though she would never admit it in public.

The Snowman looked at her again with relief . "She will be just fine after a few minutes." The snowman removed his helmet to show the face a bear like person with black and gray hair. "Now that you both are out of danger, maybe you can explain what you are doing on my mountain." While hearing that question, Linka started to open her eyes just as the cat was licking her face.

"Boza moi." she stated while the two men started to laugh. "That is not funny Yankee." She spoke as Wheeler helped her up and she give him a light punch in his shoulder. "Now where are we?"

"As I was saying before, can you explain your presence on my mountain?" The Snowman stated as Wheeler and Linka explained everything to him. " I see very interesting, oh forgive my manners. My name in Snowman and my friend here is Snowmeow." He gestured to himself and his furry friend.

"Wheeler"

"Linka" They responded in kind.

"It is a pleasure to met the both of you. Welcome to Hook Mountain." The two Planeteers started to shake the Snowman's hand when the roar of the Thunderstrike's engine scared both of the Planeteers. Then the plane came in for a landing causing the two to fall down while the Snowman started to laugh.

"I don't know what is so funny here pal." Wheeler responded while he helped Linka get back up.

"Da. That thing almost killed us." she retorted.

"Calm down my friends." The Snowman said. "They are also friends of mine." The Snowman stated as the vehicle landed right in front of the group.

* * *

The Thunderstrike landed with no problem in snowy top of Hook Mountain. The main cockpit opened to reveal two cat like people at the controls. Wheeler and Linka were almost thrown back from the sight and shock. Then the two cat people walked over to the rest of the group.

"Welcome my Thundercat friends." The Snowman said as Wheeler and Linka were still in a little shock.

"Nice to see you again Snowman." Pumyra stated looking over at Snowman's guests. "Are they alright, they don't look so good."

Snowman looked over at the Planeteers. "Come here my friends, it is OK. These are my friends, The Thundercats. Bengali, Pumyra meet Wheeler and Linka." The snowman said as the Two Planeteers walked towards them.

"Nice to meet you." Bengali said as he extended his hand towards the Planeteers.

"Ah hi there." Wheeler said as he accepted the hand shake.

"Could you excuse as for a moment?" Linka asked while she grabbed Wheeler by his arm walked off a little.

"Is everything alright babe?" Wheeler asked worried about her.

"Nyet, everything is not alright Yankee." She responded with almost panic in her voice. "We started this day taking care of an Eco-Emergency that turned out to be faked, then teleported to this strange world, almost freezing to death on this mountain peak and talking to a giant bear and cat people. Boza moi, I can't take much more of this." Linka stated with panic in her voice.

"Calm down Linka, just calm down." Wheeler said as he gave her a hug to calm her down. "Linka I feel the same way, I'm scared as well. But we have to be brave in order to find the others. And the first step is to make new friends here who seem to know the terrain better than we do. We have to stick together to survive." With that he wiped a tear from Linka's eye. "Better now?"

"Da, thanks Yankee. Lets get back to the others."

"Wait uh, Linka?"

"Yes Yankee?"

"Do you remember what I said before all of this crazy stuff happened to us?"

"You mean about how I was your girlfriend and that you love me?"

" _Great now I'm dead"_ He thought to himself just as Linka came by and gave him a kiss on his lips.

She moved away after that and started to speak. "Da, I remember, but lets get out of here first and then we can discuss it some more later." She stated as she noticed that the rest of the group were looking at both of them.

"Deal babe, now lets go make some new friends." Wheeler said as he looped his arm through Linka's and the two of them went back to the others.

* * *

"Is everything all right with you too?" Pumyra asked while the others wondered.

"Da, sorry about that." Linka responded.

"Don't worry, we had that same response when we first our new friends as well." Bengali spoke to lighten the mode."Now then, my name is Bengali and this is Pumyra." He gestured. "We are the Thundercats, and yourselves?"

"I'm Wheeler and this is Linka, were Planeteers." Wheeler said in kind.

"What are Planeteers?" Pumyra spoke in a question. "We've never heard of you before."

"We are not from here." Linka responded. "I will try to explain how we got here." With that Linka explained how they were chosen Gaia the Spirit of the Earth, Hope Island, their rings, and what happened when they arrived.

"That's incredible." Bengali replied with shock. "If your rings do control the power of nature and if Mumm-Ra did do something to disable them then we have to help you find the rest of you friends right away." Bengali then turner around. "Come with us, we will take you to Cat's Lair and perhaps we can also take at look at your rings to see what could be done to repair them."

Linka and Wheeler looked at each other wondering what to do then looked and Snowman as he nodded his head telling them that everything would be alright. With that the two Thundercats went back into the Thunderstrike and waited for their new friends.

* * *

Linka and wheeler both turned around and look at Snowman and Snowmeow and walked towards them.

"Thanks for helping us Snowman, sorry about getting angry at you from before." Wheeler said trying apologize for his actions earlier.

"No need to be sorry my friend we both were a little angry at other." With that snowman extended his hand and Wheeler accepted it. "Take care of yourselves, Third Earth is very dangerous."

"Da. We will." Linka said as she gave Snowman a big hug and a kiss on the cheek for saving her life. "Thanks again for your help as well Snowmeow." Linka said as she kneeled down to pet the cat and give a kiss on his head.

After that the two Planeteers boarded the Thunderstrike before the main cockpit closed as the Thundercats were starting to liftoff from in front of Snhowman and Snowmeow. The Planeteers starting waving goodbye to their new friends. The ship then took off and back down to the Cat's Lair unaware that trouble was happening very fast.


	4. Chapter 4 Nukem and the Berblis

At the end of the lush and beautiful green forest carved into a mountain rockside stood the Thundercat's home base, Cat's Lair. The whole building was made or marble and stone, the Thundercat's symbol was in the center of the statue while outside was two giant claws each covering tow hangers the they use to store their vehicles. Inside the command center Lion-O, Tygra and Panthro were wondering if the Thunderstrike's mission was a success and if they made it in time.

"Panthro, anything from the Thunderstrike?" Lion-O said with worry.

"Not yet." Panthro replied.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Lion-O." Tygra stated "Bengali and Pumyra should make there in plenty of time ."

Just then the Sword of Omens started to change color and come to life.

"Lion-O the Sword of Omens." Panthro said with shock.

Lion-o grabbed the sword out of its holster and brought it to his face." Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight." Lion-O stated and the two bars started to curl and he looked into the sword. What he saw was terrible, the entire Berbil fields were under attack. "Tygra punch up the Berbil fields right away.

"You go it." Tygra said as the images was not good. "My god what Is happening to those fields. It looks like their dying." Tygra said in shock. We have to get there and try to save those fields.

Just then Cheetara along with the Thunderkittens entered the control room. "Lion-O, I sensed that something is not quite right over by the Berbil fields." She stated with worry.

"I know Cheetara, the sword thust showed me and Panthro just confirmed it. We are about to head out to try and save the fields."

"Can the both of us come along as well?" Wilykit wondered..

"Not this time, I need the two of you and Cheetara to man the controls just in case Lynx-O is able to lock on to the other signals."

"Ok Lion-O. If you say so." Wilykit's personality just did a 360.

"Next time I promise both of you." He leaned over." Deal?"

"Deal. Thanks Lion-O" She personality went back to normal.

" **Well if were gonna do then, lets do it".** Panthro said with pride in his voice as the three Thundercats left the command center and headed down towards the Hangar.

* * *

Inside the Cat's Lair Right metal conceals the Thundertank, the Thundercats only ground unit. It is made of equipment that was salavged from their space craft when they crashed landed a few years ago. The front has a cat's mean face along side two gigant claws that also conceal to laser pistols. As The back starts to open to load the Thundercats in, it also cover the main 3 barrel laser cannon. A handy weapon when dealing mutant problems. As they entered the tank Panthro started the system check and opened the right claw so that the tank can start heading for the Berbil fields before it is too late.

As the Thundertank came closer to its destination the three Thundercats looked on with disgust as what they saw was more horrible then when they first saw on the monitors.

"How could it have gotten this worse?" Lion-O stated, seeing just about all of the Berbil's fields destroyed and reduced to nothing. "It wasn't like this on the screens."

"I agree, and look at these readings." Tygra said while looking at a radiation counter on the control panel. "These readings are almost to toxic for us to breath. We have to stop this before anything else goes wrong."

"When I find this person I am gonna to-"

Just then a strange 4 wheeled vehicle with yellow stripes and a strange yellow bricked person came out of nowhere and rammed right into the Thundertank causing it to flip around a few times before landing right-side up again.

"I think we just found the cause for this destruction Panthro." Lion-O said as the vehicle was coming around for another attack.

"That's what he thinks." With that Panthro flicked a few switches and the two cat claws raised to reveal two laser blasters. "Lets see how he handles this little surprise."

Then two laser beams shot from the tank and hit the rubber tires causing the truck to stop its attack.

Just then the strange yellow bricked person emerged from the cabin and was looking very mad. "Do you know what you have just done to my new Nuke moblie, it wasn't even paid for yet." Nukem said very angry. "I'm gonna destroy you for that Thundercats!" After that Nukem raised his hands and shot beams of radiation at the Thundertank.

"Whoa, hang on guys." Panthro said while just avoiding the beams. "That was a close one, everyone alright?"

"Just fine Panthro." Lion-O stated while the tank just missed the beams.

"Look as those needles. They are going crazy." Tygra noticed as the needles were going up and down. "I think we found our cause for trouble around here." Just then another volly of beams struck the tank and caused a big hole to appear in the back section near the main weapon.

"Everyone abadon tank!" Panthro shouted as all of the Thundercats climbed out of the tank and faced their shooter. Then another wave hit the Tank damaging it even more.

"Who are you intruder, and why are you attacking us?!" The Lord of the Thundercats shouted.

"I am Duke Nukem" The man responded. "And I am here to destroy you for Mumm-Ra"

"MUMM-RA?" Lion-O was surprised, that anyone with this much radiation would work for Mumm-Ra. "I don't think so pal….. HO!" As Lion-O spoke he grabbed a small blade from his left wrist and the blade then grew into a mighty sword.

"Is that supposed to scare me. You'll have to do better than that Thundercat." Nukem said as he fired another volly at Lion-O and the sword.

Nukem wasn't prepared for his reaction as the sword bounced back the beams of radiation and struck himself in the chest.

"Now I'm mad try some inferred-heat." He shouted as he sent different beams at the Thundercats.

The Thundercats all avoided the barrage thanks to their cat-like reflexes but they know they can't keep this up for long.

"Lion-O we can't hold out forever we need some help. Tygra stated. Do you think the other might be heading back by now?

"I sure hope so Tygra, or we will be in big trouble." With that the sword went back into its short from and Lion-O stood up in front of the Thundercats.

"Are you gonna make this easy for me to destroy you? HAHAHA!"

"Not this time pal." Lion-O said as he took the sword and put it right in front of his face. At that moment the edges of the sword started to change shape into curl bars while the center of the sword started to glow red and white. "THUNDER, THUNDER, THUNDER, THUNDERCATS…HO!" With that the sword grew back into its long form and the cat's eye symbol changes into the insignia of the Thundercats. Then a beam came out of the sword went into the sky and made a giant roar.

* * *

Back in the Thunderstrike the other Thundercats were almost within range from their little adventure at Hook Mountain when everybody saw the signal.

"What's that in the distance Yankee?" Linka said with wonder. I"ve never seen anything like that before.

"I don't know babe. I"ve never seen anything like that either."

"Lion-O's in trouble, hang on you two." Pumyra said as both her and Bengali's eyes glowed orange and their symbols glowed red. "That beam is coming from the Berbil fields. Changing course for the Berbil fields. Maxium Thundrillium output."

With that the Thunderstrike moved faster then before, trying to get to the source of the signal before its to late.

"You think that is going to save you Thundercat, you are so wrong on so many levels. HAHAHA. Take this." Nukem said as he fired another volley.

"Not this time pal, HO!." Lion-O shouted as a beam of white light came from the sword and intercepted Nukem's radiation blast.

The two beams were in a stand off and Nukem couldn't believe it. He had never faced an opponent that would stop his attack never mind cause his beam to be put in its place.

"I'm not giving up yet, Thundercat." Nukem said as he moved out of the beams path and was getting ready to fire again.

Just then the engine sound of the Thunderstrike showed up and completely distracted Nukem for a moment. When he recovered, he saw the vehicle land and the main cockpit open to reveal two more Thundercats and two Planeteers.

"Impossible, how did you survive Planet Pests. I was told that you would not make it out alive!" Nukem shouted when he saw that Wheeler and Linka were in the Thunderstrike looking much better.

"Sorry to disappoint you Duke, but here is a little going away present for you. FIRE!" Wheeler shouted as he fired the Thunderstrike's main weapon at Nukem, hitting his chest hard with a powerful blue laser and sending him miles away before he disappeared before their very eyes.

"Good shot Yankee." Linka complemented while the other two nodded in agreement. "Lets see if your friends are ok. Nukem's radiation could be very deadly." Linka stated as all four of them exited the craft and met up with the others.

* * *

"By Jaga, that was nice timing you two." Lion-O stated as the sword returned to its normal size. "So these must be the ones who Mumm-Ra tried to get rid of huh."

"Yes Lion-O." Pumyra stated. "They call themselves the Planeteers, this is Linka and Wheeler. She said as they shook hands with the other Thundercats.

"Welcome to Third Earth. I'm sorry about Mumm-Ra. We are always having to deal with him and his evil plans to attack us.

"But it looks like this mummy's new friends are more then we bargained for." Panthro said joining the conversation. Look what that guy did to my Thundertank."

"Don't worry Panthro. With some repairs we can get it back in shape in no time." Tygra said. "Besides we have bigger problems right now. We are still having problems location the other three signals."

"Three signals, you mean you didn't find the other Planeteers yet?" Linka said with worry as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Easy there babe, take it easy. We'll find them." Wheeler said as he gave Linka a hug to help her calm down.

"Bengali, how is Lynx-O doing with the search?" Lion-O asked trying to help cheer up their new friends.

"I'll call him right now and find out Lion-O" Bengali said as we went back into the Thunderstrike and grabbed the portable communicator. Thunderstrike to Tower of Omens, Lynx-O do you read me?" Just then the radio started to come to life with Lynx-O's voice on the other end.

"Tower of Omens here Thunderstrike, did you get to Hook Mountain in time?"

"Yes Lynx-O, we made it and the Snowman also helped to keep our new friends warm till we got there."

"I am so very relieved to hear that." He paused for a moment before he continued. "The scanners just located another signal." He then continued. "It appears to be coming from the beach near the Berserkers' Pirate ship.

"Hammerhand and his crew, I've thought we've seen the last of them." Panthro stated while punching his left fist into his right hand. "The Thundertank is in no condition to make the journey.

"Panthro, radio the Cat's Lair and have Cheetara take the Thunderclaw down to the beach to rescue the Planeteer. In the mean time the rest of us will try to clean up this mess and then get help from the Berbil Village to get the tank working again."

"You got it Lion-O." With that Panthro radioed the Cat's Lair from what was left of the Thundertank's radio so that Cheetara can head down to the beach in the Thunderclaw.

"Now while we start to clean up this mess and try to help repair the damage here can you two tell us a little bit about yourselves?" Lion-O questioned his new friends while they started to work together.

"Linka and myself are Planeteers, we were given the power of nature to save our world from pollution and hate." Wheeler explained what has happed to them. About how Gaia first summoned them to Hope Island, their rings and the moments that lead them up to this moment on Third Earth.

"I'm sorry for all that you have been through my friends." Tygra stated helping to clean up the barrels without spilling anything on the ground.

"Be careful, we will all need to be inoculated with medicine to prevent radiation sickness." Linka said worrying about their new friends. They have never dealt with this much radiation and nobody need to get sick and die.

"Don't worry Linka." Tygra putting a hand on her shoulder. "We have plenty of medicine in all of our vehicles and in both the Cat's Lair and the Tower of Omens."

"Bosha moi." Linka said with relief.

"Bosha moi?" Tygra said looking confused.

"Its her way of saying thank God or any other reasons." Wheeler said with a little humor there.

"This is not the time or place for that now Yankee." She replied with a short smile and giggle.

* * *

Soon after that, everybody to laugh a little to make the time go by faster. It didn't take them long to finish cleaning up the damage to the Berbil Fields. But by then some of the Berbils came down to the fields to start their afternoon harvest. The Berbils were not happy with what they have seen.

Ro-ber-bill along with Ro-ber-bell and other Berbils almost started to show pain in their voices, even though the small robot like animals would never show it. But they were sad that most of the fields were destroyed and might never be able to recover from their loss.

"Oh my Thundercats?" Ro-ber-bill started to say. "What has happened to our fields and your tank?"

"Ro-ber-bill, Ro-ber-Bell I'm sorry that we couldn't get here any sooner to save most of your crops. Lion-O said with deep regret in his voice.

"Do you know why our fields were being destroyed Thundercats?" The little robotic bear asked with great sorrow in his voice.

"I'm so sorry to say that this is all our fault." Linka moved towards the little robot bear and then got on her knees right in front of him. "Your fields were destroyed because of us. Our enemy did this to your fields to try and kill your friends." Linka explained as the Thundercats came up behind her and nodded their heads confirming everything.

"Ro-ber-Bill these are our new friends the Planeteers, Wheeler and Linka." Lion-O said as he introduced the two of them. "Wheeler, Linka meet the Ro-Ber Berbils from the planet Robear.

Linka just couldn't contain herself for much longer and almost started to cry. Just then Wheeler came over knelt down beside her and gave her a hug for comfort. "We are both sorry for what has happened here today." He said with sadness in his voice towards their newest friends.

"It is alright Planeteers." Ro-ber-bill started to respond. You helped to save our fields and to clean up the damage done to our crops. We are very happy for your help with everything."

"Ro-ber-bill, can you help us repair the damage to the Thundertank?" Panthro asked with kindness.

"Of course. We will get started right away." Ro-ber-bill guested to his fellow Berbils. And they all started to assist the Thundercats working on the Tank.

"Once the repairs are completed, we can head back to Cat's Lair so that we can help the both of you find and re-unite you with your friends." Lion-O said as he helped Linka back to her feet. "Once there I would like for both of you to stay with us as our guests until we've found them and figure a way to send you back home."

"Thanks Lion-O, that is one deal we gladly except." Wheeler said as he stood up and shook Lion-O's hand.

It took them a half-hour to finish the repairs and Lion-O, Tygra and Panthro got back into the Thundertank while the rest climbed back in to the Thunderstrike, and followed them back to Cat's Lair.

* * *

When they arrived the Planeteers saw a great white marbal of the Giant cat with a huge black head with it's mouth opened and red glowing eyes that could see great distinances. In the middle of the statue was the same insignia that everyone else was wearing so the Planeteers knew they were safe. As the Plane and the Tank crossed the bridge to the lair they were greeted by Snarf, Wilykat and Wilykit.

"Hey there Lion-O, welcome back." Wilykat said while looking at the damage to the Thundertank and seeing the strange new visitors that have just arrived with the Thunderstrike.

"Hello there Thunderkittens." Lion-O responded back to them. "I need you to prepare some guest rooms for our friends here and three more for when we find and locate the others." Lion-O said as Wheeler and Linka approached them. "Wilykat, Wilykit meet Wheeler and Linka the Planeteers.

"No problem Lion-O, leave it to us. It is nice to meet the both of you." Wilykit said as she and her brother left up the stairs and into the lair. Wilykat and Wilykit are the youngest of the Thundercats both brother and sister, and at sometimes a bit of troublemakers in their own way. Wilykat's hair is parted in the middle with black strands on both sides while his hair color is light brown with a little white, and wearing a light and dark brown uniform that goes down to his shorts.

Wilykit's outfit is a small purple uniform that goes down to her shorts while part of her right shoulder is exposed. Her hair is almost as long as Lion-O's but a little shorted in regards. Their weapons are both little capsules that can be used to battle their enemies with a little style but they also use their rope lassos to move around when the have to go very fast.

As Wheeler and Linka followed the two Thundekittens into the lair and into their guest rooms. Bengali came over with bad news. "Lion-O I've just got a call from Cheetara she needs help trying to rescue the Planeteer. She is out numbered and can't land."

"All right then, Tygra you Bengali, and Pumyra take the Thunderstrike and help Cheetara. The rest of us will try to calm our guests down while we track the remaining two signals."

"You got it Lion-O." Pumyra said as they all boared the aircraft and took off for their battle with Hammerhand and his Berserkers.


	5. Chapter 5 Unicorns and Beserkers

The beach was hot from the shining sun high above the sky. The waves that came in are used to cool most of the animals and people who enjoy swimming in it but for one person it was not so good. The young Planeteer after being teleported by Mumm-Ra found herself on the beach but only for a brief moment as she passed out after arriving in one piece. Not knowing how long she was ther the young Asian girl with short black hair was awoken up a strange sight and sounds.

"Ow my aching head." Gi said after passing out a while ago. "I wonder where I am and to back to the others. What the-" she started to say in shock.

After her eyes started to clear up and focus she spotted what to her can't be real. She saw a whole herd of Unicorns heading towards the beach's water. Gi still a little shook up, striated herself up and started to follow them to the water. After a moment one of the Unicorns turned around and startled the young Planeteer. She had no idea what to do so she just stood there in wonder.

The Unicorn noticed something shining from her hand and moved closed to examine it. The animal came close enough to Gi so that it could sense whether she was a friend or enemy. After a brief moment the Unicorn lowered his head allowing Gi to put her hand on his head knowing that she wasn't a threat.

Moments later two people came walking out of the forest heading for Gi and the Unicorn. She was so distracted by the animal that she didn't notice anything until they were almost right on top of her.

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing to our Unicorn there?" The elderly woman stated almost making Gi jump out of her skin.

Quickly but not so fast to scare the animal she turned around to meet the strangers. There were both old probability in their late 60's or 70's both wearing white robes that cover their entire bodies, and both have a star in the center of their faces.

"I say again you are you?" This time the elderly man asked the question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything wrong." Gi said trying to apologize to both of them. "My name is Gi and I just appeared here." She stated hoping they would believe her.

The unicorn keepers looked at each then at their Unicorn right next to Gi. The Unicorn's head went up and down to tell the two keepers that this was not a threat. Then the two keepers nodded their heads and brought back their attention towards Gi.

"You said your name is Gi, is That correct." The female keeper asked.

"Yes mamm. My name is Gi." She said but still feeling a little scared.

"There is no need to worry young lady." The keeper said trying to calm her down. "Our friend here sensed that you are not a threat to any of the Unicorns here." The keeper said while she gestured to the Unicorn.

The Unicorn in kind moved its head up and down Gi's face and neck making her laugh. "OK ok ok. That's enough, you can stop that." Gi spoke while trying to stop laughing.

"Our friend likes you, you must have a good heart" The elder male keeper stated.

"Yes I do, I care about all animals." She started to reply. "But to he honest, I'd thought I would never see or touch a real Unicorn in my whole life."

"And why is that my dear?"

"Cause where I am from, they don't exist at all except in fairytales."

The two Unicorn Keepers were completely caught off guard after what the Planeteer said.. "Then where are you from if I might ask?"

"It is hard to explain but I will try." With that Gi explained everything that has happened to her and how she got here.

"That is quite a story my dear, I'm so sorry about what happened to you and your friends." The woman keeper said.

"Thanks but I need to go and find my friends right away they must we worried sick about me by now." Gi spoke as another voice much more darker and evil come out over the horizon.

" **YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE PRETTY YOUNG LAS! MATTIES GRAB HER."** The voice said as three more people came right behind him .

"Quickly get the unicorns to safety!" Gi shouted. "I'll hold them off." With that she started to run at the four figures but stopped short as soon as she got a good look at them.

One of the four had a giant shield in one hand and a mace in another, and his helmet had a devil horn on one side and half a horn on the other. The next one had a giant wheel in the center of body while his helmet look like some sort of bullet getting ready to fire. The third man was bigger and more muscular with more muscles than what Gi could only see in bodybuilding magazines. The final man was older than the rest but he was tougher also. His entire right arm was metal and much bigger then his left arm. His helmet had two devil horns, one yellow and one red.

"I've got her Hammerhand don't worry." Ram-Bam said as he started to roll on his main wheel straight towards Gi. She avoided him with no problem as Ram-Ram ran right into a tree.

"You Idot Ram-Bam. Top-Spinner, Cruncher, get her." Hammerhand said as his other two shipmates raced over towards Gi.

" _Man I sure wished that my ring would work."_ Gi thought to herself as both of them came right her. She Dodged Cruncher by ducking under him as he tried to grab her, then Top Spinner started to spin at lighting speed and just about nailed her but she ducked at the last minute and he ran into Cruncher instead.

"Morons, do I have to do everything myself?!" Hammerhand said as we went after Gi. His metal hand was tough but little slow, as he tried to make contact with her she ducked and rolled out of the way. Missing her, his hand slammed right into the sand causing some of the sand to come off the beach and right into Gi's eyes.

With the sand in her eyes, Gi was temporally blinded. But before she could recover her sight, she felt a slight pain behind her neck and passed out.

Crusher was able to get behind the young Planeteer and strike her down with enough force not to cause any lasting damages. With that done the Berserkers loaded Gi into their small boat and laid in a coure for the Jolly Rancher out at see.

* * *

Back at the Cat's Lair, Cheetara and the Thunderkittens were watching the monitors when they got a call from Panthro and the Thundercats.

"Cat's Lair here go ahead Panthro" Cheetara stated.

"We just received another message from Lynx-O another signal was just detected down by the beach, near Hammerhand's camp." Panthro relayed. "The Thundertank is under reapir, Lion-O wants you to take the Thunderclaw out and try to rescue the Planeteer and fast. Hammerhand is anything but nice.

"Got it Panthro. I'm on my way" Cheetara signaled.

"Wilykit, Wilykat look after things until I get back." She spoke to the two Thunderkittens.

"Are you sure you will be fine in the Thunderclaw Cheetara?" Wilykat said with concern.

"I'll be fine, if not I'll radio for backup." With that she turned around and started to leave the control room for the Hangar.

Down in the other hangar the Thunderclaw and the Hovercat were waiting to be used. The Thunderclaw has two wings that can be used to grab anything from underneath its belly. The hovercat is a giant fanbassed vehicle capable or traveling over rough terrain or above the seas. As Cheetara entered the Hangar she climbed into the Thunderclaw as the Left Metal claw of the Cat's Lair opened. She then finished her pre-flight checks and set a course for the beach to try and rescue the Planeteer.

* * *

Gi woke up but with a splitting headache. She was tied to the main mast of the pirate ship while Hammerhand and his crew were all in front of her smiling with delight.

"HEHEHEHEHE. And how are you feeling right now my dear?" Hammerhand spoke with profoundness in his voice.

"Let me go and I'll show you how I am feeling buster." Gi said trying to think of what Wheeler would say if he was in this situation.

"HAHA HEHE. You're funny you little minx. You have had the honored of being captured by the finest group of pirates. Hammerhand said as he started to introduce his crew. "This Top -Spinner, Ram-Bam, Cruncher, and I'm Hammerhand." He said as he gestured to his motley crew.

"I'm not impressed." Gi stated. "I know better looking people in the circus, and those are just the clowns."

That remark got Hammerhand really angry. " **CLOWNS, YOU THINK ME AND MY PIRATES ARE CLOWNS!."** Now he was really getting mad.

"If the shoe fits." Gi stated then stuck her tongue out for a moment.

" **THAT'S IT MI SWEETIE, I'M GONNA POUND YOU UNDER MY FIST UNTIL YOUR BLACK AND BLUE!"** Hammerhand was about to make good on his threat until his crew spotted something in the distance.

"Captain Captain, incoming aircraft approaching." Cruncher spoken while trying to identify the aircraft. A moment later he identified it. "Captain it's the Thundercats, they must be here for the girl.

"All hands prepare for battle and ready the main mast weapons. Blast that cat out of the skies.!" He commanded his crew.

"EYE AYA SIR" They all said together getting the weapons ready.

Gi even though she was still tied up she wished she could help but then she was thinking about what the mummy creature said a while back. " _Could this be one of those Thundercats that creature wanted Blight to destroy. I sure hope not cause I can't do anything to help right now."_

* * *

Cheetara was nearing the beach when she saw one the monitor that Hammerhand was taking the captive Planeteer back to his ship. "OK Hammerhand you've had your fun now its time to get her pack to her friends." She spoke as she piloted the plane towards the ship.

As soon as she was within weapons' of the Pirate's ship Hammerhand started to fire all of his weapons at the Thunderclaw. At that moment she started to dodge and evade but she can't get any closer without getting the plane damaged. "I better call for backup. I'm gonna need help with this one." In a moment while she is trying to dodge more and more weapons fire, she clicked the comm switch and radioed for help.

"Thunderclaw calling Thunderstrike come in." In a moment the radio started to crackle with Bengali's voice.

"Thunderstrike here Thuinderclaw, what's happening.?"

"I need help , Hammerhand is blasting me with everything his ship has got and I can't land to save the stranger." She spoke into her radio.

"Ok Cheetara, do you you can I 'll get the others and get out there as soon as possible." Bengali said as the radio went silent.

Cheetara's piloting skills is impressive be she knows she can't hold out forever. One of those blasts almost hit the wings of the Thunderclaw. "I've got to try and knockout their main weapon but I can risk hurting the captive."

Moments later another airship joined in the sky and Cheetara was happy to see them, but not so for the crew of the pirate ship.

"Captain, another Thundercat plane has joined the battle, we've got to get out of here." Ram-Bam stated in shock.

"Blast those accursed Thundercats they want her so badly then maybe we should give her to them, but not in one piece. HEHEHEHE" Hammerhand said walking towards Gi. After he got to her he tied up her legs and then cut her arms free from the main mast. "Maties cease fire" The captain ordered and the shooting came to a close.

* * *

The Thunderstrike and the Thunderclaw approached a few feet from the Ship but were surprised by what happened next. Hammerhand had taken Gi tied her up legs and then tossed her over the ship into the sea. A few moments after she started to sink.

"Maties full speed ahead, get us out of here." The captain ordered as the ship moved away as Gi continued to sink below the sea

" **PUMYRA, WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!"** Cheetara yelled into her radio.

"Cheetara, I'll get her just stay calm." Bengali said has he disconnected one the Thunderstrikes' smaller cockpits and dove underwater to save Gi.

"Don't worry Cheetara." Tygra finally spoke to try and calm her down. "The new modifications that Panthro and I made to the Thunderstrike will allow the smaller units to work underwater."

As Gi was sinking under the sea, her thoughts were turning to her friend she have meet all those years when She first became a Planeteer. The missions, the volleyball games her trips to visit all of her water friends, all of that was running through her mind, until she just closed her eyes unable to think or breath anymore.

While she was sinking Bengali in the Thunderstrike's smaller capsule located her and move the vehicle into position hoping that she will fall right on top of the back of the unit. When she was just about within range, Bengali flicked a switch at the bottom of the control panel and the bottom of the unit opened in order to swallow her up. Once she was inside the unit. Bengali quickly turned the craft around and brought it back above the water while starting to drain all of the sea from the area. Once the area was dry Bengali click the auto merge button the his control panel and tried to find out if the young lady is alright.

"Bengali to Thunderstrike I have her and I'm checking for vital signs." Bengali talked into his smaller radio.

"Pumyra here is she alive?" with no answer. She than tried again "Bengali, is the young girl alive?"

Bengali saw that Gi was not responding to treatments so he began CPR to try to save her life. It was touch and go there for a while but she managed to spit up the water that was trapped in her lungs. After that she started to open her eyes a little to see the image for a cat person leaning over her. For a moment and just that moment she was shocked in what she saw but then decided to forget it until she got her bearings.

"Bengali to Pumyra, she is alive and safe." Bengali said with much relief.

"Thank Jaga for small miracles." Pumyra stated as she radioed the good news to Cheetara in the Thunderclaw.

"That's great news Pumyra, get her back to Cat's Lair I'm sure her friends will be happy to see her again."Cheetara spoke with much relief.

"Your not coming back with us?" Tygra asked his question.

"No, Lynx-O just found another one, but I'm afraid he is heading for the cave of time."

"The cave of time, that person will die if we don't get there in time." Pumyra said with worry.

"I know I'm the only one who can save that stranger so I have to head out that way." Cheetara stated with mush haste. "Get back to Cat's Lair right away re-full and meet me by the cave as soon as you can. We might have to make another at the gyser of life if I can't get there before whoever it is starts to get old."

"Get going then Cheetara." Bengali cut in. We'll get her back home right away." With that the Thunderclaw flew away on course for the Cave of time.

* * *

Gi started to speak now that she wasn't in anymore danger. "Who… who are you? Gi spoke still feeling a little scared at the cat person.

"My name is Bengali, and my friend flying this plane is called Pumyra. Also in the other capsule is Tygra we all saved you life." Bengali spoke while making sure Gi was all right. "Now that you know our names, what is yours please."

"My name is Gi I'm a Planeteer" Started to speak until Pumyra cut her off.

"Left here to die by a mummy creature?" Pumyra said finishing up Gi's sentence.

"That's right, how did you know?" Gi wonder with a little worry. _"Could any of the other Planeteers_ _survived in this crazy planet"_ She wondered thinking to herself.

"We have two of you back at the Lair." Bengali said hoping to cheer her up?

" **YOU DO? Please can you tell me their names?!"** Gi almost knocked Bengali out of his chair when she heard the news.

"Their names are Wheeler and Linka, do you know them?" Bengali asked hoping their names would spark something.

Without notice Gi jumped up and gave Bengali a great big hug for giving her such good news. Even though she tried to hide it she was crying tears of joy after hear her fellow Planeteers' names.

"Yes I know them, they are my friends." she stated once she started to calm down.

"Well don't you worry Gi was it?" Pumyra said while flying to Thunderstrike back to Cat's Lair. We will be with your friends in about 10 minutes.

Gi started to squeal in a happy tone. " _I hope that whatever experiences Wheeler and Linka had were better than mine"_ Gi thought to herself as she prepared to touchdown in front of Cat's Lair and to be reunited with her friends again.


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion With Gi

The inside of Cat's Lair was very impressive to the two Planeteers. Wilykit and Wilykat showed Wheeler and Linka to their guest quarters so that they could relax after their experiences from the top of Hook Mountain. Their guest rooms have a large King's size bed with Thundarian symbols on the headboards and a glass lamp table with an interesting lamp that functions when you touch it. Both Wheeler and Linka decided to take a showed and relax after what they have been through. Wheeler, now wearing some clothes that the Two Thunderkittens left in his room, started to feel more relaxed, except he wonders if all of the other Planeteers were holding out ok. Just then Wheeler hears a knock on his door.

"Come in, its open." Wheeler said. Within moments the door to his room has opened and revealed Linka wearing a beautiful outfit that the Thunderkittens have left in her room.

Linka was wearing a long white dress with beautiful yellow flowers on the waist and both her shoulders. She let her hair down to wash it but decided to leave it down so that it would dry faster. She decided she would fix it up later once she knew that her friends were safe and sound. She then walked into Wheeler's room and she saw him wearing a brownish jumpsuit like the same kind of jumpsuit that Tygra wears. Even though they are not officially part of the Thundercats crew, the Kittens thought after what they have both been through they should at least wear the emblem of the Thundercats so that it could help them to relax.

"Wow babe, you look incredible in that outfit." Wheeler said while his breath was completely taken away by looking at Linka.

"Thank you Yankee." Linka replied but blushing the whole time. You look rather handsome yourself in that outfit.

"Thanks babe, you think? I really must thank my tailor for these cool threads" Wheeler said has he got up to model in his new outfit.

"Wheeler, can you please stop fooling around. This is not the time or place for this." Linka retorted looking very angry at him.

* * *

At that moment Wheeler stopped what he was doing and walked over to Linka, grabbed her hand and walked her back to his bed. "Babe, is something wrong?" Wheeler asked while he and Linka started to sit on the bed together.

Linka was so distracted that Wheeler had to put his arm around her back to snap her back to reality. "I am still worried about the others. We have not heard from Gi, Kwami, or Ma-Ti yet." She spoke starting to worry again.

"Linka, babe, just calm down. I'm worried about them too, but it's not gonna do us any good if we start to panic. The Thundercats are doing everything then can to try to find and rescue the others. We just need to have patience." Wheeler spoke with a little positive pep talk.

"Nyet Wheeler, how can you be so brave right now?" Linkla asked feeling more and more depressed.

"Linka, you forgot the way my father treated me when I was younger, that plus traveling to Hope Islnad for the first time changed me and at the same time changed all of us for the better. Whatever experiences we've had before becoming Planeteers only helped in making us stronger."

Linka, listening to Wheeler's words started to feel less depressed for a moment and then started to cry a little.

"Linka, oh Babe I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

" _Sniff, Sniff._ It's OK Yankee." Linka responded looking a little better. "I guess I was just more upset than I realized. I am still worried about our friends, but after hearing what you said, filled me up with enough courage to continue. Thanks Yankee."

"Its OK babe, I'm just as worried as you are but we also have to deal with Blight and Sludge. I still have a score to settle with them." Wheeler said while making a promise to himself.

"Nyet Wheeler, we will deal with those two when they finally show their ugly selves again."

"Linka, I'm impressed, your starting to sound more and more like me everyday." Wheeler said while smiling.

"Don't start in Yankee. I don't want to argue over bad jokes."

"OK ok ok, Linka you win." With that Wheeler moved his lips closer to Linka's and gave her a passionate kiss.

Linka, responded and she didn't pull away. They almost didn't break contact until they heard a knock on the door. After that noise they both pulled away and stood up waiting to meet the person who interrupted them. "Come in." Wheeler said as the door opened.

* * *

On the other side was the Thundercats' dear friend and nursemaid to both Lion-O and the rest of the Thundercats. "Snarf, snarf, snarf is everything OK over here?" The medium aged red and white fluffy animal asked while looking at the Planeteers.

"We're fine just needed to talk a few things out that's all." Linka replied. "Is their anything we can do you Snarf?"

"I've just come to collect your old clothes so that I can clean them up for you." Snarf said as he took Wheeler's old clothes from the shower and started to leave. " By the way, Lion-O would like the two of you to head down to the control room."

"Did he say what it is about?" Wheeler asked hoping it might be some good news about the rest of the team.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Lion-O can fill the both of you in. Now if you'll excuse me I'll just grab the clothes from your room dear and start cleaning them right away." Snarf said as he started to walk away.

"Snarf." Both Wheeler and Linka said at the same time, causing the little friend to stop for a moment and face them. "Thank you" Both Wheeler and Linka said together. After their thanking words Snarf left the room so that he can get started.

A few moments after Snarf left them alone, both Wheeler and Linka left the room holding each others' hands while heading towards the control room….. Once they arrived at their destination, they both looked at the door. They decided to take in a deep breath before the two of them finally choose to enter the control room hoping to find out any news about the other Planeteers.

* * *

The main control room comprised of 5 stations so that each Thundercat can monitor what is happening around Third Earth or inside Cat's Lair. The big computer screen which everyone was looking at was divided into 12x12 sectors. Each sector showing the completed image of the Thunderstrike heading off from the beach to open seas.

"Welcome my friends." Lion-O said as the Planeteers enter the center of the room. "Is everything alright with the guest rooms?"

"I think I might want the name of your tailor, these clothes are very comfortable." Wheeler said in his usual joking mode. Which also gave him a light punch from Linka on his arm.

The Thundercats all started to giggle for a moment. "I'm just glad they fit. It was the kittens idea to leave them out for you. I hope that wasn't a problem.

"Na" Linka spoke." That was very kind of all of you. Spasibo." Linka replied in her native tongue. The Thundercats looked confused, they never heard that word before. "It means thank you in my country." She explained as they all nodded their heads.

"So Lion-O" Wheeler started to speak to change the subject." Snarf said that you needed to see us?"

"Yes, I'll let Panthro fill you in."

"Thanks Lion-O." Panthro stated and he began to speak. "I believe we have located another of your friends. The Thunderstrike should be within visual range for a clear picture. I'll bring up the image for you right now.

The picture of the Thunderstrike showed up on the main computer screen as Panthro was kicking in the zoom function to get a closer look inside the vehicle. The image then changed to the three Thundercats that they have meet before but this time with an additional passenger in the plane. The woman was medium sized with short black hair wearing her trademark Planeteer logo on her shirt and wearing her trusty blue jacket. When Wheeler and Linka both saw her they started to fill up with so much happiness that they almost couldn't contain it. Linka busted out in glee when she saw her best friend in the world.

" **YANKEE, DO YOU SEE HER, IT'S GI, I'M SO GLAD THEY FOUND GI!"** Linka said with so much cheer that she literately gave Wheeler a great big and happy hug right there in front of everybody.

After a moment the Thundercats came over to the happy couple pleased that they have found another one of the Planeteers. "Would you like to go and greet her?" Lion-O said with a meaningful gesture.

"MAN, that is the best idea ever." Wheeler said as he and Linka both turned around and left the control room.

"I'm glad they are feeling better now that another member of their team is safe." Wilykit said.

"I'm glad too Wilykit, come on lets get another room ready for our newest guest." Wilykat responded in agreement. With that the two Thunderkittens left the control room to prepare another room for the newest Planeteer.

* * *

Outside the Cat's Lair the Thunderstrike finally touch downed while the main cockpit was opening up. As if on cue both Wheeler and Linka were coming out of the Cat's Lair still wearing the clothes they have received from the kittens. They just hope that Gi won't start to laugh when she sees them in those outfits.

They walked over to the Thunderstrike and helped Gi out of the plane. Gi almost didn't recognize them but then she gave both a great big hug. "Man am I ever glad to see the both of you." Gi started to squeal with glee until she saw what there were wearing. "Where did you ever get those clothes from, they look great on both of you."

"The Thundercats gave us these clothes while they worked on cleaning our Planeteer uniforms." Linka shared still holding on to Gi. "I've missed you my friend more than ever."

"Hey can I get in on this hug fest too girls." Wheeler suggested as both girls included him in the group hug. "Man Gi am I gland your back and safe, you wouldn't believe what happened to me and Linka."

"Not as much as you would believe what happened to me, so much has happened I wouldn't know where to begin."

"I am sorry to break up this reunion but I believe we may have found another member of your team. "Lion-O stated as he came from behind the group.

The three Planeteers were so busy enjoying each other's company and commenting on Wheeler and Linka's new wardrobe, that they didn't even notice the Thundercat coming from behind them. Gi , still a little in shock from what she went through backed off a little when The lord of the Thundercats spoke to all of them.

"Its Ok Gi." Linka started to say to calm her down. "This is Lion-O lord of the Thundercats, he is allowing us to stay here while they continue looking for our friends."

"I am so sorry for jumping like that." Gi tried to apologize for her reaction.

"It's Ok Gi, don't worry about anything." Lion-O spoke hoping it would calm her down.

"Thank you." She spoke now a little less frightened than before.

At that moment the Thunderkittens came outside to let Lion-O know that the latest guest room is ready. Lion-O gestured Gi to go with the Thunderkittens, still feeling a little afraid, Linka walked to her younger sister in the group.

"It is OK Gi, you can trust them, they will take very good care of you. Go and rest and I'll check on you shortly." With that Linka gave the young Asian a soft tap on her shoulder and Gi followed the kittens into the lair.

"I'm glad your friend is safe and sound, but we have another problem with another member of your team." Lion-O told them as soon as Gi was safely inside the Thundercat's home.

"Who is it, please tell us?" Linka was starting to worry again and Wheeler didn't like it at all.

"Lynx-O was able to track a tall black man heading passed the Warrior Maidens' Treetop Kingdom and heading into a very bad and deadly mountain terrain. He is also being followed by some sort of vehicle that we haven't seen before. Here look at these pictures." Lion-O said as he show the pictures of Kwami, Sludge and Blight.

"That's Kwami, he's one of us. Where are those Eco-villains chasing him to?"

"If Kwami keeps going in that direction he will reach the Cave Of Time. It is important that we get there before it is too late. I've already radioed Cheetara in the Thunderclaw to try and stop him before he gets there. But if she can't, then she is our only hope to get him out."

"What do you mean by that?" Wheeler look concerned for himself, Kwami and Linka.

"The cave can make anyone who enters it to start to age older very fast."

"How fast?"

"We barley got Tygra out in time and was able to restore his youth."

"So where is this Cave of Time, we have to save Kwami."

"We will but I need the two of you to stay here where it is safe. We'll get-"

"No way, Lion-O No way." Wheeler cut him off, he was getting angry.

"Look I mean no disrespect to you or your friends, but Kwami is one of us. I'm going end of discussion."

Lion-O can the determination in the red haired Planeteer's face." OK, you can come with us, but please if there is any trouble just let us handle it, OK?

"OK, sorry about my outburst."

"It is OK my friend, I know how you feel. We will leave in the Thundertank in a few minutes. I'll see you there." With that Lion-O left the two Planeteers to get the Thundertank ready for the trip.

Wheeler didn't even notice tears coming down Link's face when he told Lion-O that he wanted to go along. " **YANKEE ARE YOU CRAZY. DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!"** Linka started to shout until Wheeler pulled her into his embrace.

"Linka, look someone has to stay here with Gi and make sure she is alright. I'll go with the Thundercats and try to save Kwami before it is too late. I promise I'll be careful." Wheeler said trying to calm Linka down

"Sniff ..sniff.. sniff… OK Yankee, please be careful cause if you are not then I will kill you if that cave doesn't." Linka said with a slight smirk.

"I love you babe." Wheeler said just before he turned around to join Lion-O Tygra and Panthro in the Thundertank.

After a few minutes the tank drove off with everyone to catch up with Cheetara at the Cave Of Time. Linka on the other hand started to walk back into Cat's Lair to see how their friend Gi is doing and to talk about each other's experiences since arriving here on Third Earth. She then started to think and maybe do a prayer for her friends. " _Please God, if you can, try to protect the remaining members of the Planeteers. I could not live with myself if anything ever happened to them. Also please take extra care to watch over my Yankee. I love him very much and want to spend the rest of my days with him forever. AMEN"_ With that done, she started to walk up the stairs and down the hall to Gi's room to make sure she was fine.


	7. Chapter 7 Kwami, Maidens and Time

The sun was high above the young African's head, he himself couldn't believe what was happening to himself and the rest of his team. First he was cautioning Wheeler not to barge in without thinking about the situation that presented to him and the rest of the Planeteers, and then getting blasted top this strange world and then being separated form the others. Growing up in Africa, Kwami knew about all hardships for himself and his village, but that all soon changed when he met Gaia and decided to help all Countries try to say the trees and the rest of the Planet.

Kwami materialized within a very dense part of the jungle,not knowing how long he has been out, the young man started to get up to get his bearings. He immediality started to walk in the direction of some strange flowers that he had never seen before. Unaware that he was being follow by two females hidden within the trees.

The women were part of the Warrior Maiden family. They have learned a long time ago to become one with and share the trees with the planet and the citizens of Third Earth. Though being a warrior race they sometimes are a little curious about strangers that enter into the territory. They were not to keen on meeting the Thundercats when they first arrived, but after a while the two families became very good friends.

Now Willa, the Queen of the Warrior Maidens and her sister Nayda started to have concern when they first saw the stranger lying on the ground. They have never seen him before and decided it would be best if they just stayed hidden. But that didn't stop the two of them from talking about him, as long as the stranger didn't notice them.

"Hello sister, is something wrong?" Nayda said while she was joining her sister Willa in the trees. Nayda was wearing a light brownish pelt that covered her chest, her waist and the top of her legs. She was also carrying a bow and a few arrows which they use for capturing food for their people.

"Shhh Nayda, I don't want the stranger to hear us." Willa said trying to keep her voice down. Willa was the Queen and so she was wearing a darker orange pelt. Her hair was dark and long and she tied it up in that back so this way if she had to jump or run from her enemies she could see where she was going.

"Is everything all right?" Nayda asked now coming to Willa.

"Look down there." Willa said as she pointed to Kwami lying in the grass starting to move.

"Who is he?, I've never seen him before." Nayda asked while seeing the clothes that the young Planeteer was wearing.

"I don't know, I only noticed him there cause I stopped to rest a moment and then saw him materialize."

"Is he a friend of the Thundercats?" Nayda asked with concern in her voice.

"I honestly don't know." She said but then stopped when she saw him getting up and looking around.

To keep themselves safe, both Willa and Nayda completely hid themselves within the tree's branches and leaves. Once Kwami looked around he started to walk away.

"What are we gonna do now sister?" Nayda asked with concern looking at the stranger.

"We better follow him just to make sure he's safe." Willa said as both the women started to follow Kwami.

* * *

After a few moments, Willa grabbed her bow and took an arrow from her quiver, and raised it in the direction of the stranger. Then without any notice, she fired the arrow right at Kwami.

Kwami, noticing the strange bouquet of flowers was about to kneel down to sniff them when the arrow missed his head and stuck the flowers instead. Being in shock Kwami jumped away from the flowers at started to look up at the trees.

"HELLO… IS ANYBODY UP THERE…" Kwami started to shout to try and find out why he was almost shot with an arrow. "I MEAN YOU NO HARM. PLEASE COME OUT AND SHOWSELF."

The two female warriors looked at each other considering the stranger's request then decided to reveal themselves by jumping out of the trees and into the strangers' line of sight… Both women landed with grace as their bare feet hit the ground with no pain in either of them. Just then Willa and Nayda both took their Bows and arrows and aimed them at Kwami.

"Who are you, and why are you in my kingdom.?" Willa said with a stern and commanding voice.

Kwami, who never encounter females like them before decided to explain his situation, maybe they can help him find his friends.

"My name in Kwami." The young African replied still hoping that the two ladies won't shoot him. "I am sorry for trespassing in your kingdom."

Both ladies could hear the sincerity in the young man's voice and decided to put the arrows away and re-holster their bows. Then both ladies started to walk up to the young man to explain why they have saved his life.

"I'm sorry if we almost gave you the wrong idea about us." Nayda said hoping that Kwami would let them explain their actions.

"That is quite alright, but why were you shooting at me?" He wondered with confusion. He knew that he would be dead if the arrow came within an inch or two more towards his head or heart.

"You were almost about to sniff the scent of the deadly forever sleep flowers." Willa explained as she pointed to the group of flowers that her arrow has struck.

The flowers have beautiful red and blue petals and their scent was so divine that if anyone came within contact with the beautiful aroma without protection then they would surly die. Kwami , now realizing that he owes his life to the Warriors accepted the reason for the arrow shot.

"My apologizes, I didn't know about those flowers." The young man said being releaved.

"May I ask you a question about those clothes you are wearing?" Nayda asked wondering if the explanation could shed some light of the subject.

"Of course, I am a Planeteer. I fight to protect the Earth from Pollution and destruction." Kwami said hoping to ease the tension around here.

"Planeters? I've never heard of you before." Willa stated not knowing what was going to happen next.

"It is a long story, I will try to explain it to you." Kwami stated as he told the two ladies about his adventures with the other Planeteers, their power rings, and the events that brought him here.

"Mumm-Ra, we should have known this was his handiwork." Nayda said with disgust.

"You know this creature?" Kwami said with concern.

"Yes, this creature as you stated as been in constant war with all the people of Third Earth. But when our allies the Thundercats came, they helped to stop his attacks. We haven't seen him in action." Willa stated as she was about to continue.

Just then a strange vehicel came running throught the trees destroying everything it touched. Kwami, not wanting his new friends to get hurt lunged into the two females and got them out of the way just in time. When Kwami recovered he saw that Dr. Blight and Sly Sludge was driving the vehicle.

* * *

The vehicle that came out of the forest was in Dr. Blights' pink and purple colors. It also had metal doors and shatter proof windows. In the back from the exhaust port from the van was leaking toxic pollution If those two were not stopped they could destroy the Warrior Maidens home forever.

"Well well well. Look who we got here Sludge, Mal. An Eco-Geek ready to be put out of his misery. Blight said after noticing Kwami.

"We should run him down and take his ring." Sludge said hoping Blight would agree.

"Dr. Blight, I might have a better idea." Blight's computer said from the monitor within the van's computer system.

"Go ahead Mal." Blight said with glee.

"My sensors are picking a mountain with a cave in its structure. It is giving off very strange energy readings."

"How strange?" Blight asked look curious.

"I believe that if we can get that Planet-pest to go into the cave, that it will destroy him forever." Mal said after re-analyzing his scans.

"Good idea Mal sweetems." Blight said with pride. "Sludge force that planet pest to that cave."

"Sure thing Blight." Sludge said as he pressed a button to pump out smog in the entire area.

After Kwami helped the two ladies back to their feet, he saw the van coming towards while pumping out smog from the smoke jets. "Get out of here!" Kwami started to yell, hoping to protect his new friends. "I'll lead them away from the both of you." He stated as he tried to get the van to follow him out of the forest.

* * *

Once Kwami and the van left the Warrior's sight the two women thought the worst was over. Just then they both realized where the van was forcing Kwami to go to. The van was forcing Kwami to head into the Cave Of Time. If Kwami steps into that horrible place he would be dead in moments. The warriors knew they had to save him but they weren't fast enough plus the leftover smog was slowing them down.

The women were just about to give up hope, when they heard the roar of the Thundertank coming towards the both of them. As soon as the Thundertank came within range the giant machine stopped so the Thundercats inside could find out what happen to their beautiful forest.

"THAN GOODNESS YOU SHOWED UP THUNDERCATS!" Nayda almost started to shout.

"Calm down Nayda." Tygra said while sitting in the Co-pilit's seat next to Panthro.

Willa and Nayda quickly explain what happened here, the Planeteer, the van and how it was forcing Kwami to go into the Cave of Time.

"Come on guys, we have to save my friend before it's to late." Wheeler said as he heard the conversation.

"Who said that?" Willa asked after hearing Wheeler's voice coming from inside the tank.

""We'll explain all of it on the way." Panthro said. "Quickly get in." Panthro finished while opening the back of the tank.

The two ladies jumped into the tank to see Lion-O and another stranger sitting besides him wearing Thuindercat clothing. "Panthro, full speed to the cave we have to save Kwami." Lion-O stated as the room sealed up again.

"You got it Lion-O". Panthro said as he kicked in the afterburners to make up for lost time.

* * *

Kwami had just cleared the forest and was about to take a short rest, until the van jumped out and tried to kill him yet again. "I can't keep this up forever. I've got to find someplace to loose them." Just then Kwami saw the huge rock formation with a cave inside it. " _If that cave goes all the way through the mountain then maybe I can loose them in there"_ He thought as he ran towards the cave.

Dr. Blight was in static, her plan was working to a tee. Kwami was just about to enter the cave when an air vehicle of some kind went right in front of the truck's path. Sludge not wanting to hit the strange vehicle stopped the van. But by then Kwami was well hidden within the cave.

The Thunderclaw landed right in front of the van, and Cheetara thought she had made it in time time to save the Planeteer. But she was too late. Kwami had already entered the cave. Cheetara knew that she only had a short time to rescue the young man before it is too late. As she got off the Thunderclaw and prepared to run into the cave, she was struck by a powerful laser beam that hit both of her legs.

Dr. Blight ever being good for bad timing opened the door of the van, took some sort of laser weapon from her belt, and fired it at Cheetara. "Hmhmhmhm." She started to laugh in an evil way."You're not going anywhere my feline friend."

"What did you do to my legs?" Cheetara questioned not knowing what was happening.

"I have disabled your super speed for a brief moment my dear." She responded in kind.

"By the time your speed returns, it will be do late to save the Eco-Geek." She started to laugh again.

Thinking that Blight and Sludge have won, they were unaware that the Thundertank was coming up fast behind them hoping to get there in time. Meanwhile inside the cave Kwami was starting to feel the effects almost immediality.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Kwami said while starting to walk much slower. "I don't know why but I am feeling so tired all of a sudden." He stopped to look in a pool of water, but was in shock to see his reflection in the pool. "No this can't be happening!" Kwami said in shock. "I'm getting older." Kwami already aged 10 years in the last 10 minutes and will continue to age unless he gets out of there. "I've got to start heading back towards the entrance before It's too late." But just as he started to move his legs failed him. He was getting to old to walk anymore. He just stayed there hoping that someone would get him out before it was too late.

Meanwhile outside the cave the Thundertank busted out of the forest and was heading straight towards the van and Cheetara. When Cheetara saw that the Thundertank was showing she started to show relief in her face as the two villains got back into the van and started heading for the tank.

"Tygra, lets disable that thing by taking out its tires with the laser cannons." Panthro said as he brought the weapons online.

"Locking on target." Tygra said as he shot the laser at the van.

The laser blew out the both front tires causing the van to turn over and land on its side. Both Blight and Sludge crawled of the van trying to get themselves together. As they picked themselves up the Thundertank Stopped right in front of them and all of the Thundercats Climbed out to confront the enemies.

"Your too late Thundercats." She said with a smile. "The Eco-Geek is as good as dead."

After hearing that the Thundercats all looked over at Cheetara wondering why she didn't run into the cave to save Kwami. "Cheetara what happened?" Panthro asked seeing pain in Cheetara's face.

"That woman zapped me with some sort of laser beam disabling my super speed for a while." Cheetara replied.

"That's right, and by the time her speed returns he will be dead. HAHAHAHEHEHE" Dr. Blight started to laugh until she saw a different face still inside the tank holding the main laser canon at their van. "You!?" She shouted with surprise. "Your supposed to be dead." She stated at the Fire Planeteer.

Wheeler now targeting the van after making sure that there was no toxic radiation within the vehicle, targeted the van." This is for Linka, Kawmi, Gi and myself you witch." Wheeler said as he fired the cannon.

* * *

'The beam struck the van and it started to spin around until it finally stopped and blew up.. With no radiation or toxic chemicals in the van the explosion will cause no real threat to the planet. As Wheeler locked the laser canon on both Blight and Sludge, they both disappeared in a flash. Wheeler now happy that those two weren't around any more climbed out of the tank and went to join the others, hoping there still might be a way to save Kwami.

"Cheetara, can you still make it into the cave?" Wheeler asked as he ran over to the cheetah.

"Not without my super speed, the cave would effect me as well." She replied feeling helpless.

"IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO TO HELP HER!?" Wheeler shouting with panic in his voice.

"There may be a way." Lion-O thought for a moment. "Everybody stand away from Cheetara." He commanded as everyone backed away. He drew his sword and started to talk. "Sword of Omens, please restore Cheetara's super speed so she might be able to save our friend trapped in the cave." With that said he started saying another chant." THUNDER..THUNDER..THUNDER…THUNDERCATS…HO!" He hollered as the middle of the sword changed once again into the Thundercats's symbol and the beam returned once again with the roar.

The Beam was only a few feet abovet Cheetara, when a second beam came down from the system and engulfed Cheetara. She started to feel strange, her eyes started to glow orange as well as the symbol of her chest started to glow red. Then a white lighting bolt came down and struck her legs reversing whatever Blight's beam did to them. At that moment the beams subsided and Cheetara knew her speed had returned. Without a second to loose, she started to run at super speed. She ran right into the cave of time and started to shout Kwami's name hoping to get a response.

* * *

Kwami was still aging but now he was starting to look like a 65 year old man. His hair was starting to turn white, and his face has gotten many wrinkles. If something wasn't done and soon he would die. Just when hope all seems lost, he started to hear his name being called. With the last of his strength he started to reply hoping to get out.

"I am hear please help me?" Kwami shouted as loud as his aging body will allow it to. Suddenly Cheetara stopped right in front of him trying to carry him out. "Who are you?" He asked his rescuer.

"I'm Cheetara, now hold on tight." With that she grabbed Kwami and the both headed back towards the entrance.

Outside the cave Wheeler was getting worried about his friend. "Do you think she'll make it in time?"

"I'm sure of it." Tygra answered him." Cheetara should be out of the cave in just a few seconds." Tygra said as a big gust of wind went right through everybody.

After a moment they all saw Cheetara holding an old man on her shoulder. They knew they couldn't stop Kwami from entering the cave, but they are glad that he is out. Wheeler then walked over to his friend and tried to help Cheetara.

"Hey there buddy." wheeler spoke to Kwami relieved that he is out. "How are you feeling?

"I feel like and old man of 75 my friend." Kwami stated, trying to sound a little positive.

The other Thundercats finally showed up to help Wheeler with Kwami.

"Is there anything we can do to save his life?" Wheeler asked in concern for his friend.

Just then Lion-O turned to Willa."Do you still remember the way to the Geiser of Life Willa?" Lion-O asked with hope.

"Yes, that just might do it, but we have to hurry." Willa stated know full well that the geiser can restore Kwami's youth but only if he can hold out long enough to get there.

"Its settled then, Cheetara, take the Thunderclaw back to the Lair and let the others know about the situation. The rest of use will take Kwami to the geiser." Lion-O stated as the others climbed back into the tank.

"Come on Kwami my man, well get you fixed up in no time." Wheeler said while helping Kwami into the tank.

"Wheeler, if we do get my youth restored, then I want you to explain those strange clothes you are wearing." Kwami said trying to perk himself up.

"Once we get your youth back, then I will tell you everything." Wheeler said as he got Kwami secured in the tanks' chair. "All ready to move out!" Wheeler said as he waited for the others.

Cheetara, looking very upset that she couldn't get to Kwami before all this happened almost didn't notice Tygra standing right behind her. "I should have gotten him out sooner." Cheetara whaled.

"It was not your fault Cheetara." Tygra said trying to make her relax. "Listen go back to lair, contact Lynx-O explain the situation and then try to keep our guests there calm. We'll be back with Kwami and his youth before you know it." As Tygra spoke those words, Cheetara headed for the Thunderclaw and started the engines.

As the Thunderclaw started to lift off from the ground, the Thundertank started to head in the direction of the Geiser of life. Once the Thundertank was out of site, Cheetara plotted a course back to Cat's Lair.


	8. Chapter 8 Remesis

Linka was feeling more depressed than before. True she had gotten her best friend back but she was starting to feel sad. She remember what Wheeler said about him going with the Thundercats to try and save Kwami from the effects of the Cave Of Time, but she still had a shaky feeling that something was going wrong. She pushed that thought to end of her mind as she showed up at Gi's door. She knocked to see if Gi was alright to see her.

"Come in, the door's unlocked." Gi voice came from the other side.

As the door opened Linka started to walk into and room and saw Gi wearing a very attractive looking outfit.

When Gi first entered the room she didn't know what to expect for being a guest. She was then taken for a loop, she loved the bed, the room's decorations even the grate style from the top of her windows. She immediately saw the outfit that the kittens had laied out in her room to change into after she had taken her shower. The dress was almost the same style as Linka's but the hem line was a little shorter. She loved the way it felt against her skin. Gi thought that she was in heaven wearing such a beautiful outfit. She didn't even mind the Thundercat logo on the dress. She was glad that the kittens weren't there when she tried it on, otherwise she might have said something wrong about it and she didn't want to disrespect her hosts.

Finally wearing the dress in all its glamor, Gi was starting to enjoy her reflection in the mirror when she heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in, the Door's unlocked." Gi said as she twirled around to see Linka walking into her room. "Oh..er.. Hi Linga." The young Asian said while she started to blush.

"How are you feeling Gi?" Linka asked her friend seeing that she is in much better spirits then before.

"Much better Linka." She replied looking more refreshed. "I just can't get over what has happened to us in the past few hours."

"Da, I know." Linka started to agree with her friend.

"So tell me about these Thundercats, are any of them single?" Gi started to wonder thinking about how she first met Bengali and gave him a great big hug for saving her life and telling her that Wheeler and Linka were safe.

"I" she paused for a moment not knowing the answer to her question." I don't know." She finished, hoping Gi would change the subject.

"Ok, now on to other news." Gi said as she was changing the subject. "Can you tell me what happened to you and Wheeler?

"Are you sure you want to know GI? You might not like to hear what happened to us." Linka said not really sure if wants to explain everything to glittering friend.

"Come on Linka were best friends, we share everything.." Gi said hoping Linka will change her mind.

"OK Gi OK, I will tell you what happened to us but don't be upset with me after you find out. Deal?"

"Deal Linka, now start spilling." Gi said as Linka started to share her experiences with herself and Wheeler.

"He actually kissed you on the mountain?" Gi squealed when Linka got to that part.

"It was to keep me warm Gi." Linka said while trying to avoid blushing.

"Yea right." She said not believing Link'a's reason. "What else happened, this is getting really good." Gi said being excited.

She has always have known how much Linka really loved Wheeler but was unable to tell him face to face. Then she almost hit the roof and the next part.

" **WHEELER SAID THAT YOU WERE HIS GIRLFRIEND!?"** Now that really made Gi's day. Having to hear Linka say those words made Gi fell more happy for her two friends then she ever thought possible.

"Would you just calm down Gi." Linka said trying to calm her friend down before the entire building heard them.

"Sorry Linka, I just couldn't help myself." Gi said as Linka took a pillow from Gi's bed and whacked her with it.

Both girls started to laugh and have a good time, they need to blow of some steam after everything.

"OK now your turn Gi, tell me what happened to you." Linka said hoping Gi's story would be better.

* * *

Gi started to explain her experiences since being separated from the others. She told Linka about the beach she landed on, the Ocean, but she was surprised by Linka's expression on her face when she got to the part about the Unicorns.

"You actually met and touched real Unicorns?" Linka said with wonder.

"Yea is was the most amazing thing that happened to me since becoming a Planeteer." Gi said as she continued.

She told Linka about the Unicorn Keepers and about the Unicorn moving its head up and down Gi's face and neck. That got a laugh from both of them, then she started to tell her about Hammerhand and his team of Berserker Pirates. Linka couldn't believe that Gi was held prisoner without the use of her ring, or that Hammerhand had tied up her legs and threw her overboard and into the sea.

"Bosa moi, Gi" Linka said after Gi got to that part.

"I didn't know." Linka said a tear was about to show.

"It's ok Linka Bengali saved me." She said to try and stop Linka from crying.

"He did?" Linka asked as Gi finished the rest of her story. "I am just glad that you are safe Gi. Don't you ever worry me like that again." Linka said after hearing the rest.

"I'll try not to make you worry Linka." Gi said. Then Linka hit her with the pillow again.

"What was that for?" Gi asked looking confused.

"I know you Gi are almost as immature as Yankee"She said. "And I don't think if I can handle both of you right now."

Gi decided that turnabout is fair play so she grabbed the other pillow from her bed and gave Linka a whack.

"Bosa moi Gi, now you are gonna get it." Linka said after Gi's pillow impact brought a smile to her face.

* * *

Both girls got up at started hitting each other with the pillows so hard that after a moment or two the pillows exploded in each others hands and covering them both with all of the feathers. Both girls were so surprised by what they have done that they both fell down right on to bed and started to laugh out loud.

"I think we might be in trouble with our hosts for this mess." Gi said while she tried to stop laughing while she and Linka surveyed the mess they made.

Linka rolling her eyes at Gi nodded. "Da, come on, let's try to clean up this mess before someone sees it." Just then another knock was at the door. "Come in ." Gi said hoping it was one of their Planeteer friends.

To their surprise it was Snarf and Wilykit looking at the two girls while they were trying to clean up the mess. "Brrrrr. What happened in here?' Snarf said looking surprised at the mess.

"Sorry for the mess Snarf." Linka said while trying to get every last feather.

" I leave the two of you alone for a few minutes and this is what I come back to.?" Snarf said being really annoyed at the Planeteers.

"Take it easy Snarf." Wilykit interjected, trying to calm the nursemaid down.

"Yes, we are sorry for the mess." Gi said stopping so that she could address Snarf.

"We just got carried away, telling both our stories, then one thing led to another and then this." Gi said as she gestured the mess of feathers from both pillows.

"I guess it is alright, Wilykit get two more Pillows. I'll help clean up this mess." Snarf said as Wilykit left to get two more pillows.

"We're really sorry about all of this Snarf." Linka said hoping there is no bad blood between them.

"Snarf snarf snarf.. It's OK I mean no real harm was done, and besides I think that maybe the two of you needed to get that out of your systems anyway. Snarf said while gathering up the rest of the feathers and putting them into the busted pillowcase.

"Snarf you're the best." Gi said as she kneeled down to Snarf, giving him a hug and then a smell peck on his furry check.

Snarf started to blush and loose sight with reality but then shook his head and came back to his senses. As Gi was getting back up Wilykit returned with two more pillows and a message for the Planeteers.

"I just saw Cheetara landing right in front of the lair." She said after she saw the Thuinderclaw through one of the other open windows within the lair.

Linka and Gi were both happy, cause they knew that if the Thunderclaw came back then the others wouldn't be far behind. "Thanks Wilykit, we're gonna go meet her outside right away. Gi said as both she and Linka left her room and headed out to meet Cheetara.

* * *

Cheetara has just finished her landing procedures when she look up and saw that Linka and Gi were coming down to greet her. The expression on the female Thundercat wasn't what the other two were hoping to see. Cheetara started to walk towards them to explain what happened.

"What happen to Wheeler, is everything alright Cheetara." Linka asked with worry. Linka thought that she might have to go through her threat if Wheeler wasn't careful.

"Well yes and no." Cheetara started to say until Linka broke out in tears. "Linka, Wheeler is fine nothing happened to him. It was your other friend. Something bad has happened." Cheetara stated hoping not to explain all of the bad news.

Gi was beside herself. "Other friend? Who is she talking about Linka?" Gi started to panic.

Then Linka just told her. "Its Kwami, Wheeler and the others went after Kwami."

"OH NO!" Gi said before she almost fell down.

Cheetara luckily caught her and helped to pick her up. Gi looking a little less in shock wanted to know what happened. After a brief moment Cheetara, explained what happen to Kwami. She told the two of them how he was tricked into going into the cave, and that she couldn't get him out right away because of a laser blast from Dr. Demented's laser blaster disabled her super speed.

"Were you able to get him out in time?" Linka asked while holding on to Gi.

"Lion-O was able restore my speed and I was able to get Kwami out, unfortunately he was already effected by the cave.

"So what do we do now?" Gi almost started to shout after the explanation.

Cheetara took Gi's shoulder and looked into the young Asian's brown colored eyes. "My friends and your friend Wheeler are already heading for the Geiser of life to reverse the effects of the cave. Kwami will be just fine." She said hoping it will calm Gi down.

"But how do you know it will work" Linka asked a little confused.

"I know because one of us went through the same thing. Trust me Kwami will be just fine. "Cheetara said know that piece of news will calm everyone down.

After a brief moment between all three of the girls, the radio on board the Thunderclaw started to come alive. Like a flash of lighting all three ladies were at the Thunderstrike hope for good news.

"Thundertank to Cheetara, can you read me." In was Panthro's voice coming over the radio.

"Cheetara here Panthro, is everything alright." She asked with concern.

"Everything is good The gesier did it's job and Kwami is back to his normal age."

With that bit of news both of the Planeteers were jumping up and down and cheering. Then Gi came over to Cheetara.

"May I use the radio Cheetara?" Gi asked hoping that it would ok.

"Go right ahead Gi, I think you need this more right now anyway." Cheetara said as she handed the radio to Gi.

"Thundertank, this Is Gi." She started to say. "May I speak with Kwami?"

A moment went by until she a a familiar voice on the radio. "Hello my friend it is good to hear from you." Kwami voice said over the radio.

"Kwami, I've never been so glad to hear your voice." Gi started to squeal into the radio. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes my friend, although we did have a run in with Nukem by the geiser." Kwami said sounding rather flushed.

"Everyone alright?" Gi said with a little worry.

"Everything is fine I'll explain everything when Wheeler and I get back. Lion-O needs to tell Cheetara something so I will give the radio back to him." And with that the voice changed to Lion-O.

"Cheetara, have the Thunderkittens prepare another room, then if the girls are up to it, take the Thunderstrike and pickup Lynx-O and bring him from the Tower Of Omens back to Cat's Lair. He was finally able to locate the last signal. Its in the forbidden zone."

"Ma-Ti. They have found Ma-Ti." Gi said as they were listening in.

"Ok Lion-O We'll head out right away." Cheetara said as the radio shut down.

"So, are you both ready to go in the Thunderstrike and get Lynx-O? Cheetara questioned?

"We sure are, when do we leave." Linka asked hoping the answer will come quick.

"We'll leave as so as I inform the kittens. In the meantime wait over by the Thunderstrike." Cheetara said as she ran into the Lair to inform the kittens of the situation.

"Wow, she's fast." Gi said as she saw Cheetara move at super speed into the Lair and back over at the Thunderstrike.

"OK ladies, climb aboard." Cheetara said as the two Planeteers climbed into the vehicle and lifted off to the Tower Of Omens to pick up Lynx-O.


	9. Chapter 9 The Geiser and Duke

After the events that has transpired outside his home in the Desert of Sinking Sands, Mumm-Ra was starting to monitor the movements of his new allies. He had hoped that he didn't make a mistake in allowing these people to destroy his enemies. Mumm-Ra was watching as Duke Nukem was tearing apart the Berbil fields. He like how Nukem's radiation destroyed most of the Berbil food supplies.

"This Duke Nukem is someone that I can get to like when it comes to devastation and destruction." Mumm-Ra started to say as he continued to enjoy thw show.

But then his delight started to turn to disgust when he saw the Thundercats arrive putting a stop to Nuklem's plans. " **BLAST THOSE ACCURSTED THUNDERCATS THEY ARE REUNING EVERYTHING!"** Mumm-Ra said as he saw Nukem getting blasted by the Thunderstrike's main weapon. "I'd better get that fool out of there then." Mumm-Ra said as he waved his hands and shot a beam into the image of Duke Nukem.

Moments later Duke Nukem materialized on the other side of the cauldron. Duke was not in the best of moods. " **HEY, WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA ZAPPING ME AWAY FROM THE BATTLE, I STILL COULD OF TAKEN CARE OF THOSE THUNDERCATS FOR YOU -"** Nukem said but was cut off by Mumm-Ra.

" **SILENCE YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A LACKY!"** Mumm-Ra said in a frighting tone.

"Hey listen here I was a bout to destroy them when that stupid Pyro punk caught me off guard." Nukem said while trying to defend himself.

"Be quiet you fool." Mumm-Ra said as he fired a beam of his own at Nukem.

The beam impacted in the same spot where Thunderstrike's weapon had struck him from before. The beam had less impact but Nukem seem to get the message and started to pipe down.

"Now lets check on your other friends." Mumm-Ra said as he gestured his arms over the cauldron and the image changed to Blight and Sludge.

He was happy that they were able to lure the Planeteer into the cave of time and disable Cheetara's super speed. But he wasn't happy when he then saw the Thundertank coming straight at them. Then seeing Blight's van being destroyed. Just like he did before for Nukem he raised his arms and shot two more beams into the reflections, causing Blight and Sludge to appear before him.

" **I can't believe I am partners with 3 buffoons, who can't even take care of the Thundercats**." Mumm-Ra stated becoming very angry.

"Now look here you bag of bones, I'd think that we have been doing pretty good considering we are on an alien planet. And futher more-" Blight continued until Mumm-Ra stopped her.

" **SILENCE!"** Mumm-Ra said as he waved both his arms above his head and shot multiple beams of energy around the room.

After the show of energy waves demonstrated by the mummy, Blight Sludge and Nukem started to quiet down. "Now that you are done complaining, I have a job for one of you." Mumm-Ra said as he pointed to Nukem. "I am going to teleport you to the Geiser of life. You must stop the Thundercats before they can help their friend recover from the effects of the Cave of Time."

"I will not fail this time Mumm-Ra." Nukem said as he was ready to go.

"I know you won't fail me, but just in case I am going to give you a little power boost." As Mumm-Ra spoke he shot a purple beam at Nukem that seemed to enhance his own power.

"What did you do to me? I feel stronger than ever." Nukem said as the power was flowing through his entire body.

"I have given an infusion of dark power which is now melding and enhancing your own power. Now go and do not fail me." With that Mumm-Ra again zapped Nukem and he disappeared.

* * *

The path to the Geiser of Life is very dangerous, even though the Thundercats were able to get Tygra there plenty of time, now they have to move faster to save Kwami. The effects of the cave are more severe then they first thought. Kwami. Even though he made it out he was starting to have problems staying awake as well as his memory. Wheeler tried to help his friend along with Willa and Nayda.

"Come on buddy stay with us. Linka is gonna kill me if we can't get you fixed up." Wheeler said trying to keep is friend awake.

"You must really care about him if you are trying everything to help." Nayda said while watching Wheeler.

"He is my friend and part of the Planeteer family. I would do anything for them"

"Well don't worry much longer, we are almost at the Geiser." Willa said trying to help the young man who saved their lives awhile ago.

"Thanks Willa, I needed to hear that."

"I hope that you are not making Linka jealous with all this flirting Wheeler." Kwami spoke as he was trying to stay awake.

"Kwami my man, stop worrying about my flirting, which I was not, and try to stay awake."

"We are just about there Wheeler, can you get the rope out from under your chair." Tygra asked .

"Sure OK." Wheeler said as he grabbed the rope. "Why do we need this for anyway"

"We need to tie it around Kwami's waist and let him go into the pool and then into the Geiser itself.

"What can't I go with him?"

"If you into the Geiser's pool as well as the Geriser, the water will start to effect you as well. It will make you younger and weaker." Willa stated so the Wheeler would understand the danger.

"I understand Willa thanks for the info." Wheeler stated as he again look at Kwami. "Hey there bud, do you think you will be able to make it?"

"I will try my friend but we must hurry."

"Can't this thing go any faster Panthro?"

"I've used up all of the spare Thundrillium activating the afterburners." Panthro said while he was trying to navigate the tank.

"I'm sorry Panthro, I know you are only trying your best."

"We are just about there, I can see the Geiser in the distance." Tygra stated.

* * *

Just then Duke Nukem materialized right infront of the pool and started firing much stronger beams of Radiation at the Thundertank.

"HANG ONE THIS IS GONNA BE CLOSE". Panthro said as the beams just missed the edge of the Thundertank.

Fourntally the tank stopped near another side of the pool, but they still had to get Kwami there. "Tygra, take Wheeler and get Kwami to that pool. The rest of us will try to keep that thing busy." Lion-O told everybody in the tank.

"Be careful Duke Nukem's radiation bolts can do a lot a damage" Wheller spoke trying to warn the others.

"We'll be careful, now get going." Willa stated as herself, Nayda, Panthro and Lion-O climbed out of the tank and to confront Nukem.

While the others started to distract Nukem, Wheeler has just finished tying the rope around Kwami's waist. "I sure hope this stuff works Tygra." Wheeler said as he and Tygra started to lift Kwami out of the tank.

"It should work as long as there aren't any Winged Water Serpents around here."

"Winged Water Serpents?" Wheeler said looking confused. "What are those?"

The Winger Water Serpents are the guardians of the the geiser and do not like anybody coming in to abuse the water's powers. The guardians have bodies like snakes but are more designed to float and obtain moisture. The wings almost like that of a Griffin but are much smaller in design.

The Thundercats did battle them once before but they couldn't risk a lengthily fight. They had Lion-o distract the guardians while Cheetara started to get them dizzy. But now they had to come up with a different plan since Cheetara was back at the lair.

All of a sudden a bunch of the Water Serpents started to bombard Wheeler Kwami, and Tygra. "Get Kwami to that pool I'll handle these guys.' Tygra said as he took his tradmark bola whip and started to strike each one of the Water Serpents.

Wheeler couldn't believe his eyes, a small object about the size of a kid's toy transforming into a long whip while the three bolas at the top of Tygra's weapon started to catch fire. He would have like to see how this battle was going to end but he had to get Kwami to that pool.

"Hang on Kwami, were almost there." Wheeler said as they just reached the edge of the pool's water. "Ok bud the rest is up to you." He continued as he saw Kwami starting to walk in the water.

Suddenly he heard a voice warning him to duck. Wheeler, listening to the voice got out of the way just as a radiation bolt just missed the top of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile while Wheeler and Tygra was helping Kwami out of the tank, the resdt of the team started to attack Nukem. Panthro took out his trademake knunchucks and started to fling them around. Willa and Nayda both took their bows and got their arrows ready to fire. Lion-O drew his sword as he put his other hand into the holster of his trademark Claw Shield.

Nukem, seeing all of the weapons drawn on his wasn't afraid, he knew that the enhanced powers that he got from Mumm-Ra would be enough to stop the Thundercats." Come on you little fools, lets see what you can do against a new and improved Duke Nukem. HAHAHA"

"I'll take that challenge, Nayda now." Willa said as she and Nayda both fired their arrows at Nukem.

"Don't make me laugh." Nukem said as he fired a bolt of infrared heat and vaporized both arrows.

"Anyone else care to try?"

"Lets see if you can handle this yellow head." Panthro said as he took the blue and red ends of his knunchucks are fired hot fire and ice beams at nukem.

The beams did strike Nukem but nothing was happening. "HAHAHA that tickles Thundercat." Nukem said as he fired a radiation bolt at Panthro.

Panthro quickly evaded the beam but that was buy the skin of his teeth. "Lion-O, this guy is much stronger than the last time."

"I know Panthro, Mumm-Ra must have done something to enhance him."

Just then Nukem fired another radiation beam at the Thundercat, but they all got out of the way. But then they realized that the beam was heading for Wheeler at the edge of the pool. " **WHEELER, QUICKLY GET DOWN!"** Willa shouted just as the beam was within range.

Fourtunatly Wheeler heard the warning and ducked out of the way. While they saw that Wheeler was safe, they also saw that Kwami was in the pool, while Tygra was busy taking care of the Water Serpents.

"We have to stop this guy and get back to the pool" Panthro stated. "Wheeler won't know when to pull Kwami out while Tygra is busy.

"All right then Panthro, lets combine the energy from the sword with the energy from your weapon. It just might throw Nukem for a loop." Lion-O offered a plan of attack.

Panthro thinking that might be the only way nodded his head. "HO!" Lion-O shouted as the sword grew from its dagger state to its long sword mode. "You ready to do this Panthro?" Panthro gave a nod and let Lion-O take the lead.

Nukem, thinking that he can't be defeated this time was unprepared for the combined attacks from both the Sword Of Omens and Panthro's chucks. The impact caused the yellow bricked giant to go to his knees while he was in pain.

The Thundercats and their allies were just about to finish the job when Nukem disappeared again. Now that he was gone, the others ran back over to try to help Tygra with the water Serpents.

* * *

Tygra was having his hands full trying to keep the winged serpents busy while Kwami and Wheeler made it to the edge of the pool. Tygra was so distracted that he almost didn't see the radiation bolt come at Wheeler until he heard Willa's voice. He was very happy when he saw that the beam had missed him completely. But he still couldn't get to Wheeler and Kwami until he has taken care of these winged pests.

Just then he saw some arrows come out of nowhere to distract the guardians. Tygra look around to see where the arrows came from and he saw his friends coming to help. He was relieved, now he could leave these pests and go help wheeler and Kwami.

Back at the pool, Wheeler was holding on to the rope while he saw his friend walking closer and closer to the Geiser. Once he made it to the center, Kwami walked right into the spring.

" _I'm glad Kwami made it into the spring but now what do I do"_ wheeler thought as another hand landed on the ropes.

Wheeler looked and saw that Tygra was joined him by the pool's edge.

"How long was he in there?" Tygra asked hoping it was not to late.

"He just walked in." Wheeler replied

"We wait 30 seconds and pull him out, got it?" Tygra stated.

Wheeler nodded his head, he knew that they have done this before so he has learned to trust his new ally. While he was waiting for the 30 second mark, he saw something happening to his friend within the spout. Kwami's weakened muscles were becoming stronger again, his hair color was returning to its dark black color and the wrinkles on his face were disappearing as fast as they first appeared. Tygra using his intellect kept a watchful eye on Kwami until he has reach the proper age.

"Now Wheeler, pull the rope." Tygra said as they both pulled the rope bringing Kwami back out of the spout and back to the others.

Kwami, now fully restored walked out of the pool and greeted his fellow Planeteer and his rescuers.

"Aw man is it ever good to have you back Kwami." Wheeler said as he and Kwami exchanged high fives."

"Thank you my friend, that was one experience I would not want to repeat again." Kwami stated as the rest of the group started to laugh.

"I am glad that you are safe Kwami." Willa stated. "But you should not have tried to help us without knowing the terrain first."

"That is one mistake I will never make again." Kwami said as Wheeler, Willa, Nayda and himself started to laugh again.

Now turning his attention to Wheeler the new fully restored African pondered his next question.

"Wheeler, did you find anyone else?"

"Yea, Linka and Gi are back at the Cat's Lair waiting for use to return."

"But what about Ma-Ti?

"Sorry bud, no such luck yet."

"Come on Kwami let's get you back to your friends." Tygra stated as the rest the Thundercats joined them.

"Umm I sorry whom are you guys?" Kwami look confused the strangers knew his name but he didn't know theirs.

"Oh man I am so sorry Kwami." Wheeler responded knowing that Kwami was never introduced to their friends. "This is Lion-O Tygra, and Panthro. They are the Thundercats.

"And the woman who helped me out of the cave earlier?"

"The was Cheetara she a member of them too. She should be with Gi and Linka by now. Lets get into the tank and try to make contact." Wheeler suggested as they all went back into that tank and started to head back to the Lair.

* * *

While in the tank heading back to the lair, the radio started to come alive. "Tower Of Omen to Thundercats"

"Thundercats here Lynx-O whats going on." Panthro answered.

"I have just located the last signal." Lynx-O stated from the communicator.

"That's great news Lynx-O" Lion-O responded telling the other Planeteers.

"It has to be Ma-Ti" Kwami answered.

"Just a little while and we'll have our little buddy back with us." Wheeler stated as he an Kwami exchanged another high five.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy." Lynx-O said through the radio after he was heard the good banter between Wheeler and Kwami.

"Whats wrong Lynx-O, where is he?" Panthro asked hoping to find out.

"I'm afraid he is in the forbidden zone passed the Thundrainum mountains."

"WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!" Wheeler shouting almost annoying the others.

"We will my friend just calm down and relax.' Kwami said hoping to help his friend.

"Sorry man, I've missed your level headiness."

"Its ok Wheeler, now Lion-O what can we do."

"We're to far from the Tower, so we'll contact Cheetara back at the lair have her take the Thunderstrike and pickup Lynx-O. Then we will discuss a plan to safely get into the forbidden zone.

"Roger Lion-O Tower of Omens out." With take that radio went silent again.

Panthro then used that radio to contact Cheetara." Thundertank to Cheetara can you read me." After a moment the radio came to life with Cheetara's voice.

"Cheetara here Panthro, is everything alright?" the voice over the radio asked.

"Everything is good The gesier did it's job and Kwami is back to his normal age."

Moments later a different voice came over the radio. "Thundertank, this Is Gi, may I speak with Kwami?"

After hearing the excitement in Gi's voice, Lion-O passed the radio transmitter to Kwami.

"Hello my friend it is good to hear to."

"Kwami, I've never been so glad to hear your voice, is everything alright?"

"Yes my friend although we did have a run in with Nukem by the geiser."

"Everyone alright?"

"Everything is fine I'll explain everything when Wheeler and I get back. Lion-O needs to tell Cheetara something so I will give the radio back to him."

Kwami knew that Lion-O needed to get Lynxo-O back to the Lair so Kwami gave the transmitter back to him.

"Cheetara, have the Thunderkittens prepare another room, then if the girls are up to it, take the Thunderstrike and pickup Lynx-O and bring him from the Tower Of Omens back to Cat's Lair. He was finally able to locate the last signal. Its in the forbidden zone."

"Ok Lion-O We'll head out right away." With that the radio went silent again.

"We should be back to the Lair around the time the others come back with Lynx-O." Panthro stated. "Willa, Nayda, do you want us to drop you off home first?"

"That is not necessary right now I would like to stay and try to help our new friends as much as possible." She answered. "What about you Nayda?"

"I'll stay as well." Nayds responded. "I would love to hear more about the Platenteers from your other friends, Kwami."

"Ok but first I think I will need to take a shower when we get back." Kwami stated looking at himself.

"Don't worry Kwami their home is really cool and look at the clothes they gave us." Wheeler said as Kwami just realized what Wheeler was wearing.

"I hope whatever I get is not like yours my friend, you look ridiculous"

"Hey Kwami, when in Rome." Wheeler said as they both started to laugh, getting everyone involved moments later.

"OK OK OK, enough fun time." Tygra stated. "Panthro take us home"

"You got it." And with that the tank started to head back to the Lair to meet up with their friends in the Thunderstrike.


	10. Chapter 10 Origins and Meetings

In the clear blue sky while there are a few clouds, the Thunderstrike is flying through the air on it's way it Pick up Lynx-O from the Tower Of Omens. Even thou he has discover the location of Ma-Ti, the final Planeteer, they still need to have a meeting on the best way to rescue him. Inside the Thunderstrike, Cheetara is at the main cockpit controls while Gi and Linka are in the secondary modules. This was the first time that both female Planeteers were in the vehicle and they were having a good time, especially Gi.

"This is amazing." Said Gi while the view of Third Earth was taking her breath away.

"Da it is, I have never known that your planet was so beautiful Cheetara." Linka also commented.

"This is not our home planet, we crashed here long ago." Cheetara stated wanting the two girls to know the truth.

"If this is not your planet and you crashed here, then where did you come from?" Gi pondered.

"We came from a planet called Thundera. It is many light years away from here."

"What happened to your planet, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Our planet was once beautiful like Third Earth is now. We had beautiful forests and wonderful buildings that homed many Thundarians.

"If you planet was as beautiful as you stated, why did you leave?" Linka now wanting to learn more about the Thundercats' home.

"About 17 years ago our scientists discover that our world was starting to break apart. Since nothing could be done to save our world, we all decided to board ships and leave the planet."

" That's awful to loose your home like that." Gi replied with sadness." Did everyone make it out OK?

"We never knew. Our ship was the flag ship and we couldn't wait for any others. We had to leave right away. But then we came under attack from the Mutants of Plun-darr."

"Mutants of Plun-darr? Who were they?" Linka now asked.

"They were a band of mutants that attacked us destroyed all of our smaller ships and boarded our Flagship. There leader was a Giant reptile commander named S-S-Slithe he also had Jackalman and Monkian."

"Bosha moi that sounds terrible." Linka replied.

"Do you have any pictures of them Cheetara?" Gi starting to wonder.

"I'll bring up their images." Cheetara started to speak. "Check out your monitors." And with that Cheetara clicked a few buttons and the images of the Thundercats greatest villains from Plun-darr appeared.

* * *

As the images showed up on the Planeteers' screens they both ended up gasping. They couldn't believe the images they were seeing. The first member of their little group was S-S-Slithe, he was a giant amphibian type creature with the face of a bull frog and the ears like a vampire bat. His skins was dark green covered in scales and his back had quills that ran from the top of his head to the bottom of his tail. He was their supreme commander in all battle scenarios.

The next image the Planeteers saw was Jackalman. He had a face that almost looked like a jackal but was more in the way of a dog. He had orange type fur, and wearing some type of armor over hit left shoulder, Needless to say, the Planeteers couldn't believe that these Mutants almost destroyed the Thundercats entire race.

The last image the Planeteers saw was the one of Monkian. This mutant was a mutant monkey with increased strengh and agility. The only mutant that could chase their enemies if they tried to hide from them in trees. He was wearing a helmet that look like something you would see back in the time of Vikings. His fur was mostly white was his face look more like that of a gorilla that a monkey.

"I'm glad Ma-Ti is not around to see this image. He wouldn't believe that a monkey could be so dangerous" Linka said while finally going passed the last image.

"Your friend, he has a monkey with him?" Cheetara asked, wondering about that statement that Linka made.

"Yes. He has a little monkey from his home country named Suchi." Gi added in. "We had to leave him on Hope Island. We didn't want him to get hurt."

"Well don't worry, I'm sure he will be happy to see all of you again once we find a way to get all of you home." Cheetara stated. She could almost hear the pain in her friends voices as they were talking about their home.

"So tell me, if all of you survived the attack against the Mutants, why did you crash here?" Gi asked hoping to understand more about the Thundercats crash landing.

"We had no choice." She started to explain." The seven of us were put into suspension capsules while the oldest of us and our leader at the time Jaga, could pilot and hopefully land the ship."

"That's awful." Gi was almost in shock." How long were you guys in those capsules?"

"About 10 glacto years."

"We are sorry that you had to loose one of friends." Linka said sounding sad.

"Don't worry, if it wasn't for Jaga, we wouldn't have made it as far as we did. Now hold on you two were coming up on the Tower.

As the Thunderstrike was coming into visual range of the tower, Linka and Gi couldn't believe the story that Cheetara told them. They knew that the only story like the one they heard was from on of Wheeler's old Superman movies that he picked up from New York one time so that they could enjoy it. The were amazed when the two of them saw the Tower Of Omens. The saw a building that was as big as the Empire State Building, with cat faces carved at the base. An oval shaped platform with lots of windows and a radar type device with the Thundercats logo at the top.

* * *

The Thunderstrike entered into the hangar at the base of the building and all three of them got out. "Why don't the two of you go up to the control room and tell Lynx-O were here to pick him up." Cheetara said while she worked on re-fueling the vehicle.

"How do we get there?" Gi pondered.

"Just take those stairs, I be along after I'm done here." Cheetara said as she pointed to the stairs at the end of the room.

"OK, we'll see you there." Linka said as herself and Gi started up.

As the two Planeteers got to the door they were unprepared for what they were about to see. They went through and they saw a man standing right behind a console pushing a bunch of buttons. The man was in his late 50's while wearing a black and red uniform of some kind.

"Hello, are you Lynx-O?" Gi questioned not knowing if this was who they were sent to meet.

"Hello there young ladies." He said as he turned around to greet them.

"Bosha moi" Linka stated when she saw the man's face."

"Is something the matter ladies.?"

"Your eyes, they've been burned." Gi said in shock.

Lynx-O started to chuckle a little. "Yes they are but don't worry my dears I can see much better though."

"How?" Now Linka asked sounding surprised.

"After I lost my sight the rest of my senses became razor sharp. Now I can hear and sense things better than anyone else." While Lynx-O was explaining Cheetara and Snarfer came into the room.

"Lynx-O, are you ready to go?" Cheetara asked while she saw the shock in the Planeteer's faces.

"Yes I am. Snarfer, please watch over things here while I'm gone." Lynxo-O said to Snarfer.

"Snarfer Snarfer. You bet Lynx-O don't worry, nope don't worry at all." Snarfer replied

Snarfer was a younger version on Snarf. His fur coloring was light red and white and was more energetic.

"Now Cheetara." Lynx-O started while all four of them were heading back to the hangar. "Are these the two signals I' picked up from Hook Mountain and the beach?"

"Yes they are Lynx-O. They are Planeteers of the Planet Earth. This is Linka and Gi."

"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you. I'm sorry if you were frightened when you first saw me."

"Its OK Lynx-O." Gi stated trying to overcome her actions from earlier.

"I'm glad to hear that my dear, now come on, the Thunderstrike she be re-fueled by now." Lynx-O said as they all entered the Hangar and re-boarded the Thunderstrike.

"Cheetara, why don't you pilot us back to the lair. I've got to start working out a plan to rescue their friend." Lynx-O said as he took the seat right behind Cheetara in the main cockpit.

"You got it Lynx-O."

And with that Cheetara started the Thunderstrike's engines and started to fly out of the hangar at the base of the Tower. Then Cheetara plotted a course to take them back to the lair.

* * *

The Thunderstrike made good time. Once they were almost within visual range Linka and Gi both saw the Thundertank on the ground below them. Cheetara then decided to bring the plane down a little closer so that the girls can get a better view. Once that was done both vehicles arrived safely at the base of Cat's Lair. As they were both getting of the vehicles, Gi and Linka both ran over to Kwami and Wheeler for a well deserved group hug.

"Gi, Linka it is good to see the both of you." Kwami said as all of them finally stopped hugging each other..

"We've missed you Kwami." Linka started to say.

"Yes I could imanage. I'm just glad that I am here with all of you."

"Wheeler did a pretty good job of keeping us together while the Thundercats here were looking for you."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kwami put his hand on wheelers shoulder and gave it a light tap. "Thank you my friend for filling in for me."

"Anytime my man, I'm just glad your back." Wheeler responded.

Just then the Thunderkittens as well as Pumyra appeared at the doors to the Lair. "Welcome home everyone." Pumyra said as everyone started to enter the Lair.

"Thanks Pumyra." Lion-O said

"Wilykat, please show Kwami to his room"

"Sure thing Lion-O" Wilykat said as he showed Kwami where he will be staying for a while.

"Why don't the rest of you take it easy for a while." Lion-O started to say "After you have all rested, please join us in the conference room."

"Da, good idea I'm gushed." Linka replied

"I think you mean bushed, Babe." Wheeler said correcting her.

" We'll see you in 15 minutes." Lion-O said as the Thundercats headed for the Conference room and the Planeteers headed for their rooms.

* * *

After 10 minutes have gone b,y Kwami was sitting on his bed in one of the Thundercats' guest rooms. He had already taken a shower and changed into some clothing that the kittens have lefty for him. He knows that he already commented the outfit that Wheeler had on before while in the Thundertank, but the clothes that hew was wearing at that moment seemed to fit him quite well.

Kwami 's outfit was almost like that of Lord Lion-O's except the color was dark green and he was wearing a shirt that covered both his shoulders. His shorts were around the same color but it also had the emblem of the Thundercats on the belt. His boots were a brownish color with a little white throw in . Kwami really did like the hospitality that he and his other Planeteers were getting even though they were strangers here. Kwami would never admit this to anyone, but he was beginning to wonder if they would ever find Ma-TI. And if my a small chance they did, would he be OK, to say nothing about finding a way back home.

Kwami's thoughts were momentary broken when he heard a knock on his door. "Yes?" Kwami said as the door opened.

"Are you feeling OK after what you went through buddy?" Wheeler asked as he entered the room.

"I'm just find. But I am more worried about Ma-TI."

"I'm worried about him to Kwami. But if I know my little buddy he should be just fine by the time we find him."

"Wheeler, how can you be so calm at a time like this?"

"Kwami, you have to stay positive man. The Thundercats are already working on a plan to rescue him." He paused then for a moment. "Speaking of which we should get the girls and join them. Maybe we can help them after everything they have done for us.

"You are wise my friend.." Kwami stated feeling much better." How did you ever get so much wisdom.?"

"I guess I have had a great teacher." Wheeler responded as he took Kwami's hand and shook it. "Come on lets get the girls." Wheeler said as they left the room and picked up the girls.

* * *

The Planeteers all arrived inside the conference room to see that all of the Thundercats were sitting down discussing what to do next. The room was very large and has a beautiful chandelier high above the room in the middle. The table was a giant circle with the Thundercat's emblem in the center. There was enough chairs to accommodate the Thundercats as well as all of their friends.

As the Planeteers entered the room all of the Thundercats plus Willa and Nayda stood up. "Welcome Planeteers, please have a seat." Tygra said as everyone started to sit down again.

"We believe we may a found a way to get your friend back from the forbidden zone." Tygra started to explain. "But it is extremely dangerous for everyone."

"What do you mean by dangerous?" Kwami questioned.

"We know of a way to get there but we haven't used it in a while."

"Why?"

"After our last battle with our enemies the entrance to the forbidden zone started to be covered by a rockslide. We thought that after the last of our Plun-Darnian enemies was dealt with ,we would have no further reason to venture there."

"Why can't you just go the direct approach?" Wheeler said now asking the question.

"The forbidden zone where your friend has been located is blocked off by Fire Rock Mountain. That is one place where we can not travel."

"Why, what happens if you head towards this Fire Rock Mountain?"

"If we do go there, then we will start to become weaker. We had a substance similar to that back on our home planet, we called it Thundrainum."

The Planeteers all looked in shock, they never knew that something could affect and scare their new allies like this. But they know that they would not give up until they have rescued Ma-Ti.

"So what is this plan of yours?" Linka asked hoping to find out.

"The entrance that had the rock slide is not completely sealed up so there may be a chance that the Thunderstrike can make it with little or no damage." Lynx-O stated.

"That's a big if. Lynx-O. We don't even know if the Thunderstrikes new night vision lights will work in that area." Panthro stated.

"Where is the entrance located?" Linka asked thinking that maybe she can help.

"It is located beyond the Dark Forest inside a giant mountain." Lynx-O explained.

"We have gone threw there many times before with no damage but this time we need to be extra careful. The cave entrance has become a lot more dangerous since the last time."

"How so?" Now Gi was wondering.

"The rock formations within the cave have grown to double their original size. After all of the times the Thunderstrike have made it through I don't know if it will now."

"Is there anything we can do to help" Kwami now asking.

"If you wouldn't mind, we could use some help modifying the Thunderstrike. If I could receive the signals from the brail board at a faster rate, then I might be able to navigate through the cave and out the other side." Lynx-O said.

"Is anyone one of you good with programming?" Tygra asked.

"Da, I am." Linka responded

"And I'm good at helping to put things back together." Wheeler stated.

"Thank you my friends, but we wouldn't feel right asking for your help in this matter." Now Lion-O stated entering the conversation.

Just then Kwami stood up and started to speak." Ma-Ti is our friend we want to help. Besides we all owe you for saying our lives. This is the least we can do to repay you." Kwami said as the rest started to get up.

"I can see the determination in your eyes and I know not to underestimate all of you." Lion-O said as he and the rest of the Thundercats stood up. "We appreciate your help."

"With all of us working together we should be done in just a couple of hours." Tygra stated.

"Do you think your friend will be OK till then?"

"If we know Ma-Ti then he should be just fine." Kwami responded.

"Well if were gonna do it" Panthro started to say.

" **LETS DO IT!"** Everyone said in unsion.

With that said everybody left the Conference room and started to work on modifying the Thunderstrike to prepare it and themselves for their most dangerous mission ever.


	11. Chapter 11 The Rescue Part 1

In the darkened skies around the location of Mumm-Ra's Black Pyramid, Blight, Sludge on Mumm-Ra himself were watching the events the were going on around the Geiser of life. Much to the dismay of all three of them.

"I thought you said that Nukem would win!" Blight shouted towards Mumm-Ra "They've brought the big lug down to his feet again. We have to get him out of there.

" **SILENCE!"** Mumm-Ra shouted has we again blasted thee image of Duke Nukem and he them materialized beside Blight and Sludge.

"What happened out there you big yellow dufus?" Sludge asked "I thought you had them on the run."

"I did till those Thundercats combined their powers." Duke Nukem said feeling tired. "We have to find a way to stop them."

"I believe I may know of a way, but you would have to make it work." Mumm-Ra as Blight looked at him and started to speak,.

"Look here Mumm-Ra, I don't know what you want us to do. Those Thundercats disabled if not destroyed all of our vehicles. We have nothing left to fight with."

"That is where you are wrong, look into the cauldron." With that Mumm-Ra moved his arms around and the image in the cauldron transformed into an old fortress of some kind.

"What is that monstrosity supposed to be?" Blight questioned as she saw the image.

"This is Castle Plun-Dar, it was used by a band of Mutants from the planet Plun-Darr." Mumm-Ra started to say." It was their base after I had sunk their spaceship beneath my desert of sinking sands."

"What do you suppose we do there, that place is a mess."

"Look more carefully and you will see." At that moment the imaged changed to the weapons vault and the old Mutants hangar, where three vehicles appeared.

"What are those?" Sludge asked looking impressed.

"Those vehicles were left here when those miserable Thundercats sent the Mutants away to the Island of way-out-back. Somewhere in the distant part of the galaxy."

"Can't you just bring them back?

"No. The Thundercats have equipped the island with scrambler and disrupter devices. I can not bring them back."

"Then what do you want us to do with those pieces of junk." Nukem said now feel a little better.

"I wan't you to modify them so that you can attack and destroy those miserable Thundercats."

"All right supposed we agree to this, how do we get to this Castle Plun-Darr place." Blight stated hoping she wasn't being too forward.

"I will transport you to the front of the building. Once you are inside, make the modifications.

"And why would we do that?"

"Look and I will show you." Mumm-Ra said as he again started moves his arms and the image changed now to the Thundercats hanger.

"What are those Platneteers doing?"

"They are also making modifications to the Thundercats vehicle. They must have found their last friend in the forbidden zone. You must get there first and stop them."

"Even if we did what you asked, how would we even get there"

"The mutants' computer will have all of the information that you will need to get there. Now hurry time is running out." Mumm-Ra said as he again shot all three and vanished.

* * *

Castle Plun-Darr, once the headquarters of the S-S-Slithe and his mutant band of mercenaries. The castle is mostly composed of solid grante and rock. The castle has a giant face in the middle that can move up or down, depending if the castle's wings are covering the entrance or left open to begin at attack. The face looks like a solid gargoyle, with glowing red eyes. The mutants' home base has been inoperative for some time so they will have to get the computers working first before they can do any work on the vehicles.

Inside the castle, the three Eco-Villains located the three vehicles that they were show in the Black Pyramid. There was two air types and ond ground type. Blight almost shed a tead when she saw them. The two air vehicles are called Sky Cutters. They are really fast and maneuverable. Their wing can extend for flight and descend for landing. Their main weapon is a laser blaster the fires from the front. This making the Sky Cutters a deadly machine that can kill from the air.

The ground vehicle is called the Nose-Diver, it can travel on land and also underwater. When in underwater mode, the pilot is protected while their face is inside the orange glass visor. Its main weapon fires a deadly beam from the tip of its drill. It may not be as manealuable as the Sky Cutter but its more [powerful makes up for it. The Nose-Diver is propelled by two rocket powered jets that can reach up to mach 2, thus clearing a lot of distance in a short amount of time.

After finding the main computer room, Dr. Blight had to figure out a way to re-power the equipment. She knew that whatever was in her lab wouldn't do the trick, so she would have to think outside the box.

"Nukem sweetheart come over here." Blight said hoping to persuade her Nucular friend..

"What do you want now Blight, I was starting to thur drow groung vehicle into my newe Nuke-mobile." Nukem said starting to get very angry.

"I need your help with the computer. I want you to pump all your radiation into the system's main power core."

" **ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND DOC!"** Nukem said getting really angry. **" IF I DID THAT, THEN I WON'T HAVE ANY RADIATION FOR MYSELF!"**

"Calm down, I've thought something like this might happen so I brought a little insurance policy just for you." Blight said as she revealed a small cylinder object with a radioactive symbol on it.

"What is it?" Nukem said as he look at the object.

"Just a little something I've been working on. It's a new type of a nuclear power cell. I was going to give it to you as a little surprise to help you beat Captain Planet, but since he is not an option anymore, I want use to use this to help jump start the computers."

"All right doc, I'll do it." Nukem said as we was starting to get very jittery." Now give me it."

"Fine, but let me get out of here first."

"Go on I'll have these systems up and running in no time." Nukem waited until Dr. Blight was out of the room and then opened the cylinder. The extreme glowing red light from the object made Nukem even more powerful then when Mumm-Ra gave him a dark infusion of energy, now he was ready to begin. "This is going to be fun." Nukem said as he ripped off the main power core's panel and starting pumping it with his own radiation. It took only five minutes but the systems all come back online, Nukem then replaced the panel he ripped of f and re-sealed the cylinder. "I'm gonna save the rest of you for later" he said as he put the object into the pocket of his Hawaiian shorts.

Moments later he emerged ready to get back to work. "Good job radiation face, now we can make sure that we don't blow ourselves up." Sludge said being sarcastic.

"CAN IT YOU TWO." Blight said "I've just finished downloading the fastest route to the forbidden zone. Let's get these machines working at get there fast.

It only took about 2 hours, but Blight, Sludge and Nukem started to head out to the Forbidden Zone to kill Ma-Ti. They all know that with out him their victory is assured.

* * *

Back at Cat's Lair Linka was having a little problem with the Thunderstrikes' computer program,. She has never seen a more complicated line of code ever. Wheeler on the other hand was trying to help repair both the Thundertank and the Thunderclaw. Even after the battles both units still hasn't been fully repaired so Wheeler decided to work on them with some help from Bengali and Panthro.

"Easy with that blow torch Wheeler, one spark could rupture the entire Thundrillium casing for the tank" Panthro said while making the repairs.

"Thanks for the tip Panthro. Man I really wish I had the use of my ring here."

"Lets worry about finishing the repairs and rescuing your friend, then we'll see about all of your rings."

"You got it Panthro" Wheeler said has he got back to work.

"Bosa moi" Links stated getting very frustrated. "I just can't figure out this code."

"Take it easy Linka, its not that complicated. " Lynx-O said as he was trying to assist her. "You just have to look at it in a different way." Lynx-O said as he pushed a few buttons and the line of code started to become more clear.

"That is much better, now I think I can handle the rest."

"Don't forget we are all trying to help save your friend, but none of that won't matter if we start to rush."

"Da. We need to make sure everything is working properly ."

All of a sudden Snafr and Wilykat came running into the hanger with worry on their faces. "Guys we have a major problem." Wilykat stated not believing what just happened.

"What is it Wilykat?" Panthro said while stopping the repairs.

"It's Castle Plun-Darr, its back online"

"That's impossible, that place has been offline since we got rid of the mutants."

"The scanners showed three people in front of the building then moments later the Castle started to come alive."

"Its got to be Blight, Nukem and Sludge again." Linka said while she was finishing the code upgrade.

"What happened next Wilykat?" Panthro asked trying to find out what else happened.

"Snarf…Snarf… All of the mutants vehicles just left the castle and was heading towards the Forbidden Zone." Snarf said becoming really worried.

"Blast those Mutants." Panthro said while throwing down a wrench that he was using. "They must have hidden those vehicles before they left."

"Now Blight's got them and they are after Ma-Ti." We have to get to him first." Wheeler stated.

"Linka are you just about done with the upgrades to the Thunderstrikes' brail board?" Panthro asked.

"Da but I'm not sure if it will work?" Linka said looking very worried.

"We have to take that chance Thundercats, we can't let Mumm-Ra's people get there first." Lion-O said looking very determined.

"I agree my lord by we need to make sure that Linka's updates will work." Lynx-O said.

"I agree, that's why Linka will be coming with you to monitor the program." Lion-O stated.

"I'm coming to." Wheeler said looking directly at both Linka and Lynx-O"

"Not this time Wheeler. I need you and Panthro to finish the repairs on the Thundertanks and the Thunderclaw.'

"Then I'll go with Linka." Kwami stated looking ready to go. "He is my friend as well."

"Be careful my man. Who knows what kind of other dangers are out there." Wheeler said to his best friend.

"I will, do not worry my friend." The African said calmly.

"Bengali, Pumyra go with Linx-O as well." Lion-O also suggested.

"We are on our way." Bengali said.

With that Linka and Kwami climber into one of the smaller cockpits while Bengali and Pumyra climbed into the other. Lynx-O climbed into the main cockpit and started to press a few button causing the plane to rise. Once they were were air born, they plotted a course and then started to head to the dark forest. It was the only location where they can bypass Fire Rock Mountain and enter the Forbidden Zone without any problems.

Wheeler watched them take off as Gi came over to him. "I'm really worried about her Gi. I hope she'll be alright." Wheeler stated with worry.

Gi, grabbing his arm trying to comfort him. "Don't worry Wheeler, if anybody knows anything about computer programming its Linka. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I know that Gi, its just I can't help but worry. I don't know what it is I just have this bad feeling that something is wrong."

"Did you tell her how you felt about her?"

"Yes I did . I told her that I loved her."

"And did she tell you the same?"

"Yea she did, she told me that she loves me as well."

"Then don't worry about it Wheeler . Just use that love for now to finish the repairs and hope that they will find Ma-Ti and bring him home safely."

"Thanks Little Mermaid, you always know exactly what to say to try and cheer me up." Wheeler said while he gave Gi a little tickle.

"Wheeler, now cut that out." Gi said after she stopped giggling a little. "Come on lets get back to work."

After that both Wheeler and Gi went back into the hanger and helped the rest of the Thundercats finish the repairs.

* * *

The flight to the Dark Forest was very dangerous, Lynx-O, even though he couldn't see, could still sense the emptiness and evil from that place. The area is so black, that once you enter the forest it would be almost impossible to find a way out. Then they had to find the cave entrance and hoped that the modifications that Linka and Lynx-O made would work.

"We are approaching the dark forest everyone, stand by" Lynx-O said at they entered the forest.

"I can't see a thing in here." Linka said trying to wrap her mind around everything.

"I'm gonna bring up the Thunderstrike's lamps now." Lynx-O said as the headlights started to bright up the area a little.

"Linka, bring the revised program online now." Bengali stated.

"Da." Linka said as she pushed some buttons, "Program activated. Now lets just pray it works."

"I'm already starting the feel the signals coming in at a faster rate my dear." Lynx-O said as he continued to press the buttons on his brail board. "Your modifications seem to be working."

"Da, but for how long?"

"We'll soon find out. Were approaching the mountain with the cave now."

* * *

Lynx-o was correct, as soon as the Thunderstrike cleared the Dark Forest, then they started to enter the cave. Inside the cave the rock formations was more fearful they the two Planeteers have ever noticed. Linka almost started to shake until Kwami put his hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her down. Everything seemed to be going fine until an alarm started sounding in Likna and Kwami's cockpit..

"Linka, whats's happening? I'm loosing the signal to the Brailboard." Lynx-O said starting to worry.

"I don't know, give me a moment to find out what happened." Linka replied.

" **We don't have a moment Linka, we need that signal back** now!" Pumyra shouted.

With Pumyra's voice going through Linka's body, she had only one recourse left to do. Linka started to reexamine the layer of code and she thinks she might have found the problem. "Da, Da,. Hang on I've almost got it back.' Linka quickly entered the proper sequence and the signal started to come back at full strength.

As Lynx-O thought he was going to cause damage to the Thunderstrike, he was relieved by the flow of information that started to flow back through the Brailboard. "I'm adjusting our course now." Lynx-O adjusted the flight plan just in time to miss a giant rock formation directly in front .

"That was a close one" Lynx-O sighned." What happened to the signal Linka?"

"There was so many rocks in here that it started to disrupt the receiver, plus my modifications almost blew out. I had to re-adjust the signal fast to get it back"

"I'm glad you did my friend, we are almost out of here." Kwami said

"Your friend is right my dear, we should be coming out the other end right about now." Lynx-O said as the Thunderstrike finally emerged from the other side.

"I'm picking up your friend, but I'm afraid the others are already there." Pumyra stated.

"Bosh Moi, is Ma-Ti ?" Linka asked about getting ready to cry.

"No he is still alive, but very weak." Lynx-O replied. "Hold on everyone were on our way to save him."

With that everyone within the Thunderstrike started to prepare for battle, but Linka was still feeling a little uncertain. She knows that she is the best in the world when it comes to computer programming and hacking but the new alien code was so different that she almost didn't know what she was doing. Even though she managed to pull herself together, she was still worried about the other modifications that she made would start to fail as well. But as for now the main objective is getting to Ma-Ti and hoping that he is alright.


	12. Chapter 12 The Rescue Part 2

The Forbidden Zone, one of Third Earth's most treachous and destructive climates ever created. The Forbidden zone has poised swamps, mountain peaks that go on forever, along with wilting flowers and trees that grow deadly fruit for human consumption. If a single Third Earth citizen ever journeyed into this place of horrors they will never be seen again. This area is also home to a strange mountaim monument call three peaks. Three Peaks are three mountains whose mountain tops are the same height. It is also there that the evil lord Mumm-Ra encased a renegade band of warriors in molten lava.

These warriors were called The Lunataks from the Moons of Plun-Darr, giving each member a unique power from each moon. The first member of the group is called Chilla, she is a 30 year woman with frozen skin like ice. Her main powers comes from her hands and mouth. Her hands can send deadly beams of extreme cold that can instantly trap anyone in a block of ice. Her mouth, when she wants to use it can cause extreme blizzards which she can use to distract her enemies.

The second member of the group is called Tug-Mug he was white colored skin and his face is almost that of a clown. His hair is colored purple and is also trimmed to the form of a Mohawk. His body is mostly contained in a special armor used for walking or jumping in any strange planet's gravity. Tug-Mug comes from a moon that has gravity 20 to 30 times that of Earth's, making him an extremely dangerous person. His weapon is a gravity carbonerizer, which we can use to manipulate gravity around a specific place or thing.

The third member of the group is called Red-Eye, and his power is beyond everyone else's sight of vision. He comes from a moon that is completely dark with no light at all, forcing him to wear a special vision form of contact lens. These lenses allow him to see in any situation and beyond. His main weapon is disk which he keeps in his center chest. When he throw it, it can seek out any enemy and destroys them on contact also if the disc misses he can use his eyes to guide it back.

The fourth member is called Aluro, he is not as strong as the others but his power doesn't come from his strength. He has the power to manipulate the minds of others. His power comes from his staff, once he flings it at an enemy, the ball at the top fires an energy sphere trapping the target in a cone of pure energy. Once captured with the prison, Aluro starts to weaken the mind of his enemy. This was he doesn't have to get his hands dirty and brings them back in one piece.

The final two members of the group are Luna and Amok, Luna is a 30 year old woman trapped in the body of a 4 year girl. Amok is her own personal transportation. Amok is just as strong as any other member of the group, bit his loyalties are always to Luna. Luna used to have special powers, but they were taken away by a friend of the Thundercats long before they arrived on Third Earth.

* * *

The sun was high above the rocky terrain and the beams of light were hitting a strange object on the ground. It was a South American boy around 15 years old. The young man is wearing brownish shorts as well as a brownish jacket. His shirt has the Planeteer logo on the front covered by a necklace made out of beautiful feathers that was handcrafted from his own village. The young man didn't know much time has passed since the innocent by the Black Pyramid. He started to get up nursing a terrible headache.

The young boy started to look around wondering where he is and if knew were his friends were. The young boy started to raise his hand to his head hoping to concentrate on his friends. After a while he realized that somehow the connection that he had to all of his friends had been broken. He was alone an unsure of what to do.

With the sun so high and no shade to protect him, he knew that if he didn't find shelter soon he wouldn't make it out alive. He started to walk passed mountain after mountain trying to get his bearings. He also stopped near a forest hoping to get something to eat to keep his strength up, but was not prepared for what he saw next.

" _My poor friend how could this have happened to you?"_ Ma-Ti thought as he saw a beautiful deer laying down looking completely sick from the watering hole.

After looking around some more, he saw a bunch of human and animal bones around the same area by the lake. " _I have to find a way to contact the others or at least get out of this horrible place."_

He then started to walk up to a mountain range the had three mountain peaks aligned up perfectly together. Realizing that may be a way out, he decided to head in that direction.

He was almost walking for an hour when he saw a strange object in the distance. As he was getting closer to the object, he managed to make out its shape. The object look like some sort of building that was somehow turned on its side. Upon further examination he discovered that there blast holes, as if something blew its self apart from the inside out.

* * *

The object that Ma-Ti has found was the Lunataks mobile flying Fortress called Sky Tomb. This base was powered by the same element that the Thundercats use to power their own vehicles and buildings, but Sky Tomb needed three to four times the amount for it to be 100 % operational. At the top of the building that is hitting the ground was the emblem of the group. Just like the Thundercats, the Lunataks emblem was a crescent moon.

Ma-Ti was thinking about going into the wreckage of the base to see if anything left was working inside. " _There has to be some way to contact my friends. I need to know if they are save."_

As Ma-Ti looked around he could find nothing salvageable to use, so he exited the base and continued walking trying to find a way out.

The sun was so hot that Ma-Ti took his jacket off and used it to cover his head. Whatever happens he didn't want to get a case of Sun stroke. He didn't know anything about this Planet's atmosphere and its vegetation. He sure was happy to use of the skills that the friend the Shaman had taught him all those years ago when he was a boy. He was trying to find a safe heaven to rest, but on this part of the planet, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Another hour has passed and Ma-Ti was starting to feel exhausted from all his walking, looking for a place to rest, he decided to sit on a rock that he saw sticking out of the ground but was unprepared for what happened next.

The rock that which he was sitting on started to move and started to rise up out of the ground. Ma-Ti was in shock as he saw that rock he was resting on started to rise and transform into a huge rock monster.

The monster was made of solid granite and was very angry as it started to rise. Looking down at Ma-Ti the monster thought it was a something good to eat and decided to try and grab him. As the monster came down with his arm and hand, Ma-Ti just barley got out of the way in time.

"Sorry my friend, but I don't think that I would be very good for you." Ma-Ti said while he continued to avoid the giant's arms and hands.

The giant stared to think ahead, blocking off Ma-Ti's exit and was about to finally grab him. Just when Ma-Ti thought he has lost all hope, he heard a bunch of strange sounds coming from the air and ground. He turned around and saw that three vehicles of some kind coming right at him. Ma-Ti didn't know if they were friend or foe but at this point he didn't really care. While he was trying to figure it out, the monster had just about snatched Ma-Ti up in its giant hand. A moment before the giant finally had a chance to grab him a laser blast from the ground unit destroyed the hand and the creature began to wallow in pain.

As Ma-Ti watched all three of the machines were now attacking and destroying the monster until there was nothing left but pebbles. The Planeteer couldn't believe his luck, as he thought he was being rescued, that is until he saw one of the pilots coming right at him.

It was Sly Sludge flying what looked like an alien aircraft of some sort. "Hey Blight" He said into the radio. "What do you want me to do with that little Planet pPunk down there?"

"What do you think fool, fire the stun beams at him." Dr. Blight responded through the radio.

With that command, Sludge started to fire some strange orange beams of energy at Ma-Ti.

Not knowing what those beams were or what they would do to him , Ma-Ti started to run as fast has he could. But he was so exhausted he didn't notice another orange beam hitting him from behind and knocking him out.

"Now we've got the little pest." Nukem said as he was climbing out of the Nose Diver.

As he was approaching the young Planeteer, Blight and Sludge also landed their crafts on the opposite side of the fallen Planeteer.

"We have to finish him off now before the others get here. My radiation should finish him off." Nukem said as we was getting to douse the boy with a blast of deadly radiation to kill him.

"Do it now Nukem we can't waste any more time." Sludge said as Nukem was about to fire.

Just then another engine sound appeared in the sky and the Eco-villains didn't like that sound at all. "Its them, they found us!" Blight shouted as she saw the Thunderstrike come barreling right at them. "Quickly you fool, blast him!"

* * *

Inside the Thunderstrike, Lynx-O's piloting skills were very impressive as he took the plane down to try and stop Nukem from attacking Ma-Ti. "Linka are the new weapon systems ready? "Lynx-O asked as he got the aircraft within firing range.

"Da, I hope so." Linka answered still feeling a little unsure about the modifications the she made before.

"Linka trust yourself, we do." Pumyra said hoping to lift Linka's Spirits.

"Spasibo," Linka replied.

"I'm bringing the weapons online now." Bengali say as he pushed a few buttons.

"We have to hurry, it looks like Nukem is about to fire on your friend there." Pumyra said as they got closer.

"Firing weapons now." Lynx-O said as he fired a white laser beam down at Nukem.

Nukem was about to fire his beams at Ma-Ti until he himself was hit by a strange white beam. "Ow! What was that."? He said as he looked up.

"It's the Thundercats firing a new energy beam weapon at us." Sludge said as he saw the impact. "We've got to get out of here."

"We're not going anywhere until this Planet pest is dead." Nukem said as he was about to fire beams at Ma-Ti again.

" **STOP YOU FOOL!"** Blight shouted as she saw energy starting to emerge from Nukems hands.

" **WHY SHOULD I!"** Nukem responded sounding angry.

"It would take too long for your energy to recovery if you kill him. I'll take care of the Planet Pest." Dr. Blight said as she drew and fired an energy pistol at him, making Ma-Ti cry out in pain. "Now we can go. Let the Planet pests worry about saving their friend. By the time they are done we'll be far enough away."

After seeing Ma-Ti cry out in pain and then pass out, the Eco-Villains climbed back onto their vehicles and left the area.

While in the Thunderstrike hoping to save Ma-Ti Linka saw what Blight did to him before they all started. " **LYNX-O, MA-TI'S BEEN HURT WE HAVE TO TRY AND HELP HIM NOW!"** Linka said while still in shock.

"We are landing right now my friends, Pumyra get the medical kit and hurry." Lynx-O said while the Thunderstrike started to land right in front of Ma-Ti.

* * *

As the Thunderstrike landed, Linka and Kwami jumped right out of the Thunderstrike's smaller unit and headed right for their injured friend with Pumyra and Bengali not far behind.

"Ma-Ti can you hear us? "Kwami said hoping that Ma-Ti would respond.

" **MA-IT!"** Kwami said again with no response.

"Quickly you two get away from him so we can work." Bengali said as he and Pumyra just arrived on the scene.

"Pumyra, check his life signs and hurry. I'll check the impact mark." Bengail said as Pumyra took out a strang looking device.

The machine started to make noises as Pumyra hovered it above Ma-Ti. "His blood pressure is falling and his life signs are getting weaker."

"We've got to try and stabilize him." Bengali said as he reached into the medical case and brought out some strange viles of medicine. Then he looked over at Linka still trying to hold herself together. "Kwami get her out of here so we can work on saving his life."

"Ok Bengali. Come on Linka." Kwami said as he tried to move her away.

"NYET! I AM NOT GOING ANYWARE KWAMI." Linka said while she was beginning to panic. "I AM GOING TO HELP THEM WEATHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT."

"Linka calm down, I know you want to help, but Pumyra and Bengali both know what they are doing and we would just be in the way. You have to be strong for Ma-Ti."

Linka is still in a panic and just can't seem to hold herself together." **KWAMI, WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM. HE IS ONE OF US. I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE HIM NOT LIKE THIS AND ON AN ALIEN WORLD!"** Linka shouted almost at the point of no return.

Kwami then grabbed her and pulled her into a hug to try and calm her down." Take it easy my friend , you have to brave. Ma-Ti is a strong fighter. He will not let this get the better of him at all." Kwami said as he saw that Linka was starting to calm down.

"Ok Kwami, I will try to keep it together." Linka said while there were still a few tears in her eyes.

Just then Lynx-O came over to see how Bengali and Pumyra were doing. "How is he any change?"

"I've think we found the problem." Pumyra said as she was finishing up the medical scan. "He took a direct blast on his right lung and it is causing him to loose oxygen and blood pressure."

"I think I might be able to reverse the damage but I need somebody to try and talk to him while I make the attempt." Bengali said while he was working on with some vilies that he had taken out of the case to save Ma-Ti's life.

'I'll do it. "Pumyra said as she put the scanner away. "Ma-Ti, now I need you to listen to me. You've been shot and your having trouble breathing. You have to hang on, your friends Linka and Kwami are here and they need you to come back to them. You have to keep fighting to stay with us. What ever you do, just don't give up." She said as she saw Bengali making the last few adjustments.

"This had better work." Bengali said as he took a medical needle with one of the strange viles in it and injected it into his chest. "Now all can we do is wait and hope that it works."

Linka and Kwami started to walk back over to see what Bengali and Pumyra were doing.

" Is he going to be alright?" Linka questioned still looking worried.

"I honestly don't know. Pumyra what do the scans say?" Bengali asked as Pumyra started to run another scan of Ma-Ti's body.

After a few moments, Pumyra started to speak. "His blood pressure is starting to rise and it looks like the damage done to his lung as already started to heal." Pumyra stated with great joy in her voice.

"That's good news my friends well done." Lynx-O said as he knelled down to put both his hands on his friends shoulders.

"I'm just glad that I took that medical course on Thundera while I was still running a blacksmith's shop." Bengali stated.

A few moments later Ma-Ti's eyes started to open still looking a little flushed after the events that have just happened. "What happened to me my friends?" He said hoping to see his fellow Planeteers but instead saw the Thundercats and his friends behind them.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" Ma-Ti started to scream after seeing the Thundercats.

"Well it looks like he is going to make a full recovery everyone." Bengali said as everyone started to laugh except Ma-Ti.

"Would some one mind telling me what is going on around here?" Ma-Ti said still not sure of what was happening.

"It's a long story my friend." Kwami started to say as he bent down to help Ma-Ti up. "We'll explain it to you on the way back to the Lair."

"The Lair?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Like your friend said, this is gonna be a long story." Lynx-O said as they all headed straight back to the Thunderstrike.

"When we get you back, I need to run another medical scan to make sure that you are fine." Pumyra said.

"Why is that, I'm staring to feel much better now." Ma-TI replied starting to get more of his strength back.

"Yes, well the villes we used on you were designed for Thundercat usage, and not for human." Pumyra started to explain. "There may be some side effects that we don't know of yet."

"In that case I think I should take you up on that medical scan." Ma-Ti said while everyone else was starting to giggle.

As they all boarded the Thunderstrike, Lynx-O climbed into the main pilot chair while Ma-Ti sat behind him. Linka and Kwami climbed into the secondary pod on the left and Pumyra and Bengali on the right.

"Linka, thank you for all of your help with the Thunderstrike. I think it is running better than ever." Lynx-O said as he started the pre-flight check.

"Do you think we will have any problems going back the way we came?"

"I think that this time we will be just fine." Lynx-O said as he started to fly the Thunderstrike off the ground and back towards the mountain entrance.

"Kwami, Linka, I think you better start telling me what has been happening here before I start to loose my mind." Ma-Ti stated while he was sitting behind Lynx-O.

"As I said before my friend it is gonna be a VERY LONG STORY." Kwami said as all the them started to laugh again.

While starting to tell their story to Ma-Ti, the Thunderstrike started flying back through the mountain's cave entrance emerging back on the other side, then rising above the dark forest, and was heading on a course straight back home to the Cat's Lair.


	13. Chapter 13 Reunions and Invitations

Life on Third Earth has defianality become more interesting for the Thundercats since the Planeteers have arrived on the scene. The Thundercats knew that their new friends were strangers to their world, not knowing everything there was to know about the planet's people and its danger. Some of the Planeteers seem to be adjusting better than others but they still had a long way to go. Linka and Wheeler were starting to understand more and more about the Thundercats technology since Wheeler was busy helping with the repairs to the Thundercat's machines and Linka was busy updating their system's software. Gi was also learning about the Thundercats equipment, she was sitting in the main control room learning all she can about their equipment.

"All of this technology is absolutely incredible, it is even light years ahead of anything Dr. Derek has shown us while we were visiting her pollution free Eco-Environment." Gi said while still being completely blown away.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself with everything that you are seeing right now Gi, and thanks again for joining myself and Wilykat on monitor duty. It can get pretty boring after a while." Wilykit said.

* * *

Gi didn't know what she could to help out down in the hanger. Both Wheeler, Tygra and Panthro were completely emerged in repairing the vehicles while Lion-O and Cheetara were discussing their next move if they could go and assist the others. Gi, then decided to see what the Thunderkittens were up to.

See saw both of them looking very worried about something very important and decided to find out what got them so uptight. "Hey you two, where are you to in such a hurry?" Gi asked trying to find out.

"We're running late for monitor duty in the control room." Wilykat said answering Gi's question.

"Monitor duty? What's that?" Gi asked looking perplexed.

"We always have one or two Thundercats monitoring things in the contol room so that we would be ready to move out if there was a problem out there with any of our friends.." Wilykit explained.

"Wow, that sounds interesting."

"Not really, in fact sometimes it can get kind of boring after a while."

"Would you mind if I joined the two of you? I need something to do to take my mind off of worrying all of the time."

"Hey I don't mind, what about you Kit?" Wilykat asked

"That sounds like a good idea. If you're gonna be here for a while, then at least you should know how everything works around here.' Wilykit responded with a smile on her face.

"Thank you , both of you. This is just what I needed." Said Gi as they all headed for the control room and start their shift.

"Hey guys I'm picking up something coming up on the long range scanners." Gi said as the equipment detected on object.

"I'll bring it up on the main monitor screen." Wilykat said as he sat down at one of the chairs near the main screen.

"I don't believe it, it's the Thunderstrike there coming back." Wilykat said bringing up the image.

"Do you think they have found Ma-Ti and are bringing him back?" Gi asked.

"Only one way to find out." Wilykit said as she turned on the radio transmitter.

"Cat's Lair to Thunderstrike, Cat's Lair to Thunderstrike can you hear us?" Wilykit said as the monitor screen changed into the front of the main cockpit.

"Thunderstrike here Cat's Lair, is everything alright." Lynx-O asked

"Yes everything here is fine we were just wondering if you found Ma-Ti yet?"

"See for yourselves." Lynx-O said as ther image now changed to include Ma-Ti.

" **MA-TI, MA-TI IS IT REALLY YOU!?"** Gi said screaming into the radio after she saw his image.

"Yes it is Gi, I am glad to hear and see you again too my friend." Ma-Ti said

"Are you alright?"

"He needs to go to the medical lab for a quick medical scan." Lynx-O replied not meaning to interrupt the two.

"Why what has happened to you Ma-Ti?"

"We had to use some medicine on him that was designed only for use on Thundercats. We need to make sure that there are no lasting side-effects. "Lynx-O said explaining the situation.

"I'll go prep the medical bay Lynx-O" Wilykat said as he got up to get everything ready.

"How long before you get back?" Wilykit stated.

"We should be back in a few moments. We'll explain everything that happened then."

"Roger, Cat's lair out." Wilykit said as she closed the comm channel.

"I'm so happy that Ma-Ti is coming home safely." Gi said as she came over and gave Wilykit a hug.

"I'm happy that your happy Gi. Why don't you go back down to the hangar and tell the others the good news . I'll keep watch up here. "Wilykit said seeing the glee in Gi's eyes.

"You got it Wilykit and thanks for everything." Gi replied as she left the control room and headed back down to the hangar to let the others know of the good news.

* * *

The look in Gi's face couldn't be measured by anyone around her. She was on cloud 9 after seeing and hearing her friend's voice. Now all she had to do was tell the others. As she made her way back down to the hangar, she was so excited she didn't pay any attention to where she was going and she ran straight into Tygra.

"Ooooffmph. What's gotten you in sure a great mood Gi?" Tygra said while trying to recover from the impact. Tygra said as the others heard the impact at looked at the both of them.

"He's back.! HE'S BACK!" Gi started to say.

Whoa whoa there, who's back?" Tygra asked as Wheeler and the other came within range.

" **IT'S MA-TI, THEY FOUND MA-TI AND ARE BRING HIM HOME!"** Gi said almost going through the roof.

"They've found Ma-Ti, Haaa Yooo." Wheeler said as he grabbed Gi.

Gi was unprepared for what Wheeler did next. After he grabbed Gi he held her waist while picking her up and twirling her around.

" **WHEELER, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, I'M STARTING TO GET DIZZY!"** Gi shouted while the two of them started to laugh at the same time.

"Oh I'm sorry Gi, I guess I just got a little carried away."

"Is that you that just got carried away or was that me that just got carried away with you.?" Gi said while the other started to laugh.

"I'm glad to hear that they found your friend without any problems." Lion-O said

"Actually there might be a problem." Gi said remembering what Lynx-O told her.

"What happened Gi?' Wheeler now asked.

"I was told that they have to do a medical workup on Ma-Ti when they get back."

"Was it that serious.?" Cheetara now asking after seeing the worry in their friend's eyes.

"They told me that they had to inject medicine into him that wasn't made for people. Wilykat went to prepare the medical bay for Ma-Ti."

"What about Linka and Kwami Gi, are they both ok.?" Wheeler looking almost as if he has been kicked in the head.

"They are both fine Wheeler they are both OK." Gi replied hoping to calm him down.

"Thanks goodness." Wheeler said as he almost collapsed on the floor.

" **WHEELER!"** Gi screamed.

"I'm… I'm alright Gi." Wheeler said starting to get back up. "I guess I'm just a little more exhausted than I thought."

"I can undersatnd why my friend." Panthro said now coming over to check on Wheeler. "You put in a lot of time into helping me with these repairs plus worrying about your friends. Who wouldn't be exhausted after all that."

"That's true Panthro, but now that Ma-Ti's back we can start to work on getting our rings to work again." Wheeler said while looking at his ring.

"Well I think the first thing we should do is to see if your friend will be OK when the others get back." Tygra said. "Then I believe it would be best if all five of you got some rest."

"I know , but I want to make sure that my little buddy is fine and dandy."

"I also think that we should all share a meal together. This way we can get to know the five of you and what is so special about your rings." Tygra said knowing that none of the Planeteers have eaten anything since they arrived here.

"Dinner and talking, now that I can handle." Wheeler replied liking that idea.

"You like any idea that has to deal with food in it Wheeler." Gi replied giving his shoulder a slight tap.

"Guilty as charged Gi, guilty as charged." Wheeler said with a smile as Gi started to laugh.

"What is Linka going to do with you?"

"I don't know, want to ask her and find out?" Wheeler said.

"Very funny wheeler, very funny." Gi said as she gave him a slight punch on his chest.

The others saw the little squirmish and started to laugh.

" Ok you two save the rest of it for when your friends arrive." Panthro said. "By the way do you know where the kittens are?"

"Yes, Wilykat is preparing the medical bay and Wilykit is still in the control room." Gi replied.

After hearing that Panthro walked over to the Hangar's internal radio." Wilykak, Wilykit get down to the hangar. I have a job for you."

After a few moments both Thunderkittens showed up in the hangar and went straight for Panthro.

"Yea Panthro, what the job?" Wilykat asked looking ready to go.

"When do we get started" Wilykit also asked.

"Calm down you two and I'll tell you." He waited for both to relax and the continued. "We are going to have a little dinner celebration for the Planeteers and I need you to go to Robear Berbil village for some supplies."

"Sure thing Panthro, we always enjoy going to see them." Wilykit said in static about leaving to see their friends.

"Can I go with you two?" Gi asked. "I don't think I've ever meet a Berbil before?"

"That's right you haven't yet." Wheeler said and then started to continue." You haven't met the Snowman and Snowmeow either."

"Wheeler I think that is a great idea." Tygra said.

"What is?" Wheeler looked confused.

"What if we invited all of our friends that you have met today and have them join us tonight?" Lion-O offered.

"THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA LION-O!" Gi squelled. "After that she went to Lion-O and gave him a hug.

"Ok, calm down Gi." Lion-O said while laughing." She is quite the little ball of energy isn't she." Lion-O said while look at Wheeler.

"Tell me about it." Wheeler said as he saw Gi's head turn around at him and stick her tongue out at him.

Every body again started to laugh. "OK everyone that's enough." Lion-O said trying to stop. "Cheetara why don't you take the Hovercat and pickup Snowman and Snowmeow. Wilykat, Kit take Gi with you to the village ask if Ro-Ber-Bll and Ro-Ber-Bell would like to join us as well."

"And what about the elderly couple I met with the Unicorns?" Gi asked.

"The Unicorn Keepers lets see, Panthro how's the tank?"

"I think she should be up to the challenge. I'll go get them right away." Panthro said

"Alright Thundercats, lets get moving." Lion-O said as they shouted a single word. "HO!"

And with that all of the Thundercats left in the vehicles to pickup the Planeteers friends.

"Willa, Nayda would you care to join us as well?" Lion-O asked.

"We would be honored by your invitation Lion-O."

* * *

The Thunderkittens being the most agile of the group took their space boards and Gi out side the lair to get ready to head out to the Berbil village.

"How am I supposed to ride this thing." Gi said while looking at the boards.

She knows a cretin similarity between the space boards and surfboards back home. She always love surfing, even if it's on the shores of Hope Island. But she has never seen anything like these before in her life. The board were like the same size as surfboards but they were colored blue for Wilykit and Brown for Wilykat. They also built anti-grav generators which allows the kittens to traverse the ground in minutes, depending on their destination also the embelm of the Thundercats is always at the near top of the boards.

"Its easy Gi, just watch." Wilykat said as she watched him jump onboard and the whole thing started to rise.

"Now its my turn" Wilykit said as she did the same. " Come on Gi, its not so bad the first time." Wliykit said as she extended her hand to grab Gi's.

"If you say so Wilykit." Gi said as she accepted the hand and climber herself on the board.

"OK now just stand up and hold on tight." Wilykit said as Gi started to stand up.

"Just go slow Wilykit, I don't want to fall off." Gi said as she put both her arms around Wilykit's waist.

"Sure thing Gi,." Wilykit said while she winked over at Wilykat.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Gi screamed as the three of them were heading off for the berbil village.

* * *

Moments after the others left to pick up their guests, the Thunderstrike started to land right in the center of the courtyard. Wheeler was the first on the scene as well as Tygra and Lion-O.

"Welcome back Thundercats." Lion-O said as everyone started to climb out.

"Good to be back." Lynx-O replied

Wheeler walked over to his little buddy. Ma-Ti still was having a hard time absorbing everything that Linka and Kwami told him on the trip back. "Hey there little buddy, good to see you again." Wheeler said as he put his hand on Ma-Ti's shoulder.

"Hello my friend, it is good to see you again looking fine and ridiculous in that outfit." Ma-Ti replied trying not to laugh.

"I thought you explained everything to him Babe?" Wheeler asked wondering about the comment from Ma-Ti.

"Da, we did, but when then he started to laugh when we told him about our new wardrobe." Linka replied.

"Pumyra, why don't you escort Ma-Ti to the medical lab, I meet you there." Bengali said as he headed inside the lair.

"This is one weird planet Wheeler, I thought after what I have heard from Linka and Kwami, that I was about to loose my mind." Ma-Ti teased.

"No little buddy, this is real." Wheeler said trying not to make his buddy feel any more confused.

"Yankee, where are the others and Gi?" Linka asked

"They all went to pickup our friends that we met when we first arrived here for a dinner celebration."

"That is a good idea my friend, I'm sure that everyone would like to trade stories on their experiences." Kwami replied.

"Boy don't I know it. Anyway Cheetara went to pickup Snowman and Snowmeow, Panthro went to pickup the Unicorn keeps whoever they are and Gi went with the Thunderkittens on their space boards to the Berbil village to pick up Ro-Ber-Bill and Ro-Ber-Bell. as well as some supplies"

"Bosa moi, that is going be some guest list we are gonna have here." Linka replied.

"Yes my friends but at least we will be able to introduce our selves better to everyone at the same time." Kwami said with much delight.

"I just wish that Gaia and Captain Planet were here to enjoy it with us." Linka said being very sad.

"Don't worry about that for much longer babe." Wheeler said while walking up to her. " Tygra said that after we got some rest he would help us out with our ring situation."

"That sure would be nice, I miss using my ring." Linka stopped looking at her ring on her hand. "I sorta feel naked without its use."

"Babe, in my eyes you are never naked unless you want to be." Wheeler said while trying to joke around around.

"Yankee, aren't you ever serious about anything anymore." Linka said as she gave him a gentle punch on his arm. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Funny, that is the same question that Gi asked before she left." Wheeler responded.

"All right you two, that's enough at that for now." Kwami said trying to break up the playful bunch. "Lets get Ma-Ti to the medical lab to make sure he is fine."

"This way guys I'll show you the way. "Pumyra said as she escorted the group into the lair and towards the medical bay.

"Do you think I will be OK from that medicine Pumyra?" Ma-Ti said looking a little concerned.

"I wouldn't be to worried about it Ma-Ti, although you might wanna start to check you face to make sure no whiskers are starting to show." Pumyra said trying to make a joke.

"Very funny Pumyra, very funny." Linka retorted.

"See what you have done now Yankee?" Linka said looking at Wheeler.

"What have I done this time babe?"

After that remark everyone started to laugh again as they all entered the Lair and headed towards the medical lab were Bengali was waiting to examine Ma-Ti.


	14. Chapter 14 Gathering The Guests

Gi wasn't prepared for what she has gotten herself into next. She asked the Thunderkittens if she could go with them to meat the Berbils and to see their village. Both of them agreed to give her a lift. She never thought that she was going to ride a space board to get there. She asked Wilykit to take is easy on her for this was a first time riding experience. She didn't expect for both of them to go off at full speed, now she is just doing everything she can just to hold on tight.

" **I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME, YOU WERE GONNA TAKE IT SLOW!"** Gi shouted trying everything she can to stay on.

""SORRY ABOUT THAT Gi.!" Wilykit responded a loudly. "We'll start to go a little slower now." She said as both the space boards started to slow.

"Thanks Wilykit, I know you want to get there fast, but I don't want to loose my head in the process."

"Sorry, we wouldn't want that to happen. Wilykat lets stop for a moment." Wilykit says as they both their space boardscomes to a full stop.

"What's the problem Wilykit? Why did you stop?" Gi asked looking puzzled.

""Gi, didn't you ever ride a space board before.?"

"No actually the only board that I've ever rode was a surf board back home."

"Well a space board has just about the same conditions as a surf board."

"What are you talking about?" Gi wonders as Wilykit jumps off of her board and on to Wilykat's board.

"Wilykit, what are you doing?" Gi said looking scared.

"Just trust us Gi." Wilykat said trying to calm Gi down. "We're gonna give you a quick lesson on riding the Space boards."

"That's right and besides it is on our way to the village anyway." Wilykit said.

"OK, if your sure about this." Gi said trying to muster enough strength to give it a try. "So what do I do first?"

"The first thing you have to do is just let everything go and just become one with the board." Wilykat started to say." You just need to keep a good sense of balance."

"You should talk Wilykat, I remember when we first got our boards, you were having a lot more problems then I was keeping your balance." Wilykit said stating a fact.

"Hey, I've gotten a lot better since then, with zero falls mind you."

"Ah if you guys are done reminiscing, could you please turn your focus back around towards me?" Gi said trying to get their attention.

"Oh, sorry about that Gi." Wilykit said now focusing her attention on Gi.

"Yea me too, sorry." Wilykat also commented.

"No problem, now let me just see if I got it. I just need to have a perfect balance." Gi tried to keep her balance but slipped right off the board and hit the ground a little hard. "Ouch, man that hurts."

"Gi, are you ok? Is anything broken?" Wilykit asked while jumping off Wilykat's board and heading over to Gi.

"Nope, nothing expect my pride." Gi said as she started to get back up.

"Maybe we should skip the lesson plan for now, until you've seen how it's done." Wilykat said.

"Now that is a good idea." Gi said agreeing with him.

"Sorry about that Gi. I guess we thought you could handle it first time out." Wilykit said trying to be apologetic.

"Its ok you two, now come on I really would like to meet those Berbils as long as we don't try any more crazy stunts. OK?"

"OK" They both said .

"You know we're not that far from the village anyway. What do you say we just walk the rest of the way and we'll explain more about riding the boards." Wilykit offered.

"You know what Wilykit, that sounds like a good idea." Gi said as she was rubbing a little dirt from her dress.

* * *

After the little flying space board class, all three of them reached the Berbil village with no problem. Gi, still getting used to this world and all of it's creatures was more blown away from what she saw. This village was about half the size of normal houses with circular roofs each holding as assortment of different flowers in each one. Then she saw the Berbils, little mechanical bears all covered with fur mostly on their ears, chest, arms and legs. As they entered the village the leader approached the group.

"Hello Thundercats, what can we do for you today." The leader spoke.

"Hello there Ro-Ber-Bill." Wilykit spoke. "I would like to introduce to you our friend Gi a Planeteer."

"Planeteer? Like the other two we've met before." Ro-Ber-Bill said in a robotic style voice.

"Are you related to the others we've met cleaning up our dead crops?"

"Yes I am." Said Gi. "It is an honor to meet all of you." She said while kneeling down to shake the Berbil's hand. "By the way, my name is Gi."

"It is our pleasure to make you acquaintance Gi. Now what can we do for you?"

"We were wondering if you and Ro-Ber-Bell would like to come to a celebration dinner for all of the Planeteers.? Wilykat spoke.

"That would be perfect Thundercats. We were just wondering about Wheeler and Linka for a while now. I'm glad they have got you back Gi."

"Thank you Ro-Ber-Bill I'm glad to be reunited with my friends as well." Gi said as she started to get up.

"Is there anything else you need Thundercats?"

"Would you mind if we took some supplies for the dinner?"

"Of course not, we have plenty of food here."

"You do, but I was told about what happened to your fields." Gi said starting to feel a selfish.

"Don't worry about it, fields can be replanted and besides with the other fields we more than enough food for us and yourselves"

'That's good to know, I didn't want you to think we were trying to rob you or something."

"Don't worry about it. We'll start gathering the food right away." Ro-Ber-Bill said as he was starting to turn around. "Would all of you like to help us?"

"Don't have to ask us twice." Wilykat said as they all started to help pick the Berbils fields.

Gi couldn't believe what was growing on those trees, human fruit, Berbil Fruit of all kind and candy fruit. Now that really surprised Gi. She couldn't believe that there was trees here that was growing nothing but candy. While she was helping to pick them, she almost had a piece of the candy fruit cause she wanted to know what it tasted like.

"You can try one if you like Gi." Ro-Ber-Bill said as he saw Gi thinking about it.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to be rude to anyone." Gi replied

"It is OK so go right ahead." he replied

With that Gi took a piece of the candy fruit and put it in her mouth. She was completely blown away by the sweetness and the taste. "This stuff is incredible, do you think I could take some seedlings along, my friend Kwami loves to grow stuff."

"Of course not, but why do you want to have some seeds for him to grow."

"Well if he tasted the same sweetness that I just did, he would like to know where you got them from. I don't think that he would have believed me if I told him that they come from seeds."

"Sure thing, I'll get some before we leave."

"Thank you very much."

"Your welcome."

The rest of the time was spent picking as much food and fruit as the baskets could handle. After all that was done the Berbils carefully loaded the baskets on to the Space Boards and then Ro-Ber-Bill and Ro-Ber-Bell both climbed on with Gi and the Thunderkittens.

"This so going be so much fun, I think Snarf is really going to out due himself in the kitchen tonight." Wilykit said as they were getting ready to leave.

"Fine then, but do me a favor Wilykit." Gi asked hoping she will get a good answer." Lets just take it slow OK."

"Ok ok ok, you win Gi we'll take it slow. We don't want to loose a single basket anyway."

With that Gi and the Thunderkittens started to leave the Berbil village and started to head back to the Lair with their cargo and two of the invited guests.

* * *

A the same time Panthro and the Thundertank was moving cross country towards the home of the Unicorn Keepers. Panthro always liked to take his tank out for spin, even after all of the hard work he put in to building it when they first crash landed on their new home. He was also very impressed as to how well Wheeler helped him fix all of the damage that Duke Nukem caused the first time they met him. Panthro was nearly at his destination, and he knows that the keepers do not allow any loud machines into their forest. He didn't want to scare away any of the Unicorns that were in the area unnecessarily. When her approached the forest border, he stopped the tank and got out hoping to find the keepers.

"UNICORN KEEPERS, ARE YOU HERE?!" Panthro started to shout.

"IT'S PANTHRO FROM THE THUNDERCATS, I WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.!"

After a moment of waiting, Panthro saw the elderly couple emerge from a bunch of trees with one of their Unicorns right besides them.

"Hello Thundercat. What brings you to our forest today? " The elderly woman Unicorn Keeper asked.

"I've come to invite the two of you to join us for a celebration dinner."

"We would be honored to accept your invitation. Can we ask what the celebration is for?

"Not at all. The celebration is to honor our new guests back at Cat's Lair. I've believe you've already met one of them."

"Are you talking about the young lady that we've met a few hours ago?"

"Yes. Her name is Gi and we've just finished locating the rest of her friends. The party to celebrate their reunion. Plus it would also give them a chance to introduce themselves to all of the people that they met when they first arrived. If that is alright with you."

"We would be happy to see Gi again. Our Unicorn friend here was very taken in by her when they first met." The female keep said as she started to point to the Unicorn.

"Well then, bring the Unicorn along then, I'm sure Gi would be happy to see her again. I've brought the Thundertank with me, it is at the entrance to your forest."

"That is not necessary, we will follow you back to the lair." The elderly man said as the unicorn bent down and the couple climbed on her back.

"Alright then just follow me back to the tank and I'll escort you both there." Panthro said as he and the couple headed back to the tank.

"I really think that Gi, is gonna be more blown away then ever when she sees the two of you and the Unicorn."

"I'm sure our friend here will be also happy to see her again as well." The elderly woman said.

When the group reached the tank, Panthro jumped back into the driver seat and re-started the engines. Then all four of them started to head back to the lair, hopefully this is gonna be one celebration that no one will forget.

* * *

While Panthro and the kittens went to collect their guests, Cheetara was having a more difficult problem going to collect Snowmon and Snowmeow. Even though she knew that the Hovercat was fast, she had to make sure that she kept the turbines running so that the engine wouldn't start to freeze up. As she made it to the top and headed towards the castle, she was still wondering how her two new friends were able to survive up here with out the proper clothing. She remembered when Lion-O first climbed the mountain to meet it's guardian. She had given him a red cape that she was working on in order to try and keep him warm. He did eventually make it to the top, but then he had to do battle with the Snowman in order to collect a giant piece of Thundrillum that crashed into the Snowman's kingdom. Needless to say that after that little squirimsh the Snowman allowed him and his team to collect the fragment and agreed to become allies.

Now Cheetara hopes that the Snowman would gladly accept the Thundercats invitation to join them in welcoming their new friends. As she reached the Castle walls the ice draw bridge started to open.

"Greetings Thundercat, what are you doing here?" The Snowman asked while he was crossing the draw bride towards the Hovercat.

"I've come to invite you to a special dinner celebration."

"What may I ask what this celebration is for?"

"Do you remember the two strangers who were here on your mountain from before?"

"Yes I remember, how are they feeling?"

"They are just fine. In fact that is what the celebration is for. We have found all the rest of their team and they would really like to meet you and Snowmeow."

"I would be honored Thundercat." He said and then turned to the fallen draw .bridge. "SNOWMEOW, COME HERE MY FRIEND! WE ARE GOING TO SEE OUR FRIENDS AGAIN AT THE CAT'S LAIR" Snowman shouted towards the entrance into the castle.

After a fem moments Snowmeow, Snowman's trusted steed emerged from the castle and headed towards his master. Cheetara then decided to climb off the Hovercat while keeping the engines running to keep it warm.

"Hello there Snowmeow." Cheetara said as she bent over to pet her furry friend.

"Snowmeow, Cheetara is here to invite us to a celebration dinner for ournew friends who we've met before."

Snowmeow looked up at his master and then over at Cheetara while purring the whole time.

"Snowmeow, would and your master care to join us?"

After a few moments Snowmeow started to lick Cheetara's face

"I believe you've got your answer there Cheetara." the Snowman said as Cheetara was laughing.

"I'm glad you are both coming with me. Everyone will be happy." She said as she started to get back yup.

"Would you like a lift down to the lair?"

"I'll ride Snowmeow. Something tells me that I think he would prefer if I rode him." He said as his furry companion leaned up to him.

"Alright then, lets get going." Cheetara said as she re-boarded the Hoverkat.

"You heard her Snowmeow. Lets go." Snowman said as he climbed onto of his furry friend.

Within moments Cheetara and the last of their guests headed down the mountain to rejoin the others in what is going to be the best celebration and get together that Third Earth has ever seen.


	15. Chapter 15 The Guests Arrive

As the other Thundercats was gathering their friends for the party, Ma-Ti along with Kwami, Wheeler and Linka, followed Pumyra in the medical lab of Cat's Lair. There they saw Bengali getting ready to conduct his medical scans to make sure that the medicine they used is not causing Ma-Ti any problems.

"Hello there Ma-Ti." Bengali said "Are you ready to begin?"

"I think so, but I am a little scared." Ma-Ti replied

"Do not worry Ma-Ti nothing will happen to you." Linka said

"Yea little buddy, you could say it is like getting your picture taken." Wheeler said also trying to help out.

"Thank you my friends. I am starting to feel a little better now." Ma-Ti replied.

"My friend, that is what we are all here for." Kwami added.

"If you are ready please sit down and we will begin the scan." Pumyra said as she brought over a stool for Ma-Ti to sit down on.

"I am, so lets get this over with." Ma-Ti said as he took a seat. "Is it OK if my friends stayed as well, I would feel a lot better then."

"I see no reason for them not to stay." Bengali said as he started to run the medical scan.

The medical lab that the Planeteers and the Thundercats are in was completely state of the art. The computers there could either analyze all medical scans or break down the chemical composition of any blood sample or make an antidote to any poison. This scan was only to detect if there was any side effects to the medicines that were used in saving Ma-Ti's life.

"So far so good Ma-Ti." Bengali said as he was moving the medical scanner around the Planeteer. "We should be done in a few minutes."

"What a relief. I feel like a statue."

"Just make sure no birds decides to land on you buddy." Wheeler said while joking around.

"Wheeler why do say stuff like that at the wrong time for?" Linka said while rolling her eyes at him.

"Just trying to lighten the mood babe.." Wheeler said as he put his arm around her waist.

"Nyet Wheeler, this is not the place for that." She said trying to stop him. "And if you continue doing this, then Bengali will have another patient to work on." She said with a smile

Everyone started to giggle at that point especially Ma-Ti.

"Thank you everyone that is just what needed." Ma-Ti said looking at his friends. "I"ve missed the constant failed flirting that the two of you go into everyday."

"MA-TI, THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Linka said while giving Ma-Ti a very angry stare.

"Come on babe, lighten up." Wheeler said while looking at Linka's reaction. "You have to admit, Ma-Ti does have a point in that."

"A point in what Yankee?" She said now giving the look to Wheeler.

"We always seem to drive each other crazy in one way or another, and just between the two of us, I kinda like that."

"You are completely impossible Yankee. What are we gonna do with you.?"

"Well I have a few good ideas for that if you would like to know."

"Yankee, save that thought for another time and place or else."

While Linka and Wheeler were starting to go at it again the others started to laugh while Bengali finished his scans.

"Are they always like this?" Pumyra said asking about Wheeler and Linka.

"Yes. Almost everyday they are like that. But we know that they like each other." Kwami said trying to help ease the tension.

"It's one of the reason's why we like them so much." Ma-Ti said.

"WE HEARD THAT!" Linka and Wheeler said after they heard that last remark.

"Alright then if we are done with the comedy show, I have one more test to run." Bengali said as Pumyra gave him a surgical type needle. "I need to take a blood sample, I'm sorry to do this, but I have to make sure that everything is fine.'

Ma-Ti nodded his head and Bengali took a small sample from Ma-Ti's left arm. "There that was the last test. Lets see what the computer says." Bengali says while he inputs all of the readings and the blood sample into the unit.

"I'm sorry that we distracted you a little with our little show of banter Pumyra and Bengali." Wheeler said trying to be sorry.

"It's OK, besides we were wondering what you guys do in your off time anyway." Pumyra added.

"Trust us, this is not how we usually spend our free time." Linka said causing a slight chuckle in the Planeteers.

After a few moments, the computers started to beep and both Thundercats went to check on the readings." Well Ma-Ti, your results came back negative for any side effects." Bengali said.

"That is good news." Ma-Ti said as he jumped off the stool and walked back over to his friends.

"Congratulations little buddy, I'd have a feeling you would make it out alright." Wheeler said.

"Yes, well done my friend." Kwami entered.

"Da, good to have you back at perfect health." Linka added.

"Well since there is nothing more to do here, Why don't Pumyra and I show you to your guest room while the others can get started setting up for dinner tonight." Bengali said.

"That is a good idea, I really need a shower after what I went threw."

"Little buddy, you don't know the half of it." Wheeler said as they all started to laugh again.

With all that taken care of Bengali and Puimyra took Ma-Ti to his guest room while Wheeler, Kwami and Linka got started setting up the main meeting hall for the party, with the help of the other Thundercats as well.

* * *

The Thundercats were no strangers to having a celebration ceremony, but for the Planeteers it was a whole new ball game. The Thundrecats of course asked the Planeteers for any ideas that might be useful in this situation. Linka and Kwami told the Thundeercats about some of the items they were used to using such as candles and live music being played. Wheeler was helping by moving around the chairs to accommodate all the guests they were sitting. Everything was nearly done and the guests should be arriving soon.

"Linka why don't you go and check on Ma-Ti, Wheeler and I can wrap things up here." Kwami said hoping to have a word alone with Wheeler,

"You sure you got this covered?' Linka answered.

"Don't worry about it babe, just go check on Ma-Ti. H would probability need an honest opinion on what the kittens left in his room. "

"Da." She said while laughing. "I'll leave you guys to it then." She said then left to head for Ma-Ti's room.

"Wheeler I need to talk to you about your behavior from before." Kwami started.

"Look Kwami, if you are going to scold me for just trying to lighten the mood around here" Wheeler started to say until Kwami interrupted.

"It is not that my friend, I know you mean well but sometimes it is hard to tell."

"I know, I guess that growing up like I did I sorta have a built-in defense wall for some types of situations."

"Like this one?'

"And sometimes with Linka. It's not all bad though. I mean it keeps all of us on our toes from time to time."

"On that I can understand, but for tonight lets just try to keep the banter jokes to a small minimal. OK?"

"You got it Kwami. Besides I'm sure interested in meeting everyone else as well."

"I'll bet the same can be said about the others too."

"Yea, don't I know it. Out of all the Eco-Missions that we have had since being Planeteers, I never thought to be a Space Explorer at all."

"Is that from another TV show of yours from the US?"

"Yea, I'll explain the meaning of it later."

"Can't wait to hear it. Com on , lets go see what Ma-Ti and Linka are doing and then wait for our friends to arrive."

"Deal."

After that little conversation, the two Planeteers left the conference hall and started to head up towards the guest rooms.

* * *

At the same time Ma-Ti had just finished his shower and quickly changed into the Thundercat garments that were left in his room. Ma-Ti couldn't believe what he was wearing. The outfit that was picked out for him was almost the same style as the outfit that Wilykat wears, minus the pockets and capsules. The Thundeercat symbol was on his belt buckle, but Ma-Ti decided to also wear his traditional feather necklace. He figured it would be alright, besides it had sentimental value. After a few moments there was on knock on his door.

"Come in its unlocked."

The door opened and Linka started to walk in to check on her friend.

"Hello Ma-Ti, is everything in here ok?"

"I think so, these clothes do make me look a little strange dough."

"Da, but we are guests in their home and it would be rude at least not to accept them as a gesture of good faith."

"I understand. What do you make of our new friends Linka?"

"I think that they are all trying their best to help us out, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She paused then started again. "It is hard to be accepted by new people no matter where they come from."

"Is that how you felt when you first met us too?"

"To be honest, Da. I've had some problems getting used to you guys." She paused while heading for the bed to sit down. "But it has been interesting non the less."

"Even a certain young Amerinca boy who drives you crazy from time to time?"

Linka starting to blush. "Da, even him. I don't know if he will ever change but you want to know something, I think that is what I love most about him. His ability to make us laugh even it the most difficult positions."

"Linka, why don't you just marry him and get all this craziness over with?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND MA-TI!" She started to scream but then lowered her voice. I do want to marry him, but I want to do it back on Earth."

"Linka, I'm sure we will get home soon, it's only gonna be a matter of time."

"Da, I know but I am still worried about Gaia. She doesn't even know where we are. I hope she is not worried about us."

"Linka, Gaia knows that we can take care of ourselves, besides she trusts us completely to make the right decisions."

"Thank you Ma-Ti, that is just what I needed to hear." Linka said as she gave her friend a hug.

Just then another knock was made on the door while Linka was still giving Ma-Ti a hug. "Da, Come In"

Kwami and Wheeler both entered the room seeing Linka giving Ma-Ti a hug on the bed." If this is a bad time we could always leave and come back later." Wheeler said with a little joke in his voice.

"Very funny Yankee , very funny." Linka said as she and Ma-Ti got up and she released her hold on Ma-Ti. Then she walked over to Wheeler and gave him a gentle nudge.

"Glad to see she hasn't changed much right now." Kwami said as they all started to laugh.

Just then another voice came out from the doorway. "Excuse me Planeteers" The voice said.

Then they all turned around and found Snarf right in front of them. "What can we do for you Snarf " Kwami said.

"Snarf…snarf…I just thought you would like to know that the Thunderkittens, Cheetara, and Panthro are just coming back with your friends. That is if you would like to go meet them."

"That sounds like a great idea Snarf. What do you guys say about that?" Wheeler asked.

"Da, sound like fun." Linka replied

"Then lets go and meet them." Kwami said

After they spoke, Wheeler, Linka Ma-Ti, and Kwami all walked down the hall and headed for the front door to meet and greet their friends on their return trip.

* * *

As they all walked out the main door they started to see the Thunderkittens ,Panthro and Cheetara make they way up along with their friends. Once they all came out of the front door, the four Planeteers made their way to help and meet their friends.

" Snowman, Snowmoew, good to see you guys again." Wheeler said as he and Linka went to greet the pair.

"Da, it is great to see the both of you."

"I'm glad to see you as well my friends, I like what you are wearing." Snowman said as he saw the outfits that both Linka and Wheeler are wearing.

"Da, you can thank Wheeler's tailor for these clothes." Linka said as they all laughed. "Good to see you as well big cat." Linka said as she went down to pet Snowmeow, and the can licked her face. They all started laughing again.

"Hey guys, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friends here." Kwami said as he and Ma.- Ti joined them.

"Kwami, Ma-Ti I would like for you to meat Snowman and Snowmeow. They saved our lives back on Hook Mountain."

"Da, we are forever in your dept." Linka said.

"Nice to meet you Snowman, Snowmeow." Kwami said as he extended his hand.

"Pleasure is mine, any friend of these two is a friend of mine as well." Snowman said accepting his hand.

"I believe the other are waiting for you in the Conference room Snowman, we'll be there shortly after we get Gi." Linka said

"OK my friends Snowmeow and I will see you there." With that said Snowman and Snowmeow entered the lair.

As Cheetara was getting off of the Hovercat,Wheeler walked over to talk to her.

"Um Cheetara, have you got a minute." He asked while Cheetara was getting off the vehicle.

"Yes Wheeler what is it?"

"Umm look I've never been good at asking anybody this before, and this is my first time asking for anything like this at all."

"Wheeler what is it you need to ask me?' Cheetara said now looking very curious.

"Umm I was wondering if you had anything that I could use for a temporarily engagement Ring for Linka?"

"What brought this on, if I may ask?"

"I've been wanting to ask her for a while now, but I just didn't have the chance." Wheeler paused and then he continued. "I just don't want to waist any more time, so do you think you could help me?"

"Let me see what I have and I'll let you know." Cheetara said making Wheeler very happy. " Now you better get back over to your friends. Looks like one of them is a little Space Board sick." Cheetara says as they both look over at Gi and the Thunderkittens.

"Ok and thanks again Cheetara." Wheeler said while he was walking over to Gi and the others.

* * *

While Wheeler was talking to Cheetara, both Kwami and Linka made their way over to help out Gi.

"Hey there Gi, is everything OK with you?" Linka asked while looking puzzled at Gi's reaction.

"Lets just say that I have a whole new perspective to riding my surfboard at home after this." Gi said as she started to get off the Space Boards.

"Hello there Linka, its been a while." the little metallic bear said

"Hello there Ro-Ber-Bill, and Rob-BerBell. Its been a while."

"Yes it has been a while. You look much better now than the last time." Ro-Ber-Bell now stated.

"Yes I'm glad to see that as well." Ro-Ber-Bill said.

"Thank you, oh by the way I would Like to introduce you both to Ma-Ti and Kwami."

"Pleased to meet both of you. I've heard some nice things about the Planeteers from Linka and Wheeler."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Kwami said

"It is my pleasure to meet the two of you also." Ma-Ti said now looking at the baskets of food on both Space Boards. "Gi, where did you get all of this food from?"

"I've picked it up with the Thunderkittens at the Berbil Village. I'll tel you all about it after we get everything inside.

Just Wheeler joined the group and was happy to see his friends as well but also surprised to see who else was here.

"Ah Gi, are those two people and the animal friends of yours?" Wheeler asked .

* * *

After Wheeler asked her that question, Gi turned around to notice both the Unicorn keepers and their Unicorn.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gi said as the couple walked over to the Planeteers.

"Panthro invited us to come for the celebration dinner." The elderly Unicorn keeper said.

"I'm so glad that you both could make it." She paused felling so happy. "Let me introduce my friends Wheeler, Kwami, Linka and Ma-ti, my fellow Planeteers."

"It's a fine pleasure to meet all of you." The female keeper said.

"How do you two know Gi?" Ma-Ti asked.

"I've met them a while after I appeared on the beach." Gi replied

"And our friend here told us that she wasn't a threat to anyone" The female keeper said as she gestured for the Unicorn to join them.

"Gi you weren't kidding about seeing Unicorns."Linka said still surprised at what she was looking at.

"I know Linka, strange things sure have happened to us today." She answered.

"Our friend here can tell if your heart is pure." The keeper continued. "Who you like to try and test it?

"I would be honored to be tested." Kwami said as he was moving towards the Unicorn.

The animal paused a moment while looking into Kwami's eyes, then after a moment it moved its head up and down his face.

"When he does that it means that he knows that you are not a threat." The female keeper said.

"Now that is a great honor, to be judged by a Unicorn." Kwami answered.

"Ma-Ti, Linka, Wheeler, you guys should give it a try. "Kwami said.

"I don't think that it would like me guys, at least not the way I've been raised. I think that my heart may be a little dark." Said wheeler not trying to disrespect anyone.

As Wheeler said that he didn't expect the Unicorn to come over to him and look into his eyes. "Is he supposed to be doing that? I'm starting to get a little nervous."

"It is OK my young friend, this is how he can determine how truly pure you are even if you don't know it yourself." The elder male keeper said.

After a while the Unicorn's head did something rare, the Unicorn moved its head right towards Wheeler's arm and laid its head under his hand.

"My my my we haven't seen him do this in a long time." The female keeper said.

"What do you mean, what is he doing?" Wheeler asked looking almost terrified.

"He has seen your heart and have seen all of the heartaches and challenges that you have been through."

Then the Unicorn moved away from Wheeler and went behind Linka and pushed her towards him. "Now what is he doing?" Wheeler asked again looking even more confused.

"When our friend looked into your heart he found something that no one has ever had before. And that same feeling comes from you as well my dear."

"Me?" Linka said looking really confused.

"Yes my dear. When a person has such a strong connection to someone it becomes so strong that it can even be transcend to a point where it can guide a person's feelings for another." She paused a moment then continued. "Your heart my dear and his heart have this strong connection for each other."

"Are you sure that he just made a mistake?" Linka asked.

"No my dear, our friend here never makes mistakes when it comes to this feeling.

"I think that maybe we should bring in the food so that Snarf can get started" Wilykit said trying to distract everyone.

"Good idea Wilykit." Kwami said." Lets bring in the food. Linka Wheeler I think you have some things to talk about."

"I think your right about that Kwami, but I think its better to discuss them after the celebration." Wheeler spoke. "That alright with you babe?"

"Da. Da, lets bring in the food Yankee." Linka said.

As Linka and Wheeler helped Wilykit and Wilykat bring in the Berbil food towards the kitchen, the other stayed outside for a little longer.

* * *

"Are you sure about what your friend here saw in Wheeler and Linka's hearts?" Kwami ask.

"Yes my friend. A Unicorn's scenes are much more attuned then anyone elses." The Elder keeper said.

"I really do hope that they get it together, it sure would be nice for both of them." Gi said while she started to squeal.

"I'm glad that our friend here was able to help your friends out. But it also came because it missed you." The keeper said as the Unicorn cam over by Gi and just like before moved its head up and down her face and neck.

"STOP IT THAT TICKLES!' Gi said with lots of laughter.

"I think the Unicorn has got a crush on you Gi" Ma-Ti said seeing the glee in Gi and the Unicorn's eyes.

"We'll send our friend home for now, but he will come back in a few hours." the elder keeper said as he gestured the animal to leave.

"Will he be OK?" Gi asked as the keepers came over to her.

"He will be just fine my dear. Now lets go inside so that we can all get to know you and the others much better." The woman keeper said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Ma-Ti said.

"Yes my friend, I am feeling a hungry myself." Kwami said.

"Don't let Wheeler hear you say that, cause if he did then we would really be in trouble." Gi said as all of the Planeteers started to laugh.

After they were done having a good laugh, they went back inside the lair with the Unicorn keepers as well as the rest of the Thundercats to enjoy a well deserved meal.


	16. Chapter 16 Celebrations

Snarf had a lot of responabatities to worry about. Not only does he have to prepare the food for his fellow Thundercats, but he also has to make sure that all the equipment is in perfect working. Sometimes he might forget something but then he realizes that sometimes it is always better to ask for some help here and there. Snarf was busy starting to get everything prepared in the kitchen, now all he was missing was the ingredients.

Then the door to the kitchen opened up while Snarf was working. "Hey there Snarf." Wilykat said.

"We brought the food for tonight" Wilykit continued

"Snarf…snarf…Just put the food down over there and I'll get started right away." Snarf said as he pointed to the kitchen counter.

After he said that some of Planeteers also walked into the kitchen bringing in the food.

"Wow Snarf, this kitchen is amazing. I'll bet you can make anything in here. "Kwami said while looking in awe.

"Snarf…snarf…Of course I can, I was one of the best cooks ever back on Thundera."He replied.

"If I had a recipe with me could you make something from my home country?" Kwami asked.

"What country do you come from Kwami?"

"I come from Africa, on Earth."

"Snarf… snarf… Never heard of it, sorry. But if you did have a recipe I would be willing to try."

"Thank you my friend, I may take you up on the offer one day."

"OK then, now what do we have here to work with." Snarf said as he started to look at the baskets of food.

"How long do you think it would take Snarf?" Wilykat asked.

"Not long if I get started right away." Snarf responded.

"Then we shall leave you alone to get started my friend. Come on everyone lets leave him alone so he can get to work." Kwami said as they all started to leave Snarf while working on the food.

* * *

All of the Thundercats and their friends all arrived in the conference room all waiting for their new friends the Planeteers to arrive. Lion-O was in the head seat followed by Tygra and Panthro, on his right and Cheetara and the Thunderkittens on his left. Pumyra sat next to the Thunderkittens and Willa and Nayda sat after them. Bengali, Lynx-O The Snowman the Unicorn keepers and the Berbils sat along the other side. Now they were just waiting for the guests of honor to arrive.

"Lion-O, I need to be excused from the table for a moment." Cheetara said.

"Is something wrong Cheetara?" Lion-O asked.

'No, nothing is wrong, I just remembered to get something for a friend . I'll be right back."

"Ok Cheetara, don't take too long."

"I won't." With that she walked away and headed straight for her room.

* * *

Cheetara's room is almost just the other guest rooms but she has made it more for her own style. She has a large mirror which she likes to use whenever she decides to try on a new outfit. Her jewelry box is located on a small table right with a mirror designed to be used when applying makeup to her face. Cheetara, remembering Wheeler's request, opened her jewelry box to look for the perfect ring.

Her collection of rings from Thundera were beautiful and exotic. There wasn't ever a ring in her collection that never sparkled with such grace and beauty. She also had a few rings and necklaces that she once made out of gold along time ago. Sometimes she had forgotten about them not being the type to wear fancy jewelry all the time. She would however like to experiment from time to time to see which ones would work for her.

As she was finishing going through her box a certain ring popped into her field of view. It was a beautiful ring made completely out of pure Thundrillium and had a beautiful diamond within its band. Cheetara remembered a similar ring she once had long ago before the planet was lost. This ring however seemed to be special, not to her, but she did feel that it might be what Wheeler would like to use. She took the ring, put it in her pocket and closed up the jewelry box. Then she headed back down the steps hoping to beat the Planeteers to the room.

* * *

When she got back the Planeteers were just about to enter so he quickly re-took her seat next to Lion-O.

"Did you find what you were looking for Cheetara?' Lion-O asked

"Yes I did, I'll explain why later." She replied

"No need to explain, I trust you." He responded in kind.

At that time the doors to the conference room opened and all five Planeteers entered. As the Planeteers made their way to the table, the Thundercats and their friends all stood up to great them.

"As lord of the Thundercats and as a friend to the citizens of Third Earth we would like to officially welcome you to our table for dinner." Lion-O said while everyone started to applaud. After it started to quieted down the leader of the Planeteers started to speak.

"In honor of myself and the rest of the Planeteers we gracefully accept your offer." Kawmi said as himself Wheeler, Linka, Gi and Ma-Ti sat down at the table.

As the Planeteers were starting to sit down the others joined them as well.

"So since it will be some time before our dinner will be ready, would you all care to tell us a little something about yourselves and what it is you do?" Tygra said asking the question.

"It will take some time for us to explain everything" Linka said.

"Please we would all would love to hear it. "Wilykit said.

"Kwami, why don't you go first and tell all of us a little bit about yourself." Tygra offered

"OK." Kwami said as he was about to start. "Well first off my name is Kwami and I am the leader of the Planeteers. My home country is in a beautiful place on the Earth called Africa. There my homeland is always on the verge of ruin by poachers and people who want to clear cut down forests for their own personal gain. My father was a member of my village's tribal counsel. They always tried to find new ways to save the land and all the animals that live there. I myself was trying to help my father out, but he told me not to do anything cause he didn't want me to get hurt. A few years later my father was shot and killed by someone who wanted to destroy my home. My father and many others drove off the man but my father paid the ultimate price. I was planting some tree seedlings when my staff punched threw a strange looking object." He then pointed to his ring on his hand." This ring was given to me by Gaia, the Spirit of the Earth, my ring's power is to control all elements of earth. She then chose me to help bring down people who would dare try to destroy the planet and everything that it stood for." After that Kwami stopped while everyone else was still paying attention.

"Your turn my friend." Kwami said as he passed the ball to Wheeler.

"My name is Wheeler and I come from the United States of America, Brooklyn N.Y. to be more precise. I've had a rough childhood growing up, my father was always gambling not to mention drinking all of the time. My father was a solider in the Vietnam War, that time a lot of people lost their lives and times were tough for most soldiers. After that my father usually drinks his problems away, he would sometimes beat the stuffing out of my mom or more importantly beat me up to almost an inch of my life. Though I don't think he would ever really go that far. But after all of those years of drinking alcohol my father's liver has been damaged. He says he is on a transplant list but my dad has a very rare blood type, so they don't think they'll find a match soon. I ran away from home when I was just around 14 and I've meet some new friends in Central Park. Trish and Frankie became my best friends, we've learned to be one with the trees by just living among them without hurting them at all. A few years later I saw a mugger trying to hurt a homeless man in an alley way. I stopped him and then a fire barrel exploded right behind myself and the homeless man." Wheeler then showed everyone his ring. "My ring has the power of fire. I was given this ring by Gaia to help everyone who couldn't help themselves. I've never regretted my decisions and I wouldn't change them no matter what."

Linka started to look a little flustered, she never knew anything like that about Wheeler, except what he chose to tell the others back on the island. Then it was her turn to start to tell her story.

"My name is Linka and I am from the Soviet Union, which is a former part of Russia. My childhood you could say wasn't as glamorous as others. My mother died while in child birth with me. I have a brother named Mishka and my father died while working in the mines. My home town was in a pretty hazardous area, full of snow and finding a job was almost impossible. Myself and my brother live with my grandmother, our grandfather died some time ago." Linka stopped for a moment to wipe a tear from her face. Then she started to continue. "One of my favorite hobbies is to just listen and play beautiful bird songs on my keyboard. That is how I got my ring." She showed all of them the ring on her finger." I was playing some songs for a few birds and one of them come over and dropped it in my hand. My ring that Gaia had given me has the power of wind. I use this power to make sure that all the skies are always clear of pollution, and to make sure that all different types of birds could be left alone to thrive and grow."

Gi was up next, ready to tell her story to all of her new friends.

"My name is Gi, and I am from Asia. My childhood was somewhat complicated, my parents were Marine Biologists, studying all types of water animals. I lived with my parents when I was very young and played with one of the cutest Dolphins that you have ever seen. Her name was Geisha, we always did everything together, as long as it was in the ocean. One day my parents told me that we had to leave cause the curator of the lab my parents were working in had to sell it. I was very sad at the thought of leaving my dolphin friend, but my parents said that we had no choice. My parents did set up shop in another lab, but secretly I still missed my friend. It took me a couple of years, but I saved up enough money to see my friend again. What I found there was not a pretty sight, there were barrels of toxic waste every where on the shore line and even on the edge of the water. I found Geisha and ran over to him, he was covered with radiation burns. There was nothing that I could do that day, so I made a promise to myself that I would try to prevent this horrible event from happening again. A few years later I was busy playing with a few dolphins try to give them some good exercise, that is where I got my ring." Gi paused now showing everyone the ring on her finger. "One of the dolphins that I was playing threw the ring at me while I was giving them fish to eat. My ring that Gaia had given to me has the power of water, I use it's power to make sure that all sea creatures as well as all the oceans of the world would be safe from pollution."

Now it was Ma-Ti 's turn to speak but he was feeling a bit nervous. He had never liked being the center of attention, but a simple thumbs up from his best friend Wheeler gave him the strength to begin.

"My name is Ma-Ti and I come from a small village in South America, my past is a little more complicated, but I will do my best to explain everything. My parents and I all lived in a village of South American Indians, it was lovely living there for there was peace and quite. Then one day men with guns came and tried to force us out so that they could take our home and strip mine the ground. My parents and a few others didn't like that so they decided to confront the men. My parents were killed by gun shots, but the men who tried to take our land failed and ran away. I didn't know how to respond after that terrible loss. Then the Shaman of my village took my in as his own son and taught me things that I would need to know to survive. That is also why I wear the necklace around my neck." Ma-Ti then started to point to his necklace with all of the feathers on it. " It was made by myself and the Shaman, so you could say that it has special meaning for me. Years later after the loss of my parents, I was running through the jungle and saw my best friend Sushi a South American short monkey get attacked by a leopard. I dove right in and scared him away, and that's when Sushi gave me my ring." Now Ma-Ti show everyone the ring on his hand. "The ring that Gaia gave me has the power of Heart, I can use this ring to sense what is going on in other people and it also helps the Planeteers by keeping us all together in thought.

After Ma-Ti was done telling his story then it went back to Kwami to finish it.

"Even thou our rings are powerful in themselves, sometimes we cannot handle certain situations, that is when we call our friend Captain Planet. Our friend is the combination of all of our powers and magnified to their highest level. But now after what that mummy did to them, I don't know if we can even summon him again."

"I wouldn't worry about that for much longer." Panthro said now breaking the silence after Kwami spoke. "If you leave your rings with myself and Tygra, then we might be able to figure something out."

"That would be a great idea Panthro." Tygra said then continued. "But I think we should look at their rings tomorrow, besides this is a time for celebration."

"I agree Tygra, the rings can wait till tomorrow." Lion-O stated. "I wonder what is keeping Snarf, I would think that he would be done by now."

"I'll go check on him Lion-O." Wheeler said as he started to get up. "I need a breather anyway."

"Is everything OK Yankee?" Linka asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine babe, just need to stretch my legs." Wheeler said as he left the room to go to the kitchen.

"Lion-O may I also be excused?" Cheetara asked. "I think that Wheeler could use more help."

"Good idea." Lion-O said.

After those words Cheetara got up and also headed for the kitchen. Linka saw Cheetara go after Wheeler and it started to make her worry. " _What are you up to now Yankee?"_ She thought.

Wheeler was just about to enter the kitchen to check on Snarf when Cheetara stopped him.

"Wheeler, I'm glad I caught you.' Cheetara said. Then continued. "I have something for you." She said as she pulled out the ring from her pocket.

"Oh Cheetara, it is beautiful." He said while looking at the beautiful golden ring with the diamond embedded in the band.

"I've been keeping this ring with me for a special occasion and now I believe the time has come."

"Cheetara I'm honored but I can't use a ring that means so much to you. It just wouldn't be right." Wheeler said while not trying to be rude.

"You don't understand Wheeler, when I saw this ring in my box I knew that then and there that it would be perfect for you. This is the ring you should use to ask the 'question' to Linka." She said giving the ring to Wheeler.

"Thank you Cheetara." Wheeler said as he took the ring and put it in his pocket. "Come on, lets go check in on Snarf. I don't know how long everyone else is going to wait for the food." Wheeler said in his own joking mood.

Cheetara just just nodded her head and the two of them entered the kitchen.

* * *

Snarf was really busy in the kitchen, he had table full of food all prepared in Thunderian recipes. He was so busy that he almost didn't notice when Wheeler and Cheetara entered.

"Hey there Snarf." Wheeler said "Do you need any help with the food.?"

"Snarf…snarf… Not really just finishing up." Snarf said as he put the last food plate on the last food tray.

All of the food trays that Snarf had in the kitchen were filled to capacity, he even had to use another tray just for the drinks. Both wheeler and Cheetara were impressed. How could a small furry little creature prepare so many divine meals?

"Snarf…snarf… Well that's the last one." Snarf said as he finished cleaning up. "So if you want to help me then just take one of the food carts and just follow me back." Snarf said as he started to move out.

"You got it Snarf." Wheeler said. Then he paused a moment and looked at Cheetara.

"Is there something wrong Wheeler?" She asked.

"Nope, nothing is wrong." He replied then continued. "I just want to say thank you for everything."

"I'm glad to help." She replied back. "So when are you going to ask her?"

"Once everyone is done eating. I figured that after the delicious meal that might be the perfect time."

"I think that would be perfect." She replied." Now come on we can't keep the others waiting." Cheetara said with a smile.

* * *

The two just now entered the room just as Snarf was done handing out the drinks. "Snarf… Snarf…its about time you two got here" Snarf said.

"Sorry snarf, just finishing up a little business." Cheetara said as Wheeler went back to his seat.

"Did you have a good walk Yankee?" Linka said giving Wheeler an almost mean look.

"Linka if your thinking what I think you are thinking then stop thinking that. Nothing happened."

"And how do you know what I am thinking of anyway Yankee?"

"Linka, I knowned you for a while now, trust me I know what you are thinking." Wheeler said with a smile.

Linka didn't answer, she just rolled her eyes at Wheeler as Snarf finished bring the food to everyone at the table.

"Wow snarf, you really out done yourself with this meal." Wilykit said.

"Yes I tend to agree my little friend." the Snowman also added.

"Just wait till you taste the extra special ingredient." Snarf replied

"What special ingredient Snarf?" Kwami asked.

"I think I know Kwami and trust me it is gonna blow your mind." Gi said while she send a wink towards Snarf.

The rest of the evening went along fine without a hitch. The meal that Snarf had prepared got rave reviews from everyone especially the Planeteers. Even after Snarf told everyone what the special indredient was it the food.

"You put candy in this meal?" Kwami said sounding surprised. He had never tasted anything like this before.

"Snarf… Snarf… Yep candy fruit. It can be used for just about anything that I can come up with."

"I wish I have some of these at home in my greenhouse." Kwami postered

"I thought you might say something like that Kwami." Gi said as she produced a bag of seedlings.

"What is this Gi?" Kwami asked as he took the bag form Gi.

"Its candy fruit seedlings." I go them from the Ro-Ber Berbil village." Gi replied

"Yes, she said that you are excellent when it comes to growing plants." Ro-Ber-Bill said

"Besides we almost couldn't stop her from trying to eat a few of the candy fruits she picked ." Wilykat said causing everyone to laugh for a while.

"Snarf you really have outdone yourself." Wheeler also commented

"I'm just glad you Planeteers have such good stomachs." Snarf said causing everyone to laugh again.

* * *

By this time everyone was done eating the meals and snarf started to collect the plates to wash and dry them.

"Hey Snarf before you leave I would like you to stay for a moment." Wheeler started to say as he got up." First of all I want to thank everyone for this great meal that we have shared together and I don't want it to be upstaged by anything but there is something that I really need to do." Wheeler said as he walked over by Linka's chair.

"Yankee what are you doing now?" She said now that all eyes were on her.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Wheeler said as he got on one knee and revealed the ring that Cheetara had given him. "Look Linka I know that you didn't expect anything like this to happen, but after what we have been through and talking with all of our new friends, I just couldn't wait anymore." He paused and then he put the ring on her ring finger. "Linka, will you marry me?"

Linka was in complete shock, she definality wasn't prepared for something like this to happen, and especially on an alien world.

"Yankee are you sure about this?" Linka asked still thinking about her answer really hard.

"Linka, this is the one thing that I know I wan to do." Wheeler paused a moment then continued." You are very special to me and I can't live another day without you in my life, so please be my wife."

"DA…DA I WILL MARRY YOU!" Linka said as Wheeler started to stand up and also pulled up Linka towards him. Then they both kissed each other and smiled.

They weren't even aware that everyone else had heard Linka's answer and were standing up cheering for the happy couple.

"Now this is a real celebration for everyone to enjoy." Lion-O said as everyone raised their glasses to toast to Wheeler and Linka's engagement.

* * *

After all of the festivities started to settle down all of the guests decided to stay the night in order to recover from everything they have ate and drank. As the guests all started to leave, Gi came over to the happy couple.

"Wheeler, why didn't you tell me you were planning on asking Linka like that." Gi said while still squealing at her girlfriend's shiny new ring.

"It just seemed like the right time, that's all. Besides I've always loved her and now everyone knows it."

"Da Yankee. Now everyone knows." Linka said while starting to blush.

"I think that maybe we should all get some rest so that we can get an early start tomorrow." Kwami said trying to change the subject.

"Yea, your right Kwami, Linka and I have so much planning for the wedding to do." Gi said

"Gi my friend calm down I've just gotten engaged, don't be in such a furry to get rid of me." Linka said

"I think you mean hurry there babe." Wheeler asked

"Furry hurry whatever, come on Linka we got stuff to work out. Cheetara, Wilykit, Willa, Nayda, Ro-Ber-Bell would you care to join us?"

I don't think so my friends. We all need a good rest, besides there is always tomorrow morning." Willa said as the others agree.

"Then I guess I'm out voted till morning." Gi said admitting defeat.

"We'll see all of you in the morning then." Gi said as she and Linka went back to their rooms.

"I am very happy for you my friend, but I am still a little curious as to why you did that?" Kwami asked hoping to hear the reason.

"Look Kwami, I know that we are on an alien planet and that we have no way to get home now, but I know that in my heart that this was the right thing to do. Just don't ask me to explain it, I just know that I was right."

"Wheeler my friend, if I was in your shoes I would have probability done the same thing. "Kwami said as he gave his friend Wheeler a pat on his back.

"Come my friends lets get some rest so that we can get our rings working." Ma-Ti said with hope in his voice.

"Thundercats, thank you for everything tonight." Kwami said as he bowed to their hosts for the evening.

"It was our pleasure my friends." Tygra said.

"We'll just make sure that there is no trouble tonight and then get some rest."Lion-O said

"Which is what I think all of you need right now as well." Panthro also stated.

"I think you are right, goodnight all" Kwami said as himself, Wheeler and Ma-Ti went into their rooms.

* * *

"Panthro, do you really think that you can fix the Planeteers' rings tomorrow?" Tygra asked

"I don't know but I'll sure try." He replied.

"I'm gonna ask someone else later on tonight. "Lion-O said "But for now I suggest that we all get some sleep."

With that the Thundercats all cleaned up the entire room then did one final sensor sweep before they went to bed. Lion-O knows there might be a way to fix the Planeteers' rings, but he wanted to wait until everyone else was asleep before he headed for the sword chamber.


	17. Chapter 17 The Plan of Attack

Lion-O the Lord of he Thundercats hasn't always had an easy time when he first took over the reigns of leadership. He knew that he was a boy of 12 years old when he entered a suspension capsule and now he was a man 10 years later. During his trials as leader the spirit of Jaga the Wise would always advise him on matters referring to the Thundercats code of honor. Now he is learning more and more to handle things on his own. But this particular night might be different, he knows that the Planeteers lost the use of their rings thanks to Mumm-Ra and his dark powers. Now he hopes that the spirit of Jaga might be able to help restore their powers. When it was late enough he left his own room and entered the sword chamber.

The sword chamber room is much different than all the other rooms. This room was designed with a special lock known only to the Thundercats, but then they had to change it a little when Mumm-Ra once discovered the lock's key when he was once in disguise.

Ever since that night the Thundercats had always taken precautions so that it would never happen. As Lion-O entered the sword chamber he saw a beam of pure moon light striking down on the Sword Of Omens. The sword and shield were placed on a special pedestal in order to show respect for the Eye Of Thundera that is always embedded with in the sword, the source of the Thundercats' power.

"Jaga, I need your wisdom now more than ever tonight, please come and talk to me." Lion-O said to the empty room.

If this was any other person talking to thin air some people would think he had lost his mind. When the sword first landed in Lion-O's growned up hands, he was granted the power to speak with the previous owner of the sword. Only Lion-O can see and speak to Jaga The Wisest of all the other Thundercats that he was onced called a long time ago.

Suddenly Lion-O heard a voice coming from inside the room. "I am here my friend Lion-O" The voice said as the spirit of Jaga appeared within a blue aurora.

Jaga was still wearing the clothing that we had worn during their last fight with the mutants. He was wearing a type of Viking helmet and a Brest plate not to mention a cape that went down to his feet. He was also wearing the Thunderian bracelets that he once worn as the greatest leader for his people.

"Jaga I need your help with our new friends, The Planeteers." Lion-O paused then started to continue." Mumm-Ra has somehow disabled their elemental rigs and I don't know if Tygra, Panthro and Lynx-O can restore them."

"I have been paying attention to what the Planeteers where saying from beyond the mortal plain." Jaga said then started to continue. "There may be a way to restore their rings at least for a short time until a more permanent way can be found."

"How Jaga? How can their rings be restored?"

"The Eye of Thundera might be able to restore their powers at least for a short time, but we would need the help of the person who gave them their rings in the first place in order to make it permanent."

"If the sword can do it that would make our new friends happy, but they said that they got their power from Gaia, the Spirit of the Earth. Do you know her?"

"I have only heard of legends of this Gaia person, but I will search for her on my end, you Lion-O must try to restore the Planeteers rings."

"I will try Jaga, but what if the Eye of Thundera isn't enough to fully energize them?"

"Hopefully I will have found this Gaia and brought her here with me so she can help us out as well."

"But Jaga you know that only I can see and hear you. How are you going to get this Gaia person to see and hear you?'

Jaga then starts to chuckle a little. "My young lord I have learned many new tricks since I have been in the spirit world. Like the ability to allow others to see and hear me."

"That's incredible Jaga, I never knew that was even possible."

"Its not something that I have worked on before but it might just be what we need given their situation."

"I agree Jaga, I'll have Panthro ,Lynx-O and Tygra try to at least see what they can do on their end."

"Alright Lion-O, but I must warn you of one thing, if you do use the sword to re-energize their rings, then after that the Eye will not be able to it again for some time."

"Why not? Why couldn't the sword be used to re-energize their rings multiple times?"

"The rings are pure elemental powers, the Eye's power would be completely spent and would need time to recharge, so only use it as a last resort." Jaga paused and then continued." Remember Lion-O only as a last resort." Jaga said as he took his cape wrapped it around himself and disappeared.

Lion-O stood there in the sword chamber with moire questions than answers. "I hope you know what you are talking about Jaga." Lion-O said in the dead air of the chamber." We just have to help our friends."

* * *

Even though Lion-o thought that the conversation he was having with Jaga was in private, he didn't know that Mumm-Ra was still monitoring everything thanks to his black cauldron. Now the mummy was even more angry than before, he knew that he had to stop the Thundercats before they could restore the Planeteers rings. _"Perhaps this might work out in my favor."_ He started to think while looking in to the pool. " _If I could get those miserable Thundercats to re-energize the Planeteer's rings then I can grab the sword and steal all of its powers for myself. This just might out in my favor after all."_ Then he started to talk aloud. Ancient Spirits Of Evil, is what Jaga said true, can the sword loose its power by re-energizing the Planetteers' rings.?"

Then all four statues came to life with Glowing red eyes. "YES MUMM-RA." They started to say in unison and raising their voices to the highest levels." THE SWORD WOULD LOOSE MOST OF ITS POWERS, BUT YOU WOULD HAVE TO FORCE THE THUNDERCATS INTO ACTIVATING THE SWORD."

"That will be no problem, those idiots that have returned to the remains of Castle Plun-Dar will serve our purpose quite nicely. HAHAHAHA." Mumm-Ra said as he went back into his sarcophagus to go back to sleep until morning.

* * *

Morning came and the entire Cat's Lair was still in static after the moments that happened last night after Dinner. Linka was still engaged to be married to Wheeler and Gi wouldn't stop glaring at the engagement ring Linka had on her finger. All of the Thundercats and the Planeteers were up at the crack of dawn ready to try and restore their ring's power. The other guests have decided to leave as well but all promised to return later to see how everything went.

All of the Thundercats and the Planeteers were in the main conference room again to have a well deserved breakfast. Even though they were eating a very delicious meal Gi still couldn't stop looking at Linka's engagement ring.

"Gi are you ever gonna pull your eyes away from that ring." Kwami said as he was looking at her.

"I just can't help it." She replied. "That is the most beautiful ring that I have ever seen."

"Da, I know what you mean Gi. I can't stop looking at it either." Linka answered.

'Wheeler my friend, where did you ever find that ring." Kwami asked not trying to pry.

''Actually he got it from me." Cheetara said.

"Wheeler got this beautiful ring from you Cheerata?" Linka asked as all eyes when on Cheetara.

"Yes, Wheeler asked me if I had something that he could use to ask you that question. I found it in my jewelry box I just had a feeling about it."

"Is that your sixth sense working again Cheetara?" Wilykit asked.

"I guess you could say that Wilykit. Anyway I just knew that this ring that I had would be very special to someone in the near future. I'm glad that I was right.

"Da, you were right Cheetara, thank you." Linka replied trying not to blush.

"Actually you should thank Wheeler Linka. If he hadn't suggested it at first then I wouldn't have found it in the first place.

Linka then turned to face Wheelr. "Thank you Yankee, you have made me the happiest woman ever."

"Linka, babe its like I told you last night when I proposed to you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter where we are." Wheeler said

Linka then responds by giving Wheeler a really passionate kiss right there in front of everybody.

"All right you two, I believe the show is over for now." Panthro said trying to interrupt the love birds.

"Yea, your right Panthro." Wheeler said as he and Linka broke contact.

"Now lets see if Panthro and I can get your rings working." Tygra said. "May we have them please?"

After that all of the Planeteers took of their Planeteer rings and gave them to Tygra.

'All right Panthro, lets get these rings to the lab and see what we can do" Tygra said while he was getting up.

"Sure thing, don't worry guys we'll get them working again." Panthro said as he followed Tygra to the lab.

"Lion-O, do you really think that they will be able to get our rings working again?" Ma-Ti asked looking a little hopeful.

"I'm sure that if anyone can do it then it will be Tygra and Panthro, they're the best." Lion-O said.

"I'd better go with them." Lynx-O said as he got up. "With my enhanced senses I might be able to detect something that the equipment can't."

"Good idea Lynx-O yuo just might be the key to everything." Lion-O said as Lynx-O went to join the others.

"Why don't the rest of you take it easy for the day. I'm sure that you all have lots to talk about." Lion-O said as he got up. "I'm going to the control room to start monitor duty."

"We'll come along with you Lion-O." Wilykay said as Wilykit, Pumyra and Bengali followed him.

"Ok so now that we are alone just the five of us, I just have one question to ask you Linka." Gi said.

"What is it Gi?" Linka responded.

"When is the date for the wedding?"

"GI, GIVE US A LITTLE TIME TO DECIDE ON THAT FIRST OK?!" Linka yelled while the others started to laugh.

* * *

It was the crack of dawn and Mumm-Ra knew what he had to do, since he couldn't leave his home in his present condition he decided that an old friend of his could handle this mission. This old friend hasn't been used since all of his other allies in evil were banished away from Third Earth by the Thundercats. Mumm-Ra started to walk over to a small statue next to his sarcophagus, this statue as a medium size bull dog made completely of stone. Mumm-Ra then place his hand above the dogs head.

"Time to wake up my little Ma-Mutt." Mumm-Ra said as the statue's eyes started to glow red. "Your master has need of you again my little painful pooch." Mumm-Ra said again as the statue completely changed into a live dog.

Ma-Mutt was a gray bulldog with only a few teeth showing on the outside of his mouth. He also is wearing a red collar with white spikes on it.

"Ha my little Ma-Mutt I have a job for you my little friend." Mumm-Ra said as he kneeled down and started to whisper in the little dog's ear. After hear his master's command, Ma-Mutt ran off and out of the Pyramid's open entrance, then headed straight for Castle Plun-Dar.

* * *

The journey for Ma-Mutt between the Black Pyrmaid and castle Plun-Dar would have taken a long time, but Ma-mutt transformed himself into pure dark energy and zapped its self there in no time. When Ma-Mutt got to the castle he saw Blight, Nukem and Sludge having breakfast together eating something edible at least for breakfast.

"What in the world do you call this stuff Blight?" Sludge asked

"Its what I could find Sludge, just eat it and be done with it." Blight retorted

"That easy for you to say Blight. I don't know what's in it.'

"Quit complaining, anyway we did kill one of those Planet-punks didn't we?"

"Are you sure about that Blight, I mean we didn't stay long enough to find out." Nukem added.

"Would you rather stay and fight or leave and plan for the next time."

"I see you point there Blight." Nukem answered.

Then out of nowhere Ma-Mutt jumped down from the roof of the building and started to growl at all three of them.

"Hey Blight what's the deal with that mutt, didn't you feed him already?" Sludge questioned Blight.

"Don't look at me, that's not my dog." She said as the dog started to blow some kind of black fog.

"What is this stuff it sorta feel kinda nice." Sludge said

"Who cares what this stuff is, we have to get it out of here." Blight said as she was heading for the window.

Then all of the fog that Ma-Mutt blew out started to transform into an image of Mumm-Ra in his mummy form.

"Mumm-Ra, what the heck do you want?" Nukem said looking mean.

"You three bunglers have failed me again." the image started to say.

"What are you talking about you stupid mummy. We killed one of those planet pests."

" **YOU'VE ALL FAILED. THE THUNDERCATS WERE ABLE TO SAVE HIS LIFE."** Mumm-Ra stated very loud.

"Blast those Thundercats, now all five Planeteers are back together."

"Yea but without the means to call Captain Planet we still have them beat." Sludge stated.

"Ah, but there in lies the solution. I want you to attack Cat's Lair and the Thundercats so that the Planeteers can call upon Captain Planet."

" **ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! WHY WOULD WE ALLOW THEM TO CALL CAPTAIN PLANET?!"** Blight said very loudly.

"Because my dear if you attack them right now and force Lion-O and his stupid sword to re-energize the planet pests tings then I can come in at take Lion'O's sword away from him and finally destroy them."

"You want us to attack them so that you can steal a stupid sword?" Nukem said "You must be crazy."

"Trust me you stupid morons, if you attack them, right now I guarantee that victory will be ours."

"Well we did agree to help you destroy your enemies, so lets get it over with." Blight said as she started to head for the hangar. "You two morons coming?"

"And just how are we gonna destroy the Thundercats and their home.?" Nukem added.

"Simple I've equipped our vehicles with something I call a toxic missile. Once it impacts something its starts to dissolve it's target into complete nothingness."

"Then lets get going."Sludge stated. "I want to beat those pesky cats before lunchtime."

With that all of the Eco-Villains headed towards and boarded their vehicles. "I hope these things work doc." Nukem said while seeing the toxic missiles equipped to each vehicle."

"Trust me, and if we miss that target, they are programmed to seek and destroy it." Blight stated.

"Then lets get this over with." Sludge said as all three of them took off for Cat's Lair

* * *

Inside the Cat's Lair, Tygra and Panthro weren't making heads or tails out of the Planeteers' rings. They just couldn't understand how these little rings could hold so much power.

"Tygra, did you try the alpha scanner yet?" Panthro asked.

"I just did Panthro, and I am still getting a negative reading." Tygra replied. "Whatever these rings are, we just can't figure out a way to get them working again."

"We have to try, after all we promised them that we would."

"I know but I don't think that even Thundercats can make miracles happen like that."

"Lynx-O can you sense anything from these rings?" Panthro asked.

"I am picking up a very small bond from each of these rings but I am unaware of how we can access it." Lynx-O stated looking very confused.

Just then Lion-O entered the lab. "Are you three any closer to figuring out how to re-energize those rings?"

"Not any time soon Lion-O." Panthro stated. "I've just never seen anything like these rings before, they are completely alien to me."

"I was afraid of that." Lion-O said.

"What do you mean my young friend?" Lynx-O asked .

"I was talking to Jaga last light about the Planeteers' situation with their rings."

"And what did Jaga say about them?" Tygra asked.

"That only the one who gave them their rings can completely re-energize them."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, he said that the sword can restore the rings but only for a short time."

"Well I'd say that is good news, we should tell them right away."Panthro said.

"Hold up there Panthro, its not as easy as that."

"What do you mean Lion-O?" Lynx-O asked.

"Jaga told me that if I used the sword to re-energize their rings, then the sword would loose all of it's power for a while."

"Did he mention for how long?" Panthro asked.

"No, and that's what he's worried about."

"I can see his point, if we did use the sword to activate their rings then then sword would be vulnerable to anyone taking it." Tygra said

"Exactly Tygra, Jaga said to only use that option if we had no other choice."

"Well lets hope that we don't have to use it." Panthro said.

"I'm in full agreement with you both of you."Lynx-O stated. "Lion-O did Jaga said what he was doing in the mean time?"

"He told me that he was gonna look for this Gaia person. Maybe she has the power tom restore the rings for good.."

After Lion-o had finished the Lair's alarms all started to sound off.

"All Thundercats and Planeteers to the control room at once we have a major problem coming in." Wilykit over the radio.

"We better get moving." Panthro said as he took all of the Planeteers' rings.

"Are you giving them back to the Planeteers?" Lynx-O asked.

"Do you have a better idea, besides we might have no choice in the matter."

"Agreed, now lets head back to the control room and return their rings." Lion-O said as all three Thundercats headed back to the control room.


	18. Chapter 18 The Battle

The Thundercats' control room was starting to get really busy. Alarm sounds and flashing red lights alerted everyone to a possible danger. The Thundercats on duty in the control room announced that everyone should report there at once, what they had to report to the rest of the team wasn't good news.

"What's the situation Thundercats?" Lion-O said as he and the other Thundercats entered to room followed by the Planeteers.

"I'll bring it up on the monitors Lion-O but you won't believe it." Wilykat said as he brought up an image of a bull dog leaving Castle Plun-Dar.

"Ma-Mutt." Panthro said as the Planeteers all looked confused.

"What is a Ma-Mutt?" Kwami asked.

"It's Mumm-Ra's own personal pet."

"You mean someone like that mummy has a pet dog?" Ma-Ti asked looking concerned.

"I'm afraid so." Panthro said

"Planeteers, I want to return these back to you." Panthro said as we has returning the Planeteer's rings.

"Were you able to figure out what can be done to fix them?" Linka asked as she and the others placed the rings back on their fingers.

"No, I'm sorry. Those rings are completely alien to me." Panthro replied.

"Then we can never call Captain Planet again." Gi started to sound sad.

"Don't give up yet Planeteers, we have a plan already in motion but we must be patient." Lion-O said.

"Lion-O, everyone I'm afraid we've got bigger problems than that right now." Bengali said has he got everyone's attention back to the main screen.

"What is it Bengail?" Lynx-O asked with concern in his voice..

"Take a look at this." Bengali said as he shows the image of the Eco-Villains leaving Castle Plun-Dar and heading straight for Cat's Lair.

"Why would they want to attack us now for? Cheetara asked.

"I don't know Cheetara but we better get ready." Lion-O stated "Everyone battle positions, get all weapons ready and prep all the vehicles."

"Right Lion-O" Tygra said.

"Planeteers, I want you to stay here with me in the control room." Lion-o stated,

"Are you trying to keep us out of danger?" Gi asked as the other Thundercats started to leave the control room.

"No, but I think I might know why your Eco-Villains decided to attack us now."

"If you are not trying to keep us safe, then why do you want us to stay put?" Linka asked with concern on her face.

"I had a late night meeting with a friend of mine. My friend said that my sword can re-energize your rings but only for a short time."

"If it can grant us the use of your rings than I say lets go for it." Wheeler stated.

"Wait my friend, we don't know the whole story." Kwami stated. "Please continue Lion-O."

"The sword can grant you the usage of your rings but it will cause my sword to loose all of its power for a short time."

"So that's why you want us to stay here." Gi said

"Yes, and if I did use my sword on your rings then anybody could come and try to take it away, and without the use of its powers-"

"They could destroy all of you." Wheeler said completing Lion-O's sentence.

"That's correct. I'm sorry."

"Don't be my friend." Ma-Ti started to say as he walked over to Lion-O. "We know that you wouldn't have told us this information unless it was very important."

"Anyway there may be some hope for you.. My friend said that he was going to try and contact this Gaia person for you." Lion-O then continued.

"That would be great." Kwami stated "Then she might be able to help us as well."

"Lets hope so, but for now, we'd better take our positions and monitor the situation." Lion-O said as all of the Planeteers took their stations in the Cat's Lair control room.

* * *

As the Thundercats and the Planeteers were getting for the battle the Eco-Villains were getting closer and closer every minute.

"Blight this idea of Mumm-Ra's better work or we will be in bigger trouble with Captain Planet" Nukem said into his radio.

"Don't worry about that, right now just concentrate on the targets at hand." Blight responded in kind.

"Then lets get this over with." Sludge said as he pressed the Sky cutter's laser button.

* * *

After that the others decided to follow Sludge's lead and started to fire their laser weapons at the Lair, while the whole time Mumm-Ra was watching all of the excitement through his black cauldron. As he was watching he was staring to be most pleased with himself for he now has a chance to take the sword from Lion-O once and for all.

"If those fools can distract and render the Thundercats useless, then it will be my time to strike. I have better get myself ready for the fun, HAHAHA." Mumm-Ra stated as all four of the ancient spirit statues started to glow green.

As the statues started to glow, they all hovered above Mumm-Ra and each one raising their right arm. The a strange green swarm of energy started to engulf the mummy as he started to speak.

" **ANCIENTS SPIRITS OF EVIL."** He sarted to chant " **TRANSFORM THIS DECAYED FORM TO MUMM-RA THE EVER LIVING."** Mumm-Ra finished as his body went through an amazing transformation. The bandages that once covered all of his body were completely disappeared, his arms and legs grew intense muscles and his chest had a symbol of two serpent heads joined together in a circle. His head also transformed with a helmet that had the same two serpents but each snake head was on both the right and left of his helmet. His red robe and hood also transformed into a cape that was linked to both his right and left wrists. His feet and hands transformed into claw type talons which he could use to capture and scratch his enemies into submission. After his transformation, Mumm-Ra started to laugh manically as he flew out of the energy vortex, then after everything had settled down he returned to his previous position and continued to monitor, waiting for just the right opportunity to strike.

* * *

The Cat's Lair was being damaged hard from the laser blasts in the meantime. Normally the mutants' weapons wouldn't even scratch the rock surface, but since the upgrades, they are causing more damage then ever before. The Thundercats had to do something before their home was lost.

"Panthro, Cheetara, Tygra, Lynx-O, Pumyra and Bengali, take the vehicles and try to slow them down." Lion-O stated into the radio.

"You got it Lion-O." Panthro said as both the Lair's giant Cat arms started lifting up.

After the way was clear, all four of the vehicles launched to do battle with the Eco-Villains. But unfortunate for the Thundercats the Eco-Villains were ready for them. The ground battle was the first to happen between the Nose Diver and the Thundertank.

"You don't really think that little toy is gonna stop me do you Thundercat." Nykem said while fighting at Panthro and his Thundertank.

"You don't know what this tank can do buster." Panthro said as he flicked a lever and revealed the front tank's laser blasters.

"Not this time Thundercat." Nukem said as he fired his own beams right at the instant the tank revealed it front weapons.

The rays that nukem fired from his hands completely destroyed the tanks front weapons. " Blast it" Panthro said wishing he had gotten them ready sooner. "The creep took out my front weapons. it's a good thing I still have the canon in the back."

But just as Panthro was about to reveal the main weapon, Nukem fired one of the new Toxic missiles straight at the tank.

"What the heck is that thing?" Panthro said as the missile impacted the front of the tank.

"Now your finished Thundercat. HAHAHAHA!" Nukem said while the toxic missile started to do its job.

"Got to get this baby moving again." Panthro said as he was trying to get the controls working in the tank again.

Unfortunate for Panthro, the toxic missile that impacted with the tank already started to dissolve most of the wiring inside the tank. Then Panthro started to see the toxins forcing its way through all of the tank's main panels. "I hate to do this, but I have to abandon the tank." Panthro said as he climbed out of the tank.

Knowing that he had succeeded in eliminating one of the Thundercat's vehicles, Nukem continued firing the Nose Diver's weapon trying to hit Panthro. He dodge it thanks to his Cat like reflexes, but Panthro knew that the only way to stop them was back at the Lair so he started running back their to re-group. Nukem continued firing but missed hitting Panthro on purpose, he was following Mumm-Ra's plan straight to the letter. He just hoped that the others would be able to do the same.

* * *

The sky battle looked like a laser light show with blasts going every witch way. It was beautiful and somewhat disturbing at the same time. The Thundercats saw what has happened to the Thundertank are trying desperately to finish the air battle as fast as then can, so that they can re-group with Panthro.

"Lynx-O to Bengali and Pumyra, stand by for seperation." Lynx-O said while he was getting ready to detach the two pods.

"Were ready Lynx-O" Pumyra stated.

Just then the Thunderstrike was hit by a powerful beam of energy that started to short out all electrical units inside the vehicle.

"What was that Lynx-O?" Pumyra asked looking worried. "What hit us?

"I don't know, some sort of electrical beam. It seems to have overload all of the weapons. All functions are out, I can't even use the Brailboard for much longer."

"We better head back to the Lair while we still can before we crash." Bengali said as Lynx-O tried to regain enough control of the Thunderstrike to land it in front of the lair.

"I don't think so Thundercats." Blight said as she fired another beam of energy at the Thuinderstrike this time completely disabling it.

"We've lost all power, I'll have to try manual control." Lynx-O said. "Pumyra I need you to be my eyes." He said as the started to pull the manual flight level control for the Thunderstrike while it starts to fall from the sky.

"You got it Lynx-O." Pumyra said as she started to help Lynx-O land the Thunderstrike.

"We've got to land in one piece Pumyra, so be careful." Bengali said tying to help.

"I've got it." Pumyra said as she helped Lynx-o by grabbing the manual controls. "We've almost got it." She said as she started to help him pull up.

With Pumyra's help the Thunderstrike crashed landed outside the Cat's Lair, but it was in no condition to fly at all.

"We have to abandon the Thunderstrike and head back towards the Lair." Bengali said as he and Pumyra started to help Lynx-O back to his feet.

"I'd never thought that we would start to be defeated so easily my friends." Lynx-O said as they climbed out of the vehicle.

"It's not over yet Lynx-O." Pumyra said "We just have to figure out another way to come back from all of this.

As the three Thundercats started to make their way back to the Lair, Cheetara and Tygra were having their hands full now that Blight has joined up with Sludge.

"Tygra, we have to do something before we get shot down as well." Cheetara said into her radio.

"I know Cheetara we just have to keep-" Tygra said as the transmission went dead.

Cheetara looked over at the Thunderclaw and saw that it started to catch on fire.

"Tygra, hold on I'm coming " She said as she was being fired upon.

* * *

Dr. Blight with all of her intelligence was trying to figure out a way to disable the Thundercats vehicles, she knew that one precise laser blast in the right spot would cause all of the systems to start to shut down. She trusted her smarts and guessed correctly causing all of the Thundercat's sky vehicles to start to crash land.

Cheetara saw that Tygra was still trying to regain control so she tried to move here vehicle almost next to him, hoping that they might be able to survive the crash together. Tygra saw that Cheetara was trying to help him, but with all of his electrical systems offline it would almost be impossible. Tygra made the only choice he had available, he jumped off the Thunderclaw and landed on the back of the Hovercat.

"Tygra, why did you do that?" Cheetara said while she and Tygra both saw the Thunderclaw crash into the ground below and exploded.

"It was the only choice available, besides we have to get back to the Lair." Tygra said hoping that Cheetara would agree with him.

"Your right Tygra, I'll try to keep us airborne as long as I can." Cheetara said as another beam hit the Hovercat.

"CHEETARA, ARE YOU ALIGHT?" Tygra said as the shock of the impact caused Cheetara to be knocked UN-conscious. "CHEETARA!" Tygra shouted as he tried to regain control.

Tygra regained control just long enough to crash land the Hovercat, but Cheetara was still out like a light.

"I have better get you back to the lair and fast." Tygra said as he picked up Cheetara and started carrying her back.

* * *

Back inside the Lair, Lion-O and the Planeteers couldn't believe what was happening out there. All of the Thundercat's vehicles were rendered useless and Cheetara was hurt. Lion-O knew what he had to do but he still had one option left to try before he would have to resort to drastic measures.

"Thunderkittens, are the Lair's weapons locked on those flying machines?"

Then a response came from the main Cat's laser control. "All weapons locked on Lion-  
O." Wilykat responded.

"Fire all weapons" Lion-O stated as the Lair started to fire it's lasers at the Eco-Villains

Nukem saw that the lasers were shooting from the cat's eyes form the top of their lair. Nukem had planned a very special beam for just this occasion. He took out the metal cylinder the Blight had given him earlier and opened it again. This time he absorbed more and more of the radiation making his blasts almost 3 times as powerful. Then he closed it again and put it away.

"Lets see how you handle this new blast. Thundercats." Nukem said as he started to take the energy that he had absorbed and created a radiation type energy ball. This ball was filled completely with all of the enhanced radiation that was within his body, he knew that this would really knock the stuffing out of the Cat's Lair and force Lion-O to use the sword. "Now to let them have it." Nukem said as he fired the ball right at the Lair.

* * *

Inside that lair the Planeteers were watching, not liking what was coming at them.

"Lion-O, my friend we must abandon the control room!" Kwami started to shout.

"Whats happening Kwami?" Lion-O responded.

Then Wheeler showed him the ball of energy heading right for the lair.

"Thunderkittens we are abandoning the lair, meet up outside and hurry." Lion-O said as gestured the Planeteers to also leave.

As the Planeteers and the Thundercats started to leave the control room and the main firing room, the energy ball hit the Cat's Lair causing major electrical explosions. All of the consoles within the control room were on fire and being destroyed. As they started to head outside, the vibrations caused the entire Lair to shake with feedback. Linka and Gi lost their balance but Wheeler and Kwami were able to help them out. Then the Thunderkittens caught up to them.

"What are we gonna do now Lion-O?" Wilykat asked looking very worried. "The Lair was never this damaged before.

"I know Thunderkittens, there is only one hope left." He paused for a moment. "Everyone outside the lair right now." Lion-O ordered.

Everyone started to exit the lair just as the other Thundercats started to head for the front door.

"Lion-O, we saw the energy ball hit the lair, is everyone alright?" Panthro asked.

"We're find my friend." Kwami responded. "But how is Cheetara doing?" He asked seeing Tygra carrying her.

"I don't know." Tygra responded. "The impact knocked her out." He replied.

"There is only one thing to do Tygra and you know what it is." Tygra, Lynx-O and Panthro all nodded together. "Thundercats I need you to create a defense wall protecting myself and the Planeteers."

"What about Cheetara?" Wilykat asked.

"I'll take her" Wheeler said as he went up to Tygra.

"Are you sure about this Lion-O?" Lynx-O said, remembering what Jaga had told him of the risk.

"I'm sure." Lion-O responded in kind.

"All right then, I'll stay with you as well for some added protection." Lynx-O said while getting his portable reflective shield ready.

"Thank you my friend." Lion-O said while he was putting his left hand into his Claw Shield. "Planeteers are you all ready." Lion-O said wile looking at them.

"We are ready my friend." Kwami stated as he saw Wheeler lie Cheetara down and rejoin the others.

"Are you ready to do this Yankee?" Linka asked taking Wheeler's hand.

"I'm ready for anything babe." Wheeler said as he smiled at his fiancee Then he started to speak again. "This one's for Cheetara." He said as the others nodded their heads.

"Lion-O my friend do it." Ma-Ti stated as they were all ready for him to begin.

"Alright my friends, here we go." Lion-O said as he started to chant the words. " **THUNDER….THUNDER…THUNDER….THUNDERCATS….HO!"** Lion-O shouted as the sword once again transformed into its long sword form and the beam came out again and started to growl. While the signal was up in the air all of the Thundercats's eyes glowed orange and the marks on the uniforms also started to glow, at the same time Cheetara was starting to recover. Her eyes opened and started to glow orange allowing her to stand up once again fully aware of what is going on. " **EYE OF THUNDERA, SOURCE OF OUR POWER, I ASK OF YOU NOW, PLEASE RESTORE THE POWER TO THE PLANETEERS RING SO THAT THEY CAN FIGHT WITH US, HO!."** Lion-Shouted as the symbol sent down an intense beam of energy right towards the Planeteers engulfing all of them.

"Hold on my friends." Kwami started to say. "Here we go."

Then the Symbol transformed itself into five beams of pure energy, each beam heading straight form each Planeteer and their rings. The beams of energy had hit their rings with such an intense light that it momentarily blinded everyone there. Once the light was gone, they all looked back up at the sky. As Jaga had warned Lion-O, the sword now spent all of its power had returned back into it's small dagger form to begin to recharge.

"Thank you Eye Of Thundera." Lion-O stated. "Planeteers, is everything alright." Lion-O asked while looking at his friends.

At that moment the Planeteers all started looking at their rings, the purplish color that was covering their ring had completely vanished and each ring was restored to its original form.

"Planeteers, I know that we haven't said this in a while but this situation is definality more than we can handle." Kwami stated.

"Kwami my man start us off." Wheeler said knowing what was about to come next.

"PLANETEERS, LET OUR POWER COMBINE." Kwami shouted as everyone raised their rings to the sky.

"EARTH!"

"FIRE!"

"WIND!"

"WATER!"

"HEART!"


	19. Chapter 19 Captain Planet and Weddings

The sky above Cat's Lair started to transform, as the Planeteers finished their ring commands. The sky started to fill with 5 beams of multicolored energy. Each beam of energy corresponded to each of their rings, green for Kwami, red for Wheeler, white for Linka, blue for Gi and yellow for Ma-Ti. As the five beams started to merge, all of the Thundercats looked up to see what was happening. As they all looked with wonder they were completely surprised with what was happening next, the beams have combined and turned into a giant silver ball of pure energy. Then that energy started to change into a human like form becoming more clear every moment, the form started to become as hard as crystal as red boots started to form at the man's feet. Red shoulder garments went right across his chest and a symbol of a golden planet appeared in the middle. His hair was solid green while his face and the rest of his body that wasn't protected started to shine as bright as the sun itself. Then the being started to speak.

"BY YOUR POWERS COMBINED, I AM CAPTAIN PLANET." he said completing the transformation.

" **GO PLANET!"** All the Planeteers shouted.

"Whoa nice to see you again Planeteers." Captain Planet started to say. "I'd love to stay and catch up, but I see our old friends are up to no good. If you'll excuse me," He said as he started to fly off.

"Who on Thundera was that?" Tygra asked.

"That is Captain Planet." Kwami started to answer. "The world's best hope for peace."

* * *

Captain Planet saw Blight, Sludge and Nukem it their vehicles and was completely taken away." Whoa Blight, trying to downgrade are we." He said while flying towards Blight.

"See if you can handle my Toxic Missile Captain Do Gooder." Blight said as she fired the missile.

"No thanks Blight, it's your mess you can keep it." Planet said as he transformed into a giant twister and drew the missile into the wind. "I think that Duke can use this more." He said as he re-directed the missile towards Nukem.

Nukem saw the missile heading straight for him and wasn't to happy. "I'd better get out of here." Nukem said as he quickly jumped out of the Nose Diver, just as Blight's Toxic missile impacted with the Nose Diver.

"Now who's next." Planet said before he started to feel week. "Must be out of shape, feeling a little tired." Planet said not knowing the reason for starting to feel so weak.

"Now I've got you Planet." Sludge said as he started to fire laser beams at Planet.

Planet was able to avoid them with no problem. "Sorry Sludge, didn't any one tell you that you need a Pilot's license to fly around here." Planet said as he extended both his arms and fired heat beams melting the wing tips of the Sky Cutter.

"Everyone Retreat." Blight then started to shout. "Back to the castle, and hurry." Blight shouted as the Eco-Villains started to retreat.

" _I'd better check in with the Planeteers and find out why I am feeling so weak all of a sudden."_ Captain Planet thought flying back to the other Planeteers.

Mumm-Ra has been watching this whole time and now he has the perfect chance to attack and eliminate Lion-O one and for all.

"Now's my chance,with the sword is dead I will finally claim it." Mumm-Ra said as he disappeared into a flash of red light.

At that moment Captain Planet descended to the ground to see his fellow Planeteers.

"Planeteers, its good to see you, but what are you wearing?"

"I believe I can answer your questions, Captain Planet was it." Lion-O said

"And you are?"

But before Lion-O could answer Mumm-Ra appeared and blasted Captain Planet right in the back.

"NOW I HAVE YOU LION-O, I'LL TAKE THAT SWORD!" He shouted.

"Lion-O who is that?" Gi asked looking really freaked out.

"That's Mumm-Ra's true form." Lion-o Responded

"That thing is the same bag of bones mummy that we've met before?" Wheeler questioned looking amazed.

"'I'LL TAKE THAT SWORD WHELP, NOW THAT IT HAS LOST ALL OF ITS POWERS RE-CHARGING THOSE STUPID RINGS."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Mumm-Ra." Captain Planet said while stirring.

"IMPOSSIBLE, HOW COULD YOU BE GETTING UP. YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO STOP ME."

"I maybe down but I'm not completely out you bully. "Planet stated.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU RIGHT NOW THEN." Mumm-ra shouted as he grabber Captain Planet.

"Lion-O, you know this creature, isn't there anyway to stop him.?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Yes there is, Mumm-Ra must see his own reflection, that's the only way to stop him." Lion-O explained.

"If you're sure about that." Kwami said.

"CAPTAIN PLANET, GET THAT MUMMY TO SEE HIS OWN REFLECTION AND HURRY!" Linka shouted to Captain Planet.

"Well Mumm-Ra it looks like you need a new reflection on life." Captain Planet said as part of his body and face became completely reflective.

* * *

Mumm-Ra was taken completely by surprise as he saw his own reflection within Captain Planet's own body. "NO, NO NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mumm-Ra shouted with fear. "I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mumm-Ra said again this time screaming in pain. "I WILL GET THAT SWORD FROM YOU LION-O, I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THE REST OF THE THUNDERCATS. MUMM-RA THE EVER LIVING WILL BE BACK!" He said as he disappeared still screaming in pain.

After Mumm-Ra disappeared Captain Planet almost collapsed from exhaustion. "Planeteers, I feel so weak, I must return to the Earth to recharge." Then his body started to diss ingrate forming back into the five beams of power." Remember, the power is yours." He said as all five beams went back into their rings.

After Captain Planet changed back into the five beams and returned to the rings, they started to be covered up again by the purple aurora. The Planeteers' powers were once again no longer useable.

"Is everyone OK?" Lion-O asked after what happened to them with Mumm-Ra.

"Thundercats?"

"HO!" All the Thundercats said as they rejoined Lion-O and the Planeteers.

"Is that what happens when you combine your powers like that?" Pumyra asked being completely blown away.

"That is about the sum of it Pumrya." Wheeler answered.

"But why did Captain start to get weak so fast?" Kwami asked.

"Jaga said that the sword would re-energize your rings for a short time, but when you combined their powers, it must have cut the time down even shorter." Tygra answered thinking that he might be right.

"We have to find out, we have to let Gaia know that we are safe." Gi stated.

"Maybe we should get to work trying to repair all of the damages that Mumm-Ra and Blight's crew did to the Thundercat's home first." Wheeler said hoping to keep everyone busy.

"That's a good idea Wheeler." Panthro said

"We should bring all of what's left of the vehicles inside and get started." Bengail said.

"I agree and we should also discuss why that mummy was afraid of his own reflection." Linka asked.

With that, the Thundercats all started to bring in all of the vehicles that survived the fight back into the lair to begin repairing them.

"We'd better also check to see how badly the control room favored from all of this." Lion-O stated.

"Tygra, Bengali and I will go check." Panthro said getting ready to check.

"I'll go with you to see if I can help." Wheeler asked.

"Come along then, we could always use another set of hands." Bengail said.

With that done the four of them started to head back to the control room to check out the damage.

"Your Captain Planet is a remarkable warrior." Cheetara said.

"Da, he is, but I wished that he could have stayed longer to help us out with these repairs.' Linka said as she was trying to help fix the vehicles.

"I wouldn't worry about it for much longer my dear." Lynx-O said as he walked over.

"What do you mean Lynx-O, have you found a way to help him." Gi said asking the question.

"I might have." Lynx-o paused a moment then continued." Lion-O, remember what I said about sensing some sort of bond within the rings back at lab?"

"Yes Lynx-O, I remember." Lion-answered.

"Well when the Planeteers summoned their friend I was able to detect that feeling a lot stronger then before. I believe I may have found a way to restore all of their rings without draining the sword's power."

"That incredible Lynx-O." Ma-Ti said while hearing the whole conversation.

"Yes but it will take some time and I need the equipment back at the Tower of Omens to get started."

"Then we'd better focus all of our repairs on fixing the Thunderstrike right away." Pumyra said starting to walk over to see what was left of the vehicle.

"Da, if we all work together then we will have this vehicle working in no time." Linka replied.

"Linka, Cheetara, Pumyra, could I speak with you for a while, in private?" Gi asked

"Of course Gi." Cheetara answered.

"You guys get started on the repairs, we'll be back in a moment." Pumyra said as the ladies all stepped out of the hangar for a while.

* * *

Once the four ladies were in the conference room Gi began to explain why she wanted to talk to them.

"Linka, I'm scared. I mean I know that we can call Cap but we can't keep doing that, not if what happened today can happen again."

"Da, I know what you mean by that Gi, but what choice do we have."

"As Thundercats we all have to do things that we might not want to happen." Pumyra started to say. "It's all part of our code of honor."

"But the Planeteers don't have a code like that." Gi replied.

"In a way, yes you do." Cheetera interjected "Just think about it for a moment, what is your role as Planeteers Gi."

"To protect the world from Pollution and destruction." Gi responded.

"Cheetara, where are you going with this?" Linka asked not knowing what Cheetara is trying to say.

"What I am trying to say is that your code of saving the Earth from pollution is just about the same as our code of Thundera. Always trying to make the world a better place for peace."

With that info in her ears, Gi walked over to Cheetara and then gave her a hug. "Thank you Cheetara." Gi started to say. "I really needed to hear that."

"I think that there is something else that we should start to discuss?" Pumyra stated.

"AND WHAT MIGHT THAT BE." All three of the girls said at the same time.

"I think that we should be talking about planning Linka and Wheeler's Wedding in the mean time."

"Pumyra, have you lot your mind!" Linka said almost starting to shout.

"I love that idea." Gi said

"You would." Linka retorted.

"Just let me explain for a moment." Pumyra paused and then she continued. "Listen the repairs are gonna take a few days to complete even with everyone working together, and if we all had something else to work on as well say perhaps a wedding, then everyone might pitch in get the repairs done sooner. Besides I think that you and Wheeler really need this right now Linka."

"Why would you say that for?" Linka said while trying not to blush after what Pumyra said. She knows that marrying Wheeler would be the happiest thing in the world for her, but she is also saddened that her family wouldn't be able to make it.

"I saw the way you looked after Wheeler proposed to you last night. You wanted to get married right then and there. Please Linka, tell me that I am wrong about what I saw last night."

Linka paused a moment, started to blush and then she started to speak. "Da, I did want to marry him right there and then."

"Linka, if you did then why didn't you?" Gi said coming over to her friend for comfort.

"I …I was afraid Gi. Afraid that we might never get back home and that we may never see our families again."

"Oh Linka, I'm so sorry I'd didn't even consider that. I am such a rotten friend."

"Nyet Gi, you are an awesome friend." She paused a moment wiping a tear from her face. "I've just never had to deal with my feelings for Wheeler like I am doing right now. I feel that there is a war going on inside me. My feelings for him, and my desire to go home, it is starting to drive me insane from the inside out."

'Linka, this is all my fault." Cheetara said now walking over the Linka. "I should never had given Wheeler that ring to give to you. I had no idea of how much you actually cared about him, and your desire to return home.

"Nyet Cheetara Nyet, I'm glad you gave him this ring to give to me. It shows that I can't rely on my head when it is my heart I want to listen to."

"And what is your heart telling you to do right now, Linka?" Pumyra asked.

Linka paused for a moment while she placed her hand with Wheeler's engagement ring over her own heart. She then closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before letting it out. Then she decided and started to speak again. "I…I…I want to marry Wheeler. I really do want to marry my Yankee. I just don't know how to tell the others, I am not the kind of person to go off wilily nilily like this."

"I don't think that telling them is gonna be a problem for much longer." Pumyra said as she gestured everyone to look towards the doors to the conference room.

While the ladies were discussing their personal fears and Linka's own fear about telling everyone about her wanting to get married, they didn't notice that the Thunderkittens were listening in the whole time.

"All right you two, get in here right now!" Cheetara shouted to the kittens while they were trying to hide themselves.

The kittens, knew that there cover was blown enter the room to get their punishment.

"Are you mad at us Cheetara, I mean we didn't mean to snoop." Wilykit said.

'Nyet, of course we are not mad at you." Linka said while walking over to the kittens. "But you shouldn't have been spying anyway."

"We're sorry." Both kittens said at the same time.

"Well anyway I'm glad that you both know, now it will make me telling the others a lot easier I think." Linka said being a little relieved.

"Linka, so when exactly do you want to have the wedding?" Gi said while looking a little squealish.

"I think that we should have the wedding in about a week, that way we will have plenty of time to prepare and the sword should be fully recovered by then." Cheetara said.

"Good idea Cheetara." Gi said almost to excited to calm down.

"Da, but I think that we should tell the guys right away, so at least this way we will be ready to start." Linka said

"Then lets go down there and tell them right now." Gi said almost running in to the kittens.

"Wait a minute Gi." Linka said trying to stop her.

"Wait a minunte, for what Linka?" Gi started to question her friend. "You want to marry Wheeler and we already know that the date will be next week. So what is the problem?"

"I just don't know how to tell him. I have never been this impulsive before. Usually that is my Yankee's specialty."

"Well maybe you should just tell me right now then."

When all of the girls heard that voice they all turned around to see Wheeler standing right by the open door.

"YANKEE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, AND HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?!" Linka shouted almost alerting the rest of the lair.

"I just got here a little while ago cause I was wondering where the kittens have scurried off to. Then I heard everything else about you wanting to get married in a week."

"Oh Yankee, please don't be mad at me for saying that." Linka said as Wheeler walked over to her.

"OK everyone, I know you want to tell the others so head down to the hangar and let them know. I want to spend a few minutes alone with by bride." Wheeler said while Linka started to blush. 'Now scoot all of you, scoot." Wheeler said as the rest of the group left to tell the others the good news about the wedding.

* * *

After the group left Wheeler and Linka alone, they both decided to sit down in two of the chairs at the table.

"Linka, why didn't you tell me that you wanted to marry me sooner?" Wheeler questioned.

"Yankee, I was trying to but my head was interfering with my heart and it was driving me crazy inside. Besides, I thought that you wanted to wait till we were home to get married."

"Linka that is crazy talk. I don't care where we get married as long as we do. I want to be with you forever even that means staying on Third Earth or on our Earth.'

"Wheeler what are you saying?"

"Linka I want you to be my wife and I don't care where we are, just as long as we are together and happy with other. You are my world and I will never leave you."

"Oh Yankee." She paused not being able to control the tears coming out of her eyes. "What have I done to deserve a person like you?"

"I don't know, but whatever you do, don't tell Gi."

"Why not tell Gi?"

"Cause then she'll be trying to figure it out before the wedding in a week." Wheeler said.

After that joke they both started to laugh out loud then the two love birds deiced to kiss each other with lots of passion.

"Yankee we must stop this for now." Linka said breaking contact with Wheeler.

"Babe is everything alright?"

"Da. It is."

"Then why did you stop?"

"Cause if I had continued there would be nothing left for us to do next week when we are husband and wife."

"Trust me Linka, there will be plenty of stuff to do when we are husband and wife."

"Wheeler you are incurable, do you know that."

"That is one of the reasons why you love me." Wheeler said while lifting his eyebrows a little.

'Da, I guess I'm stuck with you."

"And I with you." Wheeler said as he and Linka both got up.

"I wonder what Third Earth weddings are like around here?" Linka questioned.

"What ever they are we will be right in the middle of it and come out better than ever."

'Da, I agree."

As Linka and Wheeler finished their conversation they both decided to walk back to the hangar and get ready for the massive week that was about to begin. They also decided to hold each others' hands, not wanting to be separated ever again.


	20. Chapter 20 Long Distance Calls

After their discussion in the conference room, the two Planeteers walked down to the hangar the let everyone else know of the good news. By the time they got down there Cheetara, Pumyra and the Thunderkittens were just finishing up telling everyone about the upcoming wedding plans.

"Is this a private meeting or can anybody join in?" Wheeler said as he and Linka appeared in everyone's point of view.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Panthro said as we walked over to the happy couple.

"Thanks Panthro." Wheeler replied.

"Da, thank you Panthro. But I thought that you, Bengali and Tygra were still looking at the damage to the control room?" Linka said.

"We were, but when Wheeler wondered why the kittens weren't helping us with the repairs, he decided to look for them. After that we were wondering what was keeping him, so we decided to head back to the hangar and that's when we found out about the wedding date."

"Hey guys sorry about that." Wheeler said trying to be sorry.

"Don't worry about that Wheeler, now we have even more reason to get the repairs. done." Bengali stated.

"Then lets get to work and get those two married as fast as possible." Kwami said.

"You heard him Thundercats and Planeteers, LETS GET TO WORK!" Lion-O shouted

"HO!" Everyone stated.

* * *

It took longer then they thought to make the repairs necessary to almost every vehicle, most of the circuits within the Thundertank and the Thunderstrike were either fused or almost melted into nothing. It took a lot of tinkering and almost their full supply of spare parts, but they managed to get both of them in working order again.

"Lynx-O, are you heading back to the tower right now?" Lion-O asked seeing Lynx-O heading for the repaired Thunderstrike.

"Yes my lord, I want to get started on those readings that I have felt before when the Planeteers summoned their friend."

"I understand Lynx-O, but I was wondering if you maybe able tow contact two of our friends out in deep space for me." Lion-O paused for a moment and then continued. "They may be able to shine some light on where our new friends came from and what can be done to help them get back home."

"I believe I know the two people you are talking about my young lord."

"I'd hope that you would. If anyone could help our new friends, it's them."

"I agree, and this way I can give Snarfer a little break, he has been on monitor duty since yesterday."

"I agree, do you want me to get the other Thundercats to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine on my own, besides they might need rescuing from Gi and her crazy wedding planning."

Lion-O and Lynx-O started to laugh after that comment. "OK then Lynx-O, good luck my friend and hurry home safe." Lion-O said as Lynx-O started to climb into the Thunderstrike.

"I'll make those calls as soon as I get back to the Tower." Lynx-O said as the Thunderstrike started to take off.

"Good luck my friend." Lion-O said as he gave Lynx-O a salute.

After Lion-O gave Lynx-O and the Thunderstrike a salute, the Thunderstrike blasted off at full speed back towards the Tower Of Omens.

"Now I better get back and check on the control room's progress." Lion-O said as he started to walk back into the Hangar and up towards the control room.

* * *

The control room was a complete mess, all of the monitors were completely broken with shattered glass everywhere and small explosion sparks from what was left over from Nukem's energy ball attack. Wheeler and Linka along with Tygra, Panthro, and Belgali were trying desperately to fix and replace the damaged wires and circuitry.

"Be care there Wheeler, that's still a live wire." Tgyra spoke as he saw Wheeler trying to move a busted wire on the floor.

"Thanks Tygra, I wouldn't want to touch that." Wheeler responded.

"Da, Yankee. I don't want you ending up getting fried before our special day." Linka said while working on a bunch of wires herself.

"OK you win babe, just you be careful yourself." Wheeler said as he smiled in her direction.

"Nyet, don't worry about me Wheeler I am completely capable of-"

Suddenly the wires that she was messing with caused a slight explosion knocking her down.

"LINKA, BABE!" Wheeler shouted was he ran over to her side. "Linka are you alight?" Wheeler asked while he lifted her head a little.

She didn't move or say anything for a while and that made Wheeler very nervous.

"Panthro, Tygra, Bengali, something's wrong with Linka, she's not moving." Wheeler said as all three Thundercats came running over to him after they heard the slight explosion and heard Wheeler shouting.

"Easy there Wheeler, we've got it from here." Bengasli said as he gently moved Wheeler away and then started to examine Linka while she was unconscious.

"Well Bengali, how's she doing?" Tygra asked

"I've got a pulse, its not weak or anything like that. "Bengali paused a moment then continued. "I think the best thing for her right now is plenty of rest so she can recover.

"What a relief." Wheeler said feeling a little better. "Bengali, what happen to her, why did that console explode like that."

"I have no idea, but I will check on it for you."

"The main important thing to do now is to get Linka back to her room so she can recover." Tygra said.

"Um guys, if you don't need me here right now, I would like to take my bride to be back to her room." Wheeler offered.

"Wheeler, you don't even have to ask. Take your beloved back to her room." Tygra said.

"Yea, we've got this handled for now." Panthro added.

"And if we need anymore help, we'll let you know." Bengali also added.

"Right now you need to be with her when she wakes up." Panthro said

"Thanks guys" Wheeler said as he walked over towards Linka and started to bend down.

"Wheeler don't worry about anything, I'll find out what caused the explosion. It was probability just a loose wire that got mixed in with what she was working with." Tygra said.

"OK guys and thanks." Wheeler said as he gently picked up Linka's unconscious body and took her out of the control room.

"You think she will be OK Bengali?" Tygra asked.

"I think she will be just fine, but lets find out why that console blew in the first place and then try to prevent it from happening again." Bengali stated.

"Good idea" Panthro said as they all tried to figure what happened to Linka.

* * *

Wheeler, still carrying Linka's unconscious body finally made his way to her room. He didn't want to release his hold on her, so he carefully bent down enough to open the door to her room and entered.

Wheeler while still holding on to his bride to be made his way over to her bed and then carefully moved the sheets down enough so he can place her on the mattress.

"Oh babe, I know that you always tell me to be careful, I just can't believe that this happened to you." He started to say as he gently laded her down. "I really do love you and I want you to get better." He said as he started to pull the covers up to her head.. "I know that you can hear me, so I'm not gonna leave you." Wheeler said as he took Linka's hand out from under the covers. "I think I'll stay until you get better." He said as he started to fall asleep right at her bedside.

* * *

Back in the control room Panthro, Bengali and Tygra started to figure what happened to cause Linka's accident.

"Bengali, Tygra, look at this." Panthro said as he started to lift up the leftover fried wires from the station.

"What are we looking at Panthro?" Bengali said.

"The wires that Linka were trying to repair, wasn't effected by electricity."

"If they weren't effected by electricity, then what were they effect by?" Tygra asked.

"Somehow the energy ball that started to fry all of the wiring in this room also caused to merge it with the Thundrillum that we use to power the other systems. That's what shocked Linka."

"Will she be ok?" Bengali asked.

"I believe so Bengali." Tygra started to ask. "The jolt just knocked her out for a while. Wheeler did the right thing by taking Linka back to her room. She just needs to get plenty of rest and the effects should wear off in no time."

"Good." Panthro said. "Then lets get back to work fixing this place up just in case Lynx-O needs to call us."

"Good idea, and besides I think that Wheeler is just too preoccupied to assist us right now." Tygra said.

"Agreed." Bengali said. "Lets get to work."

After the conversation, all of the Thundercats started to work on fixing up to control room. And while they are making the repairs Lion-O hopes that Lynx-O made back to the Tower Of Omens to make some very important calls.

* * *

The flight back to the tower was without incident, Lynx-O was able to keep total control as the Thunderstrike finally made its way into the hangar at the bottom.

" _Now I better report in with Snarfer to make sure everything is going ok around here."_ Lynx-O thought as he started to climb up the stairs and enter the control room.

As Lynx-O entered the control room while he heard Snarfer watching the visual recordings of what happened to the Cat's Lair and what the Planeteers did. He was also surprised by the actions of Captain Planet and Mumm-Ra.

"Ah Snarfer, is everything running OK around here?" Lynx-O said as he made his way towards Snarfer and the main console.

"Snarfer..Snarfer.. Everything is fine here, yup you betcha. Is everything all right at Cat's Lair Lynx-O?" Snarfer asked while moving a little away from the control panel.

"Snarfer, everything is just fine my friend. Everyone is safe."

"But who was that guy that sent that stupid mummy running away like that? Snarfer..Snarfer.. I've never seen anyone like that before."

"I know Snarfer, that's why I came back." Lynx-O paused a moment then continued. "I got a pretty good sense from the Planeteer's friend there and I think I might be able to help our friends get home."

"Snarfer Snarfer.. Why that's great Lynx-O yup yes it is."

"Calm down my little friend, I don't have all of the data yet, but I do need you to open the long rang comm. channel."

"Sure thing Lynx-O yup you betcha." Snarfer said as he started to fiddle with the comm. panel.

"Snarfer, please make sure that the comm signal to tuned straight into the police frequency."

"Police frequency, Lynx-O are you calling her?" Snarfer paused for a moment then continued. "You know that she gave me a ticket for speeding even thou I had to get her attention one time.

"I know my friend, but she might the only one who knows more about the Planeteers' home solar system then we do."

"Alright Lynx-O, I'll set the signal for you now." Snarfer said as he did what Lynx-O had requested. "Comm. signal open Lynx-O, go ahead."

"Tower of Omens to Officer Mandora Evil Chaser, come in Officer Mandora." Lynx-O said into the radio.

With no response he tried again "Tower of Omens to Officer Mandora, please come in." He said.

After a while the radio started to crackle to life with a woman's voice." Officer Mandora here Tower of Omens, what's the problem?"

"We need your help with a strange situation down here on Third Earth."

"Tower of Omens, you always have a strange situation down there from time to time."

"Yes I know Mandora, but this time it is really strange."

"Can you elaborate for me Tower Of Omens?"

"Not really, just that we have five new arrivals here on Third Earth called Planeteers and-"

Mandora then started to cut off Lynx-O" Planeteers? What are Planeteers? I've never heard of any Planeteers before. They are not listed in the precinct's data base for criminals."

"That's because they are not Criminals Mandora, the Planeteers fight to protect the environment."

"That sounds interesting, I would like to meet these Planeteers."

"That is one reason that I have called you."

"What is the other reason?'

"I need you to stop off at Mumm-Rana's White pyramid to ask her to help us out."

"I am not in the service of being a taxi driver Tower Of Omens."

"Yes I know, but we really could use her help as well."

"Please try to explain."

"Apparently Mumm-Ra has allied himself with the Planeteers enemies and we need both you and Mumm-Rana to see if both of you can fix their rings?"

"Rings? Tower of Omens, what are you talking about?"

"Listen Mandora, I know this is a strange request but please will you go and pickup Mumm-Rana and get here as soon as possible?"

"OK Cat's Lair, I'll pick up Mumm-Rana and head to Third Earth"

"Thank you Officer Mandora. When do you think you will arrive?"

"In about three days, I'm in beta stongland system right now, it will take me a couple of hours to reach Mumm-Rans's pyramid. I'll contact you after I have gotten Mumm-Rana. Mandora out." With that the comm. channel went blank.

"Now all we can do is wait my friend."

"Snarfer.. Snarfer.. Do you think that Mandora and Mumm-Rana can help the Planeteers?"

"I hope so my friend, I really hope so."

* * *

Back at the Lair, Bengali, Tygra and Panthro were making sure that the repairs that they have done to the control room were working fine.

"Bengali, lets bring all the systems back online." Panthro said

"You got it Panthro." Bengali said as they started up Cat's Lair's systems.

At that moment Lion-O started to enter the control room ,seeing all three Thundercats had at work.

"How are the repairs coming along"? Lion-O said as he entered the room.

"All repairs seem to be completed." Panthro answered.

"We had a little problem before Lion-O?" Tygra added.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Linka received a slight Thundrillium shock while she was trying to repair some wires." Panthro explained.

"Is she alright?"

"She was knocked by the small explosion, but her pulse was fine. Wheeler took her back to her room to recover and rest." Bengali explained.

"Well I'm glad that Linka is alright and getting some rest."

"Any word from Jaga about trying to find the Planeteers friend Gaia?" Tygra asked.

"No. I've haven't heard anything yet."

"So what are we gonna do if Jaga can't track down Gaia for the Planeteers?"

"Before Lynx-O left for the tower, I'd asked him to try and make contact with two of our friends in deep space, hopefully they might be able to piece together a way to help our friends."

"I believe I know which two friends you are talking about Lion-O" Panthro said.

"Yes, now lets hope that Lynx-O has had better luck."

"Only one way to find out Lion-O." Panthro said as he tried the repaired radio.

"Cat's Lair to Tower of Owens, come in Tower of Omens." Panthro said speaking into the radio.

Suddenly the view screen changed into the control room of the Tower with Lynx-O and Snarfer in the control room.

"Tower Of Omens here Cat's Lair, go ahead." Lynx-O said

"Lynx-O this is Lion-O, were you able to place our calls?"

"Yes Lion-O, I was able to reach Mandora and she told he that she would pick up Mumm-Rana to try and help our friends."

"I'm glad she agreed to do it."

"She agreed to do it cause she was curious about meeting the Planeteers. She had never heard of them."

"Lets hope that Mumm-Rana has, otherwise we will be right back where we started from."

"What about Jaga, have you heard anything from him yet?'

"No Bengali, I'm afraid not."

"Don't loose hope Lion-O, Jaga will come through."

"I know, how long did Mandora say she would be?"

"She will be here with Mumm-Rana in a few days."

"Good, that will give enough time to help the Planeteers work on their friends' wedding plans."

"Something tells me, that will be the biggest wedding ceremony that this planet have ever seen."

"I believe your right Lynx-O. Anyway, how long do you think it will be before you finish your other task?"

"Not long if I get started right now. I'll let you know what I find out. Tower of Omens out." With that the image from inside the tower completely vanishes off the screen.

"Lets hope that Lynx-O can do what my tools couldn't." Panthro said'

"I'm sure that Lynx-O knows what he is doing." Tygra said.

"All right everyone, lets get together with the rest of the cats and Planeteers and start planning the wedding for our friends. Lion-O said.

"Yea, I think that Wheeler is more worried about Linka anyway. Best not to disturb them right now." Tygra said.

"Agreed. Lets got to the conference room and start making plans." Bengali said.

All of the remaining Thundercats in the control room stood up and started to head down to the conference room to meet everyone else to start planning the wedding of Wheeler and Linka.


	21. Chapter 21 Mandora and Mumm-Rana

The vastness of Space, were most people can't travel without special equipment or a certain type space cruiser. In that vastness a lone figure is traveling along all of the space ways looking for offenders that are breaking the law. This figure is traveling in a special type of space cruiser that allows her to breath in the depths of deep space. This figure works for the galaxy police force and is highly trained in following the law. Her name is Officer Mandora, The Evil chaser, as most alien beings call her. This officer once met the Thundercats a few years ago after Lion-O and Snarf unknowingly let a bunch of criminals escape from a make shift prisoner transfer pod. Luckily for Mandora, Lion-O Snarf and the rest of the Thundercats were able to help capture all of the criminals so Mandora can transport them to a highly secured asteroid prison. Now she continues to travel the cosmos looking for other perpetrators that are breaking the law. She rides a very sleek motor type cycle ship called an Electro-Charger, this bike can travel vast distances in only a few hours. Her uniform comprises of a purple type jumpsuit jacket and she also wears a very long and sleek black body outfit. Her helmet is almost something out of King Arthur but she never takes it off, there is a visor covering her eyes that she uses to help her see and sometimes uses it to fire a laser beam to scare off any person or thing that would get in her way.

Mandora was traveling through the Beta Stongland, a system known for its population of criminals and murderers. Whenever criminals hear that the Evil Chaser is in their sector they always decided to run and hide, cause no one ever wants to mess with the law. She has had her radio tuned to all open channels in case there was a problem or in case someone tried to contact her. Everything was quite until her radio started to come alive with noise.

"Tower of Omens to Officer Mandora Evil Chaser, come in Officer Mandora."

She listened as the voice repeated its message. "Tower of Omens to Officer Mandora, please come in."

She knew that the Thundercats wouldn't call her unless there was a problem. So she decided to answer the message. " Officer Mandora here Tower of Omens, what's the problem?" she said into her radio.

"We need your help with a strange situation down here on Third Earth."

"Tower of Omens, you always have a strange situation down there from time to time."

"Yes I know Mandora, but this time it is really strange."

"Can you elaborate for me Tower Of Omens?"

"Not really, just that we have five new arrivals here on Third Earth called Planeteers and-"

" Planeteers? What are Planeteers? I've never heard of any Planeteers before. They are not listed at the precinct's data base for criminals."

"That's because they are not Criminals Mandora, the Planeteers fight to protect the environment."

"That sounds interesting, I would like to meet these Planeteers."

"That is one reason that I have called you."

"What is the other reason?'

"I need you to stop off at Mumm-Rana's White pyramid to ask her to help us out."

"I am not in the service of being a taxi driver Tower Of Omens."

"Yes I know, but we really could use her help as well."

"Please try to explain."

"Apparently Mumm-Ra has allied himself with the Planeteers' enemies and we need both you and Mumm-Rana to see if both of you can fix their rings?"

"Rings? Tower of Omens, what are you talking about?"

"Listen Mandora, I know this is a strange request but please will you go and pickup Mumm-Rana and get here as soon as possible?"

"OK Cat's Lair, I'll pick up Mumm-Rana and head to Third Earth"

"Thank you Officer Mandora. When do you think you will arrive?"

"In about three days, I'm in beta stongland system it will take me a couple of hours to reach Mumm-Rans's pyramid. I'll contact you after I have gotten Mumm-Rana. Mandora out." She said as she cut the transmission..

" _I have no idea who these Planeteers are and why the Thundercats would want me to go and get Mumm-Rana for, but I've never needed a reason to help my friends."_ She thought as she headed for Mumm-Rana's White Pyramid.

* * *

The trip to Mumm-Rana's white Pyramid took her only a day to reach, but traveling that far seemed to start to take its toll on Mandora's Electro Charger. " _Come on baby, just a little bit more and then you can recharge while I have a little conversation with Mumm-Rana about the Thundercat's newest problem."_ Mandora thought as she was just coming up of Mumm-Rana's home planet.

Mumm-Rana's home planet was almost the same as Third Earth, there was beautiful fields of flowers, the animals were in plentiful in supply and the people who all lived under Mumm-Rana rule were peaceful. Some people would even say that this planet is paradise considerating where others might have com from. Mandora was able to land her Electro-Charger speeder bike right on the out side of a beautiful garden with fresh green grass and beautiful fresh flowers all around. This Pyramid was colored completely in white and while the same four obelisks that surround Mumm-Ra's Pyramid are black, these are also colored white. Mandora, climbed off her cycle and walked to the periminator of Mumm-Rans's White Pyramid.

" **MUMM-RANA, THIS IS OFFICER MANDORA EVIL CHASER!"** Mandora started to yell hoping that Mumm-Rana would hear her. **"I'VE COME ON URGENT BUSINESS FOR THE THUNDERCATS OF THIRD EARTH. THEY NEED YOUR HELP WITH A STRANGE SITUATION."**

After a moment of silence, one part of Mumm-Rana's Pyramid opened a small doorway leading straight into the heart of the Pyramid. "I guess she heard me after all." Mandora started to say. "If this is an invitation, then I better not keep her waiting." She said as she started to walk into the Pyramid's doorway.

Mandora has never seen anything like the inside of Mumm-Rans' pyramid before. The walls were laced with beautiful white coloring and there were four beautiful giant statues each showing a face of a beautiful goddess. The four statues were surrounding a pool of beautiful clear and crisp water and at the end of the room was a casket laying on the ground with the top missing. Inside the casket was a beautiful woman wrapped in bandages surround her whole body while wearing a solid blue hood and cloak. Mandora walked up to the edge of the pool, she didn't want to take another step or risk breaking some sort of law herself.

"Mumm-Rana, this is Officer Mandora Evil Chaser, I've come to speak with you on an urgent matter regarding the Thundercats of Third Earth."

After a moment the eyes of the four statues started to glow blue and then their beams of pure light struck the woman in the casket. After a moment the woman started to glow in blue energy and then started to rise up and out of the casket.

"I am Mumm-Rana, why have you come to my home Officer Mandora?" She spoke.

"I am sorry for disturbing your rest but I am here for an urgent message from the Thundercats of Third Earth."

"Please continue Mandora, I welcome a chance to hear a message from my friends on Third Earth, it has been far too long."

"Your friends have a situation there, a very strange situation from what Lynx-O has told me"

"Can you be more specific, Mandora?"

"Apparently they have five new guests on their planet call the Planeteers."

"Planeteers? I've never heard of them before?"

"Neither of I, but the Thundercats are trying to help them restore the power to their rings and thought that you might be able to help them."

"I have never heard anything about these people or their rings? What makes the Thundercats think that I may be able to help them restore the power to their rings?"

"There rings were made useless of Mumm-Ra's evil magic."

"So Mumm-Ra is at it again is he, very well Mandora, I will go with you to Third Earth to try and help the Planeteers. But I just need a moment to change."

"Of course." Mandora as she started to back away slowly.

Then Mumm-Rana started to chant a spell. "ANCIENT SPIRITS OF GOODNESS TRANSFORM THIS OLD WOMAN TO MUMM-RANA, THE EVER GOOD." Mumm-Rana shouted as she started a transformation of her own.

Mumm-Rana's transformation was a lot different then Mumm-Ra's. Her transformation revealed no bandages around her whole body, she was wearing a brownish jumpsuit with special wrist guards for her writs. Her feet were covered in brownish boots and above her head was the emblem of a dove, the purist symbol of goodness.

Mandora was almost taken away by what she had saw. She had never knew of Mumm-Rana except what she had heard from the Thundercats, but to see her live and in person, it completely blew her mind away.

"Are you ready to go Mandora?" Mumm-Rana said now completing her transformation.

"Yes I am, but my Electro Charger is out side your home. I will have to go retrieve it before we leave."

"There is no need for that." Mumm-Rans said as she teleported herself and Mandora out of the center of the room and right back outside the Pyramid.

"That was some travel plan."

"I need to rest now for the trip." Mumm-Rana said as she climber on to the back of the Electro Charger.

"Alright Mumm-Rana, you rest and I'll fly us to Third Earth right away." Mandora said as the started the Electro Charger's engines again.

The Electro charger started to vibrate but then completely gave out with smoke coming from the engine.

"Blast it. I knew I should have gotten the Electro Charger looked at before my next shift." She said looking at the burned out engine.

"Perhaps I can help you Mandora?" Mumm-Rana said as she waved her hand around the cycle's engine.

All of sudden the Electro Charger's engine sound started up again and the motor was working better then knew. "Have you considerate going into the repair business Mumm-Rana?" Mandora asked while she was starting the takeoff procedure.

"No Mandora, but now I do need to rest." Mumm-Rana said.

"Ok then you rest and I'll have us both to Third Erath in no time." Mandora said as she started to fly them both back to Third Earth.

Once she knew that she was only a few hours away she started to radio the Tower Of Omens. "Manroda to Tower Of Omens, come in Tower Of Omens?"

The radio was silent for a moment then came alive. "Tower Of Omens here Mandora."

"I have Mumm-Rana, and we are only a few hours away from Third Earth."

"That is good news Mandora. I'll alert Lion-O and the others right away."

"Lynx-O just make sure that this wasn't a waste of my time. I don't usually do things like this for anybody."

"I can assure you Mandora, this is not a waste of time, I shall be waiting for you at the Tower. Lynx-O out." Lynx-O said as the radio went dead.

" _Well I've done my part,_ _now lets see what happens next."_ Mandora thought as she was making final approach to Third Earth.

* * *

During the time that Lynx-O sent the message to Mandora, the other Thundercats and Planeteers were busy trying to get everything ready for the wedding. Pumyra and Gi were starting to get the ball rolling in the conference room.

"Pumyra, do you know anywhere where we could find a tux and a wedding dress for our friends?" Gi asked.

"What is a wedding dress and a tux?" Pumyra asked looking confused.

"It's the kind of outfit that the groom and bride wear as they are getting married."

"I've never heard of anything like that on Thundera?"

"You didn't, then what did you wear when you were getting married?"

"On Thundera, we just wore formal dress clothes and then we have a fabric tied along both the parties arms intertwined together."

"Wow, that sounds so romantic."

"You would think anything is romantic Gi." Kawmi said as he and Ma-Ti joined the two girls.

"You are defiantly a romantic there Gi." Ma-Ti also commented.

"Guilty as charged." Gi responded. "Now what are we gonna do about getting a dress and a tux for Wheeler and Linka, I mean its not like we can walk into a bride and groom store around here."

"I think I may be able to help with that one Gi." Pumyra stated.

"How Pumyra?" Ma-Ti looked confused.

"I believe our friends the Wollos may be able to help us in that situation."

"Wollos? Who are the Wollos?" Gi asked

"There a race of travelers who have established a village not to far from the Berbil Village." Pumyra stated. "I'm sure that they could come up with something for our friends."

"But then we would have to take Wheeler and Linka to meet them and it would ruin the surprise." Gi stated.

"Well do you know your friends' clothes sizes?" Pumyra asked.

"Their Planeteer uniforms." Ma-Ti stated. "That should have all of the info that we need for those Wollos."

"Great idea Ma-Ti." Gi said as she gave the littlest Planeteer a hug.

"Yes, but is Snarf done cleaning them, and if he is, are they already back in their rooms.?" Kwami asked..

"Well I do have an idea about that." Gi stated

"What is it Gi?" Pumyra asked.

"Well what if we took Wheeler and Linka for a romantic picnic near the beach. I mean that way we could get the measurements and head out to the Wollos village right away."

"That might work Gi, but we don't know if Linka has fully recovered from what happened in the control room.." Kwami stated.

"Oh my gosh Kwami, you're right I hadn't ever considered that Linka might still be out."

"Don't worry about that Gi." Pumyra started to say. "I'll go check on both of them and the rest of you start planning out that Picnic." She continued as she got up.

"Thanks Pumyra, I think that this is gonna be fun. I always love planning picnics." Gi cheerfully stated.

"We know Gi, believe me we know." Kwami stated.

Pumyra started to exit the conference room while Gi was giving Kwami a gentle slap at the back of his head for that last remark.

* * *

Pumyra reached the door to Linka's quarters and without making a sound. Pumyra not knowing if Linka is still out started to open the door very slowly. As she opened the door big enough to stick her head in, she saw that Wheeler was still at Linka's bedside sleeping while his hand was still holding onto his bride to be. She also saw that Linka was feeling a little better, Linka had opened her eyes and took a look around to see who was at her bedside and started to smile. Pumyra then started to open the rest of the door slowly as to not wake up Wheeler. She then started to walk over to Linka's bed very slowly.

"I'm glad to see that you are feeling better Linka." Pumyra said very quietly.

"Da, I am glad that I was not hurt too badly."

"Do you want me to wake him right now Linka.?"

"Nyet, I love having him here with me. It makes me feel a lot better."

"Linka, Gi was wondering if you and Wheeler would like to go for a little picnic down by the beach, just the two of you.."

"I think that is a good idea." Wheeler said while opening his eyes.

"Wheeler you silly Yankee, how long were you awake.?" Linka said while in a little shock over Wheeler's behavior.

"I've been awake for a while, besides I couldn't stop staring into that beautiful face of my future wife." Wheeler said as he lifted his eyebrows.

"Bosa moi Wheeler." She says while rolling her eyes at Wheeler. "Sometimes I think that you are incorrigible."

"That's one of the many reasons that you love me, Da?"

"Da, on that I agree."

"So are both of you OK on going on a romantic picnic at the beach?" Pumyra said focusing the discussion back to her.

"I'm game if you are babe." Wheeler responded.

"Da, I'm also game."

"Excellent come down stars in about 20 minutes, I'm sure Gi will have everything ready for you too by then." Pumyra stated as she started to leave.

"Umm, Pumyra?" Wheeler started to say.

"Yes, Wheeler?" Pumyra responded as she stopped for a moment.

"Thanks for checking up on us." He replied.

"I'm just glad that everything is alright with the both of you." Pumyra winked. "I'll see you both downstairs." She said as she closed the door leaving Wheeler and Linka alone again.

"Babe are you sure that you are feeling up to going on a picnic?" Wheeler said as he was starting to get up off the floor.

"Da, I'm feeling much better since you took very good care of me." Linka responded as she started to remove the covers that covered her body.

"Linka, I was really worried about you after what happened to you in the control room."

"Yankee, please, that is not the first time I've been dealing with live power lines."

"That's just it, you weren't hit with electricity"

'If I wasn't hit by electricity, then what knocked me out?"

"Panthro said that somehow the Energy ball started to melt all of the wires with their Thundrillum supplies."

"So that's what happened."

"Yea that is what happened, I was so worried about you that I almost couldn't stand the fact about loosing you. I-"Linka started to cut him off.

"My dear sweet Yankeee, I will never leave you. Not now or ever."

Wheeller was so happy with what Linka had said that he put both his arms around her waist and pulled her into his embrace.

"Yankee, what are you doing?"

"Being spontaneous and romantic." Wheeler said as his lips meet Linka's with passion.

Linka almost forgetting about going out for their romantic picnic, started to take her hands and put them on Wheeler's head. She was almost about to loose all self-control but then she started to come back to reality and broke the embrace.

"I'm sorry about that Yankee." Linka said as she was trying to put a little distance between them."

"No Linka, I'm sorry." Wheeler said as he grabbed her hand. "I almost forgot myself as well. Its just being alone with you, it is getting harder and harder to control myself around you."

"Da Yankee, same here. But we should get downstairs and get ready for that picnic. Afterwards who knows what will happen next."

"Linka, you are the best babe." Wheeler said as he again pulled Linka towards him and gives her another passionate kiss.

"Alright Wheeler, lets save some for the picnic." Linka said after breaking contact.

"Ok babe, lets go." Wheeler said as he and Linka left her room and started to head back down the stairs to meet up with Gi.


	22. Chapter 22 Trips and Picnics

As Pumyra was checking up on Wheeler and Linka, Gi, Kwami and Ma-Ti headed straight for the kitchen to see Snarf and to ask him to help with the plan. As the trio entered, they saw Snarf and the Thunderkittens hard at work getting the next meal ready for everyone together.

Hey there Snarf, Thunderkittens." Gi said.

"Hello there Gi, Kwami, Ma-ti." Wilykat said.

"Snarf…Snarf…So what can we do for you today my friends?" Snarf asked.

"We need you to make a special romantic picnic lunch for Wheeler and Linka." Gi stated.

"Snarf…Snarf…Whats the occasion there Gi?"

"Nothing special, we just need to get them out of the Lair for a few hours and we figured that a picnic just might do it." Kwami said.

"There has to be more than that." Wilykat stated, knowing that something was going on.

"Snarf, have you finished washing Wheeler and Linka's Planeteer clothes?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Snarf…Snarf… Of course I did, I placed them in both your friends dresser draws."

"Thank you my friend that is just what we needed to hear." Kwami said.

"Wait just a minute there guys." Wilykat started to say." Why did you want to know if Snarf had finished cleaning their clothes?"

"We were gonna get the measurements from their clothes and ask the Wollos to make their wedding outfits." Gi stated.

"That's a great idea Gi." Wilykit stated.

"But you guys don't know where the Wollo village is." Wilykat stated.

"That's true my friends, we still don't know our way around here as of yet." Kwami stated.

"We know were the village is." Wilykit started saying. "Wilykat, Lion-O and I once passed it when we had to return a present to the father of the groom."

"That's right it was from that old dead Baron who used to use stone gargoyles to steal and keep all of his ill gotten goods in his deadly tower of traps." Wilykat explained.

"I'm just glad that you both got out of there in one piece.. Snarf…Snarf."

"Well anyway, we can show you the way if you want us to?" Wilykit asked.

"I' think I'll take you up on that offer, besides you still owe me a lesson on those Space Boards of yours." Gi said.

"I have never heard of these space boards before Gi." Ma-Ti replied.

"Trust me Ma-Ti, those boards are just like surfboards back home. Except instead of surfing the water, you start surfing the air."

"That sound's most interesting Gi, count me in." Ma-Ti said.

"Ok my friends, but we better get started on the food for that picnic before Wheeler and Linka shows up and spoils everything." Kwami said.

"Snarf…Snarf… Your right Kwami. Well you just leave it to me. I'll have something prepared for those two in just a little while." Snarf said as he went back to preparing some food.

"Come on guys, lets get out of his way." Kwami said. "The sooner we get rid of Linka and Wheeler for a while the better." Kwami said as everyone else except Snarf left the kitchen.

* * *

As the group was entering the meeting hall, Pumyra also started to enter the room form the other direction.

"Hey there Pumyra." Kwami said. "How is Linka feeling?"

"She is feeling mush better. Matter of fact she just woke up a while ago."

"Was Wheeler still with her?" Gi asked

"Yes Gi. Wheeler never left her bedside the whole time."

"Wheeler really does love Linka, doesn't he?" Wilykit asked.

"Yes he does. You have never seen two people more in love than Wheeler and Linka." Kwami said.

"So Pumyra, did you tell them about the picnic?" Gi asked.

"Yes I did Gi and they both love the idea of having one on the beach."

"I had a feeling that they would." Gi said while smiling.

"Gi, always the romantic" Kwami stated

"Guilty as charged." Gi stated.

"Come on my friends, we should make sure that they have transportation to get them there." Ma-Ti stated.

"Your right Ma-Ti, I'll take them in the Thundertank." Pumyra said. "That is if Panthro will allow me to?"

"Why? Why wouldn't he allow you to take the Thundertank?' Gi asked.

"I had a slight accident when I was first learning to drive it."

"Oh…What do you mean by slight?"

"I accidentally ran the tank into the bark of a dead tree."

"I'll bet Panthro wasn't to happy about that." Ma-Ti stated.

"No he wasn't. Probability because he was in the tank with me."

"But I'm sure that he knew that it was an accident Pumyra." Kwami said

"He did but he still gets a little nervous whenever somebody wants to take the tank out."

"Lets just go and ask him right now." Kwami said

"That sounds good, besides it will give Snarf a little more time." Pumyra said as the group heads down to the hangar.

* * *

Once they arrived in the hangar they saw Panthro making final adjustments to his Thundertank.

"Um Panthro, can we ask a favor of you?" Kwami said as they walked towards Panthro.

"Sure, go right ahead." Panthro said.

"Go ahead." Mat-Ti said as he gently pushed Pumrya towards Panthro.

"Panthro, I was wondering if I might borrow the tank for a while."

"What for Pumyra?"

"I was gonna take Wheeler and Linka to the beach so that they could have a nice romantic picnic."

"That sounds like a good idea Pumyra."

"It does, that's the reason why I want to borrow the tank, if it is alright with you."

"Pumyra, if you still think that I am still mad about what happened between us in the tank before, then don't worry about it."

"You don't mind Panthro?"

"Of course not, I trust you."

"Thanks Panthro." Pumyra said feeling like a great weight has been lifted away.

"Now we better make sure that Snarf is ready with the food."

"Don't worry about that." A voice called out.

After hearing that, everyone turned around to see Wheeler and Linka with the basket of food..

"Wheeler, how long have you been standing there?" Gi asked.

"Just for a while Gi, Linka and I stopped off at the kitchen and Snarf gave us the basket."

"Da, Gi. We knew that you would have to go back and check, so we thought we'd save you the trip."

"Thanks guys." Gi said as she gave both of them a big hug.

"Keep this up Gi and we might not even go." Wheeler said joking around.

"That's very funny Wheeler." Gi said as she let them both go.

"Come on guys, I'll take you to the beach right now." Pumyra said as she started to jump into the tank.

"Thanks Pumyra, this is just what we needed." Wheeler said.

"Da, thank you." Linka also said as they both climbed into the tank.

"Have a good time you too." Gi said with a sneaky look on her face.

* * *

As the Thundertank started to drive off with Pumyra, Linka and Wheeler, Gi knew that she had to act fast otherwise what she had planned would be ruined.

"Ma-Ti, you go into Wheeler's room and grab him Planeteer clothes. I'll do the same with Linkas." Gi said

"May I ask what you are planning right now Gi." Panthro said.

"We are taking our friends clothes so that we can get their wedding outfits made in time from the Wollos."

"So that's why you suggested that Pumyra take those two to the beach in my tank."

"Yes, sorry for the deception Panthro, but we couldn't risk Wheeler and Linka knowing of our plan."

"Very sneaky Gi."

"I know, but it is for a good cause."

"Well then good luck with everything else." Panthro said as he started to walk away.

"Come on Gi lets get started." Ma-Ti sai walking up to Gi.

"Your right we should get started right now." Gi said starting to go back the stairs to the guest rooms.

* * *

The walk from the Hangar to the guest rooms wasn't a very long trip but it was very good exercise for the pair of sneaky Planeteers.

"Ok Ma-Ti, you get Wheeler's Planeteer clothes and I'll go get Linka's." Gi said.

"Are you sure that this is the right way to get those measurements for those Wollos Gi?"

"It's the only option that we have other than telling them, and I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok Gi. I'll do it." Ma-ti said as he entered Wheeler's room.

"Thanks Ma-Ti." Gi replied as she entered Linka's room.

Gi knew that all of the guest rooms were the same, so she had no problem heading for the dresser and looking inside the draws for Linka's Planeteer Uniform. As soon as Gi found the clothing she just took Linka's t-shirt and her shorts hoping that this will be all that she will have to bring to the Wollos. Once Gi was done, she made sure to close up the dresser draw so that Linka wouldn't know that she was here. Then she opened the door and left the room.

As she was coming out of the room, she saw Ma-Ti waiting for her carrying Wheeler's Planeteer t-shirt and his long jeans.

"You got them, did you have any trouble?"

"No Gi, but we should get going right away so that we do not get caught." Ma-Ti said.

"Ok. Lets go and meet up with the Thunderkittens outside." Gi said as she and Ma-Ti started to walk down the hall and meet up with the kittens in front of the lair.

* * *

Upon reaching their destination bot Gi and Ma-Ti saw the kittens waiting for them with their space boards ready to go. Gi and Ma-Ti, seeing their friends started walking up to them both.

"Glad you could make it guys." Wilykit said while Gi and Ma-Ti were walking up to them.

"Sorry guys we had to get these." Gi said while showing the clothes that she took from Linka's room.

"That's good Gi but next time, just use one of these." Wilykat said as he and his sister took out two travel bags.

"Thanks guys." Ma-Ti said as he and Gi started to place the clothes that they have borrowed into the bags.

"OK you two, jump on and well take it from there." Wilykat said as Gi and Ma-Ti climbed on board.

"Now hold on tight and we'll get going." Wilykay said. As the space boards started to fly off with all four of them.

* * *

Having a picnic at the beach was a good idea, it would give the two Planeteers some alone time and they could also use that time to relax and unwind. The trip from the Cat's Lair to the beach wasn't a long trip, so Pumyra decided to give the two love birds a little scenic route. This way they could enjoy the beauty that their planet had to offer.

"Pumyra, I still can not get over how beautiful this adopted planet of yours is." Linka said "Don't you agree Yankee?"

"What was that Babe? I wasn't paying attention."

"Wheeler, if you weren't paying attention to the scenery, then what exactly were you doing over there." She said looking at Wheeler inside the tank.

"I was just checking out another beautiful scenery with long blonde hair and a beautiful white dress with yellow flowers."

"Bosi moi, Wheeler." She said while blushing the whole time.

"Hey you two save that for the beach." Pumyra said as she was coming up on their destination.

The section of the beach that Pumyra stopped at was beautiful with clear crisp water scenery, islands in the distance and had the sun in just the right place to make it perfect.

"Here's your stop folks. I'll be back in a few hours for you too." Pumyra said as the two love birds got out of the tank.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us for a while, Pumyra?" Linka asked as she was being helped out by Wheeler.

"No. This is your time to be alone, besides I was gonna go and check in on Lynx-O back at the Lair. Have fun you too." Pumrya said as the tank started to move away leaving the two Planeteers alone.

* * *

After Pumyra left, both Linka and Wheeler decided to take a little walk on the beach while carrying the basket. This way if they wanted to take a break, then they would have easy access to everything.

'You know something Linka, out of all our missions as Planeteers, I'd never thought to be trapped on an alien world, walking on a beach with the woman I am so deeply in love with."

"Da, Yankee. I also feel the same way. All that time that I have wasted pushing you away, you never gave up on us, not even in the worst possible situations."

Wheeler then stopped and pulled Linka closer to him , wrapping his arms around her body.

"Wheeler, Nyet, what are you doing right now?"

"I just thought that since we are here we go for a little swim." Wheeler said as he dropped the basket and scooped up Linka in his arms.

"Nyet Wheeler, we can't go for a swim. We don't have our swim clothes with us."

"Who ever said I was talking about wearing swim clothes." Wheeler said as he started running in to the water with Linka still in his hands.

"YANKEE, I'M WARNING YOU, DON'T DO THIS." She almost started to shout while they were both wearing their Thundercat clothing. "DON'T YOU DARE DROP ME YANKEE."

"Don't I dare what babe?"

"DROP ME!." SHE SCREAMED.

"Ok." Wheeler said as he dropped her into the clear blue water.

Linka sank for a moment then stood up all wet and looking a little furious at Wheeler for that stunt he pulled.

"WHEELER!" She started to scream.

"Hey don't blame me babe, you told me to drop you." Wheeler said as he walked over to Linka.

As soon as Wheeler was in striking distance, Linka started to splash him with the water surrounding her."

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?' Wheeler said after Linka stopped splashing him.

"That was for getting me wet Yankee. Now look at me, I'm all soaked." Linka said still looking completely drenched.

"You know something babe, I kinda like you like that." Wheeler said as he started to splash her back.

"OK, now you gonna get it." Linka said as she started to retaliate by splashing Wheeler back.

* * *

The next hour went by with both of them splashing each other around until they decided that enough was enough. Then the two walked back to their basket to start to try off.

"Bosi moi, Wheeler look at what you have done to both of us." Linka said while both of them started to sit down on the beach.

"From what I see Linka, I think it's a definite improvement."

"Yankee what in the world are you talking about.?" Linka asked almost sounding mean.

"Our clothes are wet and we have to wait for them to dry before Pumyra comes back to pick us up."

"I know that, but I wasn't talking about that anyway."

"If not that, then what were you talking about Yankee?"

"I was talking about how I am here with the most beautiful and of course soaked woman of my dreams. To me having you here like this, its what I have always wanted."

Linka didn't know what to say, she was blushing so hard that her cheeks were almost as red as the sun above. She had sometimes wanted to alone with Wheeler to act out an occasionally fantasy or two, but she would never really admit to anything like that. Then after a brief moment Wheeler leaned over and kissed her wet cheek.

"What was that for Yankee?"

"Just making sure that you were still here with me babe."

"Da Yankee and I'm not going any where without you." Linka said as she gave Wheeler a passionate kiss on the lips.

After a moment, the two broke contact and looked out at the beach's island scenery.

"You know something Linka."

"What's that Yankee?"

"If you had brought your camera with you on this mission, then you would have gotten a great picture of this view. It is breathtaking."

"Da. You are right Yankee it is breathtaking."

"But there would be one more thing missing from that picture if we did take it."

"Oh…Whats that?"

"The two of us standing right in the center of it all." Wheeler said while looking at Linka.

This time she couldn't help but blush. She knew that a picture would have been a great idea. If not for their romantic location, then at least they could have some souvenir pictures of their whole trip on Third Earth so that they knew that it wasn't a dream or something.

"Come on Linka, lets see what Snarf packed us to eat."

"Da, good idea." Linka said as they were going through the basket.

Wheeler and Linka didn't know however that they were being spied upon by somebody deep in the outskirts of the forest just waiting for the right moment to attack.


	23. Chapter 23 Wollos and Surprise Attacks

As the Thunderkittens and Pumyra left on their own missions, Mumm-Ra in his Black Pyramid was watching everything transpose thinking of new ways to try to destroy his enemies. As Mumm-Ra watched he started to smile knowing that this would be the perfect opportunity to attack. He then decided then to wave his arms and teleport Duke Nukem straight into his home.

"What in the world am I doing here Mumm-Ra?" Duke Nukem said as he finished being teleported.

"I have a job for you my friend. One that is suitable for your talents."

"Oh? What kind of job?"

"I want you to attack two of your enemies right now. They are alone and defenseless." Mumm-Ra said as he showed the image of Wheeler and Linka at the beach.

"Those two planet punks? That is gonna be very easy without the use of their rings." He stated and then continued. "But why are they alone at the beach for?"

"HEHEHEHE, their friends thought that a picnic might do those two some good. I think of it as a perfect reason to attack and destroy them, and you my friend have the power to do so."

"I can't wait to get my hands on them."

"Just make sure that you injure them so badly that they cannot call for help. I will be sending the rest of your crew to a different location to have some fun as well." Mumm-Ra said as the image changed to the Thunderkittens with two of the Planeteers.

"Where are they heading off to?"

"They are heading off to the village of the Wollos."

"Who are these Wollos?"

"Just another village that dares to defy my rule and friends of the Thundercats."

"Just make sure you take care of the other two." Mumm-Ra stated.

"Fine. It will be a pleasure." Nukem said while smiling.

"I'll contact your other friends and tell them to head for the Wollo village and burn it to the ground."

"I believe that they will enjoy that." Nukem said as he was teleported to Wheeler and Linka's position.

"Now that his mission in underway, It's time to set the next phase of my plan in motion." Mumm-Ra said as he moved his arms around the cauldron and the image changed to Blight with Sludge inside of Castle Plun-Dar. " **ATTENTION, YOU MISERABLE IDIOTS!"** He yelled. " **I HAVE ANOTHER MISSION FOR YOU TWO TO COMPLETE FOR ME!"**

"WHAT IS IT NOW YOU STUPID MUMMY!" Blight replied screaming.

"I want the two of you to head for the Wollo Village and burn it to the ground."

"And why should we burn this village down for you?" Sludge answered with a slight smirk.

" **BECAUSE FOUR OF OUR ENEMIES ARE GOING TO ARRIVE THERE VERY SHORTLY!"** He yelled " **I WANT THE ENTIRE VILLAGE WIPED OUT WITH EVERYONE THERE DEAD!"**

"Nukem isn't here with us." Blight said.

"I have sent him on another mission for me." He replied. "NOW STOP STANDING AROUND THERE AND GET GOING!" He yelled as the picture vanished. "Those fools better not let those pesky Thundercats get the better of them again." He said into the empty room.

* * *

After Mumm-Ra's voice had apparently disappeared from the room, Blight and Sludge started to head for the vehicles.

"Are you sure that you know the way to this Wollo village that the Thundercats are heading to Blight?" Sludge said.

"Of course I do. Remember I downloaded the entire map of this planet from the Castle's own computer." She Replied. "There isn't a place at all that I don't know about."

"Great, then how will we destroy a whole village with just these vehicles Blight?'

"Just leave that to me, I've made some minor improvements to our vehicles since the last time that we faced the Thundercats." Blight started to chuckle.

"Oh really? Like what?" Sludge responded.

"You'll see after we get to the Wollo village. You take the Nose Diver and I'll take the Sky Cutter."

"Ok Blight I just hope that whatever mission Nukem's on, that he is having a good time." Sludge said as they both headed straight for the hangar.

"Don't worry about Nukem Sludge." Blight said. "Worry about those fools who will be destroyed in the village when we get through with it." She said as they started up the vehicles.

"Next stop the Wollo village, where ever it is." Sludge said as he and Blight took off from Castle Plun-Dar.

* * *

The trip to the Wollo village was a very good chance for the Thunderkittens and the two Planeteers to get better acquainted, the kittens also decided to show Gi and Ma-Ti the fabled Tower of Traps which they told them about eariler.

"Here's the Tower of Traps guys." Wilykat said as both the Space Boards came to a stop.

"That is some Building kittens." Gi said as she saw the craftsmen work of the tower.

The tower Of Traps is a big tower of stone and bricks leading up to about 40 ft high. It is so high that escape from the top would be virtually impossible. The Thunderkittens and Lion-O once were at the top of the tower surrounded by vicious stone gargoyles that came to life to protect everything that they have stolen from weary travelers. Luckily for them that Panthro, Cheetara and Tygra had the Thundertank with them and fired grapple ropes at the top , so that they could assist the others and rid the world of those stone thieves for all time.

"I still can not believe that you were trapped in there Wilykat." Gi said

"Yea, neither can I." He said before continuing. "I was just fooling around with and old door lock and the next thing I knew I was trapped in the tower at the top."

"That must have been awful my friend." Ma-ti said.

"It was until Lion-O and my sister got me out."

"Hey it wasn't easy for me and Lion-O either Wilykat." She retorted. "Those traps were very deadly."

"Well at least you were able to survive it to tell your tale my friends." Ma-Ti said.

"Yes I agree, now I think that we should get a move on and get to the village while we can." Gi stated.

"Your right Gi." Wilykit said. "Hold on you two." She said as she and her brother's boards then took off again heading for the village.

* * *

They arrived at the entrance to the Wollo village within about 20 minutes. The kittens have almost forgotten on how beautiful this place is. The Planeteers who have never seen anything like this at all were completely blown away by the sights. The village was mostly made of wood and stone making most of the homes. Each home had a lovely bouquet of flowers in the ground to give their home a since of style. As all four of them entered the village one of the Wollo villagers came up to great them.

"Welcome my friends it has been far too long" The gentleman said

This Wollo was dressed in a light brown jacked, with black boots, brown shirt and black pants. He also was wearing a dark blue top hat and had a long white mustache and beard on his face.

"Good to see you as well." The kittens said as everyone got off their boards.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company today for?" The Wollo asked.

"We were wondering if you could have someone make some wedding garments for some friends of our." Gi said.

"Oh um excuse me." the Wollo said while looking up at Kwami and Gi still wearing Thundercat clothes. "I'm sorry I don't think that I have ever seen you two Thundercats before." He said.

"Oh my, I am so sorry about that." Wilykat said realizing that they have never been formally introduced to each other. "Wollo these are our friends Gi and Kwami." He said while gesturing to each. "They are not Thundercats, they are Planeteers."

"Planeteers? I've never heard of Planeteers before." The Wollo said.

"That's because we are not from around here my friend." Ma-Ti said trying to be kind.

"Well what exactly to you Planeteers do if I may ask?" the Wollo said.

"As Planeteers we are charged with protecting the environment from pollution and destruction." Gi explained.

"A noble cause if I ever heard one." the Wollo said.

"Um listen." Gi said not trying to be rude. "Do you have a name that we can call you?" she asked.

"Oh my my my." He replied. "Yes I do have a name you can call me Gregory." He said

"Well it is a great pleasure to meet you Gregory." Ma-Ti said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Now you said something about making some wedding clothes?" He said.

"Yes they are for two of our friends." Gi replied "They are getting married in less than a week."

"Oh, now that is exciting." He replied. "We would be happy to make the clothes for your friends. Are they coming here or are we going to meet them?" He asked.

"Our friends brought these with them." Wilykat said as he and his sister took the travel bag off their shoulder and placed them on the ground.

The Wollo then looked inside the bags as Wilykat and Wilykit opened them.

"I have never seen clothes like these before." Gregory said as he pulled out Wheeler's Planeteer t-shirt from the bag. "This symbol on this shirt, what does it mean?" He asked.

"That is our Planeteer symbol."Ma-Ti replied.

"We just thought that these clothes that we borrowed from our friends would have all of the info that you would need to make the clothes." Gi said

"Yes these clothes will do just nicely." Gregory replied as he put the shirt back into the bag and picked them both up.

"Our tailor is one of the best in this village." He started to say. "He should have these clothes done in about 4 days. Is that enough time?"

"THAT WOULD BE PERFECT!" Gi said starting to get excited.

"Excellent. "Gregory said as he waved for younger Wollo to arrive.

"The Wollo that arrived was wearing almost the exact same outfit minus the beard and hat. "Here my young friend.' He started to say. "Take these bags to the tailor shop and have him make a wedding bride and groom clothes for our friends here. All of the measurements should be here." He said as the young Wollo took the bags and started to run off.

"Your village is very beautiful." Ma-Ti stated.

"Why thank you for the compliment my young friend."

"It is just as beautiful as the village from my home country in South America." Ma-Ti said.

"South America? Where is South America" Gregory asked.

"Oops, sorry Gregory, I should have explained about our friends a bit more." Wilykit said. "They come to us from another planet, our old friend Mumm-Ra brought them here and we are trying to find a way to send them home"

"But until then, we are just showing them around and making them part of the Third earth family." Wilykat finished.

"Well consider us cousins to that family as well." Gregory said.

"We are both very grateful to hear that." Ma-Ti said

"I'm happy for the both of you as well. Please let me show you around so you will get to know the place."

"Thank you we both accept." Gi said with excitement.

After that Gregory took the kittens and the two Planeteers on a guided tour of the village. He showed the group the best bakery that was available and it got Gi to start thinking about wedding cakes, but then she thought she should table that thought for a later time. Then he showed them the tailor's shop where the wedding outfits were going to be made. Gi and Ma-Ti had never seen anything like this shop. The window designs had a dressmaker's dummy designed for Wollo fashion and Gi was almost in static in what she saw. The Groom was wearing a very nice and sleek black tux with a beautiful bow tie under the neck and the pants were solid black with a little white brought in for design. The Bride's outfit was a long and beautiful brownish dress with a headband of white Lillis on the top. Both Planeteers were completely spell bounded by everything that the Wollo Village had to offer.

"This village is completely amazing my friend." Ma-Ti said.

"Yes we have kept everything running smoothly for years." Gregory said.

"Yea, we are sorry for what happened to you village and crops and fishing boats back then?" Wilykit said.

"Thunderkittens, as I told you back then, we were the ones who were sorry that we accused you of doing that damage." He started to say. "We didn't know back then that is was a fake Thundercat, and once we knew the truth we were glad that you accepted our apology."

"Yes but that fake Thundercat that Mumm-Ra created back then sure did a lot of damage." Wilykat said

"Nothing that couldn't be repaired my friends. So if you still think that we would ever hold a grudge against you or any other Thundercat then don't worry at all."

"Thanks Gregory, I guess we just needed to hear that." Wilykat said.

The rest of the time was used to give everyone a little bite to eat before exploring the rest of the village. Everything was going rather well until the group started to hear a strange sound coming from the sky and the ground.

"What is that noise?" Gregory asked.

"I'm afraid we know Gregory." Wilykit said.

"You better get you people to safety right away and hurry." Ma-Ti stated.

Just as Ma-Ti finished that sentence parts of the village started to explode in fire. The group just then saw Sly Sludge coming into view firing the Nose diver's main weapon, destroying everything in site. Dr. Blight also started to attack from the air trying to destroy as much of the village as she can.

"We've got to get everyone out of here Gregory!" Gi screamed.

"Don't you have anything to fight with?" Ma-Ti asked

"No my friends." Gregory replied while the group started to look for cover. "We are a peaceful race, we don't like violence."

"Well then stay hidden." Gi started to say." We'll handle these two."

"Not without us you won't." Wilykit said as the Thunderkittens joined the Planeteers.

"Then lets get to work" Gi said as the Planeteers and the kittens started to try and protect the village.

* * *

While the village was under attack from Blight and Sludge, Duke Nukem was very patiently waiting for his opportunity to strike at the UN-suspecting pair right on the beach. He was well hidden behind the trees just waiting for the two fools to finish their meal and then attack when their guard is down. As soon as Nukem had his opening he started firing his beams at the duo.

Wheeler and Linka were just finishing up the picnic lunch when they heard something from a bunch of trees away from the beach. Just as they turned to look they saw the beams heading straight for them. Without even thinking Wheeler grabbed Linka by the waist, pulled her down to the beach's sand and then started to roll around completely missing the beams.

"ALL RIGHT YOU!" He started to shout. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" Wheeler said as he and Linka both started to get back up from the beach.

After that Duke Nukem emerged from the trees ready to strike. "Now I got you two Eco-pests right where were I want you." He said getting ready to fire again as he started to get closer to the pair.

"Oh no you don't." Linka said as she ran towards the basket and grabbed it. "How dare you ruin our picnic." She said as she threw the basket at Nukem.

The basket landed right on top of Nukem's head, causing all its contents to spill out all around him. "This won't save you from me." He said as he burned the basket off his head.

"Come on Linka we have to hide." Wheeler said as he grabbed Linka's arm and started to run into the woods.

"Oh no you don't." Nukem said as he fired a low voltage beam at the duo.

"Linka, LOOK OUT!" Wheeler said as he jumped in front of Linka with his back to her.

The beam of energy struck Wheeler's left shoulder causing his arm to go num.

"Yankee, are you alright?" Linka said being very worried about Wheeler.

"Never mind about me Linka, we have to keep running." Wheeler said as they both resumed running into the forest.

"You won't get away from me you Eco-Geeks." Nukem said as he started to follow the pair.

* * *

As Nukem was running after the pair and Blight and Sludge was attacking the others at the Wollo village the rest of the Thundercats plus Kawmi were monitoring things back at Cat's Lair.

"It look like everything out there is without trouble guys." Panthro said while checking his scans.

"I agree Panthro but we should still keep an eye out for trouble." Kwami stated.

"I wonder how everyone is doing out there?" Tygra asked.

Then all of a sudden the Sword started to growl and the middle of the sword started to turn white.

"Lion-O, is your sword supposed to do that?" Kwami asked looking surprised at the swords reaction.

"The sword's powers must have returned, its telling me that there is danger somewhere." He said. "Sword Of Omens. Give me Sight beyond sight." Lion-O said as he took the sword and placed it in front of his head while the base bars of the sword started to curl.

A he was staring through the sword's curl bars he saw images for what was happening to his friends.

"Wheeler and Linka are under attack by Nukem at the beach, and the Kittens with Gi and Ma-Ti are under attack by Blight and Sludge at the Wollo village."

"We must get to the Wollo village right away." Tygra stated.

"But what about Wheeler and Linka, we have to save them as well." Kwami stated.

"Tygra, you Bengali and Pumyra take the Thunderstrike and head for the Wollo Village, the rest of us will take the Thundertank and head for the beach."

"Good thinking Lion-O, the Thunderstrike will get us to the Wollo village in no time. "Tygra stated.

"So lets get going my friends we have to save them." Kwami said as he started to head for the door.

"Wait Kwami." Lion-O said. "With all of you separated I might not be able to use the sword to restore all of you powers. Then you can't call your friend."

"I think that was their plan in the first place." Tygra said "To keep them apart on a two front attack."

"Look we can argue about this later, right now we have to get going." Panthro said.

"Your right Panthro." Lion-O said "Bengali meet us in the Hangar and hurry." Lion-O said through the Lair's radio..

"Let us go my friends before it is too late." Kwami stated as they all left the control room and went down towards the Hangar.


	24. Chapter 24 Wheeler and Linka's Fight

All of the Thundercats were in a hurry to leave to help their friend who were in trouble. Lion-O who was able to see the danger thanks to the sword getting its power restored, was almost in a panic. His friends were in trouble on two fronts, the first is Duke Nukem attacking Wheeler and Linka at the beach, and the second is the Kittens and the rest of the Planeteers being attacked at the Wollo village. Lion-O knew that the fastest way to get to the Wollo village was for Tygra, Pumyra and Bengali to take the Thunderstrike while he and Panthro took the Thundertank and tried to save Wheeler and Linka. As the group reached the hangar, they were greeted with Bengali, Pumyra and Cheetara.

"What the emergency Lion-O?" Bengali said.

"The Wollo village is under attack and the Kittens as well as Kwami and Gi are in the line of fire." He responded.

"That's awful, we have to save them." Cheetara said.

"That's not the worst of it, Wheeler and Linka are under attack from Duke Nukem near the beach."

"We have to save them right away." Bengali said.

"We also have to save the others at the Wollo village." Kwami said.

"Bengali, you Pumyra and Tygra take the Thunderstrike and get to the village. Panthro, you Kwami and I will take the tank and try to stop Nukem. Cheetara I need you to continue monitoring the situation in case of more problems." Lion-O said.

After Lion-O had finished, everyone nodded their heads and started to head for the vehicles, while Cheetara headed straight back to the control room. After he saw Cheetara head back upstairs, Lion-o joined the others in the Thundertank.

"Ready Panthro?" Lino-O asked.

"Ready Lion-O." Pantrho said as he pulled a lever inside the tank tank the Lair's right claw started to open.

"Let's move out." Lion-O stated as the Tank and the Thunderstrike moved out towards their destinations.

* * *

The fight between Nukem and the two Planeteers was going nowhere fast. Nukem had already disabled Wheeler's left arm and now is trying to finish the job by eliminating the pair once and for all.

"Come on Linka, we have to keep moving." Wheeler stated as he was trying to keep Linka from getting zapped from Nukem's beams.

"Nyet, Wheeler, I can't go on anymore." Linka said as she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Don't you dare give up on me babe." Wheeler said almost starring to shout while he stopped and looked at Linka.

"Nyet Yankee, you go on ahead, I'll slow him down somehow." Linka responded.

"That is not an option." Wheeler stated as he started to look around the area. "There's got to be something that we can use around here to stop that overgrown bully." Wheeler stated as he started to look around. "Lets see here, rocks, vine and tree branches. That's it."

"What's it Yankee?"

" Linka you and I are gonna do a little Duke fishing just like what we did that one time against Commander Clash."

"I see Yankee, very clever."

"Yea but you are gonna have to set it up, I only have one working arm."

"Ii it still numb?"

"Yes it is, but lets forget about that for now Nukem's almost here. I'll lead him away and double back."

"Ok Yankee you be carefull."

"I will babe." Wheeler said as he started to shout. "HEY NUKEM! TRY TO CATCH ME IF YOU CAN YOU BOSO!"

Wheeler knew that Nukem was listening because as soon as he stopped yelling he heard Nukem growling and started to get closer..

"Come on Nukem." Wheeler then said trying to distract him. "You couldn't hit the broad side of a ship you dufus." Wheeler said as he was leading Nukem away from Linka.

"Be carefull Yankee." Linka said as she saw him disappear deeper into the forest with Nukem in hot pursuit. "Now I better get started on that little trap for Nukem." She said as she started to gather the pieces and begin working on the snare trap.

"Come on Duke, surly you can do better than that." Wheeler said while dodging more and more beams from Nukem.

"You can't keep on avoiding my beams forever Planet Punk." Said Nukem getting more and more angry.

"If I had your aim and couldn't hit a thing then I would suggest that you got some more target practice brick face."

That last remark started to send Nukem over the edge. " **BRICK FACE, NOW'VE YOU DONE IT PLANET PUNK!"** He shouted as he send a deadly energy beam at Wheeler.

* * *

Wheeler ducked at the last minute to see a tree that was right in front of him vaporized in an instant" Whoa Nukem, trying out a new hobby? Like maybe clear cutting?" Wheeler said while joking. _" He's right about one thing though, I can't keep this up for much longer."_ He started thinking to himself. " _I sure hope that Linka is ready for both of our sakes."_ He thought as he started to head back to Linka.

As Wheeler started to distract Nukem, Linka was able to pull herself up from the ground and started to work on their little plan.

" _I really hope that this rope trick will work against Nukem like it did against Commander Clash. We are only gonna get one chance so I better make sure that it works perfectly."_ Linka thought as she was putting the finishing touches to their little trap for Nukem.

As she was finishing up, Linka started to hear a bunch of noises coming from the deeper part of the forest. " _Yankee, I hope you are not pushing him to far."_ She thought as she finished covering up the rope trap.

Just then Linka started to hear the bushes around her start to move, she was just about to jump out of the way, when she saw Wheeler's body coming through.

"Hey babe, I hope it's ready." Wheeler said as he saw Linka. "Because old brick face is right behind me." He said as Linka took his right arm and pulled him over to her avoiding the trap all together.

"Da, now lets see if he will ball for it." Linka said.

"That's fall for it Linka." He corrected. "Anyway here comes old stupid." Wheeler said as Nukem emerged.

"WHERE ARE YOU , YOU STUPID ECO-BRAT, YOU TAUNT ME AND NOW YOU HIDE!" Nukem shouted as he was only a few inches from the trap.

"Wheeler, what did you do to get him so mad at you?" Linka whispered.

"Just bring it up to the old New York charm." Wheeler answered also whispering.

"I'LL FIND YOU AND THEN I AM GONNA KILL YOU AND THEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Nukem shouted.

As both Wheeler and Linka were watching Nukem, Wheeler knew that Nukem wouldn't be that dumb to fall for the rope trap unless Nukem thought that he was at the other side. With that thought in his mind, he picked up a small rock near Linka's feet and threw it passed the rope trap and into the bushes at the other end.

"AH HA" Nukem said as he started to walk towards the sounds in the bush."NOW I'VE HAVE YOU STUPID ECO-" Nukem started to say as he stepped into into the rope trap and then was suspended upside down.

"Hey there Linka." Wheeler said as he and Linka emerged from their hiding place. "Looks like we've caught a giant pinata, got a stick to bust it open." Wheeler joked.

"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW PLANET-PESTS NOW YOUR DEAD!" Nukem said as he started to burn the rope off his leg.

"Ah Duke, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Linka said as the rope continued to burn off around Nukem leg.

"And what is that supposed to" Nukem said just as he realized what was happening. "Ow." He said as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Well Duke my boy hope you enjoyed your fall, now if you'll excuse us." Wheeler said but was caught off.

"I DON'T THINK SO PLANETEER, TAKE THIS!" Nukem shouted as he hit Wheeler with a deadly beam of radiation in the center of his back.

Wheeler couldn't do anything to avoid the beam. It had struck him with so much force that he collapsed right in front of Linka.

"WHEELER!" Linka screamed as Duke Nukem started to laugh.

"Well one Planeteer down more to go." Nukem said as he started to walk towards Linka.

"MONSTER!" Linka screamed. "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT."

"HAHAHAHA. You can't do anything without your ring's power. Face it Planeteer, your friend is never coming back alive again. HAHAHAHA."

Just as all hope seemed lost for Linka, she started to hear a strange noise coming not to far ahead of her.

"What is that noise?" Nukem said looking worried.

Just then the Thundertank came blasting out from the cover of the trees and headed straight for Nukem and the two Planeteers.

"I'm getting out of here." Nukem started to say. "My job is done here anyway. Enjoy his funeral Eco-Brat yours is next." Nukem said as he ran off away from the tank.

Just as Nukem disappeared into the forest, the Thundertank carrying Lion-O, Panthro and Kwami came right beside Linka while she was holding Wheeler's lifeless body.

"Linka what has happened here?" A concerned Kwami asked as he and the others exit the tank.

"Duke Nukem came out of nowhere and attacked us." Linka started to say. "Then Wheeler leaded him away so we can trap him like we did with Commander Clash."

"Did the plan work Linka?" Kwami asked.

"It did, but then Nukem got freed." Linka couldn't help but start to cry. "Then he blasted Wheeler with a high dose radiation beam and now Wheeler's not getting up." Linka said trying to stop from crying.

"Lion-O, Pantrho is there anything you can do for Wheeler?" Kwami asked with worry in his voice.

"Get away from him and we will see what we can do." Panthro said as he and Lion-O moved towards Wheeler.

As they both moved towards Wheeler, Kwami and Linka moved slowly away from Wheeler while Panthro grabbed the tank's medical kit and Lion-O took the mobile radio from the tank in case they needed to radio the Lair.

"Well how does he look Panthro." Lion-O said looking worried..

"I don't know Lion-O." Panthro started to say. "I need to run a scan on him right now to determine the extent of the damage." He continued.

After that Panthro took out the medical scanner and started to scan Wheeler. The readings that Panthro got on the device were like nothing that he had ever seen before.

"Panthro, what is it?" Lion-O asked.

"I don't know Lion-O these readings they are really strange."

"Strange as to what?"

"This readings say that everything muscle in his body should be shutting down, but now they are saying that everything is normal."

"That is strange." Lion-O responded.

"Do what you can for him Panthro. I"ll be right back." Lion-O said as he got up and went over to the two Planeteers.

"Is everything alright with Wheeler?" Linka asked, trying not to show the pain in her voice.

"That we are not sure of."

"What do you mean my friend?" Kwami asked looking concerned.

"Panthro's medical scans are showing two results. First every muscle in his body is shutting down and then everything is back to normal." Lion-O stated. "Do you know why his readings would be like that?"

"I don't know, Wheeler as always been one not to run away from a fight." Kwami stated. "Maybe he is trying to fight whatever Nukem did to him from the inside."

"If that is what he is doing then it would be a miracle if he can hold out." Lion-O responded. "Is there any reason why he would fight so hard to stay alive?"

"Da, he loves me, we are getting married, maybe that is what is giving him the strength to hang on and fight this." Linka responded.

"If that is the reason Linka then go to him right now." Lion-O continued. "Maybe hearing your voice will help him more, besides Panthro could use your help."

"Da, Lion-O I'll see what I can do to help." Linka said as she went towards Panthro and Wheeler still fighting for his life.

"Tell me something Kwami, how well do you know Wheeler I mean besides what he had told us about himself a few days ago." Lion-Asked.

"I only know that Wheeler may be a hot head sometimes but that would not stop him from trying to protect the people that he cares about."

"Then maybe that is what is giving him the strength to stay alive and fight."

"I hope so my friend. I do know that our lives would never be the same without him." Kwami said.

"Come on, lets go see how Panthro and Linka are doing." Lion-o Said as they started to walk towards their friends.

"So how is Wheeler's condition Linka?" Lion-O asked.

"I don't know." She responded.

"She is just as confused as I am with these readings." Panthro responded. "But one thing is for sure we need to get him back to Cat's Lair for medical treatment."

"Is it that bad?" Kwami asked.

"I don't know what Nukem hit him with but whatever it was it seems to be making all of his muscles go crazy." Panthro said.

"Then lets get him back right away." Linka stated as she helped Panthro lift up Wheeler and load him into the tank.

"We better contact Bengali and find out how everything is going by the Wollo village and to see if they are on their way back." Lion-O stated.

"I'm going to join Linka in the back to try and help her and Wheeler." Kwami said as he climbed into the back of the Tank.

"I'll radio the Thunderstrike." Lion-O said as he and Panthro got into the tank and started to head back to the lair.

* * *

"Thundertank to Thunderstrike, come in Bengali". After a moment the radio came to life.

"Bengali here Lion-O what's happening"

"Where are heading back to the Lair." Lion-O said. "Wheeler has been critically injured by Duke Nukem and he is fighting for his life. Where are you?"

"We are heading back towards the lair, everyone is just fine and the Wollo village is safe, we'll meet you back at the lair in about 15 minutes. Have Cheetara prep the medical bay and I'll see what I can do for Wheeler."

"All right Bengali we'll meet you at the lair, Thundertank out." Lion-O said as the radio went dark again.

"I sure hope that Bengali can help our friend out." Panthro said.

"Yes I know Panthro, even though they are not Thundercats like us they certainly have the courage and the fire to be Thundercats." Lion-O stated.

"Where are you going with this Lion-O?"

"I don't even think that it is possible but I was thinking of anointing all of the Planeteers into our group."

"Lion-O that would be a major step for the Planeteers."

"I don't mean permanent Panthro, I mean honorary Thundercats."

"That sounds like a good idea, but for now lets get Wheeler back to the Lair and hope that Bengali can help him." Panthro said

"Yea your right Panthro." Lion-O stated. "Look I can see the Thunderstrike landing in front of the Lair, so lets hurry."


	25. Chapter 25 Saving The Wollo Village

In the sky, high above Cat's Lair, Bengali, Pumyra and Tygra on board the Thunderstrike were moving as fast the vehicle can move. Once they heard that the Thunderkittens as well as Ma-Ti and Gi were under attack at the Wollo village they all left hoping to get there in time to save everyone from danger.

"Why would Blight and Sludge attack the Wollo village?" Pumyra asked.

"Don't know, but maybe it was Mumm-Ra who issued the order." Tygra responded.

"I think you are right Tygra." Bengali responded. "If our new friends are attacked and kept separated from each other then they wouldn't be able to have their powers restored."

"I agree, but why attack the Wollos?" Pumyra interjected. "They are not a threat to anyone."

"Except of course to keep everyone distracted." Tygra answered.

"Well were not gonna find out anything just hovering here." Bengali said. "Hang on everyone, I'm activating the Thundrillium boosters." Bengali said as he bushed a button on the main control panel.

Suddenly the main thrusters of the Thunderstrike lit up with more fire causing the vehicle to move much faster.

"I just hope we arrive in time to help save everyone." Bengali said as the Thunderstrike flew through the sky.

* * *

The Wollo village was in terrible danger, Blight and Sludge have started to destroy everything in sight hoping to destroy their enemies and burn the village down to the ground.

"This sure is fun Blight." Sludge said into his radio, as he continued to attack the village.

"It sure is." Blight replied through the radio. "Now lets get those pesky Planeteers and Thundercats."

"I have them in my sights Blight. I'm taking them out." Sludge said as he started to fire the Nose Diver's main weapon.

* * *

The Thunderkittens as well as the two Planeteers couldn't believe the damage that Blight and Sludge were doing to this village. How could those two be so destructive and uncaring to everyone here, these people were innocent bystanders. Gi and Ma-Ti were so worried about everyone else that they almost didn't see Sludge fire the Nose diver's laser beam at both of them.

"PLANETEERS, QUICKLY TAKE COVER!" The Thunderkittens said as they both saw the beam heading right towards them.

Without even thinking about what was going to happen next, both Planeteers dodged the beam as it went between the two.

"Thanks kittens, that was a close one." Gi said.

"No problem, but what are we gonna do about those two.?" Asked Wilykit.

"I have an idea kittens." Ma-Ti started to say. "What do you have to work with on yourselves?"

"Just our capsules and lasso rope." Wilykat replied.

"That just might work.." Gi said

"Kittens, give us both your lasso ropes." Gi said

"OK, but I sure hope you both know what you are doing?" Wilykat said as he and his sister gave both their ropes to Gi.

"I think I know what you are going to do Gi." Ma-Ti replied. "Very clever."

"Yea. Just don't tell Wheeler that this idea came from one of his New York movies." Gi started to say. "I might never hear the end of it then." She said as she was busy tying the ends of both the kittens lassos together.

"What do you want us to do Gi?" Wilykat asked.

"I need you and your sister to distract Sludge with a little smoke screen." She started to say. "Can you capsules create a smoke screen?"

"Leave that to me Gi." Wilykat replied. "I'll get their attention."

"Wilykit, you go and check with Gregory, I want to make sure that everyone is out and safe." Gi said.

"Sure thing Gi." Wilykit said as she ran towards Gregory.

"Ma-Ti, I'll need your help with this trick once Wilykat gets Sludge's attention." Gi started to say.

"Ok but what about Blight up in the air?" Ma-Ti responded.

"First, lets take care of our ground problem then we'll worry about our air problem."

"Alright Gi, lets just hope that this works."

While the two were working out a plan, more and more of the Village was being under attack. There were fires breaking out all over the place and Gi knew that if she didn't do something and fast that the village as well as her surprise for her friends would be destroyed.

"I sure hope that Gregory got everyone out of here." Ma-Ti said.

"Me to Ma-Ti." Gi responded. "But for now, lets get ready for our friend Sludge." Gi said as she handed Ma-Ti the other end of the two tied lassos.

"Alright Gi, I'm ready." Wilykat said.

"Good, Wilykat get Sludge's attention and Ma-Ti, I need you to go over to the other side of this street." Gi said.

"Ok Gi." Ma-Ti said as he took the end of the lasso and went across the street.

"NOW JUST WAIT FOR MY SIGNAL!" Gi yelled.

"Ok Wilykat, do your stuff." Gi said as she saw both Ma-Ti and Wilykat nod their heads.

* * *

As Gi and the others got their plan into action, Wilykit was able to track down Gregory to make sure that everyone was safe.

"Gregory, how is everyone doing?" Wilykit said as she caught up to Gregory.

"Oh hello there Thunderkitten, so far so good." He started to answer. "Everyone is getting out of the village with little or no problem."

"That's good. I'm sorry for what has happened so far."

"Its not your fault my little friend, these things just happen."

"Yes but to your village-"

"It is alright, buildings can be repaired and rebuilt, lives cannot."

"I know I'm just so sorry about everything."

"As I told you from before it is not anyone's fault so lets not worry about it anymore."

"Your right Gregory, come on lets make sure that everyone is safe and then we can start to tend to these flames." Wilyklit said as she and Gregory kept making sure that everyone is getting out of the village in one piece.

* * *

As Wilykit and Gregory kept making sure that the Wollos were getting out OK, Gi, Ma-Ti and Wilykat started their plan to derail Sludge.

"HEY THERE SLUDGE, BET YOU CAN'T HIT ME!" Wilykat yelled hoping to get Sludge's attention.

"You miserable brat, now I've got you." Sludge responded as he turned the Nose Diver around and headed straight for the kitten.

"Hey Sludge, lets see if you can hit what you can't see." Wilykat said as he reached into his belt's pocket and took out three smoke capsules.

"Nothing will save you from excitation Thundercat." Sludge said as he was preparing to fire.

"Ok Sludge if you insist but for now try this on for size." Wilykat responded as he threw the three capsules right in front of the Nose Diver.

The capsules that the Thunderkitten threw in front of the Nose Diver exploded into three layers of intense red, blue and green fog, making the Nose Diver's visual completely useless.

"This is not gonna stop me from running you into the ground Thundercat." Sludge said as started to pass through the layers of fog.

"OK GUYS!" Wilykat started to yell "YOUR TURN!"

With that Gi and Ma-Ti were ready for Sludge to emerge for the fog and right into their trap.

"READY MA-TI?!" Gi yelled

Ma-Ti just nodded his head in response

"OK MA-TI PULL!" Gi yelled as she and Ma-Ti pulled each side of the lasso creating a rope line across the street and in Sludge's way.

As the Nose Diver started to emerge from the fog, Sludge was unaware of what was happening right in front of him.

"Is that all you have Thunder-" Sludge was cut off as he hit the lasso causing him to be thrown out of the Nose Diver.

"Yes, it worked." Gi squealed with excitement.

"Nicely done my friend." Ma-Ti said as he and Gi ran over to Sludge's thrown body.

"Ungh, what happened?" Sludge said as he was beginning to regain his composure.

"We seemed to have snared you with a little trap of ours Sludge." Gi said standing over Sludge.

"You Planet punks think that you have won, Blight is still attacking and destroying the entire village. You have all failed."

"Not yet we haven't" Wilykat said as he was returning form what was left of the Nose Diver.

"What do you have there Wilykat?" Gi said as Wilykat was carrying something in his hands.

"Just take these and aim them at the sky." Wilykat said as he passed each of them a laser blaster.

"Good thinking Wilykat." Ma-Ti said. "Now we have a fighting chance against Blight."

"But as for you Sludge." Gi started to say. "I think that you have caused enough trouble for these people. You have better leave right away."

"Now wait just a minute, I am not just gonna-" Sludge got cut off as Gi armed the laser right in front of him. "You know what, after considering everything, I believe your right I should get out of here." Sludge said as he started to run away and out of the village.

"Now all we have to do is take care of Blight and we can-" Gi was cut off by an explosion.

As Gi was talking to the others, she didn't realize that Blight was coming in straight at her and fired her laser weapons.

The explosion that happened afterwards surprised the group as they all started to look up at Blight.

"Take this you monster!" Ma-Ti yelled as he, Gi, and Wilykat started to fire their hand held blasters at the Sky Cutter, causing it to veer off.

"You think that you can stop me with those little pea shooters." Blight retaliated. "Give me a break." She then started to laugh most evil.

"She is right, these blaster won't even scratch the paint." Gi said.

"We have to keep fighting." Ma-Ti said.

"What about the village, there are fires almost everywhere?" Wilykat said as they all looked at their present condition.

* * *

While they were still dealing with Sludge, Blight was able to set fires to all of the buildings around the group cutting off their only means of escape.

"Up on the menu tonight, roasted Planeteers and stir fried Thunkerkittens." Blight said as she then began to laugh.

As of that moment the Thunderstrike came blasting out of the sky heading right for Blight's position.

"WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!" She started to scream in a panic as she was forced to move the Sky cutter out of the way at the last minute. "YOUR TOO LATE THUNDERCATS!" She started to scream in to the sky. "YOUR FRIENDS AND THE VILLAGE DOWN BELOW ARE FINISHED!" Blight screamed as she started to fly away.

* * *

Inside the Thunderstrike, the Thundercats tried to locate their friends hoping that they are not too late to save everyone from being killed.

"I've found them." Pumyra said from her capsule. "There right right below the Thunderstrike but are in-cased in flames all around them."

"I've got it." Bengali said as he started to lower the vehicle until it was a about 4 miles above the village.

"I got you Bengali." Tygra stated. "Activating the Thundersprayer, this should take care of the fire."

With that Tygra, pushed a button inside his capsule causing a fire type extinguisher spray to be released from the vehicle, covering the entire village. Within moments, all of the fires that had been burning down the village were completely gone leaving only char and ash.

"That should take care of the fires, now lets see if everyone is alright down there." Bengali said as he started the Thunderstrike's landing procedure.

* * *

As the Thunderstrike started its landing procedure the Wollos and Wilykit started to appear heading towards the Thundercats as the vehicle finished landing.

"Is everyone all right Wilykit?" Gi asked as she saw everyone come back into what is left of the village.

"Everyone is just fine Gi. A little burned but nothing that can't be healed." She replied.

As Wilykit answered the other Thundercats on board the Thunderstrike came out to join their friends.

"Are we glad to see that you are all OK." Tygra said as he Pumyra and Bengali joined them.

"We're fine Tygra, but how did you know we were in trouble?" Ma-Ti asked

"The sword was able to restore it's full powers back and warned Lion-O to what was happening here." Pumyra answered.

"I'm glad to hear that." Gi responded. "Those two were determined to destroy this place."

"Yes they were." Gregory then started to speak. "But thanks to all of you and your quick thinking no lives were lost."

"But what about our little surprise for Wheeler and Linka?" Gi then started to ask. "The tailor shop with their clothes was completely destroyed."

"The shop might have been destroyed, but your friend's clothing is still safe." Gregory said as he called for the young Wollo to approach them. "You see my friends, once the attack started to destroy our homes and shops we knew that there might not be anything that we could do to save them, how ever we did know how important these clothes were to you and your friends." He then paused a moment. "We managed to save them and the fabrics needed to work on your friends outfits, so we can have them ready by the wedding date."

"Oh Gregory I am so happy, I didn't even stop to think of Wheeler and Linka." Gi started to say. "I was more worried about trying to save your people and your village."

"It is as I said earlier my friends, buildings can be rebuild, lives can not. We are just lucky that no one was seriously hurt today."

"I know but I still can't help but feel a bit responsible for this."

"Its not your fault Gi." Tygra started to say. "This was Mumm-Ra's doing."

"What do you mean by that Tygra?"

"Mumm-Ra launched this attack against the Wollos and at the same time, launched a similar attack against Wheeler and Linka back at the beach."

"Are they all right, did they get away from him?" Gi started to ask almost in a panic.

"We don't know Gi, Lion-O, Panthro and Kwami went to help them. We should hear something from them soon. Just try to calm down, we all know how tough you Planeteers can be when the situation demands it"

"OK Tygra you're right, I'll try to calm down."

"Besides that Tygra is right about one thing Gi." Ma-Ti then started to speak. "Wheeler and Linka are both too tough to be taken down by anyone, and there is also Wheeler's feelings to consider. He would do everything in his power to protect the ones he loves."

"Your right Ma-Ti and the same goes for you as well Tygra." Gi responded. "Thanks for talking me down."

"Our pleasure Gi. We consider you Planeteers to be part of the Thundercat family." Bengail said.

"And we always protect our friends and family." Pumyra added.

"The same goes for us as well." Ma-Ti added. "You Thundercats are almost like a part of our family of Planeteers."

"On that we all agree." Wilykit added.

"Can we help you try to clean up the mess around here Gregory?" Gi asked.

"We appreciate your offer my friend, but aren't you worried about your other friends?" Gregory asked.

"He is right you know, we need to check in to make sure that everything with Wheeler and Linka is fine." Bengali added.

"All right, I can see that I am out-voted here." Gi said while making a little joke making everyone laugh a little.

"Kittens, go get your boards and we'll give you all a lift back to the lair." Pumyra said.

"All right." Both kittens said as they went to retrieve their space boards.

"So tell me GI, did the kittens give you a few pointers yet?" Pumyra asked.

"Not really, we were so distracted by what was happening here we didn't even have any time to worry about any lessons. Maybe back at the lair."

"That sounds like a good idea there Gi. Speaking of the kittens here they come now."

* * *

Pumyra finished as both kittens returned with their boards being a little charred from what has happened to the village.

"Both our boards will need a little bit of repairing back at the lair guys." Wilykat said

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Panthro will have they fixed in no time." Tygra said.

"Thanks for all of your help today Thundercats." Gregory said as he walked up to all of them.

"You are quite welcome my friend, besides there is nothing we wouldn't do for you." Pumyra stated.

"Gregory." Gi started to ask "Do you think that you could radio the lair to let us know when the garments will be ready for our friends?"

"Of course, but we have no radio transmitter here to contact you with." Gregory stated.

"Now that we can take care of." Bengali said as he took out a small radio transmitter. "This should help if you need to contact us again." He said as he gave the transmitter to Gregory.

"Thank you my friends, we will call you if we need any help in the future." Gregory responded.

"Glad to hear that." Tygra responded. "Come on everyone, lets get back to the lair and check in on the others."

"Good bye my friends and thank you again." Gregory said as the Thundercats and the Planeteers all boarded the Thunderstriek.

"Good bye Gregory, we'll visit you again real soon." Gi said as she climbed into the vehicle.

* * *

Once everyone was inside and secured, Bengali started the liftoff procedure and the Thunderstrike started to rise off the ground. As the Thunderstrike started to rise up the radio inside the vehicle started to come to life.

"Thundertank to Thunderstrike, come in Bengali." Lion-O's voice came over the radio.

"Bengali here Lion-O what's happening" He replied.

"Where are heading back to the Lair. Wheeler has been critically injured by Duke Nukem and he is fighting for his life. Where are you?"

"We are heading back towards the lair, everyone is just fine and the Wollo village is safe, well meet you back at the lair in about 15 minutes. Have Cheetara prep the medical bay and I'll see what I can do for Wheeler."

"All right Bengali we'll meet you at the lair, Thundertank out." Lion-O said as the radio went dark again.

"Bengali, you have to try and help Wheeler." Gi said with almost panic in her voice.

"Calm down Gi, I'll see what I can do for your friend once we get back to the lair." Bengali said.

"Please do, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to Wheeler because of my stupid ideas."

"Gi your idea for a romantic picnic wasn't a stupid idea." Ma-Ti responded. "That is exactly what those two needed. It was not your fault."

"Your friend is correct Gi." Pumyra replied. "Mumm-Ra is to blame for this not you."

"Thanks guys." Gi said feeling a little better.

"Look I can see the Thundertank arriving right in front of the Lair." Ma-Ti said.

"I'll get started on the landing procedure and then we will attend to your friend." Bengali said as he started to land the Thunderstrike in front of the lair.


	26. Chapter 26 To Save Wheeler

The front of Cat's Lair was almost in a panic as both the Thunderstrike and the Thundertank were arriving at the same time hoping to help their injured Planeteer friend. Wheeler, who was seriously injured still lays almost lifeless while somehow his is trying his best to fight off whatever Nukem had done to him from the inside. While both of the vehicles were arriving, Cheetara was in the main control room monitoring the situation until the radio receiver started to come alive.

"Lion-O to Cheetara, can you read me?"

"Cheetara here Lion-O what's the status out there?"

"I need you to prep the medical bay right away."

"What happened? Is somebody hurt?"

"Its Wheeler, he's been seriously injured by Nukem's energy blast." He paused a moment then continued." He is trying to fight it off from the inside, but we need to give him medical treatment if he is going to make it."

"Right Lion-O, I'll get the bay prepped right away. Cheetara out."

After that the radio went silent while Cheetara started to get herself off of the chair in front of the main control panel. "I really hope that we can help save Wheeler's life from what ever Nukem had hit him with" She thought while she left the control room and headed down towards the medical bay.

* * *

As Cheetara started to get the medical bay ready for use, the other Thundercats as well as the other Planterres were being very careful while moving Wheeler out of the tank and bring him into the lair.

"We need to be very careful with him." Lion-O said as the Thundertank came to a complete stop in front of the lair.

"I know my friend it is just I am more worried about Linka." Kwami started to say as Lion-O opened the back of the tank. "She is taking this much harder than I thought she would."

"We won't let anything happen to him Kwami." Panthro started to say. "Bengali is the best doctor that we have here."

"I know my friends, it is just that Wheeler is the only one who can keep the rest of the team together. He's the one who does what it takes for us all to survive."

"As I said before Kwami, Bengali will do all he can for him." Panthro said as the Thunderstrike landed right beside the Thundertank.

Once the Thunderstrike finished its landing procedures everyone got out of the vehicle to try and help the others in the tank.

"All right everyone lets take it easy." Bengali started to say as the group reached the Thundertank. "Tygra, Panthro get Wheeler out gently."

"Nyet, do not touch him!" Linka almost started to scream while holding on to Wheeler's right hand.

"Linka, we need to get Wheeler inside for medical treatment." Kwami responded.

"Please Linka, let us help him." Bengali stated to Linka.

"Linka my friend what would Wheeler do if the situation was reversed?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Sniff..Sniff.. Wheeler, would accept the help and hope for the best." She responded.

"And what will you do, Linka?" Tygra asked.

"I will do the same." Linka answered as she let go of Wheeler's hand.

"Alright then, Tygra grab an arm and I'll do the same." Panthro said as he grabbed Wheeler's right arm.

"You got it Panthro." Tygra responded as he took Wheeler's left arm.

"Ok, now lift." Panthro said as he and Tygra lifted Wheeler up and braced him between them both.

"Now let's be careful getting him out of the tank." Tygra said as he and Panthro gently got Wheeler out of the tank and on to solid ground.

"We'll take Wheeler to the Medical bay." Bengali started to say. Why don't the rest of you stay here for a while and try to calm down Linka." He finished as Tygra, Panthro and himself started to bring Wheeler into the lair.

* * *

As she saw Wheeler being brought into the lair, Linka collapsed down to her knees crying. At that moment everyone else rushed to her side with Gi Kwami and Ma-Ti getting really close to help her.

"Linka, my friend you must have hope." Kwami said.

"They are going to do everything that they can for him." Ma-Ti added.

"You must be brave for Wheeler." Gi also added.

"Nyet." She started to say while still crying." I just can't get those last images out of my head. Wheeler getting hit by that beam trying to protect me, and from what Nukem said about Wheeler's funeral. I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Linka, we all know how Wheeler feels about you, about all of us." Gi started to say. "But you know that Wheeler would do everything in his power to try and save us all even at the cost of his own life."

"I know that Gi, I just don't want to loose him like this. I want to be with him forever." Linka replied.

"Linka, you know that the Thundercat's medicine is very advanced." Ma-Ti started to say. "Remember what they did for me? I'm sure that Wheeler will be fine."

"May we be a part of this conversation?" Pumyra asked as she and the other Thundercats came closer to the group.

"Linka, Panthro, Tygra and Bengali are the best in their fields." Pumyra started to say. "Together there is nothing that they can not do to help your friend recover."

"Da, I know that, it is just." Linka started to speak

"Just what my friend?" Ma-Ti started to respond. "Linka, I may not have the use of my ring right now, but I do know that something is really bothering you deep down."

"I just can't explain it Ma-Ti." Linka responded.

"Try my friend." Kwami said.

"I just feel that Wheeler is in there somewhere trying to find a way to contact me or perhaps maybe Gaia back home."

"Lion-O, is that possible?" Pumyra asked.

"I don't really know." Lion-O started to say. "I haven't heard anything from Jaga since I asked him to find this Gaia person a few days ago."

"Maybe Wheeler is trying to tell me something." Linka started to say. "You said that his readings first showed all his muscles were stopped and then active after a few seconds later."

"That is what the medical scanner said." Lion-O responded. "What are you getting at Linka?"

"Maybe Wheeler is trying to help your friend Jaga track down Gaia." Linka said.

"Jaga is in the spirit world." Pumyra stated. "How would Wheeler even get there to help?"

"Your readings from before!" Kwami said with excitement. "If we could slow down Wheeler's heart rate just enough-"

"Then we might be able to keep him alive while his is trying to help Jaga locate Gaia." Pumyra stated.

"That just might work." Lion-O said. "Linka, Gi, Pumyra you all come with me to the medical bay. The rest of you get to the control room and contact Lynx-O and apprise him of the situation."

"You got it Lion-O." The kittens said as both of them as well as Kwami and Ma-Ti entered the lair and headed straight for the control room.

"Can you get up, Linka?"Gi asked.

"Da, I'll be fine." Linka said as she started to get herself back up with Gi's help.

"Lets go and check on Wheeler and see if what we were discussing is correct." Lion-O said as they all entered the lair and headed for the Medical Bay.

* * *

As the group entered the medical bay, they all saw Wheeler laying down on a special bio-bed, that relayed all his readings to the main computer on the far left wall. Bengali was also scanning him trying to make sense of those readings. Panthro and Tygra are also making sure that what they were getting from the medical scans was correct and not a computer glitch.

"Tygra, Panthro, are you guys receiving the same readings as I am?" Bengali asked while scanning Wheeler.

"I am Bengali." Tygra responded. "What do you think they mean.?"

"I am a little confused as well." Panthro added.

"Perhaps we might have an answer to that question." Pumyra stated as Linka, Gi, Lion-O and herself entered the room.

"If you have an explanation for what is happening here, then I would love to hear it." Bengali stated as the three Thundercats all looked at the others.

"Linka believes that Wheeler might be trying to contact Jaga to help him find Gaia." Lion-O stated.

"My friends." Gi started to say. "After everything that has happened to us since being here do you think that something like this may be possible?"

"It could be possible." Tygra started to respond. "We don't know anything about your connection to your friend Gaia or your rings for that matter."

"It just might explain what is happening to you friend right now." Bengali stated.

"What is happening to my Yankee?" Linka asked trying not to worry.

"His vital signs are very low but his is still trying to fight whatever is happening to him."

"Can't you try and help him?" Pumyra asked.

"I could, but anything that I could give him to help heal him might do more harm then good."

"I don't understand." Gi started to say. "You helped our friend Ma-Ti when he was in a similar position, so why not help Wheeler the same way."

"Gi, listen." Bengali started to respond. "Your friend's injuries are more severe than Ma-Ti's. Wheeler was hit with a radiation blast, while Ma-Ti was hit with a laser blast. I need to know how exactly to heal Wheeler's radiation damage without causing more harm to him."

"THEN WHAT DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO RIGHT NOW BENGALI?! LEAVE HIM TO DIE?!" Linka said while shouting.

"Calm down Linka, Bengali didn't mean anything by that." Gi stated.

"She right Linka." Bengali started to respond. "I only meant that I can keep him alive but it will be very risky."

"I know Wheeler, and he would do whatever it takes no matter what the risk is." Gi responded.

"That's all I needed to hear." Bengali said as he went back over to Wheeler.

"Tygra, Panthro get the suspension capsule right away." Bengali stated.

"The suspension capsule? Bengali, are you sure?" Tygra asked.

"Yes I'm sure I need that capsule." Bengali retorted.

"We'll be right back with it Bengali." Panthro said as he and Tygra left the lab to get the capsule.

"Bengali, what are you planning to do?" Linka asked looking worried.

"I'm going to temporarily freeze Wheeler's body in the capsule, there by giving him enough time to find and help Jaga." Bengali responded.

"But what about Wheeler? How are you going to save him?" Gi asked.

"If I'm right, once we start to freeze his body, the radiation that is hurting him will slowly start to dissipate and then we can administer the proper medical treatments to help him."

"If that is so, then why is it so dangerous to freeze him?" Pumyra asked.

"These capsules are designed to work only on Thundercats, I have no idea how they will work on humans." Bengali finished.

"Bengali, ever since we came to this planet we had to depend on each other more than ever. Even after we had meet all of you, we are still a little scared about how we would survive here." Gi started to say. "Now that we have all gotten to know all of the Thundercats, we all realized that you would do everything in your power to try and help us and for that we are always grateful."

"It is our pleasure to help you Gi." Lion-O stated as he put his left hand on her right shoulder.

* * *

After that moment had passed, Tygra and Panthro started to return with one of the Thundercats old suspension capsules. The capsule was colored completely in silver with a big glass opening in the front revealing a bed with small controls on both sides. The emblem of the Thundercats was at the top of the capsule. These were the same capsules that brought the Thundercats to Third Earth after Thundera exploded and when Jaga took over control of their ship.

After Panthro and Tygra had enter the room, they both placed the capsule down on the ground next to Wheeler's bed.

"Alright Panthro, open up the capsule." Bengali said

"You got it." Panthro said as he pushed a small button from under the capsule to open the top part.

"Tygra, I need to continue monitoring Wheeler's condition from inside the capsule." Bengali stated to Tygra.

"No problem Bengali, I'll relay the readings back into the computer." Tygra stated as he started to modify the capsule's systems.

"Make sure that the capsule's temperature is low enough to get rid of the radiation sickness but doesn't kill Wheeler in the process."

"Almost done Bengali." Tygra stated while still making some last minute modifications.

"Panthro, please bring Wheeler over here." Bengali asked.

"OK." Panthro responded as he went towards Wheeler.

"I'm gonna help you as well." Linka said as also went over to Wheeler.

"Linka, you don't have to do this you know." Panthro stated.

"Da, yes I do." Linka started to respond. "I want to help my Yankee any way I can."

"Alright then, lets do it." Panthro responded as he and Linka both took Wheeler off the bed and started moving him towards the capsule.

"Tygra, is everything ready to go?" Bengali asked.

"All done Bengali." Tygra responded. "All readings and temperature control is now set up from the main computer."

"Ok guys, please put Wheeler in the capsule." Bengali stated as Tygra left the capsule and went over to the computer controls.

"Now just put him down gently Linka." Panthro stated as he and Linka started to lay Wheeler down in the capsule's bed.

"Panthro, can I have a moment alone with Wheeler before you start the process?" Linka asked.

"Of course." Panthro said as he backed away.

* * *

After laying Wheeler down into the capsule's bed, Linka moved her head down until her lips were near his left ear. "Now you listen to me Yankee." She started to say very softly. "I want you to come back to me, so that we can get married right away. I also hope that you can contact Gaia and let her know that we are fine, but that we miss her very much." Linka then started to cry a little. "Please Wheeler, just be safe and hurry back to all of us, we all love you very much."

"Linka , they have to start." Gi said as she came over to her friend.

"Da, I know Gi." Linka responded as she started to get back up.

"We're ready to begin Bengali." Panthro stated while he saw Gi and Linka walk away.

"Alright, Tygra, seal the capsule." Bengali said

"Sealing the capsule, now." Tygra said as he pushed a button on the control panel.

Within moments after Tygra had pushed a button on the panel, the suspension capsule's upper cover started to lower down completely sealing the unit with Wheeler inside.

"All right now for the hard task." Bengali stated.

"Tygra, bring up Wheeler's life readings." Bengali said to Tygra.

"Readings coming up now." Tygra responded as he pushed a button and Wheeler's readings were now on the screen.

"This is bad, if we don't start the freezing process right away, then he won't make it." Tygra stated as he saw Wheeler's life readings being much lower then the last time.

"Panthro, Tygra, activate the capsule's suspension and lower the temperature to 10 degrees." Bengali said.

"Right away Bengali." Tygra stated as he pushed a few buttons and the capsule's suspension process started to work.

Within a few moments the inside of the capsule started to change. Wheeler's body color started to change from pink to dark and light blue as all of his body functions were starting to slow down due to the intense cold.

"Panthro, what's Wheeler's radiation count?" Bengali asked.

"His radiation count is 75 percent above tolerance." Panthro responded.

Bengali with that piece of news started to breath a sigh of relief.

"Is he going to be alright Bengali?" Linka asked as she started to walk over to her now frozen friend..

"We froze him just in time Linka." Bengali started to say. "Now all we can do for now is to monitor his readings and hope for the best."

"How long do you think it will take for the radiation sickness to leave him?" Gi asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Bengali started to respond. "But like you said, Wheeler is a fighter so I know that he will do everything in his power to come back to the people he loves."

"Da, he will." Linka paused for a moment then continued. "Would it be all right if I stayed with him while he is in this condition?"

"Linka, I think that would be the best medicine for him yet." Bengali said. "If you keep talking to him even though he is frozen, that just might give him the strength to fight off whatever is hurting him and maybe even find Jaga."

"Spasibo Bengali." Linka said.

"Your welcome." Bengali replied. "I'll prep a bed for you so you can keep him company."

"Linka, are you sure you want to do this?" Gi asked.

"Da Gi, I am sure."

"I know better than to start an argument with you when your mind is made up." Gi paused for a moment then continued. "You and Wheeler are more alike then anyone realized."

Linka, after hearing that from Gi, broke into a small smile and giggled a little.

"Linka, I'll stay to if you like?" Gi then continued. "You shouldn't have to do this by yourself, besides I think that Wheeler would kill me if he knew that I left you alone with him."

Again Linka started to giggle. "Thank you Gi, you are the best little sister/ best friend that I have ever had."

"Glad to help Linka, I love Wheeler as well."

"Da, we all do."

Bengali, can you make a bed for me as well?" Gi asked.

"Sure thing Gi." Bengali responded as he started to get up and headed out to pickup some bed sheets for the two female Planeteers.

After a moment, Bengali returned with two sets of bed sheets so that the two female Planeteers can keep a watchful eye on their frozen friend.

"Thundercats, let's leave our friends alone for a while so that they can get some rest." Lion-O stated seeing how tired both Planeteers were.

"Good Idea." Panthro replied.

"Will you two be alright here by yourselves?" Tygra asked as he started to get up.

"We will be just fine." Gi replied.

"Alright then." Bengali said as he was getting ready to leave with the rest of the Thundercats. "If anything happens to Wheeler's life signs, just press this button." Bengali said as he gestured to a small red button on the door panel. "It will let us know right away. Good night you two." Bengali finished as he and the other Thundercats left the medical bay leaving Linka and Gi alone with Wheeler.

"Come on Linka, we should get some rest as well." Gi said while setting up her place to sleep on one of the medical beds.

"Da, you're right Gi." Linka responded as she started to do the same.

"Linka, are you still worried about Wheeler?" Gi said as she started to get under the sheet.

"I am Gi." Linka responded as she started to do the same.

"Wheeler will come back to us, don't you worry about that."

"I know Gi. I also know something else very important."

"REALLY? WHAT'S THAT!" Gi replied trying not to wake everyone up.

"Wheeler and I are going to get married once he completely heals up. I have waited long enough, and I don't want to wait any longer."

"I think that is great Linka. Count on me to be your Maid of Honor."

"I will Gi, in fact I want all of the female Thundercats to be my Maids of Honor."

"I think that they will all be happy with that request." She paused for a moment. "Now I think that we should get some sleep."

"Da, you are right as always Gi." Linka said as she pushed a button near her bed and the lights all went out in the medical bay.

"Good night Linka, and remember to stay positive."

"Da, I will Gi and thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't think that I would be able to continue doing this without your help."

"Linka, I will always be there for you and Wheeler. Now get some rest Linka.

"Da, goodnight Gi." Linka said as she started to close her eyes.

 _"I don't know if the Thundercats ever believed in God or something but I would like you to look after Wheeler so that he can return to the people who loves him."_ Gi thought before she started to close her eyes and go to sleep herself.


	27. Chapter 27 The Fight To Survive Part 1

That night as Linka and Gi were sleeping keeping Wheeler company in the med bay, no one ever knew that Wheeler would be going on his most dangerous mission ever. As he was being frozen, Wheeler's spirit started to leave his body and rise up disappearing from out of the med bay and entering a new world completely alien to anyone.

"What happened, where am I?" Wheeler said as he started to open his eyes. "What is this place? How did I get here?"

As Wheeler started to completely regain the use of his eyes and body, he was completely speechless for what he was looking at. What he saw was completely strange even from his point of view. There were a bunch of trees and buildings that somehow reminded him of his hometown of Brooklyn N.Y., there were also people that he had known almost all of his life. As he started to get his bearings, Wheeler looked down and saw that he was wearing his old clothes from when he used to live here, after seeing that he figured that it would be best to head back home and try to contact the other Planeteers.

After walking a few miles from where he awoke, he finally made it back home to his apartment building complex. The building was somehow different than what he had remembered growing up, the walls on the out side had a fresh coat of blue paint, all of the windows and doors were like brand new with golden bolts holding everything up. After a moment of looking around, Wheeler decided to walk inside and visit his parents and hopefully to try and find a clue as to what was happening to him.

As Wheeler reached the third floor of his building, he started to reach inside his pant's pocket and pull out his key for the door. But before he could, the door to his home opened all by itself showing Wheeler his parent's old apartment in cased in a bright white light. Wheeler not knowing why, started to walk inside hoping to get some answers.

* * *

Back at the lair, Linka and Gi were still sleeping until the alarm started sounding waking the pair up from their slumber.

"Linka, what is happening?" Gi asked looking worried.

"I don't know Gi." Linka responded before looking at Wheeler's life signs.

"BOSA MOI GI, IT'S WHEELER, HE'S DYING!" Linka started to scream.

After hearing the pain in her friend's voice, Gi went over to the control panel by the door and pushed the red button. "THUNDERCATS, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY DOWN HERE WITH WHEELER. PLEASE HURRY." Gi stated into the intercom.

A few moments later, Bengali and the rest of their friends arrived to see what was happening.

"Linka, Gi , how long has his readings been like this?" Bengali said looking at Wheeler's life readings.

"I don't know." Linka started to respond. "We were just woken up by the alarms and then noticed them."

"What's wrong Bengali?" Lion-O asked.

"Apparently the radiation blast that Nukem hit him with is reacting differently with the capsule's freezing process."

"What does that mean Bengali?" Kwami asked.

"It means that the capsule's freezing temperature's is helping the radiation kill him faster."

"NO! YOU MUST SAVE HIM! I NEED HIM!" Linka started to shout.

"I'm not gonna let him die Linka. I promise." Bengali said as he started to reverse the capsule's process.

"What are you up to Bengali?" Cheetara asked.

"I'm gonna try a different approach to help to save Wheeler's life." He paused a moment and then looked directly at Linka. "Linka, you said that Wheeler loves you very much right?"

"Da, and I love him just as much if not more."

"Then that just might work."

"What will work my friend." Kwami asked.

"Tygra, Panthro I need you to rig two bio beds together and prepare the dream scanner as well as the conscious transfer unit."

"What are you planning Bengali?" Gi asked.

"Linka I am about to ask you to take a very big risk for you and your friend." Bengali then paused a moment before he started to continue. "Are you willing to take the risk?"

"Da, I would do anything for Wheeler."

"Hold up a moment Bengali." Gi started to cut in. "What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to send in Linka's consciousness into Wheeler's mind via the dream scanner."

"How is this supposed to help save Wheeler?"

"With Linka in there, she can reach him and try to help him keep fighting, also it might help to contact Jaga and Gaia. If Wheeler is in the spirit world then he is fighting a loosing battle."

"How?" Linka asked.

"In the spirit world, anyone who is close to death will experience images and feelings from their own lives compelling them to stay forever. You must reach Wheeler and try to help him fight what he is seeing, once that hurdle is broken, then you should be able to look for Jaga. But we have to hurry, Wheeler's life signs are almost gone."

"I'm ready, send me in to save him." Linka said as she started to lie down on one of the beds while Tygra and Panthro waited to move Wheeler from the capsule to the other bed beside her.

As Linka finished resting herself on the bed, Tygra and Panthro were able to move Wheeler's body from inside the capsule and place him on the bed next to her.

"Listen Linka, I won't lie to you, this situation is very grave." Bengali said as he placed the transfer device on top of Linka's head. "If Wheeler dies, then you could die as well."

"I understand the risks and I am willing to go the distance to save him" Linka responded.

"All right then I'll get the other device set up on Wheeler's head and start to get ready." Bengali started to say. "Pumyra, Cheetara, set up an IV drip for both of them and add a radiation neutralizer serum for Wheeler right away."

"Right Bengali." Pumyra said as both she and Cheetara did what they were told.

A few moments later Bengali was ready to proceed with the transfer. "Linka, you must remember that whatever you are looking at that in that world is not real. You have to find Wheeler and break whatever hold the spirit world has on him, it is your only chance for him and you."

"After I find and set Wheeler free, how will we both find Jaga?" Linka asked.

"Once you find Wheeler and free him, concentrate on locating Jaga and you should find him." Lion-O said.

"Linka, are you sure about this my friend." Ma-Ti asked with worry for her and his best friend.

"Da, Ma-Ti. Wheeler would do the same for me."

"Please be careful Linka I don't want to loose anyone." Gi said.

"I'll be careful Gi." Linka replied.

"Come back safely my friend." Kwami stated.

"Are you ready Linka?" Bengali asked.

"Ready, so how do I begin." She said as Pumyra and Cheetara started the IV drips on both of them.

"Just close your eyes and get ready."

After that statement, Linka started to close her eyes hoping that she will reopen them once again with all of her friends around both her and Wheeler.

"I'm coming for you Yankee, don't you dare leave me." Linka said as she finished closing her eyes.

"Alright everyone, here we go." Bengali said as he pushed a button on the transfer unit on top of Linka's head.

As soon as Bengali pushed the button, both devices started to light up as if they were both little disco balls.

"Bengali, will we be able to monitor them from here?" Pumyra stated.

"I'm afraid not, this time its all up to them, we just have to wait and pray." Bengali said.

* * *

The trip to the spirit world inside Wheeler's mind was most difficult for Linka, she didn't know what to expect or how to navigate. She only knew one thing, she had to save Wheeler so that they could be together. As she awoke she still found herself still wearing the same Thundercat clothing that she had on before she went to sleep.

" _I guess since I am just visiting I am still wearing the same clothes that I had on before I came here._ "She started to think.

"This is Wheeler's spirit world?" Linka said while looking around.

"Bosa moi, I didn't think that Wheeler would want to return here." She said while realizing that she was in Brooklyn NY.

"The first thing that I better do is to think like my Yankee. I'm back home in Brooklyn, not sure where everyone else is where do I go first. His parent's home, that must be where he is." Linka finished as she started to walk down towards Wheeler's apartment building complex.

"This can't be Wheeler's home, its all brand new and sparkling." She started to say as she saw the fresh coat of paint and the gold plated hinges on the doors and windows. "I have to find him." She said as she started to head for the front door.

* * *

As she reached the door she opened it and walked inside, once inside she looked for Wheeler's apartment number on the mailbox. "Room 356. Don't give up yet Yankee. I'm on my way."

Linka, after getting the info from the mailbox, started to walk up the stairs until she reached the third floor. She then started to follow the numbers down to door number 356, after she got to the door, she started to knock hoping someone would hear her.

A moment later the door to the room opened and inside was a medium sized woman with light brownish hair. The young woman was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a flower pot on the front and wearing purplish jeans as well as yellow colored sneakers. After a moment the women started to speak to Linka.

"Hello miss, may I help you?"

"Please you have to tell me if Wheeler is here it is very important."

"Wheeler is not here at the moment young lady, he is out with his father and his bride to be."

"His bride to be?" Linka said looking confused.

"Yes my dear, my son is going to marry his girlfriend Trish from down the hall." She finished, then started to ask again. "How do you know my son?"

"My name is Linka and I love your son Wheeler, we are going to get married." Linka stated.

"My dear, my son doesn't know you, but if he did then I would surly like to get to know you better, but as I said before, he is getting married to Trish. Now if you will excuse me" She started to say as she was about to close the door.

"WAIT PLEASE! I CAN PROVE THAT I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND WHEELER, JUST GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES OF YOUR TIME!" Linka said while shouting.

"My dear, you don't have to shout, you are gonna disturb the other neighbors, but if you think that you know something about me and my son then do please come in." Mrs. Wheeler said as she re-opened the door and Linka entered.

* * *

"Please have a seat my dear and I'll get you something to drink." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Linka, now fully entered into the apartment looked around and was completely blown away by what she was looking at. There was pictures on the wall mantel showing Wheeler with both of his parents looking very happy, one showing him graduating from high school and then collage with both his parents being so proud. She also saw pictures of himself with a blonde haired girl wearing a silk black dress and a beautiful white flower on her left wrist. _"That has got to be Trish."_ She started to think as Mrs. Wheeler walked back into the room holding a tray with a lovely teapot and two glasses.

"Now my dear, can you explain how you know my son and me? She asked while she started to sit down.

"It is pretty hard to explain, but I'll try." Linka responded as she sat down next to the woman. "Do you have a first name Mrs. Wheeler.?"

"You can call me Margret."

"Nice to meet you Margret. Now I'll try to explain everything but you might not believe me."

After that Linka started to explain how she knew Wheeler, how she felt when they first met, about how Wheeler felt when he was a boy and about what happened after their last mission.

"That is quite a story you have there miss." Margret stated. "But I'm afraid that whoever told you all of this is wrong. My husband never hit Wheeler or even had a drink of beer in his life, my husband did return from the Vietnam War but he told me that they decided to resolve it peacefully so no lives were lost. After that both my boys were the very best of friends."

" _This must be what Bengali was talking about."_ Linka started to think. _"In this world, Wheeler never got hurt from his father and never got his ring to help save the world. I have to find him and make him remember."_

While she was thinking that, the front door opened and both Wheeler and his dad entered the room holding two bags of dress clothes as well as a pretty blonde lady.

"Hey mom, were back." Wheeler stated as they all finished entering the room.

"Honey, its' good to have you home." She said as she got up to give Wheeler a hug.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that you had company." Wheeler responded.

"Oh son its OK, as a matter of fact this young land says that she knows you." She finished as Linka got up.

"Well hello there, any friend of my mom's is a friend of mine." Wheeler said in his very cheerful mood.

"Son, Trish and I want to show your mother the tux and wedding dress that you and Trish picked out for the wedding. Be back soon." His dad said as he, Trish and his mom went into another room.

"Hello there Wheeler." Linka said.

"Hey that's a really cute accent you have there, you Russian?" Wheeler asked.

"No Soviet." She responded remembering this is how she first responded when she first met him.

"That is really cute, that my mom has a Soviet friend, what's you name?"

"My name is Linka and I am not your mom's friend." Linka started to say. "I'm your bride."

"MY WHAT! YOU'RE MY WHAT!" Wheeler started to scream.

"Honey is everything all right out there" His mom started to ask.

"Everything is fine Margret, just go back to what you were doing." Linka responded

"Look lady, I don't like being made a fool of." Wheeler started to say getting very angry. "I have no idea who you are or for that matter why I would want to marry you if I did, I don't even know you."

"Look wheeler, I know it is a lot to take in but you must listen to me." Linka said with pain in her voice.

"I don't know what kind of scam you are playing at but I think that you should leave here and never bug me or my parents again." Wheeler said as he was starting to walk over to the door.

Just then Linka grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back over to her.

"Look lady I don't know what game you are playing at but I-" Wheeler was saying as he was cut off.

" _If this doesn't work then I don't know what else to do, I have to get my Yankee back at any cost."_ Linka though as she gave Wheeler a very passionate kiss on the lips cutting him off in mid sentence.

* * *

Wheeler and Linka stood like that for what almost seemed like an eternity, with both their lips connecting with each other in rightful bliss. Then after a moment more the contact was broken.

"Yankee, are you alright?" Linka said while looking at the confused look Wheeler was having.

"I, I don't know what is happening here." Wheeler started to say. "You say you know me and yet we have never met. You then kissed me and somehow it started to feel right, I don't know what is happening to me so please make it stop."

"Wheeler I can't make it stop, only you can." Linka started to explain. " You must remember, you have to remember."

"REMEMBER WHAT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER! I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR!" Wheeler screamed as he started to cry and fall to his knees.

"Wheeler, I'm so sorry that I had to put you through all of this but I need you to remember everything." She started to say as she bent down besides her friend." You have to remember." Linka said as she grabbed Wheeler's right hand. "Wheeler we are Planeteers destined to save the earth from pollution and destruction, we are also engaged to be married. Wheeler please I can't loose you." Linka said.

"I don't know what is happening to me or why I should feel this way, but somewhere deep inside of me I believe you."

"You do?" Linka said with joy.

"I still don't understand what is going on around here and why I can't remember you."

"I'll try and explain it Yankee, just tell me what is the last thing that you do remember."

"I… I woke up in the center of town and walked down to my parents home, I went into my parents apartment, there was a bright flash of light and then nothing."

"That must have been when it happened."

"When what happened?"

"When you became trapped in this illusion from this world."

"What illusion?"

"Don't worry Yankee, I'll help you break free from this place." Linka said with determination in her voice.

"I'm afraid you won't my dear"

* * *

After hearing that sentence, both Linka and Wheeler looked up to find that Wheeler's parents and Trish were standing over them with disgust in their faces.

"You won't ruin our son's very special day."

"I'm sorry but yes I will. He is to marry me not you Trish."

"That's were you are wrong my dear." Trish stated as she grabbed Linka by the neck.

"Don't you hurt her Trish."Wheeler said as he started to get back up.

"Wheeler, this slut doesn't belong here in our lives, she has to go." Trish said while moving Linka to an opened window.

" _If only my ring would work in this place. Wait a minute, it just might work if I start to concentrate."_ Linka started to think as a mysterious object appeared on her right index finger.

"What is that supposed to do?" Trish said while still moving Linka towards the window.

"Let me show you." Linka paused a moment while she raised her ring to Trish's face.

"WIND!"

After that command a blast of wind came blowing out of her ring forcing Trish to release her hold.

"That won't save you my friend." Mr.s Wheeler said as she and her husband were moving towards Linka.

"Mom, Dad, Trish." Wheeler paused a moment then continued. " **LEAVE HER ALONE!"** Wheeler yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yankee, quickly think of you power ring of fire and hurry." Linka stated.

"My ring of fire?" Wheeler said still confused.

"Hurry Wheeler you must hurry."

Wheeler then started to think of a ring with a fire emblem in the center until the same ring that he was thinking of appeared on his index finger.

"Linka, what is this?" Wheeler said

"Just point it at them and say fire."

"Mom, Dad, Trish last warning, stay away from her or I'll." He said while raising his ring at his parents and Trish.

"You'll do what son you can't hurt us, we love you." His father started to say.

"Guys I'm sorry about this but you leave me no choice." Wheeler said as he took inn a deep breath for a moment and then let it out.

"FIRE!"

With that command a beam of red energy came shooting out of his ring hitting his parents and Trish burning them alive.

"Wheeler, Yankee." Linka said as she started to run over to him. "Are you alright Wheeler, do you remember anything?"

Wheeler just stood there for a moment processing what has just happened, then all of a sudden all of the memories that he had forgotten had started to return. After he had finished remembering everything, Wheeler grabbed Linka, putting his arms around her back and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Thanks for helping me remember everything Babe. I love you."

"Da Yankee, it is good to have you back, but we can't stay here for much longer we have to go and find Jaga to help contact Gaia."

"Babe with you here and by my side, there is nothing that we can not do." Wheeler said as the illusion of his home town started to disappear right in front of both Wheeler and Linka, leaving a baron wasteland with floating human spirits hovering around.

In the distance both Planeteers can see a human cat person fighting a strange creature for survival.

"We'd better go and see if we can help him out babe."

"Wheeler, I'll go where ever you want to go just please promise to never leave me alone again."

"Babe I promise, now come on, lets see what we can do."

"Da, let us go." Linka said as she and Wheeler both started running towards the duo in epic combat.


	28. Chapter 28 The Fight To Survive Part 2

The combat that the two Planeteers saw in the distance was very epic. The human cat person was trying to survive while using his sword to try and protect himself against the creature's sharp metal blades. As they got closer the image of the cat person started to become more and more clear, this person was wearing a silver battle type Brest plate as well as long brown boots. His cape was solid blue as well as wearing a helmet to protect his head from harm, the duo was close enough now to see the emblem of the Thundercats in the center of his Brest plate.

"Wheeler could this person be this Jaga fellow that is trying to contact Gaia? Linka asked with wonder.

"I don't know Linka, but I do know that we have to try and help him." Wheeler replied while both of them were watching the fight.

* * *

The figth between Jaga and the strange twin bladed creature was more intense than Jaga could handle. He knew that even though he is a master of sword play, he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Now I've got you Jaga." The creature started to say. "There is no way that you can defeat me, I have two swords and you can barley hold on to yours." The creature said while striking Jaga's sword with his metal arms.

"You don't really think that you will win do you?" Jaga responded. "You are slow my friend and you are always dropping your left when you swing."

"Now you will pay for that Jaga." The creature said as he took another swing from his blades and completely disarmed Jaga.

* * *

The Planeteers, now seeing that Jaga is defenseless decided to get involved in order to save him.

"Linka it is time we have to help him or we may not be able to complete our quest here."

"Da, Yankee I agree." Linka said as they both aimed their rings at the creature.

"Ready babe?" Wheeler asked.

Linka did not say a word, instead she nodded her head.

"FIRE!"

"WIND!"

Both of their ring commands launched both wind and fire which combined into a fire tornado heading towards the creature with Jaga still laying on the floor.

* * *

Jaga, UN-noticing that the Planeteers were about to attack the creature started to get his composure. "You are getting much better my friend, I almost didn't expect you to do that."

"I was just saving it for a special occasion my friend."

Suddenly both competitors were momentarily distracted when they heard two voices that was unfamiliar to them, which cause them both to look in the direction that the flame tornado was coming in.

"LOOK OUT MY FRIEND!" Jaga yelled as both he and the creature moved out of the way of the fire tornado's blast range.

"Jaga, my friend, are you alright?" The creature asked.

"I'm fine just a little surprised about what just happened here."

After the two fighters fully recovered from what has happened they both saw two people running at full speed towards the two of them.

* * *

Within only moments the two Planeteers positioned themselves right in front of Jaga getting ready to protect the elder Thundercat.

"Don't move a muscle or you will be roasted and toasted." Wheeler stated as he once again raised his ring to the creature. "Linka, go check on him." He said as Linka went to check on Jaga.

"Now wait just a moment here my friend." The creature said as he started to come a little closer.

"Look pal, I've been having a really bad day here so please don't make me cook you." Wheeler said as the creature backed off a little.

"Are you alright sir?" Linka asked as she was checking Jaga's injuries.

"I'm fine my dear." Jaga started to say. "Can you please tell your friend over to put his hand down."

"Nyet, that creature was going to kill you." Linka retorted.

"That creature is a training friend of mine from the XL-97 galaxy, he wasn't going to hurt me we were just sparring." Jaga said as he started to get up.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Linka asked.

"I am just fine my dear." Jaga responded as he started to walk over to Wheeler. "Young man, would you please put your hand down, everything is just fine." Jaga said as he put his left hand on Wheeler's right shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what almost happened." Wheeler started to apologize. "I thought you were trying to kill him." He responded as he lowered his ring hand down.

The creature just stood there for a moment and then started to giggle for a moment. "It is no problem my new friends. In your position I would have done the same thing." The creature finished as both his blades turned back into arms and hands. "Until the next time Jaga, I should have some new fighting moves to try on you then." He finished as he started to walk away.

"I will look forward to that my friend." Jaga said as he started to wave good-bye. "Now mind telling me who the two of you are and what you are doing here." Jaga said as he turned around and addressed the Planeteers.

"First of all I would like to give you our deepest apologies for what we thought was happening here." Linka said.

"We thought that he was going to kill you and we were just trying to save your life." Wheeler finished.

"Well I do appreciate the effort, but here in the spirit world, no one can die." Jaga said.

"Well they can if they are between life and death like we are." Linka said.

"What do you mean by that my dear, and how did you produce that fire hurricane here?" Jaga asked.

"It is quite simple sir, my friend Wheeler and I are Planeteers and we have the power of wind and fire at our command." Linka said.

"Planeteers, my young lord Lion-O said that he met you Planeteers." Jaga said. "But then why are you here?"

"I was hit with a deadly radiation blast and was completely knocked out." Wheeler started.

"Da, and when they tried to help save his life, he started to get worse, so they sent me into his head to try and help him." Linka finished.

"I see. Is that the only reason?"

"No sir." Wheeler then started to speak again. "We were hoping if maybe you had any contact with Gaia from our home planet?"

"I'm afraid the answer to your question is no my young friend." Jaga started to say. "Without knowing the exact planet that this Gaia resides on I can not make contact with her."

"We may be able to help with that sir." Linka said

"Oh. How would you do that my dear?"

"If Wheeler and I concentrate on Gaia then maybe you can use our thoughts to try and locate her. We really need to let her know where we are, she is the spirit of our planet. And the closest thing to a mother that we have."

"That just might work my dear." Jaga responded.

"Alright, so what is the first thing that we need to do." Wheeler asked.

"I need you both to just close your eyes and start to think about Gaia." Jaga started to explain. "I'll handle the rest."

"Wheeler we are going to be able to contact Gaia." Linka started to say.

"I know babe, we have a lot of stuff to fill her in on once we see her." Wheeler said

"My friends, we must begin." Jaga said

"Of course sir." Wheeler said and both he and Linka closed their eyes.

"Now start thinking of Gaia, your home, the people you love the most I should then be able to help figure out witch planet you came from." Jaga stated.

* * *

After a few moments images from both of the Planeteer's minds started to change the surroundings. Jaga couldn't believe what he was seeing, the pain that these two had gone through, the love that they both have for each other and their family and friends, then he saw an image of a beautiful tropical island deep with the middle of the ocean. This island had palm trees, a small forest with some exotic animals, a greenhouse for growing herbs and food, and then the image changed to a beautiful black skinned woman wearing a purplish dress covering her chest and going straight down to her legs. Her hair was dark brown with a lovely hair barrie holding the hair in position.

"All right my friends you can stop now and open your eyes." Jaga finished as both Planeteers opened their eyes.

"Did it work? Did you find Gaia?" Linka asked with concern.

"Yes, I believe I did." Jaga said as he starts to show the image of a woman on a tropical island. "Is this your Gaia?"

"That's her, you've found her." Linka said with cheer as she went over to Jaga and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for finding her." Linka said while starting to cry.

"It's alright my dear." Jaga responded as Linka let go of him.

"Now that we've found Gaia, how can we get in contact with her?" Wheeler asked.

"I believe that I can help with that but the two of you must be holding on to me at all times in order to speak with her." Jaga stated.

"Sir if you can help us get in contact with Gaia then please do it." Wheeler stated.

"All right my friends, I will help you make contact with Gaia." Jaga started to say. "Now hold on to me."

Wheeler and Linka did as they were told by holding on to Jaga just as he started to take his blue cape and surround all of them with its leather. After a moment all three of them disappeared from the spirit world.

* * *

It has been almost three and a half days since the Planeteers left on their mission from Hope Island and Gaia was trying to find out what happened to her young charges.

"Where are you my Planeteers?" She stated as she waved her hands around the Crystal Chamber's large monitor screen. "

As she moved her hands around the large monitor screen, the images she got were not what she had expected to see. She saw the location of where her Planeteers went to in order to stop the Eco-emergency. She remembered that Dr. Blight's lab had been located in Africa, and that there were barrels of toxic waste getting ready to be dumped into rivers and lakes. A moment after that, the image changed and the entire lab complex completely vanished as well as the barrels of waste.

"My poor Planeteers." She then started to say. "What has happened to you, I can't even sense the connection to your rings." She started to say becoming more worried then ever before. "Why can't I make contact with you?"

All of a sudden Gaia started to hear strange but familiar voices coming from behind her. "Gaia, can you hear us?" The voices started to say. "Gaia, can you hear us, please?'

At that moment, Gaia turned herself around to see where the voices were coming from, but she wasn't prepared for what she was about to see.

"Gaia can you see us?' The voices said as the images of the ones yelling out to her started to come into view.

"PLANETEERS!" Gaia shouted with excitement as she saw the images of Wheeler and Linka appear like magic. "What has happened to you, and why are you blue colored?"

"I believe that I can answer that my dear." Jaga said as his image appeared in between the two Planeteers.

"Who are you and what has happened to my Planeteers?" Gaia asked.

"My name is Jaga, I am a Thundercat and your Planeteers are with others of my kind on a planet called Third Earth."

"Gaia you have to believe him." Wheeler started to say. "When we first got there, this mummy blasted our rings with some kind of dark energy making them useless."

"Da, and now the Thundercats are trying to find a way to restore them for us." Linka continued.

"But to do that, we need your help." Jaga started to say. "You must come with us back to Third Earth so that my friends can understand more of the function of these rings."

"I would do anything to help my Planeteers, but how would I get there?" Gaia asked

"Just reach out your hand and take mine, I will handle the rest." Jaga said as both Wheeler and Linka nodded.

Gaia, knowing that the Planeteers wouldn't lie to her about something so important, reached out her own darkened hand and grabbed Jaga's hand. Even thou they are both spirits, they sometimes have the power and the ability to pull another spirit into another world for a short time until they have reached their destination.

"Now hold on tight my dear." Jaga said as he once again took his blue cape and wrapped around everyone causing them all to vanish back into the spirit world.

* * *

Back at his Black Pyramid, Mumm-Ra was watching the latest events start to unfold and he was not to happy about what he had just witnessed. The Planeteers had managed to break Wheeler free from his spirit world dream and now they have joined up with Jaga The Wise. They have also found a way to contact their friend Gaia and bring her into the spirit world, Mumm-Ra knew that something had to be done to try and stop them once and for all before they can re-group with the others back in the lair. At that moment Mumm-Ra moved his arms around above the dark liquid that was filling his black cauldron, and the image shifted to another location on Third Earth that both the Thundercats and the citizens of the planet remembered not so long ago.

"I know this friend of evil can handle Jaga, but I need someone else more powerful to handle those Planeteers." Mumm-Ra said as he was started to fire beams of dark energy into the purple pool.

The image that appeared in the water was that of a burnt out tree in the middle of a wasteland full of rocks and deadly birds. Inside the tree was a path that lead down to a very dark crypt where the spirit of an ancient enemy is forever entombed inside for all eternity. This dark spirit was a cat warrior with a single saber tooth on his upper left side of his mouth. He was dressed in a bage type armor breast plate with brown gloves with spikes on the arms, his belt is aligned with spikes in the center of his belt, as well as wearing warrior type boots and on both of his shoulders as well as covering his head are giant skulls, possibility from enemies that he had defeated a long time ago. He was called Grune the Destroyer, he arrived on Third Earth way before the Thundercats had ever arrived. Grune knew about the Thundercats when two Bolkins once awakened him quite by accident, he rose up as a spirit of evil and destruction in hopes of destroying the Thundercats and all that they stood for. It took a while for the Thundercats to know that Grune was once a Thundercat himself, allying himself with Jaga while they were both friends back on Thundera. Battle after battle they fought as friends but through all of the battles that they had, Grune was slowly seeing what could happen if he decided to go against the code that he and Jaga both stood far. After a while Grune launched attacks against his home planet, destroying everything that he could in honor of destruction. Jaga which had witnessed Grune's transformation from friend to enemy battled his ex-friend for days and nights, not allowing each other to gain ground. In the end, Jaga defeated Grune and the Thunderian counsel decided to banish Grune from Thundera, they didn't know that Grune would land on Third earth and continue his destruction. Luckily for the people of Third earth back in those days a very powerful mystic used his power of good magic to seal Grune away for all eternity in a tomb of solid store imprisoning him forever in the bark of a dead tree, thanks to the power of a small magical charm.

"COME FORTH, GRUNE THE DESTROYER, ANCIENT ENEMY OF THE THUNDERCAT JAGA, MUMM-RA HAS NEED OF YOUR SERVICES!" He shouted as the beams hit the image causing a great big ball of purple energy to be blasted out of the tree and right into the center of Mumm-Ra's Dark Pyramid.

As the energy ball appeared to Mumm-Ra, it began to transform into the shape of Grune the Destroyer. "Mumm-Ra." He started to say. "Why have you released me from my prison?"

"I have need of your services Grune." He replied.

"What could be so urgent that you would need to bring me here?"

"I want you to go into the spirit world and take care of your old friend Jaga The Wise."

"Jaga, there hasn't been a day since I was defeated by him years ago that I wouldn't like a little revenge."

"I know Grune, but in order to defeat him I will give you some special help." Mumm-Ra said as he shot a beam at Grune materializing his weapon the Thundrainium Club.

"Mumm-Ra I'm glad that you remembered that my club has the power to weaken Thundercats no matter where they are."

"Yes Grune but we need something more." Mumm-Ra said as he started to wave his hands over the water again. "Now, lets see if my new allies might have something that I can use." He said as the image turned into the center of Castle Plun-Dar. "DR. BLIGHT, I NEED TO ASK YOU A VERY SPECIAL QUESTION." He shouted in the reflection from the pool.

"Mumm-Ra." She started to say. "What do you need of me?"

"Do you have any way to defeat those pesky Planeteers, we can not allow them to have their powers restored."

"I do know of one way, but it is a long shot."

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW, IF YOU VALUE OUR ALLIANCE!" He started to shout.

"I once created an evil version of their hero by capturing their rings and creating an evil opposite of Captain Planet." She started to say. "He was called Captain Pollution, he had the same powers as Captain Planet but was on the side of destruction."

"And what may I ask happened to this creation of yours my dear Blight?"

"Those Planet pests and their friend Commander Clash defeated him with all of their purest elements of the earth which caused him to return to the evil rings that my machine had created and then exploded."

"Thank you for this valuable information my dear Blight, I'll be in touch." Mumm-Ra said as he once again moved his arms around and the image vanished.

Once the image was gone from the pool, Mumm-Ra started to look up at the Ancient Spirits of Evil statues and then begun to speak to them. "Ancient Spirits, did you hear what my ally has told me about?"

After a moment, the eyes on all of the statues started to glow. "WE HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION MUMM-RA." they started to say. "WE CAN SHOW YOU THE LOCATION WHERE THIS CAPTAIN POLLUTION IS NOW RESTING, SO YOU CAN USE YOUR DARK POWERS TO SEND HIM INTO THE SPIRIT WORLD AS WELL TO DEFEAT OUR ENEMIES ONCE AND FOR ALL."

"Thank you my ancient masters. That is just what I wanted to hear-"

"SILENCE YOU PATHETIC MUMMY." The spirits said cutting him off. "WE ARE GETTING TIRED OF ALL OF YOUR CONSTANT FAILURES AND BRINGING ALL OF THESE STRANGERS TO THIS WORLD. IF YOU CONTINUE TO FAIL US, THEN WE WILL BE VERY VERY ANGRY AND OUR PUNISHMENT WILL NOT BE PLESENT!"

"I WILL NOT FAIL YOU MY MASTERS.!" Mumm-Ra said as he started to beg to his masters.

"GET UP YOU SNIVELING LITTLE WORM AND GET TO WORK!" The spirits said.

With that the image of Commander Clash's Island appeared in the pool with the exact spot where the Planeteers defeated their enemy Captain Pollution.

"Those Planeteers will have no defense against this enemy once I bring him to my Black Pyramid." Mumm-Ra started to say with glee.

"Why do I have to work with someone from another Planet Mumm-Ra?" Grune started to say. "I can beat Jaga and these so called Planeteers all by my self."

"YOU FOOL!" Mumm-Ra started to shout while turning to look at Grune. "THOSE PLANETEERS HAVE POWERFUL RINGS THAT CAN BE A PROBLEM, EVEN IN THE SPIRIT WORLD! YOU MUST KILL BOTH OF THEM, THEY ARE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH AND I WANT YOU TO MAKE SURE THAT IT IS DEATH FOR THEM! THIS ENEMY OF THEIRS MIGHT JUST TURN THE TIDE IN YOUR BATTLE, SO BE QUIET AND LEARN SOMETHING ABOUT PLANNING!" He finished while shouting.

"As you wish, my master." Grune said as he knelled towards Mumm-Ra.

"Now to begin the spell that will bring their enemy from their home planet to ours." Mumm-Ra said as he started to chant a very powerful dark spell. "ANCIENT SPIRITS OF EVIL, BRING FORTH THE DARKEST ENERGY FROM ALL OVER THE PLANET TO REVIVE THE PLANETEER'S MOST DANGEROUS ENEMY AND BRING HIM TO MY BLACK PYRAMID TO DO MY BIDDING!" He shouted as he fired beams of pure evil into the pool.

* * *

After a few moments the area where Captain Pollution was defeated was starting to become surrounded by a dense fog of pure evil. The fog then started to seep into the ground hoping to find its intended targets, within moments the fog had located the remains of the five evil duplicate rings that were created from the Planeteers' own power rings. These rings had the evil version of each of the Planeteers own power. Super Radiation for Nukem, Deforestation for Plunder, Smog, for Sludge, Toxic s for Scum and Hate for Blight. When these five evil powers combine they transform into the form of Captain Pollution a monster of pure evil and destructive force. Once the fog had been absorbed into what was left of the rings they all fired their beams straight into the air combining all of their powers to bring forth that which is the Planeteers' greatest foe. The man that the beams have merged into was completely different than that of Captain Planet. The man's skin was colored orange and covered with brown spots all over his body as if he had gotten radiation burns over 50 percent of his body. His boots, waist belt , hands and shoulder guards as well as the light armor going around the front of his chest was colored red except the planet emblem which was yellow in the center was broken in two. The man's hair color was also dark red indicating his joy for destruction and violence, but there was one other thing that made this man completely different from Captain Planet, the man's personality was more of that as a punk looking for any way to get a fix. And with that Captain Pollution was returned to the land of the living for at least as long as Mumm-Ra has use of him.

"How did I get back and where are those Nature Nerds." He said looking around.

Without even realizing what had happened, Pollution was hit with another strange purple beam of energy and disappeared from the location on Commander Clash's Island paradise.

* * *

Within only a matter of seconds, Captain Pollution was transported into the center of Mumm-Ra's black pyramid looking at both him and Grune the Destroyer.

"Hey there dudes, thanks for bringing me back and all but I really have to find and stop those Eco-geeks so if you will-" He started to say

"SILENCE YOU MISERABLE CUR!" Mumm-Ra said as he showed Pollution a fracture of his own power.

"Hey dude, nice light show but I really must be going so if you would just show me the way out I-"

"He told you to stop you ungrateful moron." Grune said as he jumped right in front of Pollution.

"Look dude, if you just wanted me to stay then all you had to do was just say so." Pollution said hoping to avoid anymore surprises.

"Captain Pollution, I am Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living source of evil, I have brought you back to life to help me with a problem that I am sure you are familiar with."

"What sort of problem?" Pollution said as he turned around and walked over towards the black pool.

"Look into the black cauldron and I will show you." Mumm-Ra said as he started to wave his hands around showing the images of Wheeler and Linka in the Spirit world.

"Now why didn't you tell me that you had Planeteers that needed to be put down. That is my specialty as you know."

"I do know that is why I have summoned you and Grune here." He paused a moment then started to continue. "I want you both to attack and destroy the both of them so they can not rejoin the others."

"Sounds simple just show me the way and I'll-" He started to say.

"SILENCE YOU FOOL!" Mumm-Ra said cutting him off. "Both of the Planeteers are between life and death just waiting for someone to finish them off. I want the two of you to go there and make sure that those miserable Eco-Geeks as you well put it before, have a one way ticket to the afterlife."

"Now that sounds like fun." Pollution replied. "When do we leave?"

"We shall both go as soon as Mumm-Ra transports us there, just behave when we get there and try to control yourself Pollution." Grune said.

Pollution just nodded his head in agreement hoping to avoid any more screaming from his host.

"Remember, you both have to work together to defeat our enemies, so be careful and show no mercy." Mumm-Ra started to say. "Now go and destroy them." He finished as he blasted both of them with dark energy transporting them into the spirit world.

"Now let us see if the Thundercat and those miserable Planeteers can handle both Grune and Captain Pollution." He started to say while laughing. "This is gonna be the last time that I will have to deal with those two and then I shall emerge to destroy the rest once and for all." He finished while laughing very manically.


	29. Chapter 29 The Fight To Survive Part 3

The experiences that the two Planeteers have had in the past few moments were even more powerful then they both could handle. Not only did they meet Jaga the wise in the Spirit world, but they were also able to make contact and transport Gaia from their home world and bring her into the spirit world. But unfortunate for the group their troubles have only just begun.

"Gaia, we are so glad that we are with you once again." Linka said once they had returned to the spirit world.

"My dear Planeteers, I have never been more worried about you until now." She replied.

"Gaia, so much has happened to us that I don't know where to begin." Wheeler started to say.

"Wheeler, Linka I am just glad that the both of you are fine."

"Not really." Wheeler replied

"Why, what has happened?" She replied looking worried.

"Nukem hit me with a deadly blast of radiation, and now I am fighting for my life."

"Da, I volunteered to go into Wheeler's head to help him fight and come back to us."

"Plus Gaia, there is another reason for me to fight to stay alive."

"Really? And what may that be my Planeteers?" Gaia asked almost knowing what the answer might be.

"WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Both Wheeler and Linka said at the same time.

"I am so happy for both of you my Planeteers." Gaia said as she gave both Wheeler and Linka a embracing hug of joy. "I always knew that the two of you would eventually get married. It was only a matter of time."

"Yea, well not if I can't beat what ever is hurting my body." Wheeler stated.

"I'm sure that the other Thundercats are doing everything that they can to make sure that you survive Wheeler." Linka said.

"I know babe, it's just that I don't ever want to go threw that awful experience ever again." Wheeler said as he turned towards Linka.

"Da my Yankee." She started to say." I really thought that I had lost you forever, and my heart was breaking into a million pieces."

"But you brought me back and now we are together again and much stronger. We can handle anything."

"Is that so Planeteers?" A strange voice said.

* * *

After everyone heard that phrase, they all turned around to see a cat warrior with spikes over certain parts of his body appear right in front of them.

"Who are you?" Wheeler said.

"Come now Jaga." He started to say. "Didn't you even tell your new friends about me my old friend."

Suddenly all eyes were on Jaga. "Jaga, do you know this person?" Linka said with almost horror.

"I'm afraid I do." Jaga started to respond. "It has been a long time Grune, but I see that you are still trying to be a threat to me and the other Thunderctas." He said as he moved closer to Grune.

"YOU BANISHED ME FROM MY HOME, AND THEN YOU TRIED TO LOCK ME UP FOREVER IN THAT STONE TOMB!" He shouted. "NOW I AM GONNA FINISH YOU OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He shouted again as he revealed his battle club.

"Grune, you never learn. I will always defeat you no matter what the cost." Jaga said as he drew his own sword.

"Poor misguided Jaga, have you forgotten that my battle club is made up of pure Thundrainium. The only substance that can weaken Thundercats." He said as he started to laugh.

"Have you forgotten about us as well Grune?!" Wheeler shouted as he stood beside Jaga, leaving Linka with Gaia. "You can't beat the two of us."

"You stupid little fool." Grune started to say. "I was already prepared for your interference. Behold my new ally in evil." Grune said as he waved his left arm.

Within moments, a black energy ball appeared besides Grune and started to transform into another person. The Planeteer was stunned after he had saw what the ball of energy had transformed into.

"You… You can't be here.. Captain Planet defeated you and the rings were destroyed." Wheeler stated at the figure.

"That may be true Planet pest." He started to say. But as I told you once before "YOU CAN NEVER STOP POLLUTION". He said with pride in his voice. "And now I am going to continue what I started to do all those years ago. First by stopping your friends over there." He said as he started to fly off in the direction of Linka and Gaia.

"Wheeler, quickly stop Pollution." Jaga started to say. I'll handle my old friend Grune."

"Rigth Jaga, just be careful and watch out for that club." Wheeler said as he started to run over to Gaia and Linka.

"Now Grune, let us begin." Jaga said as both he and Grune started to strike weapons at against each other.

* * *

Linka and Gaia couldn't believe what they were both seeing. Besides seeing a ghost cat warrior with Jaga and Wheeler confronting him, they both also saw the appearance of their own arch nemesis Captain Pollution who was somehow revived.

"Gaia, how could this be happening?" Linka started to ask. "I thought that Pollution was gone forever when the evil rings were destroyed."

"As did I Linka." Gaia started to respond. "There is something very wicked going on around here. So wicked that it was able to bring back our worst enemy of all."

A moment later, they both saw that Pollution was flying away from Grune, Jaga and Wheeler and heading straight towards them.

"Gaia, we have to do something." Linkas started to say. "He is heading straight towards us."

"I could try to use my powers, but I am unsure if they will work in the spirit world." Gaia responded.

Suddenly both ladies saw that Wheeler was heading straight towards them as Jaga and Grune started to fight against each other using their own weapons.

"LINKA, GAIA GET CLEAR!" Wheeler said as he started to catch up to the duo not to far behind Pollution.

"You can't stop me Eco-Geek." Pollution started to say while giving an evil giggle. "Now it is time to finish those two of right now." Pollution said as he raised both of his arms and ready to fire two very destructive red beams at the girls.

"GAIA, LINKA QUICK DUCK!" Wheeler said just as the beams were coming out of Pollution's hands.

Without thinking, Linka lunged into Gaia and quickly moved them away from the beams as they have just missed them, exploding in the distance.

"THANKS FOR THE WARNING YANKEE!" Linka responded while yelling.

"Planeteers, we must stop Pollution and help your friend over there." Gaia said as she saw that Jaga was starting to get weaker after every strike that Grune gave from his battle club to Jaga's sword.

"Nyet, there is no way we can call Captain Planet from the Spirit world.' Linka started to say. "There is only the two of us here."

"THAT'S RIGHT ECO-NERD AND WITHOUT PLANET, YOUR JOURNEY TO THE AFTERLIFE IS A DONE DEAL!" Pollution said as he got closer to the girls.

"I DON'T THINK SO PAL! FIRE!" Wheeler shouted as a beam of fire came out of his ring and struck pollution in the back temporarily stunning him.

"Wheeler, how did you do that here?" Gaia asked while Wheeler started to re-join the ladies.

"Linka, remember what you told me to do when we were both stuck in my Spirit World dream?" Wheeler asked.

"Da, I remember." Linka responded. "I told you to concentrate on your ring and then it appeared."

"That's right, so what if all three of us concentrated on creating mental images of the other Planeteers."

"That just might work Yankee." Linka said with pride in her voice. She had never thought of Wheeler being a smart person usually because he likes to fool around and act all tough, but this time she was very impressed.

"Planeteers, that idea has merit. But it could be very dangerous of the two of you." Gaia started to say.

"How come Gaia?" Linka asked.

"You would have to keep the mental images alive through out the entire time even after you have combined your powers. Even after that, the strain of bringing Captain Planet here could almost destroy both of you from the stress."

"Gaia, if we don't try then all of us are going to die and then what will happen to us then?" Wheeler stated.

"I agree with my Yankee Gaia, we have to try." Linka responded.

"All right my Planeteers, but I will also try to re-enforce your mental images so that they will not put a great deal of stress on the two of you." Gaia said as she put both of her hands on her Planeteer's shoulders trying to enhance their mental abilities.

"You ready babe?" Wheeler asked looking straight into Linka's eyes.

"Da, I am ready." Linka responded by holding on to Wheeler's left hand as they both started to concentrate.

"YOU FOOLS CAN'T DO ANYTHING IN HERE." Pollution started to say while hovering above them. "I AM GOING TO ENJOY WIPING YOU ALL OUT OF EXISTENCE." Pollution said while laughing.

"Ready Linka, Gaia?" Wheeler said as they both nodded their heads.

"ALL RIGHT, DO IT NOW!" Wheeler shouted as they all closed their eyes and started to concentrate on their fellow Planeteers.

"NOW I CAN FINALLY DESTROY YOU PLANET-PESTS." Pollution said as beams started to emerge from the center of his hands just waiting to be released straight at their targets.

* * *

Within moments the area around Gaia and the other Planeteers started to fill with a bright white light. The light was so powerful, that it caused Pollution to be blinded for only a moment, but then he knew that this was something to worry about. As the light started to dim, three new forms emerged with Gaia and the other two, Wheeler's idea had worked and now there were mental images of Kwami, Gi and Ma-Ti within the spirit world and all of their rings were at full power.

"Kwami my man." Wheeler started to say to the image. "Start us off and hurry."

"At once my friend." The image of Kwami said with a ghostly voice. "Let our powers combine!"

"EARTH!"

"FIRE!"

"WIND!"

"WATER!"

"HEART!"

As just like before all five beams of energy came out of their rings and started to combine and merge into the form of their greatest hero and friend Captain Planet.

"BY YOUR POWERS COMBINED, I AM CAPTAIN PLANET!" He shouted completing the transformation.

"GO PLANET!" All of the Planeteers said as Wheeler and Linka fell down to their knees.

"Planeteers, what is going on here?" Planet asked while looking at Gaia and what had happened to Linka and Wheeler.

"There is no time to explain right now Captain." Gaia said.

"You have to stop Pollution and fast, I don't know how much longer Wheeler and Linka can last." Gaia said as Wheeler and Linka were feeling the pressure from their mental images.

"All right Pollution, you attack my friends and then try to destroy the environment, now you have to deal with me." He said as he started to fly straight towards Pollution.

"You can't stop me Planet." Pollution started to say. "You are only here as long as those two Planet pests can hold out so if I can draw this fight out longer, then they will both die." He said as he tried to fly away from Planet.

"You are not going to cause the death of my friends Pollution.." Planet said as he grabbed on of Pollution's legs, bringing him closer.

"Face it dude." Pollution started to say. "You can't and will never be able to stop me from killing them." He said as he was getting ready to fire deadly energy beams at the fallen Planeteers.

"Try this on for size Pollution." Planet said as he started to transform into a giant twister forcing Pollution into the center of him while getting him dizzy.

"This parlor trick won't save you Planet." Pollution said as he started to transform into Lighting and blasted the tornado forcing Planet to revert to his previous form.

* * *

Meanwhile while Planet and Pollution were duping it out Wheeler and Linka were starting to feel weaker and weaker as if their whole bodies were on fire.

"Yankee, how are you doing?" Linka asked feeling a little tired.

"I'm starting to feel a little wiped out babe." Wheeler replied. "But I have to keep fighting the urge to pass out."

"Da, we have to keep going or else we will both die ." Linka replied. "How is Gaia doing?"

Wheeler looked over at Gaia to find out that she is still going strong. "She must be using all of her power to keep up the mental images so that we are not so affected by it."

"Da, but even she can not keep it up for much longer."

"We have to keep fighting." Wheeler said as he pulled himself back up. "LISTEN UP POLLUTION!" He then started to shout distracting both Planet and Pollution.

"What do you want Eco-Geek?" Pollution replied. "You can barely even stand up not to mention try and hurt me."

"Wheeler, what ever you are planning to do, please don't." Planet said. "You need to stay focused on the task at hand."

"Captain Planet, I am sorry but I am not going to stay put while you are in a battle for our survival."

"Wheeler, Nyet, I need you." Linka replied as she tried to stand up.

"I'm sorry Linka, if I don't try this then we are all as good as dead, please forgive me for what I am about to do." Wheeler said as he started to close his eyes.

Linka could only sit and stare while she started to see something that was completely blowing her mind. Wheeler, knowing that thought can become reality in the spirit world started to concentrate transforming his entire body into pure energy.

"YANKEE, PLEASE!" She started to scream as she started to watch Wheeler's transformation. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, NOT LIKE THIS!."

Wheeler then turned around to look at Linka while she had tears in her eyes. "Linka I have no choice, if I can give Captain Planet the extra power to defeat Pollution and remove him from this world, then I will gladly give up my life to save you and everyone else back home."

"Wheeler, I promise you that I will use whatever power I have left to restore you back to life after this fight is over." Planet said as he too started to shed a tear.

"I know Planet." He then paused a moment. "Linka, keep fighting for both of us OK?" He asked.

"Da, I will keep fighting." She replied with tears in her eyes. "Good luck my Yankee."

After that Wheeler then finished his transformation into white energy and entered Captain Planet's body. Captain Planet felt the raw rush of extra power and knew that Wheeler was helping him the only way that he could, but he knew that he had to act fast or else Wheeler would die for real.

"ALL RIGHT POLLUTION." Planet started to say with his voice and Wheelers' combined. "NOW IT IS TIME TO SEND YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM AND TO LEAVE US ALONE." Planet said as he sent a punch straight towards Pollution's body.

"Your kidding yourself if you think that you can hurt me Planet, I have the same powers as you do and I am in-" Pollution said as he felt something go through his body. As Pollution look down at his chest emblem, he saw that Planet's fist and arm went right through his solid rock body.

"You are right about one thing Pollution." Planet started to say. "We do have the same powers, but when one of my friends is willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good, then that is a power that you could never understand." Planet said as he started to remove his arm of Pollution's body.

"Oh dude,." Pollution started to say feeling a little weak. "You can't really think that this wound is going to defeat me do you?"

"Your right about that Pollution." Planet said as he raised his hands and shot a strange white beam into Pollution's wound on his chest.

"AHHHHHHH." Pollution started to scream in pain. "What are you doing to me Planet? I am starting to get weaker and weaker."

"This new beam, created from the energy that Wheeler has given me is draining your pollution from your body causing you to revert back into the five beams of dark energy."

"NO!" Pollution started to yell. "I WON'T GO BACK TO BEING NOTHING!"

"This is what happens when you try to hurt the people that I care about Pollution." Wheeler's voice said coming out of Planet's mouth. "Now go back and leave us alone."

"You may have defeated me today Planeteers." Pollution started to say as he was starting to break down back into the five evil ring powers. "But I shall return and next time I will be victorious." He said as he finished transforming back into the ring's powers and then disbursed into nothingness.

"All right Wheeler." Planet said hoping that Wheeler was paying attention. "The crisis is over Wheeler, please separate from me." Planet said as he flew back down to Linka and Gaia.

"Yankee, can you hear me?" Linka said as Planet touched down in front of both Gaia and her.

"I'm not sensing anything from Wheeler inside of me." Planet stated.

"NO, I WILL NOT LOOSE HIM AGAIN!" Linka said starting to scream.

"Linka, listen to me." Planet said as he grabbed Linka to calm her down. "There still might be a way to save Wheeler."

"How?" Linka replied.

"If I transform back into the ring's energy and return to all of the images, then you could start to concentrate and bring Wheeler back as well."

"Will that even work?"

"It somehow worked for Wheeler and it just might work for us as well." Gaia said as she started to open her eyes.

"Gaia." Linka said. "You knew what was happening this whole time?"

"Not really Linka, but when I sensed a sudden surge of power coming from within Captain Planet, then I had a feeling."

"We must hurry." Planet started to say. "I am feeling Wheeler a little bit from within me, but it is getting weaker all the time."

"Then we must start now, before it is to late." Gaia stated.

"Da, Captain Planet, thanks for everything."Linka said

"I hope to see you again in the real world as well Linka, good luck with everything." Planet said as he took off into the air again. "Remember, the power is yours." He said as he transformed back into the ring's powers.

As Captain Planet thought, there was an extra source of power beam still in the air, even after the power was returned back into the Planeteers' rings. Then a moment later the images that Gaia, Linka, and Wheeler created vanished into thin air.

"Linka, we must start now." Gaia said seeing that the white energy beam was starting to disappear.

"Da, we must save my Yankee." Linka said as she and Gaia started to concentrate. _"Hold on Wheeler"_ Linka started to think while focusing all of her energy on saving his life. _"You can't leave me and Gaia, not after everything else that we still have to do. Please come back to me, I need you Wheeler."_ She continued to think while trying to help Gaia save his life.


	30. Chapter 30 The Fight To Survive Part 4

While the battle between Captain Pollution and the Planeteers was going into full swing, Jaga knew that he was gonna have his hands full dealing with his old friend Grune. As soon as Wheeler left Jaga's side to help his fellow Planeteer, Grune started to attack Jaga's sword at full strength with his battle club.

"Your friend has deserted you Jaga." Grune started to say. "This shall make my victory all the more sweet."

"You will never win Grune." Jaga started to say. "Not as long as I have the code of Thundera on my side." He said as their weapons continued to clash into each other.

"You and your stupid code will do no good as you start to get weaker and weaker from the Thundrainium in my club." Grune started to say. "Once you are defeated, then I will help my new ally destroy the others keeping all of you trapped in here forever.

As the battle continued, both warriors continued to strike each others weapons, causing sparks to shower around the both of them. Even thou Jaga was getting weaker, he was able to move out of the way from some of the strikes in order to conserve his strength.

"Now I have you Jaga." Grune said as he was watching Jaga, trying to defend himself.

"I will not go down so easily Grune." He replied

"I am going to enjoy this Jaga." Grune responded as he was about to strike the final blow against his former friend

Just then, both of the competitors were distracted by a blinding white light coming from the area Where the Planeteers were facing Pollution.

"What is that strange light?" Grune said momentarily looking at the light and not at Jaga.

"That would be my new friends trying to survive against your new ally." Jaga said as he used an old Thunderian sweep kick to knock Grune off his feet, giving Jaga the time to get himself together.

"You'll pay for that move Jaga." Grune said as he pulled himself up from the ground still holding his weapon.

Another moment later, both Grune and Jaga heard more strange voices coming from the same area were the white light came from.

"EARTH!"

"FIRE!"

"WIND!"

"WATER!"

"HEART!"

"What in the name of Thundera is going on over there?" Grune started to say while trying to finish getting up off the ground.

"BY YOUR POWERS COMBINED, I AM CAPTAIN PLANET!" Another voice said in the distance.

"I better get over there and stop them before what ever they are doing over there wins." Grune said as he was about to run over to the Planeteers.

"I don't think so Grune." Jaga said as he moved himself between Grune and the direction of his friends. "You still have to deal with me."

"You barely have enough strength to stand up." Grune stated while starting to laugh. "I can easily defeat you now and then take care of those miserable pests with little or no trouble."

Just then they started to hear more voices coming again from the distance.

"LISTEN UP POLLUTION!" One of the voices said.

"What is going on over there?" Grune stated looking worried.

"YANKEE, PLEASE!" Another voice from the distance said. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, NOT LIKE THIS!"

"I may not know what is going on over there, but I do know that I am going to destroy you once and for all Jaga." Grune said as he started to send the final blow against Jaga.

"You will fail Grune." Jaga said as his body started to glow with power.

"What are you doing?" Grune stated looking very worried as he stopped himself from sending the final blow. "You can't do this, you don't have any strength left."

"Wrong Grune." Jaga started to say as his muscles started to pulse with renewed strength.

"How is this possible? My club has rendered you completely weak as a new born kitten."

"You've forgotten something very important that happens here Grune." Jaga said as the glow around him started to wear off.

"And what might that be old friend." Grune said with an unexplained grin along his face.

"That in the Sprit world, even with enough concentration, thoughts can become reality." Jaga stated as his sword started to glow with enormous energy and power.

"You can't really believe that your sword has enough power to defeat me Jaga." Grune said thinking that Jaga was bluffing about what he said about the spirit world.

Jaga then took his sword and struck Grune's battle club with such enough force that it caused multiple sparks to explode. A moment later, Grune's weapon broke into thousands of pieces.

"MY BATTLE CLUB!" Grune yelled with a surprised look. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I told you that thought was a massive power in here and as long as you have had the proper training, you can do anything that you put your mind to." Jaga said while he was still holding his sword and pointed it at Grune.

"Now wait a minute there Jaga." Grune said with worry. "Why are you pointing that sword at me? You know that I can't die. Besides I am unarmed and defenseless."

"I know that Grune." Jaga said as a beam of energy came out of his sword and encased Grune inside a bubble of pure white energy.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE JAGA!" Grune started to scream from inside the bubble.

"I am sending you back to your prison Grune, where you can no longer be a threat to anyone else ever again." Jaka stated as he fired another beam of white energy at the bubble.

While Grune was still yelling, and trying to escape the bubble, the white energy from the end of Jaga's sword struck the barrier, causing the bubble and Grune inside it to be completely dissipated.

"I just hope that one day you will learn your lesson and try to become my friend again Grune with out the thought of betraying the Thundercats." Jaga said as he sensed Grune returning back into the prison that he was released from on Third Earth.

A moment later, Jaga sensed that something was not quite right in the direction of his new allies. Without a moment to loose, he holstered his sword and started running in the direction of his new friends hoping that he can make it there in time.

When he arrived, he noticed that Linka and Gaia were attempting to concentrate while a strange beam of white energy was hovering above them fading in and out. Jaga could sense the pain in the ladies own hearts and souls knowing that they were desperate to try and keep whatever it was from vanishing. A moment later, Jaga walked over to Linka, hoping to find out what has happened to their friend Wheeler.

"My dear, what has happened here, and where is your friend?" He asked Linka.

"Wheeler…" She started to say trying not to break he concentration. "Wheeler transformed himself into energy and now Gaia and I are trying to bring him back."

"How long has he been like this?" Jaga asked with worry.

"Not long." Linka said still trying not to loose focus. "Maybe about a few minutes."

"I have an idea but I will have to leave you for now." Jaga stated.

"Nyet, don't leave us I am trying my best to maintain control but I feel myself loosing it." Linka retorted.

"My dear, I will be right back." Jaga started to say. "I have to go and retrieve something that might just save his life."

"If it will help save Wheeler's life, then please go." Gaia started to say while hearing the conversation between Jaga and Linka. "I will try and help Linka maintain control until you get back."

"I shall return my friends, I promise you." Jaga said as he took his blue cape and wrapped himself around with it causing him to vanish.

"Gaia, I am not sure how much longer I can keep this up." Linka said feeling completely spent.

"You must keep concentrating Linka." Gaia started to say. "It is our only hope of keeping Wheeler here until Jaga returns."

"Da Gaia." Linka started to reply. "I will try."

"Try harder Linka, think of Wheeler would do and try to do the same for him."

With those words echoing through out Linka's mind, she started to concentrate as much as she can to try and save her beloved.

While all of this was happening in the Spirit World, the Thundercats and the remaining Planeteers were monitoring Wheeler's life sings hoping that Linka's mission was running smoothly.

"I am so worried about both of them guys." Gi said as she was looking down at Wheeler and Linka.

"I know my friend, I am worried about both of them as well." Kwami responded.

"Do not worry Gi." Ma-Ti started to say. "If I know Linka, she will have Wheeler back here before we know it."

"Your friend is right Gi." Bengail started to say.

"Are you sure about that Bengali?" Gi asked.

"I've been monitoring Wheeler's life signs ever since we sent Linka in and there is a definite improvement in your friend's readings."

"The radiation levels within Wheeler are starting to go down as well." Pumyra stated.

"Yes the radiation neutralizer that we have started to administer seems to be doing the job of helping your friend recover." Tygra stated.

"Try to relax Planeteers, your friend is in good hands." Lion-O stated.

"Thank you Lion-O." Gi started to say while starting to cry. "I am just so worried about what might be going on in the spirit world and if Linka can really save his life."

"Gi, you must have faith." Kwami stated.

"And a little hope." Ma-Ti added.

"I understand, I just wish that Gaia was here also to counsel us."

"On that we all agree." Kwami said as he put his right hand on Gi's left shoulder.

"Don't worry about Gaia Gi." Tygra started to say. " If these readings that I am receiving are correct, then it seems that they might have found her."

"I am so happy that you said that Tygra." Gi started to say with tears of joys on her face.

"Now all we can do right now is wait and see what happens next Gi." Kwami stated.

Moments later, the console showing Wheeler's life signs started to drop so fast that all of the alarms started to go off in the med lab almost immediately.

"Bengail, what is happening to Wheeler?" Lion-O stated seeing Wheeler's life signs starting to drop.

"I have no idea Lion-O." Bengali started to respond. "According to these readings, all of the damage from the radiation blast has been eradicated and the damages he had sustained are almost fully healed.."

"Then why are his life sings so low?" Pumyra asked also worried.

"I have no idea." Bengali stated trying everything that he can do to try and sustain Wheeler.

"What about Linka?" Gi asked looking at her friend. "Is she alright?"

"Linka's life signs are a little low right now, but she seems to be fine." Bengali answered. "I'm just more concerned about Wheeler, there has to be a reason why his life signs are still dropping ."

"Bengali, I know that you are doing everything you can to try and help save his life." Lion-O stated. "I just wish that there was a way to explain what was happening to him."

"Lion-O, I don't understand it myself." Bengali started to respond. "Its almost like he's lost the ability to come back to us."

"Isn't there anything else you can do to save him Bengail?" Ma-Ti asked.

"No my friends, this is one battle that I think Wheeler is losing and there is nothing that I can do from this end." Bengali responded feeling sadness.

"There's got to be someway to help save Wheeler's life." Lion-O stated.

"There is Lion-O" A voice called out to him.

At that moment Lion-O saw the image of Jaga the wise appear to him in his blue aura right in front of him.

"JAGA!" Lion-O stated with a little excitement

"Lion-O. I need your help" Jaga started to say. "I'm afraid I need to borrow the Sword Of Omens."

"What's wrong Jaga?" Lion-O asked with concern.

"Its you friend Wheeler, I need the sword to try and save his life."

While the conversation between Jaga and Lion-O was continuing, the other Planeteers were looking at Lion-O with worry, seeing that the young lord was carrying on a conversation with thin air.

"Tygra, can I ask you a question?" Gi asked while walking over to Tygra.

"Of course Gi, whats the question?" Tygra responded.

"Is Lion-O on some kind of drug or something?"

"Why would you ask that of me? Tygra said as he turned his head towards Gi.

"I mean, he is having a conversation over there with thin air."

Tygra then started to laugh a little. "It's alright Gi."

"What is alright?"

"Lion-O is having a conversation with our friend Jaga. "Tygra started to explain. "We can't see or hear him but he is always with us and connected to Lion-O."

"That almost sounds like one of Wheeler's Science Fiction shows he had us watch a while back."

"If you say so Gi, but trust me when I say that Jaga is always with us no matter what happens."

After a moment Lion-O took out the Sword Of Omens and placed it in the direction of the thin air where he was having a conversation with. A moment later the sword seemed to be hovering all by itself.

"Tygra, is Lion-O's sword supposed to be hovering in the air like that?" Gi asked as she pointed to the sword in the air.

"As I said earlier Gi, Lion-o was talking to Jaga." He started to explain. "But I am concerned with why Jaga would need the sword."

A moment later after Lion-O gave the sword to Jaga, he then disappeared with the sword heading back into the Spirit World.

"LION-O!" Gi started to yell while running over to him. "What is going on here and where did your sword go?"

"Calm down Gi." Lion-O started to say.

"CALM DOWN!" Gi shouting at the top of her lungs. "PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE! FIRST YOU HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH SOMEONE WHO ISN'T THERE AND THEN YOUR SWORD STARTS TO HOVER AND NOW ITS GONE!"

Kwami ,sensing the pain and worry in Gi's voice ran over to her to try and help. "Gi, you must calm down, yelling at Lion-O before he has a chance to explain everything is not gonna do anybody any good."

After a moment and a few deep breaths, Gi finally calmed down enough to have a regular conversation. "I'm sorry Lion-O, Kwami for my behavior, I am just so worried about Linka and Wheeler."

"You are forgiven Gi." Lion-O started to say. "I would probability act the same way if I was worried about my friends as well."

"Thanks for accepting my apology Lion-O."

"It's no problem Gi, and as for the matter of my sword, I'll explain everything later." Lion-O started to say. "Lets just hope that whatever Jaga has planned for it that it works out fine."

Within moments, Jaga was once again back in the spirit world but this time with the Sword Of Omens. With all of his wisdom behind him, Jaga hopes that his idea to use the sword to stabilize Wheeler's energy and bring him back to solid form will work with no problems.

As Jaga materialized he noticed that Linka was about to pass out from exhaustion in trying to keep Wheeler's energy from disappearing forever.

"Linka, you must hold on a little longer." Jaga stated as he ran over to help Linka.

"Nyet…" Linka started to say. "So tired, can't keep it up for much longer."

"Gaia, how are you handling it?" He asked the spirit of the earth.

"I'm just barley holding my own, but Linka is still getting weaker." She replied.

"Don't worry Gaia, I believe I have what I need to help save your friend." Jaga stated as he pulled out the Sword Of Owens.

"No offense to you Jaga, but I don't think that sword is gonna do much good to Wheeler here." Gaia spouted

"Nyet Gaia." Linka started to say. "That sword has many powers, Wheeler and I have seen it work before."

"How do you know it has powers, Linka?" Gaia asked.

"Their lord used it to temporarily re-energize our rings so that we could call Captain Planet." Linka started to say. "Unfortunatily the re-charge only lasted a short time and then our rings became useless again."

"But maybe the sword can help your friend here without loosing its powers." Jaga stated.

"Well whatever you can do to help save Wheeler is greatly appreciated Jaga." Gaia started to say. "Linka is almost at the point of passing out."

"Then I better start." Jaga said as he started to hold the sword in its dagger form straight at the white energy beam. "Eye of Thundera, please help to restore our friend Wheeler from his energy form and back into his true form." Jaga stated as the cat's eye within the sword started to glow. "HO!" He shouted as a beam of red energy came right out of the sword and impacted with Wheeler's white energy form.

After a few minutes, the red energy from the sword started to combine with the white energy floating in the sky completely transforming it into a giant mass of energy. Linka and Gaia were completely surprised by what was happening to their closet friend, that they didn't know what to do next.

"Ladies, please you have to keep concentrating on getting your friend back." Jaga stated. "This energy infusion from the sword is only making the connection to him stronger so that you both can bring him back."

"Nyet, I can't do it." Linka said while trying to get herself together. "I have no strength left in which to save my beloved."

After Linka had said that a strange but fa miler voice came out from the massive energy above all of them.

"Linka…" The voice said. "Linka… You have to keep going I am almost back but I still need you to help bring me back all of the way."

"WHEELER?!" Linka said almost in shock. "WHEELER CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Linka… Please you are the only one who can bring me back, just don't give up and keep-" The voice then was gone.

"NYET, YANKEE!" She started to scream. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME AGAIN, NOT LIKE THIS!" She screamed.

"My dear, you have to bring him back." Jaga stated. "The sword only revived his energy, but I'm afraid that your love might be the catalyst to bringing him back all the way."

"How?" Linka asked looking confused. "How can my love for him bring back Wheeler?"

"If your bond in love is strong enough, then you can do anything my dear." Jaga stated. "Remember that in the spirit world, thoughts can become reality and that also goes for love."

"Da, I do remember, and I do love him with all of my heart."

"Then you must hurry my dear, the energy infusion from the sword is starting to wear off." Jaga stated as the beam from the sword started to loose its power.

"Nyet, I will bring back my Yankee, just tell me what I have to do." Linka said feeling more determined then ever before.

"Gaia are you feeling alright?" Jaga asked seeing that Gaia was starting to struggle.

"My powers are also starting to weaken in this place, I need to get back to the Earth."

"Just hold on a little longer my dear, then I will be able to help you out as well."

Gaia just nodded her head and continued to concentrate, knowing that there wasn't much time left to save Wheeler.

"Now Linka I want you to close your eyes and start to think about Wheeler." Jaga started to say. "Think about your love for him and his for you, the way you feel when you see him and about what your lives would be like together."

Linka started to do as Jaga instructed and the emotions from her was almost earth shattering. The feelings of love that she had for Wheeler was almost to unpredictable to figure out. She kept thinking about how she and Wheeler first met, about their almost first kiss, and about their real first kiss when she thought that she was going to leave the Planeteers and stay in Russia with Mishka and her grandmother.

"I have never saw so much love between any two people in my whole life, not even on Thunndera." Jaga stated as the images kept coming out from Linka's mind and heart. "Now my dear, focus all of your love and feelings into your heart and let them go into Wheeler's energy."

Again, Linka did what she was told to do and she was amazed with what was happening next. All of the emotions of love that Linka had for Wheeler was so strong that it created a beam of pure love that shot straight from Linka's heart and right into the center of the massive energy. Within moments of that happening, the energy started to change shape from a massive energy beam to a human form.

"It is working my dear, keep it up." Jaga stated as the human form started to come into view.

" _Yankee, I am going to bring you back and there is nothing that is gonna stop me from finishing this."_ Linka thought as she kept the beam from her heart going strong.

"Linka you are almost there, just a little bit longer." Jaga stated as the human form was almost rendered solid.

" _Come on Yankee, you have to pull through."_ Linka started to think again. " _I really don't want to be alone, I need you in my life and I won't stop till you're back with me."_ After that thought a gigantic beam emanated straight from Linka's heart with so much love and force that it almost knocked the young Planeteer out causing the human form to light up with such intensity, that it blinded everyone for a moment.

After the intensity from the beam had subsided, Gaia, Linka and Jaga all looked and saw that the human form was completely solid and starting to move. At that moment all three of them rushed over to the human's side hoping that it was Wheeler and that he was alright.

As Linka arrived first on the scene, she saw that the human form had red hair and that he was wearing his special ring on his right index finger. When Linka saw those two, she immediality grabbed the human and gave him a great big hug.

"Wheeler, your back." Linka said with tears in her eyes. "I so happy that you are back."

A moment later Wheeler started to talk. "You brought me back Linka." Wheeler started to say. "I knew that you would bring me back." He said as both of them started to get up.

"Welcome back Wheeler, you had us really worried." Gaia said as she came into view.

"I'm sorry Gaia." Wheeler answered back. "I didn't know what else to do at the time."

Linka then gave him a slight punch on his shoulder. "HEY!" He shouted a moment. "What was that for babe?"

"That was for making me worry so much." Linka said with a small smile.

"You know something Babe, this whole experience sure has opened my eyes to one very important reality."

"Oh… And what may I ask is this reality that you speak of?" Linka answered back.

At that moment Wheeler grabbed Linka and pulled her into his embrace and then gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before starting to speak. "That you love me as much as I love you Linka." Wheeler finished as he gave her another passionate kiss.

"All right you two." Gaia started to say. "Save that for when we are all back home or at least out of the Spirit World."

"But how do we get back?" Linka asked while breaking contact with Wheeler.

"Once I bring Gaia back with me, I'll let the others know that you are ready to return to your own body my dear." Jaga stated.

"Then I guess I'll see you in a little bit Yankee." Linka said to Wheeler.

"I can hardly wait." Wheeler said while he moved his eyebrows a little.

"Are you ready to go my dear?" Jaga asked as he approached Gaia.

"I'm ready." Gaia started to say. "I'll see you two in a little while." Gaia stated as Jaga took his cape and made them both disappear.

"Linka do me a favor, would ya?" Wheeler asked.

"Of course Yankee. What is it?" She responded.

"When we get back into our bodies, please try to help me remember what happened here."

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I want to remember how we both feel for each other and that nothing will stop us when we put our minds to it."

"Yankee, I will help you remember even if I have to get rough with you."

"Just make sure that when you get rough with me, that it is on our Honeymoon babe." He said as he moved his eyebrow again.

"Bosa moi Wheeler, you are incorrigible."

"That is why you love me so much." Wheeler said as he moved in for a kiss.

"This is true." Linka responded as she too leaned into the kiss.

Before there lips could lock in place, Linka's image disappeared from Wheeler's sight. Wheeler knew that Linka was going back into her own body and now he started to concentrate so that he could finally wake up as well. As he started to concentrate, the image of the Spirit World started to fade away as the whole area started to turn deep black.


	31. Chapter 31 Reunion with Gaia And Allies

The inside at Cat's Lair's medical bay was in a total buzz of confusion. Wheeler's life signs were starting to fail and to make matters worse Jaga came to Lion-O in his spirit form and needed to take the Sword Of Omens in an attempt to save Wheeler's life. Lion-O agreed ed but during the conversation Gi was wondering what was wrong with the Thundercats' leader, she later found out from Tygra that Lion-O was the only one who could see and speak to their wisest member. After a few minutes have passed, the Thundercats as well as the Planeteers in the med bay were about to get some startling news about their friend Wheeler.

"Panthro, Tygra look at these readings." Bengali stated as he saw Wheeler's life sign readings.

"I don't believe it." Panthro said being astonished.

"I can't believe it either myself." Tygra also said while being in shock.

"What is it my friends?" Kwami asked. "What has gotten you all so excited?"

"And does it have to do with Wheeler?" Gi also asked.

"Yes it does indeed my friends." Bengali started to say. "Come and see for yourself." He said as he gestured Gi to take a look.

"I have no idea what I am looking at Bengali." Gi stated as she approached the medical computer's screen.

"Then allow me to explain it in just one phrase." Bengali answered. "Wheeler is going to be just fine."

"HE IS?!" Gi said while trying not to scream in delight.

"Are you sure about that Bengali?" Kwami asked now looking at the same readings.

"Yes I am sure." Bengali responded. "By the look of these readings, I'd say that Wheeler should start to regain Consciousness in a little while."

"Then I guess we should disconnect and return Linka's Consciousness back into her body right away." Lion-O stated.

"I'll get started on that right now." Bengali stated as we went over to Linka on the bio-bed.

"I wonder how Jaga is doing?" Lion-O asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, my friend." Jaga's voice said.

"Jaga, glad that you're back." Lion-O said as Jaga's ghostly image returned again right in front of him.

"Yes, and I have another guest with me." He stated as he revealed his traveling companion.

"Who is this lovely woman with you Jaga?"

"This is Gaia, the Planeteers' Spirit of the Earth." Jaga stated while gesturing to his companion.

"It is an honor to meet you Gaia."

"The honor is mine, but I would like to see my Planeteers if that is possible." Gaia asked most kindly.

"Of course my dear." Jaga started to say. "Just let go of my hand and you will materialize fully in this world. By the way Lion-O I believe this belongs back with you." Jaga stated as he handed the sword back to Lion-O.

"Thank you Jaga. Was it very useful?"

"It was most useful to help save Wheeler's life with a lot of help from Linka and her love for him."

"That's good to know. Gaia, are you ready to join us?" Lion-O said shifting his attention to Gaia.

Gaia didn't answer back, instead she nodded her head and started to let go of Jaga's ghostly hand. It took only a short time, but Gaia was now fully physical and inside the Lair's medical bay.

"Lion-O, did I hear you say something about-" Gi said but was caught off when she turned around and looked at Lion-O.

"G…G….GAIA?!" She started to shout. "GAIA, IS THAT REALLY YOU?!"

Her screaming also got the attention of Kwami as Bengali started to push a few buttons on the device on top of Linka's head.

"Gaia, is that really you, are you really here?" Kwami stated as he too turned around to see Lion-O.

"Yes my Planeteers, I am really here and it is so good to see you as well." Gaia said with love in her voice.

At that moment, both Kwami and Gi ran over to Gaia and gave her a much needed hug of joy.

"Gaia, you do not know how glad and happy we are to see you." Gi stated.

"Same here Gaia, we were pretty lost without your guidance." Kwami added.

"It is alright Planeteers." Gaia started to say. "I'm here now and glad to see you."

"But how did you get here, I mean." Gi started to say.

"Wheeler, Linka and Jaga were able to locate me and bring me here."

"You saw Wheeler and Linka in the Spirit World?" Gi asked.

"Yes and we also ran into an old enemy of ours there too, Captain Pollution."

"Pollution, but how? I thought we had defeated him?" Kwami interjected.

"It sounds like Mumm-Ra has been up to his old tricks again my friends." Lion-O stated.

"Wheeler and Linka said something about a mummy zapping your rings, making them powerless."

"That is true Gaia." Kwami started to say. "But perhaps we should wait for Linka and Wheeler to rejoin us and then we should inform Ma-Ti about your arrival as well."

"I would love that very much Kwami." Gaia responded. "Perhaps you can explain you new clothing line as well." She said noticing the Planeteers's new outfits.

"That is a long story Gaia." Gi stated.

"My friends, why don't you take Gaia to the conference chamber and we'll see to waking up both Linka and Wheeler." Lion-O asked.

"Good idea." Gi answered. "Gaia you have to check this place out, it is completely amazing."

"I'm sure that I will enjoy it Gi." Gaia answered.

"Pumyra, why don't go with them, this way we can let their friends know in the control room. The rest of us will join you shortly." Lion-O asked.

"Sure thing Lion-O" Pumyra stated as she took Gaia and the two Planeteers towards the conference room.

"I am glad that your new friends are happy again." Jaga stated.

"Thanks to you Jaga." Lion-O responded.

"Not just me Lion-O, your new friends were a big help as well in locating her."

"Now if only we knew of a way to restore their ring's powers." Lion-O asked.

"I will try and see what I can learn about their rings from the spirit world." Jaga responded. "Maybe someone there may have the answer." He finished as he once again took his cape and made himself vanish.

"Good luck my friend." Lion-O stated as Jaga's image vanished from sight.

After Jaga disappeared, Lion-O was deep in thought wondering if maybe his friends that he had Lynx-O call might have to answer to restoring the Planeteer's rings to full power. After a moment Lion-O moved over to the intercom to contact the control to alert the others of what was happening.

"Med bay to Control Room, Come in Cheetara." Hs spoke into the intercom.

After a moment the intercom started to come to life. "Control room here Lion-O." Cheetara's voice answered. "What the situation?"

"Everything is just fine down here." He paused before he continued. "I would like you and the other Thundercats as well as Ma-Ti to join all of us in the conference room, we have a very special guest waiting in there."

"We'll be down there in a little while Lion-O, Lynx-O just radioed from the tower and your guests as well as Lynx-O and Snarfer are on the way. They should be here in about 15 minutes."

"Excellent, we will join you there as soon as Wheeler and Linka are awake and up to walking." Lion-O stated as the intercom went silent.

"Bengali, Tygra, how long do you think it will take to wake them both up?'

"Not long at all Lion-O." Bengali said as he finished removing the devices from both Linka and Wheeler's heads.

"We just have to administer a little adrenaline to their systems and they should be wide awake in no time." Tygra stated as he started the process..

Within a few minutes of administering the adrenaline, Linka started to open her eyes and focus her look on her friend in the other bed.

"Come on Yankee." She started to say. "It is time to wake up and rejoin the others."

"After a moment, Wheeler then started to open his eyes, and turned his attention to Linka.

"Hey there Babe." He stated while trying to get himself together. "I have such a headache."

"Nyet, Wheeler I don't believe that it was a headache."

"I don't know what was happening to me, it all seemed like a very weird dream." He stated as Linka's head moved closer to his.

"Maybe this will help you to remember." Linka said as she give him a very passionate kiss on his lips.

"I think that it is all coming back to me babe." He said with a smile on his face.

"Wheeler, I love you so very much."

"Same here babe." He said as both Wheeler and Linka started to climb of their beds.

"Hold it you two." Bengali stated while Panthro and Tygra were trying to keep the Planeteers from hurting themselves. "Your minds and bodies need a moment to rest, you've both been through a very traumatic experience."

"I'll rest more back in my own room with Linka, once we are married." Wheeler stated trying once again to get up.

"Da, we need to check in with Gaia and to make sure that everyone else knows that we are fine." Linka added also trying to get up.

"Alright you two." Lion-O started to speak. "We'll help you both to the conference room just as long as you both promise to take it easy for a few days."

Linka and Wheeler both looked at each other and then both nodded at Lion-O. After that, Bengali, Tygra, Panthro and Lion-O all helped the two Planeteers head towards the conference room.

* * *

As Lion-O and the other Thundercats were helping both Linka and Wheeler, the rest of the group was giving Gaia a little tour of the lair while on their way to the Conference room.

"So what do you think of our home Ms. Gaia?" Pumyra asked.

"It is so beautiful, and please just call me Gaia." She responded.

"Gaia, it really is good to have you here with us." Kwami stated.

"I agree with Kwami, you just wouldn't believe what has happened to us when we first got here and what happened afterwards." Gi said.

"I got a general idea from Wheeler and Linka when I saw them back on Hope Island." Gaia responded.

"Yes but unfortunately, we are still without the abality to call Captain Planet or to defend ourselves at most." Kwami interjected.

"Don't worry guys." Pumyra started to say. "We are all still trying to figure out a way to help restore your powers."

"I know Pumyra, it's just that I feel so useless with out the use of my ring." Gi stated.

"Gi, remember what I told you when you all thought that Zarm had destroyed your rings those many years ago."

"Yes Gaia." Kwami answered. "You said that the rings were not the source of our powers, but that they were a part of us the whole time."

"Exactly Kwami." Gaia started to say. "So maybe this mummy might have somehow broken your connection to yourselves when he hit your rings."

"That may explain why Lord Lion-O's sword was able to re-energize them for a short time before." Pumyra stated.

"Lets just hope that is the case." Gi responded. "Anyway we should be approaching the conference hall any moment now." She finished as they all approached the double doors to the conference chambers.

* * *

While everything was going on in the medical bay, Cheetara, the Thunderkittens and Ma-Ti were scanning the planet for any more signs of trouble.

"I hope that your friends in the Wollo Village were able to rebuild what our Eco-Villains destroyed." Ma-Ti said while looking at his computer screen.

"I wouldn't worry about the Wollos Ma-Ti." Wilykit started to say. "They are used to their homes being destroyed."

"Especially when we had to deal with the Mutants and Mumm-Ra all those years ago." Wilykat added.

"I wouldn't worry about that at all Ma-Ti." Cheetara said adding herself into the conversation. "Besides, at last check they were all done rebuilding what was destroyed."

"That's a great relief, now I can tell Gi that her special delivery is on schedule."

"And what may I ask is this special delivery that you and Gi along with the kittens have planned."

"It is supposed to be a surprise for both Wheeler and Linka Cheetara." Wilykat said.

"But I think that you have a right to know as well just as long as Wheeler and Linka doesn't find out about it until their wedding day." Ma-Ti explained.

"I promise, I won't tell Wheeler and Linka anything about it." Cheetara said.

"You see Gi and I went into Wheeler and Linka's room and borrowed their Planeteer uniforms."

"Oh?"

"You see Gi wanted to make them a pair of wedding clothes that they could wear, and since we have no idea how to make them." Wilykat started to say.

"You thought that maybe the Wollows could make the clothes for both of them." Cheetara finished.

"That's correct, please don't be mad at the kittens it was Gi's idea to take the clothes." Ma-Ti said.

"I'm not mad at the kittens or at you Ma-Ti." Cheetara responded.

"YOUR NOT?" Both kittens said.

"Not at all, it will be nice to have a wedding around here, and besides I always wondered how other civilizations celebrate the joining of two people in love." Cheetara stated.

At that moment their conversation was cut off by a transmission from the Tower Of Omens.

"Tower Of Omens to Cat's Lair." A voice came over the radio.

"Cat's Lair here, go ahead Tower Of Omens." Cheetara said.

After a moment the image of Lynx-O and Snarfer started to appear on the control room's main video screen. "I have great news for everyone." Lynx-O started to say. " Our special quests are gonna arrive at the lair within 15 minutes."

"That's great Lynx-O." Cheetara stated.

"Yes it is, please inform Lion-O about it and that Snarfer and I are also on the way. We should rendezvous with our guests at the front of the lair in the same time frame."

"I will Lynx-O, looking forward to seeing you and Snarfer when you both arrive."

"Tower Of Omens out." Lynx-O said as the screen went black.

"I just hope that Wheeler and Linka are doing OK in the medical bay." Ma-Ti said.

"Don't worry about a thing Ma-Ti, Bengali is the best." Wilykit said.

Just then the intercom started to come to life. "Med bay to Control Room, Come in Cheetara." A voice came over the intercom.

"Control room here Lion-O." She answered. "What the situation?"

"Everything is just fine down here. I would like you and the other Thundercats as well as Ma-Ti to join all of us in the conference room, we have a very special guest waiting in there."

"We'll be down there in a little while Lion-O, Lynx-O just radioed from the tower and your guests as well as Lynx-O and Snarfer are on the way. They should be here in about 15 minutes."

"Excellent, we will join you there as soon as Wheeler and Linka are awake and up to walking." Then the intercom went silent.

"I am so glad that both of my friends are alright." Ma-Ti said.

"I wonder who this special guest that Lion-O said is?" Wilykat asked.

"Who ever it is I doubt that they would like to be kept waiting." Cheetara stated.

"I agree, we should get down to the conference room right away." Wilykat said as they all started to get up.

"Ma-Ti, are you alright, you look a little nervous." Wilykat stated while looking at Ma-Ti as they as started to leave the control room.

"I'm fine my friends." Ma-Ti started to say. "I am just wondering who this special guest is that Lion-O wants us to meet."

"I wouldn't worry about anything Ma-Ti, just be yourself and everything will be fine." Cheetara said.

"Thank you my friends for helping me feel less nervous, I just wish that my ring would work." MA-Ti said as they left the control room.

"Don't worry about anything, now lets hurry along and meet the others." Wilykit said as they all headed towards the conference room.

* * *

As Panthro, Tygra, Bengali and Lion-O along with the two Planeteers were heading towards the room they were joined up by the team from the control room just as they were all about to reach the two double doors.

"Wheeler, Linka, I'm glad to see that you are up and about." Ma-Ti said with delight.

"Yeah, well if you consider having a few personal bodyguards being alright then I guess we are fine." Wheeler said in his usual joking mood.

"Don't listen to him Ma-Ti, we are both doing much better." Linka responded.

"Not if you consider having a near-death experience being better." Wheeler responded.

"What are you talking about Wheeler?" Wilykit asked.

"We will explain all of what happened to us later my friends." Linka responded.

"Yea, right now I want to see our special guest in the conference room." Wheeler stated as Cheetara opened the door.

* * *

The conference room was just as big as the Planeteers last remembered, but this time there were a few extra chairs to accommodate everyone who was attending this time. As Panthro, Tygra, Lion-O and Bengali helped Wheeler and Linka sit down, the rest of their party also started to take their seats.

"So when is this special guest supposed to get here Lion-O?" Wilykit asked.

"Our guest should be arriving any moment now Thunderkitten." Lion-O responded.

"I am getting a strange feeling about this special guest." Ma-Ti started to say. " I feel as if I know this person, but I am not quite sure why I know."

"Be patient Ma-Ti." Linka started to say.

"Yea little buddy, trust us it will be worth the wait." Wheeler said as the doors to the conference room once again opened to reveal Kwami, Gi, Pumyra and their special guest.

Ma-Ti couldn't help but turn around in his chair to see who it was, and sure enough he was definitely surprised by who he was seeing.

"GAIA? IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Ma-Ti said almost at the point of shouting as he got out of his chair.

"Yes Ma-Ti It is really me and I am so glad to see you here as well." Gaia responded.

Ma-Ti couldn't help but run over to Gaia and give her a hug with tears coming out of his eyes. "How did you find us?"

"You can thank Wheeler and Linka as well as Lion-O's friend Jaga. They made contact with me and brought me here to you."

"Wheeler, Linka, why didn't you tell me?" Ma-Ti said now looking at the two Planeteers sitting down.

"We didn't want to give anybody any false hopes Ma-Ti." Linka responded.

"Yea little buddy, besides we weren't even sure if Gaia could make it." Wheeler started to say. "It was such a weird experience for all three of us that for a moment there I thought it was all a dream."

"A dream that I helped you remember Yankee." Linka responded.

"And I am happy for that to babe." Wheeler responded as Ma-Ti came over to both of them.

"Next time my friends please don't worry us all so much." Ma-Ti said as he gave both Linka and Wheeler a hug before returning to his seat.

Lion-o then stood up and welcomed Gaia to join everyone at the table. "Please have a seat Gaia, we would all like to make your acquaintance."

"It would be my honor Lion-O." Gaia said as the rest of the group took their seats.

"There are still three empty chairs here Lion-O?" Gi started to say. "Are you expecting anyone else to arrive?"

"Yes I am and they should be entering here any moment now." Lion-O stated as the doors once again open to reveal Lynx-O Snarfer and their two guests.

"Welcome my friends." Lion-O said as everyone stood up to great Lynx-O, Snarfer and their two honored guests. "My fellow Planeteers and of course you as well Gaia, I would like to introduce to you Mandora Evil Chaser and Mumm-Rana friends of the Thundercats." Lion-o stated as all of them started to sit down at the table.

"We have a lot to discuss, so I believe we should get started with the introductions." Lynx-O said before all three of them took their seats.


	32. Chapter 32 Powers And Wedding Date

As the Thundercats and the Planeteers were joining each other in the conference room of the Lair, the skies above were busy with the sound of two vehicles heading towards them on the outside.

"Snarfer…Snarfer…How long before we get there Lynx-O." Snarfer started to say, as he and Lynx-O were flying in the Thunderstrike from the Tower Of Omens. "I can't wait to see Uncle Snarf."

"We will be there in just a few minutes my friend." Lynx-O said.

"Snarfer…Snarfer… I just hope that Lion-O will be happy when out special guests arrive. Yup I hope he will be, yes sir."

"I'm sure of it Snarfer. I just hope they can help our Planeteer friends in restoring their ring powers."

"I've never even seen these rings that everyone is talking about. Yup that's right."

"Don't worry I'm sure that you will have your chance to see them in action, once they are restored."

"I hope so, I was so jealous that you got to meet or new friends while I was stuck on monitor duty." Snarfer said with a little sorrow.

"I'm sure that when we get to the lair, the Planeteers will be happy to answer any questions that you have about their rings."

"Snarfer…Snarfer… I can hardly wait Lynx-O."

* * *

Just then the Thunderstrike's proximity sensors started going off. While the sensors were going off Snarfer was able to get a visual look see at the object that was causing all of the ruckus. What Snarfer saw was a space age motorcycle all colored silver and two ladies on board. Once Snarfer saw what was coming he immediately started to try and find cover.

"What has gotten into you Snarfer?" Lynx-O asked sensing that Snarfer was scared.

"She's here Lynx-O." Snarfer started to say. "Mandora is here."

Just then the radio on board the Thunderstrike started to come to life. "Mandora Evil Chaser to Thundercats, come in."

"This is Lynx-O Mandora, glad to hear from you." Lynx-O responded. "Am I to assume that you have Mumm-Rana with you as well?"

"Yes, she is here." Mandora replied. "This had better not be a waste of my time Thundercat, I'm not used to fetching other people."

"Everything will be explained once we reach the lair." Lynx-O responded.

"Alright then,." Mandora started to say. "I still am very interested in meeting these Planeteer people that you had informed me about earlier."

"You shall meet them and I have a feeling that you and them might have more in common then you think."

"I shall believe that when I see them for myself. Mandora out" She said as the radio went dead again.

"Snarfer…Snarfer.. She sure is in a bad mood right now Lynx-O."

"It's part of her job my young friend. I wouldn't pay any attention to it for now."

"Snarfer…Snarfer…If you say so Lynx-O."

* * *

After that both the Thunderstrike and the Electro-charger made a perfect landing right in front of the lair.

"Come along my friend." Lynx-O started to say. "Lion-O will be wondering what is taking us so long." Lynx-O said as he and Snarfer climbed out of the Thunderstrike.

While they were both climbing out of the Thunderstrike, Mandora and Mumm-Rana were also dismounting from the Electro-cycle, getting ready to enter Cat's Lair as well.

"It sure has been a while since I was last here." Mumm-Rana stated as she got a good look at the lair."

"I just hope that this whole mission is worth it." Mandora stated.

"We will soon find out Mandora, here comes Lynx-O and Snarfer." Mumm-Rana said as she gestured Mandora to Lynx-O and Snarfer.

"Glad you both could make it, please follow me to the conference room and we will explain the reason for your arrival here." Lynx-o stated as he and Snarfer both led Mandora and Mumm-Rana into the Lair and towards the Conference room.

The group then approached the doors to the Conference room with Lynx-o at the front followed by Snarfer, then Mandora and finally Mumm-Rana. As Lynx-O opened the doors the whole group was surprised at what they had saw upon entering the room.

* * *

After the whole group emerged inside the room they saw that there were three empty chairs as all of the others were occupied by the Thundercats, the Planeteers and a new arrival that Lynx-O had never sensed before until now. At that moment, Lion-O started to speak.

"Welcome my friends." Lion-O said as everyone stood up to great Lynx-O Snarfer and their two honored guests. "My fellow Planeteers and of course you as well Gaia, I would like to introduce to you Mandora Evil Chaser and Mumm-Rana friends of the Thundercats." Lion-o stated as all of them started to sit down at the table.

"We have a lot to discuss, so I believe we should get started with the introductions." Lynx-O said before all three of them took their seats.

"I agree Lynx-O." Lion-O responded. "Gaia, would you like to begin?" Lion-O asked as he gestured to Gaia and the Planeteers.

"I would be happy to Lion-O." Gaia responded. "Before I begin I would like to thank Lion-O and the rest of the Thundercats for their hospitality to me and my fellow Planeteers." She said before she continued. "My name is Gaia and I am the spirit of the Earth, the home planet for me and my fellow Planeteers. Our mission is to protect the world from those who would do it harm, that is why I formed my team by giving them rings with the powers of nature. These rings are used to protect nature and to help everyone to understand how important it is to save our world by recycling and using lees natural resources."

"That is incredible my dear." Lynx-O started to say. "I never knew that your young charges had such an important role to play in saving your world."

"It is our duty to help everyone to make sure that we have a home for our children to live in." Kwami stated.

"Free of Pollution, free of fear and free from harm." Wheeler added.

"So that everyone would understand that what they do to our world now will have an effect later." Linka added.

"And to make sure that our Oceans and sea life are unharmed and safe from those who would do them harm." Gi added.

"Also to make sure that everyone's voice for concern is heard and saved." Ma-Ti added.

"That is the mission that my Planeteers is always fighting for." Gaia responded.

After what Gaia and her Planeteers said the whole room went quiet while they were all processing what they had heard, They couldn't believe that the Planeteer's mission was so very important to life on their world. Now the Thundercats understand why their enemies would do anything to stop them and at any cost.

"So what you are telling us is that you are almost like officers of the law." Mandora started to say.

"You could say that in a way." Kwami stated.

"Mandora, why don't you tell our guests a little bit about yourself." Lion-O asked.

"Very well, but I don't know what purpose this will do." She started to say. "I still have a lot of monitoring out their in space to do to make sure that no crimes are being committed."

"Just please tell them a little bit about yourself, Mandora." Snarfer said.

* * *

"All right if you want to know." She responded before she started to speak. "My name is Officer Mandora 1st class of the interplanetary control force, my assignment is to capture wanted criminals and bring them to justice. I first met the Thundercats when three very dangerous criminals were accidentally released from their containment module. The three criminals were named Plutar a criminal who's very touch can destroy any living thing, Burnout, a robotic criminal that likes to destroy anything in his robotic way and Quick-Pick an ex criminal but still a very dangerous pick-pocket. The Thundercats helped me to recapture them and I sent them to the space penal planet, the most secure prison in space. For a while the prison had no trouble until I came across a space pirate named Captain Cracker. He was a robotic malfunctioning robot pirate that arrived at the prison and released all of the prisoners."

"That sounds awful Mandora." Ma-Ti said.

"It wasn't as bad as you think." She replied before continuing. "I was being held captured by Cracker until I sent the Electro-Charger to Lion-O by remote control and then he and the former criminal Quick-pick rescued me. But while all of this was going on, Cracker with all of his newly freed criminals were heading straight towards Third Earth to Plunder and destroy."

"Oh my, how did you stop them Mandora?" Gi asked.

"Lion-O was able to call the other Thundercats with his sword while we were all in deep space, so once Cracker and his band of criminals set down, the other Thundercats were able to capture everyone that had escaped. After Lion-O, Quick-pick and myself rejoined them, I personally took the ship of criminals back to the prison and dropped off Cracker on the island of Way-Out-Back were he is still alone except for the worst criminal scum in all of the galaxy."

"What ever happened to Quick-pick?" Wheeler asked.

"The counsel was so impressed that Quick-pick helped to save my life that they decided to pardon his past crimes as long as I kept a constant eye on him. Last time I checked, he was doing security checks for a new bank that had opened in the Alpha Beta sector."

"I'm glad that Quick-pick is doing much better then the last time I saw him." Lion-O stated.

"He may be a little frightened at some situations, but he is very good at his job." Mandora responded.

"Thank you Mandora." Lion-O said. "Mumm-Rana would like to go now?"

* * *

"Thank you Lion-O, I would be most honored to tell my story." She replied before she started to tell her tale to the Planeteers. "My name is Mumm-Rana Then Ever Good and I met the Thundercats quite by accident a few years ago. The Mutants and the Thundercats were having a battle high above my home planet when I didn't know who they were back then. As the Mutant's ship started to head towards my home, I used my powers to safely land their ship and admit them into my White Pyramid. Once inside I discovered their true nature but I was UN-prepared when I saw that Mumm-Ra The Ever Living was their ally in evil. I tried to stop him, but was placed under his spell making me believe that the Thundercats were evil and that the Mutants were good."

"How awful, to be controlled by someone else is so horrible." Linka said while to conceal her own experience.

"Linka, you alright babe?" Wheeler asked.

"Da, do not worry about me Yankee." Linka responded.

"Did I say something to make you sad my friend?" Mumm-Rana said to Linka.

"Just an old memory that I can't seem to forget even though it happened a long time ago." Linka answered.

"I am so sorry to be bringing back memories that are hurting you my dear." Mumm-Rana responded.

"It's OK." Wheeler started to say. "It was rough for all of us when it first happened but it only made us more determined after we all got through it."

Linka didn't say a word, but she was happy that Wheeler didn't explain that she was once controlled by Skum when he tricked Linka's cousin Boris into giving her a new designer drug that Skum had created called Bliss. The Planeteers arrived in Washington D.C. to help save her and everyone that was infected but unfortunately for Linka the price for saving the city from Skum was too high. While the Planeteers were trying to help save Linka on top of the Capital building, her cousin Boris died from a Bliss overdose, but that gave her the strength to help the others to call Captain Planet and defeat Skum and destroy the Bliss drug once and for all. It took Linka a long time, but she finally broke the Bliss addiction thanks to all of the Planeteers and especially Wheeler. He never left her side the whole time she was struggling with the withdrawal.

"I'm sorry for making you relive whatever caused you great pain my dear." Mumm-Rana said hoping to ease the tension with Linka.

"It is OK, I will explain what happened to me with you at another time, please continue your tale Mumm-Rana." Linka said.

"Thank you my dear, I look forward to hearing about what happened to you in great detail." Mumm-Rana said before she continued with her story." As I was saying, when I met the Thundercats their sword did not want to battle me and instead of destroying them, I banished them to a very dangerous part of Third Earth. It took the Thundercats a while to get back , but when they did they were able to release me from Mumm-Ra's spell by showing me the true nature of the Mutants. After I was free from Mumm-Ra's spell, he appeared and started to attack me. I was able to defeat him with the help of Lord Lion-O, but I was to weak to make it back home. Lion-O and the others brought me back to my Pyramid and we forged an alliance so that whenever they needed my help I would be there in an instant."

* * *

"That is some story Mumm-Rana." Ma-Ti said.

"Thank you my friend." Mumm-Rana said to Ma-Ti.

"Lion-O, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but why is Mumm-Rana and Mandora here?" Wheeler asked.

"Yankee, don't be so rude." Linka started to say. "I am sorry for my friend's words, he sometimes speaks before he thinks." Linka said.

"It is quite alright Linka." Lion-O replied. "Wheeler's question is a legit one."

"Then can you explain it to us?" Gi asked.

"Gaia, you said that the powers of nature are inside the rings correct?" Lion-O asked

"That is quite correct." Gaia responded.

"Mumm-Rana, do you think that your powers, combined with the sword's and Gaia, could they be used to restore the Planeteers rings before Mumm-Ra disabled them?"

"That is an interesting question Lion-O." Mumm-Rana started to say. "I don't know anything about their rings, but if Gaia could assist me then maybe it will work. But I don't know for how long their powers would last."

"If there is a chance to help my Planeteers restore their powers then we must take it." Gaia said.

"I agree, we must take that chance." Kwami stated.

"That goes double for me." Wheeler also added.

"Da, we must try." Linka added as well.

"We can't give up no matter the cost." Gi replied.

"We are ready to try whenever you are my friends." Ma-Ti added.

"Then let us begin." Lion-O said as he drew his sword from his claw shield. "Gaia, Mumm-Rana, please concentrate all of your power into the eye Of Thundera." Lion-O said as both Gaia and Mumm-Rana saw the Cat's Eye in the sword. "Everyone else better stand back, I don't know what will happen once we begin the process."

At that moment, all of the Thundercats started to get up from their seats and move away from the table except for Lion-O, Gaia, Mumm-Rana, Mandora and the Planeteers.

"Tygra, I want you to start scanning the instant we begin, we have to find a way to make their rings works if we fail again."

"Right away Lion-O." Tygra said as he took out a device and started to scan.

As Tygra started the scan, both Gaia and Mumm-Rana raised both of their hands as beams of blue and purple energy came shooting out of their hands and into the sword's cat's eye.

As the beams of energy entered the cat's eye the sword started to glowed with renewed strength and power. Lion-O as well as the rest of the Thunderctas had never seen the sword glow that powerful before even with the Eye Of Thundera embedded within the sword itself. As Gaia and Mumm-Rana stopped the flow of energy, the sword was still energized with more power than it ever had before.

"Planeteers, get ready." Lion-O stated as the Planeteers all rose from their seats.

"Ready Lion-O." Kwami said as Lion-O began his chant.

"THUNDER….THUNDER….THUNDER….THUNDERCATS….HO!" Lion-O yelled as the sword changed into its long sword form.

* * *

As the sword started to transform, Gaia was most surprised by what she was seeing. The sword started to change its form from a short sword to a long sword just as the cat's eye symbol within the sword started to transform into the symbol of the Thundercats. As if she thought she had seen enough, then a beam came from out of sword showing a giant image of the cat symbol while it started to growl. As Gaia started to look around while the symbol was in the air, she noticed that all of the Thundercats, eyes as well as the symbols on their uniforms started to glow. She couldn't stop wondering if this is what happens whenever Lion-O activates the sword and produces the beam.

After the beam produced the Cat's symbol, it started to change its form again into five small beams of pure energy. These energy beams were also infused with the power from both Gaia and from Mumm-Rana, hoping that their combined energies would restore the rings to full strength. As Gaia watch the five small beams hit each one of the Planeteers's rings causing the purple glow to be removed and showing each of their symbols again.

"Planeteers, call your friend to see if they work." Lino-O stated.

"You heard him Planeteers, call Captain Planet." Gaia responded.

"Kwami my man, let's sound off." Wheeler said.

"You got it Wheeler. "Kwami responded. "LET OUR POWERS COMBINE!"

"EARTH!"

"FIRE!"

"WIND!"

"WATER!"

"HEART!"

As all five of the Planeteers completed the sequence all of the rings shot beams of pure energy into the top of the conference room and started to merge together. As the beams merged, all of the Thundercats as well as their guests were still amazed at what was happening right in front of them.

"BY YOUR POWERS COMBINED, I AM CAPTAIN PLANET!" Captain Planet said as he materialized from all of the five energy beams.

"Hello there Planeteers, nice to see you again." Planet said as he started to look around. "Looks like we have a crowd here today."

"They are just amazed at what they are seeing Cap." Gaia said.

"Good to see you as well Gaia." Planet said as he came back down to ground level.

"How are you feeling Cap?" Wheeler asked.

"I'm still feeling a little weak, but it is not as bad from before when I faced that mummy creature." Planet responded.

"Captain Planet, Wheeler and I would like to ask you something very important?" Linka said.

"Go right ahead Linka, I always enjoy talking to all of you. "Planet responded

"Wheeler and I would like to invite you to our wedding." Linka asked.

"Your wedding? I'm honored." Planet started to say. "When will this special day arrive?"

At that moment Wheeler joined Linka with Captain Planet. "The wedding is going to happen the day after tomorrow." Wheeler said.

Linka after hearing Wheeler's answer turned around to face him. "Yankee, are you sure about that?" She started to say. "We have so much to do then."

"Linka, babe." Wheeler said as he grabbed both her hands. "I have been waiting for our special day together for years even after I first met you on that special day on Hope Island. I don't want to wait any longer, I want to be your husband and you to be my wife."

"Da, my Yankee, I want to be with you forever no matter where we are." Linka responded.

"So are we in agreement about the wedding date?" Wheeler asked.

"Da, by this time in two days we will be married." Linka said as Wheeler gave Linka a very special hug.

"CP, are you going to be able to make it?" Wheeler asked.

"I am not sure Wheeler, I don't know how long I have here." CP replied.

"Tygra how are those scans coming along?" Lion-O asked now joining the group.

"It would go a lot better if I could get some deep scans of Captain Planet." Tygra stated. "With your permission of course Captain Planet."

"If there is a chance to restore my powers to full as well as the Planeteers' rings, then I am all for it." Captain Planet said.

"Just one thing left to do before you go with Tygra Planet." Wheeler started to say. "EVERYONE, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE." Wheeler said getting everyone's attention. "LINKA AND I HAVE DECIDED THAT WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW."

After that announcement all of the Planeteers and Thundercats came over to the happy couple to congratulate them on setting the date. Even Mandora and Mumm-Rana joined the group.

"Mandora, I know that being and officer is an important job, but would you consider coming to our wedding as one of Linka's Bridesmaid?" Wheeler asked.

"Being a officer takes high priority in my line of work, however after hearing your friend Gaia's story and seeing how much you both love each other, I would be honored to attend, but I won't be a bridesmaid." She responded.

"I understand Mandora." Linka answered.

"Instead I would like to oversee the ceremony with your permission." She replied.

"Are you able to do that?" Lion-O asked.

"Besides being an officer of the law, I also have a right to be a justice of the peace for special occasions. Just don't tell anybody."

"Your secret is safe with us Mandora and thank you. "Wheeler stated.

"Seeing how much in love you both are will be thanks enough. Now I need to get things started with the rest of the group here." Mandora said as she started to get everyone else away from the happy couple to start getting everything ready.

* * *

As Mandora was telling people what should happen, Tygra and Captain Planet headed towards the lab to continue the tests to make sure that there was a way to restore their power for good.

While Linka and Wheeler were alone on one side of the room Mandora was talking to some of the Thundercats to figure out what to serve and who to invite for the big day.

"Mandora, I need to borrow the kittens for a very special delivery run." Gi asked.

"And what may I ask is this special delivery run?" Mandora asked.

"They both have to help me pick up something from the Wollo village." Gi started to say. "I believe it should be done by now."

"I don't see any reason why they shouldn't go with you, just be careful." She responded.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her. The kittens said as they and Gi left the room.

"I have an idea of who to invite to the wedding." Snarfer said with excitement.

"And who do you want to invite Snarfer?" Snarf asked.

"Why don't we invite all of our friends to the ceremony." Snarfer replied.

"That is not a bad idea Snarfer." Panthro started to say. "It would be just like the time when we had a ceremony for Lion-O when he became the official Lord of the Thundercats."

"Snarf…Snarf…I'll get started on those invites right away." Snarf said as he left the room.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME UNCLE SNARF. I WANT TO HELP TOO." Snarfer said as he followed his uncle.

At that time, Tygra and Captain Planet returned from the lab.

"Hey Cp, is everything alright?" Wheeler asked.

"I'm just feeling a little weaker right now Wheeler." Planet responded.

"Tygra, are you done with all of those tests?" Lion-O asked.

"Yes I am, and I think that it would be best for Planet to return to your rings and rest." Tygra stated.

"I agree my friend." Kwami said. "We will call you again once everything is all set up on our end, and hopefully we will have good news about restoring all of our powers."

"That will be good to hear Planeteers." Planet said as he started to rise off the ground. "Until the wedding, THE POWER IS YOURS." Planet said as he once again transformed back into the five beams of energy and returned to their rings.

* * *

As Captain Planet returned back to their rings, the purple aurora once again covered up the rings rendering them again useless.

"I am getting sick and tired of our rings doing that." Wheeler said as he watched his ring go dark again.

"Da Yankee, but don't forget that he will be back for our wedding." Linka said.

"Alright you two we have some planning to do." Kwami said.

"Lynx-O you think that you can take our happy couple back to the tower until all of the preparations are complete?" Lion-O asked.

"It will be my pleasure Lion-O." Lynx-O responded. "I can give them a tour of the Tower Of Omens anyway."

"Alright you two have a good time with Lynx-O and we will see the both of you in two days." Ma-Ti said.

"Yes, just don't try and kill each other before the big day." Kwami joked.

"Hey Kwami, I think I am starting to rub off on you a little." Wheeler joked as well.

"Let's get out of here Yankee." Linka said while giving Wheeler a gentle push. "They have a lot of work to do anyway."

"Alright, I know when I am done trying to fight with you." Wheeler said as both of them went with Lynx-O out of the conference room and outside the lair towards the Thunderstrike.


	33. Chapter 33 Lunataks and Wedding Plans

As Wheeler and Linka were being escorted to the Thunderstrike by Lynx-O, Gi and the Thunderkittens were already starting to head out towards the Wollo village to pick up Gi's surprise package for her beloved friends.

"Come on Gi we better get going before Wheeler and Linka sees us." Wilykat said as both kittens grabbed their space boards from the hangar.

"I know Wilykat, I just hope that Gregory's tailor friend is done." Gi responded.

"We won't find out until we get there Gi." Wilykit said.

"Then let's not waste any more time, we better go now" Wilykat said as both he and his sister prepped their boards.

"Alright then all aboard." Wilykit said as all three of them climbed on the boards.

"Lets move out Wilykat." Wilykit said as Gi grabbed her waist.

"Next stop, the Wollo village." Wilykit said as both space boards started to take off.

As the Thunderkittens and Gi took off towards the village, Wheeler and Linka as well as Lynx-O exited the lair heading for the Thuinderstrike. As the group approached the vehicle, Wheeler took hold of Linka's left hand as he stopped in his tracks.

"What's the matter Yankee?" Linka asked as she also came to a stop.

"I just can't believe that this is really happening." Wheeler responded.

"Da. In just two days we are going to be together as husband and wife."

"I know, and I am also glad that our new friends will be here to help us celebrate."

"It has been a long time coming Yankee."

"Yes it has, and I couldn't be more happier."

"If the two of you are done with your conversation, then we really should be going." Lynx-O said waiting for the two love birds.

"Coming Lynx-O." Wheeler said as he and Linka approached the Thunderstrike holding each others hands.

As both Wheeler and Linka approached the vehicle, Lynx-O has already climbed into the center cockpit and begun take off procedures.

"Are we ready to go you two?" Lynx-O asked as both Wheeler and Linka climbed aboard behind him.

"Ready Lynx-O." Linka started to respond. "Lets go."

After Linka's response, the Thunderstrike started to take off from in front of the lair and started to head in the direction of the Tower Of Omens where the happy couple will be staying until the big day.

As the Thundercats and the Planeteers along with their friends were starting to decorate the Lair both on the outside and inside, they are all unaware that someone has been spying on their progress.

* * *

As the images started to unfold, Mumm-Ra back in his Black Pyramid was starting to get more angry then he had ever gotten before. He just couldn't believe that the Planeteers as well as Jaga were able to win their fights within the spirit world. But even with his latest defeat from his enemies, he was already working on a new approach that just might be the key to destroying them and their precious allies.

"There has to be a way to defeat those pesky Planeteers so that the Thundercats would be vulnerable to attack." He started to say. "There must be a way."

As he started to look into the black liquid of his cauldron Mumm-Ra started to wave his arms and hands around trying to find something on Third Earth that could help him strike a fatal blow against his enemies. As he continued to look at the images, Mumm-Ra saw a particular image that just might be what he has been looking for. As he stopped his hands and arms from moving around, the image in the pool stopped and started to become more clear.

The image that Mumm-Ra saw within the pool was a dark cavern with giant web lines all over the place, as if a bunch of small spiders were decorating it for an army. Mumm-Ra knew that this was a perfect place to trap one of the Planeteers, he also knew that they would do anything with in their power to save the captured victim. Now all he had to do is decide which victim to capture and imprison there.

"Well my friends, if you want a wedding to go forth, then I will make sure that it also becomes a funeral for the happy couple." He started to say." Cause no one will ever be able to escape the home of Spidera the Queen of 8 Legs, HAHAHAHAHA." He said in his usual mean tone. "But I need a good distraction in order to let my plan of evil unfold, my new allies have proven most useful to me but I think I will need the help of some of my old allies in evil."

* * *

With that statement, Mumm-Ra then started to wave his hands again and the image started to change. The image then changed to a very small planetoid in the middle of nowhere with 7 people living there. The 7 people living there are some of the most dangerous criminals that the Thundercats have banished since fighting them on Third Earth. The ones that Mumm-Ra were looking at each had a crescent moon symbol on the top of their foreheads. Mumm-Ra knew of these enemies long ago, when the Lunataks first arrived on Third Earth, they tried to overthrow Mumm-Ra so that they could rule the planet. Mumm-Ra then tricked and imprisoned them in molten lava from which there was no escape. Later he had no choice but to use the Mutants to free them so that they could help destroy his enemies. Now the time was right to use them again, but he also knew that bringing all of them here would be dangerous to him and his plan, so he needed to think very carefully about who to bring that would be most effective.

"These three will do perfectly for my mission of evil." Mumm-Ra said as he fired beams of energy into the pool.

A moment later the three Lunataks that Mumm-Ra had chosen for this mission had materialized inside his home. The three Lunataks that were chosen were Chilla, Tug-Mug and Red-Eye, three of the most dangerous and deadliest members of their little group.

"What are we doing in this horrible place again?" Chilla asked.

"You better have a good reason for bringing us here Mumm-Ra." Tug-Mug added.

"You better start talking or we will start destroying this place brick by brick." Red-Eye added.

"SILENCE YOU MISERABLE LUNATAKS!" Mumm-Ra screamed as bolts of immense energy came shooting out of his hands.

"Just get on with whatever reason you have for bringing us to this place." Tug-Mug said.

"I have brought you three here cause you are the most lethal members of your group and I am in need of your services." Mumm-Ra responded.

"What could you possibly need our help in you old mummy." Chilla stated.

"You do want revenge on those accursed Thundercats, do you not?" Mumm-Ra asked.

"Are you kidding us?" Tug-Mug with anger in his voice. "They are the reason that we were sent away from here in the first place."

"And we have thought of nothing else but to pay them back a hundred fold." Chilla said.

"Then this is the perfect opportunity for you my friends." Mumm-Ra started to say. "But the Thundercats have allied themselves with another group of powerful beings, they must be stopped and I need your help in doing so."

"What new group? Tug-Mug asked.

"Look into the pool and see for yourselves my Lunataks." Mumm-Ra said as the image started to change into the Planeteers and their friend Captain Planet.

"These people, we have never seen anything like them before." Tug-Mug stated.

"Is this the reason why we are here?" Chilla asked.

"This is not a good idea to make us mad Mumm-Ra." Red-Eye said.

"Listen you fools." Mumm-Ra started to say. "I need you to distract the Thundercats and their new friends at a special occasion happening in two days at the lair."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Tug-Mug started to yell. "WE JUST CAN'T WALK RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE LAIR WITHOUT SOMEONE THERE RECOGNIZING US."

"SILENCE!" Mumm-Ra screamed again. "I am planning on disguising all three of you before we all leave for the party. You three will be in the crowd and I will be performing the ceremony."

"Who is performing what ceremony?" Chilla asked.

"There is going to be a wedding happening on Third Earth between two of the people called Planeteers." Mumm-Ra started to say. And I am going to make sure that Mandora will not be able to attend."

"Mandora!" Chilla screamed. "I want to get my revenge on her for capturing me years ago."

"Then you shall have it my dear." Mumm-Ra stated.

"I need you to come with me to freeze her solid so that I can take her place, then I need the others to create a distraction so that I can capture one of the happy couple."

"And where are you going to hold this victim after you capture him or her?" Tug-Mug asked.

"Why to the Kingdom of Spidera the Queen of 8 legs of course." Mumm-Ra said before starting to laugh.

"That is a good place to put someone to die Mumm-Ra" Red-Eye commented.

"That is my point exactly." Mumm-Ra said as they all started to laugh.

* * *

While all of the planning was going on within Mumm-Ra's Black Pyramid, Gi and the Thunderkittens have arrived safely at the Wollo village. Gi was surprised with how much was repaired and rebuilt since they were last here a few days ago. Still she could not forget all of the damage and flames going on through out the village just because of their enemies trying to kill them and their Thundercat allies. But luckily for Gi and Ma-Ti the other Thundercats had arrived in the Thunderstrike and helped to save what was left of the village. She had never been so sad about all of that destruction, not since the Planeteers failed to save a forest from Plunder after he stole one of Wheeler's pictures showing an extinct breed of Owl living in the forest. She never could forget the pain and disappointment that she and the others had felt, but they did know that one day they we be redeemed. Now this had to happen to their new friends, their homes destroyed but luckily no lives were lost and that was the most important thing that mattered to the Planeteers. As the small group arrived on their Space Boards, they were once again greeted by Gregory, the Wollo that they had met the last time they were there.

"Welcome my friends, it is good to see all of you again." Gregory said as the small group dismounted from their boards.

"It is good to see you as well Gregory." Wilykit replied.

"Your village looks amazing after what happened last time we were here." Gi said.

"My dear, are you still upset about what happened here before?" Gregory asked

"I just can't help but feel a little bit responsible for what happened." Gi said as she went down to her knees.

"My dear it is all right to be a little sad." He started to say while walking over to Gi. "But please don't blame yourself, you had no idea what was going to happen that time."

"I know but I still can't get those images out of my head, the fires and your homes being burnt down."

"My dear friend you still know that no lives were lost and that is the most important fact in any situation." He said giving Gi a little comfort.

"I understand and thank you for helping me to see that more clearly." She replied while giving Gregory a hug for his help.

"That is quite alright my Gi." He started to say. "Now what can I do for you today.?" He said as Gi released him and got back on her legs and stood up.

"I was wondering if your tailor friend was done with the wedding clothes for my friends?" She asked.

"Oh my, I almost completely forgot about calling you about that." He started to say. "The clothes that you have requested are finished and waiting for you in the store."

"That's great!" Gi started to say in a cheery voice. "My friends are going to flip when they see them."

"Where the clothes that we brought you from before helpful?" Wilykit asked.

"The tailor was able to use the measurements from your friend's clothing to make them both accurate, I think that you will all be quite pleased at the results." He replied.

"That is just wonderful, especially now that we have a wedding date." Wilykit said.

"And when is the wedding date?" Gregory said as he started to bring the group to the tailor shop.

"It is going to happen the day after tomorrow." Wilykat started to say. "Everyone has already started to decorate the lair for the occasion."

"And we would like to know if your village would like to attend." Wilykit said.

"We would be most honored to attend the wedding of your two friends, besides it would also give us a chance to meet the rest of you team as well."

"And that would give us the perfect chance to say thanks to you and to everyone else that had helped us and the Thundercats since we first arrived here almost a week ago." Gi replied.

"I still can't believe it has been that long since you and the others entered our lives." Wilykit said.

"Yea you sure made life around here even more interesting then before." Wilykat added.

"Stop it you two, you're starting to embarrass me." Gi said while starting to blush a little.

"Give her a break my friends." Gregory said as they all reached the shop. "Now let's go inside and get those clothes for your friends." He added as they all entered the tailor shop.

* * *

As the group entered the tailor shop, they were all stunned by all of the suits and dresses made for just about any occasion. The dresses that were on display could be used for any special day or for a special date. The suits were also designed to go in conjunction with whatever season the customer would seem appropriate. As they all entered the shop, the head tailor and a good friend of Gregory approached the group.

"Why hello there Gregory." The tailor started to say. "What can I do for you this fine day?"

"Thomas, my Thundercat and Planeteer friends are here to pick up that special delivery for their friend's wedding." Gregory answered.

"Of course, they are both in the back." Thomas started to say. "I'll be right back with them." He said as we went into the back room to get the clothes.

"He is one of the best tailors in this shop Gi." Gregory started to say. "He designs are always the best."

"I just want to surprise both of them with these wedding clothes. They are my closest friends but sometimes I feel like they are both my older brother and sister."

"There is nothing wrong with feeling that way." Gregory started to say. "All of you working and living together in one place, after a while it does feel like a family."

"It sure does, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Gi replied.

"It is almost like us and where we live." Wilykit said.

"Yea, I mean we were all nobles when we left Thundera and now we are part of the Thundercat family." Wilykat added.

"Exactly Gi, so don't worry about feeling sad or happy about the clothes. Remember it is the thought that counts and that goes a lot deeper than anything else." Gregory replied as Thomas returned with the wedding and Planeteer clothes.

Here you go my friends." Thomas said as he gave back the two bags with the Planeteers clothing. "They were very useful."

"I'm glad that they were." Gi replied. "I didn't want to get into any trouble from my friends by taking them without asking."

"Well I'm sure that once they see the wedding clothes that I made from the measurements of their Planeteer clothes, that they will forgive you for borrowing them." Thomas said as he started to show the group Linka's wedding dress.

"Thomas, this wedding dress is one of the finest that you have ever made." Gregory said as Thomas showed the wedding dress to the small group.

The wedding dress for Linka was made out of the finest silk that the young tailor could find. It is all in white, with a beautiful seem line straight down to the waste. At the waist were white colored flowers with beautiful and precise petals, and the lengh of the dress was long enough to cover Linka's legs from the waist down to her feat.

"Thomas, Linka is going to love it thank you very much." Gi said as Thomas but the dress back into the carry bag that the Thunderkittens had brought on their last trip.

"I'm glad that you approve, my dear." Thomas responded.

"I told you that he was the best tailor around here Gi." Gregory said.

"Yes you did, sorry I almost doubted you." She replied.

"It is not a problem." He started to reply. "You are new to Third Earth so you don't quite know everything about the people and the planet itself."

"I know enough about those stupid pirates I met when I was almost dropped into their laps." She replied.

"Don't judge the whole planet by our enemies Gi, that will not help anyone." Gregory responded.

"Your right, I'm sorry." She replied.

"It is quite alright, no harm is done my friend." Gregory responded as the kittens took the bags from Thomas.

"Come on Gi, we better get back to help Mandora and the others finish the lair in time." Wilykit said.

"Your right Wilykit." Gi started to say. "Will you and your village be able to come to the wedding?"

"Of course it will be our pleasure." Gregory replied as the small group left the shop and headed back toward the space boards.

* * *

"Time to hit the road kittens" Gi started to say as they approached the boards. "We still have a lot of work to do for the wedding."

"I' am glad that you came to invite us my friends." Gregory said.

"This is also a way to let everyone meet the Planeteers, so that they will not feel like strangers on our home." Wilykat said.

"Sorry Gi, my brother didn't mean it like that." Wilykit said when she thought her brother was insulting Gi and the other Planeteers.

"It's alright Wilykit, no offense taken." Gi started to respond. "We all do feel like strangers on this world."

"Maybe after the wedding we can all give you and your friends a proper tour of our planet." Wilykat asked.

"Now that would be perfect, thanks kittens." Gi replied as they all started to climb onto the boards.

"We will see you at the ceremony Gregory." Wilykit said as Gi started to hold her waist.

"Until then my friends." Gregory said as the kittens and Gi started to ride off back to the lair.

* * *

It has only been one day since everyone had started decorating the lair and they have made lots of progress. The decorations that they had started to hang up were as beautiful to the Thundercats as well as to their new friends. There were colorful streamers of pink and black as well as white and black. The invites were already being sent to everyone that the Thundercats have met since they first arrived on the planet all those years ago. Even Snarf was getting some help from the Berbils in the kitchen in order to make the wedding cake as well as meals for everyone that was coming to the special day.

"Snarf…Snarf… I sure hope that our new friends like all of the goodies that we are making for them."

"I'm sure that they will enjoy everything that we make for them Snarf." Ro-Ber-Bill said.

"Snarfer…Snarfer uncle Osbert, where do you want this batter?"

"SNARFER!" Snarf started to yell. "HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME OSBERT!"

"Sorry uncle Snarf." Snarfer replied.

"Its OK nephew just put the batter on the table over there, I'm just really busy trying to figure out what our new friends would like to eat."

"Can't you just ask them for help with the menu?" The berbil asked.

"They are all too busy helping Mandora and the others decorate the Lair. Besides, I want them to be surprised by the selection of goodies. Besides that, I also heard that Panthro Bengali and Tygra are working on a special surprise for the Planeteers as well."

"Snarfer…Snarfer Haven't they tried anything since they have been here?"

"Not really, they just have whatever the others were having for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Maybe they don't want to be rude to all of you for taking them in." Ro-Ber-Bell stated.

"You're probability right about that Ro-Ber-Bell, but I wouldn't want to pressure them either."

"Then don't worry about anything Snarf, lets just get back to getting everything ready for tomorrow." Bo-Ber-Bill said.

"You're right, lets try to make this the best wedding party that the whole planet won't soon forget.

"Snarfer…Snarfer…I'm all for that uncle Snarf. This is gonna be great, yup you betcha yes sir."

"All right you two, lets get back to work." Ro-Ber-Beill started to say. "The celebration is tomorrow and I don't think that anyone else is more worried except the bride and groom."

"They'll be fine Ro-Ber-Bill." Snarf started to say. "Lynx-O has them over at the tower until tomorrow. Besides I think that they both need to be together tonight for tomorrow they are gonna experience the greatest joy in both of their lives." Snarf said as they all started to finish all of the cooking and meals for the big day tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34 Anointments and Weddings

As the preparations were going underway at the lair, Lynx-O was finishing up the tour of the Tower Of Omens to both Wheeler and Linka. The two Planeteers couldn't believe the view that they had both seen when they first viewed the tower. To Wheeler, the Tower Of Omens was almost like a giant version of a lighthouse from back home on Earth. These buildings were often used to help any and all kind of sailing ships to avoid rocky mountains or at least navigate treacherous seaways. But this tower was designed to be an early warning system for the Thundercats in case all of their enemies started to launch an attack.

"So what to you both think of the tower?" Lynx-O asked both Planeteers.

"This place is amazing Lynx-O." Wheeler said as they all entered the main control room.

"Da, the science and equipment that you have built into this place was have taken your friends a long time to build." Linka responded.

"Not really, we just used some spare parts from the Thundercats old crashed spaceship." Lynx-O started to say. "And the rest, our friends the Berbils helped us to develop."

"The Berbils must be really smart to create all of this." Wheeler responded.

"Da, the last time Wheeler and I saw them they didn't look like scientists." Linka added.

"The Berbils are as clever as they are gentle." Lynx-O said as he stood in front of the main console. "Sometimes it is best not to judge a book by its cover."

"We have heard that expression before Lynx-O." Wheeler started to say. "And believe me, we also have learned that lesson the hard way a few times as well."

"Da, even if you know what is going on, sometimes you could always skip the obvious even if you don't want to except it."

"That is a good lesson to learn my friends." Lynx-O replied as he started to push buttons on his brail board.

"Lynx-O, how did you learn to master brail like that?" Linka asked.

"My dear, I have been blind ever since I left Thundera with Pumyra and Bengali. The Berbils that rescued us on that day were very helpful in helping me learn a new form of reading and writing."

"I think I understand that Lynx-O." Wheeler started to say. "It is sometimes hard to master a new form of communication, even if you have no other choice but to try."

"Not quite exactly how I would have put it my young friend, but in a way you are right."

"My Yankee is right about something?" Linka said.

"Hey don't put me down like that babe, after all I was right about being in love with you."

Linka could do nothing but blush from what Wheeler had said. She knew that what he said was the truth and that she already felt the same way after they first met on Hope Island.

"Why don't the two of you go get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow and you both need to be rested." Lynx-O said.

"Good Idea Lynx-O." Wheeler said.

"Da, we will leave you alone so that you can continue your scans of the planet." Linka said as they both left the control room.

" _I just hope that tomorrow, everything will be fine without any trouble."_ Lynx-O started to think while conducting his scans. _" I still have a bad feeling that Mumm-Ra and his new allies are up to something big, but I just cant figure out what it is."_ He thought continuing to scan deep into the night.

* * *

As Lynx-O was working in the control room, Wheeler and Linka were holding each others hands as they made their way down to the living quarters of the tower.

"Here is your room Linka." Wheeler said as they both stopped at the door.

"Yankee, would you like to come in as well?" Linka asked with a little eagerness in her voice.

"Normally I would like nothing more then to spend the night with you, but tomorrow is our wedding day."

"Da, we will have the rest of our lives for waking up together."

"Besides, if I did decide to join you in your room, I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to control myself while staring at you."

"Yankee, stop doing that." Linka said as she started to blush.

"I only say stuff like that because it is true and besides what would our friends say if we both woke up together before our wedding to each other?"

"That we just couldn't wait any longer to be together."

"That's true but I want tomorrow to be perfect for both of us Linka." Wheeler started to say. "I mean besides my ex-girlfriend Trish that I knew back home you are the only other person that I want to be with."

Linka couldn't say a single word, instead all she could do is start to blush again. She knew that Wheeler had always had strong feelings for his ex-girlfriend Trish, but after hearing what Wheeler just said about his feelings for her she couldn't help but be more in love with him than ever before.

"I…I…I feel the same way about you as well Wheeler." Linka finally responded. "I want to be with you so badly that I almost forgot about everything else."

"I guess that is the price to pay of having the one true love for both of us." He replied with raising his eyebrows.

"Wheeler, sometimes I don't know if I want to kiss you or kill you."

"Well since I was almost dead a few days ago, I go for choice number one."

Linka then went straight over to Wheeler and put her arms around his waist. "I vote for number one as well Yankee." She replied as she and Wheeler both shared a very passionate kiss.

"I hate to do this after such a wonderful kiss with the woman that I am so in love with." Wheeler started to say after breaking contact with Linka. "But we really should get some rest and be prepared for the most wonderful day ever in both our lives."

"Da, I agree with you." Linka replied as she let go of Wheeler.

"I just can't wait till tomorrow, then we can really celebrate." Wheeler said as he opened Linka's door to her temporary chambers.

"Me neither." She started to say as she entered the room. "Good night my Yankee." She said as she closed the door.

"Good night gorgeous, I'll see you in the morning." Wheeler said as he also went into his room for the night.

As the night came over the planet Lynx-O was still trying to find a reason why he was having a bed feeling about tomorrow. He knows that his equipment can detect anything within the range of the tower but still something has him bothered. After a while he decided to get some rest as well because tomorrow morning would be the greatest day for his new friends and the whole Planet of Third Earth.

* * *

The day of celebration has finally arrived and Lynx-O was making sure that his guests were up and ready to go. He knew that this was a special occasion for the entire planet but he also knew that something wasn't quite right, although he just couldn't understand what. After disregarding that last thought, he headed towards both Linka and Wheeler's quarters to bring them both back to the lair.

"Wheeler my friend, are you up?" Lynx-O said as he started to knock on the door.

A moment later, the door opened and Wheeler was standing right in front of Lynx-O. "I'm up Lynx-O, although I didn't get much rest last night."

"Is everything alright with you my friend?" Lynx-O asked.

"Just a little pre-wedding gitters." Wheeler started to reply. "Everyone on our home planet starts to get them before a wedding."

"I am still trying to figure out all of the customs that you and are friends are used to."

"I wouldn't worry about that for now, lets see if Linka is up." Wheeler said as they both went towards Linka's room.

"Linka are you awake in there." Wheeler said as he started to knock on the door.

A moment later the opened showing Linka still looking as beautiful as ever. "I'm awake Yankee."

"I had a hard time trying to get some rest last night, I was so excited about today." Wheeler responded.

"Da me too. I almost didn't fall asleep at all thinking about today." Linka responded.

"Well now that you both are up, we really should start to head back towards the lair and see what everyone has done with it." Lynx-O added.

"I'm all for that, cause the sooner we get there the sooner we are married." Wheeler said as he took Linka's hands.

"Da, lets get going, and Lynx-O thanks for the tour of the tower."

"Yea it was very interesting and cool." Wheeler said

"Glad to accommodate the both of you, it sometimes gets a little lonely here, now lets get going." Lynx-O said as all three of them started to head down to the hangar and towards the Thunderstrike.

* * *

As the Thunderstrike started to leave the Tower of Omens hanger area, Mumm-Ra in his Black Pyramid along with the three Lunataks were just waiting for this day to happen. As they all looked into the pool, the expressions on their faces was that of glee. They were ready for this moment and now they were ready to carry out the plan to destroy the happiness of two of the Planeteers and cripple the Thundercats once and for all.

"The time has come my allies in evil." Mumm-Ra started to say. "We shall infiltrate their celebration and destroy their friends happiness."

"Just as long as we can destroy the Thundercats as well Mumm-Ra like you promised us." Tug-Mug stated.

"Not to worry Tug-Mug, they will be at our mercy when we are done with them."

"I want to get my hands on Mandora." Chilla stated.

"Patience my dear, first you will freeze her and then she is all yours after we capture one of the happy couple."

"Have you decided which one will be taken Mumm-Ra?" Red-Eye asked.

"I have, we will take his bride after they are joined together." Mumm-Ra started to say. "That way he will be completely at our mercy and will do anything to get her back."

"But how are we gonna blend in with everyone else?" Chilla asked.

"I will now disguise all three of you and then myself before we leave."

"Then lets get on with it and get our revenge." Tug-Mug said.

After Tug-Mug's statement Mumm-Ra started to chant to begin his transformation process. " **ANCIENT SPIRITS OF EVIL, TRANSFORM THIS DECAYED FORM TO MUMM-RA, THE EVER LIVING!"** Mumm-Ra shouted as he was once again transformed from an old mummy to an inhuman creature of immense power. " **NOW ANCIENTS SPIRITS TRANSFORM MY LUNATAK ALLIES INTO PEOPLE OF THIRD EARTH!"** He shouted while laughing. After a moment had passed all three of the Lunataks were hit with red energy beams causing each of them to transform into a different species of the Third Earth's population. Tug-Mug was transformed into a Wollo, Red-Eye was turned into a Bulkin and Chilla was turned into a Warrior maiden.

"Now that everyone else is ready it is time for my disguise." Mumm-Ra again started to chant. **"ANCIENT SPIRITS OF EVIL TRANSFORM MUMM-RA THE EVER LIVING INTO MANDORA THE EVIL CHASER!"** He shouted has Mumm-Ra transformed into an exact duplicate of Mandora Evil Chaser. "Now it is time for us to go." He said in Mandora's voice as they all disappeared from inside the Black Pyramid.

* * *

As Mumm-Ra's plan was starting to unfold, the Thunderstrike with Lynx-O, Wheeler and Linka were heading back from the tower to Cat's Lair for the wedding of two people who deserve to be in love. As the craft started to descend, both Wheeler and Linka were in au at the sight of the decorations. There was streamers of beautiful colors all over the main door and covering both of the lair's giant claws, there was even a red carpet going straight up to the stairs entering the lair. As the craft made it's final approach, they both noticed people from all parts of the planet where they had visited when they first arrived. As the craft finally settled down, the group started to climb out and saw Gi and Pumyra all dressed up and coming to meet them.

"Hey there love birds, ready for your big day?" Gi said as she approached the group.

"You look fantastic Gi." Linka said.

"I have to agree with you on that babe." Wheeler added. "You also look beautiful Pumyra."

As the Planeteers were used to getting dressed up for special occasions like going to environmental summits, the Thundercats never had any reason to get dressed up themselves. But since this is a special occasion, they decided to live a little and give it a try. Gi was wearing a lovely sleek blue dress with a blank red spot in the middle, and as for Pumyra, she was wearing a beautiful brownish dress with Thunderain symbols around the waist line.

"Thanks you two." Pumyra stated. "You guys better get ready for the ceremony before the wedding." Pumyra stated.

"What ceremony?" Both Wheeler and Linka stated.

"It's ok guys, you are still getting married." Gi started to say." Lion-O has a special ceremony that he wants to perform with us in front of everyone."

"Any idea what it is, and what it has to do with that red spot on you dress Gi?" Linka asked.

"Just get changed and you will both find out." Gi said as the two love birds were being escorted back into the lair by Lynx-O, Pumyra and herself.

* * *

As they entered the lair, both Wheeler and Linka saw that the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. There were more beautiful streamers and a lovely banner that says "CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR WEDDING DAY". Wheeler and Linka couldn't help but blush a little. After they both saw the banner, Kwami and Ma-Ti approached them both looking very dressed up as well.

"Hello there my friends, glad you are both back." Kwami said.

"Yes it is good to see that Linka didn't kill you Wheeler." Ma-Ti said with a little smile.

Kwami and Ma-Ti were wearing stylish green and brownish suits each one with a red dot in the center.

"Come on my friends, go upstairs and changed for the ceremony." Ma-Ti stated.

"Change into what, we have no special clothes like that." Linka said.

After that Gi came up to Linka as Kwami came over to Wheeler.

"Oh yes you do, just come with us." Gi said as she and Kwami took both of them back to their rooms.

"We will see you in a moment at the ceremony my friends!" Ma-Ti yelled as all four of them were out of earshot range.

After a while both Kwami and Gi brought Wheeler and Linka to their rooms so that they could also get ready for the ceremony.

"Now just wait a minute here Kwami." Wheeler said as all four of them stopped.

"Da, I agree with Wheeler Gi. What is going on here?" Linka asked

"Look my friends we promised Lion-O that we wouldn't tell you and-"

"TELL US ABOUT WHAT?" Linka said almost screaming at her closest friends.

"Look Linka, we just can't tell you we gave our word. "Gi stated. "Besides Gaia was with us and Lion-O and she gave him her blessing."

"NOW LOOK YOU TWO." Wheeler started to get angry. "LINKA AND I ARE NOT MOVING ANOTHER INCH UNLESS YOU TELL US WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Wheeler, Linka please try to understand, we promised that we wouldn't tell." Kwami stated.

"But we will tell you this much." Gi added. "It is very important to the Thundercats and we shouldn't be rude. Besides you two are getting married right afterwards. So please just bear with us and get changed. Kwami will help you Wheeler and Linka I am going to help you."

"Lets just go along with them Linka." Wheeler stated feeling worn out from arguing with both of them.

"Da, you are right Yankee." Linka added. "Alright Gi we surrender, show us what to wear for this ceremony."

"Trust us my friends you will be very happy that you did." Kwami stated as he and Gi took Wheeler and Linka into their rooms.

* * *

As Gi and Linka entered her room, Linka was completely unprepared for what she was seeing in there. Laying down on her bed was two beautiful dresses made out of the finest silk that she had ever seen. One dress was all in white with beautiful flowers along the hem line and the other dress was a lightish blue with a blank red circle in the center.

"Gi where and when did you ever find these dresses?" Linka started to say. "They are both so beautiful.

"Actually Cheetara and Pumyra made your light blue dress from the measurements of your wedding dress." Gi started to say. "Your wedding dress however was made by our new friends in the Wollo village."

"How did they know my size Gi?"

"I ah borrowed yours and Wheeler's Planeteers uniforms and they took care of the rest. Please don't be mad at me. I just wanted to do something very special for my two favorite people."

Linka didn't say a word, instead she threw her arms up and gave Gi an emotional hug.

"Thank you my friend." Linka started to say with tears in her eyes. "This is the best gift that you could have ever given me."

"Thanks Linka, now lets get you ready for the ceremony and then the wedding." Gi responded as she helped Linka into her blue dress.

A moment later both Linka and Gi heard a knock on their door as Linka was finishing getting ready for the special ceremony that the Thundercats are throwing for them.

"We'll be right out just give us a minute." Gi said as she finished zipping up Linka's blue dress in the back.

After a moment both Gi and Linka started to head for the door hoping that whoever was out there didn't have to wait long. Once they reached the door, Gi started to open it to reveal both Kwami and Wheeler standing out in the hall.

"Wow, Linka that dress is like wow." Wheeler stated as he saw Linka wearing the beautiful light blue dress.

"Thank you Wheeler." Linka started to blush. "Your outfit is very handsome a well." She replied looking at Wheeler's stylish red suit with a blank red circle in the center.

"Kwami, Gi, now can you please tell us what all this is for?" Wheeler asked as all four of them started to head towards the front doors of the lair.

"Yes I am very curious about why we have these blank red spots as well." Linka added.

"It is almost time you two just wait and see." Kwami stated as they all approached the doors.

"Gi, please tell the others that we are ready to proceed." Kwami stated as Gi went and opened the doors.

A moment after Gi went through, the doors again opened and the Thunderkittens appeared, ready to escort the others to the ceremony.

"This way Planeteers." Wilykit stated as the Planeteers started to follow them.

* * *

As the group exited the lair Wheeler and Linka were surprised to see the front of the Lair as well up to the bridge leading to the grass was filled with members of the Third Earth's family. There were Berbils from the village, Warrior Maidens from the treetop kingdom, Wollos from the village Snowman and Snowmeow from Hook Mountain, Bolkins, Dr. Dometone, the Unicorn Keepers, as well as the Tuska Warriors with their leader Turmagar the Tuska. As they all made their way out the group saw Gi and Ma-Ti standing on the Red carpet waiting for the others to arrive while Lion-O and the others were on the side waiting as well.

As the three Planeteers approached the others, their leader Gaia was also standing next to the Thundercats as well as Mumm-Rana. As they all took their positions, Wheeler and Linka were still unsure about what was going on here and why their friends are so secretive about this ceremony. As they finally stood next to each other, Lion-O the Lord of the Thundercats started to approach the Planeteers to begin the ceremony.

"My fellow citizens of Third Earth." Lion-O started to say. "I would like to thank all of you for attending the wedding of Wheeler and Linka. But before we get started with that, I would officially like to anoint all of the Planeteers into our Thundercat family. Since they have arrived here a week ago, they have all put their lives on the line to not only protect us but to protect you as well and we fell that because of their great courage and determination that they all should be rewarded by officially becoming part of our family. Before we begin there is still one more member that our new friends still need to summon before the ceremony can begin, Mumm-Rana, Gaia, would you please assist me." Lion-O stated as he took the sword from his claw shield and pointed it up.

Both Gaia and Mumm-Rana knew what had to be done next as they both raised their arms and hands and shot beams of pure energy into the sword's cat eye. After a moment the sword again started to glow with renewed power and strength. After a moment, Lion-O started to chant.

"THUNDER…THUNDER…THUNDER…THUNDERCATS…..HO!" He shouted as the symbol of the Thundercats once again started to appear in the sword while going through it's transformation. As the beam once again rose from the sword, all of Third Earth this time heard the growl as all of the Thundercat's symbols were glowing as well as their eyes. After a brief moment, the signal once again transformed into five beams of pure energy and struck each of the Planeteers' rings causing them to be energized once again.

"My Planeteer friends, please call your greatest champion for the ceremony." Lion-O asked.

"Of course my friend." Kwami stated. "Planeteers, let our powers combine." He said as they all raised their rings towards the sky.

"EARTH!"

"FIRE!'

"WIND!"

"WATER!"

"HEART!"

As all of the energy beams came out of the rings, all of the citizens of the planet that were in attendance were in complete shock as they all watched with wonder at what was happening next.

"BY YOUR POWERS COMBINED, I AM CAPTAIN PLANET!" Captain Planet's voice came as he started to materialize from all of the energy beams becoming a big ball of energy.

After his transformation was complete, he saw Gaia gesturing him to land right beside her so that the ceremony can continue. A moment later he landed next to his dearest friend so that Lion-O may begin.

"My friends, we all know that you are strangers to this world." Lion-O started to say. "But we all feel that you have truly earned our respect and lived up to our code of Thundera. Justice, Truth, Honor and Loyalty, and so by the power within the eye of Thundera and the blessing from your leader Gaia, I here by anoint you all Thundercats. Welcome to the family." He stated as the sword transformed back into its dagger form. "Welcome, Thundercat Kwami, Thundercat Wheeler, Thundercat Linka, Thundercat Gi and Thundercat Ma-Ti." He stated as a red beam came out of the sword and hit each of the red spots on the Planeteers clothing.

"Thank you Lion-O." Kwami started to say. "We are truly honored to be a part of your group."

"Citizens of Third Earth, welcome the newest Thundercats to our family." Lion-O stated as the citizens started to cheer. "Now Gi, Kwami, take Wheeler and Linka and get them both ready for the wedding." Lion-O asked.

"Sure thing Lion-O." Kwami said as he and Gi took Wheeler and Linka back into the lair. "Come on you two, now it is your time to be special." He stated as they all went inside.

"Kittens, go see if Mandora is ready to perform the wedding ceremony." Lion-O asked.

"Sure thing Lion-O." Wilykit said as she and her brother both went inside to check on Mandora.

* * *

While the ceremony to anoint the Planeteers was underway outside, Mandora in her temporary quarters was finishing up her role and duties of performing the wedding ceremony for Wheeler and Linka. She was wearing a beautiful sleek black dress with the symbol of the intergalactic police force on the belt. Even thou she is doing this for her friends she is still on duty and on the lookout for any trouble that may happen. She also likes to keep her helmet on in order to make sure that everything that she does is by the book.

"Now let's see here." Mandora stated as she was going through a final checklist." Vows for the lucky couple check, special wedding Vail for the lovebirds, check and Pantho and Tygra's special gift for the couple check. Looks like I am ready to proceed. She stated.

As she was getting ready to leave her room, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in, I was just getting everything for the wedding." Mandora stated as she started to turn around.

"Hello there Mandora." Mumm-Ra said while still in disguise as Mandora with Chilla right next to him in disguise as well.

"What is going on here?!" She said in a demanding way.

After a moment had passed by, both the copy of Mandora and the Warrior Maiden were revealed to be Mumm-Ra the Ever Living and Chilla standing right in the room with her.

"Mumm-Ra and Chilla, what do you think you are doing here?" She demanded to know.

"Why nothing Mandora." Chilla started to say. "Just here to put you on ice for a while." She stated as she started to blow ice cold ice breath at Mandora instantly freezing her in a block of solid ice.

"Well done my friend Chilla." Mumm-Ra stated as Mandora was completely frozen solid. "That should hold her until after the wedding." Mumm-Ra said as both he and Chilla went back into disguise. "Now we must get ready for the ceremony as well. HAHAHA." He started to say in Mandora'a voice. "You know what to do, now be gone." Mumm-Ra said as he blasted Chilla with his dark energy beam causing her to vanish from the room.

As soon as Chilla disappeared, Mumm-Ra heard a knock on the door.

"Mandora, its Wilykit, are you ready to proceed with the wedding?" She asked from behind the door.

"I'll be out in just a moment Thunderkitten, just going over my checklist." Mumm-Ra said in Mandora's voice.

"Alright, Wheeler and Linka are almost ready to begin as well. We'll see you outside when you are ready." She said as Wilykit walked away from the door.

" _That was a close one."_ Mumm-Ra started to think. _"I better get down there before anyone else decides to knock on that door and discover Mandora is frozen solid."_ He thought has he started to leave the room and head towards the outside for the ceremony.

* * *

While Mumm-Ra started putting his plan into motion Wheeler was getting changed into his wedding clothes that the Wollos made while Kwami was giving him a hand.

"Kwami my man that was a very cool surprise out there." Wheeler said thinking about the ceremony that the others were keeping a secret from himself and Linka.

"Now you know why Gi and I couldn't tell you and Linka about it. Lion-O asked us to keep it quiet while we were with Gaia while we were getting everything ready for the wedding."

"Man Kwami, you and Gi were driving us crazy trying to figure out what was going on." Wheeler said as he was just about finished getting changed for the wedding.

"I am sorry for the deception my friend, but we did promise Lion-O not to tell you and Linka." Kwami stated. "It would have ruined the looks on your faces when you both found out."

"Very funny Kwami. I hate to admit this but you are getting just as sneaky about surprises as I am." Wheeler answered.

"Please my friend, don't insult me." Kwami said as they both started to laugh.

"But seriously Kwami, thank you for not spilling the beans." Wheeler said as he finished putting on the black tux made for him by the Wollo tailor.

"Let us go my friend, you know that you can't see Linka until the ceremony." Kwami stated as he and Wheeler left his room.

* * *

As the boys were heading down towards the front entrance, Linka was just finishing putting on her wedding dress with Gi's help of course.

"Linka, when Wheeler sees you in this dress I think that he is gonna faint at the sight." Gi said while helping Linka.

"Thank you for everything that you have done for me Gi." Linka responded while blushing.

"I didn't do anything important Linka, you did when you told Wheeler yes to his proposal."

"And I wouldn't change a thing about that either Gi."

"Now all we need is the four main components that any bride will need for the ceremony."

"Da, but do we have something old and something new?"

"Actually we do, your engagement ring is something old, and your wedding dress is something new, as for something borrowed." Gi said as she reached over to Linka's bed and took a necklace that Cheetara gave her for the wedding." Here we go." She said as she put the the necklace around Linka's neck." And now something blue." She stated as she gave Linka a bouquet of blue flowers that one of the Wollos gave her while Wheeler and Linka were away.

"Gi thank you, I don't think that I could ever be this happy without your help." Linka said as she started to cry.

"Linka, please don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup before the wedding."

"Nyet, I will try not to." She said while trying to control herself.

"Come on Linka, its time to go." Gi said as they both left Linka's room and headed down towards the hanger on the left side of the lair.

* * *

As Linka and Gi headed for the hanger, Wheeler and Kwami were already heading towards the front of the Lair waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Kwami my man, I'm glad that you and Ma-Ti are my best man for this ceremony." Wheeler stated

"My friend, it is our pleasure to be apart of your special day." Kwami stated as they both caught up to Ma-Ti waiting for them outside the Lair.

"Hello Wheeler." Ma-Ti said as Kwami and Wheeler approached him. "Are you ready to tie the knot?"

"You know that this is all I could think of since Linka and I decided on the wedding date." Wheeler stated as he was waiting for his bride to approach.

"Well it looks like Mandora is ready to begin." Kwami stated as Mandora approached the trio.

"You ready to begin Wheeler?" Mandora asked.

"Lets do it." Wheeler responded as the Cat's Lair's Left claw started to open.

After the Left claw started to rise, the Thunderkittens both came out all dressed up and carrying two items with them. Wilykat was holding a very special scarf that would be used for the ceremony as Wilykit was dropping flower petals while on her way towards both Wheeler and Mandora. The next pair to emerge was Pumyra and Cheetara also following the kittens up to Wheeler but were gonna stand on the opposite side. Both ladies were wearing stylish orange and black dresses that went straight down to their feet. Both Cheetara and Pumyra never had a reason to actually wear something so beautiful but for this special moment with their friends they decided to break with tradition for Wheeler and Linka. The final pair to emerge was Lion-O with Linka right beside her and Gi holding up the end of Linka's wedding dress. As the group started to walk towards Wheeler and Mandora, everyone was giving Linka a look of amazement when they all saw the wedding dress that she wearing. Wheeler couldn't take his eyes off of his bride in her outfit, to him it was just both himself and Linka with no one else around them.

"She looks very beautiful my friend, doesn't she." Kwami said as he gave Wheeler a slight shove.

"What did you say Kwami I wasn't paying attention." Wheeler stated while his attention was still on Linka walking up to him.

As Linka walked right next to him, both Pumyra, Cheetara and Gi all walked to the left side of the couple.

"You look absolutely beautiful Linka." Wheeler whispered to his bride. As Lion-O moved off to the side.

"Thank you Yankee." She replied while blushing.

After that statement, Mandora started to speak. "My friends welcome to the wedding of our newest family members Wheeler and Linka." She started to say. "When they first arrived on this planet they were strangers to all of us, but through determination and help from the Thundercats they have all evolved into part of the Third Earth family. It is my great pleasure to officially start this ceremony that will bring these two much closer than they had ever thought possible. Wilykat, may we have the scarf." Mandora stated as Wilykit gave the scarf to Mandora. "As this scarf is tied around the two of your hands." She started to say as she was tying the scarf around." May your love for each other reach a new plateau of happiness and togetherness. And as these bonds shall not be broken, may your love keep these bonds together for as long as you are together." She stated waiting for the opportunity to strike at their most vulnerable spot. "And now by the power vested in me by the Interplanetary Police force, I hereby pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride my friend." Mandora stated as Wheeler and Linka kissed each other while everyone else was cheering.

Once they were done kissing each other, both Wheeler and Linka turned around to address the crowd. Wheeler was just about to say a few words, when he was shot in the back by a laser weapon.

As the whole crowd was in shock, Wheeler started to fall to the ground while Linka turned around to notice that Mandora's weapon was drawn and fired.

"MANDORA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Linka said screaming.

"Mandora, explain your actions." Lion-O stated as he drew his sword.

"My dear friends, don't you know me." Mandora stated as she transformed back into Mumm-Ra the Ever Living.


	35. Chapter 35 The Kidnapping

The entire crowd as well as the Thundercats and Planeteers were in a state of shock after the events that had transpired after the wedding for their dear friends. As soon as Wheeler and Linka were officially joined together, Mandora took her laser weapon from her belt and blasted Wheeler in the back causing him to fall to the ground. Everyone couldn't believe that Mandora would do something so evil to two people who are so much in love.

"MANDORA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Linka said screaming.

"Mandora, explain your actions." Lion-O stated as he drew his sword.

"My dear friends, don't you know me." Mandora stated as she transformed back into Mumm-Ra the Ever Living.

"MUMM-RA!" Lion-O screamed as the other Thundercats came next to him.

"How dare you interfere with the wedding." Kwami stated.

"You are truly evil Mumm-Ra." Captain Planet said as he joined the others as well.

"I DON'T THINK THAT YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT ME THUNDERCATS!" He started to shout. "BUT YOU SHOULD BE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT THEM!" He shouted again as he shot three laser beams into the crowd.

As the lasers headed towards the crowd, the Thundercats and the Planeteers tried their best to warn everyone to take cover, but three people didn't move a muscle. As the beams hit all three, they started to transform back into their true forms. The Thundercats were again in a state of shock as the people that were hit revealed to be one of their worst enemies ever.

"LION-O, IT'S THE LUNATAKS, THERE BACK!" Panthro shouted as the beams effect wore off.

"Thundercats try to keep the Lunataks at bay." Lion-O started to say. "Captain Planet, Planeteers can you handle Mumm-Ra?"

"I believe I can handle this mummy. I still remember the last time I fought him and I think I can use the same tactics against him right now" Planet stated as Lion-O left to help the others fight against the Lunataks in the crowd.

At that moment Tug-Mug the Lunatak that could defy gravity jumped from the crowd and landed right in front of Captain Planet.

"This should take care of you Captain Planet." Tug-Mug stated as he fired his gravity carbonizer at Captain Planet making him feel much heavier.

"What's going on here?" Planet started to say. "Why am I suddenly so heavy?" He said while he was glowing from the beam fired from Tug-Mug's weapon.

"My Gravity Carbonizer is making the gravity around you much stronger." He started to say." Soon you won't even be able to move let alone breathe."

"Captain Planet, are you alright? "Kwami said as he and Gi ran over to him while Ma-Ti was with Wheeler and Linka.

"I can't move Planeteers." Planet stated as he started to go down to one knee.

"He can't move now that he is starting to feel fifty timers heavier." Tug-Mug stated with an evil grin.

"You monster!" Gi shouted as she started to lunge at Tug-Mug.

"I think that you need this just as much as your friend over there." Tug-Mug stated as he fired his weapon again, but this time at Gi.

"GI, LOOKOUT!" Kwami shouted as he pushed Gi out of the way.

"KWAMI!" Gi shouted as she saw him get hit by the beam and start to feel heavier as well.

"Two down and more to go." Tug-Mug stated with a smile.

"Not while I am still here Lunatak." Planet stated as he tries to get back up.

"Give it up Planet." Tug-Mug started to say. "You can't fight the force of gravity."

"I'm not gonna let you or anyone else hurt my friends!" Planet almost shouted as he tries to stand back up.

"I think that you need a little more gravity, Planet. Here try one hundred times gravity." He spouted as he increased his weapons' gravity controller.

Captain Planet then started to feel more intense gravity then before, it started to force him to lay down on the ground.

"Captain Planet!" Gi almost shouted. "I'm coming."

"Oh no you're not Planeteer." Tug-Mug said as he fired another beam, this time at Gi again.

Gi knew that she couldn't get hit by that beam but maybe she could use Tug-Mug's own weapon against him or at least help Captain Planet and Kwami. Without even thinking, Gi was able to dodge the beam without letting herself get hit.

"Come on tubby, can't you do any better than that?" She started to say at Tug-Mug.

"I'll get you for that Planeteer." Tug-Mug responded.

Gi, knowing that this was her only shot to help, decided to position herself between Tug-Mug and Mumm-Ra.

"Come on chubby, hit me with your best shot." Gi said trying to get Tug-Mug angry.

"Now you are going to get it Planeteer." Tug-Mug said as he aimed and fired his weapon again at Gi.

"NO, STOP YOU FOOL!" Mumm-Ra shouted as Tug-Mug fired his weapon.

Gi's quick thinking allowed her to get out of the way just as the beam came right passed her and hit Mumm-Ra dead on.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Mumm-Ra started to shout as he started to feel the effects of the gravity beam.

"TURN OFF THE BEAM YOU FOOL AND HURRY!" Mumm-Ra started to shout.

"Right away Mumm-Ra." Tug-Mug responded as he turned off his gravity weapon.

After a moment, the beams that were enveloping Mumm-Ra, Kwami and Captain Planet were faded away into nothingness, but the damage to Captain Planet was severe.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU FOOL!" Mumm-Ra started to shout as he started to get back on his feet.

"Um, Mumm-ra, we have a problem." Tug-Mug started to say.

"What is it Tug-Mug?" He responded.

"In order to free you, I had to free the others from the gravity beam as well."

"YOU DON'T MEAN?" He started to say as he looked over at Captain Planet and Kwami, both starting to stand up.

"Look who's back in the party." Captain Planet said as he fully regained his composure.

"Quickly you fool hit him again!" Mumm-Ra shouted to Tug-Mug.

"Right boss." Tug-Mug said as he was about to fire another shot at Planet.

"Not this time pal." Planet said as he fired beams of energy from both of his hands, completely destroying Tug-Mug's weapon and forcing the Lunatak back.

"NOT SO FAST PLANET!" Mumm-Ra shouted has he grabbed Linka by her arm and forced her next to him.

"LINKA! STOP RIGHT THERE MUMM-RA!" Planet started to shout after Linka was grabbed by Mumm-Ra.

"I DON'T THINK SO PLANET." Mumm-Ra again started to shout. "THE YOUNG LADY ALREADY HAS A DATE. A DATE TO DIE IN THE KINGDOM OF EIGHT LEGS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Mumm-Ra shouted with and evil laugh as himself and Linka vanished away.

"LINKA NO!" Ma-Ti shouted while he was still trying to help Wheeler.

"Planeteers, we have to help the other Thundercats and help Wheeler and save Linka." Planet started to say." But I'm to weak for any of that. The gravity beam drained most of my strength, I must return to the earth." Planet said as he started to break down again. "Remember, the power is yours." Planet stated as he again broke apart into the five energy beams and went back into the Planeteer's rings.

* * *

While all of this was happening at the front of the lair, Chilla and Red-Eye were having their fun freezing the guests and destroying any part of the lair that was in sight of the devilish duo.

"This should take care of the Thundersrike." Red-Eye said as he used his special optical vision to launch two of his disc weapons at the vehicle and disable it.

"And this should take care of any resistance from the crowd." Chilla stated as she started to blow ice-freezing cold air at everyone who attended.

There was however one group of people that was immune to Chilla's cold breath. As Chilla was enjoying herself with freezing every guest and Red-Eye, using his special disc weapon causing as much damage as they both can do before the Thundercats could arrive to stop them.

"That is enough of that Lunatak." A voice came from behind them.

"You, you can't be free." Chilla started to say. "My ice breath should have frozen you into solid ice by now. "Chilla stated as she saw who was addressing her and Red-Eye.

The citizens of Third Earth that Chilla was addressing is one of the Thundercats best allies near the frozen north. These allies are almost like Earth type animals called Walrus, but these are more human than animal and used to freezing temperatures. The Tuskas met the Thundercats when Turmagur The Tuska and his faithful companion the Gomplin visited Cat's Lair hoping to find help in saving a single spring that fuels all of the streams and rivers on the entire planet. The Thundercats helped out the Tuska warrior, protecting the spring and have been their allies ever since.

"I said that is enough Lunatak." Turmagur said at Chilla.

"You don't think that you can stop me do you?" She stated.

Turmagur then raised his right arm and then dozens of weapons started to power up behind her.

"I think that you have underestimated your chances Lunatak." Turmagur stated as the Thundercats approached them.

"That's what you think." Chilla started to say. "Red-Eye do it now." Chiila said

"Right Chilla, lets see if they can see in the dark." Red-Eye stated as he fired a disc from his chest releasing a black smoke cloud.

As the black cloud started to emerge and envelop the Thundercats and Tuskas, Cheetara knowing full well that her super speed might be the only thing that can put a damper on Red-Eye's cloud of darkness.

"What's the matter Thundercats." Chilla started to say with an evil smile. "Can't see what is going to happen next?"

Just then both Chilla and Red-Eye noticed some kind of whirlwind coming from the area where the cloud has completely covered the Thundercats and Tuska Warriors..

"This is not good Chilla." Red-Eye started to say. "It looks like the female Thundercat Cheetara is trying to blow away the smoke." He stated while using his special optical sensors.

"That's what she thinks." Chilla stated. "She can't blow away the smoke if she can't move either." Chilla said as she started to blow icy winds into the smoke and whirlwind.

As the icy breath from Chilla started to effect the cloud and Cheetara's whirlwind, the Thundercats as well as the Tuska's vision started to clear up.

"Turmagar, can you have your friends fire through the smoke when there is an opening?" Lion-O asked.

"Yes, but I don't want my friends to hit Cheetara by mistake." Turmagar responded.

"Cheetara, I need you to stop running in about 30 seconds." Lion-O stated while Cheetara is trying not to be affected by Chilla's breath.

"Alright Lion-O but you better be ready, I can already feel myself slowing down from Chilla's breath." She responded.

"Tygra, Panthro, we are gonna give the Tuskas a little help." Lion-O started to say. "Get your weapons ready." Lion-O stated as all three of them took out their weapons and prepaired to fire at the two Lunataks.

As the smoke started to disappear, Cheetara was starting to feel the effects from Chilla's breath.

"CHEETARA, STOP AND GET DOWN NOW!" Lion-O shouted as Cheetara did what Lion-O said.

As she stopped running and ducked down, all of the Tuska's weapons fired at the same time along with Panthro's knucnkucks, Tygra's Bolo Whip and Lion-O's sword.

As Chilla started to get tired from blowing her icy breath at the whrilwind and the smoke, both her and Red-Eye started to notice something very strange happening within the cloud.

"Red-Eye" Chilla started to say. "Are you seeing what I am seeing?" She asked

"If you mean that I am seeing a massive energy buildup from within the smoke, then yes I am." Red-Eye answered as the energy buildup blasted right through the smoke and impacted right in front of both Lunataks.

* * *

The impact from the explosion caused both Lunataks to be hurled back to the ground rendering both of them knocked out for a while. A moment later, both Lunataks started to regain their composure as they started to clear the stars that they had within their eyes. As their vision started to clear, they both noticed that they were surrounded by both the Thundercats and the Tuska warrior clan.

"What is the meaning of this attack Lunataks?" Lion-O asked as he approached both Chilla and Red-Eye.

"You fools, while you are busy dealing with us, Tug-Mug and Mumm-Ra are dealing with your friends back at the lair." Chilla started to say.

"Your female friend who was just joined together is being kidnapped by Mumm-Ra and is being taken away." Red-Eye finished.

After Red-Eye had finished telling the others, The Thundercats looked back at the lair to see Mumm-Ra disappearing with Linka right in front of the Planeteers.

"Where did he take her Lunatak." Panthro said while pointing his weapon at both Chilla and Red-Eye.

"Where you will never get her back from." Red-Eye said while giving a small smile.

"You are gonna tell us right now." Tygra stated also ready to use his weapon.

"I don't think so Thundercat. "Chilla stated. "Why don't you ask your friends back at the Lair hahahahahaha." she said as both herself and Red-Eye started to disappear themselves.

"Thundercats, we better get back to the Lair and fast." Lion-O stated. "Turmagar can you help the others defrost all of Chilla's victims?"

"Of course." Turmagar responded. "Once they are all free then I will join the others and rejoin you back at the lair." Turmagar said as the Tuska warriors started to help Bengali, Pumyra and Lynx-O defrost everyone who was effected.

"Let's get back to the others right away." Lion-O said as Tygra, Cheetara, Pantho and himself started running back to help their Planeteer friends.

* * *

Back at the Lair, the Planeteers were still trying to figure what Mumm-Ra said about taking Linka to some sort of Kingdom. In the meantime Gaia came over to her charges while they were trying to help Wheeler.

"Gaia, what can we do?" Gi asked.

"Wheeler is down and Linka has been taken away to some place that we have never even heard of." Kwami stated.

"And we can't use our rings again because of this purple aura on them." Ma-Ti stated.

"Calm down Planeteers." Gaia started to say. "We will figure out what has happened and how to help save Linka.

As Gaia started to talk to the Planeteers, the other Thundercats started to arrive back to at the lair hoping to try and help their friends.

"Planeteers, what has happened here?" Lion-O asked as he and the others arrived.

"Wheeler is still out cold and Captain Planet went back into our rings." Ma-Ti stated.

"And Linka has been taken away by Mumm-Ra." Kwami added.

"Do you know where he took her? "Tygra asked.

"I don't know but maybe that Lunatak over there might know." Kwami stated as he started to point in Tug-Mug's direction.

When the Thundercats started to see where Kwami was pointing at, all they saw was an empty area with a crack on the side, as if a large object of some kind left an impression.

"Tug-Mug's gone." Panthro stated.

"He must have disappeared when the others vanished." Tygra stated.

"We were so focused on Wheeler and Linka, that none of us even noticed." Gi started to add.

"We have to know if Mumm-Ra said anything about where he was taking Linka." Lion-O stated.

After a moment of thinking, Ma-Ti started to speak. "I think he said something about a kingdom of eight legs." He started to say. "I have no idea what he was talking about."

"Unfortunately, we do my friends." Cheetara stated as she joined the others while the other group of Thundercats was only a few minutes behind them.

"There is only one place where Mumm-Ra could have taken her, but it could be very dangerous to enter." Cheetara stated.

"Please you have to tell us." Gi started to say as she was trying no to shout.

"The Kingdom of eight legs is home to Spidera, and down in those caverns she is Queen of all spiders." Panthro stated.

"We have to get down there and rescue Linka." Gi stated.

"We will, but first we must attend to Wheeler to make sure that he is fine and locate Mandora." Lion-O stated.

While everyone was trying to help Wheeler up off the ground, the other Thundercats as well as their friend Turmagar approached the group.

"Lion-O is everyone alright?" Bengali asked as he saw the other trying to help Wheeler.

"Wheeler is out cold and Mumm-Ra took Linka to Spidera's kingdom." Lion-O responded.

"Here, let me take a look at him." Bengali stated as he took out his medical scanner.

"Will Wheeler be alright, Bengali?" Gi asked still being worried about both Wheeler and Linka.

After a moment of scanning Wheeler's condition, Bengali started to speak. "It looks like Wheeler is going to be just fine Gi." He started to say. "Apparently Mumm-ra just wanted to take Linka and leave Wheeler alive for some reason."

"I think I may know the answer to that Bengali." Kwami started to say.

"Pumyra, I want you and Ma-Ti to go to Mandora's quarters and check on her. The rest of us will listen to what Kwami has to say."

"Right Lion-O." Pumyra stated as she took Ma-Ti with her to go and check on Mandora.

"Alright Kwami now that Pumyra and Ma-Ti left to go check on Mandora, lets hear your reason for Mumm-Ra's actions." Lion-O said

"I believe that he did that on purpose cause we all know how mad and reckless Wheeler can get when someone that he cares about is in serious danger." Kwami stated.

"Wheeler is always prone to self-sacrifice no matter who the other person is." Gi started to say.

"But now that person is someone very close to him and he may just loose it all together." Kwami finished.

"I believe I understand my friends." Tygra stated.

"As do I Planeteers." Gaia added. "Wheeler is so worried about Linka that he may rush off into this Spidera's home without even thinking."

"We have to find and rescue Linka, and keep Wheeler in the dark for now." Panthro stated.

"Bengali, you and Lynx-O take Wheeler back to his quarters and make sure that he stays there until we get back." Lion-O stated.

"I'll go and stay with Wheeler." Gaia started to say.

"I'll go with you Gaia." Gi stated. "He may need the both of us to help him calm down till the rest of you get back."

"All right then, Panthro, Tygra, ready the Thundertank right away. Cheetara I want you and the others to make sure that all of our friends are safe and sound." Lion-O said.

"Right Lion-O" Cheetara stated as she and the others started to bring Wheeler back into the lair.

"Turmagar, would you care to help us?" Lion-O asked now facing Turmagar.

"I would be honored to help you rescue your friend Lion-O." He responded.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets get going." Panthro said as they all started to head towards the Thundertank and off to Spidera's webbed Kingdom.


	36. Chapter 36 Aftermath and Secret Mission

As the Thundertank started to head off towards Spidera and her kingdom, the rest of the Thundercats and Planeteers are trying to cope with the aftermath of what Mumm-Ra and the Lunataks have done. Nobody was prepared for what happened to the happy couple after they were finally joined together in endless love, but when it comes to being sneaky and devilish, Mumm-Ra is in a class all by himself.

As they all entered the lair, Bengali and Lynx-O are still carrying Wheeler straight to his room to rest while the others try to figure out a way to keep Wheeler in the dark about Linka.

"We have to try and keep Wheeler's mind off of what happened when he wakes up." Kwami stated.

"That is going to be easier said then done Kwami." Gi started to speak. "You know how stubborn Wheeler can be especially when it comes to Linka."

"I know Gi, but we have to try and help him stay put, even if he doesn't want to." Kwami responded.

"My Planeteers, we must wait for Wheeler to wake up from his ordeal." Gaia started to say. "Then we can gently tell him what happened without getting him angry."

"Gaia, we both know that you wouldn't want to cause any pain to anyone but we need to keep Wheeler from thinking about Linka." Kwami stated.

"If only our rings would work, then we can help the Thundercats rescue Linka and Wheeler would be none the wiser." Gi stated.

"We must be patient with the ring situation Gi." Gaia started to say in a calming voice. "We will figure out a way to get rid of whatever Mumm-Ra did to them in no time." Gaia stated.

"But for now we need to concentrate on Wheeler." Kwami stated.

"Alright you both win." Gi started to say in a very depressing tone. "I just can't stop worrying about her."

"Think of what Wheeler will do if he finds out." Kwami stated.

"Good point, lets try and keep him calm." Gi responded.

* * *

As the group continued their discussion about what to do next, the Thundercats have reached Wheeler's quarters with the Planeteers right behind them.

"All right my friends." Lynx-O started to say. "Well put him on the bed, but please keep him calm when he wakes up." He finished as Bengali opened the door.

" _What a way to spend a honeymoon."_ Gi started to think. _"Having your new wife kidnapped while the husband is lying on the ground."_ She finished as Bengali and Lynx-O layed Wheeler down on his bed.

"Just make sure that he is calm and doesn't go off the handle." Bengali stated as both Thundercats left the room.

"We'd better take shifts to make sure that Wheeler is alright and calm." Kwami stated.

"I'll take the first one Kwami." Gi started to say. "He is almost like my older brother anyway."

"Alright my friend, Gaia or myself will relieve you in about an hour." Kwami stated as he and Gaia left Gi and Wheeler in his room.

"Wheeler , I don't know how I am going to keep you calm when you wake up, but I am sure gonna try by best." Gi stated as Kwami and Gaia left the room and closed the door.

* * *

Outside Wheeler's room, Gaia and Kwami were still very worried about how to tell Wheeler about Linka and wondering how Linka is holding out in Spidera's kingdom.

"I really do hope that our friends return before Wheeler wakes up Gaia." Kwami started to say.

"Me too Kwami, I hate to see any of my Planeteers in pain no matter what the reason for it." She responded.

Just then their conversation was momentarily interrupted when they saw Ma-Ti and the Thunderkittens coming down the hall with Mandora right behind them.

"Hey there Kwami ,Gaia, how is Wheeler." Wilykit asked.

"He is still out cold from what happened." Kwami responded.

"We both found Mandora in her quarters trapped in a block of solid ice." Wilykat stated.

"Yea, it took us and Ma-Ti a while to defrost her but when we were finished, we told her what had happened." Wilykit added.

"When I get my hands on Chilla, I am going to throw the book at her." Mandora started to say. "It is against the law to freeze somebody right before that person can perform their marriage duties. I'm also gonna add the charge of kidnapping and aiding and abetting." She finished.

"Please try to keep your voice down Mandora, we don't want to wake up Wheeler and get him mad with worry." Kwami stated.

"My duties as an officer demand that I question all parties involved even if that means getting him angry." Mandora stated.

"Mandora, you do not know Wheeler and Linka like the rest of us do." Kwami started to say. "He is very much in love with her and if he knows that she is in danger, then he will go off all half-cocked and reckless to try and rescue her."

"Besides, the other Thundercats are already on the way to try and save her from Spidera's home" Gaia finished.

"Never the less, I have to perform my duties as an officer of the Interplanetary Police Force." Mandora stated as she started to head towards Wheeler's room.

"Mandora, please be patient." Kwami started to say. "Gi is in there and she will let us know when Wheeler wakes up."

"He is our friend Mandora." Ma-Ti stated. "But if he knows what happened to Linka, then I don't know what he will do."

"Alright, I'll leave him alone for now." Mandora stated. "But remember interfering with an officer in her duties is punishable with criminal proceedings."

"Just give Gi an hour to make sure that Wheeler is still non the wiser Mandora." Gaia started to say. "We will deal with whatever happens afterwards.

"Alright then, I'm going back to my room to get changed but I will return." Mandora stated as she left the group.

"Thunderkittens, is Mandora always like that?" Ma-Ti asked.

"She is on officer of the law." Wilykat stated.

"And she takes her job very seriously." Wilykit answered.

"Come my friends, we all have better get changed as well." Kwami said.

"I'm gonna stay and help Gi out if and when Wheeler wakes up." Gaia stated.

"Alright, the rest of us will get changed and be back soon." Kwami said as he and the kittens left to get changed.

* * *

As the Thundercats and Kwami and Ma-Ti went back to their rooms to get changed after what happened during the wedding, Gi was still in Wheeler's room, hoping with all of her might that he doesn't wake up and start to worry.

"Please Wheeler, I know you want to wake up and be with Linka, but just this one time stay asleep." She started to say very quietly.

After a moment of silence, Gi started to hear some noises coming from Wheeler's bed.

" _Oh no,he is starting to wake up."_ Gi started to think to herself. _"I just hope that he won't ask about what happened."_

"Ugh my head." Wheeler started to say. "What happened to me? The last thing I remember is being with the woman that I love finally being together."

"Um take it easy Wheeler." Gi started to say as she went over to his bedside. "You've been through a lot already."

"Thanks Gi, I guess." Wheeler responded as he started to regain his composure. "Where is my wife, is she ok?"

"Yes Linka is just fine." She started to say with a little sadness in her voice.

"Gi, is something wrong?" Wheeler asked looking confused.

"Everything is just fine Wheeler." Gi replied trying not to give anything away.

"Little mermaid, please tell me what is going on here." Wheeler stated being more direct.

"Nothing is going on here Wheeler, as I just said, Linka is just fine." Gi replied trying to keep herself calm.

"GI! ENOUGH OF THIS! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Wheeler started to yell as he got off the bed.

"Wheeler, please calm down I can explain everything if you just calm down." Gi pleaded with tears almost showing in her eyes.

"GI, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS STALLING, NOW PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Wheeler yelled.

"Wheeler I.. I…I can't." She said in complete sadness as she threw herself onto Wheeler to try and calm him and herself down.

"I'm sorry Gi." Wheeler started to say in a lower tone. "I know that I can be somewhat of a hot head sometimes, but that is because I worry about things that I don't know of. I am sorry that I raised my voice at you."

"No wheeler I am the one who is sorry." Gi said while sniffling a little. "I want to tell you but I can't.

"Is it about what happened to Linka?" Wheeler said as he pulled away from Gi.

Gi could say nothing but nodded her head.

As the conversation between Gi and Wheeler was about to continue, Gaia opened the door and saw that Wheeler was awake and trying to find out what was going on from Gi.

"Wheeler, I'm glad to see that you are finally awake." Gaia stated as she entered the room.

"Yea Gaia, I'm just fine but I still would like to know what happened and where is Linka." Wheeler responded.

"I didn't tell him anything Gaia." Gi started to say. "But it was killing me on the inside to do so."

"Gaia, Gi please tell me what is happening here." Wheeler started to say. "I promise I wont go off half-cocked or anything like that."

"Wheeler, we all know that is one promise that you can't keep." Gaia stated.

"Then please tell me what I need to know Gaia. This is my wife we are talking about here, I have to be there for her." He replied.

"Alright Wheeler we will explain what happened to you and where Linka is, but you must calm down and relax after everything that I tell you." Gaia stated.

"I will try Gaia, but no promises." He responded.

"Now that's the Wheeler we all know and love." Gi added.

"Now please tell me what happened." Wheeler stated.

"All right Wheeler, but don't say we didn't warn you." Gaia stated.

As Wheeler calmly sat down on his bed, he started to hear Gaia's story about what happened after we was knocked out. He couldn't believe that Mandora, who performed the ceremony was actually Mumm-Ra in disguise and that he had help in the form of people called Lunataks. He also couldn't believe that Mumm-Ra had taken Linka and said that he was leaving her in some kind of kingdom underground. As Gaia continued to explain everything to Wheeler about what had happened, his anger had gotten the best of him once again.

"GAIA, PLEASE BE QUIET, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!" He screamed at the top of lungs.

"Wheeler I am sorry for telling you this, I really didn't want to upset you." Gaia started to say.

"NOT GET ME UPSET, GAIA, GI, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I CARE FOR LINKA AND WOULD DO ANYTHING WITHIN MY POWER TO GO AND SAVE HER!" Wheeler continued to yell.

"EVERYTHING THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH ON THIS PLANET SINCE ARRIVING HERE HAS BEEN ONE FIGHT AFTER ANOTHER TO SURVIVE AND I CAN'T DO ANY MORE WITHOUT LINKA AT MY SIDE!"

"Wheeler please calm down, we were only trying to protect you from-" Gi said as she was cut off.

"FROM WHAT?! FROM NOT KNOWING IF LINKA IS ALIVE OR DEAD, IF I WILL EVER BE ABLE TO SEE HER AGAIN?! WHY DID YOU BOTH TRY TO KEEP ME OUT OF THE LOOP?!"

"Because of this Wheeler!" Gi started to say trying not to shout. "Because we knew how you would react and we were trying to avoid that."

"Wheeler listen to us, Mumm-Ra did that on purpose because he knows that you would do anything to try and get Linka back safe and sound." Gaia started to say. "You have to just calm down before the whole Lair knows that you are awake and mad."

"I'm afraid it's a little to late for that my friends." A voice came from behind the group.

* * *

As they all turned around looking at the door, the group was a little surprised that the rest of the Thundercats with Mandora, Kwami and Ma-Ti were standing by the open door all in a state of shock.

"You told us you were gonna try to keep him in the dark my friends." Lynx-O stated.

"I'm sorry Lynx-O, but he does have a right to know." Gi said with a sad look on her face.

"Don't blame them for this Lynx-O, you can blame me for being so stubborn about wanting to find out what happened." Wheeler stated.

"My friend, in your position I would do the same thing." Lynx-O stated as the group outside the door started to come in.

"Look guys I'm sorry that I lost my temper there, but this is my wife we are talking about. I need to find her." Wheeler stated.

"Wheeler, Lion-O, Panthro, Tygra and Turmagar are already in the Thundertank and on their way to save Linka." Cheetara stated.

"You just need to relax my friend and settle down." Kwami added.

"I'm sorry guys, everyone, it's just hard trying not to think about Linka, I love her very much." Wheeler stated.

"That is what Mumm-Ra is counting on my friend." Lynx-O said.. "If you get mad then you will make mistakes that could lead to your own destruction here."

"Just take it easy for now Wheeler." Pumyra stated. "Just rest and be patient. The others will be back soon."

"That has never been Wheeler's strong suit Pumyra." Ma-Ti stated.

"I agree, but we will do what we can for him." Kwami stated.

"Look guys, I'm sorry for how I acted, its just." Wheeler started to say.

"We know my friend we all know. "Kwami answered as everyone else started to nod their heads.

"I have no idea what I have done to deserve friends like all of you but I am sure not complaining about it." Wheeler commented.

"Wheeler, my friend, we are always here for you." Kwami stated.

"Thanks guys." Wheeler started to say. "You know something, I think that you all are right. I do need to stay calm and be patient."

After Wheeler's statement, all of the remaining Planeteers looked at each other with confusion. Wheeler had never backed down from anything or anybody before in his life. That started them to wonder what has changed in him to say that and will it last.

"You know guys you can leave me alone for now." Wheeler started to say again. "I better get changed for when the others get back."

"You know something Wheeler." Gi started to say. "That is the first mature thing that you have ever said and I am so proud of you."

"Thanks little mermaid, it means a lot coming from you." Wheeler responded.

"We shall leave you alone my friend and thanks for understanding our concerns." Kwami stated.

"I always understand your concerns Kawmi and I always will." Wheeler responded.

"We will leave you now my friend." Ma-Ti said as they all left Wheeler's room and closed the door.

* * *

After everyone had left the room and closed the door, Wheeler started to get changed our of his wedding tux and into a different pair of clothing. He decided on changing into the Thundercat uniform that he was given when he first arrived at the lair, but this time it had the Thundercat symbol on it. But he also decided on wearing his vest from his Planeteer uniform as well as his sneakers, he didn't know what dangers he would start to face if any happened to come his way.

" _Kwami, Ma-Ti, Gi, Gaia, please forgive me for what I am about to do."_ Wheeler started to think as he started to leave his room very quietly.

Wheeler knew that even thou they were trying to protect his feelings on the subject of Linka, some part of him wanted desperately to go to her and help. Wheeler, now quietly out of his room started to walk down the hallway towards the lair's left claw.

" _Guys I am sorry about this but I have no choice but to do it."_ He thought as he entered the hangar area.

Once Wheeler had reached the hangar, he started looking around for anything that could be useful on his personal mission. He knew that the Thundercats would say that what he is about to do is reckless, but he had to do it anyway. He then took one of the Thundercats duffel bags and started loading it with a few weapons that he found, then he also remembered a little device that can track any vehicle from the lair or the tower. He remembered that device when Panthro explained how some of the vehicles can track each other in case of trouble. When he found the device on a shelf of spare parts he placed it into the bag, then he started the next phase of his plan. He then reached the security system that prevents any unauthorized launch of any vehicle from leaving the lair, using some of his New York skills, he managed to bypass the security system and headed straight for the Hovercat. He knew that this vehicle would allow him to catch up with the Thundertank and maybe even help to save his wife. He knew that he had to hurry so he started to climb into the Hovercat and powered it up, then he found the release lever of the claw in the vehicle and tripped it. As the claw started to rise, he knew that it would be only a matter of seconds before the lair's sensors would detect it, so he also programmed a 20 second delay to close it back up. As the claw reached it's height, Wheeler quickly engaged the vehicles' engines and blasted off from the hangar heading for the Thundertank and Linka.

" _Hold on Linka, I'm on my way."_ Wheeler started to think as he turned on the tracker.

* * *

Back inside the lair, everyone was gathered in the conference room to figure out what they were gonna do next about keeping Wheeler safe.

"I'm glad that Wheeler has finally came to his senses about what happened." Ma-Ti said.

"Yes my friend, I am also glad about Wheeler's change of heart." Kwami stated.

"I don't know about that." Gi said

"What is wrong my dear?" Lynx-O asked with a concern in his voice.

"I can't figure it out, one moment Wheeler would give anything to rescue Linka and then a complete 360."

"Maybe he's just gotten tired fighting all of your reasoning Gi." Pumyra stated.

"No, Gi may be right about something." Lynx-O stated.

"Right about what Lynx-O?" Ma-Ti added.

"If Wheeler cares as much as you say he does then why would he just stop all of a sudden?"

After a moment of thought, Gi had a very worried look on her face. "Oh no." She started to say." Guys you don't think that."

"We better get back up there right away." Kwami stated as they all started to leave the conference room and headed back towards Wheeler's room.

* * *

As the group approached Wheeler's room, they all started to wonder how he could of fooled all of them so easily, especially Gi. But then they all realized that he wouldn't give up and try again no matter what the cost. As they approached Wheeler's room, everyone was hoping that they were wrong about what they were thinking.

"Wheeler, are you in there?" Gi asked while knocking on his door.

"We better go in and check." Pumyra stated as she opened the door.

As Pumyra opened the door, they all noticed that Wheeler's tux was on the bed but his Thundercat uniform was missing as well as his sneakers. After they all started to look around for anything else, they also noticed that his Planeteer vest was also missing.

"Guys, if Wheeler is not here then where is he?" Bengali asked.

"THE HANGAR, WE MUST HAVE HEADED TOWARDS THE HANGAR!" Ma-To started to yell.

"How could he get out of the lair without us knowing about it?" Pumyra stated.

"Wheeler is from New York, he had picked up a lot of skills from his home before I charged him with saving the planet." Gaia stated.

"We better check both hangars right away." Cheetara stated as all of them started to run towards both hangars.

* * *

In a matter of moments, both groups met up under the lair's left claw hoping to find something that could explain what happened to Wheeler. As they entered, they noticed a few things out of place, first the Hovercat was missing and it looks like somebody had tampered with the lair's security system for the left claw.

"How could Wheeler do this to us and to our new friends?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Can you really blame him Ma-Ti?" Kwami stated.

"How could I be so gullible as to believe what Wheeler had said before." Gi stated feeling mad at herself.

"Gi it's not your fault." Lynx-O stated. "He tricked all of us."

"BUT HE TRICKED ME." Gi started to say in a much higher voice. "HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY BIG BROTHER AND HE TRICKED ME." She stated with tears in her eyes.

"Planeteers, would you have done the same if it was somebody that you loved more than life itself?" Lynx-O asked.

After a moment all of the Planeteers started to look at each other and then nodded their heads.

"Planeteers, we have to try and contact the Thundertank and let them know that Wheeler is on the way." Gaia stated.

"But how would he even know where to find them?" Kwami asked.

"He took one of our tracking devices." Wilykit stated.

"Tracking device?" Gi asked.

"Yes, in case we needed to help locate one of our friends in trouble." Cheetara stated. "Panthro added homing devices in all of our vehicles to make sure that we can track them."

"I just hope that Wheeler knows what he is doing." Gi stated.

"Easy there my friend, Wheeler will be back and so will the others. We just have to have faith." Kwami said.

"When Wheeler gets back, he and I are gonna really have it out." Gi stated.

"Gi we will worry about dealing with Wheeler when he returns, but for now lets head up to the control room and alert Lion-O and the others." Kwami stated as they all started to head back to the control room.


	37. Chapter 37 Into The Spider's Home Part 1

The home of Spidera, is a series of dark caverns that run underneath the entire planet. These caverns are mostly populated with small bugs and insects that usually seek shelter from their enemies above ground. In the deepest parts of these locations most of the caverns around there are covered with massive spider webbing from top to bottom. These webs can sometimes come from one two or maybe a lot of spiders at the same time. But there is one web that is ten times as big and ten times as strong and that one belongs to the ruler of this underground world of darkness and fear. This creature is called Spidera, but she is also known by another name The Queen of eight legs. Anyone who has stumbled into her lair has never returned at all.

After a moment had passed within the cavern, the entire place started to glow as a reddish flash started to light up the location. As the flash started to settle down, two humanoid forms started to appear within the caverns themselves.

"Now that we have arrived I shall release you." Mumm-Ra stated as he released Linka's arm.

"You will pay for taking me away from my husband." Linka retorted as she started to get her surroundings together.

"Taking you away from you husband is what I wanted to do all along. Now he will come for you and those pesky Thundercats will come after him as well." Mumm-Ra started to say with an evil tone. "Once they all enter this place, they will never leave it again, nor shall you my dear."

"You will not win you stupid mummy." Linka started to say. "My friends will come and save me and put you in your place."

"And how are they gonna save you when they have to deal with Spidera." Mumm-Ra started to say while laughing maniacally.

"Who is this Spidera?" Linka asked.

"Look above you fool and prey for a fast ending." Mumm-Ra stated as he disappeared into nothing.

"Come back here you coward." Linka yelled into nothing.

* * *

After a moment of silence, Linka still in her wedding dress started to walk through the caverns hoping not to meet this Spidera person. The cavern's low light gave Linka a little hope for finding a way out but after a while she started to have a feeling that she was being followed by something that she could not see. A few moments had started to pass and Linka was more sure that something was following her, as if she was prey for an hungry animal of some sort. As she started to continue, she was stopped by a bunch of spider webs directly right in front of her.

" _Now how am I gonna get through this stuff with out the use of my ring?"_ She started to think. _"Maybe there is a way to burn through these webs."_ She wondered while starting to look around for anything that she could use.

It took her a moment, but she spotted a branch laying on the ground and in pretty good condition as well. Now all she needed was something to burn with and some kind of flint rocks to ignite. She then spotted some rocks with a little metal inside hoping that this would do the trick but now she had a problem. She had found everything that she needed to get through the webbing but she didn't have anything to burn, after a moment she only had one option and she knew that she wouldn't like it.

" _I sure hope that Gi will be able to forgive me for what I am about to do."_ She started to think as she reached down to the end of her wedding dress and ripped off a part of it. _"I better find something down here that can make this fabric start to burn, but without it burning me as well."_ She also started to think while trying to find something to help her ignite what she had ripped off.

After a while of searching the cavern, she discovered a strange pool of liquid that started to smell very bad as she got closer to it.

" _This stuff just might be what I am looking for."_ She thought as she wrapped the ripped piece of clothing around the branch and dunked it into the pool, then she placed the rocks over the branch and started to bang them together causing sparks to fly everywhere.

After a moment, the sparks started to land on the fabric and ignited the piece of cloth allowing Linka to see and hopefully burn right through the webbing that she saw earlier. As she started to head back towards the webs, she also started to hear a strange sound echoing throughout the entire cavern. The noise sounded like a mad beast coming towards its prey completely in control and dominate. As she reached the wall of webbing, Linka positioned the torch at the right spot and started to burn right through the layers of webs. As she finished burning them down, she started to hear that beastly noise again but this time actually much closer to her. As if on instinct, Linka turned around and found a giant spider with red eyes as well as eight legs with what looks like leopard fur on parts of them. The face was something out of a nightmare with two fangs on the lower lips and the back full of spider sap used for making her special brand of webbing.

As Linka looked at the creature, she was completely frozen with fright, she had never faced anything like this giant spider before except for that time when she and the other Planeteers were shruck to the size of bugs by one of Blight's ray devices. As she tried to gather the strength to turn around and run, she was blasted with the spider's webbing, completely covering her from head to foot. Even as she tried to escape from the webbing, she dropped her torch and then was completely covered as she was cocooned and landed down on the ground. As Spidera looked at her newest food choice, she decided to take Linka back to the deepest part of her kingdom and let her babies start to feast on her latest prize.

* * *

As all of that was happening in Spidera's kingdom, the Thundertank with Lion-O, Panthro, Tygra and Turmagar was racing through the forest trying to get to Spidera's entrance to her underground kingdom.

"Panthro, how long till we reach the entrance?" Lion-O asked.

"We should be there in a matter of moments Lion-O." Panthro responded.

"I hope the others are doing an OK job of keeping Wheeler in the dark when he wakes up? Tygra asked.

"I just hope that Linka can hold out until we get there." Panthro stated.

"Let's just hope that Wheeler doesn't find out what happened or he might just do something stupid." Tygra stated.

"Thunderctas, would you act the same if someone you cared about was taken from you?" Turmagar asked.

"To be honest Turmagar, we might act as Wheeler would during the circumstances." Lion-O replied.

"Lets just hope that isn't the case." Panthro said.

"Go slowly Panthro, were nearing the entrance right now." Tygra stated as he check the coordinates.

"Then let's get this over with and fast." Panthro started to say." You all know how much I hate spiders."

"Don't worry Panthro, we'll take the tank in and try to locate Linka before any spiders shows themselves." Lion-O stated.

As the Thundertank reached the entrance, the tank's radio started to come alive.

"Cat's lair to Thundertank, come in Thundertank." A female voice said over the radio.

"Thundertank here Cat's Lair, what's the problem?" Panthro responded.

"Panthro it's Pumyra and we do have a problem." She started to say. "Wheeler woke up and knows what has happened."

"What happened Pumyra, you were all supposed to keep him in in the dark." Lion-O stated.

"It's my fault Lion-O" The voice on the radio changed to Gi's voice. "I told him what happened with Gaia as well."

"Gi why do you tell him?" Tygra asked.

"Don't be mad at me, Wheeler was starting to yell and I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"We are not mad at you Gi." Tygra started to say. "We know that you were trying to do the right thing by Wheeler."

"Speaking of with, where is Wheeler?" Lion-O asked.

"He snuck out of the lair and disabled the security systems controlling the hangar." Gi replied

"How did he manage to do that?" Panthro asked.

"We think it was what he learned in his home town before he became a Planeteer." Gi responded.

"What is his current status, Gi?" Lion-O asked.

"He took the Hovercat Lion-O." The voice changed again back to Pumyra. "And he his tracking the Thundertank."

"How is he managing to track the tank?" Tygra asked.

"It's my fault,Tygra." Panthro started to say. "He must have paid more attention than I thought during the repairs."

"We have to shutdown the homing signal before he gets here." Lion-O stated.

"If we shut down the tank then we can't rescue Linka Lion-O." Tygra stated.

"I'm sorry that we let you down Lion-O." Pumyra stated.

"We will deal with this all later, but for now maybe Wheeler might be able to help us after all." Tygra stated.

"Listen you guys, we are about to enter Spidera's kingdom." Panthro stated. "We will contact you when we are safe."

"Alright Thundertank, stay safe." Pumyra stated as the radio went dead.

"Now what are we gonna do my friends, Wheeler is on the way here." Turmagar said as the tank started to enter Spidera's kingdom.

"If Wheeler is right behind us then maybe he can help us out if we get into trouble." Lion-O stated.

"Let's just hope that isn't the case." Panthro said as he turned on the Tanks headlights.

"Tygra try to scan for Linka's life signs." Lion-O asked.

"You got it Lion-O." Tygra stated as he started to scan for Linka.

* * *

As the Thundertank entered Spidera's kingdom in search of Linka, Wheeler on board the Hovercat started to make up for lost time that was spent being knocked out in his room.

"Come on you piece of junk." Wheeler started to say at the vehicle." I need to get to Linka and the others." Wheeler stated as the tracking device was locked in on the Thundertank. "I'm sure that everyone back at the lair has warned them that I am coming, but I don't really care about that. All I really care about is finding Linka and no power on this earth is gonna stop me from finding her." He stated as he started to follow the signals.

* * *

As Wheeler continued to track the Thundertank, the others were starting to descend deeper into Spidera's home. As the tank started to go deeper, the noise from the tank echoed throughout the entire cavern systems alerting anything that was within earshot that company was heading their way. While the tank was moving through the caverns, the tank's sensors started to come alive.

"Lion-O, I'm starting to get a humanoid life reading about 50 meters away." Tygra stated.

"Let's all be on our guards down here." Lion-O started to say. "This is Spidera's home turf."

"We all better get out of the tank as well." Panthro started to say. "If Spidera hears the tank then she will know where we are."

"Good thinking my friend." Turmagar stated. "At least then we will have a somewhat element of surprise." He finished as the tank came to a stop.

"Everyone out but let's be careful." Lion-O said as they all started to climb out of the tank.

"Lets see if we can find which way Linka might have went." Tygra said.

After a few minutes of searching in the near dark cavern, Turmagar comes around something quite interesting.

"My friends, quickly over here." Turmagar said as he gestured everyone to his current position.

"What is it Turmagar? Lion-O asked as the others joined as well.

"Look down here." Turmagar responded as he started to show the floor. "Look at these footprints, they seem to be made from someone wearing a certain kind of footwear."

"That has to be Linka." Tygra stated. "Cheetara told me that she gave Linka a pair of shoes for her wedding."

"Then we should follow the tracks my friends and the sooner the better." Turmagar stated.

"Agreed, lets get moving everyone." Lion-O stated as they all followed the tracks on the floor.

* * *

As the group continued to follow Linka's footprints on the ground they all stopped for a moment when they noticed a few ripped and burned fabrics from her wedding dress. Once they noticed that, then they knew that they were on the right track. They followed the trail up to the webbed entrance to another cavern, but this time the webbing seems to be newer then the rest. The new webbing seems to be some kind of replacement for a part that was previous burned or ripped off.

"My friends I believe that Linka went in there." Turmagar said as he pointed towards the trail leading straight passed the webs.

"That leads straight into the heart of Spidera's kingdom." Panthro stated.

"They we have to follow and get her out." Lion-O stated.

"We better be careful as well, Spidera could be anywhere once we enter." Tygra stated.

"I'm ready to help you my friends." Turmagar stated as he readied his weapon for battle.

"Then let's get moving right away." Panthro stated

"Turmagar, can you use your blasted to burn a hole through the webs." Lion-O asked.

"Of course my friends." Turmagar stated as he primed his laser weapon. "Everyone better stand back." Turmagar stated as he started to fire.

Within a matter of moments, the web lines that were protecting the cave entrance started to burn away into nothingness and left a clear passage straight into the heart of the kingdom.

"We all better be on our guards from here on." Tygra stated.

"Agreed Tygra." Lion-O started to say." Everyone be on high alert."

* * *

As the group started to descend into the heart of Spidera's kingdom, Wheeler was starting to close in on the tracking signal that was coming from the Thundertank.

"According to this tracking device, the tank should be directly below me." Wheeler said while still in the controls of the Hovercat. "There has to be an entrance somewhere around here. Let's see if maybe the computer on this tracker can give me the tank's last coordinates before it went underground."

After a few minutes of fine tuning the device, the tracker started to give Wheeler the information that he was waiting for. "So that's where the tank descended from to get to my present location." Wheeler stated as he saw the entrance to the underground kingdom located only a few feet away from his location. "Better get moving then." He continued as he started to head towards the underground entrance.

* * *

As Wheeler started to approach the underground entrance, the rest of the group had just entered the heart of Spidera's kingdom hoping to find some trace of Linka.

"Turmagar, Panthro, Tygra lets be ready for anything." Lion-O stated.

"I don't like this at all Lion-O." Tygra stated.

"I agree with you on that Tygra." Lion-O started to reply. "It feels like we are all walking right into a trap."

After a few moments of walking, the group started to hear something very odd coming from the far end.

"Turmagar, Tygra, Panthro, do you all hear that noise?" Lion-O asked.

"Yes it sounds like someone is in trouble." Tygra stated.

"Then lets get there right away." Panthero stated as they all started to run towards the noise.

As the group started to run towards the noise that they had recently heard, none of them realized that they were being followed from high above the roof by Spidera herself.

As the Thundercats and Turmagar got closer, they saw a webbed cocoon starting to be covered by lots a little spiders trying to get inside. As the spiders were climbing all over the cocoon, a woman's voice started to break through all of the layers of web.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" The voice from the cocoon started to yell." I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"HOLD ON WERE COMING!" Lion-O shouted as the others followed him towards the cocoon.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS THING." The voice yelled again.

"Panthro , Tygra, Turmagar, quickly start cutting this web and keep those spiders off as well." Lion-O asked as they all started to work on the web cocoon.

It took the group a while longer then they all thought but they were able to cut off the webbing surrounding the top of the cocooned person. After they were able to remove what they had cut, they were all a little relieved to find out that it was Linka and that she was still alive.

"Linka, hold on, we will have you out of this stuff in a little while. "Tygra stated as he and the others quickly started working to free Linka from the rest.

"Da, please hurry my friends." Linka started to say. "I do not want to be here when that giant spider returns."

* * *

As the group was almost done freeing Linka from her webbed prison, the Sword Of Omens' cat eye started to change color and growl.

"Lion-O, your sword." Panthro stated knowing full well what that noise from the sword means.

"Right Panthro." Lion-O stated as he grabbed his sword from his claw shield.

"Sword Of Omens, give me sight beyond-" Lion-O started to say but was cut off.

As Lion-O was about to finish his statement, Spidera fired a blast if webbing knocking into Lion-O and forcing him to release his hold on the sword.

"Lion-O, look out!" Panthro started to say as Spidera fired another web blast at the group.

"Quickly my friends let's hurry." Turmagar started to say as Spidera again fired another blast of webbing.

"Panthro, Tygra, quickly get out of the way." Lion-O started to yell as he saw where the webbing was heading towards.

As Panthro and Tygra were almost done releasing Linka, all three of them heard Lion-O's warning cry but a little too late. The blast from Spidera not only resealed up Linka's cocoon but it also started to cocoon both Thundercats as well.

"My friends, hold on I'll-" Turmagar started to say.

As Turmagar was getting ready to fire his weapon at Spidera, the spider fired another web blast that not only knocked Turmagar's weapon from his grip but also started to imprison the Tuska as well.

"Thundercats, Turmagar, alright Spidera, now you've got me mad." Lion-O stated as he stretched his hand out. "Sword of Omens, come to my-"

As Lion-O was about to call his sword into his hand, Spidera shot one more massive web blast at Lion-O, completely covering him from head to foot. As the spider was finishing up her latest meals for all of her subjects, she was unaware that someone else had ventured into her underground kingdom UN-announced and alone.

Wheeler, now locating the entrance to Spidera's Underground kingdom started to reset the Thundertank's tracking device so he will be able to locate the group even in this underground maze of tunnels and caverns. Wheeler then decided that it would be a little safer to leave the Hovercat above ground so that nothing would be able to jam it's engines as well as keeping him a secret for a while longer.

" _Where are they?"_ Wheeler started to think. _"They have to be around here somewhere."_ Wheeler thought as he started to approach the abandoned Thundertank. "The tracker helped me locate the Thundertank, now I have to try and locate the others." He started to say. "I better start looking around for anything useful."

After a moment of searching by the tank and the surrounding area, Wheeler started to see a bunch of small spiders heading towards something off in the distance. Knowing full well that spiders usually don't pack together in large groups unless there was a big prey to feast on. Without even thinking, Wheeler opened the bag that he had taken from the lair and pulled out two laser blasters as well as a portable blowtorch which he used once in repairing the tank. He then took out some kind of tape from the bag and taped both laser weapons together, like he saw once in an old sci-fi movie. After he was finished, Wheeler started to follow the spiders down towards the recently burned hole in the webs and straight down into the heart of Spider's kingdom.

"LINKA, LINKA, WHERE ARE YOU!" Wheeler started to yell. "PLEASE YOU HAVE TO ANSWER ME!"

When Wheeler didn't hear a response, he started to fear the worst, he started to think that if only he was able to protect his wife from Mumm-Ra then none of this would happen. He also started to think of what he did to get to this position, lying and tricking his best friends. As Wheeler started to walk again in the direction of the spiders, he spotted something very reflective in the distance. As he approached, he realized that it was Lion-O's sword. Wheeler knew very well that the Lord of the Thundercats would never leave his sword out in the open and leave himself defenseless. As he started to bend down to grab the weapon, the sword started to growl as the eye within the sword turned white. When Wheeler saw this he stepped back almost in fright.

"Listen Sword." He started to say. "I know you don't like anyone else holding you, but Lion-O may not be able to survive much longer unless I can bring you back to him right away. Please let me take you to help save the others."

After Wheeler finished saying his peace, he started once again to bend down to pick up the sword from the hilt. This time the sword did not respond and allowed itself to be removed from the ground hoping to help find it's master.

"All right sword, now lets go find the others and fast." Wheeler stated as he started to stand up carrying the sword.

He knew that time was running out for his wife and his friends, but he also knows that nothing is gonna stop him from finding and saving them.


	38. Chapter 38 Into The Spider's Home Part 2

The quest to find Linka and the Thundercats who were captured by Spidera was starting to become much harder then Wheeler first thought. When he first started on his own personal mission Wheeler just figured that he would be able to find the woman he loves more than anything else safe and sound, now he has to try and save Linka and the other Thundercats on his own. Once we was near the Thundertank and saw that Lion-O's sword was further away, he almost wanted to call the others back at the lair for help, then he realized that no one would want to believe or trust him or that they would think that he is lying about the situation. After a brief moment and grabbing the sword from the ground, he started to follow the trail of little spiders that was starting to come from behind him towards something unknown in the distance

As Wheeler started to follow the little spiders on the ground, his thoughts started to wonder towards hoping to find everyone that was captured and prey that he was not to late. While still following the small spiders on the ground, Wheeler could almost feel that something wasn't right with his situation. He knew that even though he was alone in the cavern system underneath the planet, that he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching his every move.

As Wheeler made his way through another cavern chamber, he started to hear something in the distance, muffled but somehow in pain. As he approached the source of the sounds, he saw a bunch of small spiders starting to crawl around a giant web cocoon. Upon a further glance of the cocoon, Wheeler saw that it was moving in and out as if something was still alive in there. Without even thinking, he took the weapons that he had taped together and started to power them both up. As both weapons reached full power, he started to fire a volley near the bottom of the cocoon, hoping to frighten all of the spiders away for a while.

* * *

A moment after Wheeler had fired his weapons at the bottom of the cocoon, all of the small spiders started to run away in fear. After all of the spiders left, Wheeler approached the cocoon to see if he could free whoever was trapped inside it. Upon further examination, Wheeler figured that he was in time to save whoever was trapped inside, but he also had to be careful not to hurt the person covered by the webbing. Being very careful, Wheeler took Lion-O's sword and started to cut the webs very carefully. It took him a while, but he was able to remove enough of the webbing so that the occupant could break himself out.

After Wheeler had loosened the webbing, the prisoner started to break free from his webbed prison and started to remove the webs covering his head. After removing the webs from his face the Tuska Warrior Turmagar turned around to look at his savior.

"Wheeler, what are you doing down here?" Turmagar asked.

"I came down here to find and rescue Linka." He replied.

"I was also down here with Lion-O, Tygra and Panthro for that same reason." He started to say. "Then Spidera got the drop on us and imprisoned all of us as well."

"I have to find Linka Turmagar." Wheeler started to say. "Can you help me?"

"It would be my pleasure to help you, but we must find the others as well." Turmagar responded. "How did you find me anyway?"

"I just followed the small trail of spiders on the ground here." Wheeler responded as he gestured to the small line of spiders crawling away from their newly freed food source.

"We will need something more accurate to try and locate the others my friend." Turmagar responded.

"Maybe this will work just as well." Wheeler said as he took out the tracking device from his carry on bag.

"This just might do the trick." Turmagar started to say. "We just need to modify this tracking device to pick up human and Thunderian life signs."

"I believe I can handle that, Turmagar." Wheeler said as he started to modify the tracking device.

After a few minutes of modifying the device, both Wheeler and Turmagar got four sensor contacts on the tracking screen.

"You did it my friend." Turmagar stated with a little bit of happiness in his voice. "We can now track their locations."

"The only problem is that we don't know who is where until we reach those locations." Wheeler responded as he and Turmagar looked at the sensor readings.

"It is alright my friend." Turmagar said as he put his right flipper on Wheeler's left shoulder. "We will find them."

"I hope that you are right Turmagar, I am just so worried about Linka." Wheeler responded.

"It will be alright." Turmagar started to say. "Now lets see which one of these contacts is closest." He finished as both he and Wheeler looked at the tracking screen.

"It looks like the closest signal is about 50 yards away in that direction." Wheeler stated as he started to point down a very dark and dangerous cavern system.

"Then I suggest that we both get started my friend." Turmagar stated as he and Wheeler started to head down towards the caverns.

"Turmagar, may I ask you a question?" Wheeler asked as they both started heading into another cavern system.

"Not at all my friend, please ask away." Turmagar replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet the Thundercats?" Wheeler asked while he and Turmagar were still following the sensor contact.

"It all happened shortly after the Thundercats arrived on Third Earth." Turmagar started to explain. "I was in need of some help to protect to source of all of the rivers and streams on the entire planet. I heard rumors about a strange group of beings from another world and decided to meet them and hopefully gain their support. I took my very best friend and loyal companion the Gomplin for the trip in hoping of meeting them. During the flight we were attacked by an evil man who wanted to control the source for his own evil purposes."

"I can understand that Turmagar." Wheeler stated, trying not to cut off Turmagar. "It is like trying to take over someone's natural resource and make a small profit in the process."

"Exactly my friend." Turmager replied. "Now as I was saying, when I arrived at the Cat's Lair and explained my mission to see them, the Thundercats all jumped at the chance to see a new part of this planet. My friend the Gomplin was injured by the attack and I had to leave him at the lair to recover. Luckily Panthro was able to help him recover and he and Snarf were able to help us and the others retake the spring and prevent anyone else from ever stealing it again."

"That sounds like them. I can't help but be a little impressed." Wheeler stated

"Why is that my friend?" Turmagar asked.

"What the Thundercats did to help you is just like what the Planeteers do to protect our home from pollution and destruction."

"I have never thought about it like that before."

"I just hope that both of us can find the others before it is to late."

"My friend, you must never give up hope."

"That almost sounds like what Kwami or Ma-Ti would say."

"Then I am glad to be in the same group as your friends."

"I agree Turmagar, now lets get going." Wheeler stated as he and Turmagar started to enter the dangerous cavern system.

* * *

As the two kept going into the caverns, both of them failed to notice a strange creature keeping tabs on their progress. The creature that was following them was almost an exact copy of Spidera but this spider creature was a lot younger and half the size of it's mother. As the spider kept following the two explorers, it also had to make sure that it wasn't spotted itself so that it could launch an attack when the time was right.

As the two explorers entered another chamber, Turmagar started to notice that something was starting to bother Wheeler.

"Is anything wrong my friend?" Turmagar started to ask. "You look like you have something on your mind?"

"I'm sorry Turmagar." Wheeler started to reply. "I guess I was just thinking back to all of our adventures that the Planeteers have had on earth and especially with Linka."

"You shouldn't let those thoughts cloud your ability to sense danger from anywhere." Turmagar started to say. "In this place one mistake could cost you your life."

"On that I agree with you Turmagar." Wheeler replied as the tracking device finally locked on to the signal in the distance.

"It appears that we are almost at our destination my friend." Turmagar replied.

"Yes, and that is what worries me Turmagar." Wheeler started to say. "You just said that we have to be on our guards down here and now it seems that we are supposed to let our guards down for some reason."

"I see your point, it may be a trap meant for us."

"Exactly, so we should be ready for anything." Wheeler said as he reached into the tote bag and pulled out some weapons for himself and Turmagar.

"I am quite pleased that you came prepared for this situation my friend." Turmagar stated.

"When it comes to saving my friends and the woman I love more than life itself, it is best to be ready for anything." Wheeler replied.

"Then let us go and both be on the alert." Turmagar stated as he and Wheeler approached the sensor contact.

* * *

As Wheeler and Turmagar approached, they both started to see another webbed cocoon with a bunch a little spiders crawling all around trying to break in.

"Turmagar, ready your weapon and prepare to fire at the base of the cocoon." Wheeler stated as he and Turmagar primed their weapons.

"Ready my friend." Turmagar replied as he took aim at the bottom of the cocoon.

As Turmagar and Wheeler were about to fire their weapons at the bottom of the cocoon, they were both momentarily distracted by a strange roar coming from high above them.

"What is that thing?" Wheeler stated as both he and Turmagar both started to look up at the top of the chamber.

"WHEELER MY FRIEND, LOOK OUT!" Turmagar stated as he pushed Wheeler out of the way just as a blast of webbing came down towards their position.

"Thanks Turmagar, that was a close one." Wheeler stated as he helped Turmagar back to his feet after getting back up himself.

At that moment the creature that made that sound jumped down to surprise and block off any route of escape for the duo.

"Is that thing Spidera Turmagar?" Wheeler asked.

"No my friend, this spider creature is only half the size of Spidera." Turmagar explained as they both got a better look at the creature.

"We have to stop this spider and rescue whoever is inside that webbed cocoon before it is too late." Wheeler stated.

"I am open to any ideas that you might have my friend." Turmagar stated as the creature started to focus all of it's attention on the duo.

"Turmagar, you are better with a blaster than I am, so I need you to rescue whoever is trapped inside." Wheeler stated.

"But if I go and do that, what are you gonna do?" Turmagar responded.

"I'm gonna distract this spider and buy you enough time to free the captive."

"All right but we better hurry." Turmagar said as he gestured to the swarm of spiders covering the cocoon." It looks like the spiders are almost through the layers of webbing."

"Then let's get started." Wheeler stated as he ran towards the spider creature." COME ON YOU OVERGROWN INSECT!" Wheeler started to shout. "TRY AND CATCH ME!" He then continued hoping to gain the spider's attention away from Turmagar and focused on him.

After a few minutes more of yelling, Wheeler's plan was put into high gear as the spider shifted it's attention from Turmagar and went straight on Wheeler.

" _Now I just have to keep him away long enough so that Turmagar can free the captive."_ Wheeler started to think as he led the spider down to another section of caverns.

* * *

Once Wheeler and the spider were out of his visual ranger, Turmager then started to head back towards the webbed cocoon, hoping to free it's prisoner.

"I sure hope that Wheeler can keep that spider busy long enough for me to set whoever is in there free." Turmagar stated as he started to fire the weapon at the base of the cocoon.

Within a few minutes of firing his weapon at the base, Turmagar was starting to become pleased with himself as the person inside the cocoon was starting to come around and break free from the inside out.

"Are you strong enough to break free on your own my friend?" Turmagar asked.

"I believe so Turmagar." The voice said from inside the cocoon.

"You better hurry, I don't know how much longer Wheeler can keep that spider busy." Turmagar responded.

"Just give me a moment longer Turmagar." The voice said.

* * *

As Turmagar was working to free the captive from the web cocoon, Wheeler was still trying to outrun and outsmart one of Spider's children. The spider maybe be only half the size of its mother, but it can still be very dangerous if it is underestimated by its opponent. So Wheeler had two things to worry about at that moment, trying to buy Turmagar enough time to save the captive and also to try and stay alive long enough for help to arrive.

"Come on you overgrown insect." Wheeler started to say. "Surly you can do better than that."

The spider didn't respond except with its natural noises.

" _I have to give Turmagar enough time to set the captive free and hopefully find out more info on where the others are."_ Wheeler started to think to himself.

As Wheeler kept running and drawing the attention of the spider, the creature decided on a different attack tactic. While it was in full pursuit of Wheeler, the spider decided to start shooting it's webbing and hoped to catch Wheeler off guard.

" _Now this spider is starting to become more of an nuisance, I have to get back to the others."_ Wheeler thought to himself as he tried to avoid all of the web blasts.

As Wheeler continued to avoid the web blasts, the spider started to get more and more angry. The Spider then decided on trying to block off Wheeler's hope of escape and fired a blast of webbing right in front of him, creating a giant wall of webbing. As he saw the wall of webs starting to take shape, he then tried to slow down hoping that he would be able to stop himself before he hit the wall.

" _I have to stop myself from hitting that wall, I can't get stuck down here."_ Wheeler started to think. _"I have to get back to Turmagar and try to save the others, especially Linka from Spidera's grasp."_ He continued to think as he came to a complete stop only inches away from the wall.

Once he came to a complete stop, and without even hitting the wall of webs, Wheeler just then turned around to face the spider. "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM SAVING MY FRIENDS AND MY WIFE SPIDER!" Wheeler started to yell. "I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I HAVE SAVED EVERYONE FROM YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR MOTHER!"

The Spider creature did nothing but started to yell in it's own spider language. After a brief standoff between both Wheeler and the spider, the creature decided to end things and cocoon the would be whelp. As the spider was getting ready to fire another web blast at Wheeler to trap and cocoon him, both Wheeler and the spider heard some kind of strange noise coming from the distance followed by two beams of red energy. These two beams of energy came right in front of the spider forcing the creature to abandon it's plan of cocooning Wheeler and trying to get to a safe distance to avoid those beams. As the creature started to back off a little, both he and Wheeler heard two voices coming from the same direction as the beams were fired once again.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU MONSTER!" The first voice said.

"HE IS OUR FRIEND AND YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM AT ALL!" The second voice said and again two more beams of energy came firing at the spider, forcing him to retreat back into the darkness.

After seeing the spider leave his sight, Wheeler quickly went down to his knees trying to absorb what has happened and who saved his life.

"I don't know who you two are but thanks for saving my life." Wheeler said as the two figures started to walk into the dimmed light room revealing themselves.

"My friend, we are just returning the favor that you did for us." The figure said as he revealed himself to Wheeler.

"Turmagar, you're all right." Wheeler started to say while looking up at his friend. "I'm glad that you found me in time.

"Yes my friend, your little distraction gave me enough time to free the captive and then we both started to track you down to see if we could help before it was too late."

"Were you able to find out who it was that we had saved?" Wheeler asked.

"Wheeler, I'm glad that you were able to catch up to us and that you were able to free Turmagar safely." The dark figure said as he started to walk into the light revealing his identity. " I just hope that we are in time to save the others."

"Me too." Wheeler said as he started to see the image of the person being revealed. "I just hope that…. TYGRA?!… TYGRA!.." Wheeler shouted as he started to get back up to his feet and ran over to both Turmagar and the newly freeded Tygra. "I'm just so glad that you are alright."

"I am thanks to you and Turmagar here." Tygra said as he and Wheeler both expressed a hug of joy.

"Do you have any idea where Linka and the others are?" Wheeler asked.

"Not really but Turmagar did tell me how you managed to track us down and I have to say that I am very impressed Wheeler." Tygra stated.

"I just hope that we can find the others as well." Wheeler said as he and Tygra released each other from the hug.

"My friends, we are still picking up three more signals and they are very close." Turmagar stated as he showed the others the tracking device's readings.

"We have to find and save them." Wheeler started to say. "I have to get to Linka."

"We will Wheeler." Tygra started to say. "But we must first come up with a plan to save the others and then stop Spidera."

"We better get going then my friends." Turmagar started to say. "The next reading is only about 20 meters away from us and the life reading are still very strong."

"We better hurry and save whoever it is." Wheeler said.

"I agree with you Wheeler." Tygra started to say. "I don't want to be down here any longer then necessary."

"I agree with you both by friends." Turmagar responded. "I have seen enough of down here for one lifetime."

After Turmagar had finished his statement, the three of them then started to exit the large chamber and started to follow the tracking device's readings that will lead them to their next captured friend. All of the while Wheeler was still troubled with the thoughts that he couldn't keep his wife out of this situation and hoping beyond hope that she would be safe long enough for him and the others to save her from harm.


	39. Chapter 39 Into The Spider's Home Part 3

As Wheeler, Turmagar and Tygra started to leave the large chamber after their battle with one of Spidera's children, Wheeler started to remember a time when the group was still back home on Earth after their latest victory against Dr. Blight back in Florida about a year and a half after all becoming Planeteers. While Wheeler was remembering, the others were looking at him with a confused look in their faces.

"Wheeler my friend are you alright?" Turmagar asked as they continued to track the readings.

"Huh …what.. Yea…I'm OK…Sorry about spacing out like that." Wheeler responded.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about Wheeler?" Tygra asked.

"I was just remembering a time back on Earth after we all became Planeteers about a year and a half ago." Wheeler responded.

"What brought up these memories my friend?" Turmagar asked.

"I guess being in this place sort of reminded me of the time when I did something very special for my friends when we were all in Florida during a completed mission." Wheeler stated.

"Could you please tell us about it my friend?" Tygra asked.

"Yes maybe talking about these memories may explain why you are having them right now and it could help pass the time until we get to the others." Turmagar stated.

"Besides, I am also curious about what you and your friends did for fun back on your planet anyway." Tygra added.

"All right you both have a deal, just please lets hurry and find the others and I'll tell you what happened." Wheeler said.

"Deal." Both Turmagar and Tygra said at the same time.

* * *

As the group continued their journey deeper into Spidera's kingdom to find the others, Wheeler started to tell his tale about what happened after the Planeteers stopped Dr. Blight with her computerized friend MEL and the Blight Power Plant from creating a out of control Greenhouse effect on the Earth's ozone layer.

As the Planeteers finished laughing with the President after the little joke that Kwami made about solar energy, Wheeler quietly moved out of the range of the others to secretly contact Gaia.

" _Gaia, can you hear my thoughts?"_ Wheeler started to think.

After a moment, Gaia the Spirit of the Earth and the Planeteer's closest thing to a mother appeared before him in her ghostly form.

"Yes Wheeler, what is the problem?" Gaia asked.

"There is no problem Gaia, I was just thinking about doing something special for the rest of the team and I wanted to get your approval first." Wheeler stated.

"Wheeler, what are you planning?"

"Everyone is completely exhausted from the ordeal with Blight and Cap said that he needed a major recharge, so I figured that we could do something fun to take our minds and bodies off of what happened here today."

"That does sound like a good idea, what do you have in mind?"

"It is near Halloween and a theme park is having a special event going on from now to the beginning of November, so I figured that I get everyone tickets for the event and just have some fun."

"That does sound like a good idea Wheeler, but why tell me and not the rest of the team?"

"I want it to be a surprise for them. I know that they sometimes think of me as a none caring jerk but I want to do something that changes their minds about me."

"How are you going to get these tickets for this event?"

"My mom called me up before our mission to ask if I wanted to go and to see if the others would like to go as well. I'll just call her up and my parents will pay for the tickets for the group."

"I just hope that your folks can afford them."

"They can, besides I've been sending them a little now and then from our missions just to help out."

"In that case Wheeler, your idea is a go, and please tell the others to have a good time."

"Thanks Gaia, you're the best." Wheeler said as Gaia's form disappeared from sight.

After Gaia left, Wheeler took out his cell phone and called his mother to arrange everything at the ticket booth. Now all he has to do is to pilot the others to the theme park for a good evening of fun.

* * *

As Wheeler finished his call, he started to walk back towards the others while they were all outside the Geo Cruiser and Eco-Copter.

"What took you so long Yankee?" Linka asked.

"Yes my friend, we were about ready to leave without you." Kwami added.

"Sorry about that guys, but Gaia just told me that we have another mission that we need to take care of right away." Wheeler responded.

"Another mission? But we just got done with this mission." Gi stated.

"Calm down Gi it shouldn't take too long." Ma-Ti stated.

"I agree." Kwami added. "So where are we going for this mission Wheeler?"

"That is kinda hard to explain." Wheeler started to say. "I'll have to punch in the destination on the computers on both the Eco-Copter and the Geo Cruiser."

"Yankee, can you please just tell us where we are going?" Linka asked.

"Sorry Babe, this was from Gaia and she only wanted me to know." Wheeler responded.

"If it is from Gaia, then we all understand." Ma-Ti stated as the rest nodded their heads.

"Thanks guys." Wheeler started to say as he programmed the destination into both the Eco-Copter and Geo-Cruiser. "Kwami, why don't you Linka and Ma-Ti take the Copter, Gi and I will take the Cruiser."

The rest of the team was almost in shock, normally Wheeler would take this opportunity to spent some quality time with Linka but instead he wanted to spend it with Gi. Now the team knew that this had to be part of the mission that he got from Gaia.

"Ok my friend." Kwami stated as he, Ma-Ti and Linka entered the Copter and started to take off leaving Wheeler and Gi to leave in the Geo-Cruiser.

"All right Wheeler." Gi started to say as they both sat at the pilot and co-pilot seats. "What is going on here and why are you being so secretive?"

"Trust me Gi you and the others will like what will happen next just please don't ask any questions until we arrive." Wheeler said as he started to pilot the Cruiser towards the coordinates that he programmed earlier.

* * *

As both vehicles were traveling through the air, Wheeler's cell phone started to ring distracting Gi from her Co-Pilot duties.

"Wheeler your phone is ringing?" Gi stated.

"Thanks Gi." Wheeler said as he answered it." Everything is set? Thanks for everything. I'll tell you how it went later." Wheeler finished as he ended the call.

"What was that all about Wheeler?" Gi asked.

"Just a little final check before our mission could begin." Wheeler responded as both the Geo Cruiser and the Eco Copter started to land on a very high parking structure of some sort.

As both vehicles came to a complete and safe landing, Kwami and his team exited the Copter as Wheeler and Gi exited the Cruiser.

"All right Wheeler, now please tell us what our mission is from Gaia." Kwami asked.

"Just as soon as we enter the area, then I will explain Gaia's mission to all of us." Wheeler responded.

"Yankee, you are driving the rest of us crazy with this mission from Gaia and why did she only tell you about it is completely weird."

"Trust me babe, you won't be sorry."

"We all trust you my friend, but this is a little strange, even for you." Kwami stated as they all started to follow Wheeler down a few flights of stairs.

After going down the stairs and coming to a security checkpoint, the group then continued to follow Wheeler while looking up at some signs that started to catch their eyes.

"Wheeler, do you know what those signs mean?" Kwami asked while looking at the Halloween Horror Nights signs.

"As a matter of fact I do Kwami, that is part of the mission from Gaia."

"Yankee,you better tell us what is going on here or we will turn around right now." Linka said as the whole team stopped dead in their tracks.

"All right guys." Wheeler said while looking at his friends. "This was supposed to be a surprise for all of you but I guess I will have to explain it right now."

"Explain what and what surprise are you talking about my friend?" Kwami asked.

"This whole mission was a fake, Gaia didn't tell me about it, I asked her about it."

"WHAT!?" The rest of the team said.

"This is my surprise for all of you, a night full of fun and frights here in Orlando Florida. I just wanted to do something for the team to help us relax and recover from our latest mission."

"Wheeler my friend, why didn't you tell us all of this before?" Kwami asked.

"Cause I know how you all think of me and I wanted to do something special for the team."

"Yankee, you know that you didn't have to keep this a secret from us." Linka started to say. "We all could use a little time to have some fun."

"But how did you pay for the tickets for this event?" Gi asked

"My mom asked me about it before our last mission and I wanted to share it with my family so she helped me arrange everything."

Both Gi and Linka said nothing and just walked over and gave Wheeler a great big hug followed by both Kwami and Ma-Ti.

"Now that we are here, let us all have a good time." Kwami stated as the group separated from their hug and walked towards the entrance to the theme park.

After a brief walk the group finally arrived at the front gate of the theme park. The entrance to the theme park was beyond a yellow/brownish archway with big letters above the arch.

"Guys and gals, welcome to Universal Studios Orlando and get ready for the most frightful night of our lives." Wheeler stated as they all entered the park and walked over to the ticket booth to get their passes for the park's main event.

* * *

As Wheeler was about to continue with his story, he was stopped by the noise coming from the tracking device inside Spidera's underground chambers.

"Looks like I will have to continue this story later on guys." Wheeler stated as they started to close in on the next reading.

"I am looking forward to hearing what happens next." Tygra stated.

"As am I my friend." Turmagar also added. "But right now we have to save our friend from that cocoon." He finished as they all saw another web cocoon about a few feet right in front of them.

"Hold up a sec you two." Wheeler stated as both Tygra and Turmagar stopped right away.

"What is it Wheeler?" Tygra asked.

"Tygra, you are the smartest one of the Thundercats so you should know that we might be walking into another trap right now." Wheeler stated.

"He's right my Thundercat friend, this is almost looking too easy for us." Turmagar added.

* * *

Both Wheeler and Turmagar's hunches were dead on target, cause unbeknownst to the small group the cocoon that was keeping another one of their friends captive was being protected by not one but by four giant spiders just as large as the one the small group encountered earlier. These spiders were ordered by their mother to protect this very important source of food from all intruders and to attack anyone that came within range of it. Even though Spidera can't move around a lot she does however have a special link between herself and all of her children. It is this link that alerted the queen to the intruders from before and what was happening right now deep within her kingdom. Through her link, she then ordered the bravest of her children to protect their newly captive food sources until they can all feast on them, except for a special food source in her own private chamber, but she wasn't prepared for this intruder and his so called bag of tricks. Now that she knows what to expect from the small group, she ordered her children to attack them without any delay and to make sure that no one escapes alive.

"Wheeler, you seem to be an expert on figuring out certain traps, why is that?" Tygra asked as the group stopped a mile away from the cocoon.

"It was the way I was brought up in my hometown when I was a lot younger and before I met the Plantteers." Wheeler started to respond. "Some of the skills from back then are still good for situations just like this."

"There must be a way to save the captive without triggering the trap." Turmagar asked.

"Or maybe we should trigger it." Tygra stated.

"I think that I follow your reasoning Tygra." Wheeler started to say. "If one or two of us enters the trap and sets it off then we will have a surprise in reserve."

"Exactly. That way we could get the drop on whatever the trap is."

"But won't that be a little dangerous if you don't know what to expect?" Turmagar replied.

"He's right, we should be a little cautious." Wheeler stated.

"I agree also but we have to find out what the trap is to avoid it." Tygra stated.

"I'll go." Wheeler replied.

"No my friend." Turmagar stated.

"Look they probability already suspect that someone else is here so let them see me. Besides, if I know the two of you by now, then I will be in safe hands." Wheeler stated as he put the laser weapon back into the tote bag.

"OK Wheeler, but we will be watching you very carefully to make sure that nothing happens to you." Tygra added.

"One more thing Wheeler, take this with you." Turmaghar said as he took out a small dagger carved with the Tuska's clan face on it.

"Thanks Turmagar, I take good care of it." Wheeler stated as he took the dagger and hid it inside one of his vest's pocket. "I better get going." He said as he gave the tote bag to Turmagar and then started to walk towards the cocoon.

"We better keep on eye one him Turmagar." Tygra stated.

"Agreed my friend, I don't want his friends to get mad at us if anything bad happens to him."

* * *

As Turmagar and Tygra watched Wheeler walk straight towards the cocoon, they still couldn't shake the feeling Wheeler has had about all of this being to easy. They both know that Spidera is a very cunning and predatory creature and that it is foolish for anyone to underestimate her and her home, but for this moment they just hope that their friend was wrong about his feeling.

As Wheeler walked ever closer to the cocoon, the spiders at the top of the chamber saw him walking in alone and unarmed. The spiders couldn't believe that someone would be so stupid as to journey into their home and not carry a single weapon. Their seemingly nasty thoughts set aside, they decided to wait until Wheeler is at least a few feet from his prize before they all sprang out of the darkness of the cave's roof and pounce all at once. They knew that he would never survive an attack from four spiders all at once and that there would be no one to help save his life.

As he started to head straight towards the cocoon, Wheeler could almost see a light blanket of spiders covering the webs trying to gain access to their new source of food. At that moment, he was hoping beyond hope that Linka wasn't inside there and if she was that he would be able to save her at last. All of this was also starting to remind Wheeler about an old video game that he had played once with his best friend back home in Brooklyn NY. In this game they both had to rescue a princess from an evil monster, but every time that they thought that they had beaten him and saved the girl, she was taken to another location within the game. Wheeler felt almost like the game's main character, but he then realized that this was no game and that he had to hurry and save whoever is trapped up ahead. As he just about reached the cocoon, he was unprepared for what was about to happen next.

* * *

Without warning the four spiders from above started to drop down making their usual spider noises completely surrounding Wheeler and the cocoon. The impact plus the compress air that followed was enough pressure to completely knock Wheeler off his feet and down on his back. As Wheeler fell down, both Turmarag and Tygra were watching everything unfold, and they couldn't believe that Spidera would have four spiders guarding that cocoon. After a brief moment, the Turmagar, powered up his laser blaster while Tygra got his bolo whip ready and the two of them started to race towards Wheeler and the cocoon.

As he was recovering from the impact that the spiders made when all four of them dropped down to the ground, he started to see all of the red eyes looking at him as if they were trying to hypnotize him into submission. That feeling only lasted a moment as he started to hear both Turmagar and Tygra running and yelling as they were heading towards him and the spiders.

"Time to put this to some good use." Wheeler stated as he took out the hidden dagger and started to swing it at the spiders.

At that moment, the spiders started to back off a little when they saw Wheeler's dagger swinging at them. They all didn't know about his little surprise and tried to regroup.

At that moment, Tygra's weapon started to extend into three bolo lines while the bolos at the end started to glow red and burst into fireballs completely scaring the group of spiders. These creatures are so nocturnal that the slightest glimpse of intense bright light or sunlight will cause these creatures to run and hide in any dark corner that they could find.

"That's it my friend keep it up, but please try not to hurt Wheeler in the process." Turmagar stated as Tygra continued to use his bolo whip.

"I'll try but I don't want to harm the spiders either, just frighten them enough so that they will leave the chamber and allow us access to the cocoon." Tygra replied.

"KEEP IT UP GUYS, I THINK THEY ARE JUST ABOUT READY TO LEAVE US ALONE!" Wheeler shouted while he was trying to avoid the spiders and Tygra's flaming Bolo balls.

After one more swipe of Wheeler's knife and Tygra's bolo, the group of spiders decided that they have to retreat back into darkness or be forever blinded by the intense light.

"You've done it my Thundercat friend, they are starting to leave the chamber and without the cocoon." Turmagar stated.

"Good cause I don't know how much longer I could have gone without hurting those creatures." Tygra replied as they both met up with Wheeler while he was still on the floor.

"Are you alright Wheeler?" Tygra asked as he and Turmagar arrived next to him.

"I believe so guys." Wheeler responded as Tygra and Turmagar helped him back on his feet.

"Thanks for the use of this dagger Turmagar. I'm glad that I didn't have to hurt anyone with it." Wheeler stated as he was about to return it.

"No my friend, keep it you have definality earned it."Turmagar replied.

"I agree with Turmagar Wheeler, it is quite rare that anyone would receive a gift from the Tuska leader."

"All right if you insist but first I'm gonna use this to open that cocoon." Wheeler stated as he went over towards the cocoon. "If you can hear me then please watch out, I am gonna try to get you out of there." He finished as he started to use the knife on the cocoon.

* * *

It took a while, but the sharp blade from the dagger that Turmagar gave him started to cut down the layers of webbing, at the same time Wheeler made sure that he wasn't hurting the person inside the cocoon. A moment later, the webbing around part of the cocoon started to reveal who was trapped inside. As Wheeler continued to cut the webs, he also started to notice the skin color of the prisoner inside. "Panthro, hold on, I'll get you out of there." Wheeler stated as he started to cut along which he hopes is the outside of Panthro's chest hoping that cutting there will cause Panthro to fall out and start to wake up. It took a while longer then the others thought but Panthro was eventually freed from his prison of webbing.

"Panthro, are you alright?" Tygra asked as he walked over to Panthro's body laying down on the ground.

"I believe so Tygra, thanks for getting me out of there." Panthro started to say while he was making noises as if he was waking up from a nightmare or something.

"I didn't free you Panthro, he did." Tygra said as he gestured in Wheeler's direction.

"You saved me? We are supposed to save your wife, not get saved by you Wheeler. No offense by the way." Panthro stated as he was being helped up by Tygra.

"No offense taken Panthro, I'm just glad that you are fine." Wheeler responded.

"Same here Wheeler, now what about Lion-O and Linka, any luck with them?" Panthro asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"I'm afraid not Panthro, you were the closest signal so far." Tygra stated as he showed Panthro the tracking device.

"I see." Panthro started to say while looking at the device's readings. "It looks like the last two signals are right next to each other." Panthro stated while we was making a little adjustment to the device.

"Right next to each other? What does that mean Guys?" Wheeler stated while trying not to look worried or sad.

"It means that they are both alive and inside the main chamber of Spidera herself." Panthro replied.

"We have to go and save them my friends." Turmagar stated.

"I agree with you but we need to formulate a plan here. This time we were lucky but the next time we might not be able to make it out alive." Tygra replied.

"Then the first thing we need to do is get my tank down here." Panthro stated.

"No! That is the last thing that we need right now Panthro!" Wheeler said while trying not to yell.

When Wheeler started to countermand Panthro about going for the tank Turmagar, Tygra and Panthro himself all looked at Wheeler with shock.

"Wheeler we need the tank and it's weapons in order to have a chance against Spiders." Panthro started to say.

"Look Panthro I know that you mean well but bringing the tank down here will just give away our position from the noise and we need to be a little stealthy in order to reach Spidera's chamber without being noticed." Wheeler stated.

"He's right Panthro, we need to be smart about this." Tygra added. "Besides he managed to free us and you as well as well as keeping us out of one of Spidera's traps.

"OK Wheeler, we'll try it your way." Panthro started to say. "But please let us hurry and get out of here."

"What is the matter my friend?" Turmagar asked.

"It's nothing, I just hate spiders either big or small." Panthro replied, causing the small group to break out in laughter for a moment.

"Well we better get going and save the others." Tygra stated as the group started to stop laughing.

"Hang on Linka, I'm almost there." Wheeler said as he and the others started to head out of Panthro's prison chamber and towards their final confrontation with the Queen of Eight Legs.


	40. Chapter 40 Into The Spider's Home Part 4

As the group started to leave the chamber, Panthro was still trying to recover from what has happened and trying not to worry if Lion-O and Linka were still in one piece. As he continued to walk along with the others, Panthro started to feel a little weak in the knees and then started to fall to the ground.

"Are you alright my friend?" Turmagar asked as he saw Panthro fall down.

"I believe so." Panthro started to say as the others looked while Turmagar helped Panthro back on his feet. "I just felt a little tired and weak for a moment.

"Let's rest for a moment so Panthro can get his strength back." Tygra stated as the entire team came to a stop.

"I'm still worried about Linka guys." Wheeler interjected.

"Calm down Wheeler, we will save her and Lion-O, but first I think that we do need a quick rest." Tygra replied.

"I also agree with Tygra." Turmagar added. "We won't be of any use to anyone unless we are all fully rested."

"All right you guys win." Wheeler stated as they all sat down for a while to rest.

"Guys, listen I'll be fine but we must get going." Panthro stated.

"Panthro, you need to rest." Tygra started to say. "You have to regain your strength before we battle Spidera, besides you don't need to put on a tough guy act for us here."

"What do you mean by that? Has Panthro gone through this before?" Wheeler asked

"It happened about a month or so ago after we first arrived on this planet." Tygra started to say. "Mumm-Ra had someone named Driller kidnap Panthro so that he could create an exact clone of him. This clone of Mumm-Ra's started to attack and destroy the homes and property of our friends and allies in hope that they would turn on us. Luckily for the Thundercats, Lion-O's sword would not attack a fellow Thundercat when Panthro and his clone started to battle. Durning the fight as both Panthro and his clone battled in the intense heat a of a fire that the clone created, Lion-O drew his sword and asked Jaga to guide his hand and free the real Panthro. After the battle was over and some of our allies saw that the Thundercat clone wasn't our friend Panthro, things went back to normal. But before we knew anything about this, Panthro was taken into the bottomless Chasm by Mumm-Ra hoping to be rid of him forever. The chasm has some strange cosmic rays, that after prolonged exposure seems to make anyone feel weak and tired. We were just lucky that Panthro was able to get out of there around the same time when Lion-O was able to bring the Thundertank there in order to try and save him." Tygra finished saying.

"But that is one experience that I wish that I could forget, even now." Panthro responded.

"I'm just glad that everything worked out for you in the end. It is almost like what happened when the Planeteers had to face Skumm when he discovered a formula for hate in a small community." Wheeler added.

"A formula for hate? What do you mean my friend?" Turmagar asked.

"Yes, I'm a little curious as well." Tygra added.

"Same here, please explain." Panthro added.

"Basically one of our enemies Verminous Skumm and his henchmen of rat people broke into a local medical facility and stole some lab results of a blood test for a kid going to high school. This kid was on the basketball team and the star player for his entire community. This kid had a blood transfusion some years ago when he was younger and nobody thought to scan the donor's blood for any type of disease."

"So what happened to the kid who got the transfusion?" Tygra asked.

"He later found out that he was HIV positive. It is a disease that could lead to a more serious disease later on if it wasn't treated right away."

"This HIV positive that you mentioned, how could that lead this Skumm person to create this formula for hate as you so put it." Panthro asked.

"You see people on my world are mostly scared of things that they can't understand. So they think that anyone who has this disease can pass it on to another by touching them or by using the same water fountain as the infected person does. Everyone is so frightened that nobody wants to think straight and they lash out at anyone who they think is carrying the disease, that also includes family members and close friends." Wheeler stated.

"How horrible, how did you and the other Planeteers manage to defuse the situation?" Tygra asked.

"Captain Planet was able to track down the kid after he ran away from home hoping to keep everyone safe, but later realized that he made a mistake. Once Cap found the kid, he brought him to the school's gymnasium and paused the Championship Basketball game just long enough for both Cap and the School's Team Coach to explain everything to the entire community. Needless to say that the whole town was more than sorry for what they believed is the truth and after the big basketball game, started to help rebuild the kid's home as well as his mother's flower shop. I just wished that would have never happened in the first place."

"Why? What would you make you say something like that?" Turmagar asked.

"My cousin died from that disease, but before that his whole town started to turn on him and his family as well. I never knew about any of that until I was a little older, that whole incident happened when I was only around 5 years old. My mother told me about it once I got a little older and figured that I could handle it better."

"I'd had no idea that all of you still have to go through the same problems that we all dismissed on Thundera a long time ago." Panthro added.

"Yea well some people are afraid of change no matter how hard anybody tries." Wheeler stated.

"Don't feel bad Wheeler, at least you and your friends are making a difference on your home planet." Panthro replied.

"I just hope that we can return there." Wheeler stated.

"Don't worry about it for now." Tygra said as he helped Panthro back to his feet. "Right now we have two friends of ours to save."

"Your right, COM' on we better get started." Wheeler replied.

"Wheeler my friend, perhaps you can continue your other tale that you began to tell us before we rescued Panthro." Turmagar asked as they were getting ready to move out.

"What story is that?" Panthro replied.

"Wheeler was telling us about a time when they went to some kind of theme park for.. what did you say it was again Wheeler? Tygra stated.

"A night full of fun and frights." Wheeler replied.

"That's it, can you continue with it, at least until we reach Spidera's chamber." Tygra requested.

"Sure thing and besides I seem to be remembering more and more about that day the longer we stay down here." Wheeler replied.

* * *

As the group started to continue towards Spidera's lair, Turmagar and Tygra caught up Panthro so that Wheeler could continue his story about the Planeteers having a scary good time at Universal Studios in Orlando Florida.

"All right team." Wheeler started to say. "Once we get the tickets then the fun will begin" He finished as they reached the ticket booth to receive their event package.

"I can't wait for this to begin my friend." Ma-Ti stated.

"Yes Wheeler, this will be our first time at an event like this." Kwami added.

"Da, and we will not know what to expect." Linka added.

"Lets get in there and get this event started already." Gi stated.

"Hold on all of you, first I have to get the tickets, then the fun will begin." Wheeler stated as the group approached the ticket window.

* * *

As the group approached the window, they were greeted by one of the ticket personal of Universal Studios.

"Hello there and welcome to Universal Studios, how can I help you today?" The blonde haired woman said.

"Yes I believe that you have a reservation for five for tonight's event. It should be under Wheeler." Wheeler stated.

"One moment please while I check the computer records." The woman replied as she started to check the computer. "Yes I believe that I have found it. Group of five plus express pass for Halloween Horror Night starting at six tonight."

"That is correct." Wheeler stated.

"Ok then, may I please see some identification from you and your friends before I can give you the tickets." The woman asked.

"Sure thing, Planeteers, please give her your I.D.'s for a moment." Wheeler stated as they all showed the woman their Planeteer .

"Thank you, just one moment please." The woman said as she took the , then a moment later returned them to the Planeteers.

"Here are your tickets for the park sir." The woman stated as she gave Wheeler the ticket pack. "When you enter the park please drop by the customer service center, our manager would like to speak with all of you for a moment."

"Is there something wrong with these tickets?" Kwami asked.

"No, not at all, our manager would just like to speak with you before the event starts." The woman replied.

"OK" Wheeler stated as the group left the ticket booth and started to enter the park.

* * *

The Planeteers were almost in a sense of amazement when they entered the park for the first time. They have never seen anything like this before even though they've been to scientific laboratories as well as local parties for VIP guests, but this time they were completely unprepared what they are seeing right now. As they entered the park, the all saw cut outs of New York City in the background as well as the Ghostbusters symbol hanging from one of the buildings. As they stated earlier, they all walked into the customer service center to speak with the manager of the park. After the group entered, they were greeted by the manager with a great big smile across his face.

"Welcome to Universal Studios Halloween Horror Nights Planeteers, I'm Brian and I am in charge of the event." The manager said as he greeted the Planeteers.

"It is very nice to meet you Brian." Kwami started to say "Your theme park is quite wonderful."

"You haven't seen anything yet my friends." Brian stated. "The fun will begin in about 5 minutes."

"Then why are we here if you don't mind me asking." Wheeler asked.

"Not at all, I would like you and the others to be our special quests tonight in our bone yard parade later on tonight." Brian stated.

"That sounds like fun." Gi said."

"It is and you wouldn't even have to be in costume either. We would just like for you to ride in the float with the drums and maybe play them during the show." Brian stated.

"What do you all say my friends, Wheeler and Gaia did say for us to have a good time tonight." Kwami stated.

"YES" The group stated.

"I believe you have your answer Brian, we would be happy to join you in the parade later on tonight." Kwami stated.

"Wonderful, the parade starts at nine sharp but please report to the Back to the Future area around eight so that you will all know what to do." Brian stated.

"We'll be there." Wheeler replied.

"Oh, and about your tickets, we are going to refund the money your friend spent on them, this is our gift to you for keeping the Earth safe for all of us."

"Thank you, I'm sure that my parents will be thrilled." Wheeler stated.

"Speaking of being thrilled Yankee, the event is about to begin." Linka interjected.

"Your right Linka." Kwami added. "We will see you at the Back to the future area once we know where that is." Kwami stated.

"Here take these." Brian said as he gave each of them a park map as well as a event map plus time table." This is where we will meet you later on." He finished as he pointed towards the location on the map.

"Thanks, we'll see you there." Kwami stated as the whole group left the center and started to enjoy the event.

* * *

As the group left the service center they all started to see a group of bloodied zombies, each of them carrying a chainsaw in their right hand. As they started to get closer to the group, the zombies started to react by squeezing the triggers causing their chainsaws to move. Once the Planeteers got close enough, they noticed that the chainsaws were in fact fake but the noise that they were making made both the girls squeal, but only for a moment. After the zombies left, all of the guys started to laugh but only for a moment.

"You find something funny Yankee?" Linka said as she saw Wheeler laughing.

"Not really babe." Wheeler replied as he stopped laughing. "Iit's just that I never knew that you could scream like that." Wheeler stated as Linka gave him a light punch on his right arm.

"Calm down everyone, it is probability all part of the event." Kwami stated.

"I believe that you are right Kwami." Ma-Ti stated." I sensed no evil feelings from anyone of them."

"Ma-Ti, we are supposed to have fun and give our rings a rest." Wheeler stated. "Come on everyone lets head towards the first haunted house." He finished as he gestured the gang to a group of people going towards a queue line heading into a sound stage.

"Good idea Wheeler." Gi replied. "I want to see what is so cool about this event anyway."

* * *

As the Planeteers started to head down towards the first Haunted House, they saw two entrances on the way. One of the entrances said "Standby" and the other said "Express Holders Only". Knowing that their tickets were for the express line, they all started to head down into the express line hoping to see what kind of house it was and wonder what was going to happen to them. As the group continued down the line they were stopped mid-way by one of the security officers on duty checking all pass holders to make sure that they were on the correct line.

"May I see you passes please?" The security guard said as he stopped the Planeteers.

"Here you go." Wheeler replied as the others followed his lead.

"Thank you, you can go on ahead." The security guard stated as he scanned each of the Planeteers's passes before letting them continue.

* * *

As the Planeteers approached the first sound stage, they started to hear weird noises like screams and explosions coming from inside the building.

"Yankee, are you sure that it is safe in there?" Linka asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry babe, their job is just to frighten and not hurt anybody." Wheeler started to say. "It is just like those chainsaw zombies you saw before."

"Yea Linka, we will be fine." Ma-Ti added.

"Da, if you say so." Linka replied.

"Look babe if your unsure then please hold my hand as we enter." Wheeler stated as they all approached the entrance.

"Da, maybe I will just so that you won't scream as well." Linka replied as she held Wheeler's right hand as they entered the building.

* * *

The interior of the building was more frightful then the Planeteers could have ever managed, there was broken windows on what looked like an old wooden house and what looked like strange devilish like creatures guarding the open doorway. As they approached the doorway, the guards shifted there gaze towards the group and reached out with their arms not touching anybody but giving them a good fright. Once they entered the house they started to hear more noises coming from each room with what looked like dead people popping out of certain locations scaring certain members of the line. The Planeteers were no exception as they were also getting a good scare from the personal within the house. Linka held on to Wheeler's hand during the entire time trying not to show how really scared she was and also trying not to admit that she was having one of the best times ever with her friends. As they exited the house, all of the Planeteers couldn't believe how real that felt except for the part of the staff not being allowed to touch anyone within the house.

"Well guys, ready for round 2?" Wheeler asked in his usually joking mood.

"My friend that was really cool." Ma-Ti replied. "What do you think the others will be like?"

"Maybe more scary then the last one." Wheeler replied.

"I don't know if I can do it again?" Linka replied.

"Come on Linka, this house was fun and the others should be just the same." Gi replied.

"Alright Gi, I will try to draw up enough courage to go again." Linka replied.

"That's the spirit, babe." Wheeler added.

"Please Wheeler don't say things like that right now." Linka replied as she lightly punched Wheeler in the ribs.

"Take it easy Linka, besides I think that there might be a good ride open right next to the next house. Look, I'll make you a deal, you go into the next house and then we will go on a ride to take a short break. OK?"

"DA, Yankee, you have yourself a deal." Linka replied as they all started to go into another queue line for the next haunted house.

* * *

As Wheeler was about to continue more of his tale, the group started to hear more and more arachnid type noises as they got closer and closer to Spidera's main chamber. While the group was getting closer, the group couldn't help but notice that something wasn't quite right with the situation.

"Something feels not quite right here." Tygra stated.

"On that I agree with you Tygra. There are no signs of patrols or scouts anywhere." Wheeler replied.

"They must be planning something against us right now." Turmagar stated.

"So we better be on our guards then." Panthro replied.

"Hold up a sec guys, I think I have an idea." Wheeler stated as he took the tote bag back from Turmagar and opened it to reveal its contents.

* * *

As he opened the bag, both Tygra and Panthro were surprised with what they saw inside.

"Laser blasters, flash grenades, duck tape and you were even able to retrieve Lion-O's sword. That is some assortment of gadgets you have there my friend." Tygra stated.

"I wanted to be prepared for anything down here plus I wanted to make sure that everyone, especially Linka was alright." Wheeler responded.

"So what is this plan of yours Wheeler?" Panthro asked.

"I will go inside and distract the queen and her children while you guys try to get in undetected." Wheeler stated.

"That's suicide Wheeler, you can't go in there alone." Panthro stated.

"I agree my Thundercat friend, that is why I will go along with him." Turmagar added.

"Guys I want you to stay back just in case something goes wrong, besides I won't be going alone." Wheeler stated as he took Lion-O's sword from the bag.

"What are you planning, Wheeler?" Panthro asked.

"You guys told us that the sword is able to detect and return to its master, so if I throw it-"

"Yes then it would land where Lion-O is and maybe set him free. That is a brilliant idea Wheeler." Tygra stated.

"If it works, I just hope that the sword trusts me enough to help out."

As Wheeler finished his statement, the sword's eye started to glow and change color from brown and dark brown to bright red and white.

"I believe that the sword has given you your answer Wheeler." Panthro stated.

"I agree with Panthro, if the sword trusts you then so do we." Tygra stated.

"Wheeler my friend, do you still have the dagger?" Turmagar asked.

"Right here." Wheeler stated as he took out the dagger from his vest pocket.

"Use that to protect yourself, just in case." Turmagar replied.

"I will. Guys wish me luck and get ready." Wheeler stated as he put both the sword and the dagger back into his vest pocket.

"Good luck Wheeler." Tygra stated as he saw Wheeler start to walk into Spidera's main chamber alone.

"We better be ready to strike my friends." Turmagar stated as he too out a laser weapon from the tote bag before securing it around his shoulder.

"I'm ready for round two." Panthro stated as he took out his nun-chucks.

"Same here. Lets all be ready to strike." Tygra added as he took out his bolo whip.

* * *

As the Thundercatrs and Turmagar readied themselves with their weapons of choice, Wheeler only armed with Lion-O's sword and Turmagar's dagger gift, both very well hidden within Wheeler's vest pocket headed straight into the main Chamber of Spidera's kingdom. As Wheeler looked around, he saw massive amounts of spiders raging from small to the size of the others that the group had faced before in each of the other chambers. The webbing around the place was so thick that it was able to consume even more spiders, that way not showing the correct amount of Spidera's children. At the far end of the chamber there appears to be some sort of throne made completely of webbing as if it was waiting for someone very special to arrive. As he arrived at the center of the chamber, the noise from the spiders all around him started to become louder and louder as if all of the spiders were waiting for their leader to arrive. As the noise continued to get louder, Wheeler stopped as soon as he saw two webbed cocoons laying at either side of the throne not knowing who was in each one. As he was about to take another step, he started to hear something very strange from inside his head..

" _Why do you enter the domain of Spidera, the Queen of Eight legs."_ The voice echoed within his head.

"I AM HERE FOR MY FRIEND AND MY WIFE YOU CURSED SPIDER!" Wheeler responded while shouting.

" _These two are mine and you will not have them. I have lost my other food supplies, but I will not loose these to the likes of you."_

"YOU COWARD! AFRAID TO FACE ME FACE TO FACE?!"

" _If you wish to join your friends as my newest food source then so be it"_ The voice echoed as the source started to reveal itself.

* * *

As Wheeler watched with an almost grasping fear, he saw the Queen Of Eight Legs herself descend from the top of the chamber, and sit on top of her throne. As she sat down, the other spiders stopped making their noises, as if she ordered them to do so.

"So you are Spidera uh." Wheeler started to say. "You don't look so tough."

" _YOU RETCHED INSECT, HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY HOME AND INSULT ME AND MY CHILDREN!"_ She echoed into Wheeler's head.

"You don't scare me, I've dealt with much worse in my time as a Planeteer." Wheeler stated while trying to get rid of the awful pain from inside of his head after Spidera had screamed her thoughts into him.

" _You know that my children can attack you at any moment and I would love to see you squirm as you start to yell in pain."_

"That will not happen, cause you are gonna release my friends right now."

" _You have got to be kidding. How are you gonna make me do that?"_

"Trust me I will, and then you will be the one begging for life and not death."

" _You amuse me my little friend but I'm afraid that it is time to stop you once and for all."_ She stated as she was about to order her children to attack.

"Not so fast there bug-face, don't I get a last request?"

" _Very well but don't press your luck, my children are just waiting to attack and I don't want to disappoint them."_

"Trust me, this won't take so long." Wheeler stated as he revealed Lion-O's sword from his vest pocket.

" _Where did you get that, I thought that once I separated it from its master that no one and I mean no one could be able to touch it, not to mention wield it."_

"Guess you thought wrong bug-face." Wheeler stated as he was ready to throw the sword. "OK sword go find your master and free him right now." Wheeler added as he threw the sword into the air.

* * *

As the sword started to fly through the air, Spidera ordered her children to attack to try and stop the sword. She knew that if the sword would find Lion-O then herself and her children would be in serious trouble. As the spiders all tried to stop the sword by shooting their webbing at it, the sword itself put up some kind of protective barrier that seemed to protect it as it kept flying towards one of the two cocoons. As her children tried to stop the sword, Spidera decided to stop Wheeler once and for all.

" _You stupid fool, now you will die first and then the woman you love will be next to die."_

" **YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT LINKA OR ANYBODY ELSE EVER AGAIN!"** Wheeler yelled as his anger started to get more and more intense.

" _You will never be able to stop me you little fool, you have no powers at all and your friends will not arrive in time to save you."_

" **I DON'T CARE, YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY BELOVED OR ANYBODY ELSE ON THIS PLANET EVER AGAIN. AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Wheeler screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

As Spidera started to get closer and closer to Wheeler, some sort of weird red light started to engulf him as if for some reason Wheeler's inner flame started to respond to his feelings for his wife and those of his friends. As the light around Wheeler started to get brighter and brighter, Spidera started to back off not knowing what was going on here.

" **NOW YOU DID IT YOU STUPID BUG, NOW I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!"** Wheeler screamed as the red light around him started to converge around his ring somehow destroying whatever Mumm-Ra did to it and restoring it to full power.

* * *

As Wheeler's ring started to glow as if it got renewed life back into it, the other Thundercats as well as Turmagar were watching what was happening with great surprise.

"Tygra how do you explain that?" Panthro asked.

"I have no idea how this is happening but one thing is for sure, we have to get down there and help him right away."

"I agree my friends, Wheeler maybe brave but he will still need our help so lets go." Turmagar stated as all three started to run after Wheeler and into Spidera's main chamber.

* * *

As the others were heading into the chamber to help, Wheeler was still unsure how he was able to restore his ring to full strength on his own. Then a moment later he decided that he would worry about that later cause for now he had more pressing matters to worry about.

"Hey Spidera, while you were dealing with me your children just blew it." Wheeler boasted as the Queen started to turn away to see what he was talking about.

Spidera couldn't believe what she was seeing, not only had her children failed to stop the sword but now it was about to land right on top of the cocoon at the right side of her throne. As the sword made contact with the top of the webs, then sword then started to emit a very powerful and burning white light that started to surround the entire cocoon freeing its' prisoner.

" _NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, NOT TO ME AND NOT IN MY KINGDOM!"_ Spidera started to think to all who will hear her thoughts.

"Face it Spidera, now you are in real trouble." Wheeler replied as he saw a hand draw out the sword from the wall and bring it back to the captive's face.

"Spidera, you have gone too far this time and now we will have to stop you from hurting anyone else ever again." The newly freed Lion-O stated.


	41. Chapter 41 Into The Spider's Home Part 5

As the sword started to travel through the air, all of Spidera's children did what they could to try and stop it. As they started to fire their web blasts at it, the sword started to spin faster and faster at a circular motion until it started to create a powerful heat shield that melted away any webbing that was near it into nothingness. As it continued to fly through the air, the sword started to sense its master's presence and adjusted its course towards him. Once the sword found its master, the sword impacted just above the cocoon and then started to cover it with a white burning light that started to destroy all of the webbing that created it freeing its master.

As the last of the webs started to melt away, the hand of its master started to reach out and up above his head drawing the sword out and moving it back in front of his face.

"Spidera, you have gone too far this time and now we will have to stop you from hurting anyone else ever again." Lion-O stated.

" _No my friend, you will not stop me or I will kill and destroy my last remaining food source."_ Spidera thought as she headed towards her last webbed cocoon.

" **YOU LEAVE THAT COCOON ALONE BUG-FACE!"** Wheeler started to shout.

" _You can't stop me from taking my food source away and eating it in peace, so don't make me laugh."_ Spidera thought as she was almost within range of the last cocoon.

" **I'M WARING YOU SPIDERA, LEAVE HER ALONE!"** Wheeler again started to shout.

"Spidera, I don't want to harm you but I will to keep her away from you." Lion-O stated.

" _You fools, she is mine now and there is nothing that you can do about it."_ Spidera responded.

" **YOU MONSTER! TAKE THIS, FIRE!"** Wheeler shouted as a red beam came from out of his ring striking Spidera in one of her eight legs.

" _AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! YOU LITTLE FOOL, NOW YOU WILL WITNESS AS I KILL HER RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES!"_ Spidera thought as she grabbed the cocoon with one of her other legs and sliced off the webbing covering Linka's face.

* * *

As the webbing started to come off from her face, Linka was still out cold as if she is still in some sort of deep sleep. As the last of the webbing came off, Spidera was moving one of it's legs near Linka's head in order to poison or to kill her as she had threatened.

" **LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTER, OR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO END YOUR LIFE!"** Wheeler yelled as he was then tackled down to the ground by Tygra and Panthro.

"Wheeler you have to calm down and let Lion-O try and save her." Tygra stated as he and Panthro were trying to restrain him.

"Wheeler please trust us and trust in the Eye Of Thundera to save her." Panthro added.

"She is my wife, I love her and I can't loose her!" Wheeler stated as he tried to get back up.

"LION-O, PLEASE TRY TO SAVE LINKA, I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG WE CAN KEEP WHEELER PINNED DOWN HERE." Tygra stated as Turmagar also tried to help.

* * *

While the others were trying to stop Wheeler, Lion-O was trying his best to save Linka without hurting her in the process.

"Spidera, let her go." Lion-O stated.

" _She is mine now and I will kill her if only to feast on her corpse."_

"I'm sorry for what I am about to do Spidera. HO!" Lion-O started to yell as the sword transformed from dagger to long sword mode.

" _You know that you can not kill me, your sword will not kill a living being."_ Spidera answered.

"You are right about that Spidera. My sword won't kill you but I can stop you from killing Linka." Lion-O responded as he started to aim the tip of the sword at Linka.

" **LION-O, I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE DON'T HARM LINKA! IF YOU DO THEN I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"** Wheeler shouted while still trying to get Tygra, Panthro and Turmagar off of him.

"Wheeler you must calm down, Lion-O will save Linka but you have to trust us.." Tygra stated as he continued to hold Wheeler down.

"Guys, I know that you mean well, but this is the woman I love and I will gladly sacrifice my own life to save her if I have to." Wheeler stated as he tried to get his ring hand free.

"Wheeler my friend you must trust the Thundercats." Turmagar started to say. "Their code forbids them from killing anyone."

"Turmagar, Panthro, Tygra, I know you mean well, but I have to try and save my wife." Wheeler stated as he once again tried to get free.

"LION-O, PLEASE HURRY, WHEELER IS STARTING TO SLIP OUT OF OUR HANDS!" Panthro shouted.

"This ends now Spidera. HO!" Lion-o shouted as a beam of white energy shot out from the sword and started to strike the cocoon that Linka was still trapped in.

" **LINKA! NO!"** Wheeler shouted as he saw the beam from the sword strike the cocoon covering the rest of Linka's body.

" _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"_ Spidera started to think. _"YOU WOULD KILL AN INNOCENT PERSON TO STOP ME?"_

"I am not killing anyone Spidera, just your cocoon." Lion-O stated as the beam from the sword started to get dimmer and dimmer.

* * *

As the beam from the sword started to dissipate, the cocoon that Linka was still trapped in started to show signs of being burned. After a moment, the burnt strands started to crumble as the cocoon completely burned away freeing Linka from her prison of webs. Once freed, Linka was still unconscious as her body fell down to the ground right below Spidera's body.

" _YOU MAY HAVE FREED HER BUT NOW I WILL KILL HER AND YOUR FRIEND WILL FOREVER BE IN PAIN."_ Spidera thought as she started to lunge one of her legs towards Linka's unconscious body.

At that moment, another red beam came out from the distance and struck Spidera's leg causing the spider to feel even more pain than before.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_ Spidera started to think in pain.

" **I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!"** Wheeler shouted as he tried to aim his ring at Spidera's body.

"LION-O, WHAT EVER YOU ARE GOING TO DO, PLEASE HURRY. WE WILL TRY TO HOLD WHEELER BACK A BIT LONGER!" Tygra shouted as they tried to restrain Wheeler and calm him down.

"Its over Spidera. Let us leave. You are hurt and we don't want to hurt you any more." Lion-O stated while Spidera was still in pain.

" _I PROMISE YOU THIS THUNDERCAT, YOU MAY LEAVE ALIVE TODAY, BUT I WILL HAVE MY FOOD SOURCES AGAIN AND NEXT TIME I WON'T BE STOPPED."_ Spidera thought.

"Then lets us go home, there has been enough violence done already." Lion-O stated.

" _VERY WELL, LEAVE MY KINGDOM, BUT BE WARNED, NEXT TIME YOU VENTURE INTO MY HOME I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE."_ Spidera thought as she and her children started to leave the chamber.

* * *

Seeing that Spidera and her children had started to leave, Turmagar, Panthro and Tygra all got off of Wheeler and helped him back to his feet.

"Sorry about that my friend, we were just trying to help save you and our friends." Turmagar stated as the group started to run towards Lion-O and Linka.

"Guys, I am more worried about Linka. I need to be with her." Wheeler stated as they all approached Lion-O with Linka still on the floor.

"Lion-O, how's Linka?" Tygra asked as the group reunited with Lion-O and Linka."

"I don't know, she's still out cold." Lion-O stated as he was kneeling next to Linka's head.

"LINKA, BABE, PLEASE BE ALRIGHT!" Wheeler almost shouted as he went down to his knees right by Linka's side.

"Wheeler, we'd better get her back to the lair so that Bengali can check her out." Panthro stated.

"Tygra, why don't you help Wheeler carry Linka while we head back towards the Thundertank." Lion-O stated as he started to get back up.

"NO." Wheeler started to say. "I'll carry her back to the tank. I owe her that much for what she had to endure without me here to try and help her."

"Wheeler, you don't have to prove anything to us or yourself by being so foolhardy. Lets us help." Tygra stated.

"Guys I love her and I would do anything for her just like she did for me." Wheeler responded as he started to pick up Linka and carry her in his arms.

"Lets get back to the tank and get back to the lair while we can." Panthro stated.

"We also have to pick up the Hovercat. I left it outside next to the entrance to Spidera's underground kingdom." Wheeler replied.

"When we get back to the tank, then we will head straight towards the Hovercat and bring them both back to the lair." Tygra stated.

"We better get moving then." Lion-O stated as they all started to head back towards the tank.

* * *

As the group started to head back to the tank, Wheeler couldn't stop thinking about how he reacted during the meeting and the fight with Spidera. He felt so much remorse for what he did by letting his feelings for Linka get in the way of his head. He was hoping that after everything that had happened the Thundercats as well as Turmagar could forgive him for his actions. He also started to look at his ring, he was amazed by what he was seeing. Normally the effect that Mumm-Ra did to disable their rings would return after a short while, but now it has been much longer and his ring is still clear and at full power.

As they started to get closer to the tank, Turmagar started to notice the strange look on Wheeler's face ever since they had left Spidera's main chamber with Linka still in his arms while one of her arms was draped around his neck.

"Is everything all right my friend? You seem to be lost in thought." Turmagar said as the whole team decided to take a break for a while.

"I've been wondering about you myself Wheeler." Tygra started to add. "Is everything all right?"

After a moment, Wheeler decided to rest for a while as well but still holding onto Linka with all his strength. After another moment, he started to answer both Tygra and Turmagar.

"I don't know guys." Wheeler started to say. "I am just so sorry about what had happened back there in the chamber."

"Wheeler, there is no need to be sorry." Lion-O started to say. "We all know how you feel about Linka and would do anything to save her."

"But the way I acted towards everyone and especially to you Lion-O, that was unforgivable."

"Wheeler." Panthro started to say. "We all know that what you said before, was said out of love and anger. You didn't know what was happening with the cocoon and you just acted out."

"Wheeler, I can assure you that I would never harm you or any other member of your team. It goes against our Thundercat Code." Lion-O responded.

"What is this Thundercat Code that you all keep talking about anyway?" Wheeler responded.

"It is our most sacred law." Panthro responded.

"It is what binds the Thundercats together thru everything that we had to endure back home on Thundera and now here on Third Earth." Tygra added.

"For us, breaking that sacred code would be the worst punishment ever. It would mean that all we had been through was for nothing, and that all of our hard work would have been in vain."

"That almost sounds like this very special person that we have back home on Earth." Wheeler replied.

"What sort of person, if you don't mind me asking." Turmagar asked.

"No, its OK Turmagar." Wheeler started to reply. "This special person is a what we call a holy man."

"Holy Man? What is that?" Tygra asked.

"I'm so sorry, of course, you never heard of a holy man before. A holy man is a person who leads a group of other people in what we call preys. When we prey, we try to communicate to the people that had left this world and moved onto the next one." Wheeler stated.

"And how does this holy man come into the picture?" Panthro asked.

"On our home world, the holy man is noted to be the servant of our lord Jesus Christ and supposed to have a direct link to communicate with him whenever the time arrives." Wheeler replied.

"It sounds like you have a spiritual leader of sorts where you come from." Lion-O added.

"In a way I guess you could say that we do." Wheeler started to reply. "Now we better get back to the tank and then the lair."

"I agree with you Wheeler, we still need to make sure that Linka is fine and try to help her wake up." Tygra responded.

"Wheeler my friend, perhaps you can continue your story from before, while we are heading back to the vehicles." Turmagar asked as they all started to get back to their feet, except for Linka, who was still held in Wheeler's arms.

"That sounds like a good idea Turmagar." Panthro responded.

"I also agree with the both of you." Tygra added.

"What story are the three of you talking about?" Lion-O asked with a little excitement in his voice.

"Wheeler was telling us about a celebration that he and his fellow Planeteers went to on their home planet a few years ago.." Tygra replied.

"It is filled with lots of fun and screams." Panthro stated as the others started to laugh a little.

"I think that you meant a night full of fun and frights." Wheeler replied.

"That's the one." Tygra added.

"That sounds interesting. Can you continue the story Wheeler? It is gonna take us a while longer to reach the tank and then to reach the Hovercat." Lion-O stated.

"Sure, and maybe continuing the story might help sleeping beauty here wake up." Wheeler stated as he took a quick look at Linka still out like a light but still in his arms.

As the group started to move out, Turmagar, as well as Tygra and Panthro, started to fill Lion-O in on what had happened so far. They told him about the theme park and about the first haunted house as well as the walking zombies with fake chainsaws that kept trying to scare anyone within their path. As Lion-O was finally caught up to where Wheeler had left off in the story, every one else was waiting to hear what happened next.

* * *

As the Planeteers started to enter another line queue, with their express passes in hand, all of them could not resist seeing a projection of some sort being shown on a big screen on top of a stage that the performers used for singing and dancing during the night. As they all watched, they saw a man with some sort of a white ragged bag, completely covering the man's face while he started to kill people by surprise. As Gi and Linka started to see this, the boys all started to move down the queue to head towards the house. As the guys started to move out, they all heard the girls let out a slight scream as the girls noticed that the boys were not with them. Once the girls found out that the boys had left them alone and in front of the screen, they were almost ready to do some killing themselves for what the guys had done. The girls then noticed the boys all in the distance as both Linka and Gi started to catch up to them, as they got closer they both saw that the boys were having a little chuckle at the girls expense.

"Very funny guys, very funny." Gi said as she joined the guys and playfully gave a punch to Wheeler, Kwami and Ma-Ti in their chests.

"Da, you boys are very immature." Linka added as she re-joined them as well.

"Calm down babe." Wheeler said as he put his right arm over her left shoulder and neck. "It is all part of the horror night experience."

"Yes, besides we are here to relax and have fun, remember?" Ma-Ti added.

"OK you guys win for now." Gi answered.

"Excellent, now come along my friends. I can't wait to see what surprises are in store for us in the next house." Kwami added.

"And don't forget about the ride happening next after this house guys." Wheeler stated.

"ALL RIGHT!" The others responded.

* * *

As the group continued down the express line queue, another line security guard stopped them so that he could scan their express passes to gain entry into the next sound stage which holds the next scary and spooky haunted house. As the group just about reached the entrance, the gang started to hear another set of noises coming from inside the structure. The noises that they heard were of women screaming as well as a few explosions in the distance. The Planeteers knew that all this was not real, but with what they usually go thru from one of their Planeteer missions sometimes put them on edge, not knowing what was going to happen next or who they are going to face off against.

"I am all pumped to see what is in store for us inside this house guys." Gi said with excitement.

"Da Gi, me too." Linka responded with a little caution in her voice.

"Relax Babe and just go with the flow." Wheeler stated as they all started to enter the sound stage.

"Yes Linka, just remember that all this is fake." Kwami added as the started to see what was inside the building.

"Just have some fun Linka and remember this was all Wheeler's idea for us." Ma-Ti added.

"Da, remind me to kill him for this later." Linka responded.

* * *

After that remark from Linka, the Planeteers let out a little chuckle as they were completely enveloped inside the sound stage building as well as the haunted house that they were walking through. As the group started to walk through, they were UN-prepared for what they had started to see. As they went from room to room , they saw pieces of dead bodies all over the place as well as figures with raged bags jumping out of nowhere completely scaring groups of people at random. As they entered one room, Linka started to hold onto to Wheeler's right hand with all of her might cause she almost couldn't stand to see what was in the room. What the group saw was a person laying face up on the bed, while another figure was standing right next to him holding his hair in one hand and placing what looked like a giant sword next to his neck in the other. A moment later, they almost saw what looked like blood coming out from the person's neck, but all of that was fake, and the body and the killer reset everything for the next group. As they were starting to finish the house, Linka still was holding onto Wheeler's right hand while Gi, Ma-Ti and Kwami were still having the time of their lives inside the house of horrors. As they started to exit the house, everyone was all in good spirits, but Wheeler still had Linka's hand holding his right hand with no sign of release.

"Um babe, you know that you can let go now. We are out of the house." Wheeler stated.

"Da, I know but I don't want to." Linka responded.

"Is everything OK with you two?" Kwami asked as he and the others saw Linka still holding onto Wheeler's hand.

"I think that maybe Linka and Wheeler are going steady or maybe they are finally a couple." Gi commented.

"Maybe you are right Gi." Ma-Ti started to say. "It looks like Linka doesn't want to leave Wheeler's side."

"Bosha moi, now you two are going to get it." Linka said as she let go of Wheeler's hand and started to chase right after Gi and Ma-Ti.

"Linka would you please stop playing around for now." Kwami said as he caught Linka by the waist and held her fast until Gi and Ma-Ti came back.

"Guys COM 'on, we are supposed to be having fun, not trying to get on each others nerves." Wheeler stated as he approached Linka and the other Planeteers.

"Your right Wheeler." Gi responded. "Sorry for that statement Linka."

"Sasiba, it is ok Gi." Linka responded.

"Besides I enjoy your hand holding mine anyway babe." Wheeler stated while he moved his eyebrows up and down a little.

"Wheeler, you are just crazy." Linka responded.

"Only for you babe, only for you." Wheeler responded.

"Here we go again." Kwami added as the whole group started to laugh.

"All right guys, next stop on our little tour is that ride I promised and then I think we better head over to the Back to the future area and get ready for the bone yard parade." Wheeler stated.

"Your right Wheeler it is already 7:25 in the evening and we have to be there by eight." Kwami stated.

"It looks like this ride that we are coming towards is only a 10 minute wait." Gi stated.

"That's the one guys. Everyone fall in and follow those people." Wheeler stated as the whole group followed the group of people into the ride queue and into another building.

* * *

As the Planeteers entered the building, they were all amazed by what they were viewing inside the structure. The inside of the structure made everyone who came inside there believe that they were back to NYC in the year 1976. There was graffiti on the walls and showing posters of old movies that were playing at the time. As they continued, they started to climb up some stairs as if they were starting to get a bird's eye view of their whole surroundings. Once they reached the top, they saw what looks like and old cable car painted all in red and fully equipped with a video monitor system inside the unit.

As the Planeteers entered the ride, the attendant made a brief enactment about the ride after the took their seats and before the ride would begin.

"Hello there and welcome to Kongfrontation, I hope that everyone will enjoy themselves as we go down the streets of NYC and also to warn all of you to watch out for anyone with banana breath." The attendant stated as everyone chuckled a little.

As the ride started to move, Linka decided once again to hold Wheeler's right hand, even though she knows that this is only a motion ride, she still doesn't know what is going to happen. During the ride, everyone saw what looked like debris from buildings and also sparking power lines that looked like they were just ripped out form the power transformers. As the ride continued, they saw a great big animatronic ape in the distance waving its arms and head while making noises. After a few turns within the ride, the sky train was heading right in front of the big ape and everyone could not believe how close they were to it and its constant noises. For a brief moment, as the came by the ape, they all started to detect the smell of what could be called bananas coming from the ape's big mouth. As they went passed the ape, the whole ride started to shake up and down as if something was trying to break to connection between the train and the cables. As the ride came to its close, everyone was told to look up at the monitors and to see themselves being attacked by King Kong himself. Once the ride came to a complete stop, everyone started to leave the ride as well as the Planeteers. The Planeteers were still a little shook up by that ride but they also knew that this was starting to be the most fun that they had ever had in their lives after becoming Planeteers. As they all left the ride, Linka was still holding onto Wheeler's hand as they all walked down a long ramp to see a bunch of people standing in line to get their picture taken while standing inside what looks like a fake King Kong as well as his hand.

* * *

As Wheeler continued to tell his story, the group finally arrived back at the location where they had left the Thundertank only to find out that the tank was completely covered in spider webs from top to bottom.

"What has happened to my Thundertank?" Panthro stated.

"It looks like those spiders wanted to make sure that we couldn't call for help or get out of here." Tygra added.

"How long do you suppose it will take to get rid of all of those webs from the tank?" Lion-O asked.

"If we all pitch in then maybe an hour or two." Tygra answered.

"If we use the power from my ring then maybe we can finish faster. We have to get Linka back to the lair as soon as possible." Wheeler stated.

"Wheeler, we don't even know how long your powers will last." Tygra stated.

"We have to try something. We have to get back." Wheeler interjected.

"Wheeler is right my friends, we have to try something." Turmagar replied.

"I agree with you as well Turmagar." Lion-O started to say. "We have to get back to the lair."

"Well if we are gonna do it then lets do it." Panthro stated.

"Turmarga, please look after Linka until we are done." Wheeler said as he handed Linka over to Turmagar.

"I will keep her safe, you have my word on that my friend." Turmagar replied as he took Linka and held her in his arms.

"Lets get to work guys." Lion-O stated as the rest of the group started to remove the webs from the tank.

As Lion-O an the others started to remove the webs covering the Thundertank, everyone is completely unaware that one of Spidera's children is still watching them and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike and get its revenge for what they had done to its mother and its family.


	42. Chapter 42 Into The Spider's Home Part 6

The spider creature watched with some delight as he saw the Thundercats as well as their new human ally start to remove the webbing that was completely covered their vehicle. The spider knew that even if they had escaped, that they would return to get away but now their means of escape was cut off. As he saw them rip apart and burn the webs, it started to remember what was happening inside the main chamber of it's mother. It felt the pain that it's mother did when the red haired human burned one and then another of it's mother's legs. Then it also felt revenge as it saw it's mother leaving the main chamber hurt and angered at what she was forced to do. Even though the spider's mind projecting thoughts was not as developed as it's mother, it could still fell and hear it's mother's thoughts with no problem. Now the spider waits with anticipation, hoping to strike once the small group was finished freeing the vehicle from the webs.

* * *

As the spider watched and waited with glee, the others continued to free the Thundertank from its webbed restraints. Hoping to get Linka back to the lair so that Bengali could see if she would be alright, they all worked very hard to make sure that the tank was freed with out damaging the vehicle in the process.

"How is it going over there Wheeler?" Panthro asked from the tank's front end.

"Not bad. I should have the last of these things melted off in no time." Wheeler replied as he continued to use his ring power.

"Just be careful back there, we can't afford for you to damage the Thundrillium intake valves." Panthro responded.

"I'm on it Panthro." Wheeler replied as he went back to work very carefully.

"Tygra, how is it going on your end?" Lion-O asked.

"So far so good Lion-O. If we keep up this pace, then we should be done in under and hour." Tygra responded.

"The sooner the better, I am still really worried about Linka guys." Wheeler added.

"Don't worry Wheeler, Turmagar is keeping a close eye on her and we all trust him completely." Lion-O stated.

"Thanks Lion-O, for everything, for excepting us on your planet and making us officially part of your family from Thundera." Wheeler stated.

"Wheeler, you and the others are always gonna be a part of our family, besides we are all proud to know and respect you as well." Lion-O responded.

"I just hope that the others feel the same way after we get back to the lair. I'm sure that Kwami and Ma-Ti, will forgive me, but I'm not so sure about Gi." Wheeler injected.

"Why would you say something like that?" Tygra added.

"I believe that Gi thinks of me as her older brother and that I would never do anything to put the team at risk." Wheeler responded.

"I'm sure that Gi will forgive you, after all you had a good reason to trick her and the others." Panthro replied.

"That still is no excuse for what I did. I should have told Gi and the team what I was planning but I just couldn't take the risk." Wheeler stated.

"What risk?" Panthro asked.

"The risk that I would be putting my friends and team mates in real danger. I just couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them." Wheeler responded.

"Wheeler, your friends knew the risks when they first signed on as Planeteers. I'm sure you knew the risks as well when you first started." Tygra stated.

"And besides that, you are all much stronger for working together as a team." Panthro added.

"You have all grown up since you started those few years ago." Lion-O stated.

"You are all right, it is just sometimes I still feel like I did when I first got this ring." Wheeler stated as he took a long look at his ring. "I mean I know that we can't keep doing this forever and eventually we would have to step down for the next generation to take over, but still I can't quite shake this feeling that there is something much more for me and my team, especially for me and Linka that is if we can get her back to the lair."

"We'll get her back Wheeler, just stay positive." Panthro stated.

"Are you sure that the tank will still run after what it has been through, Panthro?" Tygra asked.

"Are you kidding me, what I built wouldn't dare not work." Panthro stated.

"You built this tank, that is some fine handiwork there Panthro." Wheeler stated.

"Thanks Wheeler, I sure think so. Most of the parts came from our destroyed spaceship after we crashed landed here some time ago. " Panthro replied.

"Panthro is the best scrounger in the universe as he would put it." Tygra stated as the others started to laugh a little.

"All right guys, Showtime's over and we really need to get Linka back to the lair so that Bengali can examine her." Lion-O stated as they started to resume their work.

" _Linka, babe, please be alright I need you in my life now more than ever."_ Wheeler thought in silence.

* * *

As the team was finishing up the last of the webbing, the spider was still watching and waiting for its' opportunity to strike. He knew that he would never survive an attack from both the red-haired human as well as the Lord of the Thundercat's sword. The spider then decided to attack their only vulnerable position, and started to focus all of its attention on the spot where Turmagar was sitting down while still holding on and watching Linka. The spider knew that his moment would arrive at any moment and decided to attack when they least expect it.

As the spider carefully waited for its opportunity to attack Turmagar and Linka, the others were just finishing up with the Thundertank, getting all of the webbing off and making sure that there is no damage.

"Wheeler how is it coming?" Panthro asked.

"Just about done here Panthro, just one or two more strands to go." Wheeler stated as he used his ring on the last strands.

As Wheeler finished up, Tygra and Lion-O both started to climb into the tank's main cockpit to make sure that there was enough power to make it back to the lair.

"How's it looking Tygra?" Lion-O asked as he and Tygra started to power up the Thundertank's systems.

"Looks like all systems are working at full power." Tygra responded.

"How about the Thundrillium energy meter, any readings from it?" Panthro asked while still outside the tank.

"Looks like the Thundrillium hasn't been effected by the ordeal. We are good to go at any time." Tygra answered back.

"That's great news guys, I'll go and tell Turmagar and bring back Linka as well." Wheeler said as he started to head towards Turmagar and Linka.

* * *

As Wheeler started to head towards Turmagar, the spider had decided that now would be the time to strike. While the others were distracted by checking the systems inside the tank, the spider would now choose to attack and try to get its revenge for what they did to its mother. As the spider started to lunge towards Turmagar and Linka, it decided to fire a blast of webbing in order to stop Wheeler and the others from saving their friends. The spider knew that if he could cut-off the others, then the remaining two would be easy pickings.

As the Spider started to begin his plan the others were still working on the tank making sure that everything was working fine and getting ready to move out.

"Lion-O, Tygra is everything ready to go?" Panthro asked as he tore the last web strands away from the front of the tank.

"Just finishing up the system checklist here Panthro. We should be ready to leave any moment now." Tygra stated.

Just as Tygra finished his statement, Lion-O's sword started to growl and the eye started to glow light brown indicating that something was wrong.

"Lion-O, your sword." Tygra stated as Lion-O also noticed and drew it out of the Claw Shield.

"Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight." Lion-O said as he put the sword right in front of his face while the sword's cross arms started to transform into almost a gazing pair of binoculars. As he looked through, he saw a vision of Turmagar and Linka in trouble while Wheeler was stuck in webbing. "Guys we have to get to Wheeler and the others right away. They are in terrible danger." Lion-O stated as he and the others climbed out of the tank and started to head towards Wheeler and the others.

* * *

As Lion-O, Tygra and Panthro started to hurry out of the tank, Wheeler was only a few feet away from Turmagar and Linka when he was hit by a blast of webbing.

"TURMAGAR, WATCH OUT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Wheeler shouted as he legs were completely covered by webbing.

As Turmagar started to get up and getting ready to help his friend, the spider that was watching and waiting finally dropped right in front of him and blasted Turmagar with a web blast as well covering his entire body.

"Wheeler, I am stuck my friend." Turmagar stated as he tried to get free.

"Hold on there Turmagar, I'll burn it off." Wheeler stated as he got his ring ready.

* * *

As Wheeler was about to activate his ring, the spider then fired another blast of webbing at Wheeler and this time covered his ring hand. With Wheeler's ring hand now covered in webbing, the spider knew that he had the upper hand but also that he had to hurry and finish his mission before the others could arrive. As he approached Linka's body, he started to hear the sounds of the others coming closer and closer. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the spider took one of its huge legs and scratched one of Linka's legs with so much pressure that she started to bleed out a little. Then the spider rubbed his leg against Linka's wound knowing full well how poisonous the venom from the spider's leg would be. After the leg was done rubbing against Linka's the spider fired another blast of webbing towards the top of the chamber and started to disappear into the black darkness as the others arrived to help their friends.

"Wheeler, are you alright?" Tygra asked as he saw Panthro and Lion-O heading towards Turmagar and Linka.

"Get me out of this stuff Tygra, that spider monster just did something bad to Linka." Wheeler stated as Tygra started to help get the webs off Wheeler.

As Tygra was helping Wheeler, Both Lion-O and Panthro were helping Turmagar to get free as well as checking on Linka's condition.

"Turmagar, are you alright?" Panthro asked as he and Lion-O were getting him freed from the webbing.

"Yes my friends, but we must help Linka, she is in terrible danger." Turmagar stated as Tygra and Wheeler joined the group.

"Turmagar, Wheeler what happened here?" Tygra asked.

"We were attacked by one of Spidera's children. I guess that spider didn't get the memo from its' mother." Wheeler stated as he went over to look at his wife.

"WHEELER STOP, DON'T TOUCH HER LEGS!" Turmagar shouted.

After hearing Turmagar, Wheeler stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the wound on Linka's left leg. "Turmagar, why did you stop me?" Wheeler asked.

"I'm sorry my friend but I'm afraid that we must tent to Linka right now before we can leave." Turmagar stated.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY WIFE TURMAGAR!?" Wheeler shouted as he turned around and grabbed Turmagar by his warrior clothing.

"Wheeler, stop it. Let Turmagar explain what happened." Lion-O stated.

"I'm... I'm sorry Turmagar." Wheeler responded as he let go of Turmagar's clothing.

"Now Turmagar, please tell us what happened here." Tygra asked.

As soon as Tygra finished his statement, Turmagar started to explain what happened to Linka and what the spider did to her. He explained what the spider had done by creating a wound on her leg and then started rubbing his own leg against her leg with the wound.

"Lion-O, we need the medical kit from the Thundertank right away." Tygra stated.

"I'll get it and be right back." Panthro responded as he started to run back towards the tank.

"Tygra, what has happened to my wife?" Wheeler asked almost with anger in his eyes.

"It appears that one of Spidera's children has poisoned Linka with their venom." Tygra responded.

"Is there anything that we can do Tygra?" Lion-O asked.

"I may be able to stabilize her condition until we can get back to the lair. But we have to hurry." Tygra responded.

"Is it that serious Tygra?" Turmagar asked.

"I'm afraid so. If we don't stabilize her then she might not survive the trip back to the lair."

" **TYGRA, YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!"** Wheeler started to shout with tears forming in his eyes.

"Wheeler, we will help her, but you have to calm down long enough for us to help." Lion-O stated as Panthro came back with the medical kit.

"Here is the medical kit Tygra." Panthro stated as he handed the kit over to Tygra.

"Thanks Panthro, care to give me a hand?" Tygar asked as he headed over to Linka still on the floor.

"Guys, please save her." Wheeler stated as Panthro started to follow Tygra over to Linka.

"My friend, everything will be fine." Turmagar stated as he put his left flipped on Wheeler's right shoulder.

"Turmagar, I…. I am sorry for what I did before." Wheeler stated feeling very sorry for his previous actions.

"My friend, there is nothing to be sorry for." Turmagar responded.

"He's right you know Wheeler." Lion-O stated as he approached Turmagar and Wheeler. "It is alright to be a little angry from time to time."

"But I almost hurt you Turmagar, cause I was more worried about Linka."

"Don't worry, Tygra and Panthro will take good care of her, and besides I think that it might help if Linka knew that you were still right next to her and caring a lot for her." Turmagar stated.

"He's right Wheeler. And besides, maybe you can continue your story, that might also help Linka recover faster." Lion-O stated as they all approached Tygra and Panthro.

* * *

"How's Linka doing?" Wheeler asked with concern.

"The poison from the spider is in her blood stream, but we seem to have it under control for now." Tygra said as he was cleaning Linka's wound.

"She should be fine once we get her back to the lair so Bengali can give her the antidote to the spider's poison." Panthro added.

"Is she stable enough for us to head out?" Lion-O asked.

"She should be just fine, but we had better trend lightly. We don't want the poison to spread." Tygra stated as he put a gauze and bandage around Linka's leg.

"I agree with you Tygra, so I will carry Linka back to the tank." Panthro stated.

After hearing what Panthro had said Wheeler was about to speak when Turmagar placed his flipper on Wheeler's left shoulder and said no with his face. Turmagar knew that Wheeler was strong and brave but sometimes it is better to let others help even if you don't want it to show.

"Panthro, please be careful with Linka, she means everything to me." Wheeler stated as Panthro started to pick up Linka off the floor and into his arms.

"She'll be just fine Wheeler. I promise you." Panthro responded with Linka in his arms.

"Wheeler, perhaps now would be a good time to continue your story while we head back to the tank and then the Hovercat outside." Tygra asked.

"That is what Lion-O said before we joined you as well." Wheeler responded.

"I guess great minds really think alike huh Tygra." Lion-O stated.

"You have a good point there Lion-O." Tygra responded back.

"So please continue your story Wheeler." Turmagar asked as they all started to head back towards the tank.

"You guys win and besides you right about another point. It just might help Linka recover faster if she continues to hear me." Wheeler stated as he started to continue his story.

* * *

As the Planeteers left the gift shop at the end of the Kongfrontation ride, everyone was still all pumped from their experiences inside the ride. They also knew that they had to meet the manager near the Back To The Future ride, so they all started to walk towards the entrance to the ride. As they started to walk, they entered another scare zone, but this time the monsters they saw were all characters from old monster movies brought to life with full freakish features and of course scaring people left and right. As they continued through the scare zone, Linka started to hold Wheeler's right hand again with her left hand. Wheeler knew that he liked it when Linka held his hand cause deep down he knew that she was in love with him as he was with her. After exiting the scare zone, they came passed a bunch of buildings that are used for other rides but were closed for the event. As they continued to head towards the Back to the Future ride, they saw a big lake right in front of them with a diner off to the right of the group. The group then decided to go towards the diner, cause this way was a little faster and maybe later they could get something to eat if they were hungry. As they passed the diner they all noticed that the sign above the diner had some lights turned off. The letters above the structure read "DIE-IN" instead of Mel's Drive-In, it was supposed to be this way for the celebration nights. As they passed the diner and turned left, they saw a big building in the distance with multiple ramps leading up into the structure. As the group got closer, they started to hear the voice of Dr. Emmet Brown, the founder of the Institute Of Future Technology building. Once they knew that they were in the correct location, they started to head towards the wooded gate next to the attraction to greet the manager and the rest of the Bone Drum parade cast.

* * *

As they approached the gate, the manager outside the gate was almost in a bit of a panic. Something wasn't right and the manager didn't know what to do next. As the Planeteers got closer the manager started to walk over to greet them.

"Planeteers, am I glad to see you." The manager started to say. "I need your help."

"What happened?" Kwami asked.

"A few of our dancers hurt themselves during the practice routine and the others won't be able to make it until the second show."

"So what can we do to help?" Gi asked

"I was wondering if you five would like to be the extra dancers, at least for the first show." The manager asked.

"We would be honored to help you but we don't know the routine." Kwami stated.

"Don't worry about it, the other dancers in the show will help you get ready in the time we have left." The manager stated.

"Then I guess you have yourself a deal." Wheeler stated.

"Nyet, not just yet." Linka injected.

"Is there a problem miss?" The manager asked.

"Da. Even if we do agree to help you in this dance routine, won't our clothing take away from your event for tonight?" Linka stated.

"She does have a point there." Ma-Ti started to say. "We would be happy to help out but we are not properly dressed for the show."

"Don't worry about that, we have extra costumes in the back for all of you." The manager stated.

"In that case when do we begin." Gi stated.

"Thank you Planeteers. I know that it is not an Eco-Emergency, but I really do appreciate your help with this problem." The manager stated.

"It is not a problem for us. It is good to take a break from Eco-villains trying to destroy the world's environment. For us this is like taking a small break from our everyday problems." Kwami stated.

"And besides that Kwami, we are here to relax and have fun." Wheeler added.

"Da, and this just might be what we needed." Linka responded.

"Thank you, all of you." The manager responded as he opened the wooden gate to the Bone parade floats and dancers.

* * *

Once the wooden gate was opened, the manager took the Planeteers towards the area where the dancers were preparing their final dress rehearsal before their first show time. As they approached the group, the manager explained to the others that the Planeteers would be happy to help out but they needed to learn the routine right away and then get ready for the show. After a brief moment of learning the moves and the routine, the Planeteers started to get ready themselves for the Bone dance parade event, but before the manager could go and announce the event the one of the Planeteers wanted to speak with him for a moment.

"Mr. Manager, may I ask you a question?" Kwami asked.

"Go right ahead my friend." The manager responded.

"Would it be alright if we introduced a guest of our own during the finale of the event?" Kwami asked.

"My friend, for what you and your friends are doing for us right now, it is alright with me with whatever you have planned." The manager responded.

"Thank you, I will go inform the other Planeteers." Kwami stated as he went off to join the others in the make up area.

* * *

As the time of the parade approached, the dancers and musicians were all ready to perform as well as the Planeteers. Everyone was dressed in skeleton type costumes with glowing bones that can only be seen in the dead of night. The faces of all the performers were also colored in dark black and white makeup to give the appearance of skulls as well. The Planeteers never imagined that they were gonna actually be a part of the parade but they were all happy non the less. As the event started, Linka was starting to show a little sign of being nervous, and Gi was also starting to become the same.

"Girls, don't worry about anything." Wheeler started to say. "Just think of this as another Eco-Emergency and we will all do fine."

"That's easy for you to say Yankee. Your not the one who is nervous." Linka replied.

"Same here." Gi added.

"Actually I am nervous, I just hide it better." Wheeler responded.

"You my friend, you are nervous? I would never have guessed that." Ma-Ti stated.

"Of course, everyone gets nervous during an event or something like that." Kwami stated.

"He's right but for now lets just go and have a good time with everyone else." Wheeler stated as the wooden gate opened and the dancers as well as the floats started to move ahead.

"Lets do it." Linka stated as they all started to head towards the Die-In Diner for the event to start.

* * *

As the Planeteers as well as the rest of the Bone Yard Parade started to emerge from the back lot, they all started to hear a voice coming from a loud speaker around the Mel's Diner location. The announcement was to let everyone know that the show was about to begin and please try not to distract the performers in the act. There was also another announcement prior to the beginning of the show that states- "Attention all guests, please refrain from any flash photography of any time until the show is over. All video taping is allowed, but please no flashes and please keep all children away from the performance area as to keep them safe from harm." As the show was about to start, the giant float with three pairs of drums started to approach it's position in the back as the dancers all started to get into their positions. As the dancers and floats arrived in their assigned locations, all of the lights around the area and the diner were completely shut off so it can help with the glow from the dancers' costumes.

As the show began, all of the performers on the floats started to beat the drums as if a magical chant started to echo threw out the night. During the beating of the drums, all of the performers started to dance all around the floats as well as in complete circle one around another group of dancers and continuing out to the end. In the center, the Planeteers, still dressed up with the others could not believe how much fun they were all having dancing and not worrying about all of their everyday problems as Planeteers. All of the costumes that they were wearing lighted up with so much intend that it looked from the spectators' point of view that they were skeletons dancing right in front of everyone. As the show went on, the dancers changed the routine just like they had practiced with the Planeteers still having the time of their lives. They all stared to dance with each other as well as showing everyone in the park a very good time as well as a great performance. As they were starting to head towards the finale, a voice came over the loud speaker as the dancers as the Planeteers got into their positions for the greatest finale that they could give to everyone at Universal Studios Orlando.

"My friends, please let us give a great deal of applause to all of our fine dancers who came out to entertain us tonight." The voice said as the crowd started to applaud and cheer. "And now for your entertainment, some of our dancers would like to perform a very special dance move." The voice said as the Planeteers all raised their rings hands towards the sky.

"PLANETEERS, LET OUR POWERS COMBINE! EARTH!" Kwami said as a green beam came out from his ring and into the sky.

"FIRE!" Wheeler stated as a red beam came out of his ring.

"WIND!" Linka added as a white beam came out of her ring.

"WATER!" Gi stated as a blue beam came out of her ring.

"HEART!" Ma-Ti stated as a orange beam came out of his ring.


	43. Chapter 43 Back to The Lair

As the Bone Parade started to shift into high gear, the audience was getting the best show that they have ever seen in the history of the Halloween Horror Night event. After the dancers had finished their routine, and they heard the announcement to start to applaud they were all surprised to see what was happening next. With surprise and great delight, the crowd saw that five members of the dance crew raised their hands into the air as beams of light and energy emerged from each of them and heading straight into the dark night sky.

As the crowd watched with excitement and wonder, all five beams started to combine into a giant ball of white energy that momentarily illuminated the entire night sky as a person started to emerge from the ball of energy. This man was blue skinned colored as well as red boots, red gloves and red shoulder pads with a glowing yellow planet symbol on his chest. As the man finished emerging, he started to speak.

"BY YOUR POWERS COMBINED, I AM CAPTAIN PLANET!" The man said as all of the five dancers started to say something as if to answer him.

Once Captain Planet finished emerging from the energy ball and spoke his words, all of the Planeteers responded in the words they are all used to saying. "GO PLANET!" The Planeteers spoke.

"It is nice to see you Planeteers, but what is with the costumes?" Captain Planet said as he descended towards the group.

"It is for the Bone Drum Parade that we are helping out with tonight." Kwami stated.

"Yea, they asked us for some help and we all decided to join in just for tonight." Wheeler added.

"Da, it is for a good cause Captain Planet." Linka stated.

"Besides we are having a blast here at their Halloween Horror Night celebration." Gi added.

"We just thought that maybe you would like to do something special for the crowd here." Ma-Ti added.

"I believe that I have the perfect idea, Planeteers." Captain Planet stated as he once again rose up into the dark night sky.

* * *

After reaching enough height between the ground and the sky, Captain Planet fired two beams of red energy from his hands into the deep dark of night. Within moments of firing his energy beams, firework type explosions started to fill the entire night sky, creating a beautiful array of color and beauty for everyone to witness. As the show kept going on in the sky, everyone was cheering and applauding after witnessing the best firework show that they had ever seen. As the show started to die down, Captain Planet started to descend once again to hover over the Planeteers with a very big smile on his face.

"So, how did you like the show Planeteers?" Captain Planet asked with a sense of pride in his work.

"It was amazing Cap, everyone loved it." Wheeler stated while the cheering and applause was still going on.

"Thanks for helping us out like that Captain Planet." Kwami stated.

"It was my pleasure Planeteers, but you better remember that our Eco-Villains are already planning something else in the works." Planet replied.

"We will be ready for them Cap." Gi answered.

"Da we will always be here to stop them." Linka added.

"For our home is the most precious thing for everyone." Ma-Ti added.

"I'm glad to hear you all agree about that." Planet stated as he started to rise up again. "Have a great time here at Halloween Horror Nights Planeteers, but always remember, THE POWER IS YOURS!" Planet shouted as he transformed back into five beams of energy and returned to the Planeteers' rings.

* * *

As Captain Planet returned to their rings, everyone started to hear an announcement over the diner's loud speaker. "Attention everyone, lets give all of our performers as well as our special guest dancers, the Planeteers a big round of applause." The voice said as everyone started to cheer.

As the audience cheered, the dancers as well as the Planeteers all started to leave the area and head back towards the Back to the Future ride to get out of all of the costumes and makeup. Once they all reached their destination, the Planeteers all started to change back into their Planeteer Uniforms as well as wash off all of the black and white makeup from their faces.

"You know something babe, you were really great out there tonight." Wheeler stated as he saw Linka washing off her face makeup.

"Da, you were really great out there too Yankee." Linka responded as she put the wash cloth down on the makeup table.

"That was the most fun that I had ever had since being a Planeteer." Gi stated with a great big smile across her face.

"Calm down Gi or else you might just explode right there." Kwami stated as the others started to laugh.

"Come on my friends, we still have lots to do before the park closes." Ma-Ti stated as he joined the others heading towards the wooden gate.

"You guys were all really great out there. I don't know how to thank you for what you did for us." The manager stated as he joined them by the gate.

"It was our pleasure, and besides it was lots of fun for us to be included in the event." Kwami stated.

"It was our pleasure to have you as well Planeteers. Thank you for everything." The manager stated as he opened the wooden doors back into the park.

As the Planeteers left the back room, Kwami looked at his watch and couldn't believe what time it was. The clock read 10:15 in the evening and the Planeteers were still full of energy.

"Wheeler, I hate to put a damper on the fun for tonight but it is starting to get a little late and we had better start heading back to Hope Island shortly." Kwami stated with almost a sadness to his tone.

"I understand what time it is Kwami so I will make you a deal right now. We do one more Haunted House and one more ride and then we will start to head back home. Is it a deal?" Wheeler asked.

"My friend, you have yourself a deal. So what ride and what house then?" Kwami asked.

"Why don't we let the ladies decide." Wheeler stated as both Gi and Linka looked at Wheeler with surprise.

"Wheeler, why do you want the girls to decide what house and ride we go to next?" Kwami asked.

"This was my gift to all of my teammates so it is only natural that we should let the girls decide what we should do before we start to head back to Hope Island, besides I think that Gi and Linka both like the idea." Wheeler responded when he saw the look of happiness from both Linka and Gi's face.

"He does have a point there Kwami. I also agree with Wheeler's decision." Ma-Ti added.

"Very well then. So girls what do you want to do?" Kwami asked.

"Lets go do this ride." Gi stated as she pointed towards the Back to the Future Ride.

"Da Gi, that is a good idea." Linka replied as the others all nodded their heads.

"Then it's settled then." Kwami stated as they all started to walk towards the ride.

* * *

As they approached the ride, the usher asked the Planeteers to show their express passes as they were all walking through the express line queue. Once the Planeteers showed their passes and got them scanned, they all started to follow the instructions from the usher on the second level. As the door opened into the building, the Planeteers, after being told which row to go into all started to watch a video which explained what was going to happen to them as time-traveling volunteers helping Dr. Emmett Brown. The video then changed to Emmett Brown's dog Einstein, who was watching a live security feed as the camera went down from an intruder within the building. As everyone continued to wait they were then shown a brief video about the new time traveling eight person Delorean as it was going through a complete systems check.

After a brief moment, the Planeteers as well as three more people were escorted into another room where another video was starting to play. The video is showing Doctor Brown explaining the new time traveling vehicle that our friends were going to be riding in. As the video continued, the intruder revealed himself as young Biff Tanner from the year 1955, as he sealed doctor Brown inside his office with a large steal prison gate. After securing the doc, Biff then took one of the original time traveling Deloreans and left the building as he started to travel somewhere in time. Doctor Brown then told the group that we would have to go into the eight person Delorean and try to catch and then return Biff and the stolen time vehicle back to the Institute's loading dock. After the doc was done explaining what we had to do, we all had to wait a little bit while the safety instructions started to run about the safety of the ride.

* * *

As Wheeler continued to tell his story, the group arrived back at the Thundertank and started to climb in. Lion-O and Panthro took both the pilot and co-pilot seats while Turmagar, Tygra and Wheeler started to climb into the back of the tank while helping a still unconscious and poisoned Linka into the back of the tank very carefully.

"Panthro, Tygra, how long do you think it will take to reach the Hovercat?" Lion-O asked.

"About 10 - 15 minutes Lion-O." Tygra responded.

"Do you think that Linka will be able to hold on until we reach the Hovercat and then the lair?" Wheeler asked.

"I believe she can hold out till we get there." Tygra stated as he took a small medical scanner from a compartment in the back of the tank.

"We better get going then." Panthro stated as he started up the tank.

"Get us back to the Hovercat Panthro." Lion-O stated.

"You got it." Panthro responded as the tank started to move out.

"Tygra, how is Linka doing?" Turmagar asked.

"It looks like she is trying to fight off what ever that spider poisoned her with." Tygra stated as he checked her medical readings.

"Maybe that's why she isn't waking up. She is trying to fight the poison from the inside." Wheeler stated.

"It is possible, but we should let Bengali administer her the antidote, just to be on the safe side." Tygra stated as he put the medical scanner down.

"How long till we reach the surface?" Turmagar asked.

"About 15 minutes if we don't run into any more problems." Tygra responded.

"I hope that Linka will be alright until we get there." Wheeler stated as he had Linka's head lying down on his knees while her body is lying down next to him.

"She will be fine once we get back." Tygra stated. "Try not to worry too much."

"I can't help it Tygra, guys I just don't know what to do. I feel so helpless about this whole situation." Wheeler started to say. "This was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives and now this had to happen."

"You can't let this get you down my friend." Turmagar started to say. "It wasn't your fault that this all happened."

"I know I know it is just driving me crazy with guilt about what I had to do to try and save the woman I love." Wheeler stated.

"Wheeler, you shouldn't be sorry about caring for someone with all of your heart. What you have with Linka is very special and should be cherished for every moment that you can make with her." Tygra stated.

"Besides, we'll have her back to the lair in no time so just keep thinking of that Wheeler." Lion-O stated.

"Thanks guys. Now I just hope that everyone else back at the lair won't be too mad at me for what I did to get here and try to help save Linka and the rest of you." Wheeler stated with a little sadness in his voice.

"If you are still worried about how the others will respond to your tactics, then you should know that anyone in the same position would just about do the same thing." Panthro stated as the tank started to approach the surface and the Hovercat.

"I just don't think that they would lie and steal from their new friends." Wheeler responded.

"If you are worried that we won't forgive you for what you have done, then you are surely wrong about everything Wheeler." Tygra stated.

"He's right Wheeler." Lion-O started to say. "You are part of our family now and we all understand why you did what you did."

"But I believe that what I did goes against your code of Thundera." Wheeler retorted.

"The code is what guides us, but it can also be defined in many ways that are not from Thundera." Tygra replied.

"He's right my friend." Turmagar started to say. "What you did for the woman you love is no more important then how the Thundercats would react for the people of Third Earth."

"Wheeler, perhaps you should continue telling your tale before we reach the Hovercat and contact the lair. At least this way we will know what happens next." Lion-O stated, hoping to change the subject.

"That sounds like a good idea my friend." Turmagar started to say. "Please Wheeler continue with the story."

"All right you guys win but after we get back to the Hovercat, I want to be the one to contact the lair and let them know what happened." Wheeler stated.

"Wheeler, when we get there, you can contact them from the tank's radio. I know that you don't want to leave Linka's side." Tygra stated.

"Thanks Tygra." Wheeler replied.

* * *

As the tank was rapidly approaching the Hovercat, Wheeler started to continue his story from when the Planeteers were just about to enter the vehicle for the Back to the future ride.

As the doors opened in the small room, the Planeteers all saw what looks like a mock up of the time traveling machine that they all saw on the video messages from Doctor Brown. As they entered the room they all started to hear the Doc's voice as they approached the vehicle. Once they got to either side, all eight of them sat down Wheeler and Linka in the back while Kwami, Ma-Ti and Gi all sat in the front. Once the other three people took their seats as well, the large hand bar started to come down, securing everyone in the seats. Once everyone was secure, the big metal doors started to close and seal up the vehicle up tight.

As the ride started to come alive, they heard the voice of Doctor Brown once again, but this time he was on a small TV screen that was part of the ride. He explained that the eight person Delorean had a built in tracking device that can be used to track any other vehicle traveling in time. Once the ride started the ride's time circuits came on as the vehicle started to accelerate up to 88 miles per hour breaking through the time stream and ending up in Hill Valley in the year 2015.

Once in the future, they all saw Biff in the stolen time machine start to hover and fly away causing their machine to start and pursuit him. As Biff tried to avoid them or more precisely try to force the others into an accident that would leave them helpless. As they continued, the group was forced into a giant Texaco T sign causing some damage to everyone around the block but not to them, then they were trying to avoid being hit by other flying cars. As the chase continued, Biff forced them into the top of the Courthouse's clock tower just as he started to move away into another area of time. As the group started to go into the top of the Courthouse's clock face, the Delorean activated the time circuits once again transporting them 1,000,000 years into the past.

As they continued to follow Biff in the stolen Delorean, he led the group into an underground cavern system made completely of solid ice. As both vehicles started to go through, the vibrations from both engines started to make the whole area become unstable. As the chase continued, ice from the roof started to come down as Biff was playing cat and mouse with Doc's new toy. Once they both managed to reach the surface, Biff was able to time travel again while the others started to fall. It seems that somehow the engines within the new prototype started to stall out and lost all power to the motor functions. As the vehicle started to fall down, Doc was some how able to restart the engines from his remote control and started to do a reverse time travel jump while the vehicle was moving backwards. After reaching the allotted speed needed to escape and time travel again, they were able to catch up to Biff who was now in the Primeval era of Hill Valley.

Once they got their bearings about their new location, they all saw that Biff was flying towards an active volcano. As they continued to follow Biff, they entered another series of underground passageways leading under the volcano. As they continued the chase, they all saw that Biff was trying to persuade a T-Rex dinosaur into attacking the eight person time machine. Within moments after getting the Dino's attention, the dinosaur used its mighty jaw like mouth and collided with biff causing him to spin out of control and start to plummet down into the depths of the cavern. As Biff went down, the Dino started to shift it's attention back towards the other the eight person Delorean and tried to eat the car. Fortunately the T-Rex didn't like the taste of the time machine and spit us right out also falling down into the depths of the cavern. Once we hit the bottom we discovered it was a lake of hot water but also heading towards a giant pool of lava right under the volcano. As we started to get closer to the edge, the doc was able to restart the engines and accelerate us to 88 miles per hour, but before we could return back we bumped Biff's car and that impact activated the time circuits and caused both cars to return to the Institute's loading bay.

Once we arrived at the loading bay, medical as well as technicians and security arrived to make sure that there wasn't any damage done to both the vehicles and the people riding inside it. As Biff got out of the car, he started to thank us for saving his life just as security officers placed him under arrest for stealing the time machine. As he was being taken away, Biff started to yell out nasty language just as another technician started to douse us with a fire extinguisher. As the tech finished up, the ride came to a complete stop and the big metal doors on both sides of the ride opened up as the arm bar also moved away. As we all got up, everyone was so excited from our experience that we all laughed a little as we exited the building.

* * *

"That was a fun ride!" Gi said with excitement in her voice.

"Da, it was a interesting ride." Linka added.

"It is a good thing that it was only a ride." Kwami started to say. "I hate for that to be a real problem for us in the future."

"I don't think that we will have to worry about that for a very long time Kwami." Wheeler responded.

Wheeler knew it was only a ride but he also remembered his own experiences with time traveling. Shortly after becoming a Planeteer, Wheeler was thinking about what his life would have been like if he had never received his ring from Gaia. He was such in a bad mood about his plans for throwing the other Planeteers a New York style New Year's Eve bash were ruined after hearing that they had to stop Blight and Greedly from going back in time to completely destroy the Earth's environment. After being trapped with Blight in her ice Laboratory, she tricked Wheeler by sending him back in time to stop himself from receiving the ring so that he would not die in the ice cave-in. The result was not what he had expected. He thought by stopping himself from accepting the ring that he would be safe and that Gaia would choose another teenager to become the Planeteer of fire, but instead all of what he knows started to change. It suddenly got hotter in New York and the Polar Ice Caps started to melt away causing major flooding in most coastal cities. Most of the world's forest and trees were almost completely destroyed and wiped out, the animals were also being killed by pollution and poachers. He thought that the Planeteers would be able to stop all of this from happening but without the fifth ring, the Planeteers all went their separate ways. Even after Wheeler traveled 25 years into the future to see all that had happened, he couldn't believe how much his friends have changed. They were all 25 years older and mostly cared about their own personal problems. After seeing all the damage of what he had caused, Wheeler was sent back to the point where he changed the future and restored the timeline, thus returning everything back to the way it was before the change.

As they all exited the building, Linka noticed that Wheeler was deep in thought after what they all went through on the ride.

"You OK Yankee?" Linka asked.

"Yea, I'm just fine babe." Wheeler responded while looking into Linka's beautiful eyes.

"You had me worried there for a moment. Why did you space out like that?" Linka asked.

"Just deep in thought." Wheeler responded.

"Just don't have any of those "nasty thoughts" Yankee." Linka added.

"Don't worry babe, I save those for special occasions." Wheeler replied while lifting one of his eyebrows.

"You never change do you Wheeler." Linka stated.

"Not when it comes to you babe." Wheeler replied as they all caught up with the others.

As both Linka and Wheeler joined up with the others, Gi had what looked like a sneaky look on her face.

"Are the two of you done making out yet?" Gi stated.

"Very funny Gi." Linka responded as they all laughed a bit.

"Come on everyone, we still have one more Haunted house to go into." Ma-Ti stated.

"Ma-Ti is right so girls, which one do you want to do?" Kwami asked as he took out the park map.

"I say we should do this one." Gi stated as she pointed towards the house near their last ride.

"Da, this one sounds safe enough to me." Linka stated as she saw the name of the house.

"Sounds like a plan then." Wheeler started to say. "Let's get moving then."

"I agree with Wheeler. We should get moving." Ma-Ti added as they all started to walk towards the house.

* * *

As they reached the House's entrance queue line, the sign above the entrance gave Linka a bit of a chill. The sign said "Worlds Worst Horrors in 3D" and it started to make Linka more nervous then after the other houses that they had all went through.

"Linka, are you alright my friend?" Kwami asked when he saw the almost sign of terror on Linka's face.

"I can't do this, not again!" Linka stated with panic in her voice.

"Linka babe, you have to calm down." Wheeler stated while he started holding both of Linka's hands with his own. "Everything will be just fine, remember they can't hurt us."

"I know you said that it is all fake but I can't do this anymore.!" Linka stated almost screaming.

"Wheeler, let me talk to Linka alone for a moment." Ma-Ti said as Wheeler let go of her hands. "Come with me Linka and we can have a quick chat alone."

As Linka and Ma-Ti walked off for a moment, Wheeler was unsure of what he had seen in Linka tonight. He always knew that Linka couldn't show how she was feeling towards him and when they go on their Planeteer missions, but this time she almost worried Wheeler and the others to the point of quitting the team. Wheeler hadn't seen her like this ever since that incident with her cousin Boris and Skumm. He promised himself that he would do anything it took to help Linka get over what had happened to her cousin and to make sure that it would never happen again.

"Are you alright Linka?" Ma-Ti asked in his usual kind voice.

"Da Ma-Ti ,I am fine." Linka responded.

"What happened to you over there? We had never seen you act like that before, not even on missions."

"Da, I am sorry for what happened, I just couldn't control myself after I saw the name of the Haunted House up close."

"It is OK Linka, but you do have to remember that no matter what the house is called, that we will not be harmed in anyway."

"I do now and I am sorry for how I reacted."

"It is alright Linka, now lets go rejoin the others. I'm sure that Wheeler is more worried about you then the rest of us are."

"You are probably right about that Ma-Ti. I think that I had better apologize to him right away."

"Is everything alright now Linka?" Gi asked with some concern as both Linka and Ma-Ti rejoined the group.

"Da, everything is just fine now." Linka responded.

"Linka, I have to apologize for what happened to you. I made a promise to myself that I would never let you feel sad for any reason after what happened to your cousin Boris and I feel that I broke that promise." Wheeler stated with almost tears coming from his eyes.

"Could you all excuse us for a moment, we'll catch up in just a moment or two." Linka asked.

"Of course my friends, we will wait for you at the checkpoint towards the house." Kwami stated as the rest of the group went into the express line for the house.

"Wheeler, you did not do anything wrong." Linka started to say while looking into Wheeler's eyes. "I am flattered that you wanted to keep me from feeling sad about what happened to Boris, but you also have to know that what happens to me isn't your fault."

"I know it is just that I really care for you and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you ever again." Wheeler responded.

"Yankee, thanks for caring about me. You always seem to let your feelings show even thou I can't."

"Linka, you may not be able to let your feeling show in the normal way but you do and I am always happy to see that."

"Thanks Wheeler." Linka responded almost blushing. "Um…. we should probability rejoin the others in the line. I don't want Gi to think that we are making out again."

"Good idea." Wheeler responded as they both entered the express line while laughing a little.

* * *

As they started to walk down the line, they all saw that the others were waiting for them at the checkpoint to scan their passes for the house.

"Did you find a nice romantic spot to chat guys?" Gi stated with a sneaky smile across her face once they joined them.

"Not now Gi." Wheeler stated as he started to show the passes to the security guard.

"Sorry Wheeler, I didn't mean any harm by that." Gi responded.

"I'm sorry as well Gi. I didn't mean to get mad at you." Wheeler stated as the passes were being scanned.

"You are all good to continue." The security guard stated." Just remember to pick up your 3D-Glasses before you enter the house."

After the guard's statement, the Planeteers all continued to walk down the line until they all came up to a giant sound stage all blown up with lots of cardboard decorations around it. As they approached the entrance to the house they were each handed a cardboard pair of 3D-glasses that they were told to put on before they entered the house.

"Wheeler, after this house can we talk for a moment?" Linka asked as they approached the entrance to the house.

"Sure thing babe, anything you want to talk about." Wheeler responded as they entered the house.

* * *

Just as what the guard said before they entered, they all put on their 3D-Glasses and were completely UN-prepared for what awaited them inside the house. As they entered the glasses that they were wearing made everything inside start to come to life. They saw a sign that read "ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTER HERE" written in blood like letters, but with the glasses on it looked like the message was dripping down. As they continued onward, they saw zombies coming out of nowhere as well as going through what looked like a make shift graveyard with more zombies popping out at random. In one particular location they saw dead soldiers wielding what looked like machine guns coming straight towards them. Linka was so scared that she almost broke Wheeler's right hand when she started to hold it for protection from what she was seeing. As they were nearly done, they came out of the house, but entered into what looks like some kind of metal fence maze. As they continued through the maze, more zombies and more dead soldiers continued to pop out of nowhere completely catching everyone off guard. As they approached the exit, everyone was still so full of energy after being scared so good.

"Now that is what I call a good way to end the night my friends." Kwami stated.

"I agree with you and I think that we should start to head back to Hope Island." Ma-Ti added.

"OK guys a deal is a deal after all." Wheeler responded. "But first, do you want anything to remember this night from the gift shop?"

"I do and I can't wait to see what they have to offer." Gi stated with glee.

" _If Gi is going to look at clothes, then we may be here longer then we hope to be."_ Kwami thought.

* * *

As they started to walk back towards the main entrance, they all started to enter another scare zone completely full of people dressed like dead trees and giant bird like creatures. Needless to say that the Planeteers were still having a wonderful time at the horror night event. Even Linka, now finally not showing much fear from all of the houses started to enjoy herself as well as the creatures started to come up to all of them and she didn't even flinch. Wheeler was most happy of all of the Planeteers that Linka was finally enjoying herself and the look of fun on her face was just what he needed to see tonight.

As they passed through the scare zone, they all started to head back towards the main entrance and started to head straight towards the gift shop before they left the park for the night. When they arrived at the shop, everyone, especially Gi couldn't believe what they were selling in regards to souvenirs to that they could buy. There was T-shirts with horror designs on them in celebration of the event, coffee cups, little key chains as well as other items that most people could by. Gi just couldn't wait to get started to look around.

"All right everyone, we will be here for about 15 minutes, then we have to leave." Kwami stated as they entered the shop.

"That sounds good to me. It will take us about 5 - 6 hours to get back to Hope Island." Ma-Ti added.

"Then let's get started and see what they have." Gi stated as they all started to enter the gift shop.

"Wheeler, a moment please?" Linka said as she grabbed Wheeler by the arm and stopped him from going into the store.

"What is it babe?" Wheeler asked with curiosity.

"Wheeler, on the return trip back to Hope Island, may I fly home with you. I really need to discuss something very important with you." Linka asked.

"Sure thing babe, besides I want to spend some time alone with you as well." Wheeler replied.

"You do?" Linka replied while blushing.

"Yes I do, but for now, let's see what we can get before we start to return home." Wheeler stated.

"Da, you have a deal Yankee." Linka replied as they both entered the store.

* * *

About 15 - 20 minutes later, the Planeteers all left the park with shopping bags in hands heading back towards the parking structure where both the Geo-Cruiser and Eco-Copter were waiting for them. Wheeler decided to buy some shirts for himself and Linka, Linka also insisted that they both buy a shirt for her brother back home in Russia. Gi, couldn't decide what to get so she bought a hat and shirt to celebrate her fun at the park. Ma-Ti and Kwami also decided to buy some shirts for themselves and also to get a shirt and hat for Gaia to let her know that they appreciated the down time. As they approached the parking structure, they all started to go back up the stairs towards the roof where they had left both of their vehicles.

"Kwami, I want to go back with Linka in the Cruiser. We have some things to discuss." Wheeler stated as the reached the roof.

"Of course my friend. By the way thanks for a wonderful surprise." Kwami replied.

"Yes it was very interesting my friend. I can't wait to try this again one day." Ma-Ti added.

"Are the two of you going to be making out all the way back to the Island?" Gi asked with a sneaky smile.

"Bosha moi Gi, I am going to get you for that remark." Linka stated as she was about to go after Gi until Wheeler held her by her waist.

"Gi, Linka and I have some important things to discuss in private. So we will meet you all back on Hope Island." Wheeler replied while holding Linka's waist.

"All right Wheeler, sorry for my comment from before." Gi stated

"It is alright Gi, we will see you soon." Wheeler said as he let go of Linka and gave Gi a hug before she headed towards the Eco-Copter.

"Kwami, Ma-Ti we will join you shortly back home." Wheeler stated.

"We expect to see you soon my friends." Kwami replied.

"Yes, please don't keep us waiting for long." Ma-Ti added before they both headed towards the Eco-Copter.

"Don't worry, we'll be just fine." Linka stated as she and Wheeler saw the rest of the Planeteers board the Eco-Copter and takeoff.

* * *

Once the other Planeteers left in the Eco-Copter, Linka was still feeling a little uneasy being left with Wheeler alone while he was going to start the Geo-Cruiser's pre systems check.

"Wheeler, can I talk to you for a moment before we start to head back?" Linka asked as she stopped Wheeler from heading towards the vehicle.

"Sure thing babe, what is on your mind?" Wheeler asked.

While Wheeler was wondering what Linka wanted to talk about, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful her yellow hair looked as the moon came out from the clouds and started to shine.

"Wheeler, what you did for us, that was very sweet of you and I just don't know how to thank you." Linka stated.

"Babe, seeing the look on your face as well as the others was all the thanks I needed." Wheeler replied.

"There is something else I wish to give you Yankee." Linka stated as she walked closer to Wheeler.

"Sounds very important to you." Wheeler replied as he held her with his arms.

"It is. I wanted to give you this." She said as she and Wheeler both shared a very passionate kiss between them.

"Linka, we should be heading back soon, we don't want to give Gi any more ideas about what is happening between us." Wheeler stated after releasing himself from the kiss.

"You…you're probability right about that Yankee." Linka responded.

"Besides, we could always continue this at another time when we are back home and we're completely alone."

"I'd like that Yankee, and maybe you can help me to try and show my feelings a little more often."

"It would be my pleasure, now we had better get going." Wheeler stated as they both climbed into the Geo-Cruiser and started to fly back towards Hope Island to catch up with the rest of the Planeteers.

* * *

As Wheeler finished his story, the Thundertank had reached the location where the Hovercat had been waiting.

"That was some story Wheeler." Tygra stated.

"Yes it makes us wonder if maybe we would visit your home one day." Panthro added.

"How about you guys try to get us home first and then maybe you can come and visit us." Wheeler stated as they all started to chuckle.

"Wheeler, we really should contact the lair and have Bengali prepare the antidote for Linka." Tygra stated.

"Thanks for reminding me Tygra, how is Linka doing anyway?" Wheeler responded.

After that question, Tygra took out the portable medical scanner and started to scan Linka once again. "According to these readings, she seems to be a lot better then the last time, but we really should get her back right away."

"Turmagar, why don't you fly the Hovercat back to the lair while we contact them to get everything ready." Lion-O asked.

"It would be an honor to fly back one of your vehicles my friend." Turmagar responded.

"Are you sure that you can handle the Hovercat Turmagar? I had a little difficulty flying it here." Wheeler stated.

"Don't worry my friend." Turmagar started to say. "The Thundercats showed me how to fly it before you and the other Planeteers arrived just in case of something like this happening."

"I have to say, you Thundercats are always prepared for any emergency." Wheeler stated.

"We have to be in order to help everyone on Third Earth." Lion-O stated as Turmagar climbed out of the tank and into the cockpit of the Hovercat.

"Here Wheeler, you should have the honors." Panthro stated as he handed Wheeler the Thundertank's radio transmitter.

"Thanks Panthro." Wheeler replied as Lion-O turned on the radio. "Thundertank to Cat's Lair Come in Cat's Lair."

After a moment of silence, Wheeler tried again to reach the Lair. "Thundertank to Cat's Lair Come in Cat's Lair. We have a medical emergency here."

After another moment the radio started to come alive.

"This is Cat's Lair Thundertank, Cheetara here."

"Cheetara, this is Wheeler, tell Bengali to prep the medical bay for a medical emergency right away."

"Right away Thundertank, Cheetara out."

After another moment another voice started to come through the radio on the Thundertank.

"Wheeler, this is Gi, who is the medical emergency for?" The voice said.

"Gi, it is for Linka, she has been poisoned by a spider and we have to give her the antidote right away." Wheeler responded.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN WHEELER!" Gi started to scream.

"Wheeler, let me talk to Gi quickly." Lion-O stated.

"Alright Lion-O, here you go." Wheeler replied as he handed Lion-O the mic.

"Gi, this is Lion-O, please have Bengali prep the medical bay and meet us outside the Lair. We will explain everything to everyone once we get there."

"Alright Lion-O, we will see you shortly." The voice said as the radio went quiet.

"Thanks Lion-O, I knew that Gi would be mad but not that mad." Wheeler stated.

"She'll calm down once we explain everything to everyone." Tygra stated.

"How long till we reach the lair Panthro?" Lion-O asked.

"About 10 minutes." Panthro replied.

"Please hold on Linka. I need you more then ever now in my life." Wheeler said as a tear started to show in his eyes. "I love you Linka, please come back to me." Wheeler finished as the Thundertank started to head back towards the lair and the rest of their teams.


	44. Chapter 44 Gi's Confession

While Panthro, Tygra, Lion-O, Wheeler and Turmagar were trying to rescue Linka from Spidera and her underground kingdom, the rest of the Thundercats as well as the remaining Planeteers were trying to get passed everything that has happened since Mumm-Ra and the Lunatacks attacked the lair and kidnapped Linka.

"We should have this little problem fixed in no time." Bengali stated while fixing the security system that Wheeler disabled within the hangar.

"I had no idea that Wheeler had that sort of skills." Kwami stated as we was helping Bengali.

"I'll be the rest of you have some hidden skills that we don't know about either." Bengali responded.

"If we did, we would tell you and not surprise you." Kwami responded.

Just as they were making progress, Cheetara, Wilykit and Gi started to enter the hanger area to check on the status of the security system.

"How is it coming Bengali?" Cheetara asked

"Kwami and I should have this problem fixed in no time." Bengali responded.

"Wait till I get my hands on Wheeler for doing this. I can't believe that he would be so bull-headed as to steal the Hovercat and go after Linka on his own." Gi stated.

"Gi, you have to calm down." Kwami started to say." Wheeler only did what he thought was right."

"BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE HIM THE RIGHT TO STEAL FROM OUR NEW FRIENDS!" Gi shouted with tears almost showing from here eyes.

"Gi you must stop this." Kwami started to say as he left Bengali's side and went to comfort Gi. "This behavior is not going to do anyone any good."

"Gi, Kwami is right you must stop this and just calm down." Wilykit responded.

"I JUST CAN'T! WHEELER SHOULD NOT HAVE LEFT US BEHIND AND GONE OFF ALONE!" Gi shouted again as she pushed Kwami away and started to run out of the hangar.

"GI!" Kwami shouted, trying to get Gi's attention.

"Kwami, why don't you and Bengali finish your work on the security system. Wilykit and I will try and talk to Gi." Cheetara stated.

"I'll go and get Gaia and Pumyra as well." Wilykit started to say. "Maybe they can help Calm Gi down."

"Good idea Kit, at least this way Gi should be more relaxed when the others return." Kwami stated.

"I hope so Kwami." Cheetara stated as Wilykit left the hangar.

"What do you mean by that Cheetara?" Kwami asked.

"Spidera's kingdom is very wide and very dangerous. We barley survived the last time when we had to rescue Snarf and Lion-O from that place." Cheetara responded.

"Don't forget Cheetara, if Lion-O needs us then the Eye of Thundera would summon us." Bengali added.

"All we can do is wait and hope." Kwami stated.

"You're right Kwami. I'm going to go and check in on Gi. Maybe Wilykit and the others will meet me at her room." Cheetara stated as she left the hangar.

"I sure hope that they can help Gi calm down. I hate seeing her like this." Kwami stated as he started to help Bengali once again.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine. Let's just focus on the task at hand." Bengali responded as they both went back to work.

* * *

As Bengali and Kwami continued to work on the security system, Gi still trying to get over the shock of recent events, headed straight to her room. While heading towards he room, Gi was trying to figure out how did things go so wrong on her best friend's special day.

"WHY, WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!" She started to scream as she entered her room and slammed the door shut. "HOW COULD EVERYTHING GO SO WRONG FOR MY BEST FRIENDS ON THEIR SPECIAL DAY! WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HER FROM BEING TAKEN!"

Just then while she was still venting out her anger and her sadness, Gi started to hear knocking on her door.

"Come in" She stated with a much more calmer voice.

As she watched, the door to her room opened up and she started to see Cheetara, Pumyra, Wilykit and Gaia enter her room and walk towards her.

"Is everything alright Gi?" Gaia asked in her own motherly voice.

"Yes, I thought that I heard you screaming just as we showed up." Pumyra added.

"I just don't know what to feel right now." Gi responded as she started to sit down on the head of her bed with tears starting to show.

"Gi you must try to calm down and relax." Cheetara stated as she started to walk over and sit next to Gi. "Wilykit, please get Gi a handkerchief from her dresser."

"Here you go Gi." Wilykit stated as she gave Gi the handkerchief from her dresser. "Feeling better now?"

"I just don't know." She stated while wiping her eyes with the cloth.

"Gi please tell us what is on your mind." Cheetara asked.

"I just don't know how to respond to the events that has happened within the last hour or so." Gi stated.

"You mean with Mumm-Ra taking your friend Linka and Wheeler sneaking off to rescue her." Pumyra stated.

"That's it, right on the button." Gi responded.

"Gi you should already know that Wheeler is sometimes a hot head but that when it comes to Linka, that he would risk his own life to save hers." Gaia stated.

"I KNOW GAIA, BUT WHY DID WHEELER HAVE TO BETRAY US!?" Gi almost started to shout.

"Gi, Wheeler didn't betray you." Pumyra started to say. "He probability thought that he was doing the right thing at the time."

"Still, that doesn't give him the right to do that." Gi almost started to shout.

"Gi are you mad at Wheeler or just mad at yourself?" Wilykit asked.

"What brought on that question Wilykit?" Cheetara asked.

"It is just that I think that Gi is more angry at herself for falling for the deception then the rest of us." Wilykit responded.

"WILYKIT, THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING TO SAY RIGHT NOW!" Pumyra shouted.

"No Pumyra, Wilykit is correct." Gi started to say. "I'm angry at myself for falling for Wheeler's trick. I should have figured it out earlier when he did that complete 360 and decided to agree with me."

"Gi, he fooled us all and none of us picked up on it until he left." Gaia stated.

"No, I should have known he was up to something. I just didn't want to see it." Gi stated.

"Gi, there was nothing we could do to stop him once his mind was made up." Gaia responded.

"Besides that Gi, I think that maybe Wheeler feels a little sad about what he did to you as well." Wilykit stated as she approached Gi.

"You really think so Wilykit?" Gi answered as Wilykit came closer.

"Gi you and the others once told us that you are like a family together on your Hope Island. So maybe that is the reason you are mad at Wheeler. Maybe cause you feel betrayed by someone very close to you." Wilykit stated as she approached the front of the bed.

"Wilykit, thanks for putting it into perspective. **NOW JUST DROP IT!** " Gi answered.

"GI!" Gaia started to yell. "That is no way to treat our new friends here. I'm sorry for that Wilykit" Gaia stated.

"It is alright Gaia, I know that Gi is just upset." She stated as she decided to turn around. " I'll go to the control room and check up on the others. " Wilykit stated as she started to leave the room.

"Wilykit, I'm sorry for what I just spoke." Gi started to say with a forgiving voice. "You're right about what you said earlier. I do think of the other Planeteers as my family, maybe cause I'm just an only child and didn't have that many friends growing up." Gi answered as Wilykit stopped by her door.

"Gi everything will be just fine. Just please try to calm down for us and your friends here. OK?" Wilyklit asked as she started to open the door.

"I will Wilykit and thank you." Gi answered.

"I will stop by later after I check in with the others." Wilykit stated as she left the room.

"Cheetara, Gaia, Pumyra, I am so sorry for the way I acted towards Wilykit. Do you think that she will be able to forgive me?" Gi asked.

"I'm sure of it Gi." Pumyra started to say. "She knows that it is just the sadness and anger talking. Trust us she knows that you didn't mean anything of what you said to her."

"That's right Gi, Wilykit has been through a lot more then this and she is doing quite well. She probability already forgave you after she left the room." Cheetara stated.

"Now are you gonna be able to forgive Wheeler for what he did as well?" Gaia asked.

"I don't know Gaia, but I will try." Gi answered.

"That is all I want to hear Gi. Forgiving someone is hard but it is also a good to keep the friendship and family alive with all of us." Gaia stated.

"But I still want to know what Wheeler was thinking when he decided to leave us out of the rescue." Gi stated.

"Gi, maybe Wheeler didn't want to put anyone in danger. Maybe he felt like he had to do this." Pumyra replied.

"That is still no excuse!" Gi yelled.

"Your right Gi. That still is no excuse but maybe for Wheeler it was the only option that he had to make." Cheetara stated.

"Maybe Wheeler just wasn't thinking clearly when he- ugh." Gaia stated.

Just then, both Gaia and Cheetara started to get a strange feeling, as if something was giving them a headache and effecting them both mentally and physically.

"GAIA, CHEETARA, ARE YOU BOTH ALRIGHT?!" Gi yelled with concern.

"I don't know Gi. I never felt anything like that before." Gaia replied.

"I felt like something had triggered my sixth-sense but I have no idea what it was." Cheetara added as she put her right hand towards her forehead.

"Are you feeling better now?" Pumyra asked with concern.

"Yes, that feeling I had has started to go away." Cheetara replied.

"I am also starting to feel much better." Gaia added.

As Gaia and Cheetara were starting to recover from their experiences, all of the alarms within the lair started to flare up as a voice started to echo throughout the entire building.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION, ALL THUNDERCATS AND PLANETEERS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE CONTROL ROOM RIGHT AWAY!" The voice said

"We had better see what is going on in the control room." Cheetara stated as she started to get off the bed."

"Will you be alright Gi?" Pumyra asked.

"I believe so." Gi started to say. "Now lets find out what caused the alarms to go off." She stated as she got off the bed.

"It would have to be something really powerful to set off our alarms." Pumyra stated as they all headed towards the door.

"Let's get to the control room and find out what happened." Cheetara stated as they all left Gi's room and headed towards the control room.

* * *

As all of the ladies were running down the hall, Gi was still unsure of how she felt after the way she started to treat Wilykit. She knows that she is a visitor on their world and that she and the other Planeteers are now a part of the Thundercat family, but still she can't help but feel a little sad for her behavior. As the group arrived at the door to the control room they were also met up by Bengali, Kwami, Mandora and Mumm-Rana.

"Gi, are you feeling alright?" Mumm-Rana started to say. "Kwami told me what happened in the hangar."

"I'll be alright Mumm-Rana." Gi replied. "When did you meet up with Kwami?"

"We were heading up to check on you when we heard the alarms go off." Kwami started to say. "Then we met up with Mumm-Rana and Mandora and Bengali and I filled them in on what happened."

"Kwami, I am so sorry for the way I acted towards you." Gi stated.

"It is alright my friend. I understand." Kwami replied.

"Besides we were just finished with the security system before we caught up with the others." Bengali stated as he gestured towards Mumm-Rana and Mandora.

"That's good and everything but what caused the alarms to go off like that?" Mandora stated.

"What ever did this affected me a little. I'm still feeling a little weak from the experience." Mumm-Rana stated.

"Gaia and Cheetara also felt something weird just before the alarms went off. Could it be related?" Pumyra asked.

"We had better find out right away." Bengali stated as they all approached the doors to the control room.

* * *

As the group started to enter the control room, they all heard the alarms going off much louder as well as the view screens flickering as if trying to find out what happened and where it started from. At the main controls was Lynx-O followed by Wilykit as well as her brother Wilykat and Ma-Ti at the sub-stations, all trying to track the source of the strange energy wave that seemed to alert Lynx-O's heightened abilities.

"Have you found the location yet?" Lynx-O asked.

"Not yet Lynx-O." Wilykat started to say. "I am having a hard time trying to localize where it started from."

"I am not doing much better over here either." Ma-Ti added.

"We have to find out where this strange force came from." Lynx-O responded.

* * *

Just as they were trying to figure out the source, the others outside the doors started to enter to try and see if they could help.

"Lynx-O, what is happening here?" Cheetara asked.

"I have no idea Cheetara." Lynx-O started to reply. "Everything was fine until I sensed a strange force and then it started to trigger the alarms." He finished as he turned off the alarms.

"Gaia, Mumm-Rana and myself also felt this strange feeling." She started to say. "But we just don't know what was causing it."

"I need to linkup these readings with the sensors from the Tower of Omens. Maybe the tower's systems could help out more." Lynx-O stated as he pushed some buttons on the control panel.

"I'll try and link the systems remotely." Wilykit started to say. "Wilykat I could use some help."

"Sure thing sis." Wilykat replied as he also tried to link the Tower's systems.

"Kwami, Gi take over here while I talk with Gaia, Mumm-Rana and Cheetara." Lynx-O stated.

"Of course my friend." Kwami replied as he and Gi sat down at the main controls.

"Now ladies please tell me what happened when you got this strange feeling." Lynx-O stated as he approached Mumm-Rana, Gaia and Cheetara.

"I don't know how it happened, only that I felt something strange but for only a moment." Cheetara stated.

"It somehow felt familiar but I don't know why?" Gaia stated.

"It was something that I have never felt before." Mumm-Rana stated.

"It was the same for we as well ladies. I too felt something strange but I couldn't figure out what it was." Lynx-O stated.

"This is a real mystery Lynx-O." Pumyra started to say. "How come you four are the only ones who felt it and not the rest of us."

"My dear Pumyra, remember that my senses are razor sharp from my blindness and that means that I can feel things and sense things that others can not. Cheetara also can feel things with her sixth sense, even though it is under developed. Mumm-Rana and Gaia are almost spirits in a way so that they can feel things that are uncommon to others, but this disturbance is a mystery to everyone."

* * *

Just as the conversation between Lynx-O and the others was getting more and more confusing, Wilykit and Wilykat walked over to the group with a surprising look on their faces.

"Lynx-O, we think we have tracked the source down." Wilykit stated.

"We were able to remote access the Tower's sensors and we seem to have pinpointed the source of the disturbance." Wilykat stated.

"Well don't keep us in suspense my young friends." Lynx-O started to say. "Where did that strange force come from?"

"That's just the problem, we found the location but it is not possible to come from that location." Wilykit responded.

"Where did it come from kittens?" Cheetara asked.

"It seemed to originate from Spidera's underground kingdom." Wilykat replied.

"But that's not possible." Lynx-O started to say. "What would cause something that strong to come from Spidera's kingdom?"

"We don't know Lynx-O. We are completely in the dark about it." Wilykit stated.

"Let me see those readings, maybe I can shed some light on this situation." Lynx-O stated.

"We are all gonna see those readings." Gaia started to say. "It might shed some light on what happened to us."

"Good thinking my dear, and I would gladly appreciate your help in this matter." Lynx-O stated as they all headed back towards the main view screen.

* * *

As they all started to look at the readings on the main screen, Gi, Kwami and Ma-Ti all started to feel something strange coming from their darkened rings.

"Gaia, look at our rings, they seem to be glowing." Kwami stated as Gaia turned around to Kwami and the others.

"That is strange." Gaia started to say. "What kind of force would cause your rings to glow like that?"

"I don't know Gaia but it seems to be going away as fast as it appeared." Kwami responded.

"This is really weird my friends. First that weird force that Gaia and our new friends could detect and second, our rings glowing for only a moment." Ma-Ti stated.

"That is weird Ma-Ti, but I have a feeling that it is all related to what is happening down in Spidera's kingdom." Kwami stated.

"Do you think that it might have something to do with Wheeler and Linka?" Gi asked.

"That is a good question Gi, but unfortunately I have no answer for that right now." Kwami responded.

"I think that I may have part of the answer for you my friends." Lynx-O stated hoping to help the others. "Here look at this image, I'll increase the magnification." He stated as he increased the image on the screen.

* * *

As Lynx-o started to punch some buttons on the control panel, the image that was isolated started to become much bigger and then started to become much clearer. After a few more push of buttons on the control panel, the image started to reveal the shape of a vehicle completely still at some sort of entrance near the end of the jungle.

"It's the Hovercat." Pumyra stated.

"Yes my dear, it seems that our friend Wheeler left it there for some reason." Lynx-O stated.

"This must be part of Wheeler's plan to rescue Linka." Kwami started to say. "He knows better then to take any vehicle down to an apparent trap of sorts."

"That might be it. Good thinking Kwami." Lynx-O responded.

"Wheeler never seems to surprise me at all with these new tricks of his." Gaia stated.

"But that means that Wheeler is unarmed and helpless." Gi stated.

"Not really Gi." Bengali started to say. "While Kwami and I were fixing the security system I did a quick inventory of all our equipment. We seem to be missing some blasters and a tracking device."

"Wheeler must have taken those objects to help him rescue Linka." Pumyra stated with amazement.

"NOW WHEELER HAS DONE IT!" Gi started to scream "FIRST HE STEALS THE HOVERCAT AND NOW EQUIPMENT AND WEAPONS? WHEELER HAS GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!"

"Gi you must stop this." Ma-Ti started to say. "You need to see this from Wheeler's point of view."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHEELER'S POINT OF VIEW! ALL I KNOW IS THAT WHEELER IS NOT ACTING LIKE A PLANETEER AND HE SHOULD BE KICKED OFF THE TEAM FOR THAT!"

"GI this is not the time to say things like that." Kwami stated. "We have to wait and see what has happened and if they have found Linka. We can't have any friction within the team."

"Kwami I know that you and Ma-Ti mean well but I need you both to **BACK OFF!"** Gi stated.

"Gi you have to stop this." Gaia started to say. "What ever is causing you to act like this is not good for you and everyone else here."

"GAIA, WHEELER CAUSED ME TO ACT LIKE THIS! HE BETRAYED US ALL AND WENT AFTER LINKA ON HIS OWN. I JUST CAN'T STAND FEELING THIS WAY!"

"And what way is that me dear?" Lynx-O asked hoping to try and let Gi calm herself down.

"LIKE I WAS BETRAYED BY SOMEONE THAT I LOVE AND REALLY CARE ABOUT, ALL RIGHT THERE I SAID IT! PART OF ME IS IN LOVE WITH WHEELER EVEN THOUGH WHEELER IS IN LOVE WITH LINKA!"

After that statement from Gi, everyone within earshot was completely baffled by what Gi had freely admitted.

"Gi, why didn't you ever tell Wheeler about your feelings?" Ma-Ti asked as he went to comfort Gi.

"What, tell Wheeler that I had a crush on him and that I was in love with him even though he was in love with Linka?" Gi started to say. "Ma-Ti, what could I do. After a while the love that I felt for Wheeler slowly became love for an older brother and I was just fine with that."

"Gi, you really should tell Wheeler all of this. It just might help you more than you realize." Kwami replied.

"Why? Then I would ruin my best friend's wedding to the man she loves." Gi stated after calming down a little.

"Gi, everything will be fine if you just tell Wheeler the truth." Pumyra stated.

"I agree with Pumyra Gi, telling this to Wheeler and Linka might just do you some good and help strengthen the bonds that make you all a great team and family." Cheetara stated.

"Gi, the power you all share comes from all of you working together as a team. No one is special and no one is alone. If you have a problem, then just talk it out and don't be afraid to admit feelings to each other as well." Gaia replied.

" _Sniff, Sniff,…_ Gaia, everyone I am sorry for how I just acted. I can't believe what I just said and how I just acted towards all of you. Kwami, Wilykit, Gaia, Ma-Ti, I am truly sorry for everything that I just did. Please forgive me." Gi pleaded with everyone.

"Gi my friend, there is nothing to forgive. We all care about Wheeler and Linka so there are no hard feelings between us." Kwami stated.

"Besides Gi having you say all that seems to have helped you a great deal." Ma-Ti added.

"Lynx-O you knew that this would happen and you tricked me into going along with it didn't you?" Gi asked.

"How else could we get your true feelings to emerge and help you heal my dear." Lynx-O replied.

"That was very sneaky Lynx-O." Gi stated.

"It comes from years of wisdom my dear." Lynx-O stated as he chuckled a little.

"Now lets get back to the task at hand and find out how that strange force emerged from Spidera's kingdom." Cheetara stated hoping to bring everyone back on track.

* * *

As the Thundercats, Planeteers, Mandora and Mumm-Rana started to go back to work to figure out what cause that strange force to be emitted from Spidera's kingdom, another image started to appear on the main view screen.

"Everyone, another vehicle has appeared next to the Hovercat." Ma-ti stated as they all took a look at the second image.

After closer examination of the image, they were all in surprise and a little bit of relief once they all realized what the image was.

"It's the Thundertank." Wilykit started to say. "It looks like they made it back."

"Now maybe we can get some answers to our questions once they get back." Lynx-O stated.

* * *

As the group watch the Thundertank, they were all puzzled when they saw Turmagar the Tuska climb out of the Thundertank and into the controls of the Hovercat.

"Why is Turmagar flying the Hovercat?" Pumyra asked.

"There must be some sort of reason." Bengali replied.

After seeing the Hovercat start to fly off and the Thundertank start to move out, the radio started to come alive.

"Thundertank to Cat's Lair Come in Cat's Lair." A voice from the radio spoke.

After a moment of silence the voice spoke again. "Thundertank to Cat's Lair Come in Cat's Lair. We have a medical emergency here."

"Let me answer it Bengali" Cheetara asked.

"Be my guest my dear." Bengali replied as he stepped aside and allowed Cheetara to sit at the main controls.

"This is Cat's Lair Thundertank, Cheetara here." She spoke.

"Cheetara, this is Wheeler, tell Bengali to prep the medical bay for a medical emergency right away."

"Right away Thundertank, Cheetara out." She spoke.

"I'm on my way Cheetara." Bengali stated as he started to leave the control room.

"Kwami, please use this if Gi gets out of control again." Bengali said as he gave Kwami a sedative vile.

"I sure hope I won't have to use this but I will if the need arises." Kwami replied

"I'll give you a hand Bengali." Ma-Ti stated as he left with Bengali.

"Cheetara, I want to speak with Wheeler." Gi asked.

"Are you sure that you are up for this my friend?" Kwami asked with concern for his friend.

"I'll be fine Kwami." Gi started to say. "May I Cheetara?"

"Here you go Gi." Cheetara replied as she had Gi sit down at the main control panel.

"Wheeler, this is Gi, who is the medical emergency for?" She asked with concern.

"Gi, it is for Linka, she has been poisoned by a spider and we have to give her the antidote right away." The voice said.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN WHEELER!" Gi started to scream as she got up from the chair.

"Gi, this is Lion-O, please have Bengali prep the medical bay and meet us outside the Lair. We will explain everything to everyone once we get there." Another voice said.

"Alright Lion-O, we will see you shortly." Gi responded much calmer.

* * *

After that statement the radio went dead as they all saw the Thundertank and the Hovercat heading straight towards the lair.

"When I see that Wheeler I am going to make him pay for what he did to Linka." Gi stated in a calm but mean voice.

" _I've got to try and calm Gi down again before she explodes at Wheeler and hopefully before she can tell him how she feels about him."_ Kwami started to think.

"Gi you need to be a professional until we get Linka to the medical bay and have Bengali treat her." Pumyra stated as she radioed Bengali to apprise him of the current condition.

"I'LL BE PROFESSIONAL ONCE I MAKE WHEELER PAY FOR LINKA!" Gi started to scream again.

"Gi I hate to do this but you leave me no choice." Kwami said as he administered the sedative that Bengali gave him into Gi's arm.

"Kwami… what are you…doing… to me…" Gi said as she started to pass out.

"I'm sorry for that my friend." Kwami stated as he caught his fallen friend.

"You did the right thing Kwami. She needs time to rest and think about everything." Gaia stated.

"Yes, but now she might be angry at me as well." Kwami replied.

"She needs to calm down and get some rest." Cheetara started to say. "Let's just hope that she will be much calmer once Lion-O and the others return home."

"I'll take her back to her room and keep watch over her." Kwami started to say." Please tell Wheeler to meet me in Gi's chambers once he and the others return." He continued as he started to leave the control room with Gi.

"We will Kwami." Pumyra started to say. "Just keep an eye on Gi in the meantime."

"I will and thank you all for your help with this problem." Kwami finished as he left the control room with Gi in his arms.

"I sure hope that getting some needed rest will help Gi calm down enough to talk to Wheeler without trying to hurt him." Gaia stated.

"How are you feeling my dear." Lynx-O started to ask. "I mean with Gi's sudden outburst and everything that has happened."

"To be honest Lynx-O, I'd be happy with some answers to many questions, but for now I am just glad that everyone is safe."

"Even though Linka has been poisoned?" Wilykit asked.

"Poisons can be cured, but a broken heart and bonds of teamwork, those are much harder to put back together." Gaia replied.

"Well we should have our answers very shortly." Lynx-O stated seeing the Thundertank and Hovercat heading towards the bridge. "Cheetara, Pumyra, you'd better get down there and help the others right away. "

"Sure thing Lynx-O." Cheetara replied as she and Pumyra started to run out of the control room and towards the others in the front courtyard.

"I better go as well to try and explain what happened with Gi to Wheeler. He probability thinks that Gi is mad at him for another reason. He doesn't know the whole truth about how mad she really is." Gaia stated.

"That is a good idea my dear but please try not to get Wheeler any more upset then he appears to be about Linka right now." Lynx-O stated.

"How did you know that Wheeler is upset about Linka?" Gaia asked.

"I could hear it in his voice. Whatever happened down there really got to Wheeler and not in a good way." Lynx-O replied.

"I'll be careful Lynx-O." Gaia replied as she left the control room to catch up with Pumyra and Cheetara.

" _I really hope that we can get the answers to some of our questions."_ Lynx-O started to think. _"But I'm afraid that what we might find out might just put our new friends in much more danger then they are all expecting to be in."_

As the Thundertank and the Hovercat arrives at the front courtyard of the lair, Lynx-O has no idea how true his words of thought might become reality. Once they are all reunited and compare what experiences that both groups have had, they might be in for more surprises and lots more questions than answers.


	45. Chapter 45 Discussions and Mystery

As the Thundertank and the Hovercat made their final approach to the lair, Cheetara and Pumyra have arrived at the front of the lair carrying with them a gurney to take the poisoned Linka back to the medical bay so that Bengali could treat her. As they were waiting for everyone to climb out of the vehicles, Gaia started to join them with a much worried look on her face.

"Gaia, is everything alright with you? You look worried about something." Pumyra asked as the Thundertank and Hovercat started to arrive.

"It's about what I have to discuss with Wheeler about Gi. I just don't know how to explain it all to him." Gaia replied.

"Normally the best way to handle things like this is to just tell the person straight out and hope for the best." Cheetara stated.

"That might work for others Cheetara, but Wheeler is a little different." Gaia replied.

"Given what we all know about you and your Planetees, you might be right about that Gaia." Pumyra stated.

"Let's just worry about telling Wheeler about Gi later until we get Linka secure in the medial bay." Cheetara stated.

"Good idea Cheetara, I should be able to tell Wheeler about Gi's situation by then." Gaia replied as the others started to climb out of the vehicles.

* * *

As Gaia and the two female Thundercats were discussing their next move, the others within the tank were starting to get everything together to get Linka into the lair.

"Now let's go very easy everyone." Tygra stated as they all started to lift up Linka very slowly.

"Come on babe, please stay with us." Wheeler stated as he helped Linka out of the tank.

"Here comes the girls and just in time too." Panthro stated as the girls approached the tank.

"Panthro, what happened to Linka?" Pumyra asked as she and Cheetara approached the tank.

"She was poisoned by one of Spidera's children as we were leaving her underground kingdom." Panthro replied.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Cheetara asked with concern.

"No, but I was trapped by webbing so I couldn't stop any of the attack from happening." Wheeler replied as they all placed Linka on the gurney.

"Wheeler I need to talk with you right away." Gaia stated as she approached Wheeler.

"Not now Gaia, I have to be with my wife." Wheeler replied not wanting to turn his gaze away from his wife.

"Wheeler I'm afraid I have to insist." Gaia stated as Linka was being secured.

"Gaia, whatever you want to tell me that is so important can wait until Linka gets better." Wheeler replied.

"Wheeler, you really should listen to what Gaia has to tell you. It is about a member of your team." Pumyra stated as they started to take Linka inside the lair.

"My friend, you really should take some time and listen to what Gaia has to say to you." Turmagar stated as he joined the group.

"Alright Gaia I'll listen but after that I am going after Linka, I don't want to leave her alone ever again." Wheeler replied as the girls took Linka into the lair.

"Gaia, we need to talk to you and the other Planeteers as well as the other Thundercats right away." Lion-O started to say. "We have some interesting information that you might find hopeful."

"Alright Lion-O but first I really need to talk to Wheeler alone." Gaia pleaded.

"Of course Gaia, we'll go now." Tygra stated as the rest of the group entered the lair leaving Wheeler and Gaia alone.

"Alright Gaia, now that you have me alone, please tell me what is so important and which member of our team is in trouble."

"OK Wheeler but you may not like what you are about to hear so please just bear with me." Gaia stated as she started to tell Wheeler about what was happening with Gi.

* * *

As Gaia started her conversation with Wheeler outside the lair, the others were racing to get Linka into the medical bay so that Bengali can treat her.

"I sure hope that Wheeler takes the news well about Gi." Pumyra stated as both her and Cheetara were getting Linka to Bengali.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine but I have to confess that I started to sense something weird coming from Wheeler when we approached him." Cheetara stated.

"Weird how?" Pumyra asked.

"I'm not quite sure Pumyra. As if something about Wheeler is different now. I just can't explain it." Cheetara answered.

"Well let's not worry about that for now, we still have to get Linka treated for the poison that the spider gave her." Pumyra stated.

"You're right Pumyra, let's get Linka better and then figure out the other mystery later." Cheetara replied as they both reached the medical bay.

* * *

As both Pumyra and Cheetara arrived at the medical bay, Bengali and Ma-Ti were getting everything ready to help hear their poisoned friend.

"Ma-Ti, do you have those vials of antidote ready?" Bengali asked as the girls arrived.

"Yes Bengali, I have them all ready for use." Ma-Ti responded as he got the antidote ready for Linka.

"We better be careful Ma-Ti I don't want to give Linka too much too fast. Plus we had better stabilize her for the treatment." Bengali stated.

"Is it that serious?" Ma-Ti asked with concern.

"Not if the others managed to control the spread of the poison." Bengali replied.

"Bengali, Ma-Ti were back and with Linka." Pumyra stated as she and Cheetara brought Linka into the medical bay.

"Quickly, get her on the medical bed right away." Bengali stated

"Sure thing Bengali." Pumyra responded as she and Cheetara lifted Linka off the gurney and placed her on the medical bed.

"How is she?" Ma-Ti asked.

"We will know in a moment." Bengali stated as he went over to Linka's body.

"Ma-Ti, hand me that medical scanner over on that table." Bengali stated.

"Right away Bengali." Ma-Ti stated as he went over to the table and grabbed the scanner. "Here you go." He finished as he gave the scanner to Bengali.

"Now let me check her vitals." Bengali stated as he started to scan Linka.

"How do they look Bengali?" Cheetara asked.

"Her vitals are a little low but they are stable." Bengali started to say with calmness in his voice. "We should start the procedure right away. Ma-Ti, get me an I V bag and fill it with the antidote."

"Sure thing Bengali." Ma-Ti stated as he went off and did what Bengali told him to do.

"Cheetara, how long has she been like this?" Bengali asked.

"Been like what?" Pumyra asked.

"According to these readings, she is in some kind of deep sleep. What happened to her?" Bengali asked.

"I don't know." Cheetara started to respond. "I just got her that way from the others." Cheetara replied.

"We better find out what happened to her and fast. The longer she is in this state, the harder it will be for her to make a full recovery. I need to know what happened to her." Bengali stated.

"I'll go get Lion-O, maybe he can tell you." Cheetara replied.

"Please go and hurry." Bengali asked.

"I'm on my way." Cheetara replied as she raced out of the medical bay to get Lion-O.

As Cheetara started to race out of the medical bay, Ma-Ti approached Bengali with the I V bang full of antidote.

"Bengali here is the bag you asked for." Ma-Ti stated.

"Thanks Ma-Ti, quickly help me start the I V drip and lets get that poison removed from her system." Bengali replied.

"Right Bengali." Ma-Ti answered back as he and Bengali started to prep Linka for the I V solution.

* * *

As all of this was happening inside the lair, Gaia had just finished telling Wheeler the events that had transpired within the lair's control room with Gi and her massive confession.

"Gaia, I ….. I had no idea that Gi felt that way about me. I mean I knew that she would be mad at me for leaving her and the others behind but I just didn't want to risk any more lives. It was bad enough that Linka was in danger, I just couldn't risk anything else happening to any other member of our team." Wheeler stated as he fell to his knees with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Wheeler, I know that you meant well, but you really should have told us about your plan." Gaia stated as she went down on her knees to comfort Wheeler.

"AND WHAT, HAVE ALL OF YOU IN DANGER AS WELL?!" Wheeler screamed. "Listen Gaia, I… I am sorry for my out burst I really didn't mean to."

"It is alright Wheeler, but what made you decide to go alone anyway?" Gaia asked.

"Gaia do you remember what happened to Linka and her cousin Boris in Washington D.C. a few years ago?"

"Yes, of course I do. Skumm had taken over the entire city and most of the population was hooked on his new drug called bliss."

"Yes and do you remember what happened to Linka as well?"

"Oh Wheeler, I didn't realize why you wanted to go by yourself until now. You wanted to try and make up for what happened to Boris didn't you?"

"It goes much deeper then that Gaia. Much deeper."

"Please Wheeler tell me."

"When I saw Linka all blissed out and wanting more, it started to bring back some memories from home about how some neighborhood kids would do anything for their next fix and I just didn't want that to happen to anyone ever again. Especially to anyone close to me. Also during her recovery process, I felt so helpless not being to help her through her pain."

"Is that the reason why?"

"That is part of the reason why. The main reason happened when we first arrived here after being tricked by Blight and that fake emergency call. After we were transported to this strange world and that mummy zapped out our rings making them impossible to work, Linka and I were transported to Hook Mountain and Linka and I almost died of frostbite out there. If it weren't for the Snowman and his loyal pet cat Snowmeow, I was afraid that it would have been the end for us."

"Wheeler, I had no idea what you and Linka had been through since first arriving here."

"It is OK Gaia, but after the near-death experience I promised myself that I would do whatever it took and no matter the cost to save the people I love especially my wife. I know that we should have told you what we went through when we first got here Gaia, but so much had happened that we never got the chance."

"It is OK Wheeler, at least now I am beginning to understand why you did what you did. But I do have one question for you."

"Go right ahead Gaia?"

"Where did you ever learn how to bypass a security system like that. Everyone especially me was sure impressed with your skills."

"Actually, I've picked up a few tricks watching an old television show about a man who doesn't use any weapons and can figure out a way around any situation with just tools and other objects laying around him."

"That must have been some show."

"When we get back I'll tell you more about it and maybe have you watch a few episodes as well."

"I look forward to that I- ugh"

"GAIA, WHAT IS IT, WHAT'S WRONG?"

"I don't know, it is that same feeling I got a while ago but this time it feels much closer and much more familiar."

"Gaia, do you think it has something to do with this?" Wheeler stated as he showed Gaia his Planeteer ring.

"Wheeler! How did you get your ring restored?!"

"To be honest Gaia, I have no idea. But I don't want to think about that for now I need to go see Linka right away." He stated as he and Gaia started to get to their feet.

"Wheeler we really should tell the others about your ring."

"Gaia, Lion-O and the others can fill you in, I need to be with my wife."

"I understand Wheeler."

"Gaia can you please do me a favor?"

"Name it Wheeler."

"Can you please check in on Gi and then bring her down to the medical bay to see me. I want to tell her why I did those things in person."

"Of course Wheeler, come on we better get going." Gaia stated as they both started to enter the lair.

* * *

While Gaia was talking to Wheeler and Bengali was trying to help Linka by curing her of the poison, Kwami was in Gi's quarters with Gi still fast asleep on her bed. Kwami still couldn't believe what he had to do to try and stop Gi from having a complete emotional breakdown. He knew that using the sedative on Gi would have to be a last resort if he had no other choice, but he never thought that he would actually have to use it.

" _Oh Gi I am so sorry my friend."_ He started to think. _"I really didn't want to put you to sleep like that ,but you left me no other choice."_

Just as Kwami was finishing his thought, the door to Gi's quarters started to sound of knocking.

"Come in. Kwami stated.

As the door to Gi's quarters started to open, Kwami started to see Wilkykit outside in the hall.

"May I come in?" Wilykit asked.

"Of course Wilykit, you are always welcome in our quarters you know that."

"I'm sorry but I just thought that Gi wouldn't want me in here." She replied as she entered Gi's quarters.

"Come my friend, let's sit down at the table while Gi is still asleep." Kwami stated as they both started to sit down at the table in Gi's room.

"How is she Kwami?"

"Still asleep. I really never thought that I would have to put someone asleep against their will."

"Kwami, you had no choice but to do it. If you didn't then who knows what Gi would have done next."

"You are right my friend but I still feel a little guilty about the whole thing."

"Me too. I feel as if I myself played a small part in what happened to make Gi act like this."

"Wilykit, you should never feel that way at all. Gi shouldn't have raised her voice like that and we should have tried harder to calm her down right there on the spot."

"Thanks Kwami. I guess I just needed to hear that."

* * *

As Kwami and Wilykit were having their little discussion, the door to Gi's quarters started to vibrate with another knock to it.

"Come in." Kwami stated.

As he and Wily started to watch the door open once again, they were both a little happy to see that Gaia was at the other side.

"May I come in Kwami?" Gaia asked.

"Of course Gaia." Kwami replied as Gaia entered the room.

"How is Gi?"

"She is still fast asleep." Wilykit replied.

"Well I guess that is a small blessing for the situation right now."

"What do you mean by that Gaia?" Kwami asked.

"Wheeler and the others have just entered the lair but before Wheeler walked inside, I had a little chat with him about what happened with Gi."

"What was his reaction to what happened with Gi?" Wilykit asked.

"Apparently Wheeler's reaction wasn't what I had expected, but he did manage to explain to me why he made his choices."

"Would you like to sit down Gaia?" Kwami asked gesturing to an empty chair.

"I'd love that, thank you." Gaia replied as she sat down at the table.

"So what was Wheeler's reasons for going after Linka by himself?"

"Wheeler's reason's were more personal then we both thought they were. I will try to explain what Wheeler told me in private."

After Gaia had finished her sentence, she then started to explain to the others what Wheeler had told her about his reasons for going after Linka on his own. While she was telling Kwami and Wilykit Wheeler's reason, the look on Kwami's face started to turn a little sad after hearing the whole story.

"And that is the whole story." Gaia stated as she finished the explanation.

"I had no idea that Wheeler felt like that after what happened to Linka and her cousin in D.C."

"Wheeler didn't want anyone to know about it. I guess maybe he thought that he had to make up for Linka's loss in some way."

"Yes I understand, but still what he did was really dangerous. I'm just glad that he made it back in one piece."

"Kwami, do you think that Gi will understand as well once you explain it to her?" Wilykit asked.

"Kwami, Wilykit, you must not tell Gi anything for now. Wheeler wants to tell her himself when she wakes up." Gaia stated.

"Are you sure about that Gaia? I mean I don't think that Gi will be able to control herself long enough to hear it from Wheeler." Kwami stated.

"I feel the same as you do Kwami, but we must have faith in Gi's control of her emotions if she is going to get through this."

"If you think that is for the best. I just hope that Wheeler is ready for Gi."

"As do I Kwami, as do I."

"Where is Wheeler anyway Gaia?" Wilykit asked with concern.

"Once we both walked back into the lair, Wheeler headed straight towards the medical bay to be with Linka."

"That sounds like Wheeler alright. Always wanting to have any excuse to be with Linka." Kwami stated as they all got a big laugh from it.

"This is not the time to be making jokes Kwami, but in this instance I am glad that you did."

"Thanks Gaia. Now what are we gonna do about Gi."

"Why…don't … you… ask her yourself" Gi stated as she started to come around.

"Gi… How are you feeling my friend?" Kwami asked with some concern.

"I'm starting to feel a little better." Gi stated as she started to sit up straight on her bed with her right hand on her forehead. "What happened to me?"

"Don't you remember Gi?" Wilykit asked

"I believe so." Gi started to say as she took her hand back down from her forehead. "The last thing I remember was yelling about Wheeler's actions and then you…. Oh my god…. KWAMI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I am sorry about that my friend but you left me no other choice. I had to try and calm you down."

"You had to calm me down, how? By drugging me and knocking me out?"

"Gi, Kwami did what he thought was best for everyone and for you as well." Gaia started to say. "You were almost out of control. You left us no other choice."

"There is always another choice Gaia."

"I believe that there was but you didn't give us a chance to try another way."

"So you were on-board with Kwami's decision to put me down with drugs?"

"The drugs that Bengali gave to Kwami don't have any side effects Gi. We were just trying to help you." Wilykit stated.

"Help me! You all were acting like the Eco Villains that we had to fight against."

"THAT'S ENOUGH GI!" Gaia almost screamed.

"What do you want to do now Gaia! Give Kwami a big pat on the back for taking me out?!"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH GI! You are being very disrespectful to our new friends, even after they have allowed us to live in their home. They are acting like we do, trying to help everyone anyway they can. Now I expect you to apologize to both Wilykit and Kwami right now and afterwards to everyone else who you were very disrespectful to in the control room."

"I get the point Gaia. I am just not myself cause I am still worried about Linka and Wheeler's action from earlier."

"Well Gi I have some good news for you. Wheeler and Linka are back and Wheeler wants me to take you to see him in the medical bay if you are up to it."

"Gaia, I believe that I am, but I want to go alone. Can I leave after I do just one thing?" Gi asked.

"Are you sure that you are up for moving on your own?" Kwami asked with concern.

"I believe that I can manage Kwami." Gi started to reply. "May I Gaia?"

"Of Course Gi, I have a feeling that I know what it is." Gaia responded.

"Kwami, Wilykit, I am so sorry for my behavior both now and inside the control room. Kwami, you did the right thing by drugging me and I am sorry for forcing you to do it. Can you forgive me?"

"My friend, we do forgive you but you really should go and apologize to the others right after you see Wheeler. Just please, control yourself Gi." Kwami responded

"I knew that you didn't mean anything of what you said Gi." Wilykit added.

"Thank you both." Gi stated as she got off the bed and gave Kwami, Wilykit and Gaia a great big hug of relief.

"Now you better go see Wheeler right away Gi. He is waiting to explain everything to you." Gaia stated.

"I will Gaia, and thank you for helping me."

"That is what a mother does Gi."

"Gi, please let Wheeler explain everything before you blow off the handle as you did earlier." Kwami stated.

"Kwami, after talking to you Wilykit and Gaia, I am more relaxed now then ever before. I promise I will be nice to Wheeler and let him explain everything to me." She stated. _"Right before I give him a good swift kick in the butt for everything that he had put me through."_ She thought as she headed for the door and left for the medical bay.

"Do you think that Gi will be alright?" Wilykit asked with concern.

"I believe that she will be fine Wilykit. We should give her a little faith in what she had told us." Kwami replied.

"Kwami, not to be a wet blanket, but maybe we should follow her to the medical bay, just to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Gaia stated.

"Are you suggesting that Gi is going to break her promise to let Wheeler explain his actions?" Kwami asked with some concern.

"With Wheeler back and Linka poisoned and in the medical bay recovering, what do you think?" Wilykit asked.

"We better get down there and make sure that everything is fine." Kwami stated as they all got up and left after Gi.

* * *

As all of this was happening inside Gi's quarters, Wheeler was heading towards the medical bay when he saw Cheetara and Lion-O start to run pass him heading in that same direction.

"Cheetara, Lion-O what is happening?" Wheeler asked as he caught up to both of them.

"Cheetara just told me that Bengali needs to see me in the medical bay right away." Lion-O responded.

"Is it about Linka?"

"Apparently Linka is in some sort of deep sleep and Bengali needs to know exactly what happened to her and fast." Cheetara added.

"I'm ready to help out in anyway that I can to help Linka get better." Wheeler responded as they approached the medical lab.

"She is very lucky to have someone who cares a lot about her." Cheetara stated.

"For Linka, I would risk my own life again and again to keep her safe."

"We have noticed that on several occasions Wheeler." Lion-O stated as they all entered the medical bay.

* * *

As they entered the medical bay, Bengali and Ma-Ti have already started the treatment to cure Linka of the poison that she had received from Spidera's child just before they left her kingdom. As they entered, Ma-Ti and Bengali were looking at Linka's medical readings while Pumyra was at Linka's bedside making sure that she is comfortable.

"How is she Pumyra?" Wheeler asked as he headed over to her.

"She is still out of it but Bengali assures me that the antidote is working fine. She just hasn't woken up yet." Pumyra replied.

"May I sit next to her? Maybe feeling my hand on her's may help."

"Sure, I'll bet you want to be with her anyway." Pumyra stated as she took a chair and placed it next to Linka for Wheeler to sit down on.

"Thanks Pumyra." Wheeler responded as he sat down next to her.

"Wheeler, you are one lucky guy to have such a beautiful woman like Linka in your life."

"Pumyra, you have no idea how right you are about it. I was in love with her from the first moment that I heard her speak and made a funny joke about her accent."

"What did you say to her?"

"I said "Hey, nice accent there babe, you Russian?" and she replied with "Nyet Soviet, no touching please." as she gently pushed me away."

"That must have been some first impression."

"It sure was Pumyra. I knew at that moment that I wanted to be with her forever. But the timing was never quite right and we kept bumping heads with our arguments and other stuff as Planeteers."

"And now?"

"Now I realized how special she is to me." He stated as he started to hold on to Linka's hand with both of his. " And I am never going to loose her or any other special opportunities that will happen in both of our lives."

"Wheeler you almost sound like a romantic there."

"I suppose that I do."

"Well I am going to find out what Bengali has learned from Lion-O about Linka. I'm sure that Bengali would want to talk to you as well."

"I'll be ready when Bengali needs me, but for now Linka needs me more."

"Then I'll leave you alone with her." Pumyra stated as she left Wheeler alone with Linka.

* * *

As Pumyra was leaving Wheeler alone with his wife, she started to join up with Ma-Ti while Bengali and Lion-O were having a discussion about what was happening to Linka.

"Do you know what is going on Ma-Ti?" Pumyra asked.

"Not really. As soon as Lion-O showed up both he and Bengali moved off into another section of the room and started to talk. How is Wheeler doing?"

"I don't know much about how you humans feel, but from what I can see, Wheeler is keeping himself together, but I believe that he is hurting more on the inside."

"That's Wheeler in a nut-shell. He doesn't like to show off his feelings but when he does he isn't afraid of what others might say."

"Well I can tell that your friend really cares for his wife more then any of us realize."

"That I agree with you, even though Linka doesn't show her feelings at all, when it comes to her relationship with Wheeler, she isn't afraid to show what she is feeling."

"Now Wheeler is trying to be brave while he is hurting so much on the inside. I just wish that there was something that we could do for him."

"I feel the same way as you do Pumyra, but all we can do now is just wait to see what Bengali has learned from Lion-O about Linka's condition and why she hasn't woken up yet."

* * *

As Pumyra and Ma-Ti were having their conversation, Bengali and Lion-O were talking about what happened to Linka and the others down in Spidera's kingdom.

"That's the whole story Bengali." Lion-O started to say. "I just don't know why Linka hasn't woken up yet and why we were able to."

"I believe the reason was that you weren't held in those cocoons of webbing for very long." Bengali started to reply. "Maybe because Linka was captured first and held prisoner longer, her body must have absorbed whatever the spiders inject into their webbing when holding people captive."

"But that still doesn't explain why she hasn't woken up yet."

"Give me a moment to think about this." Bengali stated as he took out his personal medical scanner to check on Linka's readings from when her scanned her. "These readings here indicate a deep rem sleep, as if she was in some sort of coma. I may be able to bring her out of it but I'm afraid of doing any harm to her."

"Bengali, the Planeteers have been through a lot since arriving here, I believe that they can handle what ever treatment you can give them."

"That may be so, but I still want to think of a second option. This option has a slight chance of death and I don't want to risk it."

"Could we try a blood transfusion? Maybe that would help."

"I have already thought of that and Thundercat blood isn't compatible with our friend's blood type. It would have to be from a member of her family or relative."

"Could any of the other members of her team be compatible?"

"Maybe, but I would have to run further tests to try and find a match."

"What about our friends on Third Earth? I'm sure that they would want to help as well."

"That is a good idea. Maybe they might have the right blood type to help Linka out."

"Well we know that the Berbils are out, I don't know if they even have human blood in their small mechanical bodies."

"Our best bet might be the Warrior Maidens. They should be a close enough match to Linka's blood type."

"What is her blood type anyway?"

"According to the scans I took from her after she went and saved Wheeler's life a week ago I'd say O negative."

"I hope that we can find someone to help her out. What do you want me to tell Wheeler."

"Nothing for now, we can't alarm him about this current situation."

"We should tell the others though, maybe they can help us with finding a compatible match."

"That is a good idea. We should tell them right away in the conference room."

"I'll notify Ma-Ti and Pumyra." Lion-O stated as he was about to leave the room.

"I'll head towards the control room and let the others know as well." Bengali stated as he grabbed some testing equipment inside the room.

* * *

As Bengali and Lion-O were leaving the room they both ran into Ma-Ti and Pumyra who were coming from the opposite direction.

"How is Linka doing?" Ma-Ti asked with worry.

"It is too soon to tell right now but we may have found a way to help wake her up." Bengali replied.

"Well don't just stand there keeping us in suspense right now, what do you have to do?" Pumyra asked.

"Pumyra, Ma-Ti, we need to discuss this situation about Linka with the others right away. It is imperative that we all attend." Lion-O stated.

"I'll go and get Wheeler." Ma-Ti stated as he started to turn around.

"NO Ma-Ti." Bengali almost yelled as he grabbed Ma-Ti by his left arm. "If we tell Wheeler about this then he might force us to do something else."

"Is Linka's condition that serious?" Pumyra asked.

"It is Pumyra." Lion-O started to say as Ma-Ti turned around again to face the others. "If we don't act fast, Linka might be this way for who knows how long."

"If only my ring was working right now, then I could try to talk to Linka and help her." Ma-Ti stated with some tears starting to show in his eyes.

"Ma-Ti, we all know how important it is for you and the others to get your rings working again but Linka needs our full attention if we are going to help save her." Pumyra stated.

"I understand my friend I am sorry."

"Ma-Ti you shouldn't apologize for the way you are feeling. Any of us would be in the same situation if our positions were reversed." Lion-O stated.

"We should get everyone together in the conference room right away." Bengali stated.

"I'll go and get Gi." Ma-Ti stated.

"Do you think that Gi is alright by now?" Pumyra asked.

"I hope so, maybe this just might help her out if she knew that she could help save Linka's life." Ma-Ti answered.

"We better get started and let the others know right away." Lion-O stated.

"What about Wheeler?" Pumyra asked.

"For now his place is here being by Linka's side." Bengali stated as they all started to leave the medical bay.

* * *

A moment after the others left the medical bay, Wheeller was still at Linka's bedside trying to keep himself from falling apart with his feelings for his wife while she is still in her deep sleep.

"Oh Linka, you have to come back to me." Wheeler started to say in the empty room. "My life means nothing unless you are with me. Please you have to come back to me."

While Wheeler was talking to Linka, he didn't notice a young Asian girl standing outside the room with red flames of anger in her eyes.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LINKA WHEELER?!" Gi shouted to get his attention.

"GI!" Wheeler responded as he let go of Linka to confront Gi. "GI how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you are gonna pay for putting all of us in this situation." Gi replied as she started to run at Wheeler.

"Look Gi now isn't the time to be acting crazy." He started to say. "I have something very important to tell -" He started to say until he had to duck out of the way to avoid Gi's fist.

"I am going to make you pay for this Wheeler." Gi stated as she tried to hit Wheeler again and again.

"GI, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! THIS ISN'T HELPING LINKA AT ALL." Wheeler responded as he tried to continue avoiding Gi's fists.

"IT WILL END WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU TRAITOR!" Gi shouted as she managed to make contact with Wheeler on his face.

"GI THAT IS ENOUGH!" Wheeler yelled while in pain from Gi's fist.

"I'M JUST GETTING STARTED WHEELER, NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR PUTTING LINKA IN THIS CONDITION.!" Gi responded.

"GI, IF YOU REALLY DO LOVE AND HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME THEN PLEASE STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Wheeler yelled as Gi's fist started to come closer to his face once again.

* * *

After Wheeler's statement, Gi's fist completely stopped only an inch away from his face. As Wheeler looked at Gi, he could see tears starting to show were once anger and rage had appeared in her eyes.

"Gi, are you alright?" Wheeler asked with some concern.

"Wheeler, what did you just say before that?" Gi responded.

"I said that if you really do love and have feelings for me then please stop this right now."

Suddenly after that statement, Gi then just collapsed right onto Wheeler's chest while she was starting to cry.

"It is alright Gi." Wheeler stated as he gave her a hug for comfort.

"Wheeler I am so sorry about what I did to you." Gi stated as she started to look up at Wheeler's face.

* * *

As Gi looked at Wheeler's face, she couldn't believe what she had done to one of her best friends and fellow teammate. The bruise was dark blue on his cheek as some blood started to drip down from a scar that Gi managed to create from her ring hand when she struck him.

"It is alright Gi. This will heal, besides I think that we need to talk right now about what happened in the control room and the reason why I left."

"Ok, but first, how did you know about how I felt about you?"

"Gaia told me everything as soon as I arrived with the others."

"Oh." Gi stated feeling completely embarrassed about Gaia telling Wheeler about her feelings.

"Come with me and we will both sit down." Wheeler stated as he released Gi and they both started to sit down at a table right near Linka's bedside.

"Alright Wheeler, now can you please explain your reasons to me for going off by yourself and almost getting yourself and the others killed."

"Gi it is a long story but I will try and explain it to you the best I can."

"I'm listening."

* * *

After Gi made that statement, Wheeler started to explain his actions in hope that Gi would start to understand his reasons for leaving the others behind. As Wheeler continued to tell Gi the reason for his actions, the look on her face started to change from sadness to a more understanding look. Gi knew that Wheeler had always cared about her even when they had to go undercover at a high school to find out who shot a teacher there. The teacher who was shot was a very good friend of Gi and when they found out the identity of the shooter, Gi was ready to take that person's life. When Wheeler saw how much pain Gi was in as she was trying to kill the shooter, he was able to reason with her enough to help calm her down so she wouldn't hurt anybody. After that moment of clarity, Gi knew then that Wheeler and the others would always be there for her no matter what the situation.

"And that's the reason why I didn't want to tell anyone about what I was going to do." Wheeler stated after telling Gi everything.

"Wheeler I….. I don't know what to say. I never knew how badly you felt about seeing Linka like that and to top it all off, Linka loosing her cousin to Skumm's Bliss like that."

"Now you know why I made my decision to go after her."

"And I guess I understand now why you didn't want the rest of us involved in the rescue."

"Exactly, I couldn't live with myself if another member of our family got hurt."

"Wheeler, you know that would never happen. We are all very careful."

"I know but still I just couldn't take the risk."

"I understand."

* * *

As Wheeler and Gi were having their discussion, Kwami, Wilykit and Gaia started to enter the medical bay looking for Gi and hoping that they were not too late in stopping her from doing something that she would regret. As they all entered, they all noticed that Wheeler and Gi were sitting down at a table near Linka's bed hoping that Gi was able to control her feelings and allowed Wheller to explain things first. As they approached the duo they all noticed the wound on Wheeler's cheek.

"Wheeler what happened to you?" Kwami asked as they approached.

"Nothing important, just letting off a little steam." Gi replied as she saw the group approach them.

"Is this true my friend?"

"It is true Kwami." Wheeler started to say." Gi and I just needed to let off some steam before we both just sat down and talked.'

"Looks like you should have talked first and not left off steam by the way your face looks." Gaia stated.

"It is alright Gaia. I know that Gi wasn't herself at the moment, but now she is better." Wheeler replied.

"Are you really feeling better Gi?" Wilykit asked with some concern.

"Yes I am feeling much better now Wilykit." Gi replied.

"That's good to hear my Planeteers." Gaia started to say. "Gi, you need to come with us right away."

"Is something wrong?" Gi asked as she started to get out of her chair.

"The others need to speak with us right away." Kwami stated.

"What about Wheeler, shouldn't he come as well?" Gi asked with some concern.

"Gi, my place is here with Linka." Wheeler replied in a calm voice.

"Wheeler is correct Gi. His place is here." Gaia started to say. "You need to come with us right away."

"But, but, I don't want to leave Linka either." Gi stated.

"Gi, I will check in on Wheeler and Linka after the meeting with the others." Wilykit stated.

"Wait, what meeting?" Gi asked.

"We bumped into Bengali and Lion-O and they told us to get everyone together and head towards the conference room right away." Kwami stated.

"It is OK Gi, go with them, I will be fine here." Wheeler replied as he got off the other chair as well."

"Wheeler I can't just leave you and Linka." Gi started to say.

"You have to Gi. Look I promise that I won't be going anywhere." Wheeler stated as he raised his right hand up next to his face. "You have my word."

"Alright Wheeler, I'll go, but I will come back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Gi." Wheeler stated as they all started to leave the medical bay while Wheeler stayed with Linka still asleep.

* * *

As they all started to leave the medical bay, Gi started to have a puzzled look on her face.

"What is troubling you Gi?" Kwami asked.

"Just wondering what this meeting is about?" Gi responded.

"I'm sure it is nothing. Probability just the others telling us what happened down in Spidera's kingdom."

"Your right, come on we better hustle so that we won't be late." Gi stated as they all started to head towards the conference room.

As they approached the room, no one has any idea what this meeting is about except Lion-O and Bengali, but for the others, it just might start out to become one of the most dangerous missions that both the Planeteers and Thundercats have ever had. If they fail on this mission then it could also mean the end for one of their most dearest comrades as well as the end to a perfect beginning.


	46. Chapter 46 The New Mission

As Gi, Kwami, Wilykit and Gaia entered the conference room, the rest of the Thundercats as well as Ma-Ti with Mandora and Mumm-Rana have already taken their seats, while waiting for the others to arrive and for the meeting to begin. As they entered the room and started to take their seats, Gi was starting to feel a little uneasy about not having Wheeler here to be apart of the discussion.

"Are you alright Gi?" Ma-Ti asked with some concern.

"I'm just fine Ma-Ti. I guess it is just a little strange to be at a meeting without Wheeler and Linka to hear everything."

"Well don't worry Gi, I'm sure this meeting will probality answer some questions that we all have about what happened to both of then down in Spidera's kingdom." Kwami answered.

"I know Kwami, it is still just a little strange." Gi answered back.

* * *

As Gi, Kwami and Ma-Ti were finishing up their little discussion, Lion-O and the others were ready to begin the meeting.

"My fellow Thundercats, Planeteers and our dearest friends," Lion-O started to say "We have called this meeting to discuss the current condition of our friend Linka and what has happened to her down in Spidera's kingdom. This meeting is to kept quiet from Wheeler until Linka is fully recovered."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT LINKA IS NOT WELL!?" Gi started to scream.

"Gi please calm down, this is not the place for-" Cheetara started to say.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! AND WHY IS IT IMPORTANT TO KEEP WHEELER IN THE DARK ABOUT THIS MEETING! HE DESERVES TO HEAR EVERYTHING!" Gi screamed again.

"Gi, if Wheeler knew Linka's real condition then he would probably make me use a treatment that could kill her, and I can't take that chance." Bengali replied.

"Gi, you have to understand, Linka's condition for now is stable and the poison will be out of her system in a few hours." Lion-O started to say. "But if we can't get Linka to wake up by then she may be that way for a long time."

"Are you telling us that she is in some sort of coma?" Kwami asked.

"We don't know yet, that is why we are going to discuss what happened down there and our next choice of action." Lion-O responded.

"Lion-O, please forgive me for my outburst. I didn't mean to" Gi started to say.

"No apologize necessary Gi. Just please try to control yourself until the end of the meeting." Lion-O asked with a caring voice.

"Since Turmagar, Tygra, Panthro and myself was captured by Spidera and then released by Wheeler, I believe that Turmagar should start us off with the recap."

"I am happy to my friend." Turmagar stated with a small smile on his walrus type face. "Here is what happened from when we were all captured." Turmagar stated as he started to tell everyone about what happened to him and what happened after Wheeler rescued him.

* * *

As Turmagar started to tell his side of the story, everyone was in complete shock as they all started to hear what happened when he was rescued by Wheeler.

"Are you saying that Wheeler was able to hold the sword without any problems?" Lynx-O asked.

"It seemed like the sword actually trusted Wheeler enough and allowed him to hold it." Turmagar responded.

"How was he able to manage that? I mean the sword doesn't let anybody touch it especially people with an evil heart." Tygra stated.

"According to what Wheeler told me after I saw it, he just asked the sword for its' permission and it responded in kind." Turmagar stated.

"Amazing, just simply amazing." Mumm-Rana started to say. "You Planeteers are becoming more special then we all thought every day."

"I believe that is a compliment coming from you Mumm-Rana, and if it is then thank you." Kwami stated.

"It is and you are most welcome." Mumm-Rana responded with a slight smile on her face.

"Tygra, I believe that you were next to explain what happened as well." Lion-O stated.

"Indeed my friend, and what I have to tell is most fascinating." Tygra responded as he started to tell what happened after Turmagar's part.

* * *

As Tygra continued to tell what happened, everyone was still in a state of shock as he started to tell everyone how Wheeler was responsible for saving Panthro's life but also how he was able to trick the spiders into giving the others enough time to rescue him from the cocoon.

"I just can't believe that Wheeler would be so cautious." Gi started to say with a surprised look "He has always jumped in first without thinking everything through."

"Wheeler surprised us all when he came up with the plan to rescue Panthro." Tygra stated.

"Considering that you are the smartest person of all of the Thundercats Tygra, I have to agree with that." Bengali stated as they all started to laugh a little.

"Now Panthro, perhaps you can fill in the rest of what happened." Lion-O asked as they all started to calm down.

"It will be my pleasure Lion-O" Panthro stated as he continued where Tygra left off.

* * *

As Panthro continued to bring the others up to date about what had happened down in Spidera's lair, the Planeteers as well as Mumm-Rana, Cheetara, Gaia and the rest were almost within a state of shock once they heard what happened to Wheeler.

"WHEELER WAS SURROUNDED BY WHAT?!" Gi stated almost yelling.

"Wheeler was completely engulfed inside a massive red light that seemed to appear from right below him." Panthro replied.

"And you said that the light seemed to slowly disappear from around him?" Ma-Ti asked with concern.

"Not really." Tygra started to say. "It would seem that the light started to focus on Wheeler's Planeteer ring, causing an amazing change."

"That must have been what we four sensed from before." Mumm-Rana stated.

"I am incline to agree with you my dear." Lynx-O replied.

"And that must have been what I felt from Wheeler when Pumyra and I got close enough to him." Cheetara stated.

"We have to ask Wheeler about those conditions that he went through." Tygra started to say. "It may be the key to restoring the rest of your rings."

"But how do you explain our rings glowing for a moment?" Kwami asked making a good point.

"Maybe the force of what happened to your friend's ring might have started a chain reaction that might be starting to restore the rest of your rings as well." Turmagar replied.

"We should ask Wheeler exactly what happened." Lion-O stated.

"I don't think that is a good idea right now." Gaia started to say. "He is still more worried about Linka and besides, I already asked him about it with no answer I'm afraid"

"When did you ask Wheeler about his ring Gaia?" Gi asked with some concern.

"I asked him about it when he showed it to me, while we were talking about what happened to you in the control room Gi." Gaia started to reply. "I'm afraid that he doesn't know either."

"We will have to solve this mystery about your friend's ring being restored later, for now we have better discuss what exactly is happening to Linka." Lion-O stated trying to change the subject.

"Of course Lion-O" Ma-Ti started to say while following everything that was happening." Please explain what is going on with Linka."

"Bengali, would you please bring everyone up to date about Linka's condition." Lion-O asked as all eyes started to look at Bengali.

"Of course Lion-O." Bengali replied. "Here is what is going on with your friend." He stated as he started to tell everyone about Linka's current medical condition.

* * *

As Bengali started to tell everyone about Linka's condition the looks on the Planeteers' faces as well as the rest of the Thundercats were one of shock and sadness.

"Are you telling us that she might never wake up?" Gi asked with some concern.

"I don't have the answer to that Gi." Bengali responded.

"Is there a way to wake her up Bengali?" Ma-Ti asked with some concern.

"There are two possible ways of waking her up , but I would hope to use the second option rather than the first." Bengali stated.

"What is the second option Bengali?" Gaia asked with concern.

"The second option is to do a blood transfusion from someone with your friend's blood type." Bengali replied.

"We would all like to be tested to see if we are a match for Linka." Ma-Ti stated.

"It is not that easy Ma-Ti." Lion-O started to say. "Your friend Linka has a very rare blood type and we don't know if any of you are a close enough match for hers."

"So what are our options then?" Gi asked.

"We have come up with a plan that just might save your friend's life." Bengali started to state as he took out some medical tools and placed them on the table. "We will go and ask our Third Earth friends to see if they would mind being tested to try and save your friend."

"Are you sure that they would want to help us?" Ma-Ti asked with some concern.

"Ma-Ti, our friends would always help us the same way that we would always help them." Tygra stated.

"Tygra is correct Ma-Ti and besides, you Planeteers have made quite an impression on them since all of you have came to our home." Lion-O stated.

"That is true, but still to ask them to do this goes above and beyond anything that we wouldn't do ourselves." Kwami replied with passion in his voice.

"I know how you feel Kwami." Gaia started to say. "But you have to remember that we are visitors on their world and we still are unprepared for anything that could happen here."

"You are quite correct my dear." Lynx-O started to say. "We all have lived here much longer then you have and we still have lots to learn. As for this problem, let us help to save your friend."

"Agreed Lynx-O, but I would like us to accompany you when you ask for help." Kwami stated.

"Kwami, we wouldn't have it any other way." Lion-O stated.

"All right, here are the teams." Bengali started to say. " Kwami, since you met Willa and the other Warrior Maidens, I would like you to go with Cheetara and Pumyra to their village in the trees. Gi, I know that you and the Thunderkittens have talked to the Wollos before, so I would like the three of you to go to their home once again and ask them for help. Ma-Ti, I want you to go with Lion-O and Panthro and ask our friends in the Bolkin community for their help as well. Also, take these with you." Bengali stated as he gave each team a medical scanner and blood extraction kit. "These should help find the right match for Linka once you begin testing them."

"Is everyone ready to go?" Lion-O asked.

"Wait a minute, what about Wheeler" Gi asked with some concern.

"Wheeler will be just fine here." Bengali started to say. "The rest of us here will make sure that he stays put with Linka and try not to get involved."

"Wheeler is part of our team, it is not right to keep this from him." Kwami stated with a little anger in his voice.

"If Wheeler knew how serious Linka's condition was, then he would almost force me to choose option 1 and I can't do that."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is option 1?" Gi asked.

"Option 1 is to administer some adrenaline into her body and try to force her to wake up."

"So why not do it? If this could wake her up then please do it."

"I've already considered it but I'm afraid of doing so."

"WHY?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT OPTION?!" Gi stated almost starting to scream.

"If I try that option, then there is a good chance that she could die." Bengali stated as everyone started to look in shock.

"DIE!? FROM ADRENALINE!? YOU MUST BE JOKING!" Gi stated while starting to yell.

"Gi, please understand that most of our medical supplies were only supposed to be used on Thundercat physiology." Bengali started to respond. "I have no idea what may happen if I tried to use it on your friend."

"But Bengali, you used some of your drugs on saving my life and that of Wheeler's as well." Ma-Ti stated with a little concern.

"We were lucky about that, but to administer this kind of drug to help your friend, I'm afraid that she might not survive." Bengali stated.

"Listen everyone, I've talked all of this over with Bengali and we both decided that this is the best course of action. My friends, you should know as well that we would never put anyone in any danger." Lion-O stated hoping to calm everyone down.

"Lion-O, we understand but you should give my Planeteers a little lee way about this situation." Gaia stated.

"Gaia my dear, we all respect you and your fellow Planeteers in the highest regards, but for now we really should get back on track." Lynx-O replied with wisdom in his voice.

"Lion-O, everyone, we all apologize for our actions." Kwami stated as he, Gi and Ma-Ti started to nod their heads. "We know that you are only doing what you think is best."

"We must hurry then." Bengali started to say. "The longer Linka is like this, then the harder it will be to wake her up."

"Then we should get moving then." Panthro said as they all started to stand up around the table.

"Lets get going then and save our friend." Lion-O stated.

"HOOOOO!" Everyone replied as they all left the conference room and straight towards the main hangers of the lair.

* * *

As the Thundercats and the Planeteers started to put their plan to save Linka into action, there were all unaware that their entire meeting was being monitored by their deadliest enemy Mumm-Ra inside the confines of hiS Black Pyramid. As Mumm-Ra looked into his black cauldron of water, he started to scream in pain, seeing that his plan for destroying the Thundercats as well as the Planeteers has failed again.

"WHAT MUST I DO TO GET RID OF THOSE PESKY THUNDECATS AND THOSE ANNOYING PLANETEERS?!" He started to scream. "Wait a minute, there just might be a way to salvage this to my advantage." He started to say while starting to chuckle a little. "It is time to call upon my new allies of evil once again, and hopefully this time they won't fail me again." Mumm-Ra stated as he started to wave his arms around the top of the water inside the cauldron changing the image from the Cat's Lair to the inside of Castle Plunn-Darr where his new allies were living while on Third earth.

"Ma-Mutt, come here my K9 cur." Mumm-Ra said as his Bull dog type dog started to approach him. "Ah Ma-Mutt, I have another mission for you my friend." Mumm-ra said as he started to pick up his dog in his bandaged arms. "Now listen closely to me my little pet." Mumm-Ra stated as he started to tell his plan to his dog.

* * *

As Mumm-Ra started to explain his plan to his loyal K9, the eyes of the dog started to glow red as if the dog was some sort of robot being programmed with specific instructions for it to follow without question. As Mumm-Ra started to finish telling his dog what to do, the water inside the cauldron started to get rough as if some strange force was causing it to become unstable.

"Now go Ma-Mutt, complete your mission without delay." Mumm-Ra stated as he threw his dog into the cauldron.

As Mumm-Ra watched, his faithful dog landed in the center of the cauldron as the water started to swirl while his dog was being sucked down to the bottom. As Mumm-Ra continued to watch, his dog was completely submerged beneath the waters and then just simply disappeared from sight.

"All right Ma-Mutt, lets hope that our new allies will succeed this time, cause if they don't then I will be very angry with them." He stated as he heard his voice while it echoed throughout the main chamber of his Black Pyramid.

* * *

While Mumm-ra was putting his plan into motion, the Eco-Villains who were now living in the Mutants old headquarters were starting to make plans of their own to take down their enemies once and for all.

"Aren't you done yet MAL baby ?" Dr. Blight asked with a since of nastiness in her voice. "We need something that can destroy those Thundercats as well as those meddling Planet pests once and for all."

After Blight's statement, a green humanoid face with glasses appeared on the main computer screen of the mutant's old main computer.

"Patience my dear doctor." The image started to say. "It has taken me much longer to go through these files then I had originally calculated."

"Well at least tell me that you have found something that could do the job."

"I have found two possibilities." The computer head stated as it brought images of two extreme battle systems from the mutant's own database.

"What are those things?" Dr. Blight asked with some confusion in her voice.

"According to these files, this tank type weapon is called the Fist Pounder, and was a excellent match for the Thundercat's Thundertank. The other weapon is some kind of battle robot that nearly destroyed the Thundercat's lair."

"If that piece of junk almost destroyed the Cat's lair, then what happened to it?"

"Apparently, the mutants never thought that the hole in the front right leg which they use to charge it up could also be used to destroy it."

"Tell me that you have repaired that problem?"

"Repairing it is not the problem. The main problem is trying to find a power source powerful enough to energize the machine without it powering down during the attack."

"I believe I have just the power source in mind." Blight stated as she started to laugh most intensely.

* * *

As Blight was continuing to have her discussion with her computer friend, Sly Sludge and Duke Nukem both started to enter the room with a very mean look on both of their faces.

"Blight, haven't you figured out a plan yet?" Duke Nukem started to say. "I'm starting to go stir crazy around here."

"Same here doc. How am I suppose to make money off of these suckers if I can't start to con them." Sludge added.

"SLIENCE YOU TWO MORONS!" Blight started to yell. "We will be putting a plan into action once my computer friend is done."

"Your idiot computer has been at it for almost two weeks now Blight. What's the delay?" Nukem replied.

"These files are as old as your last I.Q. score my dear radioactive friend." Mal replied.

"Watch it you computerized handbag. I can still irradiate you with an E.M.P. and blast you into nothingness." Nukem replied most angrily.

"Enough you fool." Blight started to say. "My dear Duke, do you still have that special package I gave to you before we came here?"

"Right here doc." Nuikem replied as he took out the small led lined tube from his Hawaiian shirt. "This little baby sure does come in handy. Without it I would be out of energy after we arrived here on this junk heap of a planet."

"Excellent." Blight said with a sadistic smile.

"Doc, what do you have up your sleeve?" Sludge asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"My dear Duke, how would you like to be the instrument of the Thundercats and the Planeteer's destruction." Blight asked with a devilish look on her face.

"My dear Blight." Nukem started to say. "As long as I can start to spread radiation all over the planet, then I will be happy to put them all out of their misery."

* * *

As the three Eco-Villains were continuing to discuss their plans for destroying the Planeteers and the Thundercats, they were all unaware that Ma-Mutt, was atop the roof of the mutant's old main computer room watching and listening to every word that they have said. After hearing their latest discussion, Ma-Mutt decided that it was now time to put the plan the Mumm-ra had explained to him into effect and started to head towards the trio at full speed while starting to growl the whole time.

As Ma-Mutt started to approach the trio from the roof of the main computer room, the trio of Eco-villains were still discussing their latest idea to destroy their enemies.

"Come on doc, when will we be able to stop those stupid Eco-Geeks and those annoying Thundercats." Sludge asked with a little anger in his voice.

"Calm yourself down Sludge." Blight started to reply. "My sweet computer here is almost done configuring the equipment for our usage."

"Are you kidding me Blight?!" Duke Nukem answered. "Your stupid computer couldn't even solve the problem of stopping the Planet Pests back on our world." He stated while making a fist with one of his yellow brick type hands." What makes you think that he will succeed here."

"I will succeed here, because now I have access to different kinds of weapons and technology that is at our disposal." Mal started to answer. "And maybe if you just tried to -"

* * *

As Mal tried to finish his sentence, all four of them started to see a dog like creature descend from the top of the roof and land right in front of their feet , as the K9 continued to growl the whole time.

"What is that thing?" Sludge asked with a frightful sense in his voice.

"I don't know what it is but I am going to blast it into nothingness." Duke Nukem replied.

As soon as Duke Nukem finished his statement, the dog started to bark as it's eyes started to glow red. After a moment of keeping the Eco-Villains back, the dog then started to blow out of it's mouth a dense dark smoke that started to engulf the entire room.

"Mal, what is happening here? *cough, cough, cough*" Blight started to say as the smoke started to make everyone start to choke.

"I have no idea my dear doctor." Mal replied as the smoke started to gather in one place in the room.

* * *

As the smoke started to gather around Ma-Mutt, the dog's image was starting to be replaced by a much larger and meaner looking image. As the last of the smoke surrounded Ma-Mutt's position, the dog was completely gone and a image or more of a transparent image of Mumm-Ra in his ancient mummy form appeared before the trio of Eco-Villains.

"WHAT ON EARTH?! Sludge yelled once he saw what the smoke had transformed into.

"SILENCE, YOU PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" Mumm-Ra screamed.

"Now wait just a minute here-" Blight started to say.

"I SAID SILENCE" Mumm-Ra again screamed as red bolts of energy shot out from the tips of his fingers right after he started to raise both of his arms in anger.

"All right Mumm-Ra." Duke Nukem started to say. "You've got out attention, now what is it."

"I'm glad that you asked me you miserable excuse for an ally." Mumm-Ra started to say. "The Thundercats and the Planeteers are about to leave their home in search of some help from their Third Earth friends. I want the three of you to stop them at once."

"And why are they leaving their lair for Mumm-Ra?" Blight asked with delight on her face

"One of there friends is in a deep sleep and I want you to make sure that person can never wake up." Mumm-ra responded.

"And who by chance is this person that is in this deep sleep?'

"It is the blonde girl from the Planeteers."

"Blondie is in a deep sleep, eh." Blight stated before she started to laugh with delight over the news. "I'll bet her so called boyfriend isn't too happy with that right now."

"Actually they are both married right now, but the pain of seeing his wife like this is making him very miserable."

"So the Pyro Planet punk is not happy with what is going on here." Sludge started to say. "Then let's make sure his wife never wakes up."

"That is why I am here to give you the info so you can go and stop them from getting the help they need to save her." Mumm-Ra stated with a look of evil pride on his face.

"Where are they heading towards, Mumm-Ra?" Mal asked with a curious look on it's computerized face.

"The are heading towards the Tree Top Kingdom of the Warrior Maidens, the Wollo Village and the Bulkin community."

"How many in each group?"

"Why do you want to know all of this Mal sweetens." Blight asked with some concern.

"It is the best way to devise a plan to take them all down once and for all my dear doctor."

"They groups are made up of two Thundercats and one Planeteer." Mumm-Ra answered.

"When are they going to leave?"

"They are preparing to leave right now. Do not make me regret leaving this plan in your hands Blight." Mumm-Ra started to say as he shifted his face towards Blight." I'm warning you not to fail me again. The consequences of failing me a second time would be quite unfortunate."

"I can assure you Mumm-Ra that my computer will make the plans fool-proof." Blight stated while still feeling a little scared inside.

" **Make sure that you don't fail me again."** Mumm-Ra stated in an angry voice before he disappeared from the room.

"So Blight, got any ideas of how to stop them?" Sludge asked with some concern.

"Why are you worried all of a sudden?" Blight answered back.

"I just don't want to get on that mummy's bad side."

"I wouldn't worry about him for now, besides I think my darling Mal has come up with a perfect plan to defeat our enemies." Blight stated as Mal finished his computations.

"Of course I have, my dear doctor." Mal started to say with a smile. "My computations have come up with the perfect plans to stop them from getting the help that they need."

"Well don't just keep us in suspense microchip-head, tell us what they are." Duke Nukem said with a clinched fist.

"I'll do better than that and show you my radioactive friend." Mal stated as he brought up the battle plans for each group.

"Do you think these plans will work Blight?" Sludge asked with some concern.

"Are you questioning my computer's intelligence Sludge?" Blight asked with a little anger in her voice.

"Well if you ask me, your computer hasn't had a good track record when it came to stopping the Planeteers." Sludge replied.

"That was when they had the power of their rings to help them you fool." Blight responded back with anger in her voice.

"Trust me my co-horts in crime, this time I have computed everything down to the last detail." Mal said hoping to calm everyone down.

"If your computer's plans don't work Blight, then we are gonna be in more trouble with that mummy then the police back on earth." Duke Nukem stated.

"Trust me my radioactive friend." Blight started to say with a smile on her face. "Nukem, my friend I think that you should recharge yourself before this mission and then give the canister to Mal for the ultimate attack plan to begin after we leave on our own missions."

"If you say so doc, but I still have my reservations about giving your computer my only source of power to recharge my radiation."

"Trust me my friend when I say that I am only gonna use a very small amount to put our ultimate battle plan into action." Mal stated as Nukem opened the canister just enough to recharge his radiation before giving the canister to one of Mal's metal hands that appeared through an access port inside the room.

"Are you sure that we can handle these missions by ourselves Blight?" Sludge asked as he also saw the metal arm retract back into the wall.

"Just follow my computer's plan down to the letter and we can't fail. Remember the Planeteer's and Thundercats greatest weakness is that they care and we don't." Blight responded with a little wicked laughter after her statement.

"Now this is gonna be fun." Nukem responded as they all started to laugh and headed straight towards the mutant's old hanger to board their vehicles and put their battle plans into action.

* * *

As The Eco-Villains were discussing and putting their evil attack plans into action, two of the three teams of Thundercats as well as the remaining Planeteers were waiting outside the lair for their remaining teammates to arrive.

"What is taking Lion-O, Panthro and Tygra so long?" Gi started to say in a worrying tone. "We have to leave now so that we can help Linka get better."

"Calm down Gi." Kwami started to say as he and Ma-Ti walked over to her.

"Yes, please calm down Gi. I'm sure that they have a good reason for making us wait."

* * *

As Ma-Ti finished his sentence, the left claw of the Cat's Lair started to rise up into the air. Once the claw reached the top, Panthro, Lion-O and Tygra were pushing something big while being covered in a giant cloth towards the outside of the lair.

"Sorry to make you wait like that." Tygra started to say as they all finished pushing the large object outside the lair. "We had to get our surprise ready for its first use."

"What is this surprise of yours?" Kwami asked with wonder in his voice.

"Well we all know that you miss your home and that you don't have a vehicle to use and we all thought that you should have this one." Tygra stated as he, Lion-O and Panthro removed the cloth from the object to reveal what it was hiding.

* * *

As they started to remove the cloth, the Planeteers and the Thundercats all saw a yellow and blackish type vehicle with a curved cockpit and adjustable wings start to emerge into view. The vehicle also had some special features that the Thundercats also added for their new friends, like two front mounted laser cannons and the Planeteer symbol as well as the Thundercat symbol embedded on the wings.

"How were you able to build this?" Kwami asked with wonder.

"Your friend Gaia was able to provide us with an image of one of your vehicles from back home." Panthro stated.

"But when did you have time to build this?" Gi asked with wonder as well.

"We started building this vehicle during the time that we started to get the wedding together for your friends Gi." Lion-O replied.

"It is really beautiful but I am afraid that we can't accept it." Ma-Ti stated.

"Ma-Ti, what are you talking about?" Gi asked as she and Kwami both looked at the young South American.

"Gi, this present is supposed to be for Wheeler and Linka as a wedding gift. To take this now would be a bad decision."

"I know Ma-Ti, but we have to in order to save Linka."

"I also agree with Gi on this my friend." Kwami stated looking at Ma-Ti. "I know how you feel my friend but you have to ask yourself this question. What would Wheeler and Linka do if you were in the same situation as she is in right now?"

"I guess anything to try and help to save my life." Ma-Ti responded.

"Exactly my friend. Wheeler and Linka will still be able to use it but for now we have to save her life."

"Alright Kwami you win." Ma-Ti said as they looked back at the Thundecats.

"Thank you for building us this vehicle. We are very honored." Kwami stated looking back at Tygra and Panthro.

"It is just like our Geo-Cruiser from back home." Ma-Ti stated

"It was our pleasure Planeteers." Panthro started to say. "So, who gets the first test run?"

"I believe that Gi and the kittens should take it." Lion-O stated.

"Are you sure you want me and the kittens to take it Lion-O?" Gi replied with worry.

"Gi, like I said before, it is a gift and besides I believe that you already know how to fly it."

"And also, it is a long way back to the Wollo Village from here." Panthro stated as they all started to laugh a little.

"All right you guys win again. The kittens and I will take it there and get started right away." Gi stated as the look on the kitten's faces showed much joy.

"Hey Gi, maybe you can teach us how to fly it as well." Wilykit asked.

"Yea, we are fast learners." Wilykat added.

"Do either of you have a driver's license?" Gi asked.

"What's a driver's license?" Both kittens asked as the rest started to laugh out loud.

"Gi, my friend that is almost the exact same joke you used on Wheeler when he asked you why you were flying the Geo-Cruiser on our very first mission." Kwami stated.

"I know Kwami, but I just couldn't resist." Gi responded as they all started to laugh again.

"We should get moving right away." Tygra started to say after they all started to stop laughing. "The sooner we get started then the sooner your friend will wake up."

"I agree with you Tygra." Kwami responded.

"Same here." Ma-Ti added.

"Alright then." Lion-O started to say. "Gi, you and the kittens take the Thunder-Geo Cruiser and head for the Wollo village. Kwami you take the Thundertank with Cheetara and Pumyra and head towards Willa and the Tree Top Kingdom. The rest of us will take the Thunderstrike and head towards the Bulkin community."

"We all better be on our guard. If our enemies find out what we are doing then we could be in serious trouble." Ma-Ti stated.

"Don't worry about a thing Ma-Ti." Panthro started to say. "We can handle anything that they can throw at us. After all they are using the Mutant's old tech and that is pretty much useless against us."

"Don't get overconfident Panthro, with the Planeteer's enemies working with Mumm-Ra and the Mutant's old tech, this is a whole new problem." Tygra replied.

"We better get going and save your friend." Lion-O stated.

"Then let's get moving and hurry." Gi stated.

"You heard the lady, let's move out." Panthro stated with pride in his voice.

" **HOOOOOO!** " They all shouted as they all raised their right arms and made fists with their right hands.

* * *

As the Thundercats and the Planeteers were starting to enter their vehicles and go off on their missions to try and save Linka, the Eco-Villains were make some final adjustments to the mutant's old vehicles so that they would have the upper hand against their enemies.

"Are you sure this new weapon will take care the Thundercat's vehicles blight?" Sludge asked as he was installing what looked like a new cannon on his Sky Cutter vehicle.

"Trust me my friend. My computer has figured the proper setting to disable every piece of tech that those Thunderctas have created." Blight responded with glee in her voice.

"This had better work Blight." Duke Nukem started to say. "I don't want to run out of energy before we can blast those miserable cats into nothingness."

"Don't worry my radioactive comrade my computer's plans are flawless." Blight responded.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Sludge responded.

"Let's just finish these last few modifications before those miserable Planet pests and their Thundercat allies start their mission." Blight stated as they all went back to work on their vehicles.

* * *

As they were finishing their modifications, a familiar voice started to echo inside the hangar.

"Dr Blight, I thought you should know that the Thundercats and Eco-Geeks have just left the lair and started heading towards their allies to get help." The voice said.

"Excellent Mal baby, are you done with our special surprise for the Thundercat's later on?"

"Indeed I am. I just have to make sure that it can't be destroyed. Oh by the way I think that lord radioactive could use this." Mal stated as a mechanical arm started to descend from the roof holding a metal cylinder.

"Thanks metal head." Nukem replied as he took the cylinder from the robotic arm.

"Those Thundercats and Global Geeks are really gonna get a big shock when they see the new improvements that we have made to the mutant's old vehicles." Sludge stated with a little pride and deviousness in his voice.

"Yes they are all gonna be in a world of trouble." Blight stated as she and the others started to laugh.

"Just make sure you handle those new cannons with care my dear doctor." Mal stated as they all started to calm down. "They are only a prototype model and the real one will be equipped on our little surprise for the Cat's Lair later on."

"Don't worry about a thing my dear Mal sweetie, they won't know what hit them once we're finished."

"When it comes to you my dear doctor, I have complete faith in your abilities." Mal responded.

"If you and your computerized love bot are done talking, we have to stop those meddling Eco-Geeks and those annoying Thundercats before they can get their allies to help them." Duke Nukem replied as the last of the modifications was completed.

"You're right my radioactive friend. Time to get moving." Blight stated as all three Eco-Villains waited for the main hangar doors to open up.

* * *

As all three of the Eco-Villains started to board their vehicles of destruction, the door to the main hangar started to open up. As the door finished opening up, the three vehicles started to power up and move out of the base with such force that all of the loose parts and tools on the floor were pushed right to the other side of the room. As the door started to close a voice started to echo throughout the room.

"Now that my lovely Dr. Blight is off I can now finish our ultimate attack vehicle for the assault on the Cat's lair. The voice said as the room went completely dark and sparks started to fill the darkness.

* * *

As the Eco-Villains started to leave the confines of Castle Plunn-Darr, Mumm-Ra the ever living source of evil was watching everything from his home to make sure that his message was sent properly.

"Ah, well done Ma-Mutt." Mumm-Ra stated as his dog once again appeared above the cauldron. "Come here my putered pet."

After Mumm-Ra had finished his sentence, Ma-Mutt started to hover from the cauldron over to his master's mummified arms.

"Now let us see how my latest victim is doing. HA HA HA." Mumm-Ra stated as he waved his arms above the waters of his dark cauldron waiting for an image to appear.

* * *

As Mumm-Ra continued to wave his arms around, the water inside the cauldron started to show an image of the medical bay inside Cat's Lair with Wheeler still sitting next to a deep sleeping Linka, still laying on the medical bed.

"Excellent." Mumm-Ra started to say with a devilish look in his evil red eyes. "The pain that their new friend is experiencing is only the first step in my plan to destroying them all. Now I must make sure that their friend doesn't wake up, just in case my new allies fail in their missions."

As soon as Mumm-Ra was done making that statement, the large green eyes inside the giant skull that holds his sarcophagus started to glow as the statues around his dark pool also started to glow green. Within moments the statues of the ancient spirits of evil all started to walk towards Mumm-Ra and extended their right arms as the mummy was once again enveloped in a swirling pool of pure dark energy. Once the energy completely surrounded the mummy, he began his chant of transformation once again.

" **ANCIENT SPIRITS OF EVIL!"** He started to say as he moved both his arms away from his body. **"TRANSFORM THIS DECAYED FORM TO MUMM-RA THE EVER LIVING!"** He shouted as his body was once again transformed from an old bandaged mummy to a monster of pure evil and unlimited strength. " **NOW ANCIENT SPIRITS OF EVIL, TRANSFORM MUMM-RA THE EVER LIVING TO THE SPIRTIAL FORM OF THE PLANETEER LINKA!"** He shouted as he started to laugh while his body was once again starting to transform from his previous form to a copy of Linka in her Thundercat and Planeteer clothing. But this version of Mumm-Ra was more like when he became Jaga the Wise. The image of Linka was all in blue as the mummy continued to laugh while the eyes in his new form started to glow red. "NOW LET US SEE IF THE ONE THEY CALL WHEELER, WOULD BE WILLING TO MAKE THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE AND DESTROY HIS OWN WIFE HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" He stated as he continued to laugh until he himself disappeared from inside the Black Pyramid.


	47. Chapter 47 Willa's Secrect

Unaware of the plans set in motion by their enemies, the three teams of Thundercats as well as the remaining Planeteers, started on their own missions to seek help from their Third Earth allies in order to help Linka wake up from her deep sleep.

The first team comprised of Kwami, Cheetara and Pumyra were heading towards their friends in the Tree Top Kingdom. Riding inside the Thundertank was Kwami at the main controls also with Pumyra riding Co-pilot while Cheetara was in the back of the tank making sure the main cannon was ready in case of trouble.

"You are doing very well Kwami." Pumyra started to say. "Not bad for your first attempt." She added as she saw Kwami work the controls of the Thundertank.

"Thank you Pumyra." Kwami started to respond in kind. "You are a very good teacher."

"We are just glad that you are a fast learner Kwami." Cheetara replied, as she was prepping the main cannon.

" In order to save our friend I will learn what to do in order to survive here."

"That is how we felt when we first arrived here as well."

"You guys had it easy." Pumyra started to say." Bengali, Lynx-O, myself and two Berbils had to make do with an island and limited resources."

"But in the end you managed to survive long enough for us to track you down." Cheetara stated.

"Yes, but that was after Mumm-Ra and those Berserkers had located and captured us." Pumyra stated.

"Try not to mention those guys again." Kwami started to say. "Gi still has a score to settle with them for what their Captain did to her."

"Can't say that I blame her. I still can't believe that Hammerhand would just throw Gi out of his ship and into the ocean still all tied up." Pumyra stated.

"I know, I was just glad that you were there to help save her Pumyra." Kwami responded.

"It wasn't just me, Bengali also helped to save her life from drowning." Pumyra stated.

"I know, and I still couldn't believe that you were able to save me from the effects of that cave that kept aging me, Cheetara."

"That's because I was so fast, the cave never had a chance to effect me. I also found that out when I had to rescue Tygra in the same way." Cheetara responded.

"Well in case I hadn't had a chance to say this, thank you very much for saving my life ."

"You are most welcome Kwami." Cheetara replied.

"How long before we reach the Tree Top Kingdom?" Kwami asked.

"With the way you are driving the Thundertank, I'd say about 10 minutes max." Pumyra replied.

"I just hope that Bengali knows what he is doing with all of this medical stuff."

"What do you mean? How did you treat your injuries back home?"

"Usually we used what we had available and I usually grew what we needed in my Greenhouse back on Hope Island. Ma-Ti and I usually know that growing medicines are much more powerful then the stuff that they sell on shelves in most stores."

"That is quite impressive. That you can create your own medicines in your backyard like that." Cheetara stated.

"Yes, I just wish that more people back home would realize that before destroying and clear cutting Forests that have the cure for just about anything that makes people sick."

"On that we all agree with my friend." Pumyra stated.

"We should be coming up on the border to the Tree Top Kingdom in just a few minutes. Their sentries should be spotting us very shortly." Cheetara stated.

"Then let us just hope that they can help Linka get better." Kwami stated as the Thundertank continued into the forest and straight towards the Tree Top Kingdom.

* * *

The Tree Top Kingdom, home of the fierce and agile Warrior Maidens. No one knows how long they have lived within the protection of the forest, but these Warrior Women share a special bond with nature itself. The Maidens hunt for their food only to survive and kill what they need for clothing as well. The Maidens are led by their most wisest leader Willa, the Thundercats first met Willa a few days after they had crash landed and built their home with the help of the Berbil Village. Willa was very helpful with the Thundercats in rescuing their friend Tygra from the effects of the Cave of time and able to help get his youth restored thanks to the waters of the Geyser of Life. After that encounter, they became the best of friends and allies against their enemies the Mutants and Mumm-Ra. Willa's second in command is her sister Nayda, she is headstrong but always trying to make her big sister proud of her actions and maybe one day lead the tribe. Kwami first met Willa and Nayda when he was first transported to the edge of the forest outside from the Cave of time, but thanks to both the Warrior Maidens and the Thundercats, Kwami's life was saved and now he hopes that they can help to save Linka's life as well.

* * *

As The Thundertank got closer and closer to the maidens home, two of the sentries spotted the tank in the distance.

"Look at that." One of the ladies spoke.

"Yes I see it, it's the Thundercats." Then other one replied.

"Wonder what they are doing here?"

"I don't know but we'd better go and inform Willa and Nayda right away."

"Your right, maybe they can shed some light on why the Thundercats are coming here." The other sentry replied as they both leaped off their posts and headed straight towards the main hut attached to one of the trees.

* * *

The main hut of the Warrior Maidens is built on the oldest tree for the most support. Inside the hut, Willa while sitting on her throne made of of bamboo and vine, she and her sister Nayda were starting to go over a checklist of their supplies so that they would be prepared for anything that might happen to their homes.

"How are we on the bows, arrows and spears sister?" Willa asked.

"According to this latest report, we should be able to defend ourselves from any attackers sister." Nayda replied.

"That's good to know, now what about our food supplies?"

"According to our latest figures, we should have enough to get through the next few seasons without any trouble."

"Excellent. Nice job little sister."

"Thanks big sis."

* * *

As the two maidens were continuing their checklist, the two sentries that spotted the Thundertank approached the hut.

"Willa, Nayda, we need to tell you something very important." The first sentry stated as they both entered the main hut.

"What is it?" Willa asked as she started to get up off her throne made of bamboo.

"The Thundertank is approaching us and very fast by the look of it." The other sentry stated.

"The Thundercats?" Nayda started to say. "What would they be coming here for?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with what happened at their friend's wedding."

"That was really awful. I mean Mumm-Ra blasting the groom and then taking his wife like that."

"I agree with you on that Nayda. Maybe they are here with an update about what happened."

"Then we should go and meet them right away."

"I agree with you Nayda." Willa started to say. "Keep an eye on us and our friends, we don't want any surprises while the Thundercats are here."

"YES MAM!" Both sentries spoke as they both returned to their posts.

"I sure hope that it is good news." Nayda stated.

"I hope so too sister." Willa replied as they both left the main hut and went to greet the Thundertank at ground level.

* * *

As the Thundertank started to get closer to the base of the Tree Top Kingdom, Willa and Nayda after taking their bows and their quivers loaded with arrows decided to go down to meet the Thundercats by jumping from branch to branch until they both got to the grass on the ground. Usually they wouldn't have to do that cause they had a working elevator made up of bamboo and very strong vines, but the girls like to keep themselves in shape.

As the two warriors arrived at the base of their tree, the Thundercats inside their tank was making their final approach. The Thundercats knew how much the land meant to everyone on Third Earth, so are being very careful not to disturb or to cause any of the animals to become frightened. After a moment, the tank arrived at the tree where Willa and Nayda have been patiently waiting for them to arrive.

"Welcome Thundercats." Willa stated as she and her sister saw them starting to climb out of the tank.

"How can we help-" Nayda started to say until she saw that one of the Planeteers was driving the tank.

"Is there something wrong?" Kwami asked as he climbed out of the tank as well.

"I.. uh… well… I didn't know that you could drive the Thundertank like that." Nayda stated once she got over the initial shock.

"I wasn't expecting to see you as well Kwami. Is something wrong?" Willa asked with some concern.

"That is why we are here my friends." Kwami replied.

"We need your help." Cheetara stated.

"How can we help our Thundercat and Planeteer friends today?" Willa asked with wonder.

"I hope that you don't mind us asking you this, but we need to do a blood test on each of your warriors." Pumyra stated.

"It is not that I don't mind, but why do you need to ask me and my warriors to submit to this for?" Willa asked.

"Our friend Linka is not well and she needs your help to get better." Kwami replied.

"Tell us what has happened to your friend." Willa stated.

* * *

After the statement made by Willa, both Kwami and Pumyra started to explain everything that had happened to the leader of the Warrior Maidens and her sister.

"I am so sorry to hear what has happened to your friend." Nayda started with remorse.

"Yes, it is a miracle that your friend was able to be saved from Spidera's home." Willa stated.

"Unfortunately, she still is in bad shape." Cheetara started to say." That is why we need your help to find a match to her blood type."

"How would you know if you found a match?" Nayda asked with some concern.

"Bengali gave us some medical tools to run blood tests on." Kwami stated as he showed the warrior women the medical kits that Bengali had given them before they had left the lair.

"Nayda, please gather everyone in the main hut right away. I will join you shortly with our friends." Willa stated in a firm voice as she looked at Nayda.

"Right away sis." Nayda replied as she headed towards the elevator and took it back up towards the top of the tree.

"Thank you Willa." Kwami stated with a little less worry in his voice.

"Don't thank me yet, first we have to find out if any of my warriors is a match for your friend." Willa replied with a stern tone.

"Bengali showed us how to use the equipment, so we shouldn't have any problem finding a match." Cheetara replied with a stern voice.

* * *

As they were continuing the conversation, the elevator that Nayda used to return to the top of the main tree has just came back down to ground level.

"Looks like our ride is here." Kwami stated as the elevator reached the bottom and landed on the ground.

"Nayda should have everyone informed about what has happened to your friend by now." Willa stated as the group started towards the elevator.

"With any luck, we should be able to find a match." Pumyra stated with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"I just can't stand seeing Wheeler in this much pain and not being able to help him."

"Don't worry Kwami." Cheetara started to say. "I'm sure that once we finish with the tests, we will start to have Linka up and around in no time."

"I know Cheetara, it is just that I have a strange feeling about this."

"I thought that I was the only one with a psychic gift."

"It is not that Cheetara, I just feel like it is the calm before the storm. If you understand what I am saying."

"I believe that I do Kwami, and I also am starting to feel the same way."

"We better be careful and make sure that the results of the tests are correct, if we are gonna save Linka's life" Pumyra stated as they all entered the elevator.

"My warriors know what is at stake and will gladly lay down their lives to help you all." Willa replied in her stern voice.

"Willa, I want to thank you in advance for helping us like this." Kwami stated, while feeling a little sorry for bringing their problems to the warrior's doorstep.

"Kwami, you don't have to thank us for anything." Willa started to say. "The Thundercats have changed all of our lives here on Third Earth, and all for the better I might add. We are always happy to help our friends out."

After Willa's statement, the entire group was inside the elevator as it started to rise back up to the top of the tree to meet Nayda and the rest of the tribe.

* * *

As the elevator started to rise back up into the sky, Duke Nukem who was hiding behind a bunch of trees, was watching and listening to every word that was being said.

" _Thank goodness that those modifications that doc used on these vehicles worked out, otherwise I would have been spotted by those miserable Thundercats and their allies."_ He started to think. _"Now to start the plans made out by Blight's stupid computer. I sure hope they work."_ Nukem thought as he put the plan that was given to him by Blight's computer into action.

* * *

Unaware of what Duke Nukem was up to, Kwami, Cheetara, Pumyra and Willa have just reunited with Nayda outside the main hut of the Warrior Maidens.

"Nayda." Willa started to say. "Have you informed everyone of the current problem with our new friends?" She finished with a concern look on her face.

"Yes I have sis. They are all happy to assist in hopes of helping their friend recover." Nayda responded with a joyful look on her face.

* * *

After Nayda's response, the group all entered the main hut to begin the testing right away. As they entered the hut, they all saw just about every female warrior, standing in line hoping that they are the one with the same blood type as their new fallen friend.

"All right then, lets begin." Cheetara stated as herself, Pumyra and Kwami each set up a table and two chairs so that they could begin the tests.

* * *

As Kwami and the Thundercats were finishing setting up the tables with the chairs and the medical kits, Willa the leader of the tribe of female warriors, walked in front of the line to say a few words to inspire the rest of her sisters.

"My fellow sisters" Willa started to say in her stern tone that only a brave and wise leader would use. "You all know why you are here, our friends that are right behind me needs your help and support in order to help save the life of one of their fallen comrades. I know how brave and fearless you all are and I am so proud of each and every one of you, but before you begin to get tested to see if you are a match, I have only one important thing to say." She then paused and took in a deep breath before she started to continue. "When the Thunderctas first arrived on our planet, we didn't know anything about them or their code of Thundera, which to us was completely unknown back then. Now that we understand it, I am happy to put my life on the line for our friends so my sister and I will be first to be tested to prove that it is safe and so we can all begin to help our friends out."

After the speech Willa made to all of her sisters, she started to sit down at the table where Cheetara was waiting to begin the test. While Willa was getting tested, her sister Nayda started to follow her sister's lead and sat down at the table where Pumyra was stationed and waited to be tested as well.

As the two were being prepped to be tested, the rest of the warrior women watch with some amazement as both Cheetara and Pumyra took some tools from the medical kits to begin. Then the two Thundercats took some liquid and some cotton-like swabs and gently placed the swab with the liquid on each of the warrior women's right arm. Then they each took a small needle with a plastic tube and then drew a small amount of blood to be tested later. After the two Thundercats have gotten what they needed, they then took a small piece of paper and wrote the names down on them before they placed them on the tube.

"Thank you Willa and Nayda." Cheetara started to say." I hope that you weren't inconvenienced by this."

"Not at all my friends." Willa replied with a gentle tone in her voice.

"I hope you know that we would never do anything to harm our friends." Pumyra added trying to ease her concern for what they had done to their allies.

"It is our pleasure to help out in any way. For us, this is just a small payment for you all that you have done for us in the past." Nayda replied with a bright smile on her face.

"I don't want to interrupt this nice conversation of yours, but we still need to help Linka get better." Kwami stated as he was all ready to begin.

"Your right Kwami. We better continue right away." Pumyra stated as she started to wave to the rest of the women to step forward and get tested.

* * *

After Pumyra's go ahead signal to the rest of the warrior women was made clear, each set of three women cam to each table and allowed themselves to be tested as well. As the tests continued, Kwami, Pumyra and Cheetara made sure that they started every test that they had to make sure that there was a match for Linka's blood type. Moments later as the last of the women were tested, the results for the group were not so good. They have tested just about all of the women within the tribe including the two sentries from before who alerted Willa that they were coming to see them. The situation for the Thundercats and the Planeteer started to look very bad for everyone.

"Is there anyone else who we haven't tested yet?" Kwami asked with some measure of hop in his voice.

"I'm not sure." Pumyra replied feeling the same way.

"Willa, Nayda, did we overlook anyone?" Cheetara asked hoping that they might have overlooked someone in the tribe.

"I'm not sure." Willa stated with concern.

"Willa, I do think that there is one more who hasn't been tested yet." Nayda replied with a more concerned look on her face than the others.

"Nayda, you can't be serious." Willa replied with a bit of shock in her voice.

"Willa, it might just be the chance to save their friend's life."

"I won't do it, I can't do it."

"Willa, what is Nayda talking about?" Kwami asked as he and the other Thundercats started to leave their tables and headed towards the two sisters.

"It is nothing important my friends." Willa replied while trying not to look at them in the eyes.

"Willa you have to tell them and bring her." Nayda replied while trying to persuade her sister.

"I WILL NOT BRING HER AND PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!" Willa responded while starting to shout.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE SIS, YOU MIGHT BE THE QUEEN OF THIS TRIBE BUT YOU ARE NOT THE QUEEN OF OUR FAMILY!" Nayda replied while yelling at her sister. "NOW STOP TRYING TO PROTECT HER AND TRY TO REMEMBER THAT WE ARE TRYING TO HELP OUR FRIENDS!" Nayda yelled back.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU! PLEASE STOP ALL OF THIS BICKERING AND YELLING AND JUST PLEASE TELL US WHAT THE TWO OF YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Kwami responded as his yelling back at the two women seemed to calm them both down for a moment.

"I am sorry but I can't do it." Willa replied. "I just can't bring myself to have you test my only daughter."

"YOUR DAUGHTER!?" Both the female Thundercats yelled at the same time.

"Willa, you never told us that you had a daughter." Cheetara started to say with a most confused look on her face." How could you keep this from us? I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE ALLIES?!"

"Thundercats, you don't understand." Willa started to say "I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but our situation was different back then."

"Is it our presence on this world , the reason for your change of heart?" Cheetara asked with wonder.

"No my friend, that is not the reason." Willa replied as she started to look into her friend's eyes with a much more calmer state.

"Then please my friend, tell us the reason why." Kwami asked with wonder and some concern.

"Maybe we should all sit down and I will explain everything." Willa stated as they all brought their chairs plus one more to Willa's throne.

* * *

As they brought over their chairs, Nayda, her best friend and her closest sister was trying to figure out why Willa would be so cautious in allowing her daughter to be tested. She always knew that Willa was brave and fearless but this side of Willa was more fearful and scared. Nayda is hoping that after she knows the reason for Willa's outburst that maybe she can help out in someway.

"We are all ready Willa." Pumyra started to say as they all started to sit down in front of the throne. "Can you please tell us why you don't want your daughter to be tested."

"Yes I am also curious. You should know that we would never do anything to put her in danger. You have to trust me on that." Kwami also added with a stern yet relaxing look on his face.

"My friends, I do trust you, it is just that I am forbidden to do so by a promise that I made so many seasons ago." Willa stated.

"I think that under the circumstances, you better tell us all exactly what happened and what made you make that promise." Kwami stated while trying to be neutral and helpful in his own way.

"I will my friends but it is a long story and I don't know if I want to relive it."

"Willa, whatever happened to you in the past, just remember that your friends and family are here in the present and are always by your side."

"Thank you for those kind words of wisdom Kwami. You are just as wise as the Thundercats' wisest member."

"We better not let Lynx-O hear you say that. He might start to get jealous and then retire all together." Pumyra stated as they all started to laugh for a moment.

"Thank you my friends. I really needed a good laugh right now." Willa stated as she started to calm down from laughing.

"Willa, are you up to telling us your story about your daughter?" Kwami asked with concern and wonder in his voice.

"Yes. I am feeling much better and I will explain everything to you about my daughter." Willa replied with a new force of courage in her voice.

"When ever you are ready Willa." Pumyra stated with some excitement.

* * *

After that statement made by Pumyra, Willa the queen of the Warrior Maidens, started to tell her tale about how she came to be with child and the reason for her promise to keep her safe.

"My story begins when the Warrior Maidens were first starting to build their homes in the forest a few miles away from the Berbil village. This was also at the time when everyone was still so afraid of the ancient demon priest Mumm-Ra and his dark magic. As we were gathering supplies to start to build our homes, a group of strangers arrived in our territory and saw us gathering bamboo and vines that we needed to build the huts. As they approached us, Nayda and myself drew our weapons to defend the group but then we saw that they were a group of men recently escaped from one of the slave camps that Mumm-Ra had created with his dark powers. They had broken chains on their wrists and ankles plus the clothing was ripped and torn as if they were working long hours without a rest. Also they all had severe cuts and some minor bleeding which appeared on their clothing. As they approached us, their leader collapsed on the ground and I put down my bow to see what I could do. As I went to help the man, Nayda kept her bow and arrow trained on the rest while I went to examine the extend of his injuries. When the stranger saw me tend to him he thought that I was an angel sent down from heaven to meet and greet him. I later explained that I was there to see if I could help him recover and to see if the Maidens would be able to help out."

* * *

As Willa was telling her story to the group, both Cheetara and Pumyra were completely drawn into it as if they were living the experiences themselves. While she was continuing her tale, Kwami decided to start to get up and stretch his legs a little.

"Is something wrong Kwami?" Willa asked as they all saw Kwami start to rise off his chair.

"No, its nothing, I just need to get some air that's all." He replied politely.

"I'll go with you Kwami." Nayda stated as they both left the main hut leaving the girls alone to hear more of the story.

* * *

As Kwami and Nayda left the hut the other ladies started to discuss the reason why Kwami left the room.

"Is your friend alright?" Willa asked with some concern.

"I believe that he is starting to feel a little homesick for his home planet." Pumyra replied.

"I don't think that is the reason at all Pumyra." Cheetara started to say. "I believe that he is more worried about Linka's condition and feels that us discussing Willa's daughter is hindering us from our mission."

"I suggest that we should wait a few minutes then for Kwami and my sister to come back and then I will try to finish my story." Willa stated trying to be more alertive towards the Planeteer's feelings.

"That sounds like a good idea." Cheetara replied as she and Pumyra nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

As Cheetara, Pumyra and Willa were having their little discussion, Kwami, decided to head towards the support railing surrounding the entire outside of the hut with Nayda right behind him.

"Are you feeling alright Kwami?" Nayda asked while heading towards Kwami at the railing.

"Yes Nayda, I'm fine. I just needed to stretch my legs and I am also just so overwhelmed by what I am seeing right now." Kwami stated as Nayda came right beside him at the railing.

"Oh? How so?" Nayda asked with some concern.

"The way that your people have bonded with nature is just so amazing. It is almost like being back home in my home country of Africa."

"Do you miss your home?" Nayda asked with some concern for her new friend.

"Sometimes I do but other times I am just so taken away by what I am seeing on this planet."

"Oh? In what ways are you so taken by this planet?"

"That there is no pollution anywhere and that the lands are clean and thriving with life."

"It is not the same on your planet?"

"No, it is not. Mostly people on my planet care only about making money with destruction and not seeing the big picture of what their greed could do to the environment."

"It is a miracle that you haven't destroyed yourselves yet."

"It sure is. Mostly it is thanks to us and our cause of protecting our planet from greed and destruction. We are trying to make our world a safer one for all future generations to come."

"That sounds like a noble cause."

"It is, and thanks for helping me out."

"I didn't do anything except talk and listen."

"Where I come from, talking and listening are the best medicines that any person can receive."

"I don't know what to say except, your welcome Kwami."

* * *

After that statement made by Nayda, Kwami turned his head over to Nayda and gave her a peck on her right face cheek.

"We better get back to the others before they start to get worried about us." Kwami stated as Nayda was still in a state of light shock.

"What was that?…Oh ..Oh.. Yea…Your right." Nayda started to say as she came back to her senses. "We better get back to the others." She finished as they both headed back towards the main hut.

* * *

As the pair started to re-enter the main hut, Cheetara, Pumyra and Willa were all still sitting down and waiting patiently for the two to return. As they both returned to their seats, Willa noticed that Nayda was starting to blush a little on her face and was about to comment Nayda on it until her sister gave her a hand signal that she would explain it all later.

"Are you feeling better Kwami?" Willa started to ask

"Yes I am, sorry for leaving you all the way that I did." Kwami replied with a sense of forgiveness in his voice.

"I think that I should be the one who should be sorry my friend."

"Oh? In what way?"

"I'm sorry that I gave you the reason that I didn't care about the situation that your friend is in. For that I am sorry."

"It is quite alright, besides I was also so blown away by what I have been seeing since I arrived in your kingdom. But I can explain that to you later on, for now please continue your story and maybe then we can help Linka as well."

"After I was able to treat the group's leader, the other Maidens thought it would be a good idea to send them off on their way so that we wouldn't be involved. But a few of us including myself stated that we were involved as soon as they entered into our territory. Back then our leader was a wise woman named Guinean and she decided that we should look after the group of men as long as we didn't get too attached to them. Most of the women all agreed-ed with her decision but as for me, I was already starting to fall for their leader. Only Nayda knew that every so often I would sneak away from the others to be with him and spend as much time as I could. I wouldn't even admit this to myself, but I was starting to fall deeply in love for the first time ever. The leader's name was Yuma and he was very handsome. We spent most of our time at night sleeping together and looking up at the stars at night wishing for a future without fear and hopefully for peace. It was so perfect that I was gonna tell our leader and Nayda that I was going to leave the tribe to be with him when they decided to leave. Then one day everything changed, I discovered that I was with child and also Mumm-Ra's creatures were finally able to track down the group and was going to kill them for escaping. I told Yuma that I was with child and he told me not to follow him and to make sure that myself and our child was safe. When the monsters finally attacked, the group forced me to hide and watch with fear as those creatures completely vaporized the group and my beloved. There was nothing that I could do except try to honor his memory and keep my promise. A few seasons later our leader had died and I was chosen to succeed her, also soon after her death, my child was born, a little girl and I named her Leia."

"That is a beautiful name for a girl Willa." Kwami stated with some pride in his voice.

"Yes it is a beautiful name, but I'm afraid that I had to do something very painful to myself and my daughter before I took over as Queen of the Warrior Maidens." Willa replied with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Willa, do you want me to tell them?" Nayda asked when she started to see how sad her sister was starting to show.

"No Nayda. I should do it" Willa stated as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Here, use this." Kwami stated as he took out a small cloth from his Planeteer vest and gave it to Willa.

"Thank you." Willa responded as she took the cloth and used it to wipe her tears from her face.

"I better tell them the rest Willa." Nayda responded in kind as Willa nodded her head. " In order to be the Queen of the Warrior Maidens, Willa had to renounce that she ever had a child, so when the time came for her baby's birth, we both agreed-ed that the baby girl would be adopted by the entire tribe and would be raised as one of us."

"And you never told her the truth?" Pumyra stated with some concern in her voice.

"Never, and I have hated myself for making that decision long ago." Willa replied with a sad look on her face.

"Where is she now?" Cheetara asked with wonder.

"She and a few of our warriors are on patrol and should be back shortly." Nayda responded in kind.

"Willa, can I speak to you alone for a moment?" Kwami asked with some concern.

"Of course." Willa responded as the others all left the main hut.

"Willa, I want to tell you something very personal to myself that only the other Planeteers know about me." Kwami started to say with a comforting tone in his voice.

"What is it my friend?"

"You see, I never knew my mother. She died in childbirth and I was raised by my father the leader of my tribe back in Africa."

"I'm sorry for what happened to your mother. What happened to your father?"

"My father was killed by some greedy men who wanted to use our land for strip mining. My father died knowing that he was trying to save our home."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, but what has this got to do with me?"

"You should tell your daughter the truth and try to make peace with whatever demons that you have inside yourself. A daughter should grow up knowing who her mother is."

"I know, but what if she hates me for lying to her all of these seasons?" Willa stated while trying not to scream.

"We will all be here to help you, and besides that we are all family in a way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Thundercats took us into their family, and you helped to save my life. Among my people in my tribe, saving the life of another is just like helping out a member of the family."

"Will you be there when I tell her?"

"Of course my friend."

"We all will be there sister."

Both Kwami and Willa both turned their heads towards Nayda and the other Thundercats after her sister made that statement.

"How long?"

"Long enough to see that this was tearing you up inside sister." Nayda responded. "Look your daughter and the others will be back shortly, so lets just be patient and wait for them to arrive and then tell her everything."

"Thank you sister, and you too Kwami. Thank you for helping me to understand what I must do." Willa stated as tears started to show again.

"We will always be here to help our friends." Kwami stated as he saw Willa use the cloth again to wipe her tears away from her face.

"Now lets prepare for the others' return home." Willa stated as she and the others started to prepare for her daughter's return.

* * *

As Willa, Nayda, Cheetara, Pumyra and Kwami were finishing up their meeting, one of the sentries from before started to enter the main hut.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." The woman stated.

"It is alright, what is it? "Willa responded in kind.

"Ma'am, the patrol we sent out has just returned."

"Tell the leader of the group to report to me right away."

"Yes ma'am." The sentry spoke as she left the main hut.

"Now comes my most difficult mission of all." Willa started to say to her friends. "To tell me daughter everything about herself and me."

"Willa, we will stay with you through all of this, if you would allow us to." Kwami stated in his calm and wise voice.

"I would like that very much." Willa started to say. "Thank you Kwami and you as well Thundercats."

"Willa, you are one of our closest friends, we would do anything to help you out." Cheetara stated as they all started to hear light tapping coming from the main hut's doorway.

* * *

As the group heard the noise coming from the entrance of the main hut, they all turned around to see who was making it. As they all started to look at the source, they all saw a beautiful woman standing within the doorway. This woman who appears to be in her late 20's had reddish hair and clothing similar to Willa's but coloring closer to Nayda's.

"You sent for me?" The woman asked at the doorway.

"Yes, please do come in." Willa replied as the warrior started to enter the hut. "Please introduce yourself to our friends here." She stated with a hand gesture.

"Hello." The woman started to say as she bowed to show respect to Willa's friends. "My name is Leia and I am pleased to meet you."

"Hello, my name is Kwami and this is Pumyra and Cheetara." Kwami responded also with some hand gestures.

"It is an honor to meet you. Our leader has been telling me stories about the Thundercats, but I'm afraid that I have never heard of you Kwami."

"That is because myself and my friends have just arrived on this planet around two weeks ago. My friends and I are called Planeteers."

"Then it is a honor to meet you as well. " Leia started to say. "May I ask, what brings you to our kingdom."

"One of their friends is in a deep sleep and they need a match for a very rare blood type." Willa stated.

"I don't know if I am a match, but you can test me if you like."

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO BE TESTED!"

"I'm sorry my queen but I want to be tested to see if I am a match."

"Willa, you have to tell her now." Nayda stated trying to stop her sister from yelling at Leia.

"Tell me? Tell me what?" Leia responded with concern.

"It is about your parents Leia." Willa stated. "I think that the time has finally come to tell you about them."

"You already told me about my parents when I was younger." Leia started to say. "You told me that my mother left me here cause she couldn't take me with her and that my father was killed before I was born."

"That is partly true I'm afraid."

"PARTLY TRUE?! IN WHAT WAY IS THAT PARTLY TRUE?!"

"You see the truth is-" Willa started to say but froze up.

"Go ahead Willa, you can do this." Kwami stated with a nod from the others.

"The truth Leia is that your mother didn't leave you, actually our leader back then didn't want anyone to know that one of us had a child so we decided to claim that you were adopted by us so that you could be trained and looked after."

"I… I don't understand… If my mother didn't leave me, then who is my mother?" Leia asked with concern and wonder.

* * *

After that statement made by her own daughter Willa started to rise off her throne of bamboo to answer the question she had been hoping not to answer for many seasons.

"Your mother… is right here." Willa answered as she took one of her fingers and pointed to herself.

"YOU? YOU'RE MY MOTHER?" Leia started to say as she started to get very angry.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you for a long time but I couldn't cause-"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF THIS.!" She started to scream as she put her hands on top of her head. "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER, MY MOTHER LEFT ME ALONE FOR MOST OF MY LIFE! YOU CAN'T BE MY MOTHER! YOU JUST CAN'T!"

"Please, you must let me explain." Willa stated as she got closer to her daughter.

"EXPLAIN THIS!" Leia shouted as she took her right hand and struck Willa in the face on her left face cheek.

"LEIA, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Nayda started to shout hoping to stop Leia from doing any more harm to her own mother as Willa placed her left hand on her cheek.

"Leia, please let me explain everything." Willa started to say in a forgiving tone.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE MY MOTHER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Leia shouted as she started to run out of the main hut crying.

"LEIA!" Willa shouted back hoping to stop her.

* * *

As Willa tried to stop her daughter, the entire group saw Leia run out of the main hut and disappear into the village.

"What have I done?" Willa started to say with sadness in her tone. "I shouldn't have told her."

"You made the right choice my friend." Kwami stated as he started to walk over to Willa.

"She hates me, I… I just don't know what to do."

"Willa, she does not hate you, she just has a lot to process."

"But what are we gonna do now? If she is a match then what?"

"Let me go and talk to her. Maybe I can help her see that what you did was the right choice at the time."

"I'll go with you Kwami." Nayda stated hoping to help.

"Thanks Nayda, but you can help us better by staying here with Willa. While I try to calm down her daughter you need to try and keep Willa together."

"Your right, we can't let the others see Willa like this."

"Then we will help you Kwami." Pumyra stated as she and Cheetara nodded her head in response to her statement.

"Thank you my friends. Lets get started."

"Please find her and bring her back safe." Willa asked with a calm tone in her voice.

"We will. I promise you Willa." Kwami replied as the trio left the hut and started to look for Willa's daughter.

* * *

As Kwami, Cheetara and Pumyra was trying to calm Willa down, Leia started to head down to ground level right next to where the Thundertank was parked unaware about what she was walking into.

"Well well well. What do we have here." Duke Nukem stated while still hidden in some bushes near the main tree. "A lone warrior woman and it looks like she is sad. Maybe I should go and make her condition worse."

As soon as Nukem has finished his statement, the Thundercats and Kwami started to arrive at the bottom via the elevator, hoping that Leia was near where they parked.

"Blast it. It looks like those Thundercats and that Eco-Geek are gonna meet up with her after all. If she is the one then I am going to put that stupid computer's plan into action. Even if she isn't then what the heck, I'll still do it."

* * *

As Nukem was starting to figure out his next move, Leia was starting to look at the Thundertank as Kwami was walking up behind her after leaving the elevator with the Thundercatrs.

As they left the elevator, they all noticed her looking at the tank being completely blown away by how it started to shine with the sun in the sky. After that, Kwami signaled to the others to hold their positions while he went ahead to try and break the ice with their new friend.

"I had a feeling that you would be here." Kwami stated as Leia started to turn around to confront him.

"Did my so called mother send you here to bring me back to her? Cause if she did then forget it." Leia stated while still feeling angry about what had happened in the main hut.

"No, Willa didn't send me, I came to try and talk to you."

"Why should I listen to anything that you or her has to say to me."

"If you just give me a moment of your time, I can explain everything to you. You said you never heard of me or my friends, I want to tell you everything about how we came to be on this planet. Maybe after you hear my story, then maybe you can calm down enough to maybe even talk to your mother about helping us."

"Very well, I'll hear what you have to say to me, but I am making no promises about talking to my mother yet."

"That is all I need to hear from you. Now this is what happened to myself and our friends."

* * *

After his statement, Kwami started to tell Leia about the Planeteers and about their mission to save their home from Pollution. He then started to tell her about what happened when they first arrived on this world and what happened to each member of their group. Leia, could not believe what she was hearing, that strangers from another world were instantly put into great danger and maybe even life ending conditions. She had no idea what they have been through and what happened after they were helped by the Thundercats and members of the Tree Top Kingdom. Next, Kwami started to tell her about the reason for their visit and why it is so important to help their friend, he also told her the same story that he had told to Willa earlier in hopes that it would have the same effect on her.

"That's brings us to where we are now. Do you see why we need your help and why Willa didn't want to tell you before.?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. I am still angry with her for lying to me all this time, but after hearing what you said about her reason, I am starting to understand her a bit more."

"Listen, I know that this may be a bad time for this but, do you still want to be tested?"

"Yes. I want to see if I am a match for your friend. Besides, it is the right thing to do for our allies."

"Thank you." Kwami stated as he signaled the others to join them by the tank.

"Are you alright Leia?" Pumyra asked as she and Cheetara join the pair.

"I… I think so, but I still don't want to talk to Willa right now." Leia replied back in a much more relaxed tone.

* * *

As the group started to talk to Leia, Duke Nukem has figured that now is the time to put the attack plan into action before the others can figure out what to do.

"Lets see them dodge this attack." Nukem stated as he fired a purple bolt of energy from his right hand towards the group of four.

* * *

Unaware of what was happening from afar, all four members of the group continued to talk with each other over what had happened in the main hut.

"So you see Leia, Willa was trying to help out without letting anyone else know the truth." Pumyra stated.

"Yes and besides-" Cheetara started to say.

"You alright Cheetara?" Kwami asked with some concern.

"EVERYONE, QUICK GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

* * *

After the warning from Cheetara, both female Thundercats leaped away from where they were standing while Kwami lunged at Leia getting himself and her out of the way as the beam of purple energy barely missed them.

"What was that?" Pumyra stated.

"I believe I know and I think that we are all in trouble." Kwami replied as Duke Nukem on his Nose Diver started to emerge from where he was hiding.

"SURPRISE THUNDERCATS AND ECO-GEEK!" Nukem shouted as he continued to fire beams of energy from his right hand while steering the Nose Diver with his left hand.

"Kwami, are you and Leia alright?" Cheetara asked while still trying to avoid the energy beams.

"We're fine, try to get to the Thundertank." Kwami responded back.

"We're on it." Pumyra replied as she and Cheetara started to head towards the tank.

"Oh no you don't." Nukem said while he started to power up his new edition to the Nose diver.

"What on Thundera is that on the Nose Diver?" Pumyra asked while she and Cheetara made it to the tank.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." Cheetara replied as they both started to climb into the cockpit.

"This should be interesting to watch." Nukem stated as he fired the canon's beam straight towards the tank.

"HERE IT COMES! BRACE YOURSELF!" Pumyra shouted as the beam from the canon started to strike the Thundertank.

* * *

As the beam hit the tank, something strange was happening to the vehicle. The tank itself was starting to be bombarded by small beams of what could be described as mini versions of the main energy weapon. These little specks of energy then started to penetrate the tank's armor and started to short circuit every electrical device that was powered by the tank's own energy source.

"What is happening Cheetara?" Pumyra asked as the control panel within the tank started to show sparks of energy from within.

"I don't know but we better get out of here." Cheetara replied as the sparks continued to go off.

* * *

As the two Thundercatrs started to climb out of the tank, Nukem was enjoying the show while laughing the whole time as Kwami and Leia watched helplessly as their friends were in serious trouble.

"Kwami, we have to help your friends." Leia stated with a look of determination in her eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about them." Kwami started to say with a calm voice. "They should be able to handle Nukem.

"Just to be on the safe side I am going to get some help." Leia stated while she started to draw a special arrow from her quiver and load it into her bow.

"Where did you get that arrow from." Kwami asked as he saw what was placed on the arrow.

"Willa gave it to me in case I ever had to signal the other Maidens for help. The front of the arrow is designed to ignite once it is fired from any bow. I was told to only use it for an emergency."

"I'd call this an emergency wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would." She replied as she aimed the arrow straight towards they sky.

* * *

As Leia was getting ready to call for help from her family, Cheetara and Pumyra finished getting out of the tank while it still continued to short circuit.

"You won't escape me this time Thundercats." Nukem started to say with an evil grin on his face. "Now I am going to fill you up with so much radiation that you won't be able to move or survive." He finished as more beams of energy came out of his hand.

"You'll have to do better than that to get us brick face." Pumyra replied as she and Cheetara continued to avoid the beams.

"You may have a point there, so lets see how much you care about this forest." Nukem replied as he turned the beams against all of the trees in the area.

"NO! STOP YOU MONSTER!" Leia shouted as she and Kwami revealed themselves while the special arrow was still in her bow.

"I don't think so. If I can't destroy Thundercats, then I will destroy their friend's home. Starting with this one." Nukem replied as the beams of energy started to hit all of the trees causing them to catch on fire.

"YOU MONSTER! EVERYONE HERE WILL BE KILLED!" Kwami now started to shout as he started to watch the trees start to burn.

"Awww, your breaking my heart. If I had a heart HAHAHAHAHA."

* * *

As Kwami watched the forest start to catch on fire, he didn't notice that one of the energy beams was heading straight towards him.

"KWAMI, LOOK OUT!" Leia shouted as she pushed Kwami out of the way.

"LEIA, NO!" Kwami shouted back as he saw Leia getting struck by the energy beam at her lower back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leia shouted in pain as she hit the ground hard.

"Well that takes care of that. Now Blondie will never get better." Nukem stated with a pleasing tone seeing that his mission was a success.

"YOU DID ALL OF THIS TO MAKE SURE THAT LINKA WOULDN'T GET BETTER?! YOU MURDERER, YOU FIEND, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" Kwami shouted with more and more anger.

"HA HA HA HA HA! YOU CAN'T EVEN USE YOUR RING, PLANET PEST. YOU ARE NOTHING!"

* * *

After that statement made by Nukem, Kwami's rage over what was happening to the forest and his friends started to boil within him. He knew that he wished that there was something that he could do but he also knew that his ring was useless. That only made Kwami's rage even more powerful.

While Nukem was talking to Kwami, and the Thundercats were trying to regroup, Willa and Nayda and a whole bunch of Warrior Women started to descend to the battle field from the top of the trees.

"YOU TWO, TRY TO PUT THOSE FIRES, ANOTHER GROUP GO AND HELP OUR FRIENDS. THE REST OF YOU TAKE OUT THAT WALKING YELLOW BRICK. I'M GOING TO SEE TO KWAMI AND LEIA.!" Willa shouting orders to her fellow warriors as they all hit the ground.

"YES MA'AM" They all responded as they started to follow their orders.

"KWAMI, WHERE'S LEIA?! IS SHE ALRIGHT?!"

"YOU'RE FRIEND IS DEAD MY DEAR! THANKS TO ME! HA! HA! HA!" Nukem shouted over the battle sounds.

"NOOO! LEIA, MY DAUGHTER! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING?!" Willa started to shout with so much pain in her voice as she saw Leia laying on the ground motionless.

"THAT IS ENOUGH NUKEM!" Kwami started to shout as something strange was happening to him.

"Give me a break Planet pest. If these arrows can't stop me, then what can you do." Nukem replied as the arrows from the warrior women's bows started to break in two as they all struck his rock hard body.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS AND THAT TIME IS NOW!" Kwami shouted with such rage that a strange transformation started to occur.

* * *

As Kwami's rage started to explode, his Thundercat symbol started to glow with such power that he himself was starting to be engulfed inside a big ball of red energy. This energy ball is the exact same one that started to surround Wheeler back when he was inside Spidera's kingdom trying to save his wife. As the energy ball continued to surround Kwami, everyone within the battlefield stopped and started to look in the direction where a massive light was coming from.

"What is going on here?" Nukem asked out loud as he was watching everything.

"Cheetara, Pumyra, what is happening here?" Nayda asked as she joined the two Thundercats.

"I'm afraid that we have no idea Nayda." Pumyra replied.

"This almost looks like what happened to Wheeler, according to what Lion-O and the others told us about." Cheetara added.

"What about Leia? Is she alright?" Nayda asked as she started to look for Willa's daughter..

* * *

As Nayda was looking for Leia and Willa, the energy ball that surrounded Kwami started to transform into a giant beam that started to reach towards the sky. While the beam hit the sky, the color within the beam also started to transform from red to green, it was as if it was looking into the Planeteer's soul to find out his link with his ring. After a moment, the energy beam started to disperse and also started to focus all of its energy into entering Kwami's Planeteer ring. As the energy beam finally started to disappear from sight, Kwami's ring started to react as if it was starting to battle back to remove whatever was done to separate Kwami from his connection. As the ring started to glow with renued strength, everyone started to see Kwami surrounded by a green aura as he started to open his eyes and looked at what was happening to the forest.

"Time to put out these flames and save these trees." Kwami started to say as he pointed his ring towards one of the burning trees. "EARTH !"

* * *

As if on cue, Kwami's ring started to emit green circle waves towards the ground at the base of the trees causing the earth to rise up and try to smuther out the flames. As Kwami used his ring to try and save the forest, Duke Nukem who was momentarily stunned by the light show decided to end the Planeteer's life once and for all.

"I am not gonna give you the chance to bring back Captain Eco-Geek. DIE PLANETEER!" Nukem shouted as he was getting ready to fire an energy beam at Kwami.

"Oh no you don't." Pumyra stated as she started to use her slingshot weapon to hurl small marble type orbs at Nukem completely blinding him as they exploded in his face.

"And this is for attacking our friends." Cheetara added as she started to use the energy from her bow staff to strike Nukem in the chest causing him to fall down to the ground.

"Ugh.." Nukem stated as he hit the ground. "You may have beaten me this time, but my mission is complete and now the Pyro Planet pest will be in pain forever watching his wife not being able to move."

"YOU MONSTER!" Willa stated as she started to head towards him to avenge her daughter. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"Give me a break." Nukem replied as he fired he energy beams at the ground forcing Willa to fall and hit the ground hard. "That should take care of her, now to get out of here."

* * *

After that statement Duke Nukem was able to climb back on board the Nose Diver and drive off while the other women were heading towards their leader hoping to help her back on her feet.

"Are you alright Willa?" One of the warriors asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, please go check on Leia." She replied as she started to get back up.

"Yes Ma'am." The warrior replied as they all went to check on Leia.

* * *

A moment after Willa's warriors left her side, Kwami and the two Thundercats along with Nayda came up to their dearest friend.

"Are you alright Willa?" Kwami asked as he saw Willa getting back up.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Willa responded back with her usual tone.

"I seem to be feeling better then ever."

"Your ring, it seems to he fully charged again." Pumyra stated as they all looked at his ring.

"Yes. It seems that it is."

"Kwami, what exactly happened to you? I mean we saw your symbol start to glow and then you were enveloped in a ball of energy." Cheetara added.

"To be honest, I really don't know. All I do know is that I couldn't stand back and watch all of the destruction that Duke Nukem was doing to your forest Willa. The rest is a blur I'm afraid."

"Well I'm just glad that you are safe, now lets go check on my daughter I am still worried after she took that hit from that energy beam." Willa added with some concern for her daughter's condition.

"As am I Willa." Kwami replied as the group headed towards the group of women standing around Leia on the ground.

* * *

As they started to head towards Leia, Willa couldn't help but feel partly responsible for the part she played in what happen to her own daughter. She knew that she shouldn't have lied to her all of those seasons but she thought at the time that she made the best choice for both of them.

"Willa, I want you to know that what ever happens from this moment on that it is not your fault." Kwami stated to Willa as they approached the group.

"I know but I just can't help feeling a little responsible for my part."

"You shouldn't, no one knew that Nukem would be here waiting to strike at us. It is nobody's fault.

"Thanks Kwami now lets go check on Leia and hope that she is alright."

"I agree, she saved me by pushing me out of the way of that energy beam. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she got hurt by doing that. In a way she is just like her mother, brave and fearless."

"Thanks Kwami." Willa started to say while blushing a little after hearing those words.

"Your welcome, now lets just in with the others." Kwami stated as the approached the group.

* * *

As both Kwami and Willa approached the others, they both saw Pumyra and Cheetara tending to Leia while Nayda was with them keeping the others away so that the two Thundercats can get to work.

"Pumyra, Cheetara, how is she?" Willa asked as she and Kwami arrived.

"We don't know, she took a big jolt to her body and she is unconscious from the experience." Pumyra stated while Cheetara started to take some scans.

"Cheetara, please tell me something about her condition. Is she gonna be alright? Willa asked with concern for her daughter's condition.

"It is too early to tell right now Willa, but from these readings that I am getting from her, she seems to be fine. That energy blast that hit her wasn't meant to do any permanent damage except try to burn down the forest." Cheetara replied with a curious look in her face.

"What's wrong Cheetara?" Kwami asked with some concern for his friend's look on her face.

"I don't know. I feel like something is off."

"In what way?"

"I really can't put my finger on it. I started to get a strange feeling from you just as your ring started to recover but this feeling is somehow different. It is like I am getting the same feeling from two other places at once. I just can't explain it."

"Maybe something is happening with the others? Maybe that is what you are feeling?" Pumyra stated hoping to help.

"Maybe, but we really should tend to Leia and try to get her to wake up." Cheetara replied.

"You're right Cheetara, Willa I know that this isn't a good time to ask you this, but may we do a blood test on her. I mean she saved me from being blasted and I want to get your permission. Besides I think that she is just as stubborn as you are sometimes." Kwami stated as he took out the small medical kit for blood testing.

"You are right about her being just as stubborn as me. I guess that is one trait that we both share. You have my permission Kwami, and you are also right about another point."

"And what point is that?"

"That it was the right choice telling her everything, now I must do the same to the rest of the tribe." Willa stated as she turned around to face the rest of her fellow warriors. "My friends I have been hiding a dark secret from you all for many seasons and it nearly destroyed me from within. Our fellow warrior Leia, who has shown great courage and risked her life to save that of our friends is in fact my own daughter. I have been keeping this from you cause it was tradition that no female should ever have a child cause it might destroy us and tear the tribes apart. Please forgive me for what I have done, and if you want me to, I will resign as your leader effective immediality."

"Willa we would never ask you to do that." One of the ladies spoke.

"Yes you are a great leader and so is your daughter." Another woman spoke.

"Besides sister, they already knew the truth a while ago." Nayda stated as she looked at her sister. "I told them shortly after you took the crown and made them promise never to reveal the truth about what I did until you were ready to let everyone know."

"Nayda, why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep this a secret from me?" Willa asked in a startling voice as well as a curious tone.

"I did it cause I wanted to help you and besides they all promised me that they wouldn't tell her until you were ready." Nayda stated as the other women all started to nod their heads.

"We did it for you Ma'am. You are our leader and we wanted to help you just as much as you have been leading us." Another warrior woman spoke to help cheer up Willa.

"We may follow traditions, but we also follow the wisdom of our leader. No matter what direction we go, we are always Warrior Maidens." Another female stated.

"Thank you all." Willa replied as she started to show a tear in her eyes. "I am so proud of each and every one of you for your support in our current crisis. Now lets us make sure that our homes are secured."

"YES MA'AM!" All of the women shouted as they went to check on the damage to their trees.

"Um Willa?" Kwami started to say

"What is it Kwami?" Willa replied as she turned around to face the young African male.

"We have the results of the blood test. She is a match for Linka."

"I'm glad that you told me but how are we gonna help your friend now?"

"You're right, the Thundertank is down and I don't know if I can fix it."

"I can run back to the Lair and get the Thunderclaw." Cheetara stated as she approached the two.

"Are you sure you can make it there? Won't it take you a couple of hours?"

"Not if she uses her super speed." Pumyra added as she also joined the group.

"That's right, I completely forgot about that. Are you sure that you can make it there?"

"It is only about 4 miles to the Lair from here give or take. I'll be fine, but what about you two? I mean I just can't leave you here?" Cheetara stated knowing full well that it would be a bad idea to abandon her friends.

"They'll be just fine here with us." Willa started to say. "We'll keep an eye on them while you go back and get some help.

"Are you sure that we won't be any trouble?" Pumyra asked with some concern.

"I think that Willa is correct, besides we need to keep an eye on Leia just in case her condition starts to change." Kwami replied knowing full well that making sure that Leia gets better is as high on their priority list as helping Linka back at the lair.

"In that case I better get started." Cheetara stated as she started to get ready for her mission.

"Cheetara, please be careful." Kwami stated.

"I will."

"You better tell the others about that new weapon as well, maybe Panthro and Bengali can find a way to protect our equipment from it…. OH MY GOSH!" Pumyra shouted as she remembered something very important.

"What is it Pumyra?" Kwami asked with some concern?

"When Panthro sees what happened to his Thundertank, he is gonna kill us."

"I don't think that Panthro is gonna get mad about the Thundertank."

"What do you mean by that?'

"If those Eco-Villains can do that to the tank, imagine what they could do to the rest of the vehicles and the lair for that matter." Kwami stated as he pointed to the remains of the Thundertank.

"You're right Kwami, I'd better go tell the others right away." Cheetara stated as she started to run at super speed towards the lair.

"Do you think that she will make it there in time to warn the other inside the lair?" Pumyra asked with great concern for her collies within the Cat's lair.

"I don't know Pumyra, I really don't know."

As Kwami, Pumyra and the rest of the Warrior Maidens watched as Cheetara started to run at super speed back to the lair, both the Thundercat and the Planeteer's minds were starting to fill will worry about what was happening to the other teams. If what happened at the Tree Top Kingdom was just a preview, then their battles with Mumm-Ra and the Eco-Villains could start to change for the worst.


	48. Chapter 48 Problems From The Wollos

The skies on Third Earth were both blue and clear, with a very low chance of changing for the worst. In the skies above while moving at top speed was the newest vehicle made by the Thundercats, but this vehicle was different then the rest. This new vehicle was built by Panthro, with help from Bengali and Tygra as they were looking over the plans given to them by their newest friend Gaia of the Planeteers. This new vehicle was called the Thunder-Cruiser, and it is being piloted by Gi along with both the Thunderkittens. Even though they have a mission to complete to help their friend, Gi just couldn't resist putting the new vehicle through its paces to see what this new Geo-Cruiser could do.

"All right, now to really see what she's got." Gi stated as she started to push some of the buttons on the control pad.

"Hey Gi, do you know what you are doing?" Wilykit asked with some concern.

"Yea Gi, we want to get to the Wollo Village while keeping ourselves together in the process." Wilykat added.

"I'm sorry kittens, I guess my mind is somewhere else and trying to see what this new Geo-Cruiser can do is my only way to cope." Gi replied with sincerity in her voice.

"Are you still worried about your friends, Gi?" Wilykit asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no, but yes I am. I just don't know what to do to help Wheeler. Seeing him looking at Linka, not being able to move is hurting me more on the inside then I am letting everyone else know." She replied, trying not to let her sadness show.

"We both know how much you care for one another, Gi." Wilykat stated trying to show his support.

"It goes much deeper than that."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Wilykit asked with some wonder for Gi's explanation.

"Well you see, before I was a Planeteer I used to stay with both of my parents who were Marine Biologists. I always had to move from city to city wherever my parents had to work and it really hurt mewhen it came to making friends. When I was younger I had a friend, a dolphin named Gisa. We were the best of friends, but one day my parents and I had to leave him cause the people who sponsored my parent's research stopped their funding. On the day we had to leave, I made a promise that I would try to come back. It took me a few years, but I finally made enough money to see Gisa again, but what I found wasn't very pretty. The whole place was fill with metal barrels and there was toxics in the water that started to effect all sea life. When I saw Gisa, she had radiation burns covering most of her body and those burns were terminal, but I made a promise to myself that I would never let that happen to anyone and any animal ever again. Even after I joined the Planeteers, I still try to keep that promise, even more so now since what happened to Linka."

"Oh Gi, we're so sorry, we didn't know how much pain you were in." Wilykit stated

"Yea Gi, you know that we are all here to help you." Wilykat added.

"I know that and thanks. Now, who wants to learn how to fly this thing?" Gi asked as she leveled off the cruiser.

"I do." Wilykit stated.

"Hey, don't forget about me. I want to learn too." Wilykat added.

"Alright you two, just let me put the Cruiser on auto-pilot and then we will begin the lessons." Gi stated as she started to push the auto-pilot button.

* * *

As soon as she pushed the auto-pilot button, Gi then started to instruct the Thunderkittens in on how to fly and operate the newest vehicle that Panthro, Bengali and Tygra had constructed for them. As she was teaching the kittens, Gi was so impressed by how much they started to understand the controls that it also made her start to remember how she first felt flying their Geo-Cruiser back home from Hope Island for their very first mission. As she continued to teach the kittens, she also started to wonder if the Wollos would help them try to find a match for Linka's blood type. Gi knows that there was nothing that she can do right now so she decided to try and test the kittens while on their way.

"Now let's see how much you have learned." Gi stated as she had the kittens hold both flight sticks as she turned off the auto-pilot.

After Gi had turned off the auto-pilot, she was amazed by how much the kittens have learned by watching the both of them start to fly the Cruiser. She also started to think that if she ever left the Planeteers, she could go back to caring for all the sea life in the world or maybe start to train others in flying and maybe constructing Eco-friendly air, ground and sea vehicles. Gi was deep in her thoughts when she started to her the kittens try to get her attention.

"Hey Gi, do you want to take over?" Wilykit asked, hoping to snap Gi out of whatever trance she was in.

"Wha…What did you say?" Gi started to say. "Sorry about that I was lost in thought there."

"Gi, my sister asked if you wanted to take over for our final approach to the Wollo village?" Wilykat stated.

"Sure of course." Gi stated as she started to switch places with Wilykit, while Wilykat held on to the other set of controls in the Co-Pilot seat. "Thanks Wilykat, I've got it from here." She replied as Wilykit released the controls.

"Hey Gi, can you teach us some more after this mission is complete?" Wilykit asked.

"Or maybe tell us more about your home? I sure would love to visit it." Wilykat added.

"That sounds like a great idea Wilykat. Count me in."

"Now wait a minute you two." Gi started to say while chuckling a little. "First let's try to get Linka back on her feet, and then try to find a way home for us. But if it is possible, then I would love it if you and the other Thundercats could come and visit our home."

"ALRIGHT!" Both the kittens lightly shouted at the same time.

"We should be landing outside the Wollo village in about 5 minutes. Everyone get ready for landing." Gi stated as they all started to get ready to land in front of the Wollo Village and hopefully get some help for their friend.

* * *

The Wollo village, a small community of people who have lived on Third Earth all of their lives. The Thunderkittens first had their meeting with the Wollos, when they tried to help an elderly Wollo from loosing his valuables from a beastly thief. This particular thief was left to steel from all travelers that pass the Deadly Tower of the Barron. Wilykit, with Lion-O journeyed into the tower when Wilykat disappeared from the outside and was somehow hung in a cage from the inside of the tower at the main floor. After making their way through many of the deadly traps setup by the Baron to protect his valuables, both Lion-O and Wilykit was able to locate Wilykat and set him free. After freeing Wilykat, both himself, Wilykit and Lion-O wanted to meet this mysterious Baron who has caused them so much trouble as well as robbing so many innocent victims who happen to pass by the tower. As they entered the main chamber of the tower, the small group started to see a bunch of gold and other shinning objects behind a throne as someone sitting on it. As they all started to approach the man on the throne, they all started to hear a strange voice coming from somewhere inside the room. The voice started to say "Welcome" as Lion-O and the others approached the man on the throne, when the group got close enough what they saw was not what they had expected to see. The man sitting on the throne was nothing more than a skeleton with clothing on him, after they saw the skeleton, they again head the voice but this time it started to speed up and then slow down and finally stopped. Once they realized that the voice was a recording, the main entrance to the chamber started to become blocked by tons of rock and debris, this was the Baron's final trap. After they all realized what was happening to them, they all saw a shiny object start to drop down from a window near the roof. When Wilykit headed towards the shiny object, she recognized it as the item that the Wollo had lost after she and her brother tried to help him from being robbed. After all three of them figured out a way to get to the top of the tower, they were all stunned to discovered that the only things up there were statues of stone gargoyles. As the small group was starting to wonder how the thief would drop the objects into the tower, the gargoyles started to come to life and attack the group. Once they all realized that the gargoyles were enchanted, they started to battle to destroy the gargoyles. After the battle was over and after Lion-O was able to call the rest of the Thundercats for help, the group headed towards the Wollo wedding to give the old man back his treasured object that he had lost from before. Now the Thuderkittens and Gi hope that they will get the help that they need to save one of their own.

As the Thunder-Cruiser started its final descent towards the village, two of the Wollo children started to become frightened by what they started to see in the sky above and went to tell Gregory about it.

"Gregory, something is in the sky?" One of the children said as the small group caught up to Gregory in the center of town.

"We don't know what it is and we're scared." Another child stated.

"Calm down children." Gregory started to say as he tried to calm the kids down. "Now what are you kids talking about ?"

"There is something strange in the skies above our village, and it seems to be getting closer." The female child stated as she pointed towards the sky.

"We don't know what it is and we are both afraid." The young boy added with a sense of fear in his voice.

"Well let me have a look see." Gregory replied as he took out a small telescope out of his coat pocket and started to look up at the sky.

"Do you see it?" The young boy asked.

"Yes I do." Gregory started to reply. "I don't recognize the craft, but I do recognize that symbol." He finished as he saw the symbol on one of the wings.

"What symbol?" The young girl asked.

"Yea, what symbol is it?" The young boy asked.

After the children's questions, Gregory put the telescope back into his coat pocket, and then started to face the children. "It's the Thundercats."

"THE THUNDERCATS!" Both children yelled with excitement.

"I wonder why they are coming here for. We've already fixed up our village from the last attack. Maybe it has something to do with what happened at the wedding."

"Gregory, can we please come with you and meet them?" The young girl asked.

"Yes please, we never got a chance to meet an thank them the last time they were here." The young boy asked.

"I don't see any harm in that, besides it will give us a chance to find out what happened afterwards." Gregory stated as the look on the kids faces turned to joy. "Now go make sure you ask your parents first and then meet me at the main entrance to the village." Gregory stated.

"You got it." Both kids stated as they both ran off to ask their parents for permission to meet the Thundercats.

" _Those two, so full of energy and drive. They almost remind me of how young I used to be back in those days."_ Gregory started to think as he walked towards the main entrance to meet his friends. _"I don't know why our friends are here, but I hope that we may be able to help them. After all of the times that they have saved us, it is the least that we can do to honor our Thundercat friends."_

* * *

As Gregory approached the main entrance to the village, he was reunited with the two children who he had met earlier. Both their parents gave the kids permission to join Gregory to meet the Thundercats as long as they behaved themselves. As they all stood by the main entrance, they all saw the newest vehicle start to land only a few feet from where they all stood.

"That is a really cool vehicle." The young boy stated.

"Did you know that they had this one?" The young girl asked while looking at Gregory.

"Why no little one, I had no idea that type ever existed. Even I am a little surprised."

While Gregory and the two children were having their little discussions , the Thunder Cruiser started to land on the ground while extending out its wheels for a soft landing.

"Now lets go see what brings our friends here today." Gregory stated as he and the children started to see a window-type door start to open up.

* * *

As Gregory and the two children started to head towards the vehicle, both the Thunderkittens and Gi had just finished getting out of the Thunder Cruiser while making sure that everything was fine with the vehicle.

"Well Gi , what do you think?" Wilykit asked as Gi was checking the outside of the Cruiser.

"I have to admit, I am impressed by what Panthro and others did." Gi replied.

"I guess that we should have told you that Panthro takes great pride in his work." Wilykat added.

"Even I am impressed with this level of construction. I could never get our Geo Cruiser back home to do any of the maneuvers that I was able to do here."

"Just don't let Pantho hear you say that. He already has enough of an ego when he first build the Thundertank." Wilykat stated.

* * *

After that statement made by Wilykat, the entire group started to laugh a little as Gregory and the two children started to approach them.

"Hello my friends." Gregory started to say with wonder in his voice. "What brings you to our village today?"

"Hello there Gregory, it is good to see you again." Wilykit started to reply. "And who are these two?"

"These are two of the children that you Thundercats saved the last time you were here. They wanted to meet and thank you for saving their lives. Go ahead children, you can say hello."

"Hel…Hello there Thundercats." Both children stated at the same time.

"It is nice to meet you children." Wilykit stated as one of the children started to have a strange look on her face.

"What is wrong my dear?" Gregory asked seeing the confusion on the child's face.

"Um…Gregory?" The young girl stated.

"What is it my dear?"

"Who is she?" The young girl asked while pointing at the tall Asian girl behind the Thunderkittens.

"Oh my. I am so sorry about that. I should have introduced you both to her as we arrived." Gregory started to say. "Children, this is Gi." He started to say while gesturing at Gi to walk towards them. "She is a visitor from another world and she is also called a Planeteer."

"It is my honor to meet both of you." Gi stated as she started to kneel down in front of the kids.

"She is also one of the people who helped to save our village."

After the statement made by Gregory, Gi as well as the Thunderkittens and Gregory himself were not prepared to see the kids reaction as they both rand towards Gi and gave her a great big hug.

"Thank you for helping to save our home ." The young boy stated with respect in his tone.

"Yes, thank you for everything." The young girl added.

After the statement made by both kids, Gi just couldn't help but start to cry after hearing both those praises from the kids in her arms. As the kids continued to give Gi their hug, she was starting to fill with a sense of failure for what happened to the village from before.

"Gi, my friend. Are you alright?" Gregory asked when he started to see the look of sadness on the Planeteer's face.

"I'm fine Gregory." Gi stated as she started to be released from the kids hug. "I am just a little sad to bring our problems to your doorstep."

"Is it about what happened to your friends?' Gregory asked as Gi started to stand up again.

"It is. Thunderkittens, can you explain what happened to Gregory. I don't think that I can without starting to cry again."

"Sure think Gi." Wilykat stated.

'We don't want you to feel any worse right now." Wilykit added.

"Thank you kittens." Gi replied as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

* * *

As Gi was trying not to cry any more then she did, the kittens, after telling Gregory that they would explain everything in private, walked away from Gi. While the kittens were starting to explain the situation to Gregory, the two Wollo children walked over towards Gi to try and help her feel better.

"Gi. That is a pretty name." The young Wollo girl stated.

"Thank you, and may I ask what your name is?" Gi responded back while clearing her face of tears.

"My name is Vanessa." The young girl replied.

"My name is Ezra." The young Wollo boy added.

"Vanessa and Ezra, those are lovely names." Gi replied as the kittens continued to explain the situation to Gregory.

"Is there anything that we can do for you Gi?" Vanessa asked with some concern for their new friend.

"Just you two being here and trying to help me is a good way to start our new friendship off. Thank you both."

"Your welcome Gi" Both the children stated at the same time.

* * *

As the two children continued talking to Gi in the hopes of helping their new friend in any way that they could, Wilykit and Wilykat had just finished explaining the situation to their friend Gregory.

"I see. No wonder why your friend is in such a sad state." Gregory replied with sadness and understanding in his voice after hear what had happened to her friends in Spidera's kingdom.

"We know that it is a long shot but may we test your people for the correct blood type for Linka's?" Wilykat asked without trying to be mean.

"Bengali gave us some equipment to run the tests with." Wilykit added.

"I don't think that you will have to do that my friends." Gregory replied with a little wisdom in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Wilykit asked with concern.

"What I mean is that you don't have to test everyone in the village cause everyone had already been tested once they were born. All of the medical records of our entire village is at our Doctor's office in the center of town."

"That's great news." Wilykat started to say with happiness in his voice.

"But do you think that the office will have the correct blood type there, Gregory?" Wilykit asked with concern.

"I'm sure that they will. Come, lets us get your friend Gi and the two children, and then we will head towards our doctor's office and see."

"Thanks Gregory." WIlykit stated.

"No thanks are necessary my friends. If we can help in some small way then we will, it is our way of thanking our friends in the Thundercats."

After the statement made by Gregory, both he and the kittens headed back towards Gi and the children to tell her the good news about they have learned.

* * *

As Gregory, the kittens as well as Gi and the two children were having their discussion about their next step, Sly Sludge on board his Sky Cutter was cloaked in an invisible aura that made him completely invisible to everyone around him. All though he couldn't be seen or heard, he is able to see and hear everything that was happening in the distance, thanks to more modifications done to the vehicle back at Castle Plunn-Darr.

" _So, that Planet-Punk is trying to help her fellow Eco-Geek get back in the game eh. I am gonna have to de-rail her plans. But how am I gonna do that with out drawing attention to myself in the process. Hmm, the Wollos don't know me but they hardly know that Eco Geek except when she helped them to save the village. That's it, I think I have a way to stop the Planet-Pest and stop her plans both at the same time, and all I have to do is the get the whole town to help me."_ He started to think as the wheels of deception started to turn inside Sly Sludge's head.

As Sludge was carefully sneaking towards the village's main entrance, he started to spot a elderly Wollo female starting to do some laundry at the nearby water stream. As he watched, the Wollo started to bring out clothing and blankets that could easily accommodate Sludge's plan for turning the whole village against Gi and her Thundercat friends. After the elderly Wollo had left to let her clothing dry, Sludge came running up and started to snatch up all of the blankets that looked all torn and worn out. Sludge knew that he would have to act like a victim in order to gain the Wollo's trust, for him it was a different role to play since we was the one who always victimized the people of earth with all of his quick rich schemes. As he finish putting all of the blankets around his body to cover up his uniform, he also placed a well hidden laser rifle under his belt in order to use later on.

* * *

As Sludge started to approach the main entrance, he started to limp on one side as well as look the part of a person who was badly injured but with no signs of blood. In order to complete his disguise, he ripped some of the blankets into strips and let them hang down in order to complete his deception. As he approached the town, a couple of Wollos saw that he was in pain as ran over to see if they can help.

"Are you alright?" One of the Wollos said with concern for the stranger.

"I…I don't know." Sludge replied in order to keep his plan in motion.

"What happened to you?" The 2nd Wollo asked.

"My…my village was attacked from within by a stranger." He replied with a sadistic tone in his voice.

"Attacked, from who? The 3rd Wollo asked as he was helping Sludge to lean on his shoulder.

"I.. I don't know her name, but it was a tall woman with short cut black hair. We invited her into our village after she showed up out of the blue one day and for no reason, she attacked and wiped out our entire village. I was the only survivor."

"That's awful, the nerve of the woman." The 1st Wollo replied with hatred in his tone.

"A tall woman with short cut black hair. That sounds like the woman we saw with Gregory heading towards the Doctor's office in town." The 2nd Wollow stated.

"She must be stopped." Sludge started to say, while trying to keep his act up. "If she destroyed my village then she will do the same to yours. You must kill her."

"But she is with our Thundercat friends. And we would never -"

"She is a witch, who can control the minds of nearby people to do as she commands. Trust me your Thundercat friends are now under her control and must be stopped by any means."

"Then we have to stop her." The 3rd Wollo stated.

"I agree, but we have to get the entire town on our side or we will be killed ourselves." The 1st Wollo stated.

"Agreed, can you take the stranger to the doctor's office for treatment, while the rest of us will get that murderer and save our homes.

"Right away" The 3rd Wollo helping Sludge stated.

"Thank you, and remember, don't listen to anything the woman says. She is a witch and a liar." Sludge stated with a evil tone in his voice.

"Lets go." The leader of the group stated as all of the Wollos ran back into the village while Sludge was being helped towards the doctor's office.

* * *

Unaware of the plan set into motion by Sludge, Gregory decided to complete the guided tour he started on Gi's first visit to their village. As he continued to show Gi around with the kittens in tow, everyone in the village started to react strangely to Gi and the kittens. This reaction was definitely different then the last visit, everyone was so happy to see their friends and so thankful about what the Thundercats and their new friend did to save their homes. This time their reaction was that of being scared for their lives and almost horrified at the thought of them continuing to walk around near their homes.

"Um Gregory, is something wrong with the village?" Gi asked with concern as they continued to walk through the village.

"What do you mean by that? Gregory replied not noticing what was happening here.

"All of the people here seem to be frightened of us for some reason."

"Nonsense, you must be seeing things my friend. This village is a kind and welcoming place. You must be mistaken."

"Maybe, I sure hope that I am wrong about this." Gi replied as the looks she saw started to turn mean and ugly.

"Wilykit, Wilykat are you getting the same feeling that I am?" Gi asked hoping that the kittens would confirm her suspicions.

"I am getting a strange feeling Gi. I just don't like it at all." Wilykit stated as the looks started to get more and more intense.

"I am starting not to like this." Wilykat added as the group approached the center of town near the Doctor's office.

* * *

As they approached the center of town, the small group was surprised to see almost all of the Wollos in the center carrying pieces of wood as well as shovels, pitch forks and burning torches. The crowd was looking for blood and they have their sights set on Gi and the Thunderkittens.

"GREGORY, GET AWAY FROM THEM!" One of the Wollos in the crowd yelled as he pointed a pitch fork at the group.

"Bernard, what do you think that you are doing? These are our friends. Now put those things down before you hurt someone." Gregory stated but the crowd wouldn't listen.

"SHE IS A WITCH AND SHE HAS THE THUNDERCATS UNDER HER SPELL!" Another Wollo yelled as the crowd started to get angry.

"She is not a witch. Who told you that she was a witch." Wilykit stated as she and her brother went in front to protect Gi.

"WE WERE TOLD ABOUT HER, SHE DESTROYED A VILLAGE AND WE WILL NOT LET HER DESTROY OUR HOMES. KILL THE WITCH AND THOSE UNDER HER SPELL!" The Wollo in the crowd stated as the were about to charge and kill everyone.

"STOP THIS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Gi started to yell as the crowd started to back off as if she was going to destroy them with a spell. "I AM NOT A WITCH, I AM A PLANETEER AND WE SERVE TO PROTECT THE PLANET AND THOSE WHO LIVE ON IT. WHY WOULD WE WANT TO DESTROY A VILLAGE!? Gi yelled hoping to knock some sense into the crowd.

"I AM IN AGREEMENT WITH GI!" Gregory started to shout "Now who told you these lies about our friend." He finished in a calm tone.

"SHE LIES KILL THEM ALL!" One of the Wollos yelled as the crowd was about to attack the group.

"Wilykit get your capsules ready, but don't use them unless we have to." Wilykat stated while seeing how angry the crowd was getting.

"Wilykit, Wilykat don't do this. You are here to protect all of Third Earth, please don't hurt them." Gi kindly stated hoping to diffuse the situation before it gets out of hand.

"Gi, they want to kill you and us. We have to protect ourselves." Wilykit stated as the crowd was getting ready to attack.

"I know you guys want to protect me, but is this what your code of Thundera stands for? Hurting innocent people who are being lead astray?"

"Gi's right my Thundercat friends. You shouldn't do this. Please put your weapons away." Gregory started to ask with wisdom in his voice.

After Gregory's words of wisdom, both Wilykit and Wilykat put their weapons and capsules away as the crowd watched them and started to wonder why they would they leave themselves open to attack. Is it a trick, or are they actually gonna let the villagers kill their friend.

"THEY ARE DEFENSELESS, KILL THE WITCH!" One of the Wollos in the crowd stated.

After that statement made by a member of the crowd, Bernard walked to the front of the crowd, took a few steps away and then turned around to face the angry mob.

"EVERYONE, STOP THIS AT ONCE! PUT DOWN YOUR ARMS AT ONCE!" Bernard shouted to quiet the mob.

"Bernard, what do you think you are doing, the witch must be killed. Look at what she has done to our friends." One of the Wollos stated.

"I have been looking and all that I see is a bunch of scared people who would believe the words of a complete stranger rather then the words of our Thundercat friends. They have all sacrificed their lives to save ours on numerous occasions and this is how we treat them? I am shocked with all of you, now lower all of your weapons and I want the people who started all of this to approach us right away. It is time we got to the bottom of this mess once and for all."

* * *

After the speech made by Bernard, the two Wollos who were at the center of creating the mob started to walk towards Bernard as the rest of the group started to lower their weapons.

"I am ashamed of the both of you." Bernard stared with such dismay in his tone. "How could you lead our people into trying to kill someone."

"We…we were scared about what she would do to our homes Bernard. The stranger told us what she did to his home village."

After the statement made by the Wollo, Bernard gestured to Gregory, Gi and the Thunderkittens to come closer so that they could hear everything. A moment later all of them were together while the two Wollos who started the angry mob started to tell Gregory and his friends everything that they were told by the stranger while he was being taken to the Doctor's Office.

"I see, no wonder why you thought I was a witch." Gi stated after hearing everything.

"What did this stranger look like?" Wilykit asked.

"We couldn't see his face, It was being covered completely by blankets mostly all torn to shreds." The 1st Wollo replied.

"There is something fishy going on around here." Gi replied as the others started to look around.

"My dear, we don't have any fish here today." Gregory stated while starting to look at Gi.

"I'm sorry for that Gregory. It is an expression from my planet. It means that something is a miss here."

"I see. Sorry that I didn't get the meaning of that."

"It is OK, but now back to the matter at hand." Gi replied as she turned her attention back to the two Wollos next to Bernard. "Was there anything else about this stranger that you could remember. Please it might be important, even if it is not relevant."

"The stranger did have on some strange looking footwear." The 2nd Wollo stated.

"Really? What kind of footwear?"

"I'm not quite sure, it almost looked like some giant boots of some kind."

"Giant boots? Anything else?"

"He was very persuasive about us trying to kill you. It is almost like you two have met before. But I'm not sure what importance that is right now."

* * *

After a moment of thinking to process all of the info that Gi had gotten from the Wollos, she then started to piece together everything and started to come to a solution. Ma-Ti would be so proud of Gi right now, she was starting to act just like Ma-Ti did when he first had gotten interested in crime solving novels and mystery films. He was doing exactly the same thing that Gi was doing right now. Getting the facts, figuring out what they mean and how they all come together.

"OH NO!" Gi shouted with much concern in her voice.

"What is it my dear?" Gregory asked after he heard Gi shout.

"If it is who I think it is, then we had better get to the your Doctor's Office before it is too late."

"Gi what is it? Who is this stranger that caused all of this trouble for our village? Gregory asked again.

"There is only one person who likes causing deception and making a profit in the process. It's gotta be Sly Sludge. We have to get to the office right now."

"You heard her Gregory. Let's get going." Wilykat stated.

"My dear, why would this Sly Sludge cause this much trouble?" Gregory asked with some wonder in his tone.

"He must be here for the same reason as we are. Only he wants to stop us from completing our mission."

"If you are correct then we better hurry then."

"We're coming with you." The 1st Wollo stated.

"It is our fault that this happened. Please let us help make amends for this mess." The 2nd Wollo added.

'Thank you, both of you." Gi started to say with some gratitude in hr voice. "Now we better hurry."

After the statement made by Gi, the small group plus two started to head towards the Doctor's office in the hopes that they are not too late to stop Sludge.

* * *

As Sludge started to make his way into the village, while being helped by the Wollo that he had conned, he was so happy to see that the seeds of deception he had started to plant were growing more and more than he had hoped. As they started to make their way passed the crowd, they both started to see the villagers grab anything that they could find as a weapon and then started to head towards the center of town. A moment later, Sludge had reached the Doctor's Office while the angry crowd started to hold off Gi and the Thunderkittens at the center of town.

"Here we are." The Wollo stated as he started to open the door. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"I'm starting to feel a little better thank you." Sludge replied as they both entered the office while the crowd was still dealing with the others.

* * *

The inside of the Wollo's Doctor's office wasn't as sophisticated as the medical lab in the Cat's Lair. There was a waiting room area for patients to rest as the nurse went to get the doctor. The shelves were covered with some textbooks about medical procedures as well as a few fashion books covering the latest fashion for the Wollos. After helping Sludge to sit down on a couch in the waiting area, the Wollo then went towards the Nurse's station to fill her in on the situation of his new friend. A moment later, he rejoined Sludge on the couch.

"Well my friend, the doctor will be with you in a moment. The nurse just told me he was just straightening out a few medical files in his office."

"Do you know how long he will be?" Sludge asked with a fiendishly tone in his voice.

"Only a few minutes." The Wollo replied as he started to get back up. "I'm gonna wait for the others outside the front door so you can chat with the doctor. I hope you feel better." He finished as he started to head towards the front door.

" _Oh don't worry about me my little sucker. I do believe that I am gonna make a miraculous recovery in no time"_ Sludge started to think as the door next to the Nurse's station started to open.

"Sir? The doctor will see you now." The nurse stated as Sludge started to rise up off the couch. "It is the last room on the left." She finished as she gestured the way for Sludge.

After the statement made by the nurse, Sludge took off his disguise and took out the laser blaster and aimed it at the Nurse.

"Sir? What do you think you are do-" The nurse started to say as Sludge blasted her with his laser blaster.

"Sorry lady, but knocked out Wollos are better then live ones." Sludge stated as he started to leave the nurse's body and headed towards the Doctor's main office.

As soon as Sludge reached the office, he started to knock on the door to make sure that the Nurse wasn't lying before he knocked her out.

"Come in, the door is open." A voice came from inside the room.

* * *

After the statement made by the doctor, Sludge started to enter the room while the Wollow doctor was still looking at some medical files that he had in his right hand. The Wollo was wearing a trademark white coat while his other clothing was almost similar to the same clothing that Gregory was wearing. "Now my friend, what can I do for you?" He stated as he started to turn around and saw Sludge with his weapon aimed at him.

"So glad you asked Doc, I need all of the medical files for all blood types in this puny village." Sludge stated with an evil grin.

"My dear sir, those medical files are for the entire community and I won't just hand them over to you."

"I think that you have gotten this situation all wrong my dear doc. I am not hear to ask for them, I am here to destroy them." Sludge started to say as his anger started to increase. "Now give me those files right now or join your nurse in dreamland."

"You brute, you can't do this to our people." The doctor stated as he threw down his folders on his desk. "I won't give you what you want and there is nothing that you can do to make me."

"Really!" Sludge almost yelled as he fired his laser weapon, completely destroying the desk and all files that were inside and on top of it. "That was just a small sample of what I can do, Now show me where those files are."

"Never! I'll never show you where those files are!" He started to yell as he glimpsed over to a filling cabinet on the far right of the room.

"So…that's where they are. Thanks doc." Sludge stated as he fired his laser blaster again but this time at the filing cabinet, completely destroying it and all the medical records that were contained within it.

"YOU MURDERER!" The doctor started to say as the flames from the medical files started to grow. "YOU'VE DESTROYED OUR PEOPLE!'

"Not the village but at least now my mission is complete and I can leave this one-horse town, but not before I leave your town with a little parting gift for all that you have done for me." He stated as he took out a small remote control device and started pushing buttons on it. "That's all for now, thanks for the chat Doc, oh and by the way." Sludge stated as he fired his laser at the doc, knocking him out within a second. "I don't need anyone telling the crowd what I just did." He stated with a smile on his face. "Now to get out of here."

* * *

As Sludge started to walk out of the Doctor's Office, he started to become very pleased with himself for destroying all of the medical records. Now all he has to do is escape before anyone comes into the office building. As he approached the waiting room, he was surprised to see not only the Wollos that he had scammed but also seeing Gi and the Thunderkittens still unharmed.

"Going somewhere Sludge." Gi stated with a meanness in her tone.

"As I matter of fact. Yes. Take this Planet pest." Sludge responded as he started to fire his laser pistol inside the entire waiting room hoping to hurt everyone there.

As soon as Sludge started to fire, Gi the Thunderkittens and the Wollos all started to get out of the way, hoping that they wouldn't be harmed. As the laser blasts missed all of them, they started to impact against the walls of the office causing tiny sparks which then exploded into flames covering the areas when the lasers had hit.

"You won't get away with this Sludge." Gi stated once she got her bearings back.

"We will stop you." Wilykit also added as she and her brother started to get their weapons ready.

"I don't think so Thundercats, You have a choice to make, either stop me or save the town from destruction. The choice is yours."

"What are you talking about Sludge?" Wilykat asked with worry in his voice and on his face.

"I have just programmed my Skycutter to start destroying all of the homes in this village, and it won't stop until I leave here." He replied with a devilish grin across his face.

"Your lying. Our village isn't under attack." Gregory stated as he started to get back to his feet.

"But if Sludge is correct then we had better check this out." Gi replied with a worrisome tone in her voice.

"Go on, check on the village, we will handle these fires and try to save the office." One of the Wollos stated, hoping to be of some use.

"You had also get your doctor out of his office before he dies." Sludge stated as he headed towards the main door.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU DECEIVED US AND ALMOST MADE US HURT OUR FRIENDS! HOW COULD ANYONE BE SO CRUEL!" The other Wollo yelled as he saw his friend race towards the doctor's office.

"What can I say, I'm just that good. And it is your own fault for believing me in the first place. See ya suckers." Sludge stated as he opened the door and left the building.

* * *

As Sludge started to leave the building, everyone inside the office was starting to hear the screams of Wollos as if they were in pain or something worse was happening to them. After they all saw Sludge leave the room, Gi, the Thunderkittens and Gregory all started to go after him but what they saw wasn't good at all. As they all exited the building, they all saw that multiple houses as well as stalls that were selling goods were on fire. As they continued to look, they all started to see the Skycutter blasting more homes causing them to explode into fires that was destroying more and more of the town every second.

"Our homes, there being destroyed!" Gregory started to shout while tears started to come from his eyes.

"There has to be something that we can do to save them kittens." Gi stated with worry in her tone.

"I don't know if we can." Wilykat stated.

"Last time we had the Thunderstrike with us and this time Lion-O and the others are using it." Wilykit replied.

"It is also too hot to reach the Thunder-Cruiser to call for help. It looks like we are on our own." Wilykat replied with sadness in his tone.

After the statement by both Thunderkittens, both Gi, Gregory and the kittens saw a bunch of Wollos creating a water brigade in order to try and save their homes.

"They won't be able to save their homes like that." Gi started to say with her anger starting to build up, "The flames are growing faster then they can dose them with water."

"At this rate the whole village will be destroyed within a few minutes if we can't contain the flames." Gregory started to say. "We might have to abandon our town if we can't contain them in time."

"NO! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN! NOT TO YOU, NOT TO MY FRIENDS!" Gi started to shout as her Thundercat symbol started to glow.

"My friends, what is happening to your friend Gi?" Gregory started to say as he and the others started to notice a bright red light coming from Gi.

"I don't know Gregory." Wilykit stated.

"This is a first for us as well." Wilykat added as the light continued to glow.

"SLUDGE, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WILL FIND A WAY TO SAVE THESE HOMES AND THEN SAVE LINKA!" Gi shouted again as she was starting to become enveloped by the bright red light.

* * *

The light that was coming from Gi was so intense that it started to gain the attention of every other Wollo within the village, as they were trying to save their homes. As the light started to grow more intense, the light then started to change into an energy ball which then started to envelope Gi, causing her entire body to become trapped inside. As the group continued to watch with worry, the light of the energy ball started to change color from red to the color of her water element. A moment later, the energy ball which completely consumed Gi started to change form into a focused beam of pure energy and started to impact her Planeteer ring, causing a miraculous transformation. As the beam hit the ring, the darkness which was covering it started to dissolve forcing her symbol of water to once again emerge with renewed strength and vigor.

As soon as the bright light was gone and her power ring restored, Gi raised her ring hand out and aimed it right at the fires burning in the village. "EVERYONE GET CLEAR!" She shouted trying to help to keep her friends safe.

After those words, all of the Wollos who heard Gi's cry, started to get out of the way not knowing what was going to happen next.

" _Please let this work in order to help my friends"_ Gi started to think as she took in a deep breath before speaking once again.

"WATER!" She shouted.

* * *

As if on cue, Gi's ring then began to produce a somewhat water type aura that appeared right in front of her ring. The same aura then started to appear above all of the main sources of water for the entire village causing them to explode and form huge water streams that began to extinguish all of the flames caused by Sludge's Skycutter. As she continued to put out the fires, both the Thunderkittens and the Wollos were completely blown away by what they were witnessing. They couldn't believe that this stranger who is one of their newest friends had this much power in order to save lives. As the last of the fires started to go out, Gi, completely spent by what she had to do to save the town, collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

After seeing Gi fall to the ground, both Gregory and the Thunderkittens ran over to see what they could do to help their friend.

"Is she alright Wilykit?" Wilykat asked as they all approached Gi.

After Wilykat's statement, Wilykit started to bend down right at Gi's side to check on her status. "I think that she is fine. I believe that she is just exhausted from what she had done."

"I can understand that after seeing what your friend did to save our homes." Gregory stated as the entire town started to move towards the group.

"Your friend is quite amazing. I am sorry for what we did before. We…I started to believe this Sludge's lies and it nearly destroyed our homes. I hope you can forgive us." One of the Wollos stated.

"Yes please forgive us. Your friend is quite special. People like that don't come around much around here." Another Wollo stated.

"Thank you for saying that but I'm afraid that we have failed in our mission to save our friend back at Cat's Lair." Wilykit stated while still sitting next to Gi.

"What do you mean that you have failed?" Bernard asked as he approached the group.

"Sludge must have destroyed the medical records for your people and we needed them to find the correct blood type for our friend." Wilykat stated with sadness seeing Gi on the ground and knowing that the info that they needed was forever lost to them.

Just then, the two Wollos who were left in the Doctor's building approached them with the Wollo Doctor and his Nurse.

"What has happened to this young lady here?" The doctor asked as he approached the group.

"This young lady just saved our homes from being destroyed by that man who left your office a while ago my friend." Gregory stated.

"Is she alright?" The Wollo nurse asked with worry.

"She is fine, just tired and exhausted from saving the village." Wilykat stated as he looked at the doctor.

"Can someone please explain why this young lady is here in the first place and why that other person shot up my office and destroyed some very serious medical records?" The doctor asked with some concern and wonder.

"Wilykat, can you explain the situation to the doctor. I want to stay with Gi." Wilykit stated while starting to feel sad.

"Sure sis." Wilykat stated as he and the .Doctor, along with his Nurse left the group so he can explain the reason why the doctor's office was destroyed.

While Wilykat was explaining everything to the Wollo Doctor and his Nurse, Gi, still laying the ground was starting to regain consciousness.

"What…What happened. Did I do it? Is the town safe from the fires?" Gi started to say through a very weak tone in her voice.

"Yes, you did it Gi. You saved the town." Wilykit stated while starting to show tears.

"I'm glad that the town is safe." Gi started to say as she started to get her bearings. As she started to look at Wilykit, Gi started to notice tears coming from the kitten's eyes. "Wilykit, everything is fine. You don't have to cry anymore."

"I can't help it. I was so worried after what I saw you did to save the Wollo's homes."

"Yes my dear, that was quite remarkable." Gregory added as he extended his right hand and arm out to help Gi off the ground.

"Thanks." Gi stated as she took hold of Gregory's hand and arm while getting herself off the ground. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is fine my dear. Our homes may be destroyed but they can easily be rebuilt. You and your strange powers saved the lives of all of us, and for that we are eternity grateful." Gregory stated as Wilykat and the Doctor came back to the group.

"Gi, how are you feeling?" Wilykat asked.

"Much better now that everyone is safe. The records are they?"

"I'm afraid they are young lady." The Wollo Doctor started to say. "All of them destroyed. Years of medical records gone in just a few moments."

"Then it is over. I have failed my friend, and Linka will never be able to wake up again." Gi started to say as tears started to show in the young Asian's eyes.

"My dear, you haven't failed at all." The Doctor stated hoping to try to lift up Gi's spirits.

"But doc, didn't you say that the records in your office were destroyed?" Wilykit asked with a curious tone in her voice.

"Yes, I am a little perplexed as well. What do you mean?" Gi added in hope that the Doctor will explain.

"Bernard, please bring your share of the records to Gregory's home. I will explain everything my friends. The doctor stated as Bernard nodded his head and left towards him home to get the files.

"Doc, please explain. What do you mean by getting the files? I thought that Sludge destroyed them?" Wilykit asked with a weird look on he face.

"My dear Thundercat, I would never leave any serious documents lying around or at least keep a filing cabinet full of them unless I had a backup plan just in case."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Gi asked with a little hope in her tone.

"I've had my nurse make up a duplicate of all of our medical records, just in case of an emergency. All though I never though that I would have to use them so I asked Gregory and Bernard to each keep half of them in their homes for safe keeping."

"THEN THAT MEANS THAT LINKA JUST MIGHT GET BETTER!" Gi started to yell with some excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Gi also added as she gave the Wollo a great big hug for cheering her up.

"Calm down my dear. No need to get over excited." The Wollo doctor stated as the entire group started to laugh. A moment later Gi released the doctor and came back to her senses.

"I'm sorry about that, I guess I let my feelings for Linka get a little out of control." Gi stated as she saw the Wollo Doctor rub his left shoulder.

"I can certainly understand that my dear. There hasn't been a member of this town that didn't loose control for any reason. I'm just glad to be of some service to you." The Doctor stated as Bernard started to return to the group carrying a cardboard box as well as the two Wollo children that Gi and the kittens met before also each carrying a box as well.

"I was wondering were you two kids ran off to before." Gregory stated as the children came into view.

"Were sorry. Our parents told us not to come near you." Vanessa stated.

"They were part of the group that listened to that stranger's lies about you. We're sorry for that." Ezra added.

"No need to be sorry. It's sort of Sludge's specialty to fool people. The Planeteers have to deal with that almost on a regular basis." Gi stated.

"Here are my share of the medical records Doc." Bernard stated as he and the children put down the boxes.

"Thank you Bernard. Now Gi, wasn't it, do you know your friend's blood type?" The doctor asked.

"I have it right here sir." Wilykit stated as she took out the medical scanner with Linka's blood type already programmed into it."

"May I see that for a moment." The doctor asked.

"Sure." Wilykit stated to say. "Here you go." She finished as she gave the device with the info to the doctor.

After a moment of looking at the info that the Thunderkitten had given him, the Wollo Doctor started to have some what of a sad look on his face.

"Is something wrong doc?" Gi asked when she saw the sad look on the doctor's face.

"I'm afraid that there is my dear. This blood type that you have given me is so rare that I need to recheck all of my files and that could take days or even weeks to find a match. I'm sorry but unless you have a way to speed up the search, then this is the best that I can do." The doctor finished with a saddened look on his face.

"I think that we might be able to help you with your search Doctor." Wilykit stated after she heard what the doctor had stated. "Our newest vehicle has a direct link to our Lair's main computer. We could easily scan the papers here and-."

"And then maybe the computer's back at the Lair could find a match while we are here in the village. That's a brilliant idea Wilykit." Gi stated almost to the point of shouting with glee.

"Good thinking there my Thundercat friend." Gregory started to say. "We had better stop by my home as well and pickup my share of the files. Then we can head towards your vehicle and beginning finding a match for your friend.

* * *

After the statement made by Gregory, both himself, the Doctor and Bernard started to take the boxes of paper medical files off the ground, and went towards Gregory's home to get the rest. A moment later the group of Wollos started to follow Gi and the kittens back to the main entrance of the village where the Thunder Cruiser was waiting outside. As they approached the entrance, the group started to see what looked like smoke coming from the exact spot where the Thunder Cruiser was left before they had entered the village.

As they started to get closer to the Cruiser, the group all started to see what looked like massive burn marks all over the vehicle. These marks could only be inflicted by a massive power malfunction that could have been started from the inside out. As they approached, the Thunderkittens as well as Gi had a funny feeling that this handiwork was left behind by Sly Sludge and his Sky Cutter as a parting gift for all of the chaos that he had created in the village.

"Now what are we going to do Gi. It looks like the Thunder Cruiser is out of action." Wilykat stated after seeing the multiple burn marks surrounding the vehicle.

"Maybe, maybe not. Come on kittens, lets take a closer look. Gi replied as they all started to asses the damage done by the Skycutter.

"Gi, do you think that it will fly?" Wilykit asked with some concern.

"I believe we will know more once we get inside and look closer at what exactly happened." Gi replied as she started to open the glass canopy near the back of the vehicle. "Got it come on you two." She added after she had opened the glass door to the Thunder Cruiser.

* * *

As they all started to walk inside to asses the damage, they all started to smell smoke and started to see small sparks coming from the main control panel in the front.

"Wilykit, grab that extinguisher and dose those small sparks. Wilykat you come with me and we will check the breaker box in the back." Gi started to say hoping to try and save their gift from the Thundercats.

"Right Gi." Wilykit replied as she started to spray the control panel and put out the small sparks caused from the exposed wires.

* * *

As Wilykit was taking care of her job, Gi and Wilykat had a much bigger problem in the back. As Gi opened the main energy panel in the back of the Cruiser, a small amount of smoke started to escape, causing both Gi and Wilykat to start to cough, but only for a moment. It would seem that whatever caused the problems in the front of the craft caused most to all of the circuits that power the vehicle to become completely burned out for no apparent reason.

"What are we gonna do now Gi?" Wilykat started to say, "Without power then we can't help your friend to get better."

"Don't worry about that yet Wilykat." Gi started to reply. "If I am right then this should restore power to the craft, despite the fused and burned out wires." Gi started as she started to fiddle with a large handle near what was left of some burned out fuses and wires." Almost got it….there, that should do it." Gi stated as she managed to pull down a lever next to some burned out wires.. "We should start to have power very shortly." Gi stated as she started to wipe her hands against each other.

"What exactly did you do Gi?" Wilykat asked as he and Gi started to head back towards Wilykit.

"I switched over the power converter to solar energy."

"Solar energy? What is that?"

"That is how we Planeteers keep our vehicles working even in bad weather conditions."

* * *

As Gi was explaining solar energy to Wilykat, Wilykit was checking out the control panel as the others rejoined her in the main cockpit.

"Gi, what exactly did you do back there? All of a sudden, some of the systems started to come back to life while the Thundrillium indicator reads no energy?" Wilykit asked with some concern.

"Gi told me that she switched the power over from Thundrillium to solar Energy." Wilykat replied with a little more knowledge about solar energy that was explained to him from Gi.

"Gi, how did you know how to switch the power over for the Thunder Cruiser?" Wilykat asked with a little wonder.

"Since this craft was build with the same plans that Gaia had given to both Panthro and Tygra, it was easy for me to switch the power over." Gi replied.

"Yes but how did you know what to do? I mean this is a new vehicle by Thundercat standards." Wilykat added with a worrisome tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry kittens, I guess I should explain then. This craft is a hybrid of both Planeteer and Thundercat technology. I had a feeling about that when Panthro told me that Gaia gave him the plans. We Planeteers have always worked with solar energy and so once I saw what happened, I knew that I had to act fast before anything else happened." Gi stated.

"I think we understand Gi." Wilykit started to say. "Now how long do we have to wait before we can establish a link with the lair?"

"Let me check." Gi stated as she started to check on the craft's energy levels. "This is not good." She started to say. "According to these readings, it will take hours before we have enough energy to take off and the computer linkup transmitter is completely fried. There is nothing that I can do to fix it."

"I'll bet that Bengali, Panthro or Tygra can fix the transmitter." Wilykat stated.

"Yea, but Panthro and Tygra are with Lion-O and your friend Ma-Ti in the Thunderstrike and it is too long a walk from here back to the lair." Wilykit stated.

"I had a feeling you might say that. Wait right here you two." Gi stated as she went towards the back of the Thunder Cruiser to find something for the kittens to help.

"What do you think she meant by that sis?" Wilykat asked with some wonder.

"I have no Idea Wilykat, but I think we are gonna find out right now." Wilykit replied as Gi started to head back with something in her arms.

As Gi started to rejoin the kittens after getting an object from the back of the vehicle, the kitten's look on their faces start to change from sadness about what has happened to the vehicle to that of some excitement.

"A SPACEBOARD!" Both kittens shouted at the same time.

"Uh-uh, I asked Panthro to put one aboard just in case we had any trouble. As a Planeteer, it is good to be prepared for any and all emergencies." Gi replied.

"But there is only one here." Wilykat stated.

"I know, one of us will have to go back to the lair and get some help while the other can help me bring in all of the files the Gregory, Bernard the Doctor and the children had brought here. Also if possible, I may be able to get some of the vehicle's systems working while the solar batteries are charging." Gi stated.

"I'll go and get some help from the Lair." Wilykat stated.

"No Wilykat, I'm better on the Spaceboard then you are. I'll go and get some help, you stay here and help Gi out." Wilykit replied.

"Are you saying that even after all that we have been through here that I can't handle a Spaceboard Wilykit?"

"No, that's not it at all. What I mean is that we have to be focused on helping Linka get better and if we start to argue, then we are wasting time."

"I think I understand Wilykit. Sorry I started to get mad."

"It's OK Wilykat, I'm also worried about Linka as well."

"Well I'm glad that's settled." Gi started to say hoping to help the kittens. "Wilykit, thank you for doing this."

"It is our pleasure Gi."

"I have to agree with my sister on that GI. You have shown us why your friend Gaia had chosen and your friends to be the protectors of your world." Wilykat replied as Gi started to look at her Planeteer ring.

"I only hope that the others are fairing much better then we are right now." Gi stated as she started to look up and out of the vehicle's clear glass cockpit.

"We better go tell Gregory and the others what is happening, then I'll head off back to the lair and get some help." Wilykit stated

* * *

After the statement made by Wilykit, the small group all exited the vehicle and rejoined Gregory and the other Wollos to fill them in on what has happened to their craft.

"My friends, is everything alright?" Gregory asked as both Gi and the kittens rejoined the group after climbing out of the Thunder Cruiser.

"Not really Gregory." Gi stated as she and the kittens started to explain the situation to their Wollo friends.

"Oh my." Bernard started to say after hearing what has happened to their means of transportation. "Is their anything that we could do to help?"

"Not unless you have some tools that I could use to try and bypass some of the burned out wires." Gi replied not trying to be rude.

"I think that we may be able to help in some way." Bernard stated as he started to whisper something to the children.

* * *

After Bernard had finished, both children started to run back into the village and returned after about 15 minutes with a small group of Wollos carrying some tools and equipment that may be useful in repairing the Thundercat / Planeteer vehicle.

"Thank you my young friends." Bernard stated as the children returned with a large group of Wollos.

"Your welcome Bernard." Vanessa replied.

"It is the least we could do." Ezra added.

"Bernard, what is all this?" Gi asked as she saw the crowd of Wollos come closer with their work tools showing.

"My dear Gi, I've asked the children to ask the town's folk for help in fixing your vehicle. Consider it a apology from us to you for what that evil man made us think of you ." Bernard replied with a sadness in his voice.

After that statement made by Bernard, Gi walked over to the Elder Wollo and extended her right hand and arm in friendship for everything that the Wollos were doing to help them.

"Thank you Bernard." Gi stated.

After Gi"s words, Bernard accepted her hand. "You are welcome my dear. Just tell the others what to do and we will try to help. You may be surprised by how clever we are."

"I have no doubt about that Bernard." Gi replied as she released Bernard's right hand and changed her look over to the kittens. "Are you ready to go Wilykit?"

"I sure am. I'll get us help and then we can save your friend." Wilykit stated with determination in her tone.

"Just be careful sis. I wouldn't like anything bad to happen to you as well." Wilykat stated as he gave his sister a hug for good luck.

"I'll be fine Wilykat. You need to make sure that the repairs go well and so that no one else gets hurt." Wilykit stated as she started to climb on the Space Board.

"Take care Wilykit and as you Thundercats say, "HO!" Gi stated as she saw Wilykit getting ready to leave.

"HO!" Wilykit replied back as she started to leave Gi and her brother, while heading back to get help from the Cat's Lair.

* * *

A moment later, after seeing the image of his sister disappears from sight, Wilykat started to have a strange feeling come over him.

"Are you alright Wilykat?" Gi asked as she walked over to the young Thundercat.

"I don't know Gi, I feel as if something is a miss around here but I just can't put my finger on it." Wilykat started to say. "Do you know what I am talking about?"

"I believe that I do Wilykat. I've been starting to have the same feeling ever since Sludge left the village and completely disabled our means of transportation."

As Gi was finishing her statement and Wilykit completely vanished from sight, both herself and Wilykat started to head back to the Thunder Cruiser with the rest of the Wollos, hoping it get it back in working condition. As they started to work on the vehicle, Gi's thoughts were focused on her friends and hopes that they are having better luck in their own missions. She also started to think about Wheeler, and how she really felt about him and Linka. She knows that Wheeler knows about her feelings towards her and she will do everything within her power as a Planeteer to make sure that Wheeler and Linka are back together and are happy as husband and wife.


	49. Chapter 49 A Blight On The Bulkins

The rocky terrain of Third Earth, a perfect location for species that would like to keep to themselves are filled with some of the most dangerous and most deadliest creatures that ever lived on the planet. Among them are the Giantors, the Molemen and the deadly Sandcrab People. But besides these creatures it is also the present location of the Bulkins, a small group of Third Earthers who are almost like the gypsies of Earth. These Bulkins sometimes would have to move from one place to another if the previous location would not be able to sustain them or if their supplies started to get very low. Right now their location is fine and their supply of food is enough to help them for many days to come.

In the skies above the rocky terrain, the Thunderstrike being piloted my Ma-Ti, with Tygra in the Co-Pilot seat right behind him as well as Lion-O and Panthro inside the Thunderstrike's detachable modules were heading to the present location of the Bulkins at their fastest speed. The Thundercats knew that helping Linka get back on her feet as well as getting her to wake up is top priority, but they also know that they have to find a way to get their new friends all back home.

Inside the Thunderstrike, Ma-Ti was still struggling with punching the controls on the Brail board that Lynx-O uses when ever he pilots the craft, but with Tygra right behind him making sure that everything goes correctly, Ma-Ti knows that he will get the hang of it yet.

"Oh-no not again." Ma-Ti started to say while still trying to fly the Thunderstrike. "I just can't figure out how your friend Lynx-O does it Tygra. All of these buttons in brail and I still can't make any heads or tails of it."

"First of all Ma-Ti, you just need to calm down and try to just use the basics of flying." Tygra started to say while helping Ma-Ti anyway he can. "After you know the basics, then you will understand the rest."

"Don't worry about a thing Ma-Ti." Lion-O started to say. "Lynx-O was teaching us how to pilot the Thunderstrike with the brail board for weeks after Panthro and Tygra finished building it."

"And that was no easy task." Panthro started to say. "I had no idea how quickly Lynx-O took to the controls of the Brail Board and started to make the Thunderstrike fly better then anyone else could do."

"I understand my friends, and I am also starting to understand how some people back home are feeling." Ma-Ti stated.

"What do you mean by that Ma-Ti?" Lion-O asked with some wonder in his tone.

"Back home on our planet, many people have lost their sight do to war injuries, or fires that burned the eyes to the point where they could not be opened anymore. I have always felt sad that the Planeteers could do nothing to help them."

"Maybe once we find a way for you to get back home, I could build you a Brail board and your scientists could replicate it." Panthro started to say.

"I don't know it they could Panthro. Your design for the Brail board is of Thundercat design, and the people back home would spend mostly years trying to figure out how it worked before they would even make more."

"I believe that I see your point. Doesn't anyone on your planet use Brail as a second language?"

"Most people do when they get specially made books and maps to help them see and read. Also most of them back home has developed their other senses just like Lynx-O did here."

"Ma-Ti is there something else that is keeping you distracted?" Your mind seems to be elsewhere right now." Tygra stated seeing how much trouble Ma-Ti is having right now.

"It is my friends back at the lair. I just can stop seeing Wheeler's face in my mind and knowing how much he is hurting right now cause he can't do anything to help Linka."

"We know how close you all are." Panthro stated trying to help Ma-Ti in his own way.

"It is different with Wheeler." Ma-Ti started to say. "He is like an older brother to me since I never had one growing up in South America."

"Didn't you tell us that you were raised by someone close to you." Lion-O asked while trying to help as well.

"Yes, the Shaman. He is the elder of my tribe and also the person who raised me after both my parents died."

"So you probality hold Wheeler up in that same title as the Shaman." Panthro added.

"What do you mean by that Panthro?"

"Yes I'm a little curious about it myself Panthro." Tygra stated.

"I just mean that it seems that Ma-Ti's feelings for Wheeler are almost the same feelings that he has for this Shaman of his tribe." Panthro stated while not trying to be rude.

"It does sound a little like that to me as well Ma-Ti." Lion-O added.

"Maybe you are all right about that. My feelings for the Planeteers are that of family, but for Wheeler and Linka, my thoughts go much deeper." Ma-Ti stated.

"How so Ma-Ti?"

"I've been with Wheeler and Linka through most of their rough patches. Most of the time they would argue about little things and when ever each other was looking at another person. But Wheeler's true feelings emerged when he was willing to risk his life in saving Linka from Skumm's Bliss drug and when he secretly stayed behind in Russia to keep an eye on Linka in her home town. I have never know Wheeler to be that brave or determined in anything."

"From what we saw of Wheeler's actions in bypassing our security system and stealing the Hovercat I am starting to understand how he feels about Linka." Panthro started to say. "It didn't take long to repair everything, but that was very interesting to find out."

"I am so sorry for Wheeler's actions. Sometimes when it comes to Linka, he thinks more with his heart and less with his head." Ma-Ti stated.

"It would seem to me that your friend acted with both his head and heart." Tygra stated.

"That's one of the reasons that I look up to him. So that I may learn to be as strong as him and maybe let my feelings show for a certain someone back home. That is if we ever get back home."

"We'll get you all home. That I promise you." Lion-O stated in a proud tone.

"Thank you Lion-O and both of you also Panthro and Tygra."

"Don't mention it Ma-Ti. Having you Planeteers here has made life on Third Earth a little more interesting then when we first arrived here." Panthro stated in his usual honest tone.

"Remember all of the trouble we had when we first got here. All of the battles and trying to make friends while trying to keep the Mutants and Mumm-Ra at bay." Lion-O stated.

"After all that we had been through back then, what happened now seems a little easier." Panthro added.

"If that is what you call easy, I hate to see what happens when something difficult starts to happen." Ma-Ti stated.

After the statement made by Ma-Ti, everyone within the Thunderstrike started to laugh. They needed a break from everything that was happening, even though their mission takes high priority.

"Tygra, how long before we reach the Bulkins?" Lion-O asked with some wonder.

"At the way Ma-Ti is now flying the Thunderstrike, I'd say about 10 to 15 minutes."

"You see Ma-Ti, we knew that you can handle flying the Thunderstrike." Panthro stated.

"Yes, once I just cleared my head of all distractions, it started to become much easier for me." Ma-Ti responded.

"Lets just hope that we can find a match for your friend there." Lion-O stated.

"With all the info the Bengali gave us, I don't think that we should have any problem with that Lion-O." Tygra replied.

"I just hope that you are right about that Tygra. I have a strange feeling that it might not be as easy as that." Ma-Ti stated.

"Let's just hope that your feeling is wrong. Now get ready everyone, we're approaching the Bulkins homes." Tygra stated as the Thunderstrike strated to make it's final approach towards the Bulkins.

* * *

The Bulkins, not much is know about this particular group of people who lives on Third Earth. They mostly resemble the gypsies, moving from place to place but their outward appearance is more that of monks in a community. The Bulkins try not to interact with other people, cause they would most likely like to keep to themselves, but on occasion, they would go and meet other people if not for help and maybe some supplies for their group. The Thundercats met a Bulkin and a Wollo once after they came to the lair to confess that they accidentally released the spirit of Groon the Destroyer from his eternal resting place. The duo didn't know that it was the monster's resting place, cause they were looking for buried treasure in order to help their friends and family. After the Thundercats were able to defeat the evil spirit mostly thanks to Jaga the Wise, the Sword of Omens, and the strength of the Lord of the Thundercats, the duo came to the lair to explain what they had done. Panthro didn't respond in the way that the duo had hoped, but Lion-O saw the bravery that they both had to confront the Thundercats and admit their crime. The lord of the Thundercats forgave them and the duo left the lair to return home to their villages. Now the Thundercats along with Ma-Ti hope that maybe the Bulkins would help them in their time of need.

The Bulkins have set their homes near the border of the Sandcrab people, making sure not to enter their terriority unless they have gotten permission to do so. The location however was full of rich supplies for the small band of people. There was clean running water, fields for growing crops and plenty of trees growing delicious fruit. There was also a chance to do some hunting, but the Bulkins made sure to only get what they needed to survive. As the day continued to get sunny, two Bulkins were tending the fields while other Bulkins were picking down some food from the nearby trees.

"How much longer before these crops are ready for harvest?" One of the Bulkins stated while tending the fields.

"I really couldn't say, maybe another few hours or maybe a day." The other Bulkin started to reply. "Why are you so concerned about the crops today?"

"After what happened at the Cat's Lair, I thought that maybe we should do something for the Thundercats to show our support for their new friends." The 1st Bulkin stated.

"That is a good idea my friend, but you know that we can't rush things like this. We have to have patience."

"I know Conner, but I still feel like we should do something."

"I know how you feel Martin, but you have to realize that we don't have much to offer our friends. We are just peaceful people who try to avoid all types of conflict."

"I know, I know but still , there must be something we can do." Martin replied as he and Conner went back to tending the fields.

"Well unless someone can invent a fast growing solution, we will just have to wait for the crops to be ready." Conner replied as they both went to work in the fields.

* * *

As the Bulkins were working the fields, the shadow of the Thunderstrike started to arrive, completely distracting the Bulkins from their work in the fields.

"Look there." Martin started to say as he pointed up towards the sky." It looks like we have some company right now."

"I agree with you, it's the Thundercats." Conner started to reply. "I wondering what they are doing here."

"Conner, I will go and figure out why our friends are here. I need you to continue tending the fields."

"Are you kidding me? I would like to see the Thundercats as well but you would rather keep me here to tend these stupid fields rather then to meet our friends."

"Conner, I know how you feel, but you have to remember that our people depends on these crops. So lets stop this little squabble and try to remember what is important."

"I understand." Conner replied with a sad and disappointed tone in his voice.

"I promise that I will let you know what is going on here as soon as I find out as well." Martin replied as he and the other Bulkins started to head back towards the small village to great their Thundercat allies.

" _This is just not fair."_ Conner started to think _"I should be with the others greeting the Thundercats but instead I am stuck doing this boring work. There has to be a way to get this done faster, there just has to be."_

* * *

As the other Bulkins were greeting the Thundercats and their Planeteer friend, a strange looking woman started to walk towards the Bulkin still tending the fields with a much more saddened look on his face.

"Excuse me." The woman started to say. "I seem to be a little lost here, do you happen to know where I am?"

After the question made by the woman, the Bulkin stopped working on the fields and started to shift his attention towards the woman.

"Why of course, you are near the entrance to the Bulkin village. My name is Conner, and if I may ask, what is your name?" Conner asked with some wonder in his tone.

"My name is Doctor Barbara Blight and I am somewhat of an expert on plants and farming." Blight responded with a kind but sinister tone in her voice.

"A doctor with an expertise on plants? I think that this just might be my lucky day."

 _"More then you think my little fool."_ Blight started to think. _"I was hoping to beat those Thundercats to this location and prepare a few surprises for them but for now I will have to put my sweetie pie MEL's backup plan into action. I sure hope they like what I have planned for them."_

"Tell me Conner, what seems to be the problem?"

"It's these crops that my people are tending to. I mean don't get me wrong but sometimes I wish that they would just finish growing already so that it would be easier to pick them and have more time for other things."

"I think that I have a feeling about what you mean my friend. Back where I come from, all of my research takes up most of my time so that there is not much time left for fun. But maybe there is something that I can do to help you."

"YOU CAN, THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" Conner stated while trying not to shout with happiness in his voice. "By the way, I hope that you don't think that this is rude, but what happened to the part of your face that is covered with your white hair?" Conner asked while noticing the white hair almost covering Blight's left side of her face and eye.

"It is alright my friend." Blight started to say. "I was working on an experiment when it exploded and burned my face a little. "

"I'm sorry to hear about your experiment. Were you able to salvage it?

"I'm afraid not, but I was able to create these in my lab before the accident." Blight stated as she started to take out three vials from her purple jumpsuit left leg pocket. "These are my super growth formula that I was developing for people with little crops. It is designed to make them grow faster, with enough food for the entire village."

"That is exactly what I need right now. I want to get these crops done right away. I'll pay you for them, name your price."

"These are not for sale, instead I am going to give them to use for nothing in return."

"Nothing in return, this is a very good deal." Conner stated as he receives the vials from Blight. "So, what do I do with these?"

"All you have to do is sprinkle a little of the vial on the crops you want to grow and wait just a minute for them to grow. It's just that easy."

"If you say so, I can't wait to get started. Boy wait till the others hear about this. They won't believe it at all."

"If you don't mind, I want you to keep this little deal just between the two of us. If the others found then they would want some and those are the only vials left."

"I understand, I promise I wont tell a soul about this. Boy this is just what we need to help get our people going again."

" _Yes my hairy little fool."_ Blight started to think. _"Once you start to use them, my vials will destroy every inch of the ground while taking all of the nutrients from the ground and poison the food. Once they all start to eat them, the Bulkins will be to sick to be of help to the Thundercats and Blondie will never wake up again."_ She continued to think as she chuckled a little.

* * *

As Blight was chuckling, Conner not knowing of the evil plan set in motion by Blight, started to use the vials on all of the crops that were planted only a few weeks ago. A moment later, all of the crops started to grow much faster then the Bulkin would expect. He saw their carrots come to full bloom in only a matter of seconds, the same thing was happening to all of their foods within the crops themselves. Unbeknownst to the young Bulkin, the poison also started to emerge within all of the foods, but being careful not to be shown until the very last second when they would be eaten by the rest of the community.

As the Bulkin started to bring his food cart towards the fields to start to load it up with all of the poisoned foods, Dr. Blight couldn't help but cast a happy smile on her face. She couldn't believe that her plan was working this good and this fast on an alien species. She also knew that some species are just as gullible and stupid as the rest, but she also knew to follow her dear MEL's plans to a tee just in case something went wrong. With that in mind she started to leave the young Bulkin and started to head back towards the Sky Cutter which was hidden behind a rock formation that she spotted as she was hoping not to be seen by the Thundercats.

As the Thunderstrike was making its final approach towards the Bulkin homes, a small group started to gather outside as the Thundercat vehicle began its final descent.

"Why do you think that our friends are here for?" One of the Bulkins asked with some concern.

"I have no idea, but whatever the case it is good to see our friends. It has been far too long." Another Bulkin replied.

As questions continued to surround the group, Martin and the rest of the Bulkins that were in the fields, started to return to the village, also wondering why their friends have shown up.

"Martin, do you have any idea why the Thundercats are here?" One of the Bulkins asked with concern.

"I have no idea my friend, but after what happened at the wedding outside the lair, it might not be good news." Martin replied as the Thunderstrike finally sat down on the ground.

"We better go and see if we can help in any way." Another Bulkin replied as the Thundercats and the Planeteer started to exit the vehicle.

"Alright everyone." Martin started to say. "That's enough guessing on our part, now let's go see what brings our friends here." He finished as the small group started to head towards the Thundercats.

* * *

As the small group of Bulkins started to approach the Thunderstrike, Lion-O, Panthro, Tygra and Ma-Ti were starting to climb out in order to greet the group and hopes that they can help save their fallen comrade.

"That was some trip." Ma-Ti stated as they all started to disembark from the vehicle.

"I think that you handled yourself very well there Ma-Ti." Tygra stated as he followed Ma-Ti out of the vehicle.

"That maybe true, but I still need to get the hang of it though."

"Well don't worry about that Ma-Ti, I can help you master the Thunderstrike." Panthro replied as he and Lion-O also started to emerge from the vehicle.

"He's right about that Ma-Ti." Lion-O started to say with some pride in his voice. "Panthro taught me how to drive the  
Thundertank."

"Even though you almost wrecked it when I wasn't looking."

"I know and I did apologize for that."

"This is true and besides, you became very good after that first fiasco. I couldn't be more proud of that."

"This is just what we need right now. Panthro getting even more of a big head on his shoulders." After the statement made by Tygra, the entire group started to laugh while the small group of Bulkins started to approach the group.

* * *

As the small group of Bulkins started to approach the Thundercats, the laughter that the Thundercats and the Planeteer was making started to die down a little.

"Welcome my Thundercat friends." Martin started to say. "Oh? I see we have a new face with us today."

"Yes we do Martin." Lion-O started to reply. "This is Ma-Ti, a member of the Planeteers. I believe that you already saw him at the anointment ceremony before the wedding." Lion-O finisher as he gestured Ma-Ti to join him.

"It is an honor to meet you… Ma-Ti wasn't it." Martin stated as he extended his right arm and hand out.

'It is my pleasure to meet you and your people. I have heard much about everyone here from the Thundercats." Ma-Ti replied as he accepted the Bulkin's hand with his own right hand.

"Don't believe everything that you have heard about us. We are a peaceful bunch."

"When you don't cause trouble to appear for us to take care of." Panthro stated trying not to be rude.

"It is true that we caused the spirit of Groon the destroyer to be awakened, but remember it was an accident."

"Panthro knows that Martin, that is just his way of making a small joke." Tygra replied as he tried to apologize for Panthro's words.

'If that is Panthro's way of making a joke, I hate to see what happens when he starts to get serious." Martin replied as both groups started to laugh.

"Alright, now that the comedy is out of the way, we need your help my friends." Lion-O stated after both groups stopped laughing.

"Anything that we can do to help. It would be a small payment for all that you have done for all of us here on our home."

"We need to run some blood tests to find a match for our fallen friend." Ma-Ti stated with some concern in his voice.

"I understand, but can you please explain why you need to run these blood tests?" Martin asked with some concern.

"It will take a while, but I will try to explain everything to you."

After the statement made by Ma-Ti, the Bulkins started to listen as the Thundercats started to explain the situation to their Bulkin allies. As the Thundercats explained the situation to their friends, the Bulkins couldn't help but be a little saddened after hearing what they all went through inside Spidera's kingdom of Eight Legs.

"Oh my, I didn't realize how serious this problem is for your friend." Martin stated after hearing everything.

"Then you will be able to help us?" Ma-Ti asked with a little hope in is tone.

"I don't know if we can. I mean I don't even know if we are a match for your friend. I mean we are Bulkins and she is a human just like the Warrior Maidens."

"We understand that." Tygra started to say. "We have already sent out teams to both the Warrior Maidens and the Wollos. Hopefully they should have something for us. But in the case that they don't, may we have your permission to start testing?"

"Is it painful?" Another Bulkin asked with some worry.

"It is completely harmless." Tygra stated with an honest look on his face and in his voice. "We just need to find a match for Ma-Ti's friend."

"You are all welcome to come back to town and talk to the rest of our people, but I don't know if they will help." Martin stated with a little sorrow in his voice.

"We all know how much you want to keep to yourselves and stay away from trouble of any kind." Lion-O started to say. "If we can't find a match or if your people refuse to help us then we will leave without any problems."

"Lion-O, we just can't abandon Linka like that." Ma-Ti started to say almost to the point of shouting.

"Calm down Ma-Ti, Lion-O didn't mean that we were going to quit." Tygra stated hoping to calm down Ma-Ti.

"No Ma-Ti, what I am saying is that we Thundercats always respect the feelings of everyone that we meet and try to act within the code of Thundera." Lion-O replied.

"I'm…I'm sorry Lion-O, everyone. I guess I let my feelings for Wheeler and Linka get to me and I am very sorry for how I acted ."

"Don't apologize Ma-Ti, we Bulkins sometimes let our feelings show much more then we should. Come, let us see if the others will be willing to help you out in saving your friend's life." Martin stated after seeing how much pain Ma-Ti was in.

"Thank you my friend." Ma-Ti replied in kind.

"Yes, thank you very much Martin." Tygra stated.

"It is our pleasure to help. Besides you Thundercats have risked your lives countless times to help us and the other people of Third Earth. If we can help in some small way then I believe that we should." Martin replied with a smile on his Bulkin face.

"Then let's get going and meet the rest of the town." Lion-O stated.

After the statement made by Lion-O, Martin nodded his head and both groups then started to head towards the village with hopes that they will be able to find a match for Linka back at the lair.

* * *

As both the Thundercats and the small group of Bulkins started to enter the town, everyone was outside doing mostly choirs as well as seeing some of their dearest friends as well as to catch up on some gossip. As the Thundercats started to walk through, each and every Bulkin started to shift their gaze over to their Thundercat friends with wonder as if trying to figure out what they are doing here. As they were looking at the group, they were all surprised to see a brand new face that they hadn't seen before, so they continued to follow the group so that they could get some answers.

As the group continued to walk through the village, Ma-Ti was starting to feel very uneasy with all of the town's eyes all looking at him.

"Um Martin? Is everyone here in your village here alright?" Ma-Ti started to ask with worry in his tone.

"Is there a problem Ma-Ti?" Martin replied hoping to help his new friend calm down.

"Everyone is looking at me and it is starting to make me feel a little uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't worry about it my friend." Martin started to say. "Everyone here is used to our Thundercat friends, but seeing a new face here is quite a rare sight. Just relax and go with it."

"That's easy for you to say. I'm not quite used to this, especially when I am without my fellow Planeteers."

"I thought you told us that the Planeteers were used to going special events to save the planet." Lion-O stated.

"Yes that is true." Ma-Ti started to say. "But back then I was more comfortable with the other Planeteers. Right now I just feel a little lonely being here by myself."

"Well just remember that you are a part of our family now, and that we always take care of each other." Tygra stated in the hopes of calming Ma-Ti down and to stop him from feeling uneasy.

"Your Thundercat friend is correct." One of the Bulkins started to say. "We are always here for one another and that also goes for the Thundercats as well."

* * *

After the statement made by one of the Bulkins, the entire group arrived at the home of the leader of the Bulkins. His home was just like the rest of the town, made of mostly wood with some flowers for decoration. Outside the home, the elder's clothing was that of the other Bulkins, made mostly of wool. The Bulkins could almost be compared to people who follow religious traditions by wearing a robe over their own clothing to fit in with everyone else.

"What brings our Thundercat friends here today?" The elder started to say. "Oh my, I see we have a new face with our friends."

"You are correct my friend." Lion-O started to say while maintaining a noble posture as he approached the elder. "This is Ma-Ti, he is a Planeteer and a visitor to our world." Lion-O finished as he gestured Ma-Ti to approach the elder and himself.

"It is an honor to meet you sir." The young South American stated as he started to approach.

"My friend, no need to be all tense, please relax yourself." The elder stated.

"Thank you." Ma-Ti replied as he started to relax.

"Now, Lion-O, what brings the Thundercats to our village today."

"It is quite a long story." Lion-O replied.

"I'd be happy to hear it."

After the statement made by the elder, both Lion-O and Ma-Ti started to explain the situation to their Bulkin friend. As both the Thundercat and the Planeteer started to explain the situation to the Bulkin elder, the face on the elder Bulkin started to change to one of sadness and understanding.

"And that is why we have come to your village." Lion-O stated after finishing the story.

"Oh my, I had no idea what you and your friends had to endure." The elder replied.

"Then , will you be able to help us?" Ma-Ti asked with some concern and wonder in his tone.

"I'm not sure if we can help you. What I meant to say is that I don't know if we are compatible with your friend's blood type."

"The equipment that we have brought with us will be able to let us know if there is a match." Tygra started to say as he approached the elder. "May we begin testing?"

"Of course just give me a moment to tell the others." The elder replied as he started to approach the crowd of Bulkins that stood behind the Thundercats.

* * *

As the elder started to walk towards the group of Bulkins, he started to think how he would explain the situation to his friends and neighbors. The elder knew that what ever happened to them in the past, he knew that they owed the Thundercats much more then they knew, and if they can help, then it would be well worth it to save their friend's life.

"MY FRIENDS, A GREAT PROBLEM HAS DECENDED UPON OUR HOMES." He started to say "OUR THUNDERCAT FRIENDS ARE HERE TO ASK FOR OUR HELP CAUSE ONE OF THEIR NEW FRIENDS HAS FALLEN ILL. HER NAME IS LINKA AND SHE IS A PLANETEER. FROM WHAT LION-O AND HIS NEW FRIEND HAS TOLD ME, SHE WAS POISONED BY ONE OF SPIDERA'S CHILDREN AND IS NOW IN A ETERNAL SLEEP. THEY NEED OUR HELP TO BRING HER BACK TO US. OUR FRIENDS WILL TEST EACH AND EVERY ONE OF US TO FIND THEIR FRIEND'S CORRECT BLOOD TYPE. THE PROCEDURE IS QUITE PAINLESS AND IF IT WORKS THEN THEIR FRIEND WILL SOON GET BETTER, BUT THEY NEED ALL OF US TO HELP THEM. WILL YOU ALL VOLUNTEER TO HELP THEIR FRIEND GET BETTER?"

"YES!" The crowd of Bulkins stated at the same time.

"THANK YOU ALL MY FRIENDS." The elder replied as he turned back to his Thundercat allies. "We are ready to begin my friends."

"We really appreciate what you and your people are doing for us." Tygra stated.

"Yes, I also would like to thank you for helping us." Ma-Ti added.

"It is no problem my friends. If we in some small way can help to save the life of your friend, then it is a small payment for everything that the Thundercats have done for us." The elder replied with proudness in his voice.

"We should get started right away." Lion-O replied.

* * *

After the statement made by Lion-O, all of the Thundercats started to test each and every Bulkin within the entire village. As they began testing, the results from each Bulkin wasn't very good, although they had almost the same genetic structure as most of the people there on Third Erath, the blood matches were less then what they had expected. As they started to run the last of the tests, the situation started to look very grim.

"Is that everyone?" Panthro asked after finishing up the last blood test.

"I think so." Tygra replied

"Matrin, is there anyone else that we have missed?" Lion-O asked as Martin was finished being tested.

"Conner is still tending the fields. I told him to take care of them and that I would fill him in on the situation later." Martin replied.

"We had better get Conner here, he maybe be Linka's only chance." Tygra stated.

After the statement made by Tygra, all of the Thundercats as well as Ma-Ti and their Bulkin friends started to head towards Conner, who was still tending the fields. As the group started to approach the ends of the town, Conner started to approach them while pushing a cart full of grown crops from the fields.

"CONNER, WHAT HAPPENED TO THESE CROPS?!" Martin started while trying not to yell after seeing the size of the crops.

"Martin, what do you mean? I just did what you told me to do. I kept tending the fields and this just happened." Conner replied while trying to keep Blight and her vials a secret from everyone.

"What I mean is, look at the size of these crops?.. You can't actually tell me that they grew to that size. Do you?"

"That is exactly what has happened to these crops." Conner started to say. "After you left to greet the Thundercats, all of the food in the fields started to grow much faster then before. I was so surprised by it that I had to get everything picked right away to show everyone or you would never believe me."

"He does have a point there." One of the Bulkins stated after seeing the size of the food in the wagon.

"Maybe he does but that still is no excuse for leaving the fields as he did. He should have come to get us and then started to collect the crops."

"In a way, Conner did the right thing." Ma-Ti started to say. "Back home in my native land, food and water were very scarce and most of the time we would have to hunt for our food. In a way by bring the food here, your friend might have done the correct thing."

"You maybe right about that Ma-Ti." Martin stated before taking in a deep breath and walking over to Conner. "You made a smart choice my friend. Maybe you are not so scattered as you pretend to be."

"Now let's not let that get around." Conner stated as the entire group started to laugh.

After a moment of laughing, Martin started to tell Conner the reason for the Thundercats visit. As he started to explain everything, the look on Conner's face was that of someone in deep pain and sorrow.

"I'd had no idea what your friend has been through." Conner started to say. "If I can help in any way then I will be happy to oblige."

"May we test your blood for our friend's correct type?" Lion-O asked in a very calm and sincere tone.

"Of course, anything to help out." Conner started to say. "But first would you like to try some of our food that was just grown and picked?"

"I think that we can delay testing for a little while." Tygra started to reply. "Eating some food won't change the results."

"That is a good idea Tygra, besides I think that you need the distraction Ma-Ti." Lion-O stated after seeing Ma-Ti's face change to that of sadness after explaining the situation to Conner.

"Thank you Lion-O, thank you all." Ma-Ti replied with a new sense of calmness in his tone.

"No thanks are necessary Ma-Ti." Lion-O started to say. "Besides, we all need to keep our strength up for the challenges ahead."

"Did you learn that from Jaga?" Panthro stated after hearing those words from the Thundercat leader.

"No, Panthro. Not from Jaga but from when I had to face all of you in the Anointment Trials. I didn't think that I would survive."

"The point is that you did and we Thundercats are stronger because of it." Tygra replied as he put his right hand on Lion-O's left shoulder.

"Thank you my friend." Lion-O stated after Tygra's show of honesty. "Now lets have something to eat."

"Here you all go." Conner stated as he started to pass a piece of fruit to each Thundercat, Martin and then Ma-Ti. "Alright everyone eat and enjoy."

* * *

As the whole group was about ready to eat the fruit that they have received, the poison that was slowly infecting the fruit has reached the point where it would start to rot and decay the food and anyone who started to take a bite out of it. As the entire group was about to take a bite out the fruit that was given to each of them., Ma-Ti started to notice something very strange was happening to the fruit he was holding.

"EVERYONE STOP, DON'T EAT THE FRUIT!" Ma-Ti started to yell as he started to hit each fruit out of the hands of his friends.

"Ma-Ti, what has gotten into you?" Panthro stated after seeing the actions of the young South American.

"Panthro wait, take a look at that." Tygra stated while seeing what was happening to the fruit that has hit the ground.

After the statement made by Tygra, both he, Lion-O, Panthro, Ma-Ti and the two Bulkins saw what was happening to the food that had hit the ground. As they all watched, the fruit started to become more rotted and then started to dissolve while expelling a dark cloud of pollution.

"Ma-Ti … I … I am sorry for what I said to you. I had no idea what was happening." Panthro stated as he shifted his gaze from the food on the floor to the Planeteer next to him.

"Yes Ma-Ti, thank you. You may have just saved our lives." Lion-O stated.

"I'm just glad that I was raised to trust my feelings and to notice things that would probability be overlooked by others.

"Did your Shaman teach you that?" Tygra asked with wonder in his tone.

"He did and a few more skills that I later put into effect for the Planeteers. But I am more concerned about how this all started to happen.." He stated as he turned his gaze over to Martin and Conner. "You said that Conner was tending the fields, did something happen out there?"

"That is a good question Conner." Martin started to say as his gaze towards his friend started to become more and more angry." Conner, you better start to explain what exactly happened out there."

"I …I don't know what happened to make the crops become like this." Conner stated as he started to look over at his kart full of rotting food. "NO! NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Conner started to yell after seeing the last of the crops in his kart dissolve away.

"CONNER, TELL US WHAT HAPPENED AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW!" Martin started to yell at his friend in his most angriest voice yet.

"My friends, please forgive me. That…that woman… she tricked me somehow." Martin started to say while trying not to be upset about what almost happened to his friends." She told me that she was a doctor of plants and gave me some vials to use to speed up the growing process. I…I didn't have any idea that this would happen."

"This woman, what did she look like." Tygra asked while both Lion-O and Ma-Ti started to wonder as well.

"I've never seen her before but she said that she was a Doctor of plants and that her face had been burned by an experiment that she was conducting a few months ago."

"A doctor? Burned face?" Ma-Ti started to say in a curious tone. "Did you remember anything else about her? The clothes she was wearing and the color of her hair?"

"She was wearing a purple jumpsuit and her hair was blonde color, also she had white hair covering her left eye and the left side of her face."

After a moment of getting all of the facts together, Ma-Ti's expression on his face started to turn to that of complete shock and anger.

"I believe I know who you met and if I am right then she is not done yet with your fields."

"Who is it Ma-Ti?" Lion-O asked while the others were wondering the same.

"Conner, this woman, did she tell you her name by any chance?" Ma-Ti asked hoping that he was wrong.

"Her name was Doctor Barbara Blight." Conner replied.

"Thundercats, we have to stop her right away before she does anymore damage here." Ma-Ti stated as he wanted to get moving to stop the good doctor.

"Ma-Ti, what is it? Who is this Doctor Blight?" Panthro asked with some concern.

"Doctor Barbara Blight is the most dangerous Eco-Villain that we have ever faced. She is obsessed with destroying the planet's Eco-system by whatever means necessary. She also conducts experiments on anyone and anything that she can get her hands on. She ever tried some evil experiments on us a few times."

"How awful, we have to stop her." Lion-O stated after hearing Ma-Ti's description of Doctor Blight.

"I just hope that we can stop her before it is too late." Ma-Ti stated as the group started to head out of the village and towards the Bulkin fields.

* * *

As the group started to follow the two Bulkins back towards the fields were Conner met Doctor Blight, the doctor herself was up to more mischief hoping to destroy the way of life for the Bulkins and thus destroying the alliance with the Thundercats.

" _I wonder if that stupid fool managed to poison the entire village and those blasted Thundercats."_ Blight started to think as she continued to bathe the entire empty crop ground with liquid from another vial that she had hidden away from the Bulkin earlier. _"Just in case he did fail, this new formula should give the Thundercats and the stupid Eco-Geek a monstrous surprise."_

As blight continued to pour the vials into the ground, the soil and dirt started to transform on a molecular level, gathering all of the poison that was left over from the other vials as well as draining every last ounce of nutrients that was still available inside the ground below. Without all of the nutrients in the soil nothing that the Bulkins tried to grow would never sprout root and thrive, Dr. Blight's plan was working better then she had expected.

" _I better get my ride over here before my surprise for the Thundercats starts to appear, besides I am curious to see what effect my weapon will have on the Thundercat's technology."_ She started to think again as she pulled out a remote control from her jumpsuit's left leg pocket and started pushing buttons on it.

As she was deep in thought as well as planning her next move, Blight didn't notice the group comprised of Thundercats and Bulkins heading straight towards her as fast as they can.

"LOOK OVER THERE IN THE FIELDS!" Conner started to shout. "THAT'S HER… THAT'S THE WOMAN WHO POISNED OUR FOOD!"

"It's Doctor Blight alright." Ma-Ti started to say while the group continues to run towards the fields. "It looks like she is up to something no good."

"Don't worry Ma-Ti we will stop her." Panthro stated with pride in his voice.

"Don't get to overconfident Panthro, she is more devious than you think."

"What that lady, you must be kidding."

"You should listen to our new friend Panthro, they have dealt with her and we haven't." Lion-O stated as they all approached the fields.

As the group started to get closer to Blight, they also started to see her pouring some strange kind of liquid onto the ground where the Bulkin fields are.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BLIGHT!" Ma-Ti shouted as the others came within visual range of Blight.

"Well well well, I see my little plan to poison you all has failed." Blight replied with an evil smirk across her face. "Don't you Thundercats like fruit?"

"Not when it is full of poison we don't." Tygra stated as the group held their position, not knowing what Blight is up to.

"And we are gonna stop you from causing any more damage to their Eco-system." Ma-Ti stated in a proud and honest voice.

"Ah my poor diluted friends." Blight started to reply in her sinister tone. "You can't stop my plans. On the contrary my plans are already in effect. That vial that you saw me empty out was the final ingredient needed for my plans to work." She finished as she started to laugh in her own sinister way.

As Blight continued to laugh and continue to enjoy what she has already done, the Sword Of Omens started to make its danger noise as well as started to light up the Eye of Thundera.

"Lion-O, the sword." Panthro stated as they all started to see the sword's reaction begin to change.

"A Thundercat in danger." Lion-O stated as he started to grab the sword from the Claw Shield from his right leg. "Sword Of Omens, give me sight beyond sight."

Lion-O commanded as the sword's curl bars started to transform into viewing scopes for his eyes once again. As he started to look into the sword's eye pieces, he started to see what was happening at the Warrior Maiden's home as well as what was happening at the Wollo village.

"Tygra, Panthro, our friends are in trouble. We must get to them right away."

Just then the ground below the Thundercats and the Bulkins started to shake and crack open, as if a giant earthquake was about to appear and cause massive destruction.

"It looks like your troubles has only just begun." Blight stated as she again started to laugh in her most evil tone.

* * *

As Blight was continuing to laugh at the Thundercats, a mountain of dirt started to emerge from the crack on the ground. As they all watched, the dirt started to change form into some kind of creature made of poisoned earth as well as the vials poured onto it from Blight herself. As the dirt continued to transform, both Panthro and Tygra took out their weapons and positioned themselves to attack the monster.

"Blight, you know that we will defeat this creature of yours." Lion-O stated as he continued to hold his sword in his right hand.

"My dear Lord of the Thundercats, you and your friends will not be able to defeat this creature." Blight stated as she took out her remote control device from her jumpsuit and started to push some buttons.

"Panthro, Tygra, watch out! Blight is controlling that creature with some kind of remote control." Lion-O started to shout as the creature started to head towards both the Thundercats and Ma-Ti.

"We can't have you get involved in the fun right now." Blight stated as she pushed a few more buttons on her remote.

"And just how do you suppose your gonna stop me?" Lion-O asked as a energy beam started to come towards the group from out of no where.

"LION-O, WATCH OUT FOR THAT BEAM!" Ma-Ti yelled as the beam of energy started to make contact with Lion-O's sword.

As all of the Thundercats were getting ready to attack the monster that Dr. Blight had created, an energy blast that was fired from her invisible Sky Cutter started to impact the Sword Of Omens. As the energy beam hit the sword, the eye within the sword started to react in a very strange way. The Eye of Thundera was some how being drained of all of it's powers and abilities. As the beam continued to strike the sword, the Cat Eye symbol started to get darker and darker but not effecting the other Thundercats in the process. As the energy beam started to subside, everyone started to notice a terrible situation starting to unfold around Lion-O's great and powerful Sword Of Omens.

"Lion-O what happened?" Tygra stated after the energy beam's light started to disappear.

"I' don't know Tygra." Lion-O replied with some confusion in his face and tone.

"Lion-O, TAKE A LOOK AT YOUR SWORD!" Ma-Ti started to shout as he saw what has happened to the Sword of Omens.

As Lion-O raised the sword, he was almost in a state of shock after seeing what has happened to the Eye Of Thundera that is embedded within the sword. "Great Jaga!" He started to say. "What's happened to the sword?"

"Lion-O quickly, try the sword's powers." Tygra stated hoping the Lion-O would do so.

"THUNDER…THUNDER…THUNDER…THUNDERCATS…HO!" Lion-O yelled but the sword didn't respond.

"What's going on here?' Lion-O stated hoping to get some answers.

"Well it looks like my little surprise did a lot more then I originally had thought." Blight started to say as she started to laugh in her most devious tone. "My energy beam seems to have robbed your sword of all of its powers. This is just too perfect." She continued to say as she faced her creation. "Now my most beautiful creature of destruction….DESTROY ALL OF THEM!" She commanded as she started to run off towards the source of the energy beam.

"GET BACK HERE BLIGHT!" Ma-Ti yelled as he saw Blight disappear from view.

"Forget about her, what are we gonna do about this thing?" Tygra stated as both he and Panthro were trying to keep their distance from the Earth Monster.

Just then the monster started to move and tried to strike both Tygra and Panthro with both of its long earthly arms. As the arms came to strike them, both Tygra and Panthro used their agility to get themselves out of the way and started to aim their weapons at the creature.

"Take this." Panthro stated as he aimed both of his red and blue nun chucks at the creature releasing both red and blue beams at the creature.

As Panthro fired both energy beams from his weapon, the beams hit the monster but went right through it towards the other side with no effect.

"Now what?" Panthro started to say after seeing what happened to his attack.

"Let me try my attack." Tygra replied as he started to attack the creature with his weapon.

As Tyrga started to use his whip, the bolos at the end of his weapon started to ignite into small balls of fire. Tygra was hoping that his weapon way have an effect in stopping or slowing the creature down that Doctor Blight had created from the poisoned earth of the Bulkin's fields. As he watched, the bolos hit their mark by striking the creature dead center in its soft soiled chest, but the result was not what he had expected. Instead of slowing down the creature, the earth monster's soft soiled chest extinguished all of the bolos on Tygra's weapon making it completely useless.

"By Jaga, now what are we gonna do?" Tygra stated after seeing his attack fail as well.

"Thundercats, we have to get back to the Thunderstrike right away. Maybe its' firepower could help." Lion-O stated after seeing what happened to his friend's attacks.

"Right Lion-O. Ma-Ti you and the Bulkins better find a safe place while we try and handle this creature." Tygra stated as the group started to run towards the Thunderstrike parked outside the Bulkin village.

"We will, but you better be careful. Since this creature was created by Blight, there is no telling what it may do to you and the Thunderstrike." Ma-Ti stated as they all continued to head towards the Bulkin Village and the Thunderstrike.

"We'll be careful and I believe that I owe you an apology Ma-Ti. I should have believed you when you said that we shouldn't underestimate those enemies of yours." Panthro stated as the group approached the Thunderstrike.

"We can discuss all of this after we take care of our immediate problem." Tygra broke in stating. "Ma-Ti find some cover and we will try to be careful."

* * *

After the statement made by Tygra, the rest of the Thundercats all climbed aboard the Thunderstrike and started to take off while Ma-Ti and the two Bulkins started to find cover and also try to warn the others of the danger that was approaching.

"Do you think that the Thundercats will be able to defeat that monster?" Conner stated while trying no to panic.

"From what I have seen since arriving here with my fellow Planeteers, I believe that the Thundercats can handle anything." Ma-Ti replied while trying to convince himself and calm the others down.

"With that kind of optimism I believe you may be correct." Martin stated as the small group was going into the village.

" _I just hope that I'm correct."_ Ma-Ti started to think" _Doctor Blight is very clever and sneaky. I just hope that the Thunderstrike's firepower will do the trick. I just wish that my ring would work, I have never felt so helpless before in my life."_

* * *

As Ma-Ti and the other two Bulkins were heading into the village to warn everyone of the danger approaching them, the Thunderstrike, piloted by Tygra started to engage the creature with both Lion-O and Panthro inside each of the vehicle's pods.

"Locking in on target and preparing to fire." Tygra stated as the Thunderstrike started to engage Doctor Blight's creature.

"I sure hope that we can stop that thing." Lion-O stated with some concern.

"I'm sure that the Thunderstrike's weapons will cause some major damage to the creature." Panthro replied with pride in his tone.

"Remember what MA-Ti said about that creature Panthro, we don't even know if our weapons will cause it to stop or slow down." Lion-O replied.

"I remember Lion-O, but it doesn't hurt to hope." Panthro replied back with some hope in his tone.

"Alright you two, get ready for separation." Tygra stated as the Thunderstrike started to engage the creature.

"READY!" Both Lion-O and Panthro Shouted together.

After the statement made by both Lion-O and Panthro, Tygra started to push the separation buttons for both capsules of the Thunderstrike causing them both to detach from the main vehicle. As both the capsules completed the separation procedure, the earth creature started to approach Ma-Ti and the rest of the Bulkins on the ground.

"Tygra, we have to stop that creature now." Lion-O stated with a much needed since to protect their friends down on the ground.

"Stand by Lion-O." Tygra started to say into the comm link. "Firing main weapons now."

* * *

After the statement made from Tygra, both the main laser cannons from the Thunderstrike fired and started to impact the creature from the back. As the lasers hit the monster, the creature started to let out a big roar before it started to change it's gaze from the Bulkins toward the Thundercats in the air. A moment after turning around, the creature then started to throw what looked like small balls of poisoned earth towards the Thunderstrike and the two pods right next to it.

"INCOMING!" Panthro started to shout "TAKE EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" He continued to shout as the balls of earth came right towards them.

After the warning from Panthro, all of the vehicles of the Thunderstrike started to try and avoid all of the polluted earth balls as they tried to get in closer to stop the creature. As they were continuing to avoid the creature's attacks, no one was noticing a strange disturbance in the skies right above the battlefield.

While the Thundercats were dealing with the monster, Doctor Blight, still on her invisible Skycutter, was hovering above the battlefield watching everything that was happening during the battle with the Thundercats and the Bulkins down below.

" _Those blasted Thundercats are more clever then I had originally thought. I had no idea that their flying vehicle could separate into three."_ She started to think with a devilish tone in her thoughts. _"Let's see how they will react once I disable a part of their air strike. Now which one should it be."_ She continued to think as she started to power up her main prototype cannon. _"Now which one should I target."_ She started to think for just a moment. _"Ah, I believe that I have found my target."_ She thought as she started to move the Sky Cutter into position in order to attack the Thundercats.

* * *

As Blight was zeroing in on her target for attack, the Thundercats were continuing to battle the creature while still avoiding being hit by the creature's attacks.

"Tygra, I believe that we've almost got it beat." Panthro stated as they continued to strike the creature with their laser canons from all three directions.

"I believe that you are correct Panthro." Tygra started to say. "It seems that the creature can't handle the firepower from three attacks at the same time. If all goes well then we should be able to rejoin Ma-Ti and the others shortly."

"Let's hope you are correct Tygra." Lion-O started to say. "Something still doesn't feel quite right. I know something is off but with the sword's powers drained, I can't figure out what."

"I'm sure that whatever it is, that we can-" Tygra started to say until his transmission was cut off.

As Tygra was talking to Lion-O, Dr. Blight emerged out of her invisible cover and fired her weapon at directly at the Thundercat from behind.

"TYGRA, LOOK OUT!" Panthro shouted just as the beam from the Doctor's weapon impacted into the Thunderstrike with Tygra at the controls.

As the beam started to impact the Thunderstrike with Tygra at the main controls, Dr. Blight was starting to laugh in her most evilest tone as she started to see the reaction of her latest experiment. As Blight was laughing, both Lion-O and Panthro were watching helplessly as the energy beam started to short out all of the Thunderstrike's energy and power converters leaving it completely helpless and starting to fall towards the ground.

"LION-O, WE HAVE TO HELP!" Panthro shouted as they watched everything happen.

"I agree with you Panthro, but what can we do?" Lion-O replied with some concern.

"If we re-attach our pods back into the Thunderstrike, then we should be able to control the descend and land without any damage."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Not really but I don't think that we have any choice."

"Then let's get started." Lion-O finished as both he and Panthro tried to rejoin the Thunderstrike's main body with their pods.

* * *

As both Lion-O and Panthro were trying to link up with the main section of the Thunderstrike, they both started to see inside the main cockpit. As they got a quick look from the insides of their pods, they were both alarmed to see that Tygra was been rendered unconscious from all of the sparks and smoke coming out from the main panel while he was piloting the vehicle.

"Lion-O, it looks like Tygra is out for the count." Panthro started to say into the radio. It looks like this may be a little tougher then I thought."

"We can do it Panthro. Cause if we don't then all of our friend's lives are in danger." Lion-O replied in his most honest tone.

Just then, the Earth monster created by Blight launched another attack and enveloped all three parts of the Thunderstrike in a giant ball created of poisoned earth.

* * *

As the air battle continued to unfold, all of the people down on the ground were completely stunned as they all saw a giant ball made of dirt start to cover up all of the Thundercats. While this was happening in the sky, Ma-Ti and the Bulkins were watching in horror knowing full well that there was nothing that they could do to help their friends.

"My friends." Ma-Ti started to say as he collapsed down to his knees on the ground next to a group of Bulkins.

"Ma-Ti, you have to pull yourself together. We need you." One of the Bulkins started to say in the hopes of snapping Ma-Ti out of whatever trance he was in.

"This is no time to give up, We have to do something." Another Bulkin stated.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Ma-Ti started to yell. "MY FRIENDS ARE ALL IN DANGER AND THERE IS NOTHING THAT I CAN DO TO HELP! MY POWER IS HEART, AND I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN RESTORE IT BACK!"

"MA-TI! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Another Bulkin stated as he slapped the young South American's face. "WE NEED YOU TO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! YOU ARE A FRIEND OF THE THUNDERCATS AND A FRIEND TO OUR PEOPLE! ALL OF THE PEOPLE OF THIRD EARTH ARE COUNTING ON YOU! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE IN US AND ALSO START TO BELIEVE IN YOURSELF AGAIN!"

* * *

After the statement made by the Bulkin and seeing what was happening to his friends in the Thunderstrike, images of his fellow Planeteers started to fill Ma-Ti's mind and heart. As the images continued to flow, Ma-Ti started to realize why Gaia had picked him to be the bearer of the Heart ring. He knew that he could feel all of the emotions of the world and that he would do his best to try and make the world better, even while they are stuck on Third Earth, Ma-Ti knows that the battle against evil will never stop and that he and his friends have to stop it. As he continued to remember everything about his friends and family the Thundercat symbol on his uniform started to glow with such brightness that the group of Bulkins standing right next to him were being pushed back by the brightness.

"BLIGHT, YOU ARE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Ma-Ti started to shout as the light from his chest symbol started to glow even brighter. "MY FRIENDS AND I WILL STOP YOU AND THEN FIND A WAY TO GET BACK HOME!" He finished as he was starting to become enveloped in a ball of light.

As the ball of light continued to surround Ma-Ti, all of the Bulkins started to wonder what was happening to their friend and if there was a way to help him. As they continued to watch, the ball of light started to change into an energy ball as well as started to glow bright red. As the energy ball continued to glow, the color scheme of the ball started to change from bright red into bright orange. It was if the energy ball was looking into Ma-Ti's own heart and then changing it's color to help him out. A moment later, the energy ball started to get smaller and smaller as the entire ball itself started to become drawn into Ma-Ti's own Planeteer ring causing a massive transformation from within.

As Ma-Ti's Planeteer ring continued to absorb more and more energy, the darkness left inside the ring from Mumm-Ra's evil magic was starting to slowly disappear leaving only the Heart symbol showing. As the last of the energy ball was fully absorbed into the ring, Ma-Ti started to feel a strange sensation. This sensation that Ma-Ti was feeling was the same one he first felt when he first got his ring back on Hope Island with the other Planeteers. As the last of the energy disappeared from view, the ring started to pulse again with renewed strength and vigor. As Ma-Ti saw what has happened to his ring, he started to raise it up above his head as if ready to issue a command to it.

" _I sure hope that this works. We need all the help that we can."_ He started to think. _"Forgive me for what I am about to do my friends."_

"HEART!" Ma-Ti shouted as energy waves started to emerge from his ring and out into the distance.

" _Creatures of Third Earth, you don't know me, but I need your help. My Thundercat friends are in trouble and we need you to help us."_ He started to broadcast from his mind. _"What ever problems you have had with the Thundercats, please put them aside. They need your help and so does your planet. If they loose, then we all loose."_ Ma-Ti finished as the thought waves continued to emerge.

A moment later after Ma-Ti shouted his command to his ring, the group of Bulkins started to rejoin their friend in the hopes of finding out what has just happened with their new friend.

"Are you alright Ma-Ti?" One of the Bulkins asked with much concern.

"Yes I am fine. Did anyone respond?" Ma-Ti replied with some worry and concern.

"Respond?… Respond to what?" Another Bulkin asked.

"I guess that no one heard my call for help. I guess that my Heart power doesn't work on Third Earth creatures." Ma-Ti responded with a tone of sadness knowing that his effort to call for help had failed.

After the statement made by Ma-Ti, one of the Bulkins put his left hand on Ma-Ti 's right shoulder in the hopes of trying to help his friend calm down and cheer up.

"It will be OK Ma-Ti." One of the Bulkins stated as they saw what was happening to their Thundercat friends.

* * *

The Earth ball that had completely engulfed the Thundercats had hit the ground had causing massive damage to the Thundercat's vehicle while they were still inside it. As the ball hit the ground, the monster started to pound it with it's giant fists, hoping to flatten the Thundercats into nothingness. As Ma-Ti watched in horror, no one was prepared for what was about to happen next.

As Ma-Ti and the other Bulkins continued to watch, the ground around the monster started to crack and strange creatures started to appear out of the ground. These creatures were purple colored while their clothes were dark blue for their shirts as well as light purple for their pants or shorts. These creatures were called the Molemen. The Molemen are able to burrow through solid rock as well as the soft dirt of the Earth itself. Lead by their leader the Mole Master, these creatures started to dig right through the Dr. Blight's creation causing the creature great pain as they continued to tear the creature apart. After the creature was finally put down, Mole Master ordered his fellow Molemen to unearth the Thundercats from their Earthly prison. As the Molemen continued to dig for the Thundercats, Ma-Ti and a few of the Bulkins started to approach Mole Master.

"Are you the one who called us to help?" The man in a dark brown shirt with a purple mask asked.

"Yes… I am the one who called you." Ma-Ti paused a moment before he continued. "Who are you?"

"I am called Mole Master, leader of the Molemen." Mole Master responded.

"I… I didn't think that my power was working." Ma-Ti stated as he started to look at his ring.

"You made quite a compelling point when you called out for help." Mole Master started to say. "Normally my people would have nothing to do with the Thundercats and their battles, but what you said about trying to save our homes made me think that maybe it is time for a change."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ma-Ti replied as the Molemen finally dug out the Thunderstrike from the poisoned ball of Earth. "How are my friends doing?" He asked with some concern.

* * *

After a moment of silence, the Molemen were able to get the Thundercats out of the wreckage of the Thunderstrike and bring them towards Ma-Ti, Mole Master and the group of Bulkins who had joined them.

"Lion-O, are you and the others OK?" Ma-Ti asked with some concern.

"I think so Ma-Ti." Lion-O responded.

"Thanks to the Molemen, we should be just fine." Panthro replied as Tygra started to regain consciousness.

"Tygra, are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine. Well I believe that we owe you a dept of thanks Mole Master." Tygra stated as he was able to get his footing.

"You should thank your Friend Ma-Ti here." Mole Master stated while placing his left hand on Ma-Ti's right shoulder. "Your young friend made us see that our battles over the years were a waist of time." Mole Master started to say. "I would like to start an era of peace with you and start to rebuild what has been destroyed."

"Now that is something that we can all get behind. "Lion-O replied as he started to walk towards Mole Master and Ma-Ti.

As Lion-O started to walk towards Mole Master and Ma-Ti, the frown on Mole Master's face started to turn into a slight smile just as the other Thundercats started to join them.

"Mole Master." Lion-O started to say in his most honest tone. "On behave of the Thundercats we all thank you for your help today and accept your offer of peace."

'Your friend Ma-Ti is the real reason for my change of heart. "Mole Master to respond in a much calmer tone then he is used to. "And to show you that I mean what I say, my minions, err I mean my people will help you to repair your vehicle." He finished as he and his fell Mole people started to work on fixing the Thunderstrike.

"I better go and make sure that they don't blow themselves up while trying to repair the vehicle." Panthro stated as he started to walk towards the Molemen.

"I better come along as well. They might not be used to the technology in the craft." Tygra added as he also started to head towards the Molemen.

"Well I believe that you have started a new age of peace here between the Thundercats and the Molemen Ma-Ti. A feat always tried but never succeeded." Lion-O stated as he started to stand next to Ma-Ti.

"I only hope that the others are doing just as well." Ma-Ti stated in a curious tone.

After the statement made by Ma-Ti, the Sword of Omens started to make some strange noises again as the Cat's Eye symbol started to appear once again.

"LION-O, YOUR SWORD!" Ma-Ti almost yelled as he hear the sword.

"It looks like the sword's powers are starting to return, but I don't know if they are strong enough to see how are friends are doing."

"Please allow me." Ma-Ti stated as he once again raised his ring into the air. "HEART!" He commanded again as thought waves once again started to emerge from his ring and go in all directions. A moment after his command, Ma-Ti started to get a response. "Everyone is safe, and a few of them are heading back towards the lair for help. OH NO!" Ma-Ti started to yell in fear. "Lion-O, we must get back to the Lair as fast as possible."

"What is it Ma-Ti?" Lion-O started to say in his curious tone.

"Wheeler is being tricked into doing something very fatal to Linka. He needs us there right away."

"I'm afraid that until we can get the Thunderstrike repaired, that we can't do anything from here."

"Let me see if I can reach his mind and try to stop him." Ma-Ti stated as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate harder. _"Wheeler you must stop this. This is not the way to help Linka, please my friend do not do this."_ Ma-Ti started to transmit from his mind until his transmission was blocked by a strange force. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Ma-Ti what happened?! Did you get through to Wheeler?"

"Some dark force is trying to block my attempts to contact him. I was only able to establish contact with him, but only for a moment before I lost it."

"Dark force, it must be Mumm-Ra again. He must be trying to make sure that your friend doesn't wake up and is using Wheeler to do it."

"We have to get back to the lair."

"We will my friend. We will. Come lets us help our friends and maybe we can get the Thunderstrike working again. Until then keep trying to re-establish contact with Wheeler."

"I'll try."

After the statements made by both Lion-O and Ma-Ti, all of the Thundercats, Bulkins and the Molemen raced against the clock to try and get the Thunderstrike working in time to make it back towards the lair. As they kept working, Ma-Ti's feeling were in such a mess as he was continuing to make contact with Wheeler but still getting no response.


	50. Chapter 50 Trouble At the Lair

As the three teams of Thundercats and Planeteers started on each of their missions to find a compatible blood type match for their friend Linka, they all had no idea that the Eco Villains were also on their own personal missions to stop them. As the Eco Villains left the confines of Castle Plunn-Darr, doctor Blight's computer programmed assistant MEL started to build the ultimate weapon to use against the Thundercats.

"These plans for the Plundarian War Robot are most fascinating. I can't believe how advanced it is compared to what I have seen here with this planet's recourses." He started to say in his computerized voice. "Once I am done with these modifications, this new and improved War Robot will stomp those Thundercats into dust."

After that statement, mechanical arms started to come out from the roof of the workshop while sparks continued to appear as the modifications continued to be applied to the War Robot.

"Once these modifications are complete, I'll add the final element that Nukem so graciously donated to me. But I still need to find a way to disable the Thundercat defenses." Mel stated before he took a short pause to compute his next words. "I think that I have it. With my advanced knowledge of computers and programming, I'll send a computer virus straight into their own systems by finding the correct frequency of their scanner beams and transmit on that wave length. Now to get started finding the correct frequency. This will take some time, I just hope my dearest Doctor Blight is successful in her mission." Mel stated as he started his computations.

* * *

As Mel started his computations for his attack on the Thundercat's computer systems, Lynx-O was monitoring all signals that were available to him from the Cat's Lair's main computer system, along with Bengali offering support as well as Snarf, Gaia, Mandora and Mumm-Rana.

"Any word yet from our teams Lynx-O?" Gaia asked with worry.

"Not yet my dear." Lynx-O replied in his most honest tone.

"Please you mustn't worry Gaia." Bengali started to say. "Each member of your team is well protected with the Thunderctas."

"I understand that Bengali, it is just that without their powers they could get hurt if our enemies decides to launch an attack."

"Gaia, you must remember why you chose them to be your Planeteers. Don't you?" Lynx-O asked while still monitoring the signals.

"Yes. I chose them to be the perfect examples of what fighting for our planet means."

"Then don't worry about a thing. From what we saw of Wheeler's resourcefulness I'm sure that the others will be fine." Bengali replied hoping to calm Gaia down.

"Your right, thanks Bengali."

"Any time Gaia."

"Speaking of Wheeler, has anybody checked in on him and Linka?" Lynx-O asked with some degree of worry.

"Snarf…Snarf…I was just about to go and bring him some food. Snarf…Snarf… He must be hungry by now. He hasn't left Linka's bedside since she was brought in."

"I know that Wheeler loves his wife, but he shouldn't put his health in jeopardy like that." Gaia stated in her worried motherly tone.

"Tell you what I'll do Gaia." Lynx-O started to say. "I'll radio Snarfer in the Tower Of Omens to see if he can increase the signal strength of the Cat's Lair's scanners. That way I can keep and eye "started to chuckle a little" on your Planeteers."

"Thank you Lynx-O." Gaia replied in her much needed relaxed tone.

"It is my pleasure." Lynx-O replied as he started to push a few buttons on the main control pad. "Cat's Lair to Tower of Omens, come in Tower Of Omens." Lynx-O stated into the Lair's radio mic.

After a brief moment, the image of Snarfer inside the main control room of the Tower Of Omens started to appear on the main viewing screen inside the main control room of the Cat's Lair.

"This is Tower of Omens, Snarfer here Snarfer…Snarfer."

"Snarfer my young friend, I would like you to relay all signals from the Tower's scanning equipment to the Cat's Lair."

"Snarfer…Snarfer… Sure thing Lynx-O, yup you betcha. Just a moment." Snarfer replied as he started to relay all signals.

"Thank you my young friend."

"How are things over there nephew?" Snarf asked with a somewhat concerned tone in his voice.

"Everything over here is fine uncle Snarf, but I was wondering about our new friends, how are they doing?"

"That is why I asked you to relay all sensor data to me Snarfer." Lynx-O started to say. "I'm going to use the Tower's data to pin-point where the others are and how they are doing."

"Alright Lynx-O, right away, yup, yes sir." Snarfer replied in his most excited tone.

"I'm gonna go and check on Wheeler and Linka now and try to get Wheeler to eat something." Snarf stated as he started to leave the room.

"I'll go and check on Wheeler after you come back Snarf." Gaia started to say. "I have a feeling that this is really hard for him."

"For anyone who is in love with their perfect partner, sometimes it can be much harder than you would expect." Lynx-O stated.

"Snarf.. Snarf… I'll get going now." Snarf stated as he started to leave the control room.

"I sure hope that Snarf can somehow make Wheeler feel better." Bengali stated in a most worried tone.

"Sometimes a perfect stranger can do much more then a member of the family." Gaia started to say. "But you are correct about that. I care for all of my Planeteers."

"You shouldn't worry about anyone." Mandora started to say in her most demanding tone. "They all knew the risks when they accepted those rings of yours. So you shouldn't have to feel sorry about anything."

"I understand that, it is just that my motherly instincts take over whenever my Planeteers are away on missions. Sometimes I check in on them with the Planetvision but other times I have to have faith in them as well."

"Then have faith in your Planeteers now Gaia." Mumm-Rana started to say in her most honest tone. "Faith that they will know what to do when the times comes."

"Thank you Mumm-Rana, and to you as well Mandora. Hearing those words has helped me out a lot."

"It is our pleasure my friend." Mumm-Rana replied.

As the group was having their discussions, the information that was being relayed from the Tower was starting to come in at a much faster rate than expected.

"Bengali can you please assist me in deciphering the data coming in from the Tower's scans? It is much harder for me without my Brailboard."

"Sure thing Lynx-O." Bengali replied as he started to walk over to one of the smaller stations to assist his friend.

* * *

As Bengali started to help Lynx-O decipher the data in the main control room, inside the medical bay, Wheeler was still sitting next to Linka's bedside while holding her right hand.

"Linka babe, please I hope that you are still fighting this from the inside." Wheeler started to say while tears started to appear in his eyes. "Linka, I know that I mess around a lot when we first met and that I might not take things as seriously as I should, but when it comes to you, there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you." He paused a moment to clear his eyes. "Linka, please you have to back to me, I can't imagine my life without you in it."

As Wheeler was still talking to Linka's comatose body, Snarf started to enter the medical bay with a cart full of food that he put together in the kitchen. After leaving the cart of food near the entrance to the room where Wheeler and Linka were in, the furry animal started to walk in on his two short legs.

"Snarf…Snarf.. Wheeler, how long are you going to stay at her bedside.?" Snarf asked with concern for Wheeler's health.

"Hey Snarf." Wheeler stated as he shifted his attention to Snarf. "I'm going to stay with Linka until she wakes up."

"You know that you have to wait for the others to come back in order to wake her up….Snarf…Snarf"

"I understand Snarf, it's just that I don't want to leave her alone again."

"Wheeler, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened after the ceremony."

"I have no choice but to blame myself. I should've been able to protect my wife and instead I allowed her to be taken away by that stupid mummy." Wheeler started to say in a much angered tone in his voice.

"Wheeler, you mustn't get upset by what happened. Snarf… Snarf… Nobody knew that Mumm-Ra would replace Mandora and then take Linka away."

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO PROTECT HER, BUT INSTEAD I LET HER AND EVERYONE DOWN!" He started to yell while trying to keep his voice down.

"Now you listen to me Wheeler and you better listen good." Snarf started to reply with a new sense of courage in his tone. "No one knew what was going to happen, but it did, and you shouldn't feel sorry for yourself. Especially after what you did for the others down in Spidera's Kingdom."

"Look Snarf, I'm sorry for yelling at you it's just."

"Wheeler, you don't have to say a word. Everyone knows that what you did, you did out of love for your wife and also you saved Lion-O and the rest of the Thundercats."

"Thanks Snarf, I'm glad you came down here to check in on me and Linka."

"The others were also worried about you, but I told them that I would check in on you. Besides, I brought down some food in case you were hungry."

"I appreciate that Snarf, but my only concern right now is Linka. I just don't want to leave her side."

"I understand Wheeler." Snarf stated as he started to move the cart of food closer to Wheeler and Linka. "But you really should try and eat something."

"Thanks for the food Snarf, but I'm not hungry right now."

After the statement made by Wheeler, Snarf started to make a sad sounding puff that all Snarf's make when they are sad. "Just promise me that you think about having something to eat." Snarf stated as he left the cart and walked over to Wheeler.

"I promise to think it over Snarf, but I still believe that my answer will still be the same." Wheeler stated as he gave Snarf a friendly hug and then went back to watching over Linka.

"Alright if you insist, but I'll still leave some food here in case you change your mind." Snarf stated as he left a tray of food behind on a counter near Wheeler before he left the medical bay. _"Please hurry back Thundercats. I don't know what else to do to help him."_

* * *

As Snarf started to leave Wheeler inside the medical bay, neither him nor Wheeler noticed an evil presence watching every move that they were making. As Snarf finally left the room, the presence started to show glowing red eyes but only for a moment.

" _It's about time that miserable Snarf left the room. I need to make sure that Linka will never wake up again, just in case my new minions failed in their missions."_ The dark presence started to think as it was being careful not to set off any of the Lair's defenses.

* * *

While all of this was happening inside the lair, back at Castle Plunn-Darr, Mel was still running through his calculations for penetrating the Lair's defenses on another level.

"I believe that I have just about found the correct frequency for the Cat's Lair data stream." Mel started to say into an empty room." Now all I need is a little more time and I should have it." After the statement made by Mel, the computers within the Mutant's old headquarters started to work overtime as if the computer was linked with another. "That's it, I have full access to the Thundercats computer systems. What's this, it seems that they are receiving signals from their second base. I do believe that this can work to my advantage." After a brief pause the computer head started to speak again. "I can use their own signals to piggyback my computer virus right into both their computer systems making both bases vulnerable to attack. Now to implant the virus into both systems at once and also to make sure that I can trigger them both remotely so that they won't have a chance to defend against it." Mel finished as the computers inside the castle started to blink and then suddenly stop. "It's done, now to wait for the right time to attack, but for now I will start to download all of their files so that my little surprise will be able to anticipate every move that those Thundercats can throw against it." Mel stated as he started to secretly download all of the computer files from the Cat's Lair and Tower of Omen's own computer systems.

* * *

While Mel was secretly downloading all of the files from the Thundercat's main computers, Lynx-O and Bengali were continuing to monitor and decode all of the data that was being received from the sensor scans relayed from the Tower Of Omens.

"How is that Lynx-O?" Bengali asked as he tried to adjust the rate of the data flow.

"That is perfect my friend. Keeps the information coming in at that rate." Lynx-O replied as he continued to decode all of the data.

"I wonder if Snarf has had any luck with Wheeler?" Gaia asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Prrrr, not much luck there I'm afraid." Snarf stated as he entered the room.

"Snarf, is everything alright with Wheeler?" Gaia asked with concern for her Planeteer.

"Wheeler is still torn up inside about what happened to Linka. He believes that what happened is all his fault."

"Snarf, we all know that what happened to Linka isn't his fault." Bengali stated while still helping Lynx-O out with the data.

"Prrr, I know that and I also told Wheeler that as well, but he still can't get that feeling out of his head."

"Snarf, I think that I should go and talk to Wheeler." Gaia stated as she bent down to talk to Snarf. "Maybe I can help calm him down."

"I don't know if it will work Gaia, but at this point, I'll try anything. Prrrrr." Snarf stated as he and Gaia left the control room and headed towards the Medical bay.

"Do you think that Gaia will be able to calm their friend Wheeler down?" Mumm-Rana asked with concern for her new friend.

"Don't look at me. I don't have any kids. My job always takes top priority." Mandora replied in her most proudest and honest tone.

"I wouldn't worry about Wheeler you two." Lynx-O started to say. "He has his friends to help him in this time of need."

"And don't forget, we are also here to help them as well." Bengali added as the data stream continued to flow.

"Friends…Family… I never knew what that meant until I met all of you." Mandora started to say. "I am mostly a solo act when it comes to protecting and following the letter of the law."

"Sometimes, it is a good idea for others when friendship is allowed." Mumm-Rana stated.

"Mumm-Rana has a point there Mandora." Lynx-O stated while still processing data. "Without friends, life would be quite lonely for everyone."

"Maybe for you, but I always prefer to do things on my own."

"But in most cases, having friends can help even when you don't expect it to."

"You do have a point there Lynx-O. I'll think about it."

"Well I'm glad that's over with." Bengali started to say. "Now maybe we can get back to deciphering these weird signals that I'm getting."

"I'm starting to pick them up as well Bengal. I will work on this but it will take some time." Lynx-O started to say in a most worried tone.

"I just hope that the others are doing their best to find a match for Linka." Bengali started to say with a worried tone as well. "I wish that I could have gone with them."

"Bengali, you know that your talents are better suited for taking care of our fallen friend. Besides, I have faith that our friends will succeed."

"I have faith in them as well Lynx-O, its just that I can't seem to shake this feeling."

"I have been having the same feeling for a while now my friend. But we have to trust the others on their success."

"Your right, I'll get back to deciphering these signals and help to keep the data stream flowing from the Tower." Bengali stated as he went back to work on the signals.

" _I only hope that my suspicions are not correct. Cause if they are, then we could all be in serious trouble."_ Lynx-O thought as he went back to work.

* * *

As Bengali and Lynx-O continued to work on deciphering the signals sent to them from the Tower of Omens, Gaia and Snarf were just re-entering the medical bay hoping to try and help Wheeler to calm down over recent events.

"I sure hope that you can help Gaia." Snarf stated in his usual worried tone.

"I'll do my best Snarf, but you still have to remember that we are visitors on your world."

"Snarf…Snarf… I know that Gaia, but I just don't know what else to do." Snarf started to say. "I've never seen anyone feel like this, not even Lion-O and the other Thundercats."

"I had a feeling that Wheeler was in love with Linka from the first time that they met. I just never knew how much until he proposed and were married. Now I need to try and help him."

"I'll do my best to assist you Gaia. Snarf…Snarf."

"Thank you my furry friend, now let's hope that Wheeler is still awake and is in a better mood."

* * *

As both Gaia and Snarf entered the room where Wheeler was still sitting next to his wife, Snarf noticed that the try of food that he had left earlier has not even been touched yet. As soon as they saw what was happening, the duo approached Wheeler and Linka.

"Wheeler, you have to stop this and have something to eat." Gaia stated as she and Snarf approached him.

After the statement made by Gaia, Wheeler's attention started to shift from looking at Linka to both Snarf and Gaia.

"Look Gaia, I know that you and Snarf are worried about me, but I am more concerned about Linka. I feel that every moment she is like this, she is starting to slip more and more away from me." Wheeler stated in a most concerned and saddened tone.

"Wheeler, you mustn't blame yourself for what happened to Linka." Gaia started to say. "No one could have predicted what would happen."

"I understand that Gaia, it's just that I feel responsible for everything." Wheeler replied in a most devastated and honest tone.

"Prrrr. How could you be responsible for anything that happened Wheeler?" Snarf asked in his usual curious tone.

"If I hadn't asked Linka to marry me, then none of this would have happened. I should have just left well enough alone."

"Wheeler, why did you ask Linka to marry you?" Gaia asked with a since of wonder and a feeling that Wheeler was holding something back.

"To be honest with you Gaia, I asked Linka to marry me cause I never want to be without her in my life."

"What do you mean by that?" Snarf asked with some concern after hearing Wheeler's answer.

"You see Snarf, after what happened to us when Linka and I were sent to Hook mountain, I realized that I couldn't risk loosing her ever again. It was much worse for me when I started to remember what happened to her cousin Boris back in Washington D.C. I was so mad at Skumm for what he and Boris had done to her. Tricking her into taking Bliss and then taking more in order to stop us. I just couldn't take it anymore and I wanted to make sure that I protected her from all harm."

"Wheeler, I had no idea that you felt like that." Snarf started to say. "The way you want to protect the person that you love the most is just about the bravest thing anyone could ever ask for."

"I have to agree with Snarf on that as well." Gaia started to add. "I've always known how much you cared about Linka even after the first day when I chose you to be the bearer of the Fire Ring. I also knew that your own personal fire would start to grow when you would have someone very special to care about."

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME OR LINKA?!" Wheeler started to yell, but also tried to keep his voice down as well. "IF THIS WAS TRUE, THEN WHY TELL ME NOW AND NOT WHEN YOU FIRST CHOSE LINKA AND MYSELF AS PLANETEERS!"

"Wheeler, you have to understand something. My only purpose then was to select an elite team of protectors to save the Earth from destruction. When I sent out the rings, they were sent to find five very special young people to be a positive example to help to save our planet. When the rings chose you and Linka, I also felt a strong connection between the two of you, but I was not to interfere or tell the two of you of the connection. You both were to figure it out for yourselves."

"FIGURE IT OUT?! GAIA, LOOK AT LINKA!" Wheeler started to yell as he pointed his right index finger towards Linka's body on the bio-bed. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?! LINKA IS IN THIS CONDITION AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! I COULDN'T EVEN SAVE HER FROM BEING POISONED BY ONE OF THOSE SPIDERS AND NOW I FEEL THAT I HAVE LOST HER FOREVER AND THERE IS NOTHING THAT I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Wheeler shouted in a sad tone, as tears started to appear in his eyes.

"Wheeler." Gaia stated as she went over to Wheeler to give him a motherly hug in order to help him. "Wheeler I am so sorry for what you and the others have gone through since arriving on this world. I am so sorry for everything."

"No Gaia, I'm the one you should be sorry." Wheeler stated as Gaia released him from her hug. " I'm sorry for lashing out at you and of course you as well Snarf. I know that you both are only trying to help me and I appreciate it. I am very sorry for how I acted towards you Gaia, I… I didn't mean what I said, it was the sadness in me as well as the anger after what happened down in the underground kingdom."

"Wheeler, you are a brave man. To admit all of this shows that you and Linka are destined to be together." Gaia stated with proudness in her tone.

"Snarf…Snarf… The same can be said for any Thundercat who admits their true feelings." Snarf added.

"Thank you both for those meaningful words, but for right now all of my concerns are focused on Linka. I need her to get better." Wheeler stated now shifting his gaze back towards Linka with his right hand reaching towards Linka's left hand.

"Wheeler, you need to have some patience and wait for the others to return." Gaia stated as Wheeler's hand stopped short of Linka's.

"Gaia, I can't be patient, not when I can't stop blaming myself for what happened. I know you said that I shouldn't but somewhere deep inside me I can't help but feel that way."

Just after the statement made by Wheeler, Linka's left hand then grabbed hold of Wheeler's right as if something was forcing it to move.

"Li…Linka?….Is that you? Are you back?" Wheeler stated as the others were in almost a state of shock.

"Linka, are you with us right now?" Gaia asked with concern after seeing Linka's hand move.

Just then, Linka's mouth started to move and the whole room started to hear her voice.

"Wheeler….don't…..blame…..yourself…..I….chose….you….cause…..I…..love….you….very…..much….yankee…."Linka spoke as she started to drift away once again.

After those words from Linka, tears started to emerge in Wheeler's eyes once again." Linka, babe, please come back to me."

"Snarf…Snarf… Gaia, what does this mean?" Snarf asked after seeing what happened with Linka.

"I…I don't know but we should go and tell Bengali about this." Gaia started to say after witnessing what happened with Linka. "Wheeler, are you gonna be alright?"

"I'll…I'll be fine, just go and tell the others. I'm staying put just in case she comes back to me." Wheeler stated in his most determined tone.

"Alright Wheeler, we'll leave you but please try and eat something if you can." Snarf asked in his usual tone.

"I will Snarf. I promise." Wheeler replied as both Gaia and Snarf left the room.

* * *

As Snarf and Gaia started to leave the medical bay, the dark presence was watching from the shadows observing everything that was happening in the room.

" _So, it would seem that the little Planeteer has more strength than I had originally though. It is very rare for someone the come back on their own using their inner strength. Her love for this Wheeler Planeteer must be stronger that I had thought. I will have to make sure that she will never return again. I do believe that my moment to strike is fast approaching."_ The presence thought as the room suddenly went quiet once again.

* * *

As Gaia and Snarf were heading towards the main control room with news about what they saw with Linka, Snarf couldn't help but notice a strange look on Gaia's face.

"Snarf…Snarf …Gaia is everything alright with you? Something seems to be on your mind." Snarf asked with his usual toned voice.

"Oh…I'm sorry Snarf, I was just wondering how Linka was able to grab Wheeler's hand and talk to us for just that moment." Gaia replied in a most confused tone.

"That was something that I wasn't expecting as well. Your friend Linka is much stronger than I thought."

"Oh? How so Snarf?"

"Usually people who are poisoned by one of Spidera's children are in a coma for a long time unless proper medical care can be used, but your friend was able to come out of it. I know it was only for a short time, but it still was amazing to witness."

"I agree with you on that Snarf. There are still so many dangers here on your adopted world that I worry for my Planeteer's safety."

"Gaia, you must have faith that the Thundercats and the Snarfs will do everything within our power to help you and your Planeteers survive on our world as long as you are here. Snarf….Snarf…"

"I do and I appreciate your honesty about everything, despite everything that your friends have gone through to help my Planeteers."

"Gaia, that is what the Code of Thundera is. To protect our friends and to make the world a better place for everyone."

"Thanks Snarf, I really needed to hear that."

* * *

As Gaia and Snarf were continuing to have their discussion, the duo has just arrived at the door to the main control room, hoping to tell the others about what happened down in the medical bay. As the doors to the control room started to open, the small group quickly saw that Lynx-O and Bengali were still hard at work deciphering all of the data coming in from the Tower of Omens as well as trying to figure out the very strange readings that they had picked up from before. As the duo entered the room, they both decided to walk over towards Mandora and Mumm-Rana, hoping that maybe they might have some insight into what happened down in the medical bay.

"Mumm-Rana, Mandora, do you both have a moment to talk?" Gaia asked while trying not to be rude to the others.

"If there is something on your mind my dear Gaia, then please fell free to tell all of us." Lynx-O replied.

"Lynx-O, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore the both of you, but I didn't want to disturb you and Bengali from your work."

"My dear." Lynx-O started to chuckle a little. "I may be blind but my other senses are so developed to the point where I can figure out other ways to see. Now please tell all of us what has gotten you and Snarf so excited all of a sudden."

After Lynx-O's statement to Gaia, she and Snarf started to tell everyone exactly what happened in the medical bay with Wheeler and Linka. As they were explaining, the looks on everyone's faces started to become that of amazement.

"I can't believe it." Mumm-Rana started to say. "You mean that she actually forced herself to speak in order to calm Wheeler down?"

"That is exactly what happened, but then she started to drift away again." Gaia replied.

"In all of my case files, I have never heard of anyone forcing themselves to awake in order to help someone that they love." Mandora stated in a most honest and truthful tone.

"The bond between those two must be very powerful if Linka was able to gather enough strength to talk in order to help Wheeler." Bengali added.

"We should never underestimate the power of love or any other strong emotions my friend." Lynx-O stated while still processing the data coming in.

"Lynx-O, Bengali, not to change the subject, but have either of you found out what that strange reading was from before?" Mumm-Rana asked while trying not to be rude to the others.

"No my dear, it appears that whatever it was has completely disappeared from sight."

"Something tells me that we might find out what that was much sooner then we would like Lynx-O." Bengali stated.

"On that you may be correct Bengali."

* * *

After the statement made by both Lynx-O and Bengali, all of the alarms within the Cat's Lair started to go off at the same time while both Gaia and Mumm-Rana were hit with something that made both of them fall to the floor in great pain.

"GAIA, MUMM-RANA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Bengali shouted as he started to leave his station to help the two ladies.

"I…I don't know. I….I feel so weak." Mumm-Rana started to say as she started to revert back to her Mummy form.

"What is happening here? Why did Mumm-Rana change back like that?" Mandora asked with great concern for her new friend.

"Apparently whatever is happening was so intense that both Gaia and Mumm-Rana felt it with such strength, that it completely weakened them." Lynx-O replied in his most honest tone.

"Lynx-O, can you discover where that strange force is coming from?" Bengali asked while trying to treat both Mumm-Rana and Gaia.

"I will try my friend." Lynx-O stated as he started to press buttons on the Lair's main control panel. "I've got the coordinates, it seems to be coming from three distinct locations."

"Do you know which three locations?" Snarf asked while trying to help Bengali.

"Give me a moment my friend." Lynx-O stated as he continued to pin-point the exact three locations on the main screen. "I've got them." He added as all three locations popped up on the main screen.

"That's the same three locations that we sent our teams to." Bengali stated as the three locations came into view.

"Yes, apparently what ever caused Wheeler's ring to be regenerated is happening right now at the Warrior Maiden's home as well as the Wollo village and the Bulkin community."

"But all at the same time?"

"I have no idea what is causing this to happen. After the alarms started to go off and after I was able to locate the source, I seem to have lost all three signals."

"Can you get the signals back?" Snarf asked hoping that his friends weren't in any real danger.

"I'll see what I can do." Lynx-O replied as he started to push more buttons on the console.

"Gaia, are you strong enough to get back on your feet?" Bengali asked while Lynx-O was still trying to get the signals back.

"I think so." Gaia replied, but still weak.

"Snarf…Snarf…Mumm-Rana, how are you doing?" Snarf asked out of concern for his friend.

"I'm still weak." Mumm-Rana started to say in weakened tone. "I need to get back to my White Pyramid to rest and restore my strength. I've been away for far too long"

"Mandora, can you please help Mumm-Rana back to her Pyramid to rest?" Bengali asked while still treating both Gaia and Mumm-Rana.

"I can get her back to her Pyramid on the Electro-Charger in no time. But what about you Gaia? Will you be alright?" Mandora asked while helping Bengali to get Mumm-Rana and Gaia back on their feet.

"I will be fine. Like Mumm-Rana, I just need to rest for a while." Gaia replied but still in a weakened tone.

"I'll be the judge of that Gaia." Bengali started to say. "I don't know much about Mumm-Rana's Physiology, but you defiantly need plenty of rest. Both of you took a major blow to your bodies."

"I'll get some rest after my Planeteers return." Gaia started to say as she was getting back on her feet.

"My dear, Bengali is correct. You and Mumm-Rana need to rest until the others return. I promise to keep you informed of any developments."

"All right Lynx-O, Bengali, you win." Gaia started to say as she shifted her gaze over to Snarf. "Snarf, would you be so kind to escort me back to my quarters?" Gaia asked in a most polite manner.

"It would be my pleasure to help you." Snarf stated as he gave a friendly bow before escorting Gaia back to her room.

"Mandora, will you be able to handle getting Mumm-Rana back to her White Pyramid in time?" Bengali asked with some concern.

"If I use the new boosters that were installed at my last overhaul, then I should be able to get her back in about an hour or so." Mandora stated with an honest tone in her voice.

"Mumm-Rana, will you be able to hold on for that long?" Bengali asked with great concern for Mumm-Rana's health.

"I believe that I will be fine for the trip back." Mumm-Rana replied still in a weakened tone.

"My dear Mandora, before you take Mumm-Rana back to her Pyramid, could would please come here for a moment." Lynx-O asked while gesturing Mandora to join him.

"What is it Lynx-O?" Mandora asked in a curious tone as she approached Lynx-O while still sitting at the main control panel.

"After you bring Mumm-Rana back to her home to rest, I was wondering if you could stop off at these coordinates." Lynx-O stated as he started to show Mandora a group of figures.

"Lynx-O, I am an officer of the law, not a messenger service for the Thundercats." Mandora replied in a much determined and honest tone.

"I understand that my dear, but I just need you to go and deliver this message to a friend of ours there." Lynx-O replied as he gave Mandora a piece of paper with some writing on it.

"Lynx-O, are you sure about this location?" Mandora replied with some concern in her tone.

"What is it my dear?"

"I've never been to this sector before. The higher ups to whom I work for had never sent anyone out that far before."

"We know it is a lot to ask of you, but it would really help our friends out a lot." Bengali added as he was helping Mumm-Rana to stay on her feet.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you Mandora." Lynx-O replied in his usual calm and honest tone.

"You Thundercats have helped out the Galaxy Patrol many times in our hour of need. For this errand, I am happy to help."

"Are your superiors gonna be mad at you for taking this detour for us?" Bengali asked with some concern for Mandora's career.

"After I drop off Mumm-Rana, I'll radio my superiors and fill them in on the situation. I'm sure they will allow me to go after I give them a full report."

"Thank you Mandora, we all appreciate what you are doing for us." Lynx-O replied in his most honest and grateful tone.

"It is an honor to help Thundercats." Mandora stated while shifting her gaze to Mumm-Runa. "Are you well enough to travel Mumm-Rana?"

* * *

After Mandora's question, Bengali started to let go of Mumm-Rana to see if she can manage to stand up on her own. As they all watched, Mumm-Rana was able to remain up on her feet for a while, but then she started to fall back down to the ground. Luckly for her, Bengali was able to catch Mumm-Rana and started to help her back to her feet.

"I think that I will need some help getting back to the Electro-Charger Mandora." Mumm-Rana stated in a much embarrassed and weakened tone.

"No need to feel embarrassed Mumm-Rana, sometimes it is hard to know what our bodies can handle and what they can't." Lynx-O stated hoping to lift Mumm-Rana's spirits.

"Let's just hope that her body can handle extreme speeds on the way back home." Mandora stated as the entire group started to laugh for a moment.

"We better get going Mandora, the sooner I get back home and rest, the sooner you can help the Thundercats on their errand." Mumm-Rana stated knowing full well that she was getting weaker by the minute.

"Mumm-Rana, once you've rested and regained your strength, will you be able to help us out if we need to call you?" Bengali asked while seeing Mandora taking over for him keeping Mumm-Rana on her feet.

"Once I'm all better, I contact you and be on my way." Mumm-Rana replied in a much more weakened tone.

"We better get going right now." Mandora started to say as the left the control room. "We'll be in touch Thundercats." Mandora finished as the two women left the control room.

"Do you think that Mandora will make it in time Lynx-O?" Bengali asked in a much worried tone for his friend.

"Trust her my friend. Mandora knows what she is doing." Lynx-O started to reply in his usual manner. "Now I need your help to try and get back those readings that I had found from before. I'm starting to worry about our new friends and what caused that massage surge that struck both Mumm-Rana and Gaia really hard."

"OK Lynx-O, you got it, let's get to work." Bengali replied as he started to sit back down at one of the side consoles to help restore the data from before.

* * *

After a while, Lynx-O and Bengali were able to get the main viewer back up and focused on all three locations once again, but the strange signals that they found were completely gone. As the duo continued to scan they started to get some even more strange readings from all three locations as well as from the front of the Cat's Lair.

"Lynx-O, are you getting the same readings that I am getting over here?" Bengali asked in a much worried and curious tone.

"Yes I am." Lynx-O started to say in a most confused tone. "It would seem that two of the three signals are mobile and there is a 4th signal coming from the front of the lair."

"Can you bring the 4th signal up on the main viewer?'

"Give me a moment." Lynx-O replied as he started to push some buttons on the console. "There." He added as the image of Mandora and Mumm-Rana getting on the Electro-Charger, started to come into view.

"It looks like Mumm-Rana is in good hands." Bengali stated as he watched the Electro-charger start to take off with the two ladies on board.

"Now that we know that Mumm-Rana will be fine, lets start to focus on those two moving signals." Lynx-O stated hoping that Bengali will be able to help him again.

"Your right Lynx-O, I'll try to increase the image for you." Bengali stated as he started to press some buttons from the side station he was sitting at.

* * *

After a moment of pushing buttons to increase to signal strength from the Tower's scans, two images started to appear on the main viewer. One of the images was Wilykit heading back towards the Lair on her Space Board, while the other image was a blur of orange light heading towards the Lair at super speed.

"Lynx-O, I am seeing that Cheetara and Wilykit are heading back to the lair but not the rest of their teams and I am also not getting anything from the team that was sent to the Bulkin Community." Bengali stated as he continued to monitor the situation.

"I'm sure that once Cheetara and Wilykit return we will understand what happened." Lynx-O started to say until his cat ears started to glow bright red.

"What is it Lynx-O?" Bengali asked with some concern.

"Bengali, we have to get down to the medical bay right away."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I am starting to sense a dark presence down there and I'm afraid that it is forcing Wheeler to do something that goes against his nature."

"Then we better get moving, if Wheeler is being forced to hurt Linka, then we have to stop him and this dark presence that is forcing him."

"Lets get going then."

* * *

As Bengali and Lynx-O started to leave the control room to head towards the medical bay, Lynx-O started to wonder about this dark presence and how it was able to conceal itself from all of the scanners and alarms within the lair. Also Bengali knew that if Wheeler was forced to administer the wrong solution to Linka before the blood transfusion, that it would most likely kill her and Wheeler would never forgive himself if that happened.

As Gaia and Snarf left Wheeler inside the Medical bay with Linka still laying on the Bio-Bed and unable to move, the evil presence decided that now would be the time to strike after seeing Linka's hand move and her voice making Wheeler calm down for a while.

" _Now's my chance to make sure that this Planeteer will never wake up again, and I will use this fool's feelings for her to do it."_ The presence thought as it started to manifest into it's spirit form of Linka just as the alarms were going off inside the lair.

"Oh Linka, I wish that you were back with me." Wheeler started to say while still in a depressed state. "I know that you forced yourself to help me, but I still need you in my life."

"Wheeler.." The dark presence stated while disguised as Linka and in spirit form.

"Li….Linka?!" Wheeler responded as he shifted his attention to where the voice was coming from.

"I need your help to come back Yankee." He stated in Linka's voice with evil intent.

"Help you?…Linka, what is happening to you?" Wheeler asked not knowing what was happening to the person he loves.

"Wheeler, I feel that my spirit is slowly being pulled away from my body and soon I won't be able to return to it."

"NO! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING THAT I CAN DO TO STOP THIS!"

"There is Yankee." He paused for a moment before he continued to speak in Linka's voice." There is a vial in Bengali's office that can save my life, but he is afraid to use it."

"AFRAID?! AFRAID OF WHAT?!"

"He is afraid that the vial will restore my health and make you stop moping around. Also Yankee, you should know that everyone still blames you for what happened to me."

"But, they all said that it wasn't my fault for what happened to you." Wheeler paused for a moment not believing the words that was coming out of Linka's mouth. "Even you told me that it wasn't my fault."

"That was Jaga speaking through my body to stop you from feeling sad, but the truth is that everyone blames you and this is your punishment for what happened to me."

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THEY ARE OUR FRIENDS LINKA, THEY WOULD NEVER LET ME GO ON BLAMING MYSELF FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

" _This next phase should start to push that Planeteer's feelings to the point where he will do anything that I request of him in order to end her life. He he he he"_ The presence started to think as he prepared to push Wheeler even further with worry.

As the presence finished it's thoughts of evil, Linka's image started to fade in and out from view, making Wheeler's emotions almost go completely out of control with worry.

"Linka, what is happening to you?" He stated while Linka's image was still fading in and out.

"I am running out of time." The presence started to say. "Every minute that goes by I am leaving my body to the point where I might never return."

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN ANYMORE!" Wheeler yelled as he started to leave Linka's bedside and headed towards Bengali's office where all of the vials were.

* * *

As Wheeler started to head towards the vials, Mumm-Ra who was still disguised as Linka's spirit continued to follow him in order to make sure that Wheeler chose the correct vial to end her life.

"All right Linka." Wheeler started to say with a determined tone in his voice. "Which vial is it that will save your life?"

After a moment, the fake Linka spirit started to point to a clear vial with the label "adrenalin" on it.

"This one?" Wheeler asked as he took the vial.

"That's the one, hurry Yankee. I can feel myself begin pulled away really fast." Mumm-Ra stated hoping to drive Wheeler to the point of no return.

* * *

As Mumm-Ra started to watch with a sadistic grin beneath his disguise, Wheeler had just taken the vial from Bengali's office and started to head back to Linka to administer it in order to try and save her life. While he was holding the vial, he was wondering why the Thundercats never told Wheeler of this possible solution for the woman he loves. As he was heading back to Linka, Wheeler started to hear a strange but familiar voice coming from inside his head.

" _Wheeler you must stop this. This is not the way to help Linka, please my friend do not do this."_ The voice started to say inside his head.

" _No.. You will not stop him and you will not stop me. Not when I am so close to making him kill his beloved."_ Mumm-Ra thought as he started to bombard Wheeler's mind with thought control waves, completely knocking out the thought waves that Wheeler had been receiving from his friend Ma-Ti. "Hurry Yankee…. My time is running out. Administer the vial before it is too late."

"Yes Linka." Wheeler started to say but now in some sort of zombie state. "I will give you the vial to save your life." Wheeler stated as he was preparing to administer the vial.

"That's it you fool." Mumm-Ra started to say while in disguise but in his own voice. "Give Linka that vial and end her life forever." Mumm-Ra then started to laugh maniacally in the room.

* * *

As Mumm-Ra started to laugh while Wheeler was still under his spell, Bengali and Lynx-O had just arrived outside the doors to the medical bay and were about to enter to see what was happening.

"I hope that we are not too late Bengali." Lynx-O said worried about his friends behind the doors to the medical bay.

"As do I my friend." Lynx-O started to say. "That sense of evil that I was getting from the main control room is very strong behind these doors and it seems to be affecting someone in the room."

"The only ones in the room are Linka and Wheeler." Bengali started to reply. "And since Linka is in no condition to move then…..We have to get in there now!" He yelled as both Bengali and Lynx-O started to enter the room.

* * *

As Lynx-O and Bengali entered the medical bay, the two Thundercats started to see Wheeler headed back towards Linka with a vial in his right hand and a medical device all set up to receive and administer it into Linka's left arm. At the same time they also started to see a spirit form of Linka compelling Wheeler to continue on his current course of action.

"WHEELER, YOU MUST STOP RIGHT NOW!" Bengali shouted to try and stop Wheeler.

"We have to try and stop him without hurting him Bengali." Lynx-O stated as they both started to head towards Wheeler while Bengali was still trying to get through to him.

"WHEELER, PLEASE YOU MUST'NT DO THIS! LINKA WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO HURT HER!" Bengali shouted hoping that hearing Linka's name would stop him.

" _So they want to stop you from saving the woman you love, then so be it."_ Mumm-Ra though as he started to alter his mind control waves on Wheeler causing him to stop. _"Now Wheeler, do what you wanted to do since you learned the truth. Use your power to destroy the Thundercats. They have prevented your beloved from waking up, destroy them and unleash your anger at them."_ Mumm-Ra finished as he stopped the flow of mind control waves causing Wheeler to turn around and look at the Thundercats.

"Wheeler, it would seem that I finally got through to you." Bengali stated as he and Lynx-O stopped only a few feet away from Wheeler.

* * *

As Wheeler stopped and turned around to look at the Thundercats, the color of his eyes was starting to change from light blue to dark red as if something still had a hold over his mind.

"Careful Bengali." Lynx-O started to say with worry. "Something is still not right with our friend."

"You got that right Thundercat." Wheeler stated in a most hateful and angry tone at his friends. "NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Wheeler shouted as he started to raise his ring hand and point it at the Thundercats.

"Wheeler, what are you doing?" Bengali asked not knowing why Wheeler is doing this.

"YOU'VE KEPT LINKA IN THIS STATE TO PUNISH ME! YOU ALL BLAME ME FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO HER! I CAN SAVE HER, BUT ONLY AFTER I END YOUR LIVES FOR BETRAYING THE PLANETEERS.!"

"WHEELER, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Bengali started to shout, hoping to get through to Wheeler. "WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS! LINKA IS IN THIS STATE CAUSE OF MUMM-RA, NOT YOU!"

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! LINKA TOLD ME EVERYTHING! SEE?! "Wheeler shouted as he started to point towards the image of Linka still in the room.

* * *

As Wheeler pointed to the spirit form of Linka, Bengali started to see a change in the spirit's eyes as well as Lynx-O sensing something evil coming from the same direction.

"Now Wheeler, destroy the Thundercats and save my life." Mumm-Ra spoke in his own voice while still in the spiritual form of Linka.

"Mumm-Ra, you won't get away with this." Lynx-O started to say. "Wheeler's love for Linka is more powerful than your dark powers." He added as he started to open his small reflective dish on his left arm.

"You are all fools!" Mumm-Ra yelled as he changed back from the Linka spirit image into his Ever-living form. "NOW MY DEAR FRIEND… DESTROY THE THUNDERCATS AND THEN KILL YOUR BELOVED! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Wheeler, you have to stop and snap out of it." Lynx-O started to say hoping to break through. "We are not your enemies, we are your friends. Please my friend, you know what we stand for, we would never allow anyone to be harmed."

* * *

As Lynx-o started to speak his words of honesty, Wheeler's ring hand started to shake, as if somewhere inside Wheeler's mind, he was starting to have doubts about what was happening to him.

"Wheeler, you must try to remember all of your love for Linka and the reason why Gaia choose you and the others to be Planeteers." Bengali added trying to help Lynx-O break through to Wheeler.

"NO!" Mumm-Ra started to say as he begun once again to bombard Wheeler's mind with thought control waves. "THEY ARE YOUR ENEMIES AND MUST BE DESTROYED! THEY BLAME YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO LINKA! DESTROY THEM NOW BEFORE THEY CAN KILL HER!"

* * *

As the thought waves continued to bombard Wheeler's mind, Mumm-Ra's voice was continuing to persuade him to lash out and attack the Thundercats, while some part of his own mind was trying to fight back. As the battle inside Wheeler's mind continued, he started to remember why he became a Planeteer and the reasons why he fell in love and married Linka. As the memories continued to help Wheeler remember, the thought waves being sent into his mind by Mumm-Ra were slowly being repelled by the love of family and friendship that he had gotten from the Planeteers and the Thundercats. After enough of his memories started to emerge, Wheeler then decided it was time to strike back at the real person who was causing him all of this pain.

"YOU ARE MY SLAVE WHEELER!" Mumm-Ra started to yell while still bombarding him with thought waves. "I COMMAND YOU TO DESTROY THE THUNDERCATS WITH YOUR POWER.!"

"I AM NO ONE'S SLAVE, YOU STUPID BAG OF WRAPPINGS!" Wheeler yelled as his eyes started to change back to their original color.

After hearing Wheeler's outburst, Mumm-Ra let out a disgusting whale as he started to become filled with anger. "HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO RESIT MY POWERS?! NO ONE HAS EVER RESISTED MY POWERS! YOU SHOULD STILL BE MY SLAVE AND THE THUNDERCATS SHOULD BE DESTROYED BY NOW!" Mumm-Ra yelled as the look of confusion started to appear on is face.

* * *

As Mumm-Ra was yelling his words out in the room, Wheeler started to turn around with a look of anger on his own face just as the mind control waves started to disappear from his mind.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TURN ME AGAINST MY FRIENDS AND THE WOMAN I LOVE, YOU STUPID BAG OF BONES! I WOULD NEVER BETRAY MY FRIENDS NO MATTER WHAT THE SITUATION!" Wheeler started to yell back at Mumm-Ra.

"FOOL! IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAY, YOUR FRIEND WILL NEVER WAKE UP, EVEN IF I HAVE TO SEND HER TO THE NEXT WORLD MYSELF!" Mumm-Ra yelled as he started to approach Linka.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

"Lynx-O we have to do something." Bengali stated as the situation started to grow more desperate for Linka.

"LYNX-O, GET YOUR SHIELD READY!" Wheeler shouted hoping that Lynx-O would get the message.

"FOOL! THAT BLIND THUNDERCAT'S WEAPON WON'T HURT ME IF I DON'T LOOK AT IT! SAY GOOD-BYE TO YOUR BELOVED!" Mumm-Ra shouted as he raised both his arms with energy starting to form in his hands, aimed at Linka's body.

"LYNX-O, I HOPE THAT YOUR AIM IS ON TARGET!" Wheeler shouted as he quickly turned around back to Lynx-O and aimed his ring at his weapon.

"Are you sure about this my friend?" Lynx-O asked with much concern for what Wheeler is thinking.

"We have no choice, we have to save Linka." Wheeler responded in a much sadden and honest tone.

"Then do it my friend."

"FIRE!"

* * *

As soon as Wheeler shouted his command for his ring, an red beam of heat started to emerge from his ring and headed towards Lynx-O's weapon. As the beam hit the reflective shield, it was then re-directed with more power straight towards its true target Mumm-Ra. As Mumm-Ra was about to launch the final blow against Wheeler and kill Linka, he was then struck by the intensified beam of heat coming from both Wheeler's ring and Lynx-O's shield. As the beam struck Mumm-Ra in the back, a burning hole started to appear in the back of Mumm-Ra's cape as the beam started to impact the blue skin of the creature.

As the beam struck Mumm-Ra, the creature of pure evil started to let out a painful wail while his skin was being slowly burned. As the pain continued to grow, Mumm-Ra's hands lost the energy balls that he was creating as he fell down to the ground still in pain form Wheeler's fire beam and Lynx-O's shield.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO MORE! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mumm-Ra continued to yell as the beam continued to impact the creature.

"Wheeler, that's enough. I think that Mumm-Ra's had it." Bengali stated hoping the Wheeler will stop.

"No. I won't let him cause any more pain to me or my friends." Wheeler stated as he continued to fire the beam at Lynx-O and be re-directed towards Mumm-Ra.

"Wheeler my friend, this is not the way." Lynx-O started to say in his most honest tone. "This is Mumm-Ra's way Wheeler, it is not yours."

After hearing those words coming out of Lynx-O, Wheeler started to remember him saying those exact same words to Gi when she was so full of anger and hate over what happened to a friend of hers back on Earth. The pain that was in Gi's eyes when she tried to drown the person who had shot and nearly killed one of her best friends, was completely overwhelming that it nearly blocked out Wheeler's voice when he tried to stop her. After remembering that incident, Wheeler started to lower the intensity of the beam until it was completely gone from the reflective shield and from hitting Mumm-Ra's body.

"Bengali, Lynx-O, I am so sorry for what I almost did." Wheeler stated while more tears started to appear in his eyes.

"It is alright Wheeler, we know how potent Mumm-Ra's influence is." Bengali replied as he went to check on Mumm-Ra who had reverted back into his mummy form just as Wheeler's beam lost contact with him.

"Is he still alive Bengali?" Lynx-O asked as he tried to close his shield while trying not to burn himself.

* * *

As Bengali started to get closer to Mumm-Ra to see if he was still alive, he was then pushed away by an energy pulse that came from the mummy's left hand. As Bengali was pushed back, the mummy started to rise up from the ground while looking in Wheeler's direction.

"You fool." He started to say in his most wicked and evil tone. "You will never be able to destroy me, cause where ever evil exists Mumm-Ra lives….MUMM-RA LIVES! **MUMM- RA LIVES HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"** The mummy shouted as he disappeared out of the medical bay.

"No, I should have finished him off when I had the chance." Wheeler started to say as his anger started to return.

"Wheeler, my friend, you did the right thing by letting him go." Lynx-O stated as he started to walk over to Wheeler and Bengali.

"The right thing?!" Wheeler started to shout but trying to stay calm. "That bag of bones almost made me kill my wife and both of you. Then when I had him on the ropes, I let him go and now who knows what he is planning next. And you're telling me that I did the right thing?!"

"Wheeler you are a Planeteer, and you follow a code of peace, we Thundercats follow the Code of Thundera which is also our code of peace." Lynx-O replied as he put his left hand on Wheeler's right shoulder.

"He's right about our code Wheeler." Bengali started to say as he started to get back up. "Our code is what defines us and what motivates us to help others."

"And we all know about being pushed to the point of no-return. We all have been there once or twice since living here on Third Earth, but for people who are visiting us for the first time, it can be pretty intense."

"I guess I can understand what you are talking about." Wheeler started to say in a much calmer tone. "When I was a little younger, I saw this movie about a boy loosing his parents right in front of him by criminals."

"What happened to this boy?" Lynx-O asked with a little wonder.

"He grew up into a crime-fighter, with only one rule. Never kill, for if he did, then he would be the same as those who took his parents away from him."

"Did this crime-fighter ever fault from his no killing rule?"

"He once said that if you look into an abyss long enough, you can see the abyss looking back at you. I never thought that something like that would happen to me."

"But when it did, you were able to beat it and come back from it, and without killing anyone." Bengali stated while seeing the pain in Wheeler's eyes.

"But I almost crossed that line and killed someone for what happened to the person I love the most. What I almost done is completely unforgivable."

"The point is that you didn't go through with it and you proved that Gaia made the right choice when she chose you to be a Planeteer." Lynx-O added in hopes of helping Wheeler more.

"So what happens now? What can I do so that I am never that person ever again? A person who's out for revenge."

"My friend, you have already started."

"I have?" Wheeler responded with a little confusion in his tone.

"By admitting your true feelings and working passed the anger you have taken the first step. But I think that we will need to inform the others about what happened here so that they can help you out more my friend.'

"Your right Lynx-O, I started to let my feelings get the better of me and it was easy for that mummy to place me under his control. I have to more at peace within myself in order for that not to happen again."

"We all have a small part of us that sometimes get out of control Wheeler." Bengali stated now standing on both his feet. "We all just have to learn control and to be more honest with ourselves."

* * *

As Bengali, and Lynx-O were having their conversation with Wheeler after the battle with Mumm-Ra, Snarf started to enter the medical bay with Cheetara right behind him.

"Is everything alright here?" Cheetara asked as she and Snarf entered the room.

"Everything is fine my dear." Lynx-O replied.

"When did you get here Cheetara?" Bengali asked with some wonder.

"Snarf…Snarf… I bumped into Cheetara as I was heading down towards the kitchen. I though that a little food might help Gaia feel better." Snarf stated in his usual tone.

"As I met up with Snarf, we both started to hear yelling from the medical bay, so we came to see what was happening."

"We had a little run in with Mumm-Ra here." Bengali stated in his most honest tone.

"He tried to make me hurt everyone here and my wife." Wheeler replied in a most saddened tone.

"We were able to handle it but our friend Wheeler was hurt much more than we realized." Lynx-O stated while trying to be kind to Wheeler's situation. "By the way, what are you doing here? We picked up some strange readings from before and then we saw you running back here at top speed."

"That's correct. I came to get the Thunderclaw. The Thundertank is down and we have a medical emergency back at the Tree Top Kingdom."

"Anything serious?" Bengali asked with concern for what Cheetara had told the group.

"One of Willa's warriors was attacked and can barely move. I need to get the Thunderclaw and head back there right away."

"I better go with you and check on Willa's fallen warrior."

"Bengali, you are needed here more than ever now. With Linka still unable to move and now what happened to Wheeler, your expertise's are needed right here." Lynx-O stated while trying to be honest with the group.

"Lynx-O's right Bengali, besides Kwami and Pumyra are handling things over there."

"OK, just hurry back and please be careful of Willa's fallen warrior." Bengali stated knowing full well that both Cheetara and Lynx-O were correct in both their statements.

"I will and Wheeler when my group gets back to the lair we will try and help you as much as we can."

"Thanks Cheetara, now you better go and God speed." Wheeler stated knowing that time was not on Linka's side.

* * *

After Wheeler's statement, Cheetara left the medical bay and headed straight towards the hangar to board the Thunderclaw and head straight back towards the Tree Top Kingdom. As Cheetara started to watch the giant cat claw rise into the air, her thoughts about what happened to Wheeler, Linka and the other Thundercats started to fill her mind.

" _I sure hope that Bengali is correct about what he said about Linka's blood type. I can't stand to see Wheeler in so much pain. I just hope that the other teams have had better luck."_ She started to think as she left the lair's hangar. _"I don't know what Mumm-Ra and those new allies have in store for us, but whatever it is I know that we will be ready, I just hope that we have enough time to prepare."_ She finished as she plotted a course back to Willa and the others.


	51. Chapter 51 Prelude To Battles

As the right outside Claw of the Cat's Lair started to rise into the air, Cheetara, inside the Thunderclaw, started to emerge from the hangar. As she started to leave the confines of the hangar and start to cross the bridge, she then started to plot a course back towards the Tree Top Kingdom to retrieve the Thundertank as well as the rest of her teammates. As she started to head towards the forest, Wilykit, on her Space board started to approach the Lair, while noticing that Cheetara was leaving in the Thunderclaw.

" _I wonder where Cheetara is off to in the Thunderclaw?"_ Wilykit started to think as she approached the Lair to fill the others in on what happened to her team at the Wollo Village. _"I just hope the other teams have had better luck then us."_

As she noticed that Cheetara and the Thunderclaw was heading off towards an unknown destination, Wilykit was making her final approach towards the Cat's lair not knowing what has happened to her friends inside the building.

* * *

As she started to enter the lair and headed towards the main control room, Wilykit started to walk pass the medical bay, when she noticed that Bengali, Lynx-O, Snarf and Wheeler were inside and having a little discussion.

"Hey guys." She started to say. "What happened in here?"

"We were attacked by Mumm-Ra my dear." Lynx-O started to say in his most honest tone.

"How's Linka?" Wilykit asked in a most worried tone for her friend on the Bio-Bed.

"Lynx-O and Wheeler were able to stop him before anything bad happened." Bengali replied in a most honest and truthful tone.

"Our friend Wheeler was able to combine the power of his ring with my reflective shield to stop that mummy in his tracks." Lynx-O replied in a much proud and truthful tone.

"But I know that I should have finished that mummy off when I had the chance." Wheeler stated while still feeling a little sad and angry.

"What do you mean by that Wheeler?" Wilykit asked with concern after hearing Wheeler's statement.

"I had that mummy down for the count but instead of finishing him off for good, I let him go."

"We all told Wheeler that he did the right thing letting Mumm-Ra go." Bengali stated in his most honest and caring tone.

"They're right Wheeler." Wilykit started to say. "Our code prevents us from ever taking a life, no matter who it is."

"She's right my friend." Lynx-O stated as he walked over to Wilykit. "Now my dear, tell us what happened to you and your team back at the Bulkin village.

"It is a long story and besides Gi and Wilykat should be back soon to fill everyone in on the details."

"Snarf…Snarf… Maybe we should hear Wilykit's story somewhere else." Snarf stated knowing full well how fragile Wheeler's emotions are at the moment.

"I do believe that you are correct my friend." Lynx-O stated while in full agreement with Snarf.

"If it involves Linka, then I want to know everything." Wheeler stated while sitting next to Linka's bed.

"Wheeler, what we have to discuss is not very important so if you'll excuse us then we will-" Bengali started to say

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Wheeler started to shout. "IF THE REASON FOR KEEPING ME OUT OF THE LOOP IS MY FEELINGS FOR LINKA, THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT IT SHOULDN'T MATTER! I AM A PART OF THIS TEAM AND THIS FAMILY SO I SHOULD BE INVOLVED IN EVERYTHING!"

"You are quite correct Wheeler." Lynx-O started to say after hearing Wheeler's outburst. "Forgive us my friend, we were only trying to protect you from any more bad news."

"He is right Wheeler." Wilykit started to say as she started to walk over towards Wheeler. "We all want Linka to get better but maybe we all made a mistake in keeping you out of everything."

"If anyone should apologize about everything that has happened, then it should be me." Wheeler replied as he bent down towards Wilykit and gave her a hug for comfort. "I should have never let my feelings for Linka get in the way of my duties of being a Planeteer. I should have been out there with all of you trying to help, please forgive me." He stated as he released Wilykit from their hug.

"Wheeler, I was the one who wanted to keep you in the dark about our plans. I see now that I was wrong. I'm sorry for that." Bengali stated as he approached Wheeler and extended his right hand towards him.

"I guess that we all have had our fair share of mistakes Bengali, so lets just call it even between all of us." Wheeler stated as he accepted Bengali's hand with his right hand.

"Now that's everything all settled, Wilykit, my dear, please tell all of us what exactly happened to you and the others." Lynx-O stated in hopes of getting some much needed answers.

"Are you all sure about that?" Wilykit asked with some concern for Wheeler's feelings.

"Wilykit, it is OK, besides it just might help Linka as well." Wheeler replied in a much needed and honest tone.

"I don't understand." Wilykit replied as the others also wondered for a moment.

"I believe I know what you mean my friend." Lynx-O started to say in his most honest and truthful tone." Maybe having all of us here with her, might be more helpful when she can hear all of our voices."

"That is what I am also hoping for Lynx-O." Wheeler stated.

"Wheeler, that is a good idea." Bengali started to say. "Wilykit please tell us everything that has happened to you and your team.

After the statement made by Bengali, Wilykit nodded her head and started to tell what happened to her and the rest of her team back at the Wollo Village. As she continued to tell her tale, Wilykit started to wonder how long it would be before the other teams started to return from their missions, and if they have had any luck finding a match for their fallen friend.

* * *

As Wilykit was heading into the lair to fill the others in on the status of her team, Cheetara was racing back to her friends at the Tree Top Kingdom while at the controls of the Thunderclaw. As she started to get closer to her friends, thoughts started to fill her mind of her Thundercat family and their newest members, The Planeteers.

" _I can't believe everything that has been happening since our new friends arrived on our world only a week ago."_ Cheetara started to think as she got closer to the others. _"I only hope that Bengali will be able to help Willa's daughter and that in turn, she will be able to help Linka as well."_ She finished as she approached the rest of her team at the base of the Tree Top Kingdom.

* * *

As Cheetara, was trying to get back to the others as fast as the Thunderclaw would allow, both Kwami and Pumyra were still trying to help Leia, while both Willa and Nayda were trying to see what they could also do to help.

"How's my daughter?" Willa asked with much concern after what Duke Nukem had done to her.

"I'm still getting a strong pulse but she is still unconscious." Kwami replied as Pumyra started to scan her with a working medical device.

"According to these readings, she is still alive but I am starting to detect something strange in her system." Pumyra stated in a most honest and confused tone.

"Do you have any idea what it is Pumyra?" Kwami asked with some concern.

"No. I'm afraid that I don't." Pumyra started to respond in a most confused and perplexed tone. "I have never seen anything like this before." She stated as she passed the medical device over to Kwami to look at the readings.

* * *

After a moment of looking at the readings from the medical device, Kwami started to stand up and walk over towards Willa and Nayda.

"Kwami, please tell me that my daughter will be fine!" Willa stated with a much frustrated and saddened tone in her voice.

"To be honest Willa, I don't know." Kwami stated in his most honest tone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Willa replied as she started to yell.

"Willa please, you have to calm down."

"Yes sister, please calm down and let Kwami explain what he meant." Nayda stated hoping to calm down Willa.

"All right Kwami, can you please tell me what is happening to my daughter." Willa stated as she started to calm down little.

"I'm not really sure. I have never seen anything like this." Kwami started to say while showing Willa and Nayda the readings from the medical device. "You have to remember that the Eco-Villains and the Planeteers are visitors on your world, so I have no idea what is happening here."

"Surly there must be something that you can do?" Nayda asked with some concern for her sister's daughter.

"If only I had some herbs from my native Africa, then maybe I can make something that could help."

"I don't know where Africa is but maybe we can help in some way." Nayda replied as she left Willa and headed back towards the elevator and rode it back to the top.

"Where is she going, Willa?" Kwami asked with some wonder and concern in his voice.

"I think that I know, and I hope it helps." Willa stated as she started to look a lot better then she was from before. "Kwami, please forgive me for my outburst." She started to say. "I was upset and full of worry about my daughter."

"It is all right Willa." Kwami replied as he put his left hand on Willa's right shoulder. "We all have someone we deeply care about. Wheeler has Linka and you have your daughter, besides I could use your help in examining her anyway. I would do it, but she is your daughter and I know that you would want to help."

"Thank you Kwami, for respecting us and our ways. I would be happy to help you with my daughter." Willa stated as she and Kwami started to head back to Pumyra and Leia.

"Any change Pumyra?" Kwami asked with wonder and concern.

"Not really, she is still breathing normally and her pulse is still good, but I am still worried about that weird reading that is starting to appear on her last scan." Pumyra replied in her most honest tone.

"Willa, we need to see where she got hit. I know that you would never let anyone tend to your own people, but under the circumstances."

"Kwami, it is alright. I'll help you see where she got hit and try to help." Willa stated as she started to move her daughter's clothes around a little until the area where she got blasted by Duke Nukem's beam appeared.

* * *

As Willa moved the clothing around to get a better look at where Leia was struck, Pumyra was trying her best to keep Leia from moving around while Willa and Kwami started to see exactly what was causing the strange reading to appear in the medical device. As they both got a better look at the wound, they both started to see a strange purplish glow as well as small blood streams starting to glow the same color.

"Kwami, what is happening to her?" Willa asked, now in a much more worried tone then from before.

"I can't believe that they would go this far to stop us from saving Linka's life." Kwami replied in a much sorrowful and honest tone.

"KWAMI, PLEASE I HAVE TO KNOW! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HER!?" Willa stated while almost at the point of screaming.

"Willa you have to calm down and I will try to help her, but I need something to stop this infection."

"INFECTION?! WHAT INFECTION!?"

"She is slowing being poisoned by radiation. A little trademark and gift from the good Duke." Kwami stated while trying not to get angry.

"Kwami, will she be alright?" Pumyra started to say with much concern for Willa's daughter. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"If Cheetara doesn't get back here in time, then I don't think that she will make it. I need something to help slow this stuff down, but I am unfamiliar with everything on this planet that could be used for medical purposes."

"We might have something that could help." Willa started to say in a much calmer tone. "I just hope Nayda knows what to get."

* * *

After Willa's statement, the elevator from the top of the Tree Top Kingdom started to descend with Nayda inside it. As the elevator came to a complete stop, Nayda started to exit the unit while holding a tree leaf with some strange goo inside it.

"Willa, I think that this should help your daughter." Nayda stated as she approached the group and gave the leaf to Kwami.

"What is this?" The native African asked with some wonder in his tone while looking at the substance on top of the leaf.

"It is what we Warrior Maidens use when we get cut to ward off infection. I just hope that it helps."

"I hope so as well Nayda." Kwami stated as he used his hand to rub some of the goo off the leaf and onto the wound on Leia's chest.

"Is there any change?" Nayda asked with concern that she was not too late.

* * *

After the statement made by Nayda, Pumyra took another scan with the medical device in order to check on the radiation poisoning. As she was running her scan, the radiation readings started to change.

"Kwami, Nayda, Willa, It seems that the radiation sickness is starting to slow. These readings that I am getting confirm it." Pumyra stated in her most honest tone.

"Does that mean that my daughter will be fine?" Willa asked in a most concerned tone.

"The spread of infection has slowed but it has not stopped. We have to get her back to the Lair so that Bengali can treat her."

"Look Willa." Kwami started to say while shifting his gaze from her daughter to Willa. " All we can now for now is try to slow down the rate of infection and hope that Cheetara can get back here with the Thunderclaw. Then once she returns, we can all head back to the Lair so that she will get better."

"Sister, you have to have faith in our new friend. He has dealt with that monster that hurt your daughter." Nayda stated in hopes of helping her sister calm down.

"I know that I have top have faith in our Thundercat friends and you also Kwami, it is just that." Willa started to say.

"It is just that you don't know what to do cause you are more worried about your daughter." Kwami responded in his most honest tone.

"That's right, how did you know that I was going to say that?"

"Willa, that is how all mothers feel about their children."

"Thank you Kwami."

"It is not necessary Willa, my only concern right now is to make sure that Leia is well enough and stable enough to travel back to the lair for treatment."

"Do you think that Cheetara will make it back in time, Kwami?" Nayda stated with much concern for Willa's daughter in her tone.

"We have to have some faith Nayda." Kwami started to say in a most honest and convincing tone. "Let's just hope that she will make it in time."

* * *

After the statement made by Kwami, both himself, Pumyra and the two Maidens, started to a strange sound in the distance getting closer every moment.

"What is that sound?" Nayda stated with curiosity.

"That's the sound of the Thunderclaw's engine. Looks like your daughter is going to make it after all Willa." Pumyra stated in her most happiest and honest tone.

* * *

After the statement made by Pumyra, the image of the Thunderclaw with Cheetara at the controls started to appear as the group was attempting to move Leia for the trip back to the lair. As they were attempting to move Leia, Cheetara has landed the Thunderclaw right next to the damaged Thundertank to see if it can be moved back to the lair without causing anymore damage.

After examining the damage done to the Thundertank, Cheetara started to join the others while the small group were still trying to get Leia ready for the trip back towards the lair.

"What's Leia's condition?" Cheetara started to say in her most worried tone. "Has there been any change?"

"I'm afraid so and not for the better." Kwami replied as Cheetara approached the group.

"What happened?"

"Apparently that last laser blast from Duke Nukem left a small radiation trace that just started to grow inside her."

"Willa, Nayda and Kwami were able to slow down the rate of infection but Leia is still in danger." Pumyra stated in her most honest tone.

"We have got to get her back to the lair." Kwami started to say. "How's the Thundertank? Will it be able to survive the trip back?"

"The tank should be able to withstand the voyage back to the Lair, but until we can find a way to get Leia into the tank, I don't know what to do." Cheetara replied in her most honest and saddened tone.

"I have an idea, and I think that all the supplies we need are right here." Kwami stated as all of the women looked at him with a wonder.

"What's your idea, Kwami?' Nayda asked with wonder for her new friend's idea.

"We have to build a stretcher in order to move Leia. We need strong branches for support, vines for rope and something soft to place inside before we can move Leia."

"I can gather the branches." Cheetara stated.

"I can gather up the vines we need for rope." Pumyra also stated.

"I'll go and get a blanket from the main hut. We can use that to help support the stretcher." Nayda stated.

"Are you sure that this stretcher will work Kwami?" Willa asked with much concern for her daughter's well being.

"Trust me Willa, with all of the supplies here and all of us working together, your daughter will be fine." Kwami responded in his most honest tone.

"Then we better get started." Pumyra stated as she and the others were about to go and get the supplies.

* * *

After the statement made by Pumyra, both herself with Cheetara and Nayda dashed off getting all of the supplies needed to make the stretched to move Leia. As they all left, both Kwami and Willa stayed behind to continue monitoring Leia's condition and to try and slow down the radiation poisoning from going any further.

"Kwami, are you sure that they will return with the supplies needed to build the stretcher?" Willa asked with much more concern in her voice.

"Everything will be just fine Willa." Kwami started to say as he started to put some more of the green goo on the wound on Leia's body. "After we get Leia better, I would love to know what kind of herbs you used to make this medicine."

"After we get your friend better, I'll have Nayda show you everything that we use. If you are going to be here for a while, then you should have alternative medicines besides what they use at the Cat's Lair." Willa stated in a much more calm and pleasant tone.

"I would be most honored to learn everything that your people can teach me."

"Kwami, I want to thank you for helping my daughter like this."

"Willa, no thanks are necessary. Our mission as Planeteers is to save the environment and help those who need it."

"But you said it yourself, that you are visitors here, so then it wouldn't be fair to include your friends in our planet's problems."

"We got involved as soon as Dr. Blight and the rest of the Eco-Villains made their deal with that mummy."

"I am so sorry for what you and your friends had to endure after you all arrived here."

"Don't be sad Willa. This is all very new for us and besides, we have made lots of new friends here. The Thundercats, the Berbils, the Wollos, the Bulkins and of course you and your people. Also don't forget that both you and your sister helped to save my life after what was happening to me in the Cave of Time. I could never forget such loyalty from my new friends."

"Nayda and I were just glad that we could help. I just hope that the Bengali can help save my daughter's life. What are the readings now?"

After Willa's question, Kwami started to take another scan to check on the radiation readings. As he continued the scan, the level of radiation started to increase but at a much slower rate.

"These readings show that the radiation is still spreading, but for now it is much slower then before. We have to get her back to the lair right away."

"I just hope that they all get what you need to build this stretcher of yours." Willa stated with concern for her Thundercat friends in getting the supplies needed for the task.

* * *

While Willa and Kwami were having their discussion, both Cheetara and Pumyra had already started to gather fallen strong pieces of wood as well as strong pieces of vine from some of the branches still attached to trees. As the two female Thundercats continued to gather the supplies, they both started to wonder what plan was in motion by their newest enemies.

"Cheetara, do you have any idea how we are gonna stop these enemies of the Planeteers?" Pumyra asked while still gathering vines.

"I don know Pumyra." Cheetara started to say in her most worried tone. "None of us are familiar with what these new allies of Mumm-Ra can do. We have to be ready for anything."

"I agree with you on that Cheetara, but I am more worried for our new friends. Who's to say what new weapons will be created from the Mutant's old technology."

"That is the one thing that we had better watch out for, but for now, we better bring back these supplies so that we can help Kwami and get Leia back to the lair so she can start to feel better."

* * *

After the statement made by Cheetara, both herself and Pumyra started to head back towards Kwami and Willa. As the two Thundercats headed back, the elevator from the top of the Tree Top Kingdom started to return down with Nayda inside holding a number of blankets on her left arm.

"I hope that these are enough." Nayda stated as she put down the blankets in front of Willa and Kwami.

"Nayda, where did you get so many blankets from?" Cheetara asked as she and Pumyra started to place their supplies down as well.

"I was going to get one blanket, but I figured that you might need more, so I asked a few of our warriors if I could borrow some."

"I'm glad that you did Nayda, these should be more than enough." Kwami stated as he and Willa started to get off their knees. "We should get to work building the stretcher."

"But how are we gonna get her in the Thundertank? I thought that it had no power left?" Nayda asked with wonder and concern.

"Don't worry about a thing Nayda, Panthro installed a manual release for the back of the tank just in case we needed to use it." Cheetara stated.

"We'd better get started, I don't know how much longer we can slow down the infection." Kwami stated while not trying to be rude.

"You're right Kwami." Pumyra started to say. "Willa, Nayda, can you please continue to monitor Leia's readings while the rest of us work on the stretcher."

"Of course Thundercats, and thank you for what you all are doing for my daughter." Willa stated while trying not to show any tears on her face.

"There is no need for thanks Willa. We are all friends, and friends always help out whenever they can."

"Pumyra is right Willa." Kwami started to say. "Now we better get started on the stretcher."

After Kwami's statement, himself and the two Thundercats women started to use all of the supplies to build the stretcher. As the small group started to work on building the stretcher, both Willa and Nayda started to monitor Leia's condition while applying the green goo as needed to try and slow down the infection even more.

* * *

As both Warrior Women were looking after Leia, they both could not believe what they were seeing as both Cheetara and Pumyra as well as their newest friend Kwami was working on turning all of the supplies of strong branches, vines and blankets into a stretcher that would help to move Leia towards the Thundertank and back towards the lair for treatment. As they both continued to watch, they saw Cheetara using her laser bow to make sure that all pieces of wood were at the same length. At the same time, Pumyra was also lining up all of the vines to know the length of each one. They also saw Kwami, taking all of the finished pieces of branches and vines and started to tie each of the branches together with the vines, while making sure each set was in perfect condition.

As the trio was finishing up their work, the radiation poisoning inside Leia's body has started to speed up again despite all of the efforts of Nayda, while placing more of the goo on Leia's chest.

"Willa, now what do we do?" Nayda started to say as they continued to monitor the situation. "The medicine seems to have no effect now?"

"I don't know what to do." Willa stated as tears started again to appear in her eyes. "There must be something that we can do to try and slow it down."

"You can start by giving us a hand in placing Leia in the stretcher."

After both Willa and Nayda heard those words, the two women started to shift their gaze from Leia to see that Kwami and the other Thundercats had finished building the stretcher and were ready to place Leia inside it.

* * *

As both Warrior Women looked at Kwami and the Thundercats, they saw a completed stretcher built from all of the supplies that were gathered. The stretcher that was designed by Kwami has two sets of strong tree branches at both ends so that it can be lifted with little or no trouble for the ones carrying the person inside. As both women look more closely, Nayda started to realize that something was missing from the project.

"Kwami, why didn't you and the others place the blankets inside it?" Nayda asked with some wonder after seeing the complete object.

"Kwami wanted you to place the blankets inside Nayda." Pumyra replied with honesty in her tone.

"Me? But why?" Nayda asked with a much more curious tone then before.

"Leia is a part of your family, so it would not be right for someone else to place the blankets inside the stretcher." Kwami stated in his most honest and sincere tone.

"Thank you Kwami for once again respecting our people." Willa stated as she gave Nayda a nod to place the blankets inside the stretcher.

* * *

As soon as Nayda got permission from her sister, the young Warrior Maiden took the blankets and headed over towards the stretcher. Once she was near it, Nayda started to place the blankets one after the other, trying to make sure that everything was secure and that both the stretcher and the blankets were strong enough to support Leia's weight as they would have to take her towards the Thundertank.

After Nayda was done placing all of the blankets inside the stretcher, both Kwami and Willa started to very carefully lift up Leia from the ground before placing her inside the stretcher.

"Pumyra, what are Leia's readings?" Cheetara asked while Kwami and Willa were starting to move Leia.

After Cheetara's question, Pumyra started to take another scan. "These readings show that the radiation is still spreading. I don't know how much time we have left."

"Then we better get moving right away." Kwami stated as he and Willa has just finished placing Leia in the stretcher.

"We have to hurry." Pumyra stated as both Kwami and Willa started to life up the stretcher with Leia inside.

"I'll open the back roof of the tank for you." Cheetara stated as she started to see Kwami and the others approach the Thundertank.

* * *

As she started to see the young African and the rest of the group headed back towards the Thundertank, Cheetara also approached the rear of the tank and pressed a button near the top right section of the roof. As she released the button, the doors of the Thundertank's roof started to open all by themselves as if they had a mind of their own. Even though the tank had no power left to run the doors, she was very pleased that Panthro had installed this feature just in case the tank ever ran out of power or in case they had to leave in a hurry. As she started to see Kwami and Willa climb into the tank with Leia on the stretcher, her thoughts started to go back to the lair and what had happened to Kwami's fellow Planeteers back at the lair.

" _I know that I should tell Kwami about what happened to Wheeler and Linka back in the lair."_ Cheetara started to think in her most honest tone. _"I know that I need to tell him, but for now getting Leia back to the lair for treatment is more important, but when we do get back and after Bengali has started to treat her, then I will explain everything to Kwami about what almost happened. I just hope that he can forgive Wheeler for what he almost did, even though Mumm-Ra had him under his control."_

"Is everyone ready to head back towards the lair?" Pumyra asked with some concern for Willa's daughter's health.

"We're ready to move out, but I will need Willa and Nayda's help to keep Leia stable during the trip." Kwami stated in his much more calm and honest tone.

"Agreed, Pumyra, you better ride with me to help keep an eye on everyone." Cheetara stated as she started to head towards the Thunderclaw.

"OK Cheetara, lets hurry back, I don't know how much longer Leia can hold out." Pumyra replied as she started to follow Cheetara.

* * *

As Kwami, Willa and Nayda started to secure Leia for the trip back inside the Thundertank, both Cheetara and Pumyra headed towards the Thunderclaw knowing full well that time was of the essence. One the two female Thundercats reached the vehicle, Cheetara placed herself in the front section of the vehicle in order to use the controls followed by Pumyra sitting right behind her.

"Are you secured Pumyra?" Cheetara asked before starting the Thunderclaw's engines.

"All secured, we got to hurry." Pumyra replied in her most worried and honest tone.

* * *

After the statement made by Pumyra, Cheetara started to press some buttons on the control panel activating the Thunderclaw's Thundrillium engines. As the vehicle started to rise off the ground, Cheetara started to move the vehicle into position above the Thundertank while getting the massive claws ready to lift up the completely burned out Thundertank.

Once the Thunderclaw was in position, Cheetara started to push a button on the control panel.

"IS EVERYONE SECURED AND READY TO GO?!" Cheetara's voice echoed from the Thunderclaw's external speaker.

After Cheetara had asked her question over the Thunderclaw's loud speaker, both the young African and Nayda started to wave to both Thundercats to let them know that they are ready to go.

"They're ready to go." Pumyra replied after getting the all clear from Kwami and the others.

"All right… Here we go." Cheetara stated as she started to push some buttons on the control panel.

* * *

As the female Thundercat started to press some buttons on the Thunderclaw's control panel, the two massive claws of the vehicle started to extend outward and then started to close in a downward style towards the Thundertank. As the giant claws continued to go down to grab the tank, Pumyra was helping Cheetara by making sure that she was on target in hopes of not causing any more damage to the tank or to the others inside the vehicle.

"Easy there Cheetara, we don't want anyone to get hurt." Pumyra stated as Cheetara continued to operate the controls.

"How are we doing?" Cheetara asked with concern for their friends inside the tank.

"You've almost got it…Just a bit more." She replied as the claws started to get closer to the base of the tank.

After the latest statement made by Pumyra, the claws from the vehicle had finally reached the bottom of the Thundertank, completely grabbing the burned vehicle from the underbelly and securing it for the trip back.

"That's it… You got it…Nice job Cheetara." Pumyra stated as the Thundertank was finally linked up to the Thunderclaw.

"Thanks for all of the help." Cheetara stated in her most honest and calm tone. "Now we better let the others know that we are on the way back." She finished as she started to lift the tank off the ground.

"I'll take care of it."

"Alright Pumyra, please let everyone know that our friend's condition is very critical." Cheetara stated as she passed the vehicle's radio mic to her co-pilot.

"Right Cheetara." Pumyra replied as she started to speak into the mic. "Thunderclaw to Cat's Lair, come in Cat's lair….. Thunderclaw to Cat's Lair, come in Cat's Lair…"

After a moment of silence, a voice started to reply through the radio.

"This is Cat's Lair, go ahead Thunderclaw." Lynx-O stated.

"We are heading back with the Thundertank as well as a Warrior Maiden who needs treatment for radiation sickness right away."

After a moment of silence, another voice started to answer back. "Pumyra, this is Bengali, what's the maiden's condition?"

"Not good, Kwami, Willa and Nayda did what they could to slow the infection down, but she needs immediate treatment if she is to survive."

"Understood. We are all in the medical bay with Wheeler and Linka. We'll be ready for your patient once you arrive."

"Wheeler?… Does he know?" Pumyra stated in her most worried tone.

"Wheeler's been filled in on everything that has happened with Wilykit's team. You can tell him everything once you arrive. I'll meet you outside the Lair and get the radiation treatment started right away."

"Please hurry Bengali." Pumyra stated in her most saddened tone. "She is a match for Linka and we have to save her."

"I'll see you all when you arrive. Cat's Lair out." Bengali replied as the radio went silent again.

"Do you think that Bengali will be able to save Willa's daughter?" Pumyra asked in her most worried tone.

"I really don't know Pumyra, I really don't know." The other female Thundercat answered back with the same tone in her voice.

"If Bengali can't save her, then it may be all over for helping Linka."

"Don't even start to think like that Pumyra. Bengali is the best medic in all of Thundera and he is also the best blacksmith too." Cheetara started to say in a much more determined tone. "If anyone can save Leia and help Linka, it's Bengali."

"You're right, I don't know why I even started to think like that."

"It's because you are worried for our new friends Pumyra. I am also worried about them."

"Our world is so much different than the one they came from, I just hope that we can help them get back home."

"As do I , but for now, we should really get back to the Lair so that Leia and Linka can get their treatments."

"Your right Cheetara, let's hurry up then."

"Hang on, I'm going to hit the boosters. Make sure that the Thundertank is secured as I engage them."

"You got it." Pumyra stated as Cheetara pushed the booster button on the Thunderclaw's control panel.

As Cheetara pushed the booster button on the Thunderclaw's control panel, two more engines in the back of the vehicle started to become active. As the boosters started to engage, both Cheetara and Pumyra started to feel the increase in speed as the strain on the Thundertank started to increase a little. After Pumyra started to notice what was happening, Cheetara started to adjust the engine's speed in order to get both vehicles back to the lair in one piece and to make sure that everyone else in the Thundertank was alright.

* * *

As the Thunderclaw started to race back towards the Cat's Lair with it's precious cargo, the Thunderstrike and the Thunder-Cruiser were also heading back towards the lair hoping to get the help that each team needed to complete their own missions. As all three vehicles were heading back home, the vehicles being piloted by the Planeteer's enemies have all just arrived outside the main hanger of Castle Plunn-Darr.

"So tell me, was both your missions successful?" Dr. Blight asked her partners in evil as they all started to disembark from their vehicles.

"I don't know about you two, but I made sure that my mission results went up in flames." Sludge replied with a sadistic grin on his face.

"My mission was also a success, but I do hope that the ladies in the forest all enjoyed my re-modeling and their new night light that I have left them." The yellow bricked Eco-Villain replied with his own grin of evil.

"I also hope that those stupid Thundercats are now a good six feet under thanks to my genius." Blight also stated as the small group started to enter their new home.

* * *

As the trio entered the hallway, they all started to hear strange sounds coming from down the hall. After a moment, all thee members started to follow the sounds to their source. As they approached the main hangar, they all saw metal arms working on a massive robot while sparks continued to erupt from the giant machine.

"What in the world is this thing, Blight?" Sludge asked while being completely blown away from what he was seeing.

"You've been holding out on us doc?" Nukem added after seeing the massive work being done.

"No you idiots." Blight started to say while also trying to defend herself.. "I have no idea what is going on here, but I think I know who is responsible for this. MEL! MEL! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Blight starting to yell at the room.

After a moment of silence from her computerized friend, a green human face like image started to appear on one of the monitors near the group.

"Why hello there my dear Dr. Blight." The computerized face started to say. "Was your missions successful?"

"MEL, you stupid computerized fool, what is going on here." Sludge asked while trying not to get too angry.

"Yea you stupid microchip head. You better start explaining yourself or else I am going to erase you out of existence." Duke Nukem stated as his right hand started to glow.

"SILENCE YOU TWO BUFFOONS!" Blight yelled in order to calm everyone down. "Now MEL sweet-ems, please tell us what is going on here and what you are doing."

"For you my dearest doctor, anything you wish." The computerized head stated before changing his image to the blueprints of the Warbot. " As you know my dearest doctor, the Mutants once used this weapon to destroy the Thundercats and were almost successful until." then the image of the blueprints started to shift to a video image of Lion-O using his sword on the underbelly of the Warbot's right front leg. "Until the Lord of the Thundercats found a weakness and used it to destroy the machine." MEL stated as the digital face returned to the screen.

"So what does that have to do with this you computerized video player." Nukem stated in a most angry tone towards Dr. Blight's computerized assistant.

"If you would allow me to continue I will explain you lower intelligent being."

"Watch your mouth or I will erase it from existence, you computerized dolt."

"Now as I was saying, the Thundercat's lord found out the weakness in the robot by looking at some blueprints that he had gotten from his father back on Thundera thanks to some sort of time capsule that the Thundercats recover some time ago. I was able to compare the blueprints here with what I have learned and saw that they were a match so I-"

"Hold it right there MEL!" Blight started to yell. "How were you able to access the information that the Thundercats have on the Warbot and gather that video file that we saw from before? I want to know right now!"

"My dearest doctor, you know my specialty is computer programming, both breaking in and keeping a low profile."

"MEL start explaining right now or I will delete you and save Nukem the trouble."

"Of course mad'am." Mel started to say with a nervous tone in his digital voice. "While all three of you were out on your missions, I was trying to figure out a way to make the Warbot project invincible to all of the Thundercats defenses, so while I was racking my computerized brain on how to fix the problem, I was able to stumble upon a carrier wave signal coming from the Thundercat's second base." Mel then placed an image of the Tower Of Omens on the computer screen and then continued to explain. " I was able to find the right carrier wave and piggyback on the Tower's signals and it lead me straight into the main computer systems of the Cat's Lair."

"You mean to say that you have full access to all of their files and secrets?" Sludge asked hoping to get an idea on how to make a few quick bucks.

"I don't have full access to their files, but I did manage to download everything from their own systems and into our databanks without anyone in the Lair noticing what was going on. I also left a small computer virus inside both systems that can be remotely activated at my whelm."

"Then why are we just standing around here twitting our thumbs, let's attack them now." Nukem stated while feeling the urge for some major payback.

"I agree, we should attack while their guard is down." Sludge added in his most honest and evil tone.

"QUIET! BOTH OF YOU AND LISTEN UP!" Blight yelled as she turned around to both of her fellow Eco-Villains. "MEL is correct. Without a plan to neutralize the Thundercats, we will just get beaten again and again. We have to be smart about this and utilize their weaknesses." She stated before she started to turn around to face her computerized sweetheart on the monitor. "MEL baby, do you know how to defeat the Thundercat defenses as well as the Thundercats themselves?"

"My dearest doctor, you should know me by now." MEL stated before he changed his image to what looks like a formula of some kind. "All I have to do is to spray this formula onto our latest creation and the Thundercats will be history." MEL stated as his face returned to the screen.

"And what kind of formula is this?" Sludge asked with some wonder and disgust in his tone.

"According to the files that I downloaded from the lair, the Thundercats are vulnerable to something called Thundrainum. It is a substance that weakens Thundercats as well as their weapons. The people on this planet call it Fire Rocks."

"So what then, is this formula that you shown us before this Thundrainum, cause I ain't gonna gather anything called Fire Rocks."

"It is a synthetic version of the original, but it should work for us. All I have to do is to spray the compound over every inch of the Warbot and it can't be stopped or destroyed by Thundercat weapons."

"What about the Planet-Pests? What if they get involved and try to call Captain Pin head?" Nukem stated in a cautious tone.

"My dear Nukem, that is why I needed to borrow that cylinder of yours. I took a small piece from your source of power to energize the vehicle. The piece that I took is radiating so much radiation, that even if they do manage to summon Captain Planet, he will be unable to stop it. Also as a bonus, if they manage to find a way to destroy the Warbot, they will release a radiation cloud that will destroy everything in it's path."

"That is brilliant MEL sweetems." Blight started to say in her most honest and evil tone. "So even if they do manage to destroy the robot, they will destroy all life with a cloud of poison."

"Yes, and with the combined forces of the Thundrainum and radiation emitting from the Warbot, our enemies won't stand a chance." MEL stated with a most sadistic smile on his computerized face.

"When do we launch the attack?" Sludge asked while feeling a source of victory in his tone.

"The Warbot's modifications and coating still needs to be applied, plus I am going to upload a copy of myself into the Warbot's system to control all of the action. I still have all of the battle data that the mutants used when they first launched an attack, so it should be no problem to modify it for our attack plus I would like the data from all your attacks as well."

"That's great you micro-chipped moron, but we still don't know how long it will take." Nukem stated in his most angered tone.

"QUIET NUKEM!" Blight yelled before she calmed herself down to speak again. "I'll give you the data from our attacks sweetems, but how long will it take for everything to be completed.?"

"Everything will be ready to go in approximating 2 days." Mel stated after quickly computing in al of the variables.

"2 DAYS?! CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER?!" Blight yelled in anger and confusion after hearing her computer's estimate.

"No. Any attempt to speed things up might give our enemies an opening to strike. Trust me my dearest doctor, I will handle everything."

"Fine, just don't let me regret leaving you in charge of this project." Blight stated while feeling a little uneasy.

"Don't worry about a thing my dearest doctor, besides we can all monitor what is happening inside the lair and the tower with ease." MEL stated as duel images of the insides of the Cat's Lair and the Tower Of Omens started to appear on the screen. "As you can see with my virus in effect inside both computer systems, we will have total control when it is time for the attack."

"I hate to admit this, but for once you did something right microchip head." Nukem stated in a most unusual and honest tone.

"Coming from you my dear Nukem, I should have brought a camera with me to capture the moment." MEL stated in his most computerized tone.

"Enough of this." Blight started to say. "MEL get back to work on the Warbot, and please continue to monitor what is happening inside the Cat's Lair. I don't want any surprises. Besides we all know that without all five rings working, Captain Planet will never show to help them."

"You just leave everything to me and we will destroy the Thundercats and the Planeteers once and for all."

After the statement made by Dr. Blight's computerized friend, all of the Eco-Villains started to laugh in their most evilest tone while at the same time making sure that everything was in perfect condition for their upcoming battle with the Thundercats and the Planeteers.

* * *

As the Eco-Villains continued with their plans to destroy the Thundercats and the Planeteers, Bengali, Wilykit, Wheeler, Lynx-O and Snarf started to gather all of the medical supplies needed to treat the injured Warrior Maiden as well as to prepare Linka for the Blood Transfusion.

"Wheeler, Wilykit, make sure that stretcher is working properly to get our friend back here." Bengali stated while making sure he was prepared to treat his newest patient.

"Right away Bengali." Wheeler stated as he and Wilykit started to make sure that the stretcher was in perfect working order.

"Snarf my friend, is the second Bio-Bed ready for use?" Bengali asked while getting other supplies together.

"Snarf…Snarf… Everything's ready to go on this end."

"Great job everyone. Wheeler you and Wilykit come with me and bring the stretcher right away. We have to meet the others fast." Bengali stated as he started to leave the med bay.

"We're right behind you." Wheeler stated as he and Wilykit started to run right behind Bengali with the stretcher.

"Wheeler?" Wilykit started to say while they were all heading towards the main entrance.

"Is something wrong Wilykit?"

"I'm sorry for what we all did to you. We really shouldn't have kept you in the dark about what we were doing. I'm sorry for that." Wilykit started to say in a most saddened and heartfelt tone.

"Wilykit, don't worry about it. At the time it was the correct choice. I have no hard feelings to you nor the other Thundercats." Wheeler responded in his most honest tone, while trying to calm down Wilykit.

"Thank you Wheeler, I'm glad that everything is fine between us."

"It is OK Wilykit, but for now we should concentrate on helping Bengali treat our newest patient coming in from the Thundertank."

"You're right, we should hurry." Wilykit stated as they all continued to head towards the main entrance.

As Bengali, Wilykit and Wheeler raced towards the main entrance of the lair to meet Cheetara and the others from the Tree Top Kingdom, both the Thunderstrike and the Thunder-Cruiser were making their final approaches towards the Lair's main entrance as well.

* * *

As the Thunderstrike made it's final approach to the lair, both Lion-O and Panthro were still controlling the Thunderstrike's main body from their pods following the aftermath of the attack by Dr. Blight. As both Thundercats were trying to keep the vehicle stable, Ma-Ti was trying his best to tend to Tygra's wounds he sustained from the incident.

"How are you feeling Tygra?" Ma-Ti asked while tending to Tygra.

"I'm feeling much better now. Thanks for everything Ma-Ti." Tygra replied in a most honest and truthful tone.

"I'm just glad that the Bulkins had what I needed to make some medicine. I'm still not used to all of these different herbs yet."

"Don't worry about that Ma-Ti." Panthro started to say over the Thunderstrike's intercom. "Bengali can teach you everything that you need to learn when we get back."

"Also remember that the Bulkins are going to meet up with us back at the lair is also a good thing." Lion-O replied also from the other pod.

"I'm just glad that we found a match for Linka, now maybe Wheeler can relax a little." Ma-Ti replied with a much more honest and calm tone.

"That's not gonna do us much good unless I can get the radio repaired." Panthro replied from the second pod.

"How's it going by the way?" Lion-O asked with some wonder.

"Hard to tell, whatever that Dr. Blight person hit us with completely fried the Thunderstrike's main radio transceiver. I'm trying to jury-rig a substitute with what we have available, but with all of the fried circuits here, it may be better to wait until we touch down at the lair."

"Let's just hope that the others have had better luck as well." Tygra stated as they started to see both the Cat's Lair and another vehicle coming in fast.

"Cat's Lair, straight ahead." Lion-O stated as the other vehicle started to come into range.

"Thundercats, look over to the left, I think that I see the Thunder-Cruiser." Ma-Ti stated as they all took a quick look to the left.

"You're right Ma-Ti, it is the Thunder-Cruiser." Tygra stated while still feeling a weak.

"What happened to them?" Panthro stated as the Thunder-Cruiser started to get closer.

"It's looks like they are covered with burn marks of some kind."

"If that is true, then how can it still operate?" Lion-O asked with some wonder.

"Well you see Lion-O, when Gaia gave Tygra and me the plans for the vehicle, I saw that it uses no Thundrillium power source, so Bengali and I installed one in the craft." Panthro started to say. "But if they had to, the Thunder-Cruiser can always be switched over to a backup power supply."

"So maybe that is why the Cruiser is still working." Ma-Ti started to say. "Perhaps Gi was able to switch it over to solar energy, since the Thunder-Cruiser is a hybrid of both Thundercat and Planeteer designs."

"And I thought that I was the smartest one here." Tygra started to while the others started to laugh a little.

"Take it easy Tygra, you're still weak from the sparks hitting you from the control panel."

"I'll be fine, I just hope that we can repair the Thunderstrike, and make her ready to use again."

"Let's just hope that is all we have to worry about."

"What do you mean by that, Ma-Ti?" Lion-O asked while still trying to control the Thunderstrike.

"Ever since I got my ring's power restored, I've been sensing great worry and pain. I thought that it was coming from Wheeler over what had happened to Linka, but now I'm not sure."

"Can you be any more specific?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't. This is a real mystery to me as well."

"Well whatever is happening you can be sure that the Thundercats will be here to help figure it out."

"Thanks Lion-O, I really needed to hear that."

"Lion-O, everyone, look down at the Lair." Panthro stated as they all saw Bengali, Wilykit and Wheeler run out of the lair while moving one of their hover stretchers.

"What are they all doing out there?" Ma-Ti asked as the Thunderclaw started to come into view with the Thundertank still locked in it's giant claws.

"WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO MY THUNDERTANK?!" Panthro started to shout as he saw the Thunderclaw release the Thundertank before landing on the ground.

"Clam down Panthro, we'll find out what happened after we land." Ma-Ti stated as the Thunderstrike started to land outside the Cat's Lair next to the other vehicles.

"All right, but I sure hope that Pumyra, Cheetara and Kwami has a good reason for what happened." Panthro stated as they al started the final landing sequence for the Thunderstrike.

* * *

As the Thunderstrike and the Thunder-Cruiser started to complete their landings, Bengali, Wilykit and Wheeler raced over to the burned remains of the Thundertank with the stretcher from the lair.

"Wheeler, Wilykit, make sure that the stretcher has enough Thundrillium power to make it back inside. I'll go help the others." Bengali stated as he ran over to the Thundertank and the Thunderclaw.

"Right Bengali." Wheeler replied.

"Sure thing." Wilykit added…. "Do you think that everything will be fine Wheeler?" the young Thunderkitten asked in a most saddened and worried tone.

"I don't know Wilykit, but we have to stay positive." Wheeler replied as the duo started to see Willa, Nayda and Kwami start to move their home made stretcher out of the Thundertank towards Bengali.

* * *

As the two were watching, they both didn't notice Cheetara running over to the both of them to make sure that everything was alright.

"How are you two doing?" She asked in her most wondering and honest tone.

After Cheetara's question, Wheeler started to look at Cheetara while some tears started to form in his eyes. While he was looking at Cheetara, Wilykit noticed what was happening to Wheeler, and started to try and help him keep himself together.

"Wheeler, are you alright?" Cheetara asked while seeing the expression on Wheeler's face.

"I'll be fine." Wheeler replied while trying to keep it together.

"Wheeler, you know that you can't fool us. You are still worried about Linka, aren't you." Wilykit stated in her most honest and caring tone.

"Its OK Wheeler, you don't need to put on a brave face for us. It is OK to show your feeling once in a while." Cheetara replied in an effort to help Wheeler calm down and focus.

"Easy for both of you to say." Wheeler started to say while trying not to loose control. "When I started to let my feelings show, Mumm-Ra almost used me to destroy the Thundercats inside the lair. He also made me try to hurt Linka. I just couldn't live with myself if I had gone through with it. I…..I'm so sorry for what almost happened, and I just can't shake that feeling out of my head."

"Wheeler, it is alright. You weren't in full control when Mumm-Ra had you in is trance." Cheetara started to say as she wiped a tear from Wheeler's left eye with her right hand. "We have all been tricked and placed under his spell of darkness on more than one occasion, but we've always managed to persevere through anything that mummy has placed in our path."

"She's right Wheeler, don't be sad." Wilykit stated while placing her leftt hand in Wheeler's right hand." Every time that mummy had tricked us, we were able to beat him and become stronger from the experience."

"Wilykit's correct. That mummy may have tricked us time and time again, but the bond we all share as Thundercats have made us a more powerful force and family."

"Thank you Cheetara, Wilykit. I feel much better now." Wheeler stated as all three of them started to hear a voice coming from the burned remains of the Thundertank.

"GUYS, WE NEED THAT STRETCHER OVER HERE RIGHT AWAY!" Bengali shouted in the distance as he and the others finally placed the handmade stretched down on the ground while Willa's daughter was still secured inside it.

"WE'RE ON OUR WAY!" Wheeler shouted back as the trio raced over towards the tank and the others.

* * *

As the small group ran towards the Thundertank, Bengali was starting to run a few medical scans on Willa's daughter's condition.

"Bengali, how is she?" Nayda asked while trying to keep Willa calm.

"What ever you used to try and stop the infection has worked well, but it looks like the radiation is starting to resist any more of the compound." Bengali replied with a most concerned look on his face.

"Bengali, you must try to save her." Kwami started to say. "She is a match for Linka and she is also very special to the Maidens." He finished with a most honest and truthful tone.

"Ill do what I can, but I'm in uncharted territory with this kind of infection."

"Please you must try and save her." Willa stated while trying not to show any pain in her voice.

"Who did this?" Wheeler asked as he and Wilykit finally approached the group.

"It was our old friend Duke Nukem, my friend." Kwami replied in his most honest tone.

"Nukem! I'll make him pay for this.!" Wheeler started to shout while trying to control his feelings.

"WHEELER, THIS NOT GOING TO HELP MATTERS! WE HAVE TO GET LEIA INTO THE LAIR RIGHT AWAY FOR TREATMENT!" Nayda shouted while trying not to let her feelings show.

"I'm sorry Nayda, you're right. Leia and Linka should be our top priority."

"I'm glad that you agree with us my friend." Kwami stated after hearing Wheeler's response to their current crisis.

* * *

After the statement made by both Kwami and Wheeler, both groups started to place Leia on the stretcher as the other vehicles touched down. After a moment both vehicles started to empty out as all of the teams were finally rejoined outside the lair.

"Thundercats, I need your help in treating Leia." Bengali stated as all of the Thundercats and Planeteers joined the group.

"Cheetara, what happened to my Thundertank?" Panthro asked as Lion-O, Tygra and Bengali were carefully placing Leia on the hover stretcher that Wheeler and Wilykit brought over.

"Panthro, it is a long story and I will explain everything to you, but for now Leia here-" Cheetara started to say as she pointed to Leia on the stretcher. "Needs our help right away. Duke Nukem somehow infected her with radiation. Willa and Kwami did what they could, but the infection is still spreading."

"I'll do what I can. Lion-O, Tygra let's get her back to the medical lab right away. We'll fill all of you in on what happened to us later." Bengali stated as was starting to head back to the lair.

"Cheetara, after Bengali tends to Leia and tries to help both her and Linka, we will all meet up in the conference room right away, Willa, Nayda, you better come along as well." Lion-O stated as he ,Tygra and Panthro started to leave to follow Bengali while all three of them were moving Leia while she was still on the stretcher with Willa and Nayda close behind them.

* * *

As all three of the adult male Thundercats headed back inside the lair, Cheetara started to see a look of anger and despair start to appear on Wheeler's face. As she started to notice it, both the Planeteers and the Thunderkittens turned to look at Wheeler to see what was going on with him.

"Wheeler my friend, is everything alright?" Kwami asked as he saw the pain in Wheeler's eyes.

"I….I don't know…. I just don't know what to do anymore." Wheeler stated while feeling a sense of sadness and confusion in his voice.

"Wheeler, you must not loose heart." Ma-Ti started to say. "We all know how difficult this has been for you but we-"

"YOU ALL DON'T UNDERSTAND! NOBODY UNDERSTANDS!" Wheeler started to shout while the others were trying to help him.

"Wheeler, please tell us what is wrong and we can help." Gi stated in her most honest and caring tone.

"THE WOMAN I LOVE IS IN A DEEP SLEEP, OUR ENEMIES HAVE TAKEN DRASTIC MEASURES TO MAKE SURE THAT SHE STAYS THAT WAY, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, I ALMOST KILLED LINKA AND THE OTHERS INSIDE THE LAIR!"

"You did what?!"

"You heard me Gi, I almost killed everyone inside the lair."

"Wheeler, why would you do that for?" Kwami asked in his most worried tone.

"Planeteers, it wasn't Wheeler's fault." Wilykit stated hoping to calm everyone down.

"Wilykit is quite correct. It wasn't Wheeler's fault. He was under Mumm-Ra's spell of darkness. Mumm-Ra was trying to force him to hurt us." Cheetara added in order to set the record straight.

"Is this all true my friend?" The young South African asked while looking at Wheeler.

After Ma-Ti's question, Wheeler could do nothing but nod his head as Gi started to head over to him and give him a much needed hug for support.

"Wheeler, I'm so sorry for what you had to go through." Gi stated as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes my friend, apparently there is more to our new home then we thought. I'm sorry for getting mad at you." Kwami stated as Gi released her hug while still forming tears in her eyes.

"Guys, listen." Wheeler started to say as he released from Gi's hug and took his right hand and wiped the tears away from the young Asian's eyes. "I'm the one you should be sorry. I let my feelings for what was happening get in the way again, I'm so sorry for that."

"It is OK Wheeler, we understand that what is happening isn't easy for you or anyone to handle alone." Ma-Ti stated as he walked over to his older brother in the Planeteers. "We all understand how you feel, we all feel the same way about Linka."

"Thank you guys and thank you Thundercats for helping us in our time of need." Wheeler stated as all of the Planeteers looked over at the remaining Thundercats.

"It is our pleasure ." Wilykit stated.

"We're just glad that everything is alright with everyone." Wilykat added.

"We all better head back to the medical bay and see how Leia's condition is, and hopefully Bengali has started to treat Linka." Cheetara stated as All of the Thundercats and Planeteers started to head back towards the lair.

* * *

As both groups of Thundercats and Planeteers started to make their way back towards the lair, Bengali, Tygra, Lion-O and Panthro has reached the medical bay with Wila and Nayda close behind.

"Lion-O, Tygra get me some vials of radiation neutrilizer, while Panthro, Lynx-O and I put Leia on the bed next to Linka's." Bengali stated inn his most commanding tone.

"Right Bengali." Lion-O stated as he and Tygra started to get the vials.

"Panthro, Lynx-O, I'll need your help to place Leia on the bed."

"Sure thing Bengali." Panthro stated as both he and Lynx-O followed Bengali to the second Bio-Bed next to Linka's.

"Alright everyone…on my count." Bengali stated as all three Thundercats were ready to move Leia onto the Bio-Bed. "1.…2.…3.…Now." He stated as all three of them carefully lifted Leia off the stretcher and placed her gently on the Bio-Bed right next to Linka's.

"Good job everyone." Lion-O stated as he and Tygra rejoined the others with the vials that Bengali needs for treatment.

"Are these the vials that you require Bengali?" Tygra asked as he started to show Bengali the vials that he and Lion-O took from his office.

"Yes these are the correct vials, now let's hope that we are not too late." Bengali stated as the monitors from the Bio-Bed started to become active.

* * *

As the rest of the Thundercats and Planeteers started to enter the medical bay, the sensors on top of the bed started to give accurate readings of Leia's condition as well as the condition of the radiation poisoning. As everyone was watching, the readings started to drop slowly as the infection continued to spread through out Leia's body, continuing to show light purplish glows as the infection continued to grow.

"We have to inject her with the neutralizer before it's too late." Bengali stated as both Tygra and Panthro started to prepare a vial to be injected into Leia's body.

"Here you go, I just hope that we are in time." Tygra stated as he handed the injector with the vial inside to Bengali.

"So do I Tygra, so do I." Bengali stated as he injected Leia with the vial.

"Bengali, will Leia be alright?" Willa asked while trying to keep her emotions in check.

"It's too soon to tell, but I am going to take some blood and run a few scans as well, but if it turns out that Leia might need a transfusion of blood then we have to find her a match as well."

"I take it that Linka is out of the question?" Panthro stated after hearing Bengali.

"I'm afraid so, Leia needs to help save Linka but I would also need to find a match for Leia just in case. I just wish that I knew who her parents are."

* * *

After Bengali's words were listened to, the leader of the Warrior Maidens took in a long breath before she started to speak again. "Bengali, if you need to find a match for Leia's blood type, then take my blood. She is my daughter." She finished with a sounding of fear in her voice.

"YOUR DAUGHTER?!" Everyone in the medical lab stated expect for Kwami's group and Nayda.

"When were you gonna tell us Willa?" Wilykit asked.

"Yea, we shouldn't keep secrets from each other." Wilykat added.

"All right you two, there will be time for questions and answers later." Bengali started to say to maintain some order. "Willa, you and Nayda better come with me so that I can draw some blood and run a few scans as well. Lynx-O you better explain what happened to our friends here in the meantime." He finished and the blue and white Thundercat went towards another lab with both Willa and Nayda.

"Lynx-O, what happened here while we were out on our missions?" Lion-O asked the wisest member of the Thundercats.

"It would seem that as all three of you were getting rings restored- "Lynx-O started to say while in the direction of the Planeteers. "Mumm-Rana and Gaia were somehow weakened by the force of the energy being released."

"Is Gaia alright? And what about Mumm-Rana, is she alright as well?" Gi asked with much concern in her voice.

"They are fine my dear." Lynx-O started to say to calm down the Asian Planeteer. "Snarf took Gaia to rest in her chambers and Mandora took Mumm-Rana back to her Pyramid to fully recover."

"I'm glad to hear that, Planeteers, we should go and check on Gaia." Kwami stated as Lynx-O started to talk once again.

"My friends, the best thing you all can do for now is to get some rest yourselves. It is almost dark outside and I don't think that Gaia would want you to exert yourselves anymore then you already have done today."

"He's right Planeteers." Said a furry animal as Snarf was walking into the medical bay. "Gaia is resting right now, and it would be best if you all did the same as well."

"Snarf, when did you get here?" Panthro asked as everyone turned towards the red and white furry animal as he finished entering the Medical Bay.

"Snarf…Snarf… I was just about to get some rest myself, when I heard all of you in the medical bay and thought that you could use my help."

"In that case my furry friend, please continue." Lynx-O stated as Bengali and the two Maidens started to return from the lab.

"Prrrr…Staying up late is not a good idea, especially if you are to exhausted from your quests to do anything the next day. You should all get some rest, and that goes for our guests as well."

"But my daughter? What if something happens to her?" Willa stated in her most worried tone.

"Willa, I will stay here to monitor your daughter's condition. Everything will be fine, you should get some rest." Bengali stated in his most honest and caring tone.

"I'm staying as well." Wheeler stated know full well the reactions he was going to get from the others.

"Wheeler, you need to rest." Tygra stated.

"Yes my friend, it won't do any good to push yourself anymore than you already have." Lynx-O added.

"Linka will understand if you leave her for a while." Ma-Ti added.

"Come on Wheeler." Gi started to say while moving over to Wheeler. "You have to rest, it is just what you need to"

"Gi, please!" Wheeler started to shout in order to stop Gi in her tracks. "I know you all mean well, but I have to stay here. If not for Linka, then to also help Bengali keep tabs on Leia." He finished while in a calming tone.

"Wheeler my friend, why are you so compelled to stay here knowing full well what might happen to you?" Lynx-O asked while heading towards Wheeler with Cheetara and Ma-Ti right behind him.

"It is my fault that Leia and Linka are in this position. I need to make it up to all of you for my mistake." Wheeler stated in a most saddened tone while tears started to form.

"Wheeler, everything that has happened here is not your fault." Cheetara started to say. "You couldn't have know what was going to happen to Linka or what was going to happen to Leia as well."

"She's right Wheeler." Ma-Ti started to add in his most honest and truthful tone. "What happened to both Linka and Leia was beyond anyone's control."

"The important thing right now is to get through it and press on." Kwami stated hoping to help his dearest friend.

"Thank you all, but I'm still staying." Wheeler stated in a more determined tone.

"Everyone, I don't mind if Wheeler stays here." Bengali started to say in hopes of lifting everyone's mood. "With Wheeler here to keep an eye on both of them, I can start to analyze these test results that I took from Leia earlier. Besides, I don't mind the company."

"If your sure about this Bengali, then we will respect your wishes." Lion-O started to say as he started to walk towards Wheeler. "Wheeler, you can stay but please try to get some rest in the process." He stated as he put his right hand on Wheeler's left shoulder.

"I'll try Lion-O, I promise." Wheeler stated as Lion-O took his hand off Wheeler's shoulder.

"Allright then, Planeteers, Thundercats and of course our guests for the night, lets all get some rest." Lion-O stated as everyone started to leave the medical bay.

* * *

As both the Thundercats and Planeteers as well as the two Maidens started to leave the medical bay, Lynx-O started to hang back while giving a signal to Lion-O to remain a moment as well. As soon as everyone had left except for Wheeler and Bengali, Lion-O started to walk over to Lynx-O to see what the wisest Thundercat had to tell him.

"Is there something wrong Lynx-O?" Lion-O asked while trying to keep his voice down.

"Not really my friend, it is just that I thought that you should know that I have asked Mandora to run a special errand for us." Lynx-O replied in his most honest and wisest tone.

"An errand?"

"Yes, I have asked her if she could ask for some help with our new friend's situation here on Third Earth. I'm hoping the person that I have sent her to ask may have the answers that we seek."

"This person that you have sent Mandora to ask, do the Thundercats know him?"

"Yes, we all know him very well. It is an old friend of ours that you have met when you first came here."

After Lynx-O's statement, Lion-O then started to smile as if he knows which person Lynx-O was referring to.

"Good call Lynx-O. If anyone can help us, he can."

"I sure hope so my young Lord. I certainly hope so."

"Now my friend, we should both get some rest."

"I agree my Thundercat lord."

After the conversation that both Lion-O and Lynx-O had finished, both Thundercats started to leave the medical bay while turning off all but some of the lights in the room for the remaining four occupants. As they both left to get some rest, Lion-O's thoughts started to focus on the old friend that Lynx-O had mentioned.

" _I sure hope that he can help our friends find a way back home. I also hope that Linka and Leia can recover quickly so that the Planeteers will be back at full strength and that Willa would start to feel better. I am also starting to feel like we are about to begin the most important battle that we Thundercats have ever faced, and with the Planeteer's enemies working with the Mutant's old technology, I just hope that we are ready."_ He started to think as he started to head towards his chambers and get some rest.


	52. Chapter 52 Contacts and Questions

As the Planeteers and the Thundercats all went to their chambers to rest for the night inside Cat's Lair, outward in the vastness of deep space a white type comet started to whirl past planets and other distant stars. This comet was in reality the Electro-Charger driver by no other then Officer Mandora Evil Chaser. After successfully dropping off Mumm-Rana inside her White Pyramid to rest the officer of the law started to plot her course that would take her to the edge of the assigned patrol area. Even though the coordinates that Lynx-O gave her are beyond the border of her patrol area, the Evil Chaser knows that if she proceeds beyond without permission from her superior her vehicle will automatically shutdown all manual functions and return to the patrolled area.

As her vehicle reached the border, Mandora started to grab the microphone set from her radio transmitter while she was setting the frequency to the one used by officers of the law.

"This is Mandora Evil Chaser calling headquarters…. Come in HQ."

After a moment of silence she tried again. "I repeat, this is Officer Mandora Evil Chaser calling headquarters… Come in HQ."

After another moment of silence, the radio started to come alive with a voice calling out in response.

"This is Headquarters Mandora, what's the problem?" A middle aged man's voice replied.

"Chief, I request permission to enter the uncharted sector of my patrol route."

Upon hearing Mandora's request, the voice from the radio went dead as Mandora tried to re-establish contact.

"Chief, did you hear my request?"

After a moment, the voice started to return to the radio.

"I have heard your request Mandora, but why do you wish to enter?"

"The Thundercats back on Third Earth asked me to deliver a message to someone who lives on a planet beyond the standard patrol route. I am sending you the coordinates now." Mandora finished as she started to send the info to her superior.

"Why would the Thundercats need you to venture into a part of space that we have no jurisdiction in?"

"They need to help their new friends, the Planeteers to find a way back home and they hope that-"

"Wait, wait a minute. Planeteers? Who are these Planeteers? I have never heard of them before."

"The Planeteers are an elite team dedicated to protecting their home and their environment."

"If that is true, how did they manage to end up with the Thundercats on Third Earth and meet you? If you don't mind me asking."

"It would take too long to tell you everything, I could just send you my report on it but I still need to go and complete the task that Lynx-O has assigned to me."

"Now Mandora you know that we all have to follow protocol in order to proceed."

"Yes, I understand protocol is very important but so is the life of an innocent person."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's in my report."

"Alright then, this is what you will do, maintain your current position and send me your report. I'll review it and contact you again in 1 hour."

"Agreed, sending you my report on what is happening on Third Earth and with the Planeteers right away." Mandora finished as she started to send her electronic report to her superiors via a small computer that is standard equipment in all Evil Chaser vehicles.

After a moment, the radio started to come to life again.

"Mandora, I have received your report and will start to review in right away. Please maintain your current position and await my transmission. Headquarters out." The voice on the radio stated as the signal went dead.

* * *

As the time started to pass, Mandora was still in her holding pattern, while also waiting for her superiors to respond back with permission to enter a region of space that no law enforcement officer have ever entered before. As she continued to wait her thoughts started to drift back towards Third Earth and the new friends that she has made as well as the tragedy that was starting to unfold for two of them.

" _What is taking them so long to review my report and give me permission? The Thundercats and the Planeteers might be in serious trouble, but I have to wait for permission before proceeding any further. I know that an officer of the law can't show any emotions while on duty, but something deep inside me is starting to show and at the same time I am starting to worry about the young girl still in a deep sleep by one of those spider's poisoned touch."_

As Mandora continued to be lost in thought, she started to realize that her hour of wait time was just about up as the radio started to come back to life.

"Headquarters to Officer Mandora… Come in Officer Mandora." The voice on the radio asked.

After taking in a much needed breath to control herself, Mandora took the microphone once again and answered the call from her Superior.

"This is Officer Mandora, go ahead HQ." She stated while hoping to get some good news from back home.

"Officer Mandora, I have reviewed your report with the other chiefs' of staff here and found it to be quite interesting in some parts."

"Interesting? In what ways, sir?"

"I am perplexed by the fact that these Planeteers have power rings and that they can summon another person by as you said in this report "by combining their powers together", most fascinating."

"Sir, if you think that everything that I have written in that report is a bunch of lies, then you should know that-"

"Calm yourself down Mandora and remain at ease. I don't think that what you have written down in this report is a bunch of lies. I have known you far too long for you to be writing stuff like that."

"Sorry sir, I was just afraid that I-"

"It is quite understandable, I would be in the same position if this was happening to me. While reviewing your report with the others, they all thought that same thing, but I defended you and they all agree on granting you your request to enter the forbidden zone."

"Thank you sir." Mandora stated while trying not to show any emotion in her words on the radio.

"I am now sending the codes to DE-activate the Electro-Charger's emergency fail-safe system so you can proceed."

After a moment special symbols started to show up on Mandora's screen, completely turning off the vehicles automatic return functions.

"Codes received and approved HQ. I'm ready to proceed."

"Be careful Mandora, we don't have any authority where you are going and you will be on your own."

"Roger that, I'll be careful. Will there be anything else sir?"

"Yes, I would like to meet these Planeteers that you have mentioned and written down in your report in person."

"I'm sure that they would all like to meet my superior."

"Then it's settled. I'll head towards Third Earth and meet these Planeteers while you complete your mission. But afterwards, I want you to join me on Third Earth and then to go back on patrol. Understood?"

"Understood sir. Proceeding now." Mandora stated as the radio went dead and she vehicle started to cross into unknown territory.

* * *

As Mandora started to traverse the vastness of the forbidden sector of space, back at the Lair, in the quarters of the Lord of the Thundercats, their leader was starting to have weird dreams of death and destruction. As Lion-O continued to dream, he started to see images of the Cat's Lair being destroyed by some unknown force as well as the Thundercats and the Planeteers all being wiped out in the process. As he continued to dream, he also started to notice that the Sword of Omens was somehow cracked on both of the hilts as well as the blade itself. But the most shocking image that he was seeing in his dream was the Eye Of Thundera being completely shattered in multiple directions causing all of the powers to be lost forever.

As soon as he saw these images, the young lord woke up while still sweating as if he was living what he had saw with terror in his soul.

"Was that all just a dream?" The young lord stated into an empty room.

After a moment of trying to fall back to sleep, the Lord of the Thundercats thought that it would be best to head towards the sword chamber to make sure that is was all just a dream. As he started to make his way towards the room which holds the sword and the Claw Shield, Lion-O still could not shake those feelings that he has had during is nightmare. Was it all real or is there a way to change the fate of everyone. As he continued to wonder about the meanings of his dream, the young lord had reached the room containing both the sword and shield.

* * *

As he entered the room, he saw that the sword and shield were still resting on the display shelves in the center of the room with the outside light from the moon hitting both objects. As he took a closer look at the sword, he saw that it was perfectly intact and that there was no damage what so ever.

"It must have been a dream. It's got to have been a dream." He stated into an empty room.

A moment later as he was about to leave the room, he started to hear a familiar voice coming from inside the room.

"Lion-O, what is wrong my son." The voice stated as Lion-O started to turn around to see who ha spoken to him inside the room.

As Lion-O started to turn around, the lord of the Thundercats started to see the ghostly image of Jaga The Wise appear before him in his ghostly blue form.

"Jaga! Why are you here?" Lion-o asked with a confused tone in his voice.

"I sense that something is bothering you my young friend."

"On that you are correct. I've just had the strangest dream and I have no idea what it means."

"Is that the reason you are here inside the sword chamber?"

"Yes Jaga. In my dream, all of the Thundercats and Planeteers were wiped out and our home here on Third Earth was destroyed, plus for some reason the sword was cracked all over and the Eye of Thundera was destroyed. I just can't understand what it all means."

"Sometimes dreams are visions into the future or a different future from what happens in the present my young lord."

"I understand that Jaga, but this seems so real and with everything that has been happening to us and our new friends, I just don't know."

"Lion-O you must know that everyone shapes their own futures, no matter what happens. You also must know that the future is not always set in stone. Sometimes a future can be changed, but if you try to change the outcome of one battle, then it could always lead to the same conclusion."

"The fate of all of us that I have seen in my nightmare."

"You are learning quite well my young lord."

"Jaga, I am always happy to hear your wisdom in matters like this."

"Lion-O, I will always be here to help you whenever you need it." Jaga started to say as he grabbed the end of his cape. "Think had about what we have discussed here my young friend and remember that we all have a part to play in any design or in any battle." Jaga finished as he took his cape and started to cover himself up, disappearing from sight in front of Lion-O.

"Thank you Jaga. I will try to make sure that what I dreamed will not come to pass." Lion-O stated as he started to leave the sword chamber and started to head back to his bed chambers.

* * *

As Lion-O was heading back to his chambers, Bengali was still running his tests on the blood sample that he took from Leia only a few hours after administering the radiation neutralizer. While he was running his tests, Wheeler was still sitting by Linka's bedside keeping an watchful eye on his beloved as well as the newest patient in the medical bay.

"Come on Linka, you have to stay strong and come back to us, come back to me. I…I can't live my life without you in it. I know that we didn't have a honeymoon yet but I still want to spend every waking moment with the person that I love and married with all of heart."

As Wheeler was continuing to talk to Linka, he didn't notice that someone else was approaching him through the darkness of the room.

"You really should get some rest Wheeler." The voice stated.

"WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF OR I'LL!" Wheeler shouted as he started to point his ring hand into the darkness.

"Calm down Wheeler, it's just me." The voice said as the lights started to turn on in the room.

* * *

As the lights started to illuminate the room, Wheeler started to see that the voice was coming from his best friend within the Planeteers."

"Ma-Ti, please don't scare me like that. I almost would have burned you or worse." Wheeler stated as he lowered his hand.

"I'm sorry Wheeler." The young South African started to say. "I just knew that you would be here and still awake by the looks of things."

"Did you sense me with your ring?"

"No, I just know you very well, and I also know that you would never leave a teammate or the person you love the most alone."

"That is true. I just don't know what to do. I wish that I can talk to her, just to hear her voice again, at least just for a moment."

"I may be able to help with that. I just don't know if it will work."

"What do you mean? Is there a way to contact Linka, even while she is like this?" Wheeler stated almost to the point of shouting.

"Wheeler, I've never tried this before, but I may be able to form a bridge between you and Linka via my ring's power and your love for each other. But like I said I've never tried this before."

"Ma-Ti if you never tried this before, then I don't want you to. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you because of me."

"Wheeler my friend, I want to do this. I am worried about Linka as well and besides it will give me a chance to use my ring on both of you for a change."

"Very funny Ma-Ti, very funny."

"I thought so myself." Ma-Ti stated as both guys started to laugh a little in the empty medical room.

* * *

As the two Planeteers were having their little discussion, they both were unaware that someone else has started to enter the room.

"Ma-Ti, what are you doing here and this late?" The voice stated as the two Planeteers turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Bengali, I'm sorry if we both disturbed you from your tests." Wheeler stated while trying to apologize for the ruckus.

"It's alright, I was just finishing up the last of the tests and was about to check on everyone anyway."

"How much did you hear?" Ma-Ti asked with a curious tone.

"I heard everything. Ma-Ti are you sure you want to try such a dangerous and un-tested means of communication between Wheeler and Linka? It may harm you in the process."

"I have to. If not for me then at least it would give Wheeler a chance to talk with Linka to see if she is still with us."

"Please Bengali. I need to know that she is still here and that she is still alright." Wheeler stated while trying not to show how much he wanted to speak with Linka in his tone of voice.

"Alright Ma-Ti, I'll allow it but I want to monitor you just in case something goes wrong." Bengali stated as he took a medical scanner while Ma-Ti was getting ready to proceed.

"Be careful Ma-Ti, I don't want you to be hurt in anyway if something goes wrong." Wheeler stated knowing full well the dangers of trying something new and un-tested.

"I'll be fine my friends. Let's begin, Wheeler please go back to sitting next to Linka's bedside and I'll handle the rest." Ma-Ti stated as Wheeler did what Ma-Ti had asked of him.

"I'm ready Ma-Ti, go for it." Wheeler stated as he started to close his eyes.

"Here we go…" Ma-Ti stated as he took in a deep breath. "HEART!" He shouted as waves of yellow thought energy came out of his ring towards both Linka and Wheeler.

* * *

As the beams of thought energy started to penetrate both Wheeler and Linka at the same time, Ma-Ti was also sensing something very weird going on inside his own head. As he continued, he started to hear the thoughts of both Wheeler and Linka, but something wasn't right. The more he tried to create a bridge between the two of them, the more pain he started to feel. It was like someone has put up a protective shield around both minds and causing some sort of feedback. After enduring so much pain, the thought waves from Ma-Ti's ring stopped and he eventually dropped to his knees in a cold sweat.

"Ma-Ti are you alright?" Bengali asked as Wheeler started to open his eyes.

"Ma-Ti, buddy, are you OK?" Wheeler stated with much concern as he saw his little buddy on his knees.

"I don't know, I feel weak." Ma-Ti replied in a most exhausted state.

"Ma-Ti buddy, I thought something like this would happen." Wheeler stated as he ran over to his friend on the floor.

"Ma-Ti, what exactly happened to you. I was monitoring everything and then your readings started to become all erratic." Bengali added as he showed both Planeteers his reading he took during the process.

"I don't know exactly what happened." Ma-Ti started to say while starting to recover. "I was able to link up with both Wheeler and Linka's minds but when I tried to be a bridge between them, I couldn't establish a connection. The more I tried, the more pain I felt."

"I believe I might know why you couldn't bridge their minds together Ma-Ti." Bengali stated after thinking about what Ma-Ti experienced. "You said that you couldn't establish a connection between them, what is different now then from before."

"OUR RINGS!" Wheeler shouted after figuring it all out. "Linka's ring is still the only one left that has not been fully restored."

"Well done Wheeler. I believe that is the key." Bengali stated as he looked both at Wheeler and Linka's rings. "As you know, when Mumm-Ra blasted your rings, he somehow disrupted the link it had between you and the others. All of you were able to get your powers restored but Linka still hasn't recovered enough yet to get her powers restored, and until she can, you won't be able to establish a connection between yourselves and her."

"We have to get Linka better right away." Wheeler started to say while toning down his voice. "What are Leia's test results?"

"I was just about to inject her with another dose of neutralizer and then take some more blood for testing. My first set of tests showed me that the infection had started to slow but I still need to keep injecting her in order to cure her."

"And Linka?" Ma-Ti asked with some concern.

"Once Leia is cured of her infection then I will start to help bring Linka back to all of you."

"That's great Bengali. How long do we have to wait?"

"I don't know…. I have to keep injecting her until I am sure that all of the radiation is removed from her body. It may take several hours or so, and my supply is starting to run low."

"How long do you think it would take for you to make more?" Wheeler asked with much concern for Bengali's situation.

"If Panthro, Tygra and I can get started in the morning, we should have enough in a few days. I just hope that the supply we have for now will do the trick."

"I'm sorry about what we have brought to your world." Ma-Ti started to say with mush sadness and regret in his tone.

"Ma-Ti, you have no control over what your enemies were doing, and you certainly didn't ask to be sent here as well."

"Don't forget about all of the adventures that we all have had since being here, little buddy." Wheeler started to say, while trying to help." We have never had so much excitement in our lives back on Earth."

"That's true but sometimes I really wish that we were back on Hope Island, and that I could see the Shaman from my village again." Ma-Ti stated while trying not be show his sadness.

"I promise that we will find a way back home little buddy. I know it."

"And the Thundercats will also make sure that you all get back home safely." Bengali added.

"Thank you both, and Wheeler, when I tried to bridge your minds together, I did hear Linka's thoughts." Ma-Ti stated while trying to be less depressed.

"You did? What did she say?" Wheeler stated with much anticipation in his tone.

"I couldn't understand all of it, most was garbled, but I did hear her say "I love you Wheeler and I will return to you."

"Ma-Ti, are you sure about that?" Wheeler stated now feeling a upbeat of joy in his tone.

"Wheeler, that is the best that I can make out from everything." Ma-Ti stated in his most calm tone.

"Wheeler, this means that Linka is still with us and I am going to do everything that I can do to bring her back. As for you Ma-Ti, you should head back to your quarters and get some rest." Bengali stated knowing full well how much fatigue Ma-Ti has been through.

"Your right Bengali, I am feeling a little wiped out after my experience."

"You better go and rest up little buddy. I'm still staying here." Wheeler stated knowing full well how determined he is to stay with his wife.

"OK Wheeler, I'll go but please do try to get some rest." Ma-Ti stated as he started to leave the room.

"I will buddy, I promise."

"Wheeler, if you want to you can lay down on that Bio-Bed over there." Bengali stated while pointing to an empty Bio-Bed almost right next to Linka's. "This way you can rest a little and still be next to her."

"Thanks Bengali, and also thanks for having to put up with me here."

"Wheeler, it is no problem at all. If the situation was reversed and someone I loved was in the same condition, I would do the same as you."

"Let's just hope that never happens."

"I agree, now I better inject another batch of neutralizer into Leia and hopes it helps her condition." Bengali stated as he started to prepare another injection.

"Is there anything that I can do to help."

"Just keep hoping that these injections are working to remove that infection." Bengali stated as he injected Leia with another dose.

"Bengali, I know that I haven't said this to you, but I want to thank you and the other Thundercats for everything that you have done for us so far." Wheeler stated as Bengali started to take some blood from Leia's right arm.

"Wheeler, there is no need for thanks." Bengali stated as he finished taking blood from Leia and turned his attention towards Wheeler. "You and the other Planeteers are a part of our family." He continued as he put his left hand on Wheeler's right shoulder. "And family always helps each other."

"You're right Bengali." Wheeler started to say as a smile appeared on the Planeteer's face. "Family is important, and for me everyone here is my family."

"I appreciate the compliment Wheeler and I'm sure the others will as well, but it is getting late and you should rest."

"I'll make sure I do once you finish up those tests on Leia's blood work."

"Forgive me for doing this to you Wheeler."

"Forgive you? For what?" Wheeler stated as he started to feel himself getting a little drowsy. "What…did…you... do to…me?"

"I'm sorry Wheeler, but I am following the number one rule of medicine." Bengali started to say as Wheeler fell to the floor and went to his knees. "A doctor must do no harm, and I have to make sure that no harm comes to you as well."

"You…tricked…me…" Wheeler managed to say while trying to stay awake.

"You'll feel better in the morning after a good night's sleep." Bengali stated as Wheeler now lays completely on the floor. "I promise you that I am going to keep a good eye on both of them."

"You'll…pay…. for…..this…..I…. promise…" Wheeler stated before completely falling asleep.

"I am truly sorry for this." Bengali stated as he started to pick up Wheeler and place him on the Bio-Bed next to Linka's. "Now I better get back to work so that I can get my patients feeling better." He finished as he started to leave the room and turn off the lights as well.

* * *

As Bengali was continuing to work on Leia's blood tests, back in deep space, Mandora has finally reached the solar system that Lynx-O's coordinates had indicated. As Mandora continued to explore this new and uncharted region, she started to stumble upon a giant red planet about two times the size of Third Earth. As she continued to head towards the planet, she started to double check the rest of the coordinates given to her by Lynx-O to make that this was her intended destination. After a few minutes, Mandora had confirmed that the planet that she was on course for is the one indicated by Lynx-O back at the lair. Once Mandora started to get close enough to the planet's outer atmosphere, she started to radio any inhabitants living down on the planet.

"This is Officer Mandora, Evil Chaser to anyone one the surface of the planet that I am now orbiting. I need to see someone very important."

After a few minutes of silence, she tried again.

"I repeat, this is Officer Mandora, Evil Chaser to anyone down on the planet. Please respond."

After the second failed attempt to contact any life down on the planet, Mandora started to plot a course that would take the Electro-Charger passed the planet's outer atmosphere and down towards the inner atmosphere in order to see what was living down on the planet's surface. As she continued to descend her thoughts started to reflect on what was happening right now and her course of action.

" _I know that this is going against everything that I have been taught about approaching a new planet without proper landing clearance but time is of the essence. I must find this special friend of the Thundercats for Lynx-O and maybe have a clue to whom these Planeteers really are. I know that I have only met them a week ago, but something deep inside me is telling me that it is much more than that. I just can't quite put my finger on it, but I have to help them any way that I can. It looks like I am approaching some sort of town or village, I'd better land the Electro-Charger a little ways away and walk on foot from there."_ She started to think as she started to land her vehicle a little ways away from the town she was passing over _._

* * *

Once she has secured the Electro-Charger and took her weapons and remote control for her vehicle, Mandora started to walk towards the town she spotted while in the air. As she started to enter the town, Mandora was completely blown away by what she was seeing all around her. The buildings were completely made up of wood as well as paper signs showcasing various foods and trinkets that you would normally see in a flea market or in a shopping mall. As she continued to walk through, she started to see that everyone in the village was wearing colored robes as well as wooden high shoes. As she continued to proceed, she then spotted a trio of people carrying some sort of weapon, starting to beat up an elderly woman who has fallen to the ground. As she started to approach the group, she started to hear voices coming from all of them.

"You know the drill lady, pay us or there will be trouble." One of the men said in a most evil and ruthless tone.

"Yea, COM 'on you old bat, give us what you have." The second man stated in the same tone.

"Please I have done nothing wrong." The elderly woman started to say while trying to get back up. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You know why." The third man started to say. "We own this part of the town, so that means that anyone who tries to cross it without paying gets hurt."

"But I have nothing to pay you with. I was just out for a walk when you-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" The first man shouted as he started to grab his weapon from his robe. "Now you are going to pay or we will hurt you badly."

"I DON'T THINK SO FELLAS!" A voice shouted from behind them.

* * *

After they heard the voice, all three men started to turn around to see where it came from. As they all got their bearings, they saw a woman dressed in a skin tight black outfit while wearing a strange black and white jacket and some sort of helmet.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" One of the men shouted while looking at her.

"NEVER SAW YOU AROUND HERE BEFORE!" The second man added.

"I AM OFFICER MANDORA, EVIL CHASER OF THE GALACTIC POLICE SQUAD, AND I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE THAT WOMAN ALONE!" Mandora shouted back in order to get their attention.

While Mandora was speaking, all three of the men started to get closer to Mandora while their right hands were grasping their weapons on their left side.

"We have never heard of you and soon enough no one else will ever know you. ATTACK!" The man stated as all three of them started to draw their weapons at Mandora.

As Mandora started to watch, all three men started to draw bladed swords out of what looked like hilts covering all of them. As she continued to watch the men, she herself started to draw out her laser pistol while adjusting, its power level by turning a knob on her helmet's left side.

"I'm warning you, attacking a police officer is a serious offense. Don't make me hurt you." Mandora stated as she started to aim her weapon at the trio.

"You don't scare us lady. After the three of us are done with you then we are going to take care of this trash over here." The first man stated while pointing to the elderly woman with his opened left hand.

"Yea COM 'on guys, let's kill her." The second man stated as all three of them started to run towards Mandora with their swords in attack position.

"I've warned you, now take your punishment for attacking a officer of the law." Mandora stated as she fired her laser pistol at the three armed men advancing towards her.

* * *

As Mandors'a laser pistol started to fire a beam of yellow energy at the thugs, the elderly woman on the ground started to see all three of them being struck down while still holding their swords in their hands. After all three men were sent down to the ground, Mandora approached the fallen people and started to check for a pulse. After making sure that they were still alive, the Officer started to head towards the elderly woman to lend her some help.

"Are you alright?" Mandora stated while extending her right hand and arm out towards the elderly on the ground.

"I'm fine my dear." The elderly responded as she excepted Mandora's help in getting back up. "Are they dead?"

"No, just unconscious for a while. Now can you tell me what was all that about?"

"Those hooligans wanted me to pay them for walking around in town, but I had no money to pay them with." The elderly responded with a truthful tone in her voice. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's an Officer's duty to give assistance when needed, besides three against one isn't fair odds." She stated while trying not no smile while making a small joke.

"Either way, I am so grateful for you helping me out. But I am a little curious into why an officer of the law has traveled so far to our town."

"It is a long story, but to sum it up I am here looking for someone very important." Mandora stated while taking out the piece of paper that Lynx-O had given her back at the Cat's Lair. "Do you have any idea where I might find this person?" She added as she started to show the name at the top of the paper.

After Mandora took out the paper with the person's name on it, the elderly woman started to look at it for a while with a most confused look on her face.

After a moment of silence from the two of them, Mandora started to speak at the elderly woman.

"Do you know this person?" She asked with a worried and concerned tone in her voice.

"No. I'm afraid I don't." The elderly woman spoke while looking at the paper.

"Do you anyone who might know this person? It is imperative that I find this one immediately."

"Why is this person so important to you?'

"The people who have sent me here are friends of this person. I need to find this one right away. Do you have any idea where I can find this person?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't." The elderly woman stated in her most sincere tone.

"Do you anyone who might be able to help?"

"Wait a moment, perhaps our Shogun might be able to help you."

"Shogun? Who is this Shogun that you speak of?"

"The Shogun is our name for a most honorable and skillful warrior."

"Do you happen to know this Shogun's name?"

"No. No one may know the name of the Shogun unless he himself decides that it is necessary. But I have heard some stories of the Shogun's actions."

"Please, you must tell me all you can."

"I will, but not here, please follow me back to my home and I will answer all of your questions there."

"Alright then, but you better not be wasting my time. My friends are counting on me." Mandora stated as she started to follow the elderly woman back to her home.

* * *

After her statement, Mandora started to follow the elderly woman back to her place of residence in hopes of discovering more about this "Shogun" person and hopefully find the person she was sent to locate.

As she continued to follow the woman, Mandora was still surprised about what she was seeing. All of the buildings that she saw were completely made up of strong wood as well as flowers in most of the windows. The stores that were selling food were unlike anything that she had ever seen or heard of. As they started to leave the busy section of town, the pair was coming up to a residential area full of many homes and trees. As they continued to go pass a few homes, the duo started to come up on the woman's home.

As they approached the home, Mandora was surprised to see a small pool of water with some rather large fish swimming inside. These fish are almost the same as what you would find swimming in small pools in China, the home was also designed in the way they have their houses designed in ancient times. As they approached the main sliding door to the home, the elderly stopped both of them before they entered.

"Please my dear, there are no shoes allowed inside." She stated as she started to take off her wooden shoes.

After hearing the elderly woman, Mandora started to take off her boots and placed them right beside the old woman's shoes.

* * *

After following the elderly woman's cue, both ladies started to enter the home while heading towards the main living room. As Mandora started to enter, she was completely overwhelmed by what she was looking at. The rooms were all decorated in style that was used in ancient Japan as well that all the rooms has only cut short tables and pillows used for chairs.

As they both entered the main room of the home, the elderly woman started to speak.

"My dear, please make yourself comfortable while I go and make us some tea to drink." The woman started to say as she entered the kitchen.

"I have no time for tea." Mandora started to say while trying not to be rude to her host. "I told you that I am here on important business, you must tell me all you can about this Shogun."

"My dear." The elderly woman spoke while coming back into the room with some tea cups and plates. "I promised that I would tell you everything that I know, but you must have patience and wait."

"Patience is not my best strong suit, I am an officer of the law and I am always ready for trouble of any kind."

"My dear you must learn to relax and to not be to so on edge all of the time." The woman stated while placing the cups and plates on the table, before returning to the kitchen for the tea.

"I have no time for this, a person's life is on the line and I can't waste any more time by sitting her and drinking tea."

"My dear, you must if you want to know everything that I know about our Shogun. Now please sit at the table and I'll return shortly with some hot tea." The woman finished as she went back into the kitchen for the tea.

* * *

As the elderly woman went back into the kitchen, Mandora did as the woman asked of her and started to sit down on a pillow right next to the shortened table.

" _I don't know why I am going through all of this to get the info that I need. I am an officer of the law and I should force her to tell me everything that she knows."_ Mandora start to the think as the elderly woman started to return. _"I know that she means well but I have to get this message to that friend of the Thundercats and I have to do it right away. I never thought that I would start to feel this way, but I am starting to worry about the Thundrcats and their new friends."_

"Care for some nice hot tea?" The woman asked as she started to pour some tea from the silver pitcher into both cups placed on the table.

"No thank you, look I know that you want me to relax, but I can't do that. Especially not now."

"My dear if you want me to tell you everything that I know, then please have some tea and relax."

"Fine, alright you win." Mandora finally stated while feeling a little exhausted in trying to get the woman to tell her everything that she knows. "This tea tastes good. Thank you." She added after sipping some of the woman's tea.

"You're welcome my dear." The woman replied after taking a sip from her own cup. "Now I will tell you what you need to know, but first I think that I'd better introduce myself…. I am lady Gia of the honorable house of Kenshin."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Gia, I am officer Mandora, Evil Chaser from the Galactic Police force."

"If you don't mind me asking…. What is an Evil Chaser?" Gia asked with some wonder in her tone.

"I patrol all of space to find anyone doing any crimes and bring them to the proper authorities to await trial."

"It almost sounds like you are a bounty hunter."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Mandora stated as she started to raise her voice. "I AM AN OFFICER OF THE LAW AND NOT A BOUNTY HUNTER!"

"Calm down, I meant no disrespect by what I said. It is just that some people around here are in the same business in order to make money and in a hurry." Gia stated while hoping that Mandora will start to calm down.

"I apologize for my outburst." Mandora stated while calming herself down. "I am just worried about my friends back on Third Earth and two imparticular."

"These two must be very important to you."

"To be honest, I don't know why I am starting to feel this way. I only know that I have to find this person and fast."

"In that case I will tell you about our Shogun and maybe it will help."

"Please do, any information could be very useful to complete my mission." Mandora stated almost in an excited tone.

After the statement made by Mandora, Gia took a deep breath then sipped more of her tea, before starting to tell Mandora everything that she knows.

"This is what I know about of Shogun, according to the elders of our town who appointed him, this warrior is supposed to be the bravest and most honorable that they have ever saw. His sword is supposed to be unbreakable and can slice through any metal without any damage to its owner. More importantly, the blade is constructed from some sort of mystical metal that allows only the owner to fight for truth and justice. If a person with an evil heart tried to use the sword it would not respond. It is also said that the sword would not allow itself to be removed from it's sheaf if the enemy it is facing also has an honorable heart or spirit. That is mostly all that I know about the Shogun."

"What you said about the sword's abilities, that almost sounds like the Thundercat's Sword Of Omens."

"Thundercats?" Gia stated with wonder in her tone. "Who are the Thundercats?"

"I'll explain later, please you must take me to see the Shogun."

"Alright my dear, I'll take you to meet the Shogun, but you will have to change your appearance before we leave." Gia stated while looking at Mandora's uniform.

"What is wrong with what I am wearing? This is a standard uniform for an Evil Chaser." Mandora replied in her most proud and honest tone.

"If you want to see the Shogun, then you will have to wear clothes that everyone else in the village is wearing. If you go to see the Shogun in what you are wearing, you might be arrested or worse. I believe that my daughter's clothing should fit you. I'll be right back." Gia stated as she started to get back to her feet and leave the main room heading for her daughter's room.

* * *

As Gia left to look for some clothes for Mandora to wear, the Evil Chaser started to get lost in thought.

" _I can't believe what I am having to go through just to meet this Shogun person."_ Mandora started to think. _"In all of my years of being an Evil Chaser, I have never been asked to wear another set of clothing or had to obey the rules of any alien planet that I have visited. But I'm afraid that since I am outside my jurisdiction, I am going to have to make some sacrifices in order to proceed. I just hope that wearing some alien clothing is the only thing that I have to do."_

As Mandora was still in deep thought, Gia started to return with some of her daughter's clothing in order to help Mandora fit in until they both can see the Shogun.

"Here you go my dear." Gia stated while placing the clothes on the table near Mandora's tea cup. "I hope these will fit." She added as Mandora was snapped out of her deep thoughts.

As Mandora started to look at the clothes that Gia placed on the table, she also started to see that Gia noticed something else that was wrong with Mandora's appearance.

"Is there something else wrong with what I am wearing?" Mandora asked in a most angered tone.

"I'm afraid that there is my dear." Gia started to reply while pointing at Mandora's helmet. "I'm afraid that you will have to remove your helmet as well."

"An officer of the law would never remove her helmet. It is the #1 rule of becoming an Evil Chaser."

"I'm afraid that you are not an officer of the law if you want to pass for one of us."

"The things I do in order to help my friends." Mandora stated while she reluctantly turned a dial on her helmet, causing her face to be revealed for the very first time.

* * *

As Gia watched with amazement, Mandora's helmet started to fold and compress revealing what the Evil Chaser looks like behind the mask.

As Gia continued to watch, the helmet that Mandora was wearing retracted into a small earpiece on top of her right ear revealing her beautiful and bright blue eyes as well as a small section of blonde hair on top of the Evil chaser's forehead.

"My dear, why would you cover up such a beautiful face?" Gia asked as she was completely blown away by how beautiful Mandora's face looked.

"It is the law that all personal must wear their headgear in order to conceal their facial identities from any attempt of fraud or copy. It is also used to protect their eyes from harm of any kind."

"But if you were captured, couldn't the enemy take off your helmet?"

"All helmets are genetically coded to be operated by their owners. There is no way that can be altered or changed."

"I see, so it is like a safety lock."

"You could say that but a lot more complex." Mandora stated as she started to get off the floor. "Do you know where I can change?" Mandora asked as she grabbed the clothing that was placed on the table.

"You can change over there." Gia stated as she pointed towards an empty room with furniture and a sliding door.

"I shouldn't be long." Mandora replied as she entered the room and closed the door.

* * *

As Gia watched from afar, she saw the shadow of Mandora take off her jacket while leaving her black jumpsuit intact. Then she started to see Mandora placing the clothes that she had given her over her body in order to conceal the jumpsuit she has on already. After another moment Mandora opened the door and emerged wearing a completely different outfit.

As Mandora re-entered the main room, Gaia was very pleased to see that the clothing that she had chosen for Mandora was a perfect fit in both grace and beauty. The clothes that Mandora was wearing was a red and blue mixture of beauty for the robe and purplish color for her long pants that covered both of her feet.

"Mandora, you look very lovely in my daughter's clothing. It looks like I have chosen well." Gia stated while showing a bright smile on her face.

After her the statement from Gia, Mandora started to do the one thing that she thought she would never do in her life, she started to blush with some joyfulness on her face. "Thank you, these clothes are wonderful." She added.

"Well we better get started heading towards the Shogun's meeting place. It is in the center of town and it will take us some time to get there on foot." Gia stated as she started to get to her feet.

"I have transportation, I can easily get us there in no time." Mandora stated knowing full well that the Electro-Charger was parked outside the city's limits.

"My dear Mandora, if your transportation is just like the clothes you had on when we first met, then I suggest you forget about it. You don't want people to start staring at us, otherwise it will arouse suspicion about who you are. Besides you are trying to keep a low profile, right?"

"You're right about me trying to keep a low profile, but I am going to keep my weapons handy just in case." Mandora stated as she started to show her laser pistol and boomerang completely covered by the clothes she had on.

"Alright then, let's be off, but before we do, I do need to get you one more thing from my daughter's room. Please wait here for a moment." She stated as Gia went back into her daughter's room for something.

After another moment, Gia returned with a pair of wooden shoes for Mandora to wear.

"It is our tradition to place all footwear outside our home, but I just couldn't stand to see these shoes get wet or dirty." Gia stated as she placed the shoes down on the floor next to Mandora. "Please my dear, be careful with these. They are very dear to me." She added with her most honest and sincere tone.

"I am honored and I will be careful." Mandora replied as she placed her feet inside the shoes before following Gai outside the home.

* * *

As Soon as Gia and Mandora were outside the house, Gia placed her own shoes back on her feet while leaving Mandora's boots alone. A moment after getting her wooden shoes on, Gia started to lead Mandora back into the city hoping that no one will notice her. As they continued to walk through the city, all of the people were not even noticing Mandora's presence since she looked like one the people living in the city. About an hour or more of walking, both ladies came up to a big red and golden palace on top of many steps. At the base of the steps, there were many people standing in line hoping to seek an audience with the great Shogun.

"This is the place." Gia started to say in her most proudest tone. "Now all we have to do is wait our turn."

"And how long will that be?" Mandora asked with a stern look on her face.

"As long as it takes my dear. Remember you must have patience. These things take time."

"I just hope that my friends back on Third Earth will be fine."

"They will, now come' on, the line is moving." Gia stated as the line of many people started to move.

* * *

As the group of people continued to move up towards the palace, at each checkpoint, there was people dressed in warrior clothing as well as ancient armor for protection. As Mandora continued to follow Gia up the stairs, she started to wonder if she had traveled back in time to a time where her brand of law and order was never invented. It took almost about 3 hours by the time the two ladies have finally reached the top of the stairs, and were being greeted by a group of warriors as well as someone dressed in a white and red clothing. This person is responsible for letting people in to see the Shogun.

"Ladies, I greet you welcome. I am Kashin, the Shogun's advisor. How may I help you?"

After Kashin's greeting, Gia started to go to her knees to honor him, and after a moment, Mandora started to do the same.

"We are honored by your greeting to us Kashin." Gia stated as she started to raise her face towards Kashin's. "This is my friend Mandora." She added as she gestured to Mandora beside her.

After Gia's gesture, Mandora started to raise her face towards Kashin as well.

"I have never seen you here before my dear." Kashin stated as he started to see Mandora's face.

"She is a visitor from another village that is a great distance away." Gia started to say in her most honest tone. "She has come all this way to see our Shogun with an important message."

"If you give me the message, I can make sure that the Shogun receives it." Kashin stated as he extended his right arm and hand out to Mandora.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Mandora stated while showing a stern look from her blue colored eyes.

"Madam, if you have a message for the Shogun, then you must give it to me." Kashin stated while starting to get a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"You see, she promised the people who gave her the message to deliver it to the Shogun in person." Gia stated while trying to diffuse the situation.

"I believe I understand. It is a bit unorthodox, but I will allow you both to enter. Under guard of course." Kashin stated as he gestured for two guards to approach. "We have to take precautions in order to safeguard the Shogun's life. He was attacked coming back from another town."

"We both understand. Thank you for allowing the two of us to proceed." Gia stated as she and Mandora started to get back to their feet as the two guards approached the small group.

"Please make sure that they both reach the Shogun without any problems." Kashin stated while looking at the guards.

"Aye" Both guards stated as they both gave Kashin their traditional salute by placing their right hand across their armor and bowing gracefully. "This way ladies" One of the guards stated as they lead the two ladies inside the main temple of the Shogun.

* * *

As the small group approached the home of the Shogun, they all saw two big red doors made out of metal to protect the confines of the Shogun's home. As they approached the doors, one of the Guards banged on the doors to let the group inside. After a brief moment the metal doors started to open and the two ladies were escorted inside the building as the doors closed behind them.

As they all started to walk down the hallway towards the Shogun's main chamber, both ladies saw solid rock statues of the previous Shoguns with their names inscribed below each one as they continued towards the Shogun's main chamber, as they continued, they both saw dozens of flame lamps burning in the distance as well as many officials from the neighboring towns and villages walking around and discussing their reasons for being here. As they all reached their final destination, they were stopped by one of the Shogun's most trusted bodyguards.

"Halt!" The bodyguard stated in his most loyal tone. "No one may enter to see the Shogun without proper clearance from my master."

"Dear sir." Gia started to say. "We were granted access to see the Shogun by his advisor outside the building."

"Is this true?" The bodyguard asked the guards.

The guards, after hearing the question started to nod both their heads.

"You may enter, but I must ask you both to please submit yourselves to be searched for any concealed weapons. We must protect our master."

After hearing that they would be searched, Mandora's rage started to boil from inside her. She knows full well that if they find weapons on her that they might think that she may be planning to attack the Shogun and then her mission would fail.

"My lord, please forgive me for saying this." Mandora started to say while starting to reach for the earpiece on her right ear. "BUT YOU WILL NOT SEARCH ME FOR WEAPONS!'

"INFEADEL!" The bodyguard yelled. "IF YOU DO NOT SUBMIT TO THIS THEN YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!"

"Mandora, please. Not after coming so far." Gia pleaded with Mandora, knowing full well what she was about to do.

"Forgive me Gia but I have no time for this. My friends need me to complete this mission right now." Mandora answered as she pressed a button on her small earpiece, completely restoring her helmet around her face.

"YOU ARE NOT FROM THIS TOWN! GUARDS SEIZE HER AT ONCE!" The bodyguard stated after seeing Mandora's helmet cover the top of her face.

"Oh no you don't." Mandora stated as she grabbed the concealed laser pistol from it's hiding place and fired a low powered energy burst at the guards coming towards her.

* * *

As Gia and the bodyguard watched, Mandora's laser pistol fired a directed energy beam that struck the two guards coming towards her, forcing them to hit the floor.

"MURDERER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" The bodyguard stated as he tried to attack Mandora.

As the bodyguard started to come after Mandora, the Evil Chaser used her advanced police training to evade the attack and capture the bodyguard in a hold while pinning him to the floor.

"What are you going to do now? Kill me like you did the others?" The bodyguard asked while still trying to get himself free from Mandora's grip.

"Your friends are not dead, They are just out cold for a while. They will recover." Mandora stated as she held her grip while lifting the bodyguard back up to his feet.

"She speaks the truth sir." Gia started to say while hoping to diffuse what Mandora had done. "She didn't mean any harm but you must understand that she is on an important mission for her friends, and when you were about to search her, well she had to defend herself."

"That still doesn't excuse her from what she is doing to me." The bodyguard stated while still in Mandora's grip.

"I'll release you but I want no more trouble." Mandora stated as she released the bodyguard from her hold.

"Please sir, won't you allow us to enter to see the Shogun?" Gia asked in her most sincere tone.

"I will allow you both to enter, but please no more surprises." The bodyguard stated while staring at Mandora now wearing her helmet.

"Then I guess I won't need these clothes anymore." Mandora stated while removing the clothes that Gia had given her leaving only her black jumpsuit on her body. "Thanks for the loan by the way Gia."

"My pleasure, now let's go." Gia stated as they both followed the bodyguard into the Shogun's chambers after gathering up the clothing that Mandora had removed.

* * *

As they entered the main chamber, they all saw the Shogun having a meeting with several members of the surrounding villages. As they entered the room, the conversation started to quiet down as they all started to notice the two ladies and his bodyguard enter the room. As the group entered, they all saw that eight of the nine people sitting around a small cut table were all wearing suit type ropes, while the last person was wearing black warrior armor and a golden mask to cover most of his face. As the people at the table started to quiet down, the Shogun started to speak.

"Guard…. Who are these intruders?" The Shogun asked in his most demanding tone to his personal bodyguard.

"Forgive the intrusion my lord." The guard started to say. "But this woman here has been sent with an important message." The guard added as he gestured to Mandora.

"You." the Shogun started to say as he pointed towards Mandora. "What is your name and your reason for being here."

"I am Officer Mandora Evil Chaser of the Galactic Police, and I am here to deliver a message to a friend of the Thundercats. It is imperative that I complete my mission. A new friend of the Thundercats is seriously hurt and she may not-" Mandora stated until she was cut-off.

"SILENCE!" The shogun shouted in his most demanding tone. "Gentlemen." The Shogun started to say in a much more calm tone to his representatives at the table. "I would like to hear what this young woman has to tell me in private. I will re-schedule our meeting for a later time."

"Aye." The gentlemen stated as they all started to get up from their table's pillows.

As the gentlemen all started to gather up their folders and papers, Mandora started to wonder if this was the person she was supposed to find. According to what Lynx-O had wrote down in his note, this friend of the Thundercats is a brave warrior and a dear friend who has helped and stood by their side on numerous occasions. Now she must ask this person to once again help the Thundercats in their time of need. As the last of the suited gentlemen had left the room, the Shogun once again started to speak.

"Mandora, wasn't it…..You may sit, but your friend must wait outside." The Shogun stated knowing that this a private meeting.

"She stays." Mandora responded in kind. "She helped me get this far and I want her to stay until the end. This is non-negotiable."

"I give the orders here my dear." The Shogun started to say in a much more angered tone. "She goes now!"

"Not a chance." Mandora responded. "She stays or this message goes away with the both of us."

"You would risk your life for this woman just to complete your mission?" The Shogun asked in a much more curious tone.

"As an officer of the law I am sworn to protect any one at the cost of my own life. This is what it means to be an Evil Chaser and a member of the Galactic Police." Mandora stated as she started to go towards her laser pistol on her right side.

"My dear, there is no need for dramatics here. You have passed my test and you may both stay."

"TEST?! WHAT TEST?!" Mandora yelled in her most angered and confused tone.

"My dear, you can stop going towards your weapon. The test that you passed is one of true honesty and loyalty to your friends and to yourself." The Shogun started to say as Mandora started to move her right hand and arm away from her weapon. "I had to see if you were truly noble to defend the life of your friend as well as to be loyal to your other friends back on Third Earth."

"Wait a minute." Mandora started to say while in a surprised state. "I never told you that they were from Third Earth. Who are you, really. Are you the person that I was sent here to find?"

"My dear, I believe that I am the one you seek." The Shogun stated as he started to remove his golden mask as well as his armor for his head.

* * *

As Mandora and Gia watched, the Shogun's head armor as well as his golden mask was starting to be removed revealing the Shogun's true identity. The man that they saw was a bit older with gray hairs on both his side burns as well a little grey line on the left side of his head. He was also wearing a headband made from his tribe to honor those who had become Shogun before him. As he finished to remove his helmet and mask, the Shogun started to speak once again.

"My dear Mandora, my name is Hachiman. I have known about the Thundercats for many years. It has been a long time since I needed their help. Please my dear, have a seat and show me this note, but would you please remove your helmet. To honor a Shogun's request is most dis-honorable" Hachiman stated as he waited for Mandora to comply and have a seat with Gia at the conference table.

"Mandora." Gia started to say. "When the Shogun reveals his identity to anyone it is an show of great honor and respect. I believe you should do the same." Gia stated while trying to persuade Mandora not to disrespect Hachiman's request.

"As you wish Shogun." Mandora replied as she once again turned a knob on her helmet causing it to retract back into an earpiece on her right ear.

"My dear Mandora, you do not need to keep calling me Shogun. Since both of our identities are revealed to each other we can just call each other by our first names." Hachiman responded in order to raise Mandora's spirit's a little.

"Mandora is my first and only name." Mandora replied as she and Gia started to sit at the same table as Hachiman.

"I understand, now may I please see that note from my Thundercat friends."

"Here you go." Mandora replied as she took the note out from her black jumpsuit's right pocket and handed it to Hachiman.

* * *

After Mandora gave to note to him, Hachiman's look on his face started to change into one of surprise and confusion. It was as if something in the note started to awaken some small part of the Samurai's past and his future.

"This…..This is impossible…..This can't be true….." Hachiman stated while still confused.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

"GUARD! SUMMON THE HISTORIAN AND TELL HIM TO BRING THE SACRED SCROLLS OF THE SIX ANCIENT WARRIORS!" Hachiman yelled at his personal bodyguard outside the chamber.

"Hachiman, what is this all about?"

"Mandora, have you started to feel a special connection lately, but can't understand why?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. I have started to feel it ever since I left the Thundercats and was heading here. What is happening to me and why am I suddenly starting to feel this way?"

"It is because of what I see on your hair and in your eyes my dear."

"My lord, I believe that I saw it as well but I didn't understand what it all means." Gia stated while only confusing Mandora even more.

"Would you two please tell me what you both are talking about? This is driving me nuts." Mandora stated while trying to keep herself calm.

"My dear Mandora." Hachiman started to say. "It would seem that you have a strong connection to a member or members of the Thundercats new friends."

"I…. I don't know what you are talking about. I am an officer of the law and I should not be acting like this."

"Acting like what my dear?" Gia stated while trying to help Mandora figure things out.

"I…..I…. I just don't know."

"Well perhaps the scrolls that the historian has may shed some light for us all." Hachiman stated while patiently waiting for the historian to arrive.

As the small group was continuing to have their little discussion, they all started to hear knocking coming from outside the doors to the main chamber.

"YES!" Hachiman yelled in order to see who it was.

After Hachiman's words, the metal doors started to open revealing a white robbed man in his late 30's with some paper scrolls in one hand and in the other a pair of glasses and a briefcase of some kind.

"My lord." The white robed figure started to say. "I have brought you the materials that you have requested. Oh, I 'm sorry, I didn't know that we have guests here." He finished as he saw the two ladies sitting with the Shogun.

"It is alright, please join us and please show all of us what is written in the scrolls." Hachiman replied in a most inviting tone.

"Aren't you worried about revealing your true name to the rest of the staff here in your palace?" Mandora asked while the historian started to sit down at the table.

"My dear Mandora, before becoming the next Shogun, everyone inside the palace must know the true identity of the warrior who will be replacing the previous one. Only the people outside these walls can't know the truth unless absolutely necessary." Hachiman stated while the historian got everything setup on the table.

"It is just like what you told me about how your helmet could not be removed by anyone else except you." Gia added.

"I understand what you are saying but that still doesn't explain what is happening to me and these sudden feelings that I started to have." Mandora stated in her most confused and yet calm tone.

"I believe that I can help you fill in some of the pieces my dear." The historian stated while finishing up his work on the table. "Tell me, does anything on these papers look familiar to you? Please look very carefully before answering me." He added.

* * *

After the historian had finished his statement, Mandora started to look over all of the papers that were laid out on the table. As she continued to examine the papers in front of her, she started to see the written images of the Thundercats new friends as well as the symbol of the Planeteers. After looking through the papers even more she started to see what happens when all five warriors combine their powers into one beam of energy. She then started to see something that was almost familiar to herself as she was almost in a trance by looking at the written drawings of both Wheeler and Linka.

"What does this all mean?" Mandora started to say while still confused.

"It would seem that you are a descendant of both those two Planeteers." Hachiman replied in his most honest tone as he pointed to the pictures of Wheeler and Linka.

"But if that is true, then why am I only starting to feel this way even thou I have never met either one of them before now?"

"Everyone has feelings for someone that they deeply care about, and I believe that the same can be said for you Mandora." Gia stated while trying to be honest as well.

"That is true, but we are getting off track here." The historian started to say. "Mandora, how can the people on these pages be with your friends back on Third Earth?"

"They were brought there by Mumm-Ra's magic."

"MUMM-RA! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT HE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Hachiman started to shout.

"But why were these Planeteers brought there in the first place?" Gia asked in her most curious tone.

"According to what I found out from both the Thundercats and the Planeteers, Mumm-Ra made a deal with the Planeteer's enemies to defeat the Thundercats and at the same time to destroy the Planeteers."

"Mandora, you and I must return to Third Earth immediality and make sure that no harm comes to the Planeteers." Hachiman stated in a much more calm tone.

"I'm afraid that one of them is already injured by some poison from one of Spidera's children."

"Which one is it?"

"It's this one." Mandora stated while pointing to the picture of Linka on the table. "Bengali is trying to help her, but I don't know how long they have until their enemies launch an attack against them."

"Then we must leave at once." Hachiman stated as he started to get back to his feet.

"I agree that we must leave at once to help our friends, but I don't know how long it will take us to get there on my Electro-Charger." Mandora stated as she and Gia started to get back to their feet as well.

"You leave the transportation to me." Hachiman stated before taking in a deep breath and speaking. "GUARD! PREPARE MY ARMOR AND MY STEED RIGTH AWAY!" Hachiman shouted as he started to walk towards a sword weapon display holder.

* * *

As Mandora and Gia watched, Hachiman took the sword and sheath from the display and started to walk back to the pair of ladies now on their feet as well. As he approached them, the Samurai started to pull out the sword from it's holster revealing how intense and shiny the blade was as well as holding it in a way almost similar to that of the Lord of the Thundercats.

"With this sword, we shall protect our friends and hopefully help send the Planeteers back to their home as well." Hachiman stated in his most proud and honest tone.

"What can a sword like that do that a laser pistol can't?" Mandora asked as she started to secure her weapons.

"This sword is called the Thunder-Cutter. It is the most powerful sword that has ever been forged. If anyone with an evil heart ever tried to use it, the sword would refuse and then destroy them."

"That all sounds good, but I rather see some proof about the sword's capabilities." Mandora stated as she started to reach for her earpiece on her right ear once again.

"When it is time for battle, you will see what it can do." Hachiman stated as Mandora pushed a button on her earpiece.

As Hachiman and Gia watched, Mandora's earpiece once again started to unfold and transform back into her Evil Chaser helmet once again covering up the top part of her face. As her helmet started to finish, the visor covering her eyes started to become active while glowing a bright yellowish light indicating that all helmet functions were online and functional.

"I'd better get the Electro-Charger here right away." Mandora stated as she started to turn a dial on the helmet.

"Where did you place this Electro-Charger that you spoke of?" Gia started to say while being a little confused. "I'd never saw you with anything when I met you in the village."

"I had to hide it near the edge of town so that I would not have drawn too much attention." Mandora replied as she finished signaling her vehicle.

"How long will it take for your Electro-Charger to get here Mandora?" Hachiman asked while also in a curious tone.

"It shouldn't take long….About 15 minutes by flight time."

"THAT LONG?!" Gia stated in a much excited and worried tone.

"Yes, but I'll have to make one stop before I can head back with you to Third Earth, Hachiman."

"Where do you have to go?" Hachiman asked with some confusion in his tone.

"I have to get my boots and my jacket back from Gia's place. I left them there before we both came here."

"I see, and the reason that you didn't bring them with you?"

"I told her not to wear them so that she could fit in much better." Gia replied in her most honest and proud tone.

"I believe that it was the correct choice given the circumstances that I had to endure to meet you."

After Mandora's statement, Hachiman started to laugh in his most honest and happiest tone. "My dear Mandora." Hachiman started to say after he stopped laughing." For someone who is in a strange place, I understand completely."

"Thank you my friend." Mandora replied with a brief smile on her lower face.

After Mandora's statement, both females, Hachiman and the Historian started to hear loud knocking on the main chamber's metal door.

"COME!" Hachiman yelled to the person outside the door.

"Forgive me my lord, but the guards outside the palace have spotted a weird flying machine coming this way with no one operating it." The guard said in his most terrified and loyal tone.

"It's alright, allow the vehicle to land and prepare my Battle Armor and steed for battle."

"Aye sir." The guard stated as he bowed to show respect before returning to his post.

"I can see why you decided to leave your vehicle parked far away." Hachiman stated as he started to turn his attention back to Mandora and Gia.

"This is what I was trying to avoid." Mandora stated in her most honest and forgiving tone.

"It is alright my dear, my guards will allow your vehicle to land so that you and Gia can return to her home."

"Thank you, Hachiman."

"You are welcome. I'll meet you at the rim of the planet in about 20 minutes. Will that be enough time to gather the rest of your belongings?"

"If I turn on the boosters, I can be back to Gia's home in about half that time."

"Excellent, then I will meet you in 20 minutes." Hachiman stated as he started to bow to Mandora and Gia to show them his respect.

"I'll see you then.." Mandora stated as she and Gia bowed to Hachiman before leaving the main chamber and heading back towards the Electro Charger parked outside the palace.

* * *

As the pair of ladies started to head back towards the main entrance of the palace, they both started to notice the looks that Mandora was getting while she was wearing only her black jumpsuit as well as her helmet. Gia was so concerned about how her new friend would be treated by the others when they first arrived at the palace, that when she saw them all giving her respect for her strange appearance, she started to feel a sigh of relief. As the two ladies approached the main doors, the guards inside the palace opened the doors to allow both ladies access back to the outside. As the started to walk down the massive staircase, Gia started to see a strange looking object waiting for both her and Mandora.

"Is that yours?" Gia asked Mandora while pointing towards the Electr-Charger.

"Yes, that's the Electro-Charger." Mandora replied as they both got closer to the vehicle.

"I've never seen anything like that before in all my years." Gia stated in her most excited tone.

"It's standard equipment for all Evil Chasers."

"Are you sure that it's safe to travel on?'

"I've had no complaints when I have passengers it."

"If you don't mind me asking, who exactly did you have riding with you."

"I've had the Lord of the Thundercats and a sneaky little pickpocket ride with me with no problems."

"This pickpocket that you mentioned, is he a friend of yours?"

"He's an ex-criminal that was released into my custody. He's currently working at HQ under my supervisior's supervision." Mandora stated as she and Gia finally reached the Electro-Charger.

"Are you sure that it won't take us long to get back to my home?" Gia asked in her most concerned tone as she and Mandora started to climb onto the vehicle's seating section.

"Don't worry, we'll be back to your home in no time." Mandora replied as she started her pre-flight checklist.

* * *

After Mandora was done with the checklist, she then started to activate the Electro-Charger's engines as well as to check the accelerator located on the bike's right hand rest. After making sure that everything was working perfectly, Mandora started to rev up the engines and then started to lift the vehicle with Gia right behind her on the seat, straight into the sky.

As the Electro Charger was traveling through the blue lit sky, Gia couldn't help but look down and see all of the beauty that was below her as the vehicle continued it's travel. As the duo started to approach Gia's home, Mandora started to descend the vehicle very carefully as to not attract any attention from anyone who might be looking up at the sky.

"Mandora, you were right about how fast your vehicle could travel." Gia started to say as they made their final approach. "Even the fastest horses and carriage rides would take at least double the time it took us to get here."

"I'm just glad that you were able to help me. I'm sorry if I was an inconvenience to you. " Mandora stated as they started to approach the ground.

"Mandora, you helped me out in the village, helping you was the least I could do. Besides, I needed to get out more often anyway." Gia replied as the Electro-Charger finally landed on the ground right beside Gia's home.

"Now I'd better gather up the rest of my things before I meet Hachiman at the edge of your planet." Mandora stated as she and Gia started to approach the front siding door.

* * *

After her statement to Gia, Mandora started to walk towards the room where she left her jacket in order place it back on her upper body and cover her jumpsuit a little. Afterwards she will be planning to get her boots and then depart on order to keep her appointment. After a moment, Mandora started to emerge out of the room with her jacket back on. As she started to go towards the entrance, Gia started to talk.

"Wait…. I have something for you Mandora." Gia stated hoping to stop Mandora from leaving for a moment.

"What is it?" Mandora asked as she stopped in her tracks before reaching the front sliding door.

"Please wait here for a moment." Gia stated as she started to walk back into the room where Mandora was previously in.

After a moment of waiting, Gia re-entered the main room with a small rectangle box.

"Mandora, I want you to have this." Gia stated as she handed Mandora the box.

"Gia, you don't have to give me anything. I'm an officer of the law and I 'm not supposed to accept gifts from anyone." Mandora stated while trying not to be rude about Gia's actions.

"I understand that, but it would made this old woman very happy if you would accept this." Gia replied in her most sincere tone.

"Very well." Mandora answered back as she opened the box.

* * *

As Mandora opened the box, she started to see the same clothing that she had worn during her walk with Gia towards the Shogun. As she continued to look, she also saw a beautiful dress made up of the same materials but this one was more intended for a date with a special person. After looking through the box, Mandora placed the cover back on it while trying not to show the smallest hint of emotion of what she was feeling.

"Listen, I know you mean well but I just can't accept this. These are your daughter's clothes, and it just wouldn't be right to accept."

"Mandora my dear, you are the same heigh as my daughter and besides, I saw how much you liked wearing them. You might not shown any feeling but I could see it in your eyes." Gia stated while trying to make a point to Mandora.

"Even if that was true, I just couldn't accept."

"You must, you see I had a feeling when I first met you back in town that you were very special, and now that I've gotten to know you, I'm sure of it. Please accept this gift from an old woman and friend."

After Gia's statement, Mandora couldn't say anything else but just to nod her head in acceptance of the gift.

"Thank you my dear." Gia started to say in her most excited and grateful tone. "I know that it might be odd, but do you think that you might visit me again some time after your mission is complete?"

"I am always busy with work, but for you…I think that I can make the time." Mandora replied as she started to give Gia a nice hug for everything that she has done for her.

"Please do come back and see me again." Gia replied as Mandora released her from the hug.

"I will. I promise." Mandora stated as she started to leave the home with her gift from Gia.

* * *

As Mandora started to leave Gia's home her thoughts started to become flooded with everything that has happened to here since arriving on this new and unknown world.

" _I can't believe what has happened here and to me."_ Mandora started to think while climbing onboard her vehicle. _"Meeting the Thundercat's ally, learning more about the Planeteers and about myself. Feeling a strong connection to two of them and now receiving a gift of some clothing that makes me feel sort of happy. I might not know what is happening to me, but to be honest, I think I like it."_

As Mandora started to perform her pre-flight check once again, she started to punch in coordinates that would take her back to the Thundercats in the most fastest time so that she might be able to help. After revering up her engines, the Electro-Charger started to rise back up into the sky where she planned to meet Hachiman and then continue their journey back to the others. As she reached the rendezvou, Mandora started to see a man covered in black armor while ridding atop a beautiful steel stallion high above the planet. As she approached, the man started to speak.

"Are you ready to go Mandora?" The man stated.

"Hachiman, is that you?" Mandora asked while in a bit of shock.

"Yes my dear, I only wear this armor when I am going into battle with friends."

"Then we had better get a move on. I sure hope that your horse can keep up with my Electro-Charger."

"We'll be fine my dear. Lead the way."

After Hachiman's statement, both him and Mandora started to streak across the universe hoping to get back to Third Earth before it was too late.


	53. Chapter 53 Light and Darkness

As Mandora's Electro-Charger and Hachiman's mechanical steed started to travel in space heading back to Third Earth, the first rays of the sun started to appear behind the Cat's Lair completely illuminating everything in front of the Thundercat's home. As the new day sun started to rise in the distance, Snarf the nursemaid and most the loyal of the Thundercats started to head towards the kitchen in order to prepare breakfast for the Thundercats, the Planeteers and Willa and Nayda. As he was heading down the hall towards his destination, the furry animal decided to make a small detour in order to check on the status of Linka and Leia.

As he started to enter the medical bay, he noticed that Bengali was still hard at work, but he also noticed that Wheeler was laying on a Bio-Bed right next to Linka's. After coming that far, Snarf decided to find out how Bengali's patients were doing.

"Morning Bengali. Brrrrr" Snarf stated while seeing Bengali hard at work at Leia's bedside.

"Oh, good morning Snarf. I didn't hear you come in." Bengali replied in his most honest tone as he started to shift his attention to the small furry animal.

"I was on my way to get breakfast ready for everyone, but I wanted to check in and see what was happening. How is Leia and Linka?"

"Linka's the same and I'm hoping that this final injection of neutralizer will completely eradicate the radiation in Leia's body."

"I see that Wheeler got some rest. I'm glad, I was really worried about him."

"Wheeler did get some rest, but I'm afraid that I forced him to do so." Bengali stated with a slight sense of sadness in his tone.

"Brrrrr… What did you do Bengali?" Snarf asked while trying to be kind to the medical Thundercat's feelings.

"I drugged Wheeler in order for him to get some rest." Bengali replied with sadness and regret in his tone.

"BENGALI! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!" Snarf started to yell before the furry Thundercat took a long breath. "I'm not upset with you, but I have to know. How and why did you do it?"

"When I was running one of my tests on Leia's blood work, I saw Wheeler talking to Ma-Ti before I entered the room. I also saw how tired Wheeler was, but knowing how stubborn he would be, I took a small amount of a powder that would place someone in a deep sleep, but only for awhile. I took the compound and administered it to both of my hands."

"Brrr. Bengali, why didn't you fall asleep after placing that stuff on your hands?"

"Thundercat physiology is quite different than humans so the compound wouldn't effect me. After Ma-Ti left us I placed my right hand on Wheeler's shoulder and the compound was absorbed through Wheeler's clothing and straight into his skin, causing an almost immediate reaction."

"Why did you have to do that in the first place?"

"A doctor's first duty is to do no harm to anyone, and if I hadn't acted, Wheeler would have brought more harm to himself. I couldn't just let that happen."

"Snarf…Snarf…I know that Bengali, but why did you have to drug him?"

"If I didn't, then he would be in no condition if their enemies decided to launch an attack. I was trying to do the right thing."

"I understand that what you thought was right, but you should have considered Wheeler's feelings in that matter."

"I have Snarf, and I would make the same decision again if given the choice."

"It is at times like these that I am glad that I don't have to make so many difficult decisions." Snarf started to say in his most honest and saddened tone.

"Trust me my friend, we all have to make difficult decisions, even when we don't want to." Bengali replied with much honesty and regret in his voice.

"So Bengali, are you gonna run that test on Leia's blood?"

"Thanks for reminding me Snarf." Bengali stated as he started to take another blood sample for examination. "There got it."

"Brrr… How long do you think the tests will take?"

"Not long, would you care to assist me Snarf?"

"Normally I don't want to get involved in anything that I can't reach." Snarf started to say as he started to use to furry tail to stand up on. "But under the circumstances, I think I'll help and then get started on breakfast for everyone."

"Thanks Snarf, by the way how are the rest of our newest members doing?" Bengali asked as he and Snarf started to head towards the lab to run the tests on the blood sample.

"Brrrr… I'm surprised by how well the rest of the Planeteers and their leader Gaia, have adjusted to their situation here on our home."

"Same here, I know that it wasn't easy for Lynx-O, Pumyra, myself and the two Berbils on that small island."

"As for us, we had to build our new lair out from scratch." Snarf stated as the two of them reached the lab. "I'm just glad that the Berbils that Lion-O and I met by accident were very helpful in constructing our home."

"Yes, Tygra and Panthro told us that they were gentle as well as very clever to help you build the Lair and the Tower."

"I guess you could say that we were all very lucky in a way." Snarf stated as Bengali started to sit down at his workstation chair while Snarf joined him with his long furry tail.

"You may be right about that, Snarf." Bengali stated as he started to run his tests on Leia's blood sample. "Now Snarf, could you please tell me what the radiation count is on the monitor over there?" Bengali asked as he pointed to the monitor right in front of the furry animal.

After Bengali's statement, Snarf started to see what the readings were fro Leia's radiation levels.

"Brrr, I think that these readings show the she is completely cured of all radiation, but I'm not sure. I'm good at cooking food and maintaining the Lair, but this medical stuff is almost completely out of my league." Snarf stated in his most honest and worrisome tone.

"It's alright Snarf." Bengali started to say as he started to shift his view from his workstation to the monitor in front of Snarf's furry face. "Here let me look at those readings to make sure that Leia is completely cured." Bengali finished as he started to see the readings on the screen.

"Well, is she cured?" Snarf asked in his most concerned and excited tone.

"According to these latest test results, Leia is completely cured of all radiation sickness."

"That's wonderful!" Snarf shouted while trying to keep his voice down. "After I make breakfast for everyone, I'll give Willa and Nayda the good news." Snarf stated as the furry animal started to leave the lab.

"Hold up a moment Snarf." Bengali stated, hoping to stop Snarf in his tracks.

"Brr…What is it Bengali?" Snarf asked as he stopped and turned his head to look at Bengali.

"Leia may be cured of the sickness, but I still want to wait a few hours, just to make sure that everything is fine. Once I know that there won't be any relapses, then you can tell the others while I administer treatment and get both Linka and Leia back on their feet."

"What about Wheeler? You know that he will want you to get Linka better when he wakes up?" Snarf stated in his most worrisome tone for the actions that the blue and white Thundercat had used on Wheeler from before.

"I'll deal with that situation when it happens. I'm a doctor first and I have two patients who need medical care." Bengali stated in his most determined tone.

"Snarf…Snarf… I hope you know what you are doing Bengali. I'd hate to see you get hurt."

"I be fine Snarf, but you'd better get started on making breakfast soon. I don't think that we could handle a mutiny right now." He finished with a small smile across his face.

"I'll get started right away, and I'll also prepare some plates for everyone here, just in case." Snarf stated as he started to leave the sickbay.

As Bengali watched, the furry animal of the Thundercats finally started to leave the medical bay just as the final test results started to appear on the monitor next to Bengali in the lab. As the Thundercat looked at the info on the screen, he started to feel a sigh of relief, knowing that Leia was finally out of danger. After a moment at looking at the screen, the medical Thundercat took a small vile from his medical cabinet and prepared a small dosage to be injected into Leia's body. This injection was to help her fully recover so that she would be able to help Linka get better.

* * *

As all of this was happening in the medical bay, Snarf has finally reached the kitchen where he planned to get started on making breakfast for the entire group staying inside the lair. As the furry animal entered the room, he was stunned to see two other people already hard at work.

"Brrr…Just what do you think you are doing in my kitchen?!" Snarf asked while trying not to wake up the entire lair.

After the statement made by Snarf, the two people started to turn around to see the furry animal.

"Oh…. We didn't mean to upset you Snarf?" One of the people said.

"Yes we were just trying to see if we could help you and maybe get you and the rest of the Thundercats a chance to try some meals from our home." the other voice said.

As Snarf started to get a better look at who was making the food, he was relieved to see that it was Kwami and Ma-Ti in the kitchen trying to help out.

"Brrr. If you wanted to help me, then you just should have asked." Snarf stated while getting his Chef's hat.

"Your right Snarf, I apologize." Kwami replied is his most honest tone.

"Same here Snarf." Ma-Ti added. "We just wanted to see if we could help out."

"Well I could use some help. Cooking for everyone here is sometimes like cooking for a whole family of Snarfs." The furry animal stated as he started to get out some frying pans to cook on. "By the way, what are you cooking?"

"It is a meal from my Native Africa. It is called Ivory Coast Fried Bananas. I'm just having trouble finding all of the ingredients."

"If we can't find what you need, then we could always use some Candy fruit to make up the difference." Snarf stated while watching his new friends go to work. "By the way Ma-Ti, what dish are you making?"

"I'm trying to make some Bolas de Mani. They are very good in my country." Ma-Ti stated while Snarf started to have a weird look on his face." Is anything wrong Snarf?"

"Just trying to figure out what that is?"

"Oh…I'm sorry, I should have told you. It is called Peanut and Plantain Balls. It is very good."

"Snarf…Snarf… Can't wait to try them. "I'll also prepare some Thundercat meals that we like to eat as well. We'd better hurry though, it will soon be sunrise and I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"We understand Snarf, and thanks again for letting us help." Kwami stated as all three of them started cooking their dishes.

* * *

As all three of them continued to cook their meals for everyone to try at breakfast, the morning sun started to rise up in the distance, shining a great shadow down at the base of the Lair. As the sun continued to rise up into the sky, it's beams of light started to enter the room where Willa and Nayda were staying, causing them to stir and awaken.

"Good morning sister." Nadya started to say as she and Willa started to wake up from their restful slumbers.

"Morning Nayda. Did you sleep well?" Willa asked with some concern.

"I had a good rest, what about you? Are you alright after what happened?"

"If you are asking if I am still worried about my daughter, then the answer is yes. I am still concerned for her health. I'm starting to feel like I've failed her as a mother." Willa stated as she started to become sad as she just sat at the foot of her bed.

As Nayda saw what Willa was doing, she then decided to get out of her bed and join her sister on her bed while sitting next to her.

"Willa, you shouldn't think like that." Nayda started to say. "What happened to Leia wasn't your fault, and besides now we both know how much of you is in her."

"What do you mean by that, sister."

"Willa, we both know how brave and courageous you can be when the situation presents itself. You are the bravest person that I know in the entire Tree Top Kingdom, and I am also proud to be your sister."

"Thank you Nayda, I guess that I needed to hear that." Willa stated while she started to wipe her tears away.

"Don't mention it and besides we both know that Bengali is doing everything he can to get Leia better so that she can help Linka at the same time."

"I know, but I just can't stop worrying. I guess it's the mother in me."

"Willa, every parent goes through it and trust me it never stops."

"What is that supposed to mean Nayda?"

"Willa, don't you get it? That's how you are with everyone in the tribe, and believe me when I say that you should never stop worrying about anyone. We all trust and believe in you, and that goes for your daughter as well." Nayda stated as she placed her left arm around Willa's back to show support.

"Thanks Nayda. I really needed to hear that. I guess that I'm more distracted about Leia's condition and it's beginning to get to me."

"Sister, you should know that whenever you have a problem, that is when you should turn to your friends in and outside of the tribe. The Thundercats have always been there for us, and they have always put their lives on the line, no matter what the odds. Just trust me when I say that we can depend on them to help us in a clinch."

"Thanks for that Nayda, now maybe we should discuss something else before we join the others for morning meals."

"Discuss what?" Nayda asked with a slight show of shock on her face.

"I mean what happened to you and Kwami when you both returned to the main hut." Willa stated as she saw Nayda's face starting to blush a small red coloring. "Nayda, are you blushing?"

"Oh… I thought that you would have forgotten about that." Nayda replied while still blushing a little.

"Come on Nayda, you did motion that you would explain it to me later."

"I know, it is just that I am a little embarrassed about what happened." She stated while trying not to show to much emotion about what happened between the Earth Planeteer and herself.

"Come on Nayda, it can't be that bad."

"Well to be honest, what happened between me and Kwami was a little surprising to say the least."

"What happened?"

"He kissed me on the check. He then told me that it was a thank you for listening to him for a while, but I have to admit, I was mostly stunned after that happened."

"I can't believe that he kissed you and that you didn't tell me about it until now." Willa stated while starting to feel happy for her sister in the tribe.

"It's not like I was expecting him to do it. It just happened, and to be honest, I liked it. It was the first time that I have ever been kissed by anyone."

"I understand my sister, living in a family of warrior women can really be tough." Willa stated while trying to help Nayda.

"It's not just that Willa. I think that I might be falling in love with him." Nayda stated while starting to blush again.

"Nayda, I am so happy for you." Willa stated while trying to keep her excitement down.

"Willa, I know that you are happy for me, but I'm afraid that it wont be possible for me and Kwami. Remember, he and the rest of his friends are just visiting this world and the Thundercats will do everything in their power to help get them home. If I start to fall in love with him, then it will be much harder for me when he leaves." Nayda started to say while trying not to show a hint of sadness on her face and in her tone.

"Nayda, please don't be sad. I do know that they are just visiting our home, but we don't know for how long they will stay here. Maybe you should tell Kwami how you feel about him when you are both alone for a while. Besides, if you don't tell him, then this might eat you up from the inside and I wouldn't want that to happen to you." Willa stated as she and Nayda started to get up from the bed. "Now come on little sister, it is just about time to meet the others for morning meals and I want to find out if my daughter's condition has improved." She finished as Nayda started to clean some tears from her face.

"Thank you Willa." Nayda replied as she finished wiping her face. "I guess in a way, we are both here for each other. You for helping me with my feelings for Kwami, and me for helping you with your feelings for your daughter." She finished as she got up to her feet.

"I guess in a way, we both needed each other more than the other realized."

"Let's not tell the others that, or we'll never hear the end of it." Nayda stated as both she and Willa laughed a little before heading towards the main conference chamber for morning meals.

* * *

As the sun started to rise up in the distance, the Lord of the Thundercats started to stir and awaken, while still haunted by his nightmare as well as his conversation with Jaga in the Sword Chamber. As he continued to get out of bed, he started to hear a strange knocking sound at his chamber door.

"Come in." Lion-O stated while hearing the strange noise.

As the metal and stone door started to open, Lion-O started to see Cheetara standing in front of the doorway with a much concerned look on her face as well as some sweat from her head.

"Lion-O, I'm sorry for disturbing you." Cheetara stated while trying to be apologetic for disturbing Lion-O.

"It's alright Cheetara, I was already up. Please come in."

"I'm sorry to ask you this." Cheetara started to say as the door to Lion-O's bed chamber closed behind her. "But did you have any strange dreams during the night?"

"As a matter of fact I did. It was so real that I could swear that it was really happening." Lion-O stated as Cheetara sat down at the end of Lion-O's bed. "Why? What did you see?"

"I… I think I saw the exact same thing. Our home destroyed…Our new friends lying lifeless…and the sword completely powerless while in your hands." Cheetara stated as Lion-O joined her at the foot of his bed. "Lion-O, what does this all mean?"

"I don't know. After I had the dream, I went towards the sword chamber to check for myself. Everything was fine and then Jaga appeared inside the chamber with me."

"Jaga?" Cheetara stated in a surprising tone. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if I was alright. He noticed that something was troubling me and wanted to know what was wrong."

"Did you explain why you were there?"

"Yes I did, and after I finished explaining everything, Jaga told me that it might have been a premonition of what's to come?"

"Are you serious?! We can't let that happen!" Cheetara stated while trying to keep her voice down.

"Cheetara, you have to calm down." Lion-O stated as he got off the bed turned around and knelled down in front of Cheetara. "I already asked Jaga about that and he said that it is one possible future." He continued as he placed both his hands on Cheetara's shoulders. "He said that we have the power to change our destiny but we have to be very careful about how we change the future. If we try to change things too much, then we would almost end up with the future that we both saw."

"That's horrible. I know that our new friends didn't sign on for this, but now we have to tell them everything."

"I agree we have to tell them everything, but I think we should wait until their team is at full strength."

"Do you know when Linka will recover?" Cheetara asked in her most worried tone.

"As soon as Bengali has gotten the radiation sickness completely eliminated from Leia's body. I just hope that it is very soon."

"Same here. Thank you for allowing me to enter your chamber and talk to you Lion-O."

"Cheetara, you know how I feel about you, and I guess that I have sensed how you felt about me."

"When did you know and why didn't you tell me?" The cheetah type Thundercat asked in her most amazed and curious tone.

"Remember when the Mutants shot down that alien probe and stole the main computer from it, your psychic powers allowed you to control the ship for a while by linking into it's on-board computer system."

"Yes, but remember, it was very painful for me as well. I started to feel all of the pain that the ship felt at the same time."

"Yes, but the ship also had access to your thoughts and memories about us as well. Also, remember when Panthro repaired the main system and the ship started to lift off under it's own power. The craft pushed you into me telling the both of us how we really felt about each other. After that I promised myself that I wouldn't act on those feelings until you and I were in complete agreement. I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize the team's loyalty to each other and I also didn't want to ruin our friendship. You are really important to me." Lion-O stated while trying not to show a small tear appear on his face after pouring out his heart to his fellow Thundercat.

"Lion-O." Cheetara started to say as she took her right hand and placed it on Lion-O's face. "Thank you for being a brave and loyal Lord." She stated as she gave him a passionate kiss on his lips for a moment. "After we make sure that this future doesn't happen, I would like our current situation to grow into something more." She stated after removing her lips from Lion-O's.

"I agree with you, but for now." Lion-O started to say as he got off his knees and brought back his left arm, leaving out his right arm and hand. "Care to join me for morning meals?"

"I'd love to." Cheetara replied as she took hold of Lion-O's right hand with her left hand, rose off the bed, and followed the Lord of the Thundercats out of his chambers and towards the main conference chambers while still hold hands together.

* * *

As the rest of the Cat's Lair started to awaken from their restful night's sleep, Snarf, Kwami and Ma-Ti had just finished preparing their morning meals for everyone and started to set the conference room table to accommodate everyone who spent the night. As they continued their work, Snarf started to feel a little uneasy about introducing the others to the new selections at breakfast.

"Is something the matter Snarf?" Kwami asked while noticing that Snarf look a little worried.

"Brrr… I just don't know if it was a good idea to prepare all of this food…. Snarf… Snarf… Especially the meals that both of you made."

"Don't worry Snarf." Ma-Ti started to add. "When we first tried your meals, we didn't know if we would like them as well, but in the end they were delicious."

"What? You mean you were unsure about my cooking?"

"Calm down my friend." Kwami interjected while starting to laugh a little. "Your meals were perfect my friend, and besides, we wanted to do something nice for you and the others."

"Yes Snarf. Consider this as a thank you gift for everything that you and the rest of the Thundercats have done for us." Ma-Ti stated as they all started to lay out the food in the center of the table.

"Snarf…Snarf… Well I do appreciate everything that you both have done in helping me make a wonderful selection of dishes for everyone. I just hope that they all enjoy it." Snarf stated as they all finished setting up the table.

"They will Snarf." Kwami started to say. "We just have to have a little faith and patience."

"And a little luck never hurts either." Ma-Ti added as the Thundercats and their guests started to arrive.

* * *

As Kwami, Ma-Ti and Snarf started to finish setting up the table with their unique selection of meals, Gaia, Pumyra, Wilykit and Wilykat have just started to meet up with each other in the hallway while on their way to the main conference room.

"I wonder what Snarf has prepared for us today?" Wilykit asked with much anticipation in her tone.

"I don't know Wilykit, but if we both know Snarf, it will be delicious." Wilykat replied in his most honest and hungriest tone.

"Hey look over there." Wilykit stated as they both saw Gaia and Pumyra ahead of them.

"Gaia! Pumyra! Hold up!" Wilykat shouted to stop the duo of ladies in front of them.

After the statement made by Wilykat, the two ladies stopped for a moment to allow the Thunderkittens to catch up with them.

"Good morning kittens, did you sleep well?" Pumyra asked as both Wilykit and Wilykat caught to herself and Gaia.

"Yes we did." Wilykat replied as he turned his face towards Gaia. "Gaia, are you feeling better today?"

"Yes Wilykat. I'm feeling much better today." Gaia started to say in her most motherly tone. "I just needed to rest for a while to get my strength back."

"I guess whatever happened to your Planeteer's rings impacted you more than we all thought." Wilykit added while not trying to be rude.

"Yes it did. I was just unprepared for what happened after I felt the energy wave striking me." Gaia stated while still feeling a little weak.

"You really had your teammates worried." Pumyra stated as they all continued to head towards the conference room.

"I didn't mean to worry them or that matter, all of you as well." Gaia replied in her most honest tone to the others.

"We're just glad that you are feeling better." Wilykit stated in her most honest and caring tone.

"Thank you kittens, now why did you too want to catch up to us?"

"We were hoping that you both were heading for morning meals." Wilykat stated in his most honest tone.

"As a matter of fact, we were going to the conference room to see what Snarf had come up with for everyone." Pumyra stated.

"Well whatever it is I know that we all will like it." Wilykit added.

"Does Snarf always do the cooking for you?" Gaia asked with some concern.

"Yes. Snarf is an amazing cook. The meals he makes for us are always outstanding." Wilykat replied.

"That's for sure. Bengali, Lynx-O and myself have never had anything so delicious before. Even while we were on the island with our Berbil friends." Pumyra also added.

"Well I can't wait to see what our furry little chief has in store for us today." Gaia added.

"That goes double for us." Both Thunderkittens stated at the same time.

As both groups approached the doors to the main conference room, the other Thundercats have already entered while waiting for Lion-O, Cheetara and Gi.

* * *

As the doors to the conference room started to open, Both groups started to see a spread of delicious foods on the table as well as some new dishes prepared by two unknown chefs. As both Wilykit, Wilykat, Gaia and Pumyra took their seats, they also started to see a strange look on both Panthro's and Tygra's faces.

"Is something wrong Panthro?" Pumyra started to say in a much worried tone. "I have never seen you with a look of confusion over anything."

"I'm still trying to figure what those Eco-Villains used that affected our vehicles like that." Panthro stated in his most determined and angered tone.

"I can't figure out it either." Tygra started to add. "Whatever they hit us with, completely fried all of the Thundrillium power supply systems."

"Maybe after meals, we can all have a look and try to figure it out." Pumyra stated while trying to change the subject.

"Maybe you're right Pumyra, besides we all could use some fuel before we get started." Tygra started to say. "By the way, aren't we missing three more people?"

After the statement made by Tygra, the doors to the conference room started to open again with three new people entering the room. As everyone looked at their missing friends, everyone was almost surprised to see that Lion-O and Cheetara were holding their hands together in a most unusual way.

"Lion-O, is there something between you and Cheetara you would like to tell us about?" Snarf asked as Lion-O accompanied Cheetara to her seat and then took his own.

"Let's just say that we've had a breakthrough with our relationship." Lion-O stated as Cheetara started to blush a little.

"Cheetara, do you have something more to add?" Tygra asked after seeing the blush appear on the Cheeta's face.

"Not at the moment, no." Cheetara replied while feeling a little embarrassed.

""Brrrr…That's enough of that." Snarf started to say while trying to shift everyone's attention to all of the food on the table. "You shouldn't worry about what is going on with Lion-O and Cheetara. When they are ready, they can tell us everything, but for now everyone should enjoy all of the delicious meals that I made with the help of my newest cooks." Snarf finished as he pointed to Kwami and Ma-Ti.

"Kwami, Ma-Ti, you guys made some meals for us?" Gi stated with a surprised look on her face.

"It was our way of saying thanks to the Thundercats for taking us in after we arrived on their world." Kwami replied with much gratitude in his tone.

"Well why didn't you ask me to help out as well? I would have loved to cook something from my country."

"We would have, but I think that you were more worried about Linka and Wheeler and it would have probability messed up your focus." Ma-Ti stated while trying not to be rude to Gi's feelings.

"You know me so well Ma-Ti, you're right about me still worrying about Linka and Wheeler. I just can't help it." Gi stated with concern for her fellow teammates back in the medical bay.

"Snarf…Snarf… Well I wouldn't worry about Linka and Wheeler." Snarf started to say. "When I last saw them Linka was still the same and Wheeler was resting on a bio-bed next to-" Snarf started to say until he stopped speaking when everyone's attention shifted to him.

"Snarf…What are you not telling us." Lion-O asked while trying not to get angry at their furry Thundercat.

"I'm sorry Lion-O, I promised Bengali that I wouldn't say."

"About what Snarf?"

"If I told everyone what I know then I would betraying Bengali's trust in me, besides I promised him that I wouldn't say a word."

After Snarf's statement, Gaia started to remove herself from her seat and started to walk over to the furry animal.

"Snarf." Gaia started to say. "Keeping your word is a noble thing but sometimes it is better to tell people what is going on. Bengali might get angry at you for a while but in the end, I think that he would understand."

"Brrrr. It is a long story. I'll tell you all about it but only after we finish eating our meals." Snarf stated as he prepared four separate dishes to go.

"By the way Snarf." Cheetara started to ask. "Where are you taking those dishes of food to?"

"I'll explain everything to everyone, but please let's start to enjoy the food." Snarf stated as he sat down at the table with the rest of the group and started to eat all of the food.

* * *

As everyone started to enjoy the splendid selection of meals that Snarf, Kwami, and Ma-Ti has made, Bengali was still running tests to make sure that Leia's body is completely removed of any radiation poisoning.

"All right." Bengali started to say as he took another blood sample from Leia. "Let's hope that this lastest test will show that all of the radiation is completely gone. I want to make sure that I can start to revive Linka before Wheeler wakes up." He finished as he took the sample back into his lab for testing.

As Bengali started to run his tests on Leia's blood sample, what the medical Thundercast feared has started to arise as Wheeler started to regain consciousness.

"What happened?" Wheeler started to say while still feeling a little groggy. "Last thing I remember before… Bengali. **BENGALI! WHERE ARE YOU!?"** Wheeler started to say in his most angered tone as he got off the bio-bed and looked for the medical Thundercat who tricked him.

After hearing the outburst coming from the medical bays, Bengali put the rest of the tests on automatic in order to face his punishment for what he did to Wheeler.

"Hello Wheeler." Bengali started to say as he entered the room. "I hope you enjoyed you rest time."

After the statement made by Bengali, Wheeler ran towards the Thundercat and grabbed him by his clothing and started to force Bengali on to the floor.

" **Why did you do that to me Bengali?"** Wheeler asked while still full of rage.

"Err, you wouldn't have taken a rest if I hadn't acted."

" **You had no right to do that."**

"Wheeler, I had to. You weren't thinking clearly and I made the best choice available to me."

" **Best choice available! You had no right to do that!"** Wheeler continued to state in his angered tone as he started to take his free hand and wrap it around Bengali's throat.

"Wheeler….*cough*…You must calm down *cough*…. Do you think that Linka would *cough*… approve of this". Bengali stated as Wheeler continued to strangle Bengali's throat.

After hearing Bengali's words, Wheeler started to release the tension around Bengali's throat while trying to calm down.

"Are you alright now Wheeler?" Bengal asked while recovering from Wheeler's actions.

"Ben…Bengali…. I'm….. I'm so sorry about what I did to you." Wheeler stated as he started to remove himself from Bengali and helped the blue and white colored Thundercat back to his feet. "I'm really sorry about my actions… Please forgive me." He finished in his most sincerer tone.

"Wheeler, it's OK." Bengali started to say as he took his right hand and started to massage his throat a little. "Just next time, don't' try to use me as a target." Bengali finished with a short smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help how I feel when it comes to my actions, or the people that I care most about." Wheeler stated while still trying to stay calm.

"It's OK Wheeler, anyway I'm glad that you are awake. I think that I might have some good news for you." Bengali replied in his most honest tone.

"Is it about Linka?"

"In a way, yes it is." Bengali started to say while noticing Wheeler's expression of excitement on his face. "I had Snarf help me run some tests before to make sure that Leia was completely cured from the radiation poison."

"And what were the results?!" Wheeler replied with anticipation in his tone,

"The tests showed that Leia was completely cured, but I wanted to run another test to make sure. I don't want Leia to have a relapse."

"And what does this test show?"

"The test was running while you were trying to get even with me."

"I am truly sorry about my actions Bengali."

"It is OK Wheeler. I would do the same for someone that I care about."

"I just hope that Leia can help Linka. I don't know what I would do without her in my life."

"Well why don't you come with me back to my lab and check on the results. I'm sure that should help."

"I think that you're right Bengali, besides if Linka knew what I did to you, then I think that she would have killed me."

"I'm just glad that you snapped out of it."

"Same here." Wheeler stated as both he and Bengali started to chuckle a little as they both headed back into Bengali's lab to see the results of Leia's latest blood tests.

* * *

As Bengali and Wheeler started to head back towards the lab to check in on the test results, the rest of the Thundercats and Planteers as well as their guests from the Tree Top Kingdom has just finished their meals with a much enjoyable look on their faces.

"Snarf, I have to admit that you and your new chiefs have really outdone yourselves." Panthro stated as they all finished their meals.

"I have to agree with Panthro." Tygra started to add. "These meals were the best that I have ever tasted."

"Brrr… You can thank Kwami and Ma-Ti for their contributions to the menu for today." Snarf replied while giving credit to both his helpers.

"It was our pleasure my friend." Kwami stated as they all started to clean up.

"Kwami, Ma-Ti, you don't have to do that." Pumyra stated as she saw both Planeteers start to gather up the dishes.

"It's alright Pumyra. We want to do this."

"Yes, consider it a gift from us after everything that the Thundercats have done for us." Ma-Ti added.

"Kwami, Ma-Ti, you don't have to do anything for us. We're just glad that you are apart of our Thundercat family." Lion-O stated.

"Wilykit, Wilykat, can you please help me with the dishes?" Snarf asked as both Kwami and Ma-Ti finished gathering up the dishes.

"Sure thing Snarf." Wilykit replied as she and her brother got off their chairs at the table.

"Snarf, do you think that now would be a good time to tell us what happened down in the medical bay?" Willa asked while seeing Snarf's expression of slight pain and sadness.

"Brrr. I'll tell you everything." Snarf stated as he was joined by the kittens. "Wilykit, can you please take these dishes of food down to Bengali. I'm sure that Wheeler is awake by now and they are both probably very hungry."

"Sure thing Snarf." Wilykit replied as she took the cart from Snarf and headed down towards the medical bay.

"Now Snarf." Gaia started to say. "Please tell us everything that happened, and don't be ashamed about anything."

"Brrr. Alright. Here is the whole story that Bengali told me about when I saw him before I headed towards the kitchen." Snarf stated as he took a seat at the table and started to tell the others what happened.

* * *

As Snarf started to tell everyone in the conference room about what happened down in the medical bay, Bengali and Wheeler has just arrived in the lab to look at Leia's latest blood tests to see if she is completely cured of the radiation sickness.

As the duo entered the lab, Bengali started to notice that the main monitor screen was starting to reveal the final findings from the blood test that he started before the skirmish between himself and Wheeler. As the medical Thundercat approached the monitor, the expression on his face was that of excitement.

"Wheeler, the latest test results are in and completed." Bengali stated with excitement in his tone.

"So, what are the results?" Wheeler asked with concern and a little excitement for the tests to be positive.

"It seems that Leia is completely cured and that there is no sign of a relapse." Bengali started to say with confidence in his tone. "We can begin the procedure to help Linka right away."

"That's great Bengali." Wheeler started to say as he also noticed a slight change in Bengali's expression on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid that there is. Even if I started to procedure to help Linka, it could take several hours for her to regain consciousness."

"Is there anything that can be done to speed up the process?" Wheeler asked in his most worried tone.

"If only we had another donor with the same blood type, then it would help speed things up."

* * *

As Bengali and Wheeler were continuing their discussion in the lab, Wilykit had finally arrived with a cart full of the dishes prepared by Snarf, Kwami and Ma-Ti. As the Thunderkitten entered the Medical wing she started to see the lights on inside the lab and two people having a discussion. As Wilykit got closer, she discovered that it was Wheeler and Bengali have a serious discussion about the procedure needed to help Linka.

"Good morning you two." Wilykit stated as she entered the lab.

"Oh, good morning Wilykit." Bengali stated.

"When did you get here?" Wheeler added.

"Just a few minutes ago." Wilykit started to say. "Snarf sent me down here with some food in case you guys were hungry."

"That was very thoughtful of him, I am starting to feel a little hungry." Bengali replied in his most honest tone.

"How about you Wheeler? You know that you should eat something." Wilykit stated while seeing the look of concern on the Planeteer's face.

"I'm not hungry, besides I'll eat something once I know that Linka is back with us." Wheeler replied in his most determined tone.

"Wheeler, you really should have something to eat. I don't think that Linka-" Bengali started to say.

"I know what you were about to say Bengali, and I do agree that I should have something, but I really am not hungry right now. Besides, weren't you about to start the procedure?"

"You're right about that. Hopefully if Linka wasn't out for long then she should be back with us soon" Bengali stated as he started looking for some medical equipment.

"Is there anything that I could do to help Bengali?" Wilykit asked while hoping to be helpful.

"As a matter of fact you can Wilykit. Can you please move Leia's Bio-Bed next to Linka's while Wheeler and I get the equipment ready?"

"Sure thing Bengali." Wilykit stated while turning her attention to Wheeler. "Don't worry Wheeler." Wilykit started to say while taking a hold of Wheeler's right hand. "Bengali knows what he is doing and Linka will be back with us in no time." She finished as Wheeler started to show a smile on his face and give Wilykit a peck on her forehead.

"Thanks Wilykit." Wheeler started to reply. "I guess that I am more worried about Linka than I first thought."

"Don't mention it Wheeler, once Linka is back with us, I'm sure that the Thundercats will give the both of you all of the quality time that you need." Wilykit stated while giving him a small wink from her face as well as letting go of Wheeler's hand in order to move Leia's bed.

After the statement made by Wilykit as she was leaving the lab, Bengali started to giggle.

"Something funny Bengali?" Wheeler stated while hearing Bengali starting to giggle a little.

"Nope nothing at all." Bengali started to reply. "I just keep forgetting that both kittens are starting to grow up and that we all have to start to set good examples for them and the next generation of Thundercats, both here and on New Thundera."

"New Thundera?"

"That's right, we never told you."

"Well, I do know that you all told us that your home planet was destroyed before you crashed landed here, but I was wondering what happened after that."

"After our planet was destroyed, a few months later around the time that the other Thundercats found Lynx-O, Pumyra and myself, our home planet was somehow started being restored."

"Restored?"

"Yes. Our planet Thundera was completely destroyed in a giant explosion that happened many years ago, but when Cheetara got a feeling that something was happening back on our home world we started to investigate. What we started to find was most disturbing."

"What was it?"

"Our planet was starting to re-form." A voice stated from outside the room.

* * *

After the statement, both Wheeler and Bengali turned around to see where the voice was coming from. As they both finished turning around, the duo saw that Wilykit was standing in the doorway of the lab.

"Wilykit, I didn't know you were there." Bengali stated after feeling a little startled after seeing the young Thunderkitten.

"I'm sorry Bengali, I didn't mean to ease drop." Wilykit replied in her most sincere tone.

"It's OK Wilykit." Wheeler started to say. "Now you both were saying that Thundera was starting to reform."

"That's correct." Wilykit started to reply. " You see the restoration of our planet was due to Mumm-Ra somehow while looking for two powerful artifacts. They were the sword of Plunn-Darr and the Treasure of Thundera."

"You see Wheeler, the Treasure of Thundera contains all of the Thundercats secrets as well as powerful relics." Bengali added.

"Mumm-Ra was hoping to use them to destroy us and he nearly succeed, fortunately we were able to recover all the treasure and finally defeat Mumm-Ra after his battle against Lion-O inside the Book of Omens."

"What do you mean by 'inside the Book of Omens' Wilykit." Wheeler asked while starting to feel a bit confused.

"You see Wheeler, one of the treasures was called the Thunder-Scope . This object can transport people into the book and greet the guardian inside it." Bengali added.

"But now we have a safer way to contact the guardian if we need to." Wilykit added as well.

"All of that aside, if you did defeat Mumm-Ra back on your planet of New Thundera, then why didn't you all stay there?" Wheeler asked with some wonder.

"We did stay on New Thundera for a while, but after all of the Thundarian refugees came back home, we all decided to come back to Third Earth to stay with our friends." Wilykit stated with much pride and a bit of sadness in her tone.

"Why do you sound so sad Wilykit?"

"It was just hard for us to leave our home planet once again. I know that we should have stayed, but that wasn't our home anymore. Third Earth has become our New Thundera, and I'm glad that we are back to stay."

"What about your people back on New Thundera?"

"Our people can come and see us whenever they want." Bengali started to state. "Besides, we have our own intergalactic vehicle that can bring us back if needed."

"Then why haven't you used it lately?"

"We only use the Feliner if one of our friends in space are in trouble, otherwise it stays in our hanger. But don't worry about it, Panthro and Tygra keeps it in perfect running condition."

"Wilykit, can I ask you a question." Wheeler started to ask as he also started to notice a sense of sadness on the kitten's face.

"Sure thing Wheeler." Wilykit replied.

"Do you sometimes miss your home?"

"When we first saw our planet destroyed, I cried on the inside for a while, but after we found a new life here, I was very happy. Do I miss my home now that Thundera is restored? Yes I do, but I also have a new home here, so I am not really that sad anymore. To be honest, I started to feel a lot happier when you and the rest of your Planeteer friends joined our family." Wilykit stated before she started to hug Wheeler around his chest.

"Wilykit, I'm glad that you and the others found us." Wheeler replied as he started to place his right hand on top of Wilykit's light brown and reddish hair. "You all helped us when we first arrived here and we are so happy to be here with you, but I do hope that one day we will be able to return home."

"On that we all agree." Bengali stated as he placed his left hand on Wheeler's right shoulder. "Now Wilykit, why are you here?"

"Oh…I almost forgot." Wilykit stated as she released herself from hugging Wheeler's chest. "I wanted to tell you that I finished moving Leia's bed next to Linka's. Did you find what you needed?"

"Right here Wilykit." Bengali stated as he started to show the others the device with two hoses sticking out of a small square device as well as clamps that can be attached to a person's arm. "Now, let's see if we can help Linka and Leia." Bengali stated as they all left the lab and headed back towards their two friends still on the Bio-Beds.

* * *

As the group approached the two Bio-Beds, Bengali took a small stool from the lab and placed it in-between the two beds. After placing the stool in position, the medical Thundercat then placed the small medical device on the stool and started to place the clamps on both Leia's left and Linka's right arms.

"There, that should do it." Bengali stated as he finished securing both ladies' arms in the clamps.

"Is this gonna hurt them?" Wheeler asked as he started to see the clamps completely surround and secure themselves on both ladies arms.

"Everything will be fine Wheeler. They won't feel a thing." Bengali replied as he started up the device.

As the device started to activate, the clamp attached to Leia's arm started to pump red liquid into the hose and then started to flowdirectly into the machine. Once the liquid arrived into the machine, it then started to fill the other tube towards Linka's arm where the other clamp was ready to infuse her with Leia's blood. As the machine continued to do it's job, Bengali started to notice the IV bags hanging above both patients.

"Wilykit, can you please grab me some more IV bags? These are just about empty." Bengali stated while looking at the condensed bags of IV hanging from both Linka and Leia.

"Sure thing Bengali." Wilykit replied as she left to get some more.

"How will we know if this works?" Wheeler stated while feeling powerless to help the woman he loves.

"I can't be sure if this will work Wheeler. Even tough Leia is a match for Linka's blood type, I still have no idea how Warrior Maiden blood will effect Linka's body. We will just have to wait and see." Bengali stated as Wilykit returned with the bags.

"Here are the bags, Bengali. "Wilykit stated as she passed both IV bags to Bengali.

"Thanks Wilykit." Bengali replied as the medical Thundercat started to switch both empty bags.

As Bengali was working on the IV bags, Wheeler took a another stool from one side of the room and placed it next to Linka's bedside. After placing the stool, the fire Planeteer then started to sit down next to his unconscious wife while holding her left hand.

" _Please Linka."_ Wheeler started to think with all of his might. _"You have to come back to me. Please try to move your hand so that I know that you can sense me. I love you."_

* * *

While all of this was happening in the Medical Bay, back in the main conference room, Snarf has just finished telling the others what had happened a few hours before. As the furry Thundercat finished telling his tale, the looks on the Thundercats as well as the Planeteers was almost that of complete shock and sadness.

"And that's the whole story." Snarf started to say while still feeling ashamed that he broke his promise to Bengali.

"I can't believe what we have heard." Tygra stated.

"Me neither." Gi added.

"Brrr. I told you that I didn't want to tell anyone what happened." Snarf started to say while showing a little sadness in his tone.

"It's alright Snarf." Lion-O stated while showing concern for his furry little friend. "You did the right thing."

"This can't be happening… This just can't be…. Not again, and especially to Wheeler this time." Gi stated while showing sadness in her tone and face.

"Gi, what's wrong?" Pumyra started to say with concern. "And what do you mean by 'not again'?"

"I can answer that for you Pumyra." Kwami stated while placing his left hand on Gi's right shoulder to try and help her calm down. "You see, back on our planet and a few years earlier, the Planeteers were sent to Washington D.C. to check out an Eco-Emergency. This problem was caused by a drug that Skumm created called Bliss, but once the rest of us had gotten there, we found out that most of the city was hooked on the stuff. When we tried to find Linka, we saw that Skumm had already infected her with the drugs. After we rescued Linka from Skumm, she told us that her cousin Boris had tricked her into taking some with her food. We were all very shocked that someone in her family would pull such a dirty trick to get more drugs."

"What happened afterwards?" Cheetara asked as everyone else paid close attention to the story.

"After we got Linka back and we were able to summon Captain Planet to help the people of D.C., Linka and the rest of the city were in a state of deep withdrawal from the drug. Wheeler was most saddened by what Linka had gone through alone and it took her a long time to get better, but Wheeler never could get the image of how Linka looked out of his mind."

"Do you know what Wheeler was seeing?" Cheetara asked with some concern.

"Like an image of one of his dearest family members being killed by drugs as well." Gi started to say. "I think that in a way, Wheeler wants to make sure that what happened before doesn't happen again. I think that is why I got so upset when Snarf told us what Bengali did to him. It was like Washington D.C. all over again. I'm sorry for what I said before."

"Snarf…Snarf… It's OK Gi." Snarf stated as he got off his chair and went over to Gi's. "I didn't know that you all faced a problem like that on your home planet." He finished as he used his long tail to raise the rest of his body and give Gi a comforting hug.

"It seems that our friends have had more experiences then we first thought, hey Tygra." Panthro stated while remembering a similar situation with Tygra and some weird fruit.

"Indeed. I'm just glad that they were able to help those infected by that drug." Tygra stated while remembering his own experience.

"All right everyone." Lion-O started to say in order to change the subject. "Now that we know what happened with Bengali and Wheeler, we can focus our efforts into trying to repair our vehicles." He stated while shifting his attention to Panthro. "Panthro, how long will it take to get them all operational again?"

"I'm not quite sure Lion-O, the damage is really extensive." Panthro replied with a most disappointing tone in his voice.

"I believe that we would have to rebuild and replace all of the damaged Thundrilium boards to get them all operational." Tygra added.

"I don't know if you will have enough time for that." Ma-Ti started to say while shifting everyone's attention towards him.

"What do you mean by that?" Wilykat replied while taking his seat at the table.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think that the attacks on your vehicles were some sort of test, and if they got what they needed, then I think that time is the one thing that we don't have much of." Ma-Ti finished in his most honest tone about their current situation.

"I think that Ma-Ti is correct." Lynx-O started to state while paying close attention to everything that was happening around him. "For a while now I've been sensing something very ominous about our future, and I fear that something is going to happen very soon."

"I always welcome your wisdom and input Lynx-O." Lion-O stated while looking at Panthro and Tygra. "How long would it take to at least get one of our vehicles working and to protect the rest of our systems from that beam."

"Without knowing what they hit us with, very low." Tygra stated.

"But I think that if we all work around the clock, we can at least get two of our machines working again." Panthro stated while trying to show a bit of honesty in his voice.

"You can count me in to help with the repairs." Kwami stated while feeling ready to help.

"That goes for me too." Gi added.

"And me." Ma-Ti stated.

"Nayda and I want to help as well." Willa stated with determination.

"I don't know what I can do , but I want to help as well." Gaia also stated.

"I appreciate all of your enthusiasm everyone." Lion-O started to say. "So here is what we will do. Ma-Ti, I want you Gaia, Snarf, Willa and Nayda to go down to the medical bay and inform Bengali, Wilykit, and Wheeler about our current situation. Kwami, Gi, Panthro, Tygra, Pumyra, Wilykat, I want you to head towards the hanger and stat to get whatever vehicles you can up and running. Lynx-O, Cheetara, You're both with me, we have something very important to discuss in the sword chamber. Everyone ready to move out?"

" **HO!"** Everyone yelled as they all went on their current assignments.

* * *

As all of the Thundercats and their friends were leaving on their current missions, back down in the medical bay, Wheeler was still holding onto Linka's hand while her comatose body remained unmoved.

"Wheeler, you know that Bengali wouldn't do anything to hurt Linka." Wilykit stated while seeing how much pain Wheeler was in.

"I know Wilykit, I just wish that there was something more that I can do to help." Wheeler replied in his most honest and saddened tone.

"Wheeler, you just being here to be with Linka, is more than enough."

"I understand, but I wish that I could do more."

As Wheeler and Wilykit were having their conversation, the fire Planeteer started to feel some pressure on his right hand that was holding Linka's left one.

"Li….Linka?! Is…Is that you?!" Wheeler almost started to yell.

"BENGALI! GET OVER HERE QUICK!" Wilykit yelled when she saw Wheeler's reaction.

After hearing Wilykit's scream, Bengali raced out of the medical bay as fast as he can.

"What is it Wilykit?" Bengali asked while trying to figure out what's got Wilykit so excited.

"It's Linka, I think that she is coming back to us." Wilykit replied.

"That is good news." Bengali stated as he approached the device on the stool in between the two Bio-Beds. "Help me turn of the transfusion device. I don't think that we will need it anymore." He added as he started to turn off device.

"Sure thing." Wilykit replied as she helped the medical Thundercat to remove the device from both Leia and Linka.

As the two Thundercats were finishing up, they both started to move Leia's bed back to it's previous location, while the young warrior started to regain consciousness. As the Warrior Maiden started to open her eyes, she then started to see a red-haired person holding the hand of a beautiful blonde haired woman in the distance.

"What's happening here?" Leia started to say as she started to regain her faculties.

"Leia, are you alright?" Bengali stated as he and Wilykit finished securing the transfusion device.

"I…I think so. What…What happened to me?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Wilykit asked as she went to help secure Leia.

"I…. I remember a yellow bricked person firing some strange beams at my… OH MY GOD! **KWAMI! MOTHER!** " Leia started to say while shouting.

"Leia, calm down." Bengali stated while seeing that Leia was trying to get off the bed.

"Let me go, I need to find them. I need to know that they are safe."

"Leia, please stop." Bengali stated while trying to restrain her. "Willa and Kwami are both fine. As a matter of fact so are you."

"What?…What do you mean by that? Why should I be fine?' Leia stated while looking at her chest.

"You got hit by one of Duke Nukem's energy bolts and became infected with a high dosage of radiation."

"Am I gonna be alright?"

"I was able to neutralize all of the radiation inside your body, but it was very tricky. I have no more neutralizer left in case this happens again. I will have to make some more as soon as possible, but for now you've made a complete recovery."

"Thank you for helping me."

"You can thank Willa, Nayda, Kwami, Cheetara and Pumyra. They all were at your side the entire time from your home in the forest a to the trip back to our lair. Willa was so worried about you, but I assured her that you were gonna be just fine. I'm just glad that I was correct."

"In a way I guess that I should thank you for saving my life. If I may, can I ask you a question about the two people over there?" Leia asked while pointing to Wheeler and Linka.

"Of course, what is the question?"

"Who are they?"

"The gentleman with the red hair is called Wheeler, and the blonde woman laying on the bed, her name is Linka."

"What are they doing here?"

"It is a long story, but to sum it up, these two plus the one you met at your village and two others are called Planeteers. Their mission is to save the environment from disaster and destruction."

"This girl Linka, is she the reason for those blood tests taken from my home and the reason that I am here?"

"Yes it is. Your mother told me that you wanted to help her get better. Is that true?"

"It is true, I do want to help her get better. What can I do to help."

"It's already done." Bengali stated as he started to show her the transfusion device being taken back into the lab by Wilykit. "I was able to use that device to transfer some of your blood into Linka, now we just have to wait and see if she can awaken from the poison given to her my Spidera's children."

"SPIDERA'S CHILDREN!? QUICKLY, TELL ME HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN LIKE THIS!" Leia yelled while trying not to disturb Wheeler.

"Leia, you must calm down, you've been through a terrible ordeal and I don't want you to hurt yourself any-"

"You don't understand, even though my blood might be able to restore your friend, she is still in great danger of forgetting who she is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The poison used by Spidera's children has two purposes. The first one is to try and incapacitate the target, after that, then the poison starts to affect the victim's memories. Completely wiping our all trace of who the target is. So I ask you again, how long has she been here?"

"Linka was infected I'd say about 2-3 days ago."

"Then there is still hope. As long as she keeps fighting from the inside, she might be able to keep her memories from fading away. But I don't know anyone that could survive keeping their memories after an attack like that."

"You don't know the Planeteers my daughter." A voice from across the room stated.

* * *

After hearing those words from across the room, both Bengali and Leia shifted their gaze to see Willa, Nayda, Ma-Ti, Gaia and Snarf coming to her bedside.

"Are you alright Leia?" Ma-Ti asked while seeing how frantic Leia has become.

"I'm fine, but we must find a way of helping your blonde haired friend from loosing her memories." Leia replied while seeing the look of excitement on her mother's face.

"Leia, how do you know so much about this type of poison?" Bengali asked with much curiosity.

"It was part of my training while growing up in the tribe."

"You see Bengali, all Warrior Maidens have to be excellent healers as well as skilled warriors. To that end, every Maiden has to know all of the different kinds of herbs as well as every kind of poison out there known to us." Nayda stated.

"But there are some poisons that we still do not know the cure for, and I'm afraid that this is one of them." Willa added.

"Maybe I can help to reach Linka and try to help her keep fighting." Ma-Ti stated while getting ready to use his ring.

"Wait Ma-Ti, are you sure about this, remember what happened to you last time you tried to use your ring on Linka." Bengali stated while remembering the pain Ma-Ti went through last time.

"I remember, but this time I will only be focusing on getting through to Linka."

"I don't know what you think you can do with your ring, but whatever it is you must try to get your friend to keep fighting to remember who she is." Leia stated as Willa and Nayda started to come closer to her.

"Here goes nothing." Ma-Ti stated as he aimed his ring at Wheeler and Linka. "HEART!" Ma-Ti yelled.

* * *

As Ma-Ti concentrated on his ring's power, yellow thought waves started emitting from his ring and started to surround Linka's head. As he continued to concentrate, the pain that Ma-Ti started to feel from before was more intense this time.

"Ma-Ti, is everything alright?" Bengali stated while seeing the pain Ma-Ti was in.

"I….I don't know" Ma-Ti started to say while fighting the pain from his head. "Something is trying to stop me from making contact with Linka. It feels like a barrier of some kind being placed inside her head, blocking any attempt to contact her mind."

"Ma-Ti you have to try." Is there someone who has a special connection to Linka?" Leia stated while trying to help.

"Wheeler….Wheeler has a connection to her. He loves her, and she loves him."

"Can you use your ring to get Wheeler to help?"

"I tried that before." Ma-Ti started to say while the pain started to get more intense. " I couldn't bridge a connection between the two."

"Ma-Ti, this is important, you must focus all of your strength into getting a connection to Wheeler and then get him to help you help Linka. You must try."

"I'll do my best, but I don't know if I can-"

"Ma-Ti, you can do this. Snarf…Snarf… I believe in you, we all believe in you." Snarf stated.

"I believe in you as well Ma-Ti." Gaia started to say in her most caring and motherly tone." I wouldn't have chosen you to be the bearer of the heart ring if you didn't have an inner strength inside you. You can do it Ma-Ti."

"I'll try. I won't give up on Linka." Ma-Ti stated as he started to focus his thoughts on Wheeler. _"Wheeler…Wheeler….Can you hear my thoughts?"_ Ma-Ti thought while trying to maintain the connection between himself and Linka.

"Little buddy. I hear you." Wheeler replied while looking at Linka.

" _Wheeler, listen very carefully. Linka's memories are being taken away. I need your help to save her."_

"How? How can I help save her?"

" _I'm going to try and project your thoughts into Linka's mind again. You must try to get her to keep fighting. It is the only way to help her."_

"I'll do it. Linka, babe, don't you lose me, cause I won't loose you. Do it now buddy."

* * *

After the statement made my Wheeler, Ma-Ti started to use all of his strength of will to try and project Wheeler's thoughts into Linka's mind. As Ma-Ti continued to penetrate the barrier with Wheeler's thoughts, he then started to feel such pain as he had never felt before.

" _Linka, if you can hear me, Wheeler and I are trying desperately to get you to fight back."_ Ma-Ti thought as he continued to send Wheeler's thoughts into Linka.

As Ma-Ti continued, Wheeler's thoughts were able to make a small dent within the barrier allowing him to make contact, but not for long.

" _LINKA! LINKA! YOU MUST FIGHT TO COME BACK TO US! THE PLANETERRS NEED YOU AND I NEED YOU MOST OF ALL! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT TO STAY WITH US!"_ Wheeler's thoughts started to say as he started to get a weak response.

" _Wheeler….Yankee…I'm so tired….Tired of fighting….Tired of being a Planeteer….I want to be with Boris…. I want to be with my family again…"_ Linka's thoughts responded in a much weakened state.

" _YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO US LINKA! WE ARE YOUR FAMILY! THE THUNDERCATS, THE PLANETEERS,WE ALL LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART AND SOUL! I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU THE FIRST DAY WE MET! YOU ARE NOT A QUITTER, YOU ARE A FIGHTER, SO SNAP OUT OF IT AND FIGHT LINKA FIGHT!"_

" _I'm so tired of everything. I want to sleep."_

" _WAKE UP AND SNAP OUT OF IT! WHAT HAPPENED TO BORIS WAS NOT YOUR FAULT! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS, YOU ARE A PLANETEER, AND WE ALL NEED YOU BACK! PLEASE LINKA, FIGHT BACK I NEED YOU AND SO DO THE OTHERS! FIGHT LINKA FIGHT!"_

As Wheeler continued to try and convince Linka to come back to them, the strain on Ma-Ti's mind started to effect his connection to Linka's.

" _Wheeler, I'm loosing the connection."_ Ma-Ti's thoughts started to say. _"I can't keep this connection open for much longer, please you must hurry."_

" _LINKA!….PLEASE FIGHT ON AND COME BACK…..I….WILL….DIE….WITHOUT….YOU….IN…MY….WORLD!"_ Wheeler stated as the connection between the two was finally broken.

* * *

As the connection between Linka, Wheeler and Ma-Ti was broken, the strain as well as the feedback pushed back the Heart Planeteer with so much force that Ma-Ti completely lost his balance and was rendered knocked out when he hit the floor.

"MA-TI!" Wilykit stated as she saw her newest friend hit the floor. "Bengali, is he alright?"

* * *

After Wilykit's statement, Bengali started to use his medical scanner to find out if Ma-Ti was indeed alright from his experience. As he started to scan the fallen Planeteer, Gaia, Snarf and Pumyra started to walk over to Wheeler and the still comatose Linka to see if there was any change in her condition.

"Come on Linka, please you have to come back to us. We need you, I need you." Wheeler stated as Gaia and Pumyra walked up towards him.

"Anything Wheeler?" Gaia asked in her most motherly caring tone.

"Gaia. I felt Linka put some pressure on my hand and then Ma-Ti helped me enter her mind but there is still no change. I'm worried, I just don't know what to do."

"You've done everything that you could possibly do in this situation." Pumyra started to say while feeling impressed about the resilience the Fire Planeteer has had towards his beloved. "I'm very impressed, but you should try and eat something as well."

"I know that Pumyra, but I'm just not that hungry. Besides, I feel that this is where I need to be." Wheeler stated while keeping his eyes locked on Linka's face.

"Wheeler, Snarf told us everything that happened to you and Bengali from before, I can understand why you are hurting like this." Gaia started to say in her most caring tone.

"Gaia, I know that you mean well but please, no lectures on my behavior from before. I already apologized to Bengali for my actions, but you are right about one thing, this whole experience did bring back some bad memories."

"About what happened to Linka in D.C."

"Yea. I wish that I could have been there with her, so that I could help."

"Wheeler, even if you were there with Linka, there is no way that you could have stopped that from happening. It is not your fault, so you shouldn't beat yourself up about it."

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" Wheeler stated while trying not to shout so loud. "LINKA WAS BEING POISIONED BY DRUGS, AND SHE EVEN TRIED TO GET ME TO TRY SOME! I SAW WHAT THEY WERE DOING TO HER, AND I FELT SO POWERLESS THAT I COULDN'T HELP HER!"

"But in the end, you did help her get better."

"Yes, but it took along time for her, and I hated seeing her like that."

"Like what Wheeler?" Pumyra asked with worry.

"Like she was going to die from the withdrawal symptoms, and that I was going to loose another person that I cared about."

"Wheeler, in the end Linka was able to get through it and she has become a better Planeteer for it." Gaia replied while still feeling sad for what Wheeler is going through. "Also the same can be said for you as well."

"Me? How did I change?"

"When I first chose you to be a Planeteer, you had a difficult childhood and you've proven yourself over and over again when you helped out people in your hometown. Then later on when you met the others, you were a little brash and impulsive about some things. But after all of that, you never failed to show the woman you love your true feelings to her time and time again. I am so proud of you."

"I appreciate that Gaia, but all I want now is for Linka to open her eyes and be with us."

"Snarf…Snarf… I feel the same way." Snarf stated.

"I also agree with Snarf and Gaia." Pumyra also added.

* * *

As the group continued it's conversation, Bengali has finally finished his examination of the now revived Ma-Ti, as the Duo finally re-joined the others, followed by Willa, Nayda, Wilykit and Leia.

"Bengali, how is Ma-Ti" Gaia asked while seeing the warily Planeteer try to keep his balance.

"Ma-Ti's gonna be just fine as long as he takes it easy. That little episode sure took it's tool on him." Bengali stated as Ma-Ti started to speak for himself.

"He's right Gaia, I'm fine but I am just to exhausted to use my ring again, at least not anytime soon." Ma-Ti started to add. "How is Linka? Any change?"

"I'm afraid not. It looks like-" Gaia started to say until something unexpected started to happen.

* * *

As Gaia was about to finish her sentence, Linka's hand started to move on it's own causing more pressure on Wheeler's hand. As they all continued to watch, the Wind Planeteer's eyes started to open as if a princess has finally been awoken from a long deep sleep. After completely opening her eyes, Linka then started to speak but in a much lower tone.

"What…What happened to me? Where am I?" Linka asked while still trying to get her bearings.

"Your safe and back inside the Cat's Lair Linka." Pumyra stated in her most happiest tone.

"What's the last thing you remember Linka?" Bengali asked with some concern.

"I….I don't know. I feel that something is missing, but I can't-" Linka started to say as she started to look at Wheeler holding her hand.

* * *

As Linka was starting to focus on Wheeler's hand holding her own, she then for no reason ripped her own hand away from Wheeler's as if she was trying to protect herself."

"Linka, babe, what's wrong?" Wheeler asked while feeling a little confused about his wife's actions.

"Who are you? Why are you touching my hand like that? GET AWAY FROM ME!" She started to shout as the others watched with surprise.

"Linka stop this." Gaia started to say. "What is wrong with you? This is Wheeler, your fellow Planeteer and your husband."

"Him my husband, Gaia I know that you don't have a sense of humor but this is not funny."

"Linka, don't you know him." Pumyra stated while pointing to Wheeler.

"I have never seen this yankee before in my life. I don't know who he is and I don't care." Linka replied with anger and disrespect in her tone.

"Linka, babe, please you have to know me." Wheeler started to say. "Linka I lo-" Wheeler added until Linka slapped him across his face with her Planeteer ring causing a deep cut on his right cheek.

"I told you to back off." Linka replied while trying to defend herself. "Pumyra, can you please remove this person from my sight right away."

"Linka I…I.." Wheeler started to say as Pumyra walked over to him.

"Come on Wheeler, let's have a look at that cut before you start to bleed all over the floor." Pumyra stated as she helped Wheeler off Linka's bed and towards the lab.

* * *

As Wheeler and Pumyra walked towards the lab, Gaia,Wilykit, Snarf, Ma-Ti,Willa, Nayda, Leia and Bengali were trying to figure out what happened to her memories of Wheeler. As Wheeler was getting treated, Ma-Ti started to sit on Linka's bed still trying to figure out what happened.

"Linka, what is wrong with you?" Ma-Ti stated with concern for his friend's actions.

"What do you mean Ma-Ti? Nothing is wrong with me?" Linka replied.

"Linka, you just slapped and hurt the man that you love and-"

As Ma-Ti was about to finish his sentence, Linka started to laugh as if something was very funny to her.

"Linka, what's so funny?" Bengali asked.

"You have got to be kidding me. I am not in love, especially to him. I don't even know him."

"Linka, he has been your best friend through everything that we have be through since being Planeteers. Don't you remember?"

"I remember receiving my ring while I was playing songs to birds and that we were all sent to an island to save the environment, but there were only four of us."

"Linka, there are five of us and he is the fifth." Ma-Ti stated as he pointed to Wheeler while he was getting treated.

"Linka, what do you remember before waking up here?" Bengali asked.

"The last thing that I clearly remember is being taken to a dark cavern and being captured by some kind of creature. Everything else after that is a blank."

"You were captured by Spidera and the Thundercats went after you to save you." Ma-Ti started to say. "Wheeler also left to go after you and he managed to save you and the other Thundercats."

"I wish I knew who this Wheeler person is that you keep telling me about."

"Linka, I want to try something." Ma-Ti stated while holding up his ring.

"No Ma-Ti, you still haven't recovered enough from before. Doing this might hurt you even more." Bengali stated while fearing for Ma-Ti's health.

"Bengali, I have to do this. It may be the only way to find out what happened to her memories of Wheeler."

"Alright then if you're sure about this, just be careful Ma-Ti. I'll monitor you to make sure that everything is fine." Bengali stated as the medical Thundercat started to scan just as Ma-Ti started to concentrate.

"HEART!" Ma-Ti shouted as thought waves started once again to come out of his ring and into Linka's mind.

* * *

As the thought waves started to enter Linka's mind, Ma-Ti started to make a disturbing discovery. As he continued to go through Linka's memories, he started to see that all of her other memories were intact except for those of herself and Wheeler. Ma-Ti was also able to see the experiences that she has had, but Ma-Ti knew full well that Wheeler was also apart of those experiences. He also saw what happened to Linka in D.C. in her mind but for some reason, every memory that was supposed to contain a image of Wheeler was completely erased. As Ma-Ti continued he suddenly came up to what looked like some kind of door blocking off access to more memories. As he tried to open the door, Ma-Ti started to receive a jolt that caused him great pain and also caused him to loose his connection to Linka's mind.

After receiving what appeared to be a jolt of some kind, Gaia and the rest of the group started to become worried for the young South American.

"Ma-Ti, are you alright?" Gaia asked with concern.

"I.. I think so." Ma-Ti replied with a little pain in his tone.

"Ma-Ti, these readings that I got show that everything was going fine until a few seconds ago when you seemed to be hit by something very strong." Bengali stated while still trying to figure out what happened to the youngest Planeteer.

"Gaia, Willa, Nayda, Wilyit, Bengali, can I talk to you for a moment in private?" Ma-Ti asked while trying to be secretive.

"Of course." Bengali stated while starting to look at Linka. "Are you gonna be alright for a moment alone?" Bengali asked with some concern.

"Go ahead, just please don't let that stranger near me again." Linka stated while still feeling anger towards Wheeler.

* * *

After the statement made by Linka, Bengali and the others started to head towards the lab to join Wheeler and Pumyra. Once there Ma-Ti can start to fill everyone in on what he discovered inside Link's mind.

As they entered the lab they saw that Pumyra had just finished treating Wheeler with a dermal-regenerator for the cut on his face.

"There you go Wheeler, all patched up." Pumyra stated while placing the device down on the table.

"Thanks Pumyra, now if only we knew the reason why Linka did that to me." Wheeler replied in a confused tone.

"I'm a little confused as well. It was like she didn't know you at all."

"I'm afraid that it is true, Pumyra." A voice stated from outside the room.

* * *

After the statement, both Wheeler and Pumyra turned around to see that the rest of the group had joined them inside the lab, minus Linka, who was still recovering on the Bio-Bed.

"What do you mean that it's true?" Wheeler started to say while still feeling confused. "What's happened to Linka's memories?"

"Wheeler, her memories of all of us and what happened to her are intact, but for some reason the memories of you and her are completely gone. She doesn't remember you, and in her eyes she doesn't know you." Ma-Ti stated while trying not to upset his best friend.

"This is crazy!" Wheeler started to shout while trying to keep his voice down. "How could she forget everything about us, about what we've all been through?!"

"Wheeler, there is some kind of door inside her mind blocking off some memories. I believe those memories are of you."

"Well isn't there some way to get those memories back? There has to be something that we can do to help her."

"Wheeler, I think that you should feel proud of what you and your friend have done for now." Leia started to say. "Somehow you and your teammate were able to help Linka fight back and keep most of her memories. Not many people can do that."

"I don't care about most of her memories." Wheeler started to say as he also started to feel sadness in his tone. "I wanted Linka to keep all of her memories, especially those of me."

"Wheeler…I…I can't pretend to understand what is going through your mind right now." Gaia started to say as she went over to Wheeler." But we will find a way to get Linka's memories of you back to her. I promise that."

"Gaia, I know you and the others mean well but I just need to be alone for now. I'm heading back to my quarters for a while to think about some things. I'll talk to you all later." Wheeler finished as he started to storm out of the lab.

"Poor Wheeler, I wish that there was something that we could do for him." Wilykit stated while feeling helpless.

"Maybe there is, but for now I think that you better head down to the hangar and tell the others what happened here. Maybe the other members of his team could help." Bengali stated with a caring tone in his voice.

"Alright Bengali." Wilykit replied as she started to leave the medical bay.

"Hold up Wilykit, I'm coming with you as well." Gaia stated as she caught up to the Thunderkitten.

"I'm gonna stay here and keep trying to help Linka get at those locked memories." Ma-Ti stated as he left the lab and went towards Linka.

"Willa, Nayda, I know that you only came here for your daughter but under the circumstances would you-" Bengali started to say.

"Of course Bengali, we would like to help Linka as well." Nayda replied with a heart felt honest tone.

"Not me I'm afraid." Willa started to say. "I'm needed back at our home, but if you want to stay and help my daughter-"

"I do. Thank you mother." Leia replied as she gave her mother a well deserved hug.

"You will take care of her, won't you Bengali?"

"Of course we will." Bengali replied as Leia released herself from Willa.

"I better get going then." Willa stated as she started to head out of the lab. "Please come home after your work is done you two." Willa stated as she gave a wink to Nayda before leaving the lab and heading back to the Tree Top Kingdom.

"Nayda, Leia, if both of you have any ideas about how to get Linka's memories back, I'd be interested in hearing them." Bengali stated hoping that the duo would have some ideas for helping the medical Thundercat.

"I don't know what we can do, but we might have some ideas." Nayda stated as all three of them got to work.

"Snarf…Snarf… Bengali, while you work with the others on getting Linka's memories back, I'll go and tell Lion-O and the others what happened."

"All right Snarf." Bengali replied as Snarf started to leave the Medical bay as well.

* * *

While everyone in the medical lab was working hard in trying to help Linka, down in the hangar the rest of the Thundercats and Planeteers were also working hard in trying to restore the broken vehicles back into working order.

"Kwami, hand me that wrench would ya." Panthro stated while he and Kwami were working on the Thundertank.

"Here you go Panthro." Kwami replied as he gave Panthro the wrench. "How's the damage in there?" Kwami added as Panthro entered the tank's main cockpit.

"Blast it… It looks like all of the Thundrilium circuits in here have been completely burned out. Not to mention all of the backup power sources inside the tank are also fried. What ever that weapon was that struck my tank, did more damage than I thought." He added while starting to get angry.

"Well we did tell you not to underestimate our enemies Panthro."

"I know…I know. I just wish that I had listen to you before. I guess that I didn't think that they could work the Mutants old weapons and vehicles like that. Now it looks like we are gonna have to step up our game if we have any chance of getting your team home."

"I agree on that, I just wish I knew how Linka was doing back in the medical bay."

"Don't worry Kwami." Panthro stated while trying to replace some fried wires in the tank. "I'm sure that-"

Before Panthro could say anything more, a short explosion from the main cockpit of the Thundertank completely threw the dark blue Thundercat out of the tank and crashed into the floor.

"PANTHRO! Are you alright?" Kwami yelled as he went to see if we could help Panthro back to his feet.

After Kwami's statement Panthro started to growl in pain as he started to get up to his feet. "I'm fine Kwami. I guess some of the wires I tried to remove still had a little juice still in them."

"That was some jolt, are you sure that your fine?"

"Don't worry about my health Kwami." Panthro stated as he took another look at the burned out Thundertank, and the wrecked remains of the Thunderstrike. "We'd better get back to these repairs before anything else starts to happen." He added as he and Kwami went back to work.

* * *

As Panthro and Kwami continued to work on trying to repair the Thundertank, Pumyra, Wilykit and Gi continued their work on the repairs to the Thunderstrike.

"Hey Gi, can you pass me that plasma torch, I need it for a wielding job on the Thunderstrike's outer shell." Pumyra asked in a polite way.

"What? What was that Pumyra? I…I didn't hear you." Gi replied while not paying full attention to what was going on.

"Gi, are you alright?" Wilykat started to ask. "You seem like your somewhere else right now."

"I'm sorry you two. I guess my mind was somewhere else." Gi replied in her most honest tone.

"Still worried about Wheeler and Linka?" Pumyra stated.

"I just wish that I could do something for Wheeler. To be there when we needs me, I uh I mean us." Gi replied while being a little scattered in her words.

"Gi, you are doing all that you can." Wilykat stated while trying to make Gi feel better. "Bengali's the best medic in all of Thundera. Your friend is in good hands."

"Thanks Wilykit. I guess I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime Gi."

"Gi, Wilykat, come on you two." Pumyra stated while trying not to be mean. "We have to get back to work on these repairs or we won't be able to defend ourselves from an attack."

"RIGHT PUMYRA!" Both Gi and Wilykat stated as all three of them went back to work.

* * *

As both groups resumed their work on repairing the vehicles, Wilykit and Gaia had just entered the hangar while Wilykit had an excited yet saddened look on her face.

"EVERYONE, GAIA AND I HAVE SOME NEWS ABOUT LINKA!" Wilyklit started to shout towards both groups.

"What is it Wilykit?" Panthro replied in a much anticipated tone.

"Linka's awake."

"That's great news." Kwami stated with much excitement.

"I'll bet Wheeler is over the moon now that Linka is back." Gi also added.

"I'm afraid that it is not all pleasant Planeteers." Gaia started to say while still feeling a little saddened for what she was about to say next.

"What's wrong Gaia?" Gi asked with some concern.

"I'm afraid that Linka's memories of Wheeler are completely gone."

"GONE!? HOW CAN LINKA'S MEMORIES OF WHEELER BE GONE!?" Gi yelled as if she was hit with something hard.

"I'm not quite sure, but for some reason her memories of all of us are intact but somehow the memories of her and Wheeler are sealed away somehow."

"But what happened to Wheeler when he found out?" Kwami asked with some concern.

"When Linka saw Wheeler and didn't recognize him, she slapped him across his face with her Planeteer ring." Gaia stated while still feeling very sad about what happened.

"SHE DID WHAT!?" Both Kwami and Gi shouted at the same time.

"That's right. For some reason Linka just attacked your friend after she saw him holding her hand." Wilykit stated while still feeling concerned for Wheeler.

"What happened to Wheeler after that?" Gi asked with some concern.

"After Pumyra helped to repair the damage to his face, Wheeler said he was gointg back to his quarters to think about some stuff and then just left the medical bay." Gaia replied in her most worried tone ever.

"Look guys, I know that I should stay here and help with thje repairs but I-" Gi started to say.

"You want to go and talk to Wheeler, don't you." Kwami stated.

"I feel that I should. Wheeler helped me out a great deal when I was about to kill that gang member for shooting someone very important to me, while we were all undercover. I owe him and I want to help him now."

"That's why I wanted to come with Wilykit to tell all of you." Gaia started to say. "Wheeler needs your support now more than ever. I'm afraid for what he might end up doing."

"I'm going." Gi stated as she was getting ready to leave the hangar.

"Gi, please be careful, we don't know how Wheeler is feeling right now, and also please don't try anything foolish." Kwami stated while knowing full well what she might do.

"I'll be careful." Gi replied as she left the others to help Wheeler.

"Do you think that Gi will be able to help Wheeler?" Wilykit asked with some concern.

"Gi can take care of herself and besides she is right about what happened with that gang member." Kwami stated with much honesty.

"What happened?" Pumyra asked with wonder.

"Well you see, a dear friend of Gi's, Mr. Keen was trying to bring two rival gangs together in order to show them that peace was a good idea for all. Someone didn't like the idea of peace and decided to shoot Mr. Keen. The Planeteers then went undercover at three schools in order to find out who shot him. Afterwards we found out at a closed water park, but after Gi learned the identity of the person who shot her friend, she was ready to kill him."

"How horrible." Wilykit stated with horror and sadness in her tone.

"What happened afterwards?" Panthro asked.

"Gi was about to kill the shooter with her ring's power, but Wheeler was able to talk her down and to help her get through it all. After the police came and arrested the shooter we all went and saw Mr. Keen alive and well the next day. After that, both gangs decided to have a cease fire in order to give a peace a try. I just hope that Gi can help Wheeler in the same way her helped her." Kwami added with some concern.

"All we can do is hope." Tygra stated in his most honest tone.

"Now we'd all better get back to work on repairing our vehicles." Panthro started to add. "Wilykit, Gaia, would you two care to lend a hand?"

"Sure thing Panthro." Gaia stated as Wilykit also nodded her head in agreement.

After Wilykit and Gaia's response to help, everyone in the hangar went back to work on getting all of the Thundercats vehicles repaired before the next attack by their enemies.

* * *

As Gaia and Wilykit started to explain what happened to Wheeler and Linka inside the medical bay, Lion-O Cheetara and Lynx-O were finishing up their discussion about the weird vision that Lion-O and Cheetara had during the night.

"I see, most disturbing." Lynx-O stated while comprehending all of the info.

"It seemed so real that I had to check the sword to make sure that it was all a dream." Lion-O stated in his honest and worried tone.

"The vision was so scary that I almost thought that is was real as well." Cheetara added.

"What about the sword?" Lynx-O asked in his most curious tone.

"The sword seemed fine. After I looked at it I had a chat with Jaga and then with Cheetara hours later. But to be honest, I'm still worried about what I saw." Lion-O stated.

"From what you told me about your nightmare, I agree with you. But we must also try to protect all of our Third Earth friends as well as the Planeteers."

"On that we all agree on, but we still have no idea what the Planeteer's enemies are up to."

"Well we do know one thing, they were able to get the Mutant's old equipment working with some improvements added." Cheetara added with an honest tone.

"So we have to be prepared for anything that they could throw at us."

"I agree with both of you." Lynx-O started to say. "

"The only problem is trying to figure out where and when they will strike and if we are ready."

"I'm sure that we will be ready for anything Lion- " Cheetara started to say.

"Cheetara, are you alright?" Lynx-O asked while sensing something weird.

"I…I don't know. It feels like something bad is happening to someone. I just don't know who." Cheetara replied while still in some light pain.

"Stay calm Cheetara." Lion-O stated while holding both her hands with his. "Whatever it is we'll figure it out." He added while trying to calm Cheetara down.

"Thanks Lion-O." Cheetara replied as she released her hands from Lion-O's. "I'm starting to feel OK now." She finished as she took her right hand and started to thrust her hair back a little.

* * *

As the group was continuing their conversation, Lynx-O started to sense someone outside the Sword Chamber's door. While they were still talking about what happened to Cheetara, they all started to hear a knocking sound outside the room.

"Come in" Lion-O replied as the door to the chamber started to open.

As the door to the Sword Chamber started to open, Lynx-O, Cheetara and Lion-O was surprised to see that Snarf was outside the room with an excited but saddened look on his face.

"Snarf, what are you doing here?" Lion-O asked as the furry animal entered the room.

"Snarf…Snarf…I'm sorry for interrupting your discussion, but I have some news about Linka."

"What is it my furry friend?" Lynx-O added while still sensing something wrong.

"Linka is finally awake. Bengali was able to help her with Leia's blood, brrrrr."

"That is great news. I'll bet wheeler is also happy about that." Cheetara also stated while feeling excitement for their new friends.

"Brrrr.. I'm afraid that you are half right Cheetara." Snarf interjected. "I'm afraid that something is wrong with Linka."

"What is it Snarf, and please don't hesitate to tell us everything." Lynx-O stated in his most calm and honest tone.

"Linka…Her….Her memories of herself and Wheeler…Brrr, there gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Lion-O asked in a most perplexed tone.

"It would appear that the poison that Linka received from Spidera's children had another effect that none of us knew about. It can effect memories."

"How awful, how did Bengali know about it?" Cheetara asked with much concern.

"It seems that after Bengali finished the blood transfusion, Leia started to wake up and told us about the poison's other effect. No one except Leia knew about it. Brrrr. I wish that we had known sooner."

"It's alright Snarf, none of knew anything about it until now." Lion-O stated in his most honest tone.

"Right now the important thing is to try and help Linka get her memories back." Lynx-O stated.

"I'm afraid it is much worse than that, you see Linka attacked Wheeler and now Wheeler is very upset about everything that has happened. Brrr, I'm worried about him."

"Was anyone else in the lab when this happened?" Lynx-O asked.

"Yes, Ma-Ti, Gaia Wilykit, Nayda, Willa and Leia. "Willa had to go back to her tribe and Gaia and Wilykit left to go tell the others about what has happened."

"And what about Ma-Ti?" Cheetara asked.

"Brrrr.. Ma-Ti stayed with Nayda, Leia and Bengali to try and help Linka get her memories back. I just don't know what else to do."

"You've already done enough my friend." Lynx-O started to say. "By telling us and the others, we all can probably help Linka and Wheeler, but I think that we should go down to the hangar and help the others finish repairing the vehicles."

"As always I welcome your input as well as your wisdom my friend, and I think that in this case your suggestion is the correct one." Lion-O stated while looking at his furry friend. "Snarf, head down towards the hangar and tell the others that we will be joining them to complete repairs as fast as we can."

"You got it Lion-O." Snarf replied as the furry animal started to leave the room.

As soon as Snarf left the room, Cheetara approached Lion-O as Lynx-O left the Sword Chamber to head down towards the hangar as well.

"You alright Lion-O?" Cheetara asked with some concern.

"I…I don't know Cheetara, I feel a little conflicted that's all." Lion-O replied in his most honest tone.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I guess you could say that it is another life lesson that I have to learn and mature from."

"Lion-O." Cheetara stated as she took her left hand and started to hold Lion-O's right hand. "We all know that when we left Thundera you were only a 12 year old boy, and when we landed here, you were a man."

"I know that, it is just that I feel that my feelings are out of control for trying to help our new friends as well as my feelings for you and for the Thundercats. It can be so overwhelming at times."

"That's all part of growing up Lion-O, most of us went through it back on Thundera but for you, feeling this way right now, it is a new experience and one that I would like to help you with."

"I'd appreciate that Cheetara, but for now we should focus on helping Wheeler and Linka and then we can try to focus on us for a while." Lion-O stated as Cheetara started to blush a little.

"It's a deal." Cheetara stated as she gave Lion-O a kiss on his cheek. "Um" She stated as she cleared her throat. "We should get to the hangar and help the others. It will soon get dark and they'll need all the help that you and I can do to get the vehicles ready."

"Alright Cheetara, let's get going." Lion-O stated as both he and Cheetara left the Sword Chamber while still holding hands together.

* * *

As Lion-O and Cheetara was heading down towards the main hangar to help with the repairs, Wheeler, who has just entered his quarters was still trying to keep his composure after the events that happened in the medical bay with Linka.

"Why? Why did she do that to me?" He started to say into an empty room. "Why would Linka attack me and say that she doesn't know me? How could she have forgotten everything that happened to both of us? Our trips together as Planeteers, the times when I would do anything to help save her, and also when we showed our true feelings to each other. How could she forgot all of that?" He finished as he took a seat at the foot of his bed.

As he continued to ponder everything that has happened, his feelings started to become more angry as he continued to let the events get the better of him.

"WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT TO ME?! STRIKING ME WITH HER HAND AND THEN SAY THAT SHE DOESN'T KNOW ME! I LOVE HER AND THIS IS HOW SHE SHOWS HER FEELINGS TOWARDS ME?!"

While still angry from constantly remembering what happened in the medical bay, Wheeler thoughts were momentarily broken when he heard some knocking coming from his door.

"GO AWAY!" He started to yell. "I WANT TO BE ALONE!"

After shouting his answer, he started to hear a voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Wheeler, it's Gi, please let me in. I heard about what happened with Linka, I want to help if you will let me."

After Gi's statement, Wheeler got off his bed and opened the door to his chamber.

"I'm sorry Gi, I didn't mean to yell like that, please come in." Wheeler stated as he finished opening the door.

"It's Ok Wheeler, I know that you didn't mean it." Gi stated as she closed the door behind her. "Let's sit down and talk Ok?" She added as they both sat down at the end of the bed. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I… I don't know what's wrong Gi." Wheeler started to say while trying to control his feelings. "Linka and I were so happy, we got married and then everything started to fall apart."

"I know, Mumm-Ra kidnapping Linka and then getting poisoned by a spider and now this. I'm surprised that you are able to handle this so well."

"To be honest Gi, I'm not handling it at all. I'm trying so hard to control myself that it is driving me crazy."

"Wheeler I."

"And I thought that everything would be fine when Linka came back to us, but now she doesn't even know me, and when I tried to tell her that I love her, she slapped me across the face."

"Wheeler, I'm so sorry I"

"Forget it Gi, I know that you can't do anything about it and I'll bet that Linka knew exactly what she was doing."

"Wheeler, that is not true." Gi stated as she grabbed Wheeler's shirt and pulled his head and chest closer to her. "Now you listen here, Linka has been in love with you for a long time, I should know, she told me about her feelings towards you after our first mission."

"What did she say about me?"

"That you are brash, overzealous, and most of the time pushy, but that most of all she fell in love with you when you both first met."

"If that is true, then what happened to her, and why is she like this." Wheeler stated as he removed Gi's hand from his shirt.

"I don't know what caused this to happen, but you shouldn't give up. You helped me when I was in a very dark place and the same was said for Linka. You've help out all of the Planeteers one way or another and now you need the help."

"I just don't know Gi, what if Linka doesn't want to remember me? What if she is like this forever?"

"Wheeler." Gi stated as she moved her face closer to Wheeler's. "Trust me, the Linka you know will come back to us."

"I hope so. I just don't know what I would do if I didn't have someone to love."

"Um..Wheeler." Gi started to say while starting to blush.

"What is it Gi? And why are you blushing?"

"Do you remember what Gaia told you about my feelings towards you?"

"Yes, I remember." Wheeler replied as Gi's lips started to get closer to his.

"That's good." Gi replied as her lips started to touch Wheeler's in a most romantic embrace.

"Gi." Wheeler started to say as he removed his lips from Gi's. "We can't do this. I'M married to Linka and I don't want to take advantage of you in any way."

"I understand that Wheeler." Gi stated while trying not to show a tear. "But you have to know that I can't hide my feelings from you anymore. I love you Wheeler. I always have even while you were chasing Linka. I'm just sorry that I didn't say anything until now."

"Gi, don't be sad." Wheeler replied as he took his right hand and placed it on Gi's left cheek. "I love you as well, but I love Linka more."

"I understand." Gi replied while still feeling sad. "I'm sorry for trying to force you to do something that you didn't want to do."

"It's Ok Gi, but if you want to spend the night here, it is alright with me. I just don't want to be alone tonight, I'm afraid that I might do something that I will regret and having you here with me, while talking about Linka is the best medicine."

"Sure thing Wheeler, but what about when it is time to get some rest? I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea about us."

"Don't worry about it, you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor. I respect you too much to do anything that could ruin our friendship and our team's loyalty to each other."

"Thank you." Gi replied in her most censer tone.

As Gi and Wheeler continued to talk on the foot of the bed, the Planeteer of Water started to get very sleepy from all of the hours talking with her dearest friend while at the same time, trying to help Wheeler not to give up on Linka while she is back in the Medical bay. As Gi finally closed her eyes from exhaustion, Wheeler coupled her chest with his right hand while at the same time used his left hand to move the sheets off the top of the bed before laying Gi's body down. As he finished laying down Gi, Wheeler then started to take the sheets and start to cover her up while stopping at her neck. Once that was done, he then moved his head down towards Gi's and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips before whispering something in her ear.

"Gi." Wheeler started to whisper in his most honest tone. "Thank you for everything and for telling and showing me your true feelings, but without Linka in my life it is just not the same. I'm going to find the source of this problem and get some answers. Gi, I love you and I will miss you and the others but this is something that I must do." He finished as he started to write something down on a scrap of paper that he found on the desk in his chambers. After a moment later, Wheeler then started to head towards the door and started to leave the room, but not before saying one last thing to Gi on his bed but in a most silent tone. "Good-bye." He stated before leaving his room.

As Wheeler started to begin his own personal quest, the other Thundercats and Planeteers were still hard at work trying to prepare for the coming battle as well as making sure that their team will be at full strength. As they all continued their work, no one had any idea that everything that they have said and done were being closely monitored by the one force that was preparing for the ultimate battle that would decide both the fate of the Planeteers, Thundercats and the rest of the people living on Third Earth.


	54. Chapter 54 The Battles Begin Part 1

As the cover of night continued to overlap Third Earth, Wheeler had just finished sneaking out of the Cat's Lair without taking any of the vehicles. He knew that if he did take one that was still working, that it could be tracked, and this was one mission that he needed to do alone. As he continued his quest, he then started to remember the path he took when he had to rescue his beloved and the other Thundercats from Spidera's Kingdom. As he continued on foot thoughts of anger and sadness started to flow within his mind.

" _Spidera, I'm coming for you to get some answers."_ He started to think while at the same time trying to keep his thoughts away from Ma-Ti's ring. _"You are gonna give me the answers I seek or I will kill every last one of your children."_ He continued as he approached the forest which was near the entrance that he sought.

* * *

As Wheeler continued throughout the night, he finally reached the entrance to Spidera's Kingdom. As he started to enter the cave, the first rays of the sun started to illuminate the darkened sky. As the sun started to rise up, it's beams of light started to enter his room back at the Lair where he had left Gi sleeping in his bed. As the beams started to strike the bed, Gi was also starting to stir and move as she slowly started to awaken.

"Wheeler… Are you there?' She started to say to an empty room while she started to open her eyes. "I'm sorry that I fell asleep…. Wheeler?…. Wheeler, where are you." She added as she started to remove the covers from her body and rose from the bed. "Wheeler, if you're mad about the kiss last night, then I'm sorry." Gi stated as she finally went to her feet. "Wheeler… Where are you?" She added as she finally saw that Wheeler was no where in the room.

* * *

As she continued to look for Wheeler, she started to spot the note that he had left on the desk. As she picked up the note she started to read it.

" _Gi, I'm sorry that I have to leave you and the other Planeteers, but without Linka in my life, I just don't know what to do. About what happened last night with the kiss, I have no regrets about it at all. I'm glad that you told me your true feelings, I feel the same way about you and the others. I'm going on a quest to get some answers from where this all began. I don't know when I'll be back, but I have to do this. Please tell the others I'll return when my quest is complete. Good-bye. Wheeler"_

"Oh Wheeler, where did you go?" Gi stated in her most worried tone as she started to run out of his room to find the others.

* * *

As Gi started to search for the rest of the Planeteers as well as the Thundercats, no one ever knew that everything that was happening inside the Lair was being monitored by Dr. Blight's computerized henchman MEL. As MEL continued to observe everything that was happening inside the Thundercat's home, his creator started to enter the main computer room of Castle Plunn-Darr.

"MEL! MEL! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Dr. Blight started to yell to an empty room.

"Right here my demented Doctor." A voice stated as a computerized green face started to appear on the main computer screen.

"MEL, I hope you have something interesting to tell me." Blight stated to her computerized friend.

"Actually my dear doctor, I have great news for you and your two cronies." Her computerized friend started to say. "The final modifications to the Mutant's WarBot are finally complete, and I also have some news that will please you as well."

"It had better be good."

"It is my dearest doctor it is." The computerized image started to say with a smile on it's face. "Apparently the last of those pesky Planet pests has finally woken up from her coma."

"MEL you computerized dolt!" Blight started to yell. "HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS?! NOW THEY WILL BE ABLE TO CALL CAPTAIN PLANET ONCE SHE GETS HER RING RESTORED!"

"Not really my dearest doctor." MEL started to say as his image started to shift. "Take a look at this." He finished as he started to show Blight what happened in the Medical Bay.

As her computerized henchman started to show Dr. Blight the footage from the Thundercat's Medical bay, the expression on the Doctor's face started to change from anger to surprisingly happy.

"Is this footage real sweetems?" Blight asked her computer in a much more relaxed and happy tone.

"It is indeed my dearest doctor." Her computer started to say. "It looks like Linka's memories towards the Pyro Planeteer are completely erased."

"Oh this is perfect." Blight started to say while laughing maniacally. "This couldn't get any better."

"Wrong again my dearest doctor." MEL stated as he started to show some more footage of Wheeler leaving the Cat's Lair late in the night.

"This is our chance to strike my dearest." Blight started to say as her fellow Eco-Villains started to enter the control room.

"What is our chance Blight?" Sludge stated while trying to figure out what was going on.

"We can finally attack those Thundercats and Planeteers without any problems."

"Are you sure about that, or did your stupid computer mess it up again." Duke Nukem stated in his most sarcastic tone.

"I'll have you know that my computations are flawless, which is more than I can say for your lack of respect brick face." MEL replied in his most sarcastic digitized tone.

"Why you overgrown electronic tinker toy. Maybe a little x-ray blast will fix your tune." Nukem replied as he almost started to make both his yellow bricked hands glow.

"THAT'S ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU!" Blight yelled in order to stop the fighting.

"Dr. Blight is correct, besides I think that the current situation of the Thundercats and Planeteers takes high priority anyway." MEL stated in a much more honest tone.

"And what prey tell is that microchip brain?" Nukem stated in his most sarcastic tone.

"There has been a falling out between the Pryo Planet pest and the Wind Eco-geek. If we want to strike then we should act shortly."

"My sweetems is correct." Blight started to say in her most evilest tone. "But I think that we should change the attack plan and strike another target. Do you agree with me MEL?"

"My dearest Doctor, of course I agree and I happen to have the perfect target." MEL started as the image on the main computer started to change. "We shall attack the Thundercat's second base, The Tower Of Omens." MEL Finished as the image of the tower appeared on the screen.

"Are you out of your mind Blight." Sludge started to say. "How are we gonna attack the Tower Of Omens?"

"You fool, we already have the perfect weapon and the data that we've collected from our missions has made it completely foolproof." Blight stated in her most sarcastic tone.

"What about the Thundercats?" Nukem started to say in his most angered tone. "If they get whim of our attack then they will come and try to stop us."

"Don't worry about the Thundercats my radioactive friend." MEL started to say. "I've already come up with a way to stop them from interfering with us and at the same time strike a crucial blow."

"Mind telling us about it micro mouth." Sludge stated.

"You'll find out once the attack begins."

"Whenever you say something like that, I know that we are gonna loose everything." Nukem stated in his most unsatisfied tone.

"QUIET, ALL OF YOU!" Blight yelled in order to get the other's attention. "Look, this is our only chance to prove to that mummy that we are worth the time that he took into bringing us here, and I am not gonna let the Thundercats and those pesky Planet punks stop us from succeeding. Is that clear to you all?.

"Whatever you say my dearest doctor." MEL replied.

"Kiss up." Nukem interjected.

"Enough of this, when do we strike the Tower?" Sludge asked in his most curious tone.

"We shall begin the attack in one hour, and don't worry about anyone seeing the machine." MEL stated as his image again change into the work bay inside Castle Plunn-Darr. "They won't be able to find it if they can't see it." The computer finished as the machine started to emit a blinding white light.

* * *

As the trio of Eco-Villains continued to cover their eyes from the blinding white light, the Warbot's outer metal shell started to disappear from sight. As the light started to go down, Blight and her two associates started to re-focus their eyes and started to see something quite fascinating.

"Where? Where did the machine go?" Sludge asked with much surprise.

"Don't tell me that your computerized flunky actually vaporized that overgrown piece of junk." Nukem added in his most angered tone.

"Calm yourself down you bozo." MEL started to say with a grin on his computerized face. "The Warbot is not vaporized, it is merely invisible."

"Invisible? How'd you pull that one off microchip brain?" Sludge asked while being skeptical at the same time.

"The plans were always inside the Mutant's database, but their incompetent scientist, the one called Vultureman just couldn't find a way to make it work without blowing stuff up. I however corrected the flaws and made the technology finally work."

"Hey Blight, your computer sure does like to hear himself talk a lot." Nukem stated in his most angered tone.

"Enough of this." Blight started to say. "MEL, sweetie, how long before we can begin our attack?"

"Like I said earlier my dearest doctor. Within an hour, I still have to make some minor modifications to ensure that the Warbot can make the trip to both the Cat's Lair and the Tower." The computer stated in his most honest digitized tone.

"Make sure that you finish those modifications correctly you overgrown hunk of junk." Sludge stated towards the main computer.

"I can tell you right now, that once they are completed the Warbot will be completely indestructible." MEL retorted back.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Nukem added.

"Enough of this badgering." Blight started to say. "MEL, complete those modifications so we can attack within the hour."

"As you wish my dearest doctor." MEL stated before his image left the screen.

"It won't be long now my partners in evil." Blight started to say. "Once we've finished destroying the Thundercats and the Planeteers, that mummy will send us home."

"Where we can pollute without any interference from any Eco-Geeks." Sludge added.

"And where we can make the world suitable for pollution and profit." Nukem added as the all started to laugh out loud.

* * *

As the Eco-Villains were continuing to discuss their plans for attack, the Thundercats and the remaining Planeteers were all gathering in the main conference room for another taste of Chef Snarf's culinary delights. As they all started to gather, the mood between everyone was not what they'd expect it to be.

As everyone started to sit down with a look of complete exhaustion on their faces, Snarf had just entered to room while pushing a cart full of food that he had just finished in the kitchen.

"Snarf…Snarf…Why is everyone so tired?" The furry animal asked towards the room of people.

"We're just tired from finishing up the repairs on both the Thunderstrike and the Thundertank Snarf." Lion-O stated while still feeling tired.

"It took a lot longer then we initially thought to get both vehicles in working order." Tygra added.

"When I get my hands on those people, they are gonna pay for what they did to my Thundertank." Panthro added in his most angered tone.

"Getting angry won't do us any good if they decide to launch another attack Panthro." Kwami started to say. "Right now we should figure out a way to help Linka, but I'm still worried about Wheeler. He took what happened to her really hard." He finished in his most honest and saddened tone.

"I agree." Gaia started to say. "I've never seen Wheeler so hurt like that before. I'm afraid for what he might do."

"We are all worried about Wheeler Gaia, but for now we have to focus on making sure that all of our vehicles and the Lair itself is protect from whatever beam struck our machines from before." Lion-O stated while trying to maintain a level head.

"Lion-O, protecting the Lair is a noble cause but we also have to help our friends out as well." Lynx-O started to say in his most honest and wisest tone. "They all need each other and the same goes for us. We have to help Linka and also make sure that Wheeler is alright at the same time."

"As always, I welcome your wisdom Lynx-O, lets just hope that Bengali, Ma-Ti, Nayda and Leia have some good news for us."

* * *

As the Thundercats and their Planeteers friends were continuing to have their discussions, the doors to the main chamber started to open from the other end. As the doors finally opened, they all started to see Linka entering the room in her Thundercat and Planeteer clothing followed by Bengali, Leia, Ma-Ti and Nayda.

As the small finally entered the room, both the Thundercats and the Planeteers sitting at the table started to stand up to welcome back their fallen friend.

"Welcome back Linka." Lion-O started to say. "We were all very worried about you."

"Yes, welcome back Linka." Cheetara started to add. "Are you feeling well?"

"Da." Linka started to say. "I'm feeling much better now that I am out of the medical bay, no offense to the furniture there but being back on my own two feet feels much better." She finished with a smile on her face.

"Bengali, is Linka gonna be alright?" Kwami asked with much concern for his fellow Planeteer.

"As long as she takes it easy for a while, I ran a few more scans while Ma-Ti and the others tried to help her to regain those locked memories of hers. But everything that we tried was UN-successful in helping Linka. She still can't remember Wheeler or what they meant to each other, but I will keep trying."

"Thank you Bengali, for everything that you've done so far." Gaia stated in her most honest tone.

"It's my pleasure to help Gaia, now I'm sure that Linka is very hungry after staying bed-rested for as long as she did, so let's all eat." Bengali stated as the entire room started to chuckle for a while.

"Ma-Ti, how are you feeling?" Pumyra asked while noticing the look of fatigue on the South American's face.

"I'm OK. Just a little exhausted from using my ring all night." Ma-Ti started to reply in his most honest tone. "Has anyone seen Wheeler?"

"Gi went to see him yesterday to try and help and no one's seen her since." Kwami replied.

"I don't know why that Yankee needs any help from us." Linka started to state in her most angered and hateful tone. "He shouldn't even be with us here."

"That's enough Linka." Lion-O started to say while at the same time, the look on Gaia's face was that of complete sadness for her Planeteer. "What ever has caused you to act like this, you'd better snap out of it. Wheeler is a part of your team and your family. Just like you all are to the Thundercats."

"I am in full agreement with Lion-O on this." Gaia started to say. "Linka, you and Wheeler have been through so much together, why do you want to throw it all away?"

"I don't care about this Wheeler person and I absolutely don't care about that Yankee that held my hand yesterday." Linka replied in her most angered tone.

"Linka, my dear, the person who held your hand yesterday is Wheeler." Lynx-O started to state. "Why are your feelings towards him so negative all of a sudden?"

"I…I…I don't know what you are talking about." Linka started to say as the door to the conference room started to burst open.

* * *

As the door to the conference finally opened up, everyone started to see an exhausted as well as a sweaty Gi outside in the hall. As Gi started to make her way inside, all of the fatigue that she had gotten from all of the running all over the Lair looking for everyone, caused her to collapse down to her knees as she also started to hit the floor.

"GI!" Gaia shouted as both Kwami and Bengali rushed over to their fallen friend.

"Gi! Gi! Are you alright!?" Kwami started to shout as he and Bengali approached Gi.

"Kwami, help me get her into a chair so I can have a look at her." Bengali stated as he and Kwami started to move Gi into a chair at the conference table.

"Take it easy now Gi." Kwami stated as both he and Bengali finished placing her on one of the chairs.

"No…No time for that now." Gi started to say while still feeling completely exhausted. "I have to tell you something very important."

"Gi, you must catch your breath and calm down." Bengali stated while looking at Snarf. "Snarf, please get Gi some water right away."

"Sure thing Bengali, be right back. Snarf…Snarf…Snarf…" Snarf stated as he started to head towards the kitchen.

"There is no time for me to rest. Something awful has happened." Gi started to say while starting to regain her focus. "Kwami, look at this." Gi stated as she gave the note that she took from Wheeler's room to the leader of the Planeteers.

* * *

After receiving the note from Gi's right hand, Kwami started to read very silently. While reading the message left by their friend, the look on Kwami's face started to change from a worried look to one of shock and then back to a confused state.

After finished reading the note, Kwami then started to shift his attention back towards Gi, as Snarf also returned with a glass of water for Gi.

"Gi, is this all true?" Kwami started to say while still confused. "Is what Wheeler stated in his note the truth?"

"It is Kwami, all of it." Gi stated after finishing up the glass of water as well as taking a deep breath to relax.

"Kwami, what happened to Wheeler?" Ma-Ti asked with more of a worried tone then Kwami had before.

"According to his note that he left for Gi, Wheeler left the Lair sometime last night to go on a quest for answers." Kwami replied in his most concerned tone.

"What does Wheeler mean by a quest for answers?" Pumyra asked with concern for her new friends.

"I have no idea." Kwami started to say. "According to what Wheeler wrote here, he is going back to the place where this all began. I have no idea what he means by that."

"I believe that I do know what your friend means." Lynx-O stated after hearing the anger and sadness that was left in the note.

"Please, you must tell us Lynx-O." Gaia started to say. "Wheeler could be in serious trouble."

"Gaia, my dear, you know where he is going." Lynx-O started to say in his most wisest tone. "You just need to accept it."

"Oh no."

"Gaia, what is it?" Ma-Ti started to say. "What is wrong?"

"Planeteers, Wheeler has gone back to Spidera's lair."

"WHAT!?" All of the Planeteers yelled at the same time.

"He must have gone there to try and help Linka get better." Gi stated while starting to cry.

"Who cares why that Yankee left." Linka started to say. "I'd say good riddens to bad rubbish."

"Linka, that is your husband out there." Gi stated while trying to maintain control over her feelings.

"I don't have a husband, so if you care so much about him, you can have him all to yourself. I don't care."

"Linka, you don't mean that." Pumyra stated as all of the female Thundercats were in a state of shock after hearing those words of hate from Linka.

"Da, I most contently do. If Gi wants him, she can have him, besides we're all better off with only the four of us anyway. We've beaten everyone who ever threatened the Earth's environment."

* * *

After hearing everything that Linka has stated, Gi started to slowly get out of her chair and started to walk towards Linka's chair. As Gi approached Linka, the rage and sadness that the Water Planeteer was feeling started to effect her eyes.

"What do you want now Gi?" Linka started to state while still full of anger. "I told you already that if you care so much about that Yankee who left us, then you should go and get him. Just keep him out of my sight, his is not wanted here."

After hearing that last statement coming from her best friend within the Planeteers, Gi took her left hand and slapped Linka's face with so much force that it left a red impression on her right cheek, but only for a moment.

" **GI!"** Linka shouted angrily as she placed her right hand over her right cheek to cover up what happened. **"WHY!?"** She started shouting in her most angered and confused tone. **"WHY DID YOU HIT ME LIKE THAT!?"**

"I HAD TO TRY AND KNOCK SOME SENSE BACK INTO YOU!" Gi started to yell back. ""HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE MEAN THINGS ABOUT WHEELER TO ME AND TO THE REST OF OUR TEAM, AND AFTER WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH BACK IN WASHINGTON D.C. WITH YOUR COUSIN BORIS!"

"Gi, what are you talking about?" Linka started to state in a much more calmer tone. "What do you mean about what happened to me and Boris back in D.C.? I did plan on going to see my cousin, but then our plans got changed at the last minute and I stayed on Hope Island with you and the others. Surly you remember that."

"Linka, you're wrong about everything." Gi started to say before she took in a deep breath to prepare her for what was coming next. "You did go to D.C. and you did see your cousin, but Skumm was also there and he started to get everyone there hooked on his designer drug called Bliss. He also got your cousin hooked on it and then he tricked Boris to infect you as well with the drug. By the time we got there, Skumm had already polluted your mind with so much Bliss that we almost weren't able to call Captain Planet. Linka you have to remember what Wheeler said to you after you saw Boris jump through a window as well as taking too many Bliss capsules."

"STOP IT! STOP IT GI! YOU ARE LYING TO ME ABOUT EVERYTHING! BORIS IS ALIVE AND I WAS NEVER IN D.C. AND I WOULD NEVER LET MYSELF GET POLLUTED LIKE THAT AT ALL.!"

"LINKA, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE REST OF WHAT I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" Gi shouted as she started to restrain her best friend's hands before she started to continue. "When Wheeler saw what happened to you, he almost lost complete control, but Kwami talked him down. Afterwards, Ma-Ti was able to get you away from Skumm and you tried to get Wheeler to take the Bliss as well. Wheeler knew that you weren't yourself and tried desperately to help you, but it wasn't until you saw Boris die from a Bliss overdose that you finally came to your senses. Wheeler also told you to fight the pain cause we needed your help. Do you remember what Wheeler said to you when you told him that you couldn't fight the pain that you were feeling?"

"Whee…Whee…" Linka started to say as she tried to move her hands away from Gi's to place on the top of her head.

"Please Linka…..What did Wheeler say to you? You must remember…"

"He said…He said…" Linka started to say until she started to scream in pain, as if something was inside her head drilling straight into her brain.

"LINKA! YOU MUST TELL ME! WHAT DID WHEELER SAY TO YOU!" Gi shouted to Linka as both Pumyra and Kwami started to approach Gi.

"Gi you must stop this." Pumyra stated while trying to help to release Gi's hands from Linka's.

"BACK OFF PUMYRA!" Gi shouted back in her most determined tone, completely surprising everyone in the conference hall. "I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!"

"Gi, you are scaring all of us and causing Linka great pain, don't you see that?" Kwami stated while hoping that some friendly persuasion would help to diffuse what was happening right now.

"KWAMI, THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO GET THROUGH TO LINKA. I NEED TO FORCE HER TO FIGHT TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO HER IN D.C. AND MAYBE THAT WILL HELP HER REMEMBER EVERYTHING ELSE!" Gi shouted back.

"But what if you are wrong and you are causing more pain for your friend Gi?" Lynx-O stated while trying to understand what Gi is trying to do.

"LYNX-O, I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MEAN, BUT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO TRY AND HELP HER REMEMBER!" Gi shouted back but at a lower volume.

"Gi, don't you see the pain you are putting Linka through." Pumyra stated while still seeing Linka in a lot of pain.

"She has to remember Pumyra." Gi started to say in a much lower tone than before. "If you only saw the hurt in Wheeler's eyes, the pain he was going through on the inside." Gi continued to state as tears started to form in her own eyes. "Wheeler is sometimes the most strongest of us when he wants to help us out, now we have to help him out and this is the only way." Gi finished as she continued to show tears coming down her face.

* * *

As everyone continued to try and talk some sense into Gi, all of the pain that Linka was feeling in trying to remember finally took it's toll on her as she finally passed out in her chair.

"LINKA! LINKA!" Gi started to shout after seeing her friend passed out. "OH MY GOD, WHAT DID I DO TO HER?!" Gi shouted as tears continued to form. "LINKA! LINKA! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Gi shouted again as she released her friends's hands and tried to shake her body enough to wake her up.

"Gi, calm down and let me run a few scans." Bengali stated as he took out his medical device and started scanning Linka. "Gi, please you must move away so that I can finish my scans." Bengali added as Gi started to move away from Linka.

* * *

As Gi moved away from both Linka and Bengali, Kwami, Gaia and Ma-Ti all approached her with a look of great sadness and determination on their faces.

"Are you alright Gi?" Ma-Ti stated as they all joined the Water Planeteer.

"I…I just don't know. I… I can't believe what I just did to Linka." Gi stated in her most saddened tone.

"Gi you must not blame yourself for what happened." Kwami stated.

"Then who should I blame for this mess uh? Should I blame Wheeler for leaving us and leaving me that note or should I blame those creatures for messing up Linka's mind." Gi continued to state while starting to become more hysterical. "Or should I blame Linka for striking Wheeler and causing him to leave, please tell me what I should do." She added as Kwami took her in a most caring and needed hug.

"Gi, you must calm down." Kwami started to say. "We all care a great deal about Wheeler and Linka, and maybe what you did was correct, but it might have hurt Linka even more."

"What do you mean by that?" Gi stated as Kwami released her from the hug.

"Trying to force Linka to remember what happened to Boris might have been the correct choice, but the pain that Linka was in might have seriously affected her mind as well."

"You mean that I might have made things worse for her?"

"It is a possibility, but we won't know until she wakes up."

"Oh no, what have I done."

"Gi you were just trying to help as a best friend would do." Ma-Ti stated in his most honest tone.

"But what if I've done more harm then good?"

"Gi, I might be able to sense if Linka is better, but I want to wait until Bengali is done with his scans, just to be safe." Ma-Ti stated while trying to help his friend.

"Do you think that Linka will be alright Ma-Ti?" Gi asked while to clear her face of tears.

"I won't know until Bengali is done, then I will try my ring."

"I feel so ashamed for what I did."

"Now that is the one feeling that you should not feel Gi." A voice from behind the group stated.

* * *

As the group started to turn around to see where the voice came from, they all started to see that Lion-O, Cheetara, Pumyra, Nayda and Leia were standing right behind them as Bengali, and Tygra continued to check on Linka's condition while Wilykit, Wilykat, Panthro and Tygra waited to hear any news.

"Gi, you shouldn't feel ashamed for trying to help your friend." Cheetara stated in her most caring tone.

"Cheetara is right Gi." Lion-O stated as he placed his right hand on Gi's left shoulder. "What you were doing is what real friendship and family is all about."

"You…You mean it?" Gi replied while still feeling sad and a little scared.

"Gi, if any of us was hurt, in any way and had to get better, then we would try and force ourselves to fight the pain." Lynx-O stated as Lion-O took off his hand from Gi's shoulder.

"Both Lynx-O and Lion-O are correct Gi." Cheetara began to say in her most caring tone. "What you did was what any one of us would do."

"Thank you all." Gi replied, while starting to feel a little better.

"Are you starting to feel better now my child?" Lynx-O asked in his most caring and honest tone.

"Yes. Thank you for asking." Gi replied.

* * *

As Gi and the others started to continue their discussion, the other group started to take Linka back to the Medical bay with the Wind Planeteer in Panthro's blue muscular arms followed by Pumyra. As they all started to leave the room, Bengali and the Thunderkittens started to walk over to Gi and the others to let them all know how their friend is doing.

"Bengali, how is Linka doing?" Kwami asked as they all started to see Panthro carry Linka away.

"I believe that she will be alright after some rest." Bengali started to say. "The pain she started to feel caused her to pass out, but I won't know what damage has been done until I run a full volley of tests on her. I do however believe that she will make a full recovery." He finished in his most honest and helpful tone.

"I feel awful. This is all my fault for pressuring her to remember." Gi started to say with sadness in her tone.

"Gi, it is not your fault what happened to Linka." Bengali stated while trying to calm the Water Planeteer down.

"Nobody knew that Spidera's children had that kind of poison running through them." Wilykat stated.

"Gi, you know that we are all doing what we can to help." Wilykit added.

"The kittens and Bengali are correct my dear." Lynx-O added while being wise at the same time. "What is the real reason why you are trying to pressure Linka to remember?"

"I…I…" Gi started to say but stopped short.

"Gi, you should tell them." Ma-Ti started to say while seeing the pain that was in Gi's eyes. "Please tell us why."

"I'm worried about Wheeler, alright, there you have it!" Gi shouted back while trying to stay calm at the same time. "He left us to go on a quest to get some answers from Spidera and I'm just worried about him. I'd wish he would have told us what he had planned instead of going off on his own."

"Gi, we all know how stubborn Wheeler can be, especially when it comes to people that he cares about." Kwami stated.

"I know that, I just wish that we could let him know that everything is alright here and that he should come back."

"Gi, let me try to use my ring, maybe I can contact him and tell what is happening here." Ma-Ti stated in his most honest tone as he also started to close his eyes. "HEART!" Ma-Ti shouted as waves of thought energy started to flow out of his ring.

* * *

After a few moments of concentrating to locate Wheeler, the look on Ma-Ti's face started to shift to that of confusion.

"What's wrong Ma-Ti?" Kwami started to say. "Have you made contact with Wheeler?"

"Something is wrong." Ma-Ti started to say while still trying to make contact with Wheeler. "Wheeler is somehow blocking his thoughts from my ring."

"How can someone block your ring's power?" Gi stated while having a confused look on her face.

"Maybe Wheeler is deep underground and all of the earth above him is shielding him from my ring."

"There is still much about this world that we still don't understand Gi." Kwami started to say in his most honest tone.

"Gi, Kwami, Gaia, please forgive me for saying this but we must get started on our maintenance duties for the Cat's lair." Lynx-O started to say, "And I'm sure that Bengali wants to head back to the Medical bay to check in on Linka."

"Of course, you're right." Gi replied as she took in a deep breath before she started to continue. "Bengali, would it be alright for me to accompany you back to the medical bay? I want to check in on Linka and tell her that I'm sorry for what happened."

"Of course you can come Gi." Bengali started to say as the medical Thundercat placed his left hand on Gi's right shoulder. "I wouldn't mind at all, and I'll bet that Linka would be happy to see you as well." He finished as he took off his hand from Gi's shoulder.

"I must take my leave as well." Lynx-O started to say as Bengali and Gi started to leave the conference room. "I want to go to the control room and check in with Snarfer in the Tower of Omens, as well as to bring him up to date with what has been happening here."

"I'll go with you Lynx-O." Cheetara added.

"I'll meet up with the both of you after I check in on Linka and the others." Lion-O added as they all started to leave the room leaving Kwami, Ma-Ti and Gaia alone.

"What's on your mind Ma-Ti?" Gaia asked in her most concerned tone.

"I'm worried about Wheeler. I don't know what to do or how to try and contact him. He is purposely blocking me from entering his mind." Ma-Ti stated while starting to feel a bit frustrated.

"I'm worried about him as well, but we all know that when Wheeler puts his mind to something that there is no stopping him." Kwami stated.

"Like every time he was flirting with Linka."

"I think that we can all agree on that too." Kwami replied as all three of them started to laugh a little.

As Gaia and her Planeteers continued to laugh and have more of their discussion, Wheeler has finally reached the location of Spider's lair from the last time he was there with the other Thundercats.

* * *

As Wheeler started to look around, he started to notice the ripped shreds of webbing that remained from when Spidera ripped them off of Linka's face while at the same time noticed the empty throne made of rocks and webs. As he continued to look around he started to yell out into the chamber.

"SPIDERA! I KNOW THAT YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN ARE STILL HERE SOMEWHERE!" He started to shout. "COME OUT NOW, OR I WILL INCINERATE EVERY PIECE OF WEB AND ROCK UNTIL I FIND YOU!" As he finished shouting, he started to see no movement inside the chamber. "SPIDERA! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN HEAR ME AS WELL AS YOUR CHILDREN, SO IF YOU WILL NOT COME TO ME, THEN I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR CHILDREN UNTIL YOU FACE ME!"

After that statement made by Wheeler's angry tone, he then started to hear the sound of tiny rocks being moved as well as noticing that the large empty chamber started to become filled by lots of spiders, both big and small.

"ARE YOU AFRAID TO FACE ME SPIDER?!" Wheeler started to yell as the chamber continued to be filled with spiders. "COME AND FACE ME! YOU AND I HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF!" He finished as the chamber was completely filled with spiders.

* * *

As Wheeler watched, all of the spiders that had filled the chamber started to gather in front of the throne as if they were protecting it from harm.

"I'M WARNING YOU SPIDERA, EITHER FACE ME OR WATCH YOUR CHILDREN DIE!" Wheeler stated as he started to aim his ring at the floor in front of the spiders. As he finished aiming his ring, he shouted the command to activate it. "FIRE!"

As all of the spiders watched, they saw a red beam come out from the Planeteer's ring and strike the ground, completely igniting all of the webbing that was in front, causing it all to be burned away. As the fire started to go down, the red headed Planeteer started to shout in anger again.

"SPIDERA! THAT WAS JUST A WARNING! NOW FACE ME OR NEXT TIME I WON'T MISS!"

After the statement made by Wheeler, he then started to hear a voice echoing throughout the chamber.

"How dare you come back here and threaten my children." The voice started to say. "Haven't you done enough damage to me and my kind."

"I came to talk to you and this happens to be the only way to get your attention. NOW FACE ME!" Wheeler started to shout towards the group by the throne.

"Fine. I'll face you but I want no tricks from you." The voice replied as Spidera started to descend from the top of the chamber.

* * *

As Wheeler watched, he started to see the giant spider come from the top of the chamber and descend onto her throne made up of rocks and webbing. After the spider finished getting herself adjusted on her throne she started to shift her gaze right towards the Planeteer with anger and contempt in her eyes.

"Now tell me, why are you here and threatening my children." Spidera stated.

"YOUR CHILDREN POISONED LINKA AS WE WERE ALL LEAVING YOUR KINGDOM AND I WANT TO KNOW IF THERE IS A CURE FOR IT RIGHT NOW!" Wheeler shouted into the chamber.

"What poison are you talking about? My children have many running in their systems. You will have to be more specific."

"I AM TALKING ABOUT THE POISON THAT HAS WIPED OUT ALL MEMORIES OF ME FROM THE WOMAN I LOVE!"

"The poison that you speak of is very rare and no one that has been infected has ever survived keeping their mind."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SURVIVED?!"

"I am saying that after being exposed to the poison, it starts to wipe out the mind completely. Your beloved should be just a babbling idiot by know, with no memory of who she is."

"SHE REMEMBERS EVERYTHING BUT NOT ME! WHY IS THAT?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL DESTROY YOU AND NO FORCE ON THIS PLANET WILL STOP ME!

"If your beloved has indeed kept most of her memories, then I am impressed. Only the memories of someone who she deeply cares about might be able to counteract the effects, but no one has ever been able to do that."

"Linka did." Wheeler started to state in a much calmer tone. "But now she only feels hatred towards me."

"A possible side-effect from keeping her memories." Spidera started to say while still keeping a close eye on her uninvited guest. "If she did use those memories of you to try and help her, then that would explain why she hates you. If you and her are really in love then the poison would change those feelings from love to hate, and the more powerful the love, the more powerful the hate."

"There has to be a way to reverse it."

"If there is, I don't know." Spidera stated as she started to rise off her throne again. "You have what you came for, now leave my kingdom and never return."

"NO! WE ARE NOT FINISHED! I NEED YOU TO CURE LINKA RIGHT NOW!" Wheeler stated as he started to yell again.

"My little friend, if there is a cure you will have to figure it out for yourself. Now leave my sight." Spidera stated as she started to disappear back up into the darkness of the chamber.

"COME BACK HERE AND HELP ME!" Wheeler shouted as Spidera finally disappeared into the darkness.

As Wheeler watched the only hope of helping Linka start to return into darkness, he started to feel much sadness as he started to walk out of the chamber.

* * *

As he continued to return to the above ground entrance, Wheeler started to remember all of the good and bad times that he has had with Linka. He remembered when they first met after Gaia first joined them all together, he also remembered the first time that he and Linka almost kissed. But the memories that he most thought about were of when Linka was drugged and lost Boris as well as when Wheeler though that Linka was going to stay in Russia to help take care of her grandmother. As he continued to navigate the underground passageways, soon he and the rest of his team will be faced with their most deadliest mission ever and it will take the strength of their team and the Thundercats in order to try and survive the coming battles.

* * *

As the Thundercats and the Planeteers was continuing to have their discussions, Dr. Blight's digital computer was just finishing up the last of the modifications in order to launch the Eco-Villains' plan of attack.

"My dearest Dr. Blight, I have some good news for you." The digitized green face stated with a grin.

"Yes, Mel, sweet-ems. What is it?" Blight replied in her most anxious tone.

"The last of the modifications are complete and we are ready for launch." MEL replied with high hopes of kindness.

"Excellent work my wonderful computer." Blight stated as she gave him a kiss on the computer screen." NUKEM! SLUDGE! GET IN HERE!" She yelled out into the corridor.

After a moment of silence, both Nukem and Sludge started to enter the main control room.

"What do you want now doc?" Sludge asked in his most annoyed tone.

"Yea doc, I was busy trying to restore my energy for the day." Nukem added.

"QUIET BOTH OF YOU!" Blight yelled before continuing in a lower tone. "My sweet-ems here has finished the last of the modifications on the Warbot and now we are ready to attack the tower."

"But what about the Thundercats" Sludge asked with some great concern.

"Not to worry about that my dim-witted friend." MEL started to say in his most conceded tone. "Remember I still have access to the Thundercats' own communications systems and there computers as well. I will just make sure that they can't detect the Warbot until it is too late."

"I hope that you are right about this microchip head." Nukem stated as he started to push the button to open the main hangar doors. "I can't wait to see the look on those Thundercat's faces when our newest creation destroys both their homes."

"It will be quite a show." Sludge started to add. "It's a shame that we are going to miss all of the fun."

"My dear cohorts in evil." Dr. Blight started to say with a sadistic grin on her face. "We are going to watch everything that happens thanks to my darling computer here." Blight added as the main hangar door finished rising up.

"Are you sure about that doc?" Sludge asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Of course she is sure." MEL stated as he started to bring up an image from the Warbot's main video cameras. "As you can see, we will be able to monitor everything that happens while I issue the commands to my counterpart inside the Robot's main computer."

"Are you sure about all of this doc?" Sludge started to say in his most disrespectful tone. "I mean, what if microchip head makes a mistake." He added while pointing towards MEL's image.

"Sludge, you should know by now that my sweet-ems doesn't make mistakes." Blight replied in her most honest tone.

"Besides, humans are the ones who are completely unpredictable." MEL started to interject. "I'm only a computer program and everything I do is based on facts on both the Thundrcat's computers and the computers here in the Mutant's old headquarters."

"Alright, alright, I get your point." Sludge started to say in order to stop hearing anymore of Blight's computer from speaking. "Hey radio active face, is the main door finally opened or are you taking a break over there." Sludge asked while seeing the main door finally start to rise while Nukem was standing right next to it.

"You want a piece of me Sludge?" Nukem started to say while at the same time started to get angry.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS SO WE CAN GET STARTED WITH THE ATTACK!" Blight yelled at both Sludge and Nukem.

"Sheesh, calm down doc, me and Nukem were just having a little fun." Sludge stated.

"Now let's get started." Nukem added.

After the statement made by both Eco-Villains, Blight turned her attention back towards her computerized college in order to proceed.

"MEL, commence with the attack on the Tower." Blight stated in her most determined tone.

"At once my dearest Doctor." MEL replied as he started to issue commands to the Warbot.

As Doctor Blight and her two associates watched, Mel started to issue commands to the Warbot's main computer system causing it to activate the unit's cloaking field, thus rendering it invisible to any and all scans and sight. After the machine was completely vanished from site, the computer then started to issue commands that started to make the robot begin to hover on its four gigantic legs, before heading out of the hangar of Castle Plunn-Darr and towards the unsuspecting Thundercat left alone in the Tower Of Omens.

* * *

Unaware of the upcoming danger, the youngest member of the new Thundercats was just completing another diagnostic on all of the Tower's main operating systems. As Snarfer continued his daily routine and maintenance of the tower, his thoughts started to wonder about what has happened to his newest friends back at the lair.

"Snarfer…Snarfer… I sure hope that everything is going OK back at the lair, yup I really hope so. "The furry animal started to say while continuing his duties. "I sure hope that someone contacts me soon. It is really lonely here all by myself." He added as he entered the Tower's main control room. "I wish that Lynx-O and the others would get back here. I know that maintaining these systems are important but I sure wish that they would return, yep sure do."

As Snarfer continued to maintain the primary systems inside the Tower's main control center, he then started to see a flashing light on the main control board. Without hesitating, the young furry animal started to press the button to answer the incoming call. As he started to get everything to respond, he started to hear a voice over the communications channel.

"Cat's Lair to Tower of Omens… Come in Tower of Omens." The voice stated.

"This is Tower of Omens, Snarfer here." Snarfer stated as he started to push the button of the main viewing screen.

* * *

Within moments after pushing the correct sequence of commands, the main viewing screen started to descend from the roof of the chamber at that same time displaying an image of who was contacting the Tower.

"Lynx-O!" Snarfer shouted in a most excited tone. "It is sure good to hear from you, yup sure is, yes sir."

"Calm down my friend." Lynx-O started to say while chuckling a little. "I'm sorry that myself and the others are here at the lair, but we needed to stay to help our new friends out."

"I understand that, yup, sure do. Just one question, how long are you going to be away… Snarfer…Snarfer." The furry animal stated while trying not to show any signs of being afraid.

"Not long my friend, in fact I have some good and bad news, I'm afraid."

"Brrr, what is it, it can't be all bad. Yup sure isn't I hope."

"Relax my friend, Linka has regained consciousness, but for some reason her memories of Wheeler and what they mean to each other have somehow been blocked off."

"If that was the good news, then what is the bad news?"

"Wheeler has apparently left on his own to try and get some answers. His fellow teammates are very worried about him."

"How can I help?" Snarfer replied in his most excited and helpful tone.

"Can you try and use the Tower's sensors to locate him. Ma-Ti tried to use his ring's power before, and somehow Wheeler is blocking him out."

"Snarfer…Snarfer… I'll try and do that, yep sure thing, you betcha, but it will take a while for the scanners to find him. Lynx-O, if I may ask, where was Wheeler when you lost contact with him?"

"We believe that he was down in Spidera's kingdom."

After hearing those words from Lynx-O, a cold chill started to effect Snarfer as he continued to get more information.

"Are you alright my friend?" Lynx-O asked as he started to sense something wrong coming from Snarfer.

"Just hearing about that place gives me chills. Yup sure does, yes sir."

"I wouldn't worry about it my friend, now what about trying to locate Wheeler."

"I'll start working on that right away."

"Thanks Sarfer." Lynx-O stated in his most honest tone. "Contact us when you've located him." He added before the image on the screen disappeared.

* * *

As soon as the image of Lynx-O left the screen, the young furry animal started to press the buttons on the Tower's main systems trying to locate their missing Planeteer. As Snarfer continued to try and locate Wheeler, all of the Tower's defensive systems started to come online as the entire building started to shake.

"What was that?" Snarfer stated after he started to make a noise like a cat in shock. "I'd better check the security cameras outside."

As soon as Snarfer made that statement, another tremor started to affect the Tower.

"Come on, where is the image from the camera?" Snarfer stated as he started to push the correct sequence of buttons to bring up the footage from the cameras.

* * *

As Snarfer started to see an image appear on the screen, he started to become confused as to where the tremors were coming from. As he continued to watch, a small ball of intense energy started to form out of nowhere and started to head straight towards the tower.

"Oh no, I'd better contact the Lair right away." Snarfer stated as the energy ball made contact with the structure.

As the energy ball hit, the entire structure started to shake as parts of the ceiling started to come down in front of the main control console and just missed hitting Snarfer.

"Got to contact the lair." Snarfer started to say as he started to press the buttons on the control pad. "Tower of Omens to Cat's Lair, come in Cat's Lair." The furry animal added while waiting for a response. After a moment of silence he tried again. "Tower of Omens to Cat's Lair, come in Cat's Lair. It's an emergency."

After another moment the image of Lynx-O started to re-appear on the main screen.

"Snarfer, this is Cat's Lair, what's wrong my friend?"

As soon as Snarfer was about to respond, the image of Lynx-O disappeared from the screen, but for only a moment.

"Lynx-O are you still there?" Snarfer asked with some concern.

"I'm here my friend, now what is the problem?" Lynx-O replied.

"The Tower is under attack by something that the tower can't detect. I need help here right away."

"Don't worry my friend, help is one the way." Lynx-O stated as his image disappeared once again from the screen.

* * *

Just as the image of the Thundercat vanished from the screen, the Tower started to vibrate again as it was continuing to be attacked by the unknown force.

"I sure hope that the others get here soon, yup sure do." The young Snarf stated while pressing a few more buttons.

As Snarfer finished pushing buttons on the control pad, the main view screen raised back up into what was left of the ceiling, while the entire room started to become sealed off with a 360 degree visual of what was happening, As the entire room started to illuminate with the images from outside the building, the mysterious force that was attacking the tower started to show itself.

* * *

As Snarfer watched, he saw the image of a giant robot like machine with a large metal beak and the eyes on the face were glowing some king of strange color. As he continued to watch, all of the systems started to power down as if the entire power supply was being drained.

"This, this can't be happening. I've just checked all these systems just a moment before and now this is happening." Snarfer stated as the Robot's eyes started to glow a reddish color causing an energy ball to appear and strike the tower.

* * *

As the energy ball hit the tower, all of the electrical systems inside the tower started to short out causing massive explosions all around Snarfer. As the systems continued to explode, the force of one of the explosions forced the furry animal into the main doors of the control room. As Snarfer started to get over the initial shock and feedback from what just happened, the furry animal started to see that the main control panel was on fire.

"I've got to do something and fast." Snarfer stated as the furry animal reached over for the fire extinguisher.

As soon as Snarfer grabbed the extinguisher, he then started to put out the fires on the main control panel. As he continued to put out the fire, the room around him continued to vibrate while the images he was getting from the 360 room displays was starting to fluctuate.

"Snarfer…Snarfer…Where are the Thundercats? They should have been here by now. I don't know how much longer the Tower can hold out." Snarfer stated in his most panicked tone.

* * *

While Snarfer was trying to figure out his next move, he started to see some kind of wire being shot out from the Warbot's left opened claw. As he continued to watch, the wire went passed the observation platform and wrapped it's self around the main receiver at the top of the tower. A moment later after the wire was fully secured, the Warbot pulled back it's left claw, completely ripping off the receiver from the top of the tower.

As the receiver was being pulled off, all of the sensor data that the tower was receiving completely stopped and at the same time, all of the display screens went completely dark.

"No.. I've lost all sensor data coming in. What is happening here?" Snarfer stated as he tried to restore power to the display screens or to at least bring back down the main display monitor.

After a moment of trying to regain power, the entire tower was hit with another massive force that almost split the building in two.

"What was that?" Snarfer stated as the entire alarm system started to activate. "Snarfer…Snarfer… What now?" He added as he tried to restore enough power to see what was happening.

As the young furry Thundercat started to restore enough power to the monitors, what he saw next completely blind-sided him. As he took a closer look, the monitor started to indicate a buildup within the Thundrilum power source. As he watched, the buildup was rising up at an accelerated rate.

"Oh no." Snarfer stated in his most worried tone. "If this keeps up the whole Tower will explode within minutes. I've got to do something." He added as another force rocked the whole control room.

As the roof above the young furry Thundercat started to collapse, Snarfer used his fast animal reflexes to avoid all of the debris. Once the furry animal got his bearings, he noticed that the control panel he was near was completely destroyed from all of the debris falling from the ceiling.

"Oh no." Snarfer stated. "Now I can't stop the tower from exploding. I've got to get out of here and head back to the lair right away.

* * *

After his statement, Snarfer started to head towards the doors to the control room but they were completely useless from lack of power. Snarfer then took a small piece of metal pipe that was on the floor and with all his might tried to force the doors opened. After a moment of trying, Snarfer was able to nudge the doors of the control room opened just enough for him to slip through before they closed again.

"I've got to get to my ship down in the main hanger bay before it's too late." Snarfer stated as he started to run on all four of his legs in order to get to his ship in time.

As Snarfer started to head down the stairs towards the hanger, the furry animal noticed that part of the stairs were completely destroyed by the wreckage from the Warbot's attacks on the tower. After a moment of finding some inventive ways of getting down to the hanger, Snarfer started to enter the room while at the same time hoping that his ship was still in one piece.

* * *

As Snarfer entered the hanger, he noticed that pieces of debris was already on the main floor as well as some almost blocking the exit out of the tower. As he started to head towards his ship, he was surprised to see that it had suffered no damage so far. As the furry Thundercat hurried to his ship, he then started to notice that there were cracks starting to form right above his ship.

As the cracks started to grow larger, Snarfer knew that he had no time to waste.

"I've got to hurry." Snarfer stated in his most worried tone as he started to enter his ship. "I'll have to skip the pre-flight checklist and hope that I can escape the tower in time." He added as he started to ignite his engines.

As the young Thundercat started up his engines, the crack forming in the ceiling right above his ship started to fall apart. As the debris started to fall down, Snarfer was able to engage his engines and just barely escape with no damage.

As Snarfer's ship was able to escape the debris, he then did some fancy navigating and flew threw the half blocked exit from the hanger.

As Snarfer's ship escaped the Tower, he started to see the Warbot standing about a few meters from the tower as it continued to hit it with more laser blasts from it's eyes. As the blasts continued to strike the tower, the cracks started to emerge more and more until the Warbot did something else that surprised Snarfer completely.

"Now what is that thing doing?" Snarfer stated as he saw both of the Warbot's claws started to open up to reveal three holes in each claw.

* * *

As the claws started to open up, some kind of energy started to emerge from both claws as the beams started to connect between the head and claws and then started to form a triangle type form. Within moments of connecting, a massive energy blast went from the triangle formation, and straight into the tower causing a massive hole to be created from one side to another.

As the Tower was being dissected, Snarfer could only watch with fright as he knew that there was nothing that he could do to stop this.

"Snarfer…Snarfer… I have to get out of here right away and warn the Thundercats." Snarfer stated as a massive explosion started to occur from the Tower Of Omens.

* * *

As Snarfer started to pilot his spacecraft away from the Tower Of Omens, the damage caused by all of the attacks as well as the Thundrillium overload finally took it's toll. As Snarfer tried to get away, the entire Tower Of Omens started to explode from the inside out causing much debris to fly threw the sky and hit the ground. As Snarfer tried to escape the blast radius and debris, some parts from the exploding tower struck one of his engines, causing it to loose power.

As Snarfer tried to regain control, he was able to spot the Warbot disappearing from sight as a massive white light came out from nowhere. After the light started to subside, the furry Thundercat noticed that the machine was gone, but snarfer had much more problems to deal with at the moment. As he continued to try to fly his damaged ship, Snarfer knew that he had to find a place to put down for repairs before his only other working engine looses power as well.

"Snarfer…Snarfer.. I've got to try and warn the Thundercats, but I never had a chance to repair my radio communicator. I just hope that I can get to the lair and warn them before it's too late." He stated as he started to find a stable landing sight a few miles away from the wreckage of the tower.

* * *

As the massive Warbot started on it's way towards the Tower Of Omens, Dr. Blight, Duke Nukem and Sly Sludge all gathered at the main control room inside Castle Plun-Darr. Once they all arrived inside, they all took seats by the main computer as Dr. Blight's computerized partner MEL digitized on the main screen above them.

"Hello doctor." Mel stated with a digitized smile.

"Hello there MEL, sweet-ems." Blight replied back in her most lovely tone.

"Give me a break with all of this mushy stuff." Sludge interjected.

"I agree with Sludge." Nukem started to add. "When are we gonna see the destruction of the Thundercat's tower micro-brain?"

"If you two would just have some patience, I will show you everything that is happening from our robot's point of view." MEL stated as he started to show what the Warbot was seeing while still under cloak.

* * *

As the images from the Warbot's main camera started to appear, the trio started to see the images of the forest, then quickly changed to the rocky terrain where the Tower Of Omens is located. As the Warbot started to get closer, the giant mechanical monster stopped in its tracks a few miles from the Tower.

"Why did you stop the machine bit-brain?" Nukem started to say. "The Tower's sensors won't be able to detect it."

"I stopped it cause my virus is picking up a transmission coming from the Cat's Lair brick brain."

"Why you overgrown video game I ought to-" Numken started to say

"Silence Nukem!" Blight shouted to quiet down Nukem's tone before continuing. "MEL, can you please show us the transmission?"

"Coming right up my dearest doctor." MEL replied as two images started to show up under MEL's and the Warbot's.

* * *

As the Eco-Villians watched, the images from the Cat's Lair and the Tower of Omens started to appear on the screen. Once the images fully appeared, they all saw Lynx-O in the Lair and Snarfer in the Tower.

"So how is this gonna help us to destroy the Tower?" Sludge asked with some concern.

"Just watch and learn my untaimed friend." MEL stated as he started some computations while both the images started to speak.

"Lynx-O!" Snarfer shouted in a most excited tone. "It is sure good to hear from you, yup sure is, yes sir."

"Calm down my friend." Lynx-O started to say while chuckling a little. "I'm sorry that myself and the others are here at the lair, but we needed to stay to help our new friends out."

"I understand that, yup, sure do. Just one question, how long are you going to be away… Snarfer…Snarfer." The furry animal stated while trying not to show any signs of being afraid.

"Not long my friend, in fact I have some good and bad news, I'm afraid."

"Brrr, what is it, it can't be all bad. Yup sure isn't I hope."

"Relax my friend, Linka has regained consciousness, but for some reason her memories of Wheeler and what they mean to each other have somehow been blocked off."

"If that was the good news, then what is the bad news?"

"Wheeler has apparently left on his own to try and get some answers. His fellow teammates are very worried about him."

"How can I help?" Snarfer replied in his most excited and helpful tone.

"Can you try and use the Tower's sensors to locate him. Ma-Ti tried to use his ring's power before, and somehow Wheeler blocked him out."

"Snarfer…Snarfer… I'll try and do that, yep sure thing, you betcha, but it will take a while for the scanners to find him. Lynx-O, if I may ask. Where was Wheeler when you lost contact with him?"

"We believe that he was down in Spidera's kingdom."

After hearing those words from Lynx-O, a cold chill started to effect Snarfer as he continued to get more information.

"Are you alright my friend?" Lynx-O a

* * *

sked as he started to sense something wrong coming from Snarfer.

"Just hearing about that place gives me chills. Yup sure does, yes sere."

"I wouldn't worry about it my friend, now what about trying to locate Wheeler."

"I'll start working on that right away."

"Thanks Sarfer." Lynx-O stated in his most honest tone. "Contact us when you've located him." He added before the image on the screen disappeared.

"So you managed to see a transmission between two Thundercats." Sludge started to say inn his most sarcastic tone. "How is that gonna help us?"

"Watch and be amazed my uneducated friend." MEL stated as he started to take a digital image from both Thundercats and incorporate them both into his image. "Now we can begin my dearest doctor." He finished as he started to move the Warbot towards the tower.

* * *

As the Warbot started to move towards the Tower and the unsuspecting Snarfer, Sly Sludge and Duke Nukem both have a very confused look on their faces.

"Blight, can you please tell us what your computerized tinker toy is up to." Sludge asked in his most disrespectful tone.

"I agree with Sludge." Nukem started to add. "Either tell us or I will delete your computer's programming."

"KNOCK IT OFF, BOTH OF YOU!" Blight started to yell. "My computer has everything well in hand. Just sit back and enjoy the show." Blight stated as the Warbot reached the Tower.

"Now that the machine is in position, it is time to get the little Thundercat's attention." MEL stated as he started to issue commands to the Warbot's computer.

After a moment, the Warbot's eyes started to glow a greenish color before an energy blast of the same color left the machine's eyes and struck the tower dead on. As the Tower started to shake from the impact, the Thundercat inside the tower attempted to radio for reinforcements.

"Alright you stupid computer, you got the Thundercat's attention, now what?" Sludge asked in his most sarcastic tone.

"Just watch and be amazed." MEL stated as an image from inside the Tower started to appear.

* * *

As the trio watched, Snarfer had just made contact with the Cat's lair via the radio transmitter.

"Now to put my surprise into action." MEL stated as Snarfer started to speak into the radio.

"Tower of Omens to Cat's Lair, come in Cat's Lair." The furry animal added while waiting for a response. After a moment of silence he tried again. "Tower of Omens to Cat's Lair, come in Cat's Lair. It's an emergency."

After another moment the image of Lynx-O started to re-appear on the main screen.

"Snarfer, this is Cat's Lair, what's wrong my friend?"

"Now watch this." MEL stated as he started to jam both transmissions from and to the Cat's Lair and the Tower. "Now stage one is complete, time for stage 2." He added as a digital image of both Lynx-O and Snarfer appeared on the screen for each transmission.

"Lynx-O are you still there?" Snarfer asked with some concern.

"I'm here my friend, now what is the problem?" The fake image of Lynx-O replied.

"The Tower is under attack by something that the tower can't detect. I need help here right away."

"Don't worry my friend, help is one the way." Lynx-O stated as his image disappeared once again from the screen.

"Now to take care of the Thundercats as well." MEL stated as he started to speak throught the fake image of Snarfer.

"Snarfer, this is Lynx-O. What happened, your signal dropped out for a moment?" The blind Thundercat stated with much concern.

"Lynx-O." The fake Snarfer started to say. "Sorry about that, it seems that there was a malfunction in the security system. Yup, sure looks like it, you betcha ya."

"Well I hope that you have everything else under control my friend." Lynx-O stated in his most honest tone. "Any luck finding Wheeler?"

"Not yet, but I will let you know once I've located him. Yea sure you betcha ya."

"Thank you my friend." Lynx-O replied while laughing a little. "Cat's Lair out." The Thundercat finished as the image disappeared from the screen.

* * *

As the images from both the Cat's Lair and the Tower disappeared, all three of the Eco-Villains started to laugh in their most devilish tone.

"That was brilliant MEL sweetie." Blight started to say in her most proud tone.

"I have to admit it, you did a great job there computer head." Nukem started to state. "But what happens if they use that Sword to see what is happening at the tower?"

"Not to worry about that." Blight started to reply. "My darling has found out that their sword can't see through certain radiation and shield frequencies, and has made sure that the sword will be blinded if they try to use it."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Now what about the Tower?" Sludge added.

"I thought that you'd never asked. " MEL started to say. "Since I added the Thundrainum covering to the Warbot, the Tower should be feeling it's effect by now, and at the same time, causing that furry Thundercat more Confusion. Now watch this." The computer added as the machine turned off it's invisible field and fired another more powerful beam of energy at the Tower.

* * *

As the energy beam from the Warbot started to impact the Tower, the whole structure started to glow a reddish color as if the entire tower was having an allergic reaction to what was striking it. After a moment, black smoke started to come out of the Tower's main control room while Snarfer was still inside it.

"That should keep that furry fuzz ball busy while I zero in on the Tower's main Thundrillium power supply." MEL stated as he started to bring up the Blue Prints for the tower.

"MEL, you know that Snarfer is going to try and contact the Lair again." Sludge stated in his most honest and devilish tone.

"Oh no he won't." MEL retorted back as he issued more commands to the machine.

* * *

As soon as Blight's computerized helped finished his statement, the left claw of the Warbot started to open up to reveal a kind of black circle in the middle. After a moment, a black wire started to shoot out from the circle hole and headed straight towards the tower, completely missing the command center.

"Great shot there micro-brain." Nukem started to say. "You've missed the control chamber completely."

"That's what we get for letting Blight's computer do all of the work." Sludge added in his most sarcastic tone.

"Will the two of you be quiet and just watch what my sweetie is doing." Blight interjected as her fellow comrades in evil continued to watch.

* * *

As soon as Blight finished her statement, herself and her other partners in pollution continued to see the events unfolding at the Tower Of Omens. As they continued to watch, they all saw the cable wire missed the command center and started to wrap itself around the base of the Tower's main receiving antenna. After a moment more, MEL started to issue more commands to the Warbot.

After MEL was done transmitting commands to his counterpart inside the Warbot's main computer system, they all saw the machine's massive left claw start to pull back, completely ripping the antenna off the roof of the tower. As they all continued to watch, the Tower's antenna started to fall to the ground while massive sparks started to appear on both the unit and the top of the tower. As the Eco-Villains continued to watch, the antenna struck the ground and exploded on impact.

* * *

While all of the events unfolding, the Eco-Villains all started to laugh as MEL struck the tower's wall with the Warbot's right claw.

"I have to admit this Blight." Sludge started to say. "Your computer does know what it's doing, but don't let it go to both you and your computerized cronies' head."

After Sludge's statement, Blight started to laugh before she started to respond. "MEL sweetie, that was excellent, but now why did you strike the Tower like that?" She asked in her most confused tone.

"My dearest doctor." MEL started to respond. "I have just located the Thundercat's Thundrillium power supply for the tower, and now I am going to give it a power boost."

"ARE YOU CRAZY MICRO-BRAIN?!" Nukem started to shout. "WHY ARE YOU GIVING THAT TOWER A POWER BOOST?!"

"I am giving the Tower a power boost so the it will overload and explode the whole building, but I am going to give that Thundercat fur ball a little surprise."

"What surprise my darling?" Blight asked with much surprise in her tone.

"Watch and be amazed by dearest doctor." MEL stated as he started to issue more commands to the Warbot.

* * *

As MEL started to issue more commands to the Warbot's main computer, Snarfer had just managed to get to his ship and escape the tower just as the machine's two giant claws started to open up. As the ship started to get out of the range of the Warbot, a massive energy beam started to emit from both claws as well as connecting beams towards the claws and head. A moment later after the beams had made their connection, a massive triangular beam started to form from the machine and impacted in a diagonal pattern underneath the command center, while causing a massive hole throughout the entire structure.

As the beam finally started to subside, all three of the Eco-Villains started to laugh in their most happiest tones. As they all started to settle down, MEL's creator started to speak.

"Well done my dearest MEL, darling. That was excellent." Blight stated in her most proudest tone.

"Yea, yea, yea." Sludge started to interject. "So the stupid machine managed to put a giant hole in the Thundercat's Structure and forced the furry one out of the building. Big deal, anyone of us could do that."

"Sludge is right." Nukem started to add. "I could have easily melted down that stupid building down in half the time, given the chance."

"You could, but then the Thundercats would have stopped you." MEL started to say as his computerized green face started to appear right below the images coming from the Warbot. "This way they know that we are serious and that we can destroy them, but as for the Tower, watch this." MEL finished as the Warbot continued to blast away more of the tower from the point of impact.

"How much longer are we gonna wait until the tower is destroyed doc?" Nukem asked with some sarcasicm in his tone.

"My sweet computerized lover knows what he is doing Nukem. Just be patient." Blight replied in her most sarcastic tone.

* * *

After Blight's statement, all of the Eco-Villains started to see the image of the Tower Of Omens, exploding into a pile of debris. As they continued to watch, they also saw that some of the wreckage impacted the right engine causing it to burst into flames but only for a moment.

"Blast that furry Thundercat." Sludge started to say. "He managed to put out the fire in his engine, we should finish him off for good."

"That would be a bad idea." MEL started to reply in his most computerized and fully honest tone. "Snarfer did manage to put out the fire, but he also has to set it down for repairs."

"So let's go and destroy the little thing." Nukem started to add while making is right hand start to glow. "I'll fill him up with so much radiation that he will infect the others back at the lair."

"That would be nice, but we need him unharmed." Blight replied while trying to keep her partners calm at the same time. "We need Snarfer to get back to the lair and tell the others everything that happened."

"ARE YOU CRAZY DOC?!" Sludge started to shout. "IF THAT PINT-SIZED THUNDERCAT TELLS THE OTHERS EVERYTHING, THEN WE ARE GOING TO BE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

"First he would have to tell them what he saw and besides that, it is hard to attack something that no one can see." MEL stated as he started to issue more commands to the Warbot.

* * *

After MEL's digitized statement, the Warbot started to emit a white light, causing it to turn invisible once again and away from any visual recording equipment that Snarfer might have installed in his ship. After the Warbot vanished from sight, the computer inside it, started to pilot it back to Castle Plunn-Darr.

"Why did you do that for micro-brain?" Nukem asked as the Warbot finished disappearing.

"I want to bring the unit back for some minor modifications. The Lair is gonna be much harder to destroy then their Tower." MEL replied as the Warbot started to head back towards Castle Plunn-Darr.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR COMPUTERIZED MIND?!" Nukem started to yell.

"I'M WITH DUKE ON THIS ONE!" Sludge started to yell as well. "LISTEN YOU OVERGROWN EXCUSE FOR A COMPUTERIZED TINKER TOY, WE SHOULD ATTACK THE THUNDERCATS NOW BEFORE THEY CAN COUNTER-ATTACK US!"

"That would be the right choice, but not the correct choice." MEL replied while computing the odds. "If were to attack now, there would be a 99.99 percent chance that the Thundercats and Planeteers would destroy the Warbot, but once I make the necessary modifications, then we will have 100.00 percent chance of destroying them all."

"I agree with my darling computer's facts." Blight added while the other two Eco-Villains started to shift their gaze towards her.

"Doc, you've got to be kidding." Sludge stated while being a little calmer.

"I agree. We should attack them now." Nukem added.

"Listen to me you fools." Blight started to say. "The reason that Mumm-Ra and his former allies in evil failed to destroy the Thundercats is that they were all too impatient. We have to be smarter than them and be ready for anything that the Thundercats and those stupid Eco-geeks could throw at us. Or do you want that mummy to take his anger out on us?"

"No way." Sludge stated while almost starting to feel a little frightened.

"I this we all agree. But we should attack them soon." Nukem added.

"Once I'm done with the modifications, the Cat's Lair will be turned into a pile of rubble, and everyone who escapes the building won't survive to see another day." Blight's computer stated.

"Just what do you have in mind, me dearest computer." Blight asked as she shifted her gaze back to the main computer.

"You will just have to wait and see my dearest doctor." MEL replied as the Warbot started to arrive.

"How long will it take for you to complete these minor modifications, chip head?" Nukem asked in his most angered tone.

"About an hour or two. I want to make sure that there is no room for error." MEL replied as he started to work on the machine in the main hanger bay.

"You better make sure that your stupid computer doesn't make any mistakes Blight." Sludge stated in his most determined tone. "I don't want to see that mummy angry at us."

"I know how you feel, but we need him in order to get us back home, and remember, once we defeat the Thundercats and the Planeteers, we will be able to pollute with no one to ever stop us."

"Then the world will be ours to pollute and destroy." Nukem added.

"Now that will be something to see. A whole world full of pollution and no one to care about the stupid environment." Sludge replied as he started to laugh out loud.

As Sludge started to laugh, the others started to join him as they continued to relish in their new found victory over the destruction of the Thundercat's Tower Of Omens. As they continued to celebrate, all of them were completely unaware that someone else has been monitoring them this whole time.

* * *

As the Eco-Villains continued to celebrate, back in his Black Pyramid, Mumm-Ra has been watching everything that has been transpiring since his new allies in evil launched their attack on the Thundercat's tower. The reaction from the mummy was that of complete enjoyment.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" He started to echo into the vast emptiness of his chamber. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY NEW ALLIES DID WHAT THOSE STUPID MUTANTS COULDN'T DO IN JUST ONE DAY! EVEN I HAD A HARD TIME DESTROYING THE TOWER EVEN WITH THE POWER BOOST THAT I RECEIVED FROM THE ANCIENTS SPIRITS!" He continued to echo in his chamber. "Now, let us see where that retched Planeteer who gave me this burn mark is." Mumm-Ra stated as he lowered his tone as well as moved his mummy like arms across his black cauldron, causing the image to change.

* * *

As Mumm-Ra watched, the image inside the cauldron started to change from the Mutant's old control room to Wheeler's present position. After a moment, the images started to become more clear as he located the Planeteer's location.

"So, the young fool, is heading right towards the home of the Unicorn keepers. That location is also close to the beach where those miserable Berserkers almost failed me once before. I think that I will give them another chance to redeem themselves. HA HA HA." Mumm-Ra finished as he started to wave his arms again, this time changing the image to the deck of the Berserker's ship.

* * *

As the image continued to change, Mumm-Ra is his mummy form, started to see the image of the leader of the Berserkers appear inside his cauldron. After a moment the mummy started to speak.

"HAMMERHAND, I HAVE NEED OF YOUR SERVICES!" He started to yell into the emptiness.

"Mumm-Ra, why are you calling me now?" Hammerhand answered as he started to see the mummy's image appear above him.

"I HAVE A JOB FOR YOU AND I DON'T WANT ANY SLIP UPS!"

"And what job do you have for me and my Beserkers, if I may ask."

"I WAN'T YOU TO HEAD TOWARDS THE BEACH NEAR THE UNICORN KEEPERS AND CAPTURE ONE OF THE THUNDERCAT'S NEW ALLIES!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Hammerhand started to yell back at Mumm-Ra's image. "MY SHIP WAS NEARLY DESTROYED THE LAST TIME BY THOSE THUNDERCATS WHEN WE CAPTURED THAT BLACK HAIRED GIRL FROM BEFORE! THERE IS NO WAY I AM PUTTING MY CREW IN THAT SORT OF DANGER AGAIN!"

" **YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY OR I'LL BE THE ONE WHO DESTROYS YOUR SHIP!"** Mumm-Ra started to shout in a much more angry tone, before firing a warning shot right next to Hammerhand's feet. **" THE NEXT BLAST WILL DESTROY YOUR SHIP IF YOU DON'T OBEY ME!"**

"Alright, ALRIGHT WE'LL CAPTURE THAT PLANETEER FOR YOU!" Hammerhand started to shout. "BUT WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS? SURLY THEY WON'T JUST SIT BACK AND ALLOW THEIR TEAMMATE TO BE CAPTURED."

"THEY WILL BE OTHERWISED OCCUPIED. NOW GET TO WORK." Mumm-Ra stated as Hammerhand ordered his ship to come about and head back towards the beach near the Unicorn Keepers. "DO NOT FAIL ME HAMMERHAND, THIS IS YOURT LAST CHANCE." Mumm-Ra shouted as the image of Hammerhand's ship started to disappear from his cauldron's view.

* * *

After the image of Hammerhand's ship completely disappeared from Mumm-Ra's cauldron, he then started to look up at his statues of the Ancient Spirits of Evil. After a moment, he started to speak to them.

"Ancient Spirits of Evil." Mumm-Ra started to say. "Can you show me a way to finally defeat those miserable Thundercats and their new allies? There must be a way to stop them once and for all."

After a moment of silence, all of the statue's rock eyes started to glow red as they all started to speak.

"MUMM-RA." The statues started to say in their most divine tone. "WHY HAVE YOU CALLED US? WE HAVE ALREADY HELPED YOU ONCE BEFORE"

"Ancient Ones." Mumm-Ra started to answer back in his most concerned tone. "I need a sure fire way to defeat the Thundercats and the Planeteers just in case that my new allies fail me. Do you know of a way to finally defeat them."

"THERE IS A WAY TO DEFEAT ALL OF YOUR ENEMIES ONCE AND FOR ALL, BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO BRING THEM HERE TO THIRD EARTH."

"Bring who? And how will they help me achieve victory?"

" **SILENCE MUMM-RA!"** The ancient spirits shouted. " **ONCE YOU BRING THEM HERE, THEY WILL HELP YOU TO DESTROY THE THUNDERCATS AND THEIR NEW ALLIES! JUST MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T FAIL US! WE BROUGHT YOU BACK HERE AFTER YOUR DEFEAT ON NEW THUNDERA TO GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE, DON'T MAKE US REGRET OUR DECISION!"**

"I…I won't Ancient ones I won't. "Mumm-Ra replied while speaking in his most groveling tone. "Now please show me these new allies to bring here."

"VERY WELL." The ancient spirits replied as red laser beams shot out from the statues and struck the liquid inside the cauldron.

* * *

After a moment all of the smoke inside the cauldron started to disappear, while Mumm-Ra started to see the images of two people inside. One of which he had summoned once before and another person with powers about equal to his own.

"These two will do nicely." Mumm-Ra started to say while figuring out a way to bring them here if and when he needs their help. "If the Thundercats do manage to destroy the Warbot and if Wheeler is able to defeat the Berserkers, then I will bring these two here to finally destroy them all. HA HA HA HA."

As Mumm-Ra continued to laugh inside his home, only time will tell if the Thundercats and the Planeteers would be able to defeat their greatest challenges. And if they do, who is this new person that Mumm-Ra would have to summon to help destroy them, only time will tell.

As the Warbot is getting upgraded for the battle against the Thundercat's home, Wheeler will soon be walking into a trap. The greatest challenge for the Thundercats and the Planeteers has just begun.


End file.
